Family and Friends
by Takerbaby
Summary: What would happen if Jack O'Neill had a daughter and she joined SG1.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Major Davis?" Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill questioned coming to his office doorway at the Pentagon.

"Yes?" Paul Davis asked looking up from his computer screen. He managed to keep a professional look on his face but it was hard. The young woman standing in his doorway was beautiful and his attraction towards her was immediate and profound.

"Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill reporting as ordered, sir." Rebecca replied as she snapped to attention and saluted.

Paul stood at attention and returned the salute. "At ease Lieutenant, please take a seat. How was your trip from Iraq?" He retook his seat and motioned towards the chair in front of his desk with his hand.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied as she sat. "Much better then the trip there sir."

"You are Colonel Jack O'Neill's daughter, correct?" Paul asked.

"Yes, sir." She answered, giving the man a strange look. First, Rebecca had been surprised when she was summoned to the Pentagon upon her return to DC by this handsome young officer and now he wanted to know about her family.

"Have you heard anything about what your father has been doing for the past couple of years?"

"No, Sir."

Paul nodded. "Your father has been working on a classified program called Stargate Command, the SGC, based out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It is based around a piece of alien technology that allows teams to travel to other worlds and other galaxies."

"Begging your pardon, Sir, but if it's classified then why are you telling me?"

"I've been looking over your file, Lieutenant, and there have been discussions about adding a fifth member to your father's team. General Hammond is the leader of the facility and he selected you himself and after reviewing your file I can say that I concur. You have achieved much for your age and your rank."

"Thank you Sir. When do I leave for Cheyenne Mountain?"

"In a month. I am told that you have another couple of weeks committed here in Washington."

"Yes Sir." Rebecca replied. "I have to finish the POW counseling treatments."

"Where are you staying?" Paul asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet."

"I have a spare bedroom if you want it." The man offered.

"Sir …"

"No. It's not what you're thinking. I promise I'll behave myself. Consider it my good deed towards someone who helped me keep the freedoms that I love so much."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please call me Paul." He said with a smile. "Then I'll escort you to the Mountain myself when it's time. That's about the time that I have to go meet with General Hammond anyway."

"Thank you Sir … Paul." Rebecca said with a smile.

Later that day. Paul unlocked his condo and led the young woman inside. "The bedrooms are on the second floor." He led her upstairs and dropped her duffel bag on the inside of the door. "The bathroom is next door and my bedroom is across the hall. Towels are in the linen closet in the bathroom. You're welcome to anything and everything you want. Don't worry about running into each other in the bathroom; I have one off of my bedroom."

"Thanks Paul." Rebecca said, sitting on the bed.

"You alright Rebecca?"

"I haven't seen my father since I became an officer, hell I haven't even talked to him since right before I left for Iraq." Rebecca replied, looking at her hands. "What if he doesn't want anything to do with me?"

"I think that I've gotten to know your father about as well as he lets anyone get to know him. I highly doubt that he would turn you away."

"Before you saw my file did you even know that he had a daughter?"

"He's very private about his personal life."

"I'm sure that's it." Rebecca muttered.

"It would be good for you to go out and see Washington. Get changed and I'll treat you to dinner and maybe some dancing."

Rebecca looked up at Paul. "Are you asking me out on a date Major Davis?"

"Well, I guess I am." Paul replied leaning against the bedroom doorway. "Are you accepting Lt. O'Neill?"

"I guess I am." Rebecca answered. The two of them shared a wonderful dinner together. Their conversation flowed smoothly over a variety of topics. Finally, it was time for Rebecca's favorite part of the evening … the dancing. "You can dance right?"

"I'm not the best but I don't have two left feet either." The Major replied with a smile. A couple hours later, they had danced every fast dance and Paul pulled her close for a slow dance. "I'm happy that Hammond made the decision to put you in the SGC."

"Why?" She questioned.

"First of all I probably wouldn't have met you if he hadn't or I would have placed you there and then tonight would have been positively scandalous." Paul answered.

"It's already scandalous Paul." Rebecca replied softly. "If anyone found out I would still get accused of getting the job at the SGC in the worst fashion. It's already going to be difficult considering that I'm on my father's team."

"Rebecca …"

"As attracted as I am to you Paul … nothing can come of this." She answered.

"Can I at least kiss you once?" Paul questioned softly. Rebecca nodded and Paul's lips descended onto hers. They held hands the whole ride back to his condo and just barely made it through his front door without giving his neighbors a show. Paul scooped her up into his arms, kicked the door closed behind them and carried her upstairs and into his bedroom. He lay her down on his bed and followed her down. Rebecca pushed his jacket off his shoulders and he shrugged out of it. Paul growled into her mouth when the buttons on her shirt proved to be stubborn.

"Paul, stop." Rebecca said quickly, coming back to herself and pushing on his chest.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking down at her.

"I can't do this." Rebecca said sitting up.

"Are you scared? Is this your first time? I'll be gentle, I promise. You have nothing to worry about." Paul replied quickly, also sitting up and kissing her shoulder.

"No … I mean, I'm not scared, and yes it is my first time, but there's another reason why I can't do this." Rebecca said softly.

"I understand." He said softly, getting up.

She reached out and grabbed his arm. "Paul."

"Rebecca, please." Paul pleaded, moving her hand off his arm. "I'm trying to be a gentleman but if you touch me again then I won't be able to. I'm not mad if that's what you're worried about. In fact, the only way I would have been mad is if you had let me force you into something that you don't want." Rebecca looked up at him with wide eyes and Paul groaned. "Why don't you go to your room and get some sleep." Rebecca nodded and went across the hall, shutting her door softly behind her. "And I'll go take a cold shower." He muttered before going into his bathroom. Paul was unsure of what woke him up. He stared at the clock on his bedside table for a long time before finally realizing that it was three in the morning. Paul started to go back to sleep when he heard the noise again; a whimper and a cry from his guest bedroom. "Shit, Rebecca." He muttered, flying out of his bed.

_Rebecca wouldn't plead. She glanced over at the body of her CO. They had left his body in with her to make her think about her earlier decision to tell them to fuck off._

_"Tell me darling…" The Iraqi said in broken English as he reentered her cell. "Has he changed your mind?"_

_"Go to hell!" Rebecca snapped. She looked around as the scene changed quickly. _

_"Don't tell them anything Lieutenant." Colonel Maxwell ordered. He was kneeling in front of her and had a gun to his head._

_"Where are the men?" The Iraqi questioned._

_"O'Neill, Rebecca Christine…" Rebecca started. She was cut off by a sharp slap to her face and the Iraqi pulling her forward by her hair._

_"Answer the question or he dies." The Iraqi growled._

_"Fuck off." Rebecca snapped. She winced as the gun went off and Colonel Maxwell fell down dead in front of her._

"Rebecca …" A voice called, trying to reach her through the fog. "Becca … you're safe, it's alright." Paul sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the screaming and crying girl into his arms.

"Paul?" She gasped, pulling herself out of his arms and looking right at him.

"Yeah, you're safe." He caught her when she threw herself into his arms. "I won't let them hurt you I promise. Come on, you're in my condo in DC … you're safe … you're not in Iraq anymore." He soothed her with his hands and voice as she sobbed. "What did you dream about?" He asked her when she had calmed down.

"It doesn't matter." Rebecca said hoarsely.

"You want some water?" Paul asked. He started to get up but stopped when she grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." She begged.

"It's alright." He said, settling back down against her. He pulled the blankets up around them when she started shivering.

Rebecca rested her head on his chest as she let it register that she was safe. "They brought Colonel Maxwell into my cell. He reminded me that I was not to reveal anything no matter what and then they started questioning me. The first time they asked I just answered him with the name, rank and serial number, or I started to. The Iraqi slapped me and he pulled me out of my chair by my hair…" She trailed off as the tears rolled down her face.

"Becca …" Paul started.

"They had been doing this for hours." Rebecca cut him off. "They would bring him in and question me. Drag him back out and tell me that they were killing him and me telling would make them stop and save his life…I lost my temper when he pulled me by my hair…I told him to fuck off." She looked up at Paul. "He nodded at the man holding my CO at gun point and he shot him right there and then they left me…it seemed like forever but it was probably only a day or so. They didn't bring me any food or water … they just left me with my CO's body and then they started the questioning again." She let out a harsh sob. "I let them kill him."

"You did what you had to do, Becca." Paul replied. He pulled her back down so she could rest her head on his chest again. "Go back to sleep … I'll stay here with you."

"How can you be so nice to me Paul?" She asked, looking up again. "I pushed you away earlier and now …"

"Becca …" Paul started, gallantly trying to ignore the fact that he was just in his boxers and the object of his lust was lying in his arms. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. You need me and I'm not about to abandon you…what kind of a gentlemen would I be if I did that?" He kissed her temple and once again pulled her down to rest her head on his chest. "Now go to sleep." Rebecca was sitting on the steps leading to his small fenced in back yard when he got home from work the next evening. "How was the counseling session?"

"Fine." Rebecca answered; bringing the cigarette she was holding to her lips and took a deep drag.

"I didn't know you smoked." Paul said with some surprise as he sat down next to her.

"I don't … much." She answered. Rebecca looked at him and took another drag. "I started again right before I went to Iraq. Does it bother you?"

"Does it help calm you down?" Paul asked.

"Answering a question with a question Paul?" Rebecca teased dryly. "How very DC politician of you." She gave him a thin smile. "It does some."

"Then no, I don't mind." Paul answered. He took the cigarette from her and took a drag off of it before handing it back to her.

"You don't look like a smoker." Rebecca said after a moment.

"Neither do you." Paul countered. "And I'm not … at least not anymore. I picked it up at the Academy and quit after graduation."

Rebecca smiled. "I quit when I left to go to the Academy."

"You were seventeen when you joined the Air Force." Paul said in amazement.

She simply shrugged. "I only smoked for a year. Daddy didn't quit until after my little brother died and he didn't really mind buying them for me. He was one of those parents who would rather have me do it to his face then behind his back so he could at least monitor it."

"That's the opposite of my parents." Paul said in shock. "My brother is in school to be a priest and I think they expected me to do that instead."

"Both of you can't be priests … no one to pass on the family name." Rebecca retorted with a smirk, taking another drag on her cigarette.

"I don't think that they wanted me to be a priest … but I do think that they expected grandchildren from me by now." Paul answered.

"So why aren't you married?" Rebecca asked, snuffing out her cigarette and dropping it into a paper cup filled with water.

"I just haven't found the woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Paul answered honestly. "Come on, I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to cook you dinner."

"I need a man like you." Rebecca said as they both stood and then went inside the condo.

Paul smiled. "Well I could demand that you cook dinner but what kind of a host would I be if I did that?" The two of them were relaxing in the living room after dinner. "Have you called your father?"

"No." Rebecca answered shortly. She stood and went out to the back porch again with Paul right behind her.

"Why?" Paul asked as she lit a cigarette.

"What would I say to him Paul?" Rebecca questioned, turning to look at him. She had one arm around her stomach in a self-hug. "He didn't want me to do Special Ops and I did it anyway. The last time I spoke to him was right after I graduated from the Academy. No, I'll have plenty of time to talk to him when I go to Colorado." She looked at him for a long quiet moment. "How do you know me so well already?"

"I'm a trained observer." Paul said with a shrug.

"No…it's more than that." Rebecca replied.

Paul turned to look at her and spoke in a soft voice. "I'll be perfectly honest Becca, I've never fallen for someone so fast."

"Don't fall in love with me Paul." She said softly.

"Too late I'm already halfway there." Paul said honestly. He watched her snuff out her forgotten cigarette. He took her hand and led her back inside.


	2. Chapter 1 Small Victories

Chapter 1Small Victories

Rebecca looked up from her place beside Paul at the briefing table as SG1 walked in. Paul had told her about the situation on the plane ride to the mountain so that she could add some intelligent ideas to the briefing. She locked eyes with her father as the team took their seats and nodded at Paul. "The Navy intercepted a mayday from the Commander of the Fox-Trot-Class attack submarine."

"That's Russian." Jack said after a moment. His eyes still locked on Rebecca.

"Yes." Rebecca said after a long silence. "Code name Black Bird. The crew was being attacked by a large mechanical spider."

Jack started in surprise but covered it quickly. "Just one?"

"We thought it was a joke at first, then the transmission cut out." Paul replied. "Approximately 1700 hours, the sub was spotted off the Nemitz, it was already surfaced, and none of the attempts to communicate were returned."

"It was boarded. The crew was found dead." Rebecca concluded.

"All of them?" Sam asked, looking curiously at the woman.

"They got the bodies off before they discovered how they died." Paul replied.

Jack took a moment to study the picture that Paul showed him. "That's them."

"Sir, if this started with only one bug, it's already replicating." Sam said after a moment.

Paul nodded. "The man that took the pictures factually, made it out. Then the Pentagon advised to tow the sub."

"Do the Russians know we have it?" Hammond questioned.

"No." Rebecca said when Paul nodded at her.

"We're denying any knowledge…" Paul picked up.

"…But this is going to get sticky." Rebecca concluded.

"We have to make sure that none of the Replicators get out of that sub." Sam said forcefully.

"It's under tight supervision." Paul replied. "The whole harbor has been excavated and the entire area is cornered off. Our cover story is a dangerous chemical spill."

"Blow it up!" Jack said suddenly.

"The Pentagon has requested that we take measures to preserve a number of specimens for study." Paul said, shaking his head.

"The Asgard already tried that, and these buggers are on the verge of wiping out their entire race." Jack argued.

"That's why I'm here." Paul said softly. "You people are the closest things to experts we got."

"As an expert, I'm saying blow it up!" Jack repeated.

Rebecca chuckled. "Some things never change." She murmured.

Sam shot Rebecca look. "Sir, conventional weapons might not do it. At least one of the Replicators survived the destruction of Thor's ship."

"Well, fine. Tow it back out to sea and nuke it!" Jack retorted.

"We've considered that." Paul said looking at General Hammond.

"We're in a political mess right now, Colonel." Hammond explained. "The Russians picked up the Asgard ships reentry into the atmosphere."

"So?" Jack asked.

"They're not buying our version of the story. They already think we're responsible for what happened with their sub." Rebecca answered.

"A nuclear explosion in international waters … it's kinda hard to cover up." Paul finished.

"I don't think you realize how dangerous these things are." Sam retorted.

"Is there any other way we can neutralize these things?" Rebecca asked. "Some sort of alien technology you've come across?"

The team stopped and stared at the unknown visitor. "The Replicators are impervious to Goa'uld technology." Teal'c explained. "They are, however susceptible to human projectile weaponry."

Rebecca and Paul looked at each other and then turned to Jack. "Guns." The older man explained.

"Sir, if there's still a small enough number of the Replicators on board, a properly equipped team could possibly…" Sam started.

"…Save the world?" Jack finished.

"Getting old for you, Sir?" Sam teased. Rebecca looked between her father and the older woman. She squashed down the irrational jealousy that she felt at the exchange.

"I'd better inform the Pentagon." Paul said, getting up and walking around the table. He squeezed Rebecca's shoulder as he passed.

"Lieutenant." Hammond turned to Rebecca.

"Sir?" Rebecca asked quickly.

The older man nodded. "I believe we have one more formality to get out of our way."

"Right, sir." Rebecca jumped to her feet and stood smartly at attention. She handed her orders to the General. "Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill reporting as ordered sir."

Hammond nodded and glanced down at the orders. "At ease Lieutenant O'Neill." He smiled when Rebecca relaxed. "Colonel, this is your newest team member."

"Yes sir." Jack replied, staring at his daughter.

"O'Neill?" Daniel questioned, looking at Jack with a confused expression.

"She will observe for this mission but I expect you to be ready to jump right in on the next go round." Hammond said quickly.

"Of course sir." Rebecca replied.

"Dismissed." Hammond said with a nod and left the briefing room.

"O'Neill?" Daniel repeated. SG1 turned as one to their CO.

"When were you going to tell me?" Jack asked his daughter conversationally, ignoring his team.

"When was I going to tell you?" Rebecca questioned. "When were you going to tell me that you and Sara got divorced? When were you going to tell me that you moved back to Colorado? I had to find out from my former stepmother, so I figured that you didn't want to hear from me." She glanced at the rest of the team who looked on in shock. "Excuse me." Rebecca started towards the door.

"Rebecca Christine O'Neill what the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted.

"That's Lieutenant O'Neill." Rebecca returned, turning on her father. "I earned my rank. You walked away from me when I was born. I thought that you would recognize the gesture."

"That's not fair Rebecca." Jack returned.

"Fair?" Rebecca asked. She turned around to face him. "I bet the only reason why General Hammond knew that you had a daughter was from our files. But I bet they know all know about Sara and Charlie? Am I right?"

"Don't bring him up." Jack retorted.

"Don't bring up my baby brother? His death tore me apart too Dad! But whether you want to admit it or not Charlie was not your only child! I'm still alive! I'm still here! But I was never good enough for you, was I? I joined the Air Force because that's what you wanted me to do. I tried and succeeded in Special Ops because that's what you wanted me to do. Charlie's dead and while it was a tragedy be happy for the child that you still have! Me, Dad. Everything I have ever done was to make you proud of me. I realized a long time ago that that's not going to happen."

"When did you come to this realization?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"When I was in an Iraqi prison in the same damn cell that you were in. When my CO was murdered in front of me. When I came so close to breaking and I realized that I'm nothing like you." Rebecca retorted. She took a deep breath and tried to ignore her father's shell-shocked look.

"Whoa." Paul said, coming into the doorway behind Rebecca. He took in the anger on Rebecca's face. "Everything okay?"

"You sure I can't move in with you and get a job at the Pentagon?" Rebecca retorted.

Paul opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. "My spare bedroom is always yours and you know that but you don't need to go AWOL."

"Thanks Paul." Rebecca replied dryly before walking out of the briefing room. Paul led her to the office that he was using while on base. When they rejoined the rest of the team Sam had gone off with Thor to help solve the problem from that end. The rest of the team, Rebecca and Paul went to the harbor that they were holding the sub in.

"Video feed's up and online." Siler informed Paul, Daniel and Rebecca, who were in the control center.

"Jack? Can you hear me?" Daniel asked into his headset. He smiled at Rebecca when she took the third headset and sat between himself and Paul.

"Would it be necessary for me to mention my insane aversion to bugs at this time?" Jack asked in a form of an answer. Rebecca chuckled and looked at Paul.

"He's got your same sense of humor Becca." Paul said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Paul." Rebecca replied.

"They're a different color." Jack said after a moment.

"Some sort of camouflage?" Rebecca asked Daniel who just raised his eyebrows.

"We're moving on." Jack replied.

"What is that?" Paul asked when they caught sight of a big bug.

"That's a big one!" Rebecca muttered.

"If that's some sort of queen, the other bugs may try to protect it." Daniel replied.

"Queen?" Jack asked.

Daniel glanced at another monitor. "Teal'c and Stevens are in trouble!"

Rebecca followed his train of thought and typed into the keyboard so she could determine the location. "Battery room!" The three of them waited with baited breath for Jack to get to the men. Stevens was dead.

"Come on home guys." Paul said after a moment. The three from the control room met up with Jack and Teal'c while Janet was looking at Teal'c's back.

"It's out of control. Nobody's going back down there." Jack said when the three of them rounded the corner.

"We have to blow up the sub, and hope that we can contain any of the bugs that survived." Rebecca said after a moment. She looked between her father and the only friend she had at the moment.

"It's the only way." Jack agreed reluctantly.

Paul sighed and glanced at Rebecca. "I'll talk to the Pentagon." He walked away.

"I know that it's none of my business…" Jack started.

"You're right … it's not." Rebecca replied before following Paul. She and Paul rejoined the group who were currently looking at a block that Janet had taken from Teal'c's back. "The Dallas is standing by in the Harbor."

"The Dallas?" Daniel asked.

"A class-attack submarine." Paul explained. "On my command, they'll target The Blackbird with torpedoes."

"You should probably put a hold on that." Daniel said after a moment. "This new block is corroded."

Rebecca and Paul both shook their heads and looked confused. "And the significance of that is?" Jack asked.

"Okay, look. The way Sam explained this to me, the bugs use whatever raw materials around them to replicate. Now, these ones are eating the Russian submarine, which means they're made of steel or whatever the sub is made of." Daniel explained.

"That is why they are a different color." Teal'c said.

"And it may also explain why they haven't tried to get off the Russian sub yet." Rebecca replied.

Daniel nodded. "Exactly."

"It does?" Jack asked.

"They can't." Rebecca answered. She saw where Daniel was going with this. "They're only as resilient as the raw materials they're made of."

"These ones aren't like the ones on Thor's ship, though. They'll rust or short circuit in the water. They're less sophisticated and they're vulnerable." Daniel finished.

Paul looked between Rebecca and Daniel. "I'm sorry. It sounds like you're now saying that blowing up the ship will easily destroy them. If that's the case, why don't we just do it right now?"

"Because, there's still one bug that could survive." Rebecca answered. She quickly moved around to the computer and started to bring up the footage.

"The one that survived Thor's ship." Teal'c replied.

"Right." Daniel said. "It's the one that started all this by killing the entire crew of that ship. We have to make sure this doesn't happen again."

The four men moved behind Rebecca to watch the tapes. "Mother bug." Jack said.

"It's a little dark." Paul said, leaning forward a bit. Rebecca typed some instructions into the computer and enhanced the picture to show the mother bug outlined inside the pod.

"It's incorporated itself into the mother … bug." Daniel said.

"I will return with you, O'Neill." Teal'c said without any hesitation.

"You sure?" Jack asked.

Rebecca turned in her chair to look at the men. "Look, every other bug will probably be pretty upset when you kill mom."

"Yeah! That'd be a fair reaction." Jack replied.

"Could we not create a diversion?" Teal'c asked. "The replicators are attracted to bursts of energy, are they not?"

"A small charge on the upper level, draw them away from mom." Jack agreed, nodding his head. "They're in a containable situation. Now's our shot."

"The sub's diesel engines just started." Siler said, coming over to them.

"The replicators are trying to move?" Daniel asked.

"We're anchored for now, but you better get out there before they decide to dive." Paul replied. Teal'c and Jack nodded before jogging back towards the dock. "You alright?"

Rebecca looked up at her friend. "I will be when this is over." She replied, hugging herself. Paul nodded and took his seat next to her. Paul picked up the phone to report the situation.

"Charge is set." Jack said over the radio after he completed laying the explosives.

"They're submerging." Siler said to Daniel and Rebecca.

Paul glanced at Rebecca and spoke into the phone. "Yes sir."

"Sir, the sub is diving." Rebecca said into her headset.

"Yeah, we got that." Jack replied. "Heading to the battery deck."

Daniel glanced around when the monitors got a little fuzzy. "We're loosing their signal."

"It's okay." Paul replied. "The sub can't dive below periscope depth running on diesel engines."

Rebecca nodded at Siler and he flipped a switch. "Underwater radio transmitters boosters launched, ma'am." He reported.

"Hey Paul…" Rebecca started.

"Yeah?" He asked, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly.

"How do they get out of the sub underwater?" Rebecca asked.

"Escape hatch." Paul answered before putting the phone back to his ear. "Yes, sir." Rebecca sighed and then turned to look at both screens.

"Shit." Rebecca muttered when things started to go downhill on the sub and fast. "Colonel, is there any way you can make it to the escape hatch?"

"The anchor line just snapped." Siler reported.

"Is there anything we can do?" Daniel asked.

Paul hung up the phone. "Best thing we can do right now is try and chase them into shallow water, and hope that they surface."

Rebecca quickly assessed the situation and shook her head. "No, there's not enough time for that."

"You better go ahead and blow this thing!" Jack yelled into his radio.

"That's not exactly a positive attitude, Jack!" Daniel retorted.

Rebecca's eyes locked on the screen when her father's face filled it. "Listen to me! We are not getting out of here!" Jack yelled. "Mission accomplished! Blow it!!"

"Daddy…" Rebecca yelled.

Jack stopped and looked at the screen for a moment. "Becca, please! Before I get eaten alive by the … damn bugs." Rebecca swallowed to keep from crying. "Davis! Give the order!"

"Becca…" Paul said. His hand hesitated over the phone. "Rebecca." He said more forcefully.

"Okay! Okay!" Rebecca managed, nodding.

Paul lifted the phone and spoke. "Fire on target." He set the phone back down and covered his face with his hands.

"Dallas is firing torpedoes." Siler reported. "Eight seconds to impact. Blackbird attempting evasive maneuver. Torpedoes still on target. Three seconds. Direct hit."

Rebecca winced and looked away from the screen. She let Paul pull her into his arms. "They're okay!" Daniel said suddenly.

"What?" Rebecca and Paul asked together, pulling apart.

"The…the…" he pointed up towards the sky, "the…th…th…they're okay!"

"Thor's probably going to take them back to base." Paul said after a moment. The team quickly packed up and went back to base.

Rebecca came into the briefing room flanked by Paul and Daniel. She stopped when she saw her father sitting at the briefing table with Sam and Teal'c. Jack rose from his chair as the father and daughter's eyes locked. Rebecca bounded across the briefing room and into her father's arms. "It's okay Becca." He soothed, holding his daughter tight against him.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She murmured, holding him tight. "I'm so sorry." She sniffed and pulled back so she could look at him. "I shouldn't have said what I did…I'm sorry."

"It's alright baby." He replied, pulling her back against him. The two O'Neill's held onto each other until they could control their emotions. They quickly took their seats and debriefed. Daniel seemed to be intent on watching the newest member of their team.

"Rebecca …" Paul said after the briefing was over.

"Are you going back to DC?" She asked, softly.

"In the morning." He replied. "You got everything from my condo right?"

"I think so." Rebecca answered. "If you find anything just hang onto it and I'll get it the next time I have long enough leave."

"Alright." He replied. "You have my phone numbers and my email address in case you need anything right?"

"Yeah, you gave me all of that the other morning." She answered. "Thank you … for everything." She hugged him.

"Your welcome." He replied. They released each other and she kissed his cheek. Rebecca started towards the door. "Becca…"

"What?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Let me take you out to dinner tonight." Paul said after a moment. He smiled and looked down before looking back at her. "My condo is going to seem so empty now and I really want to enjoy an evening with you before I have to go back to my boring life."

"Sure." Rebecca replied. "Um … let me move my stuff to Dad's since he's insisting that I stay with him instead of on base."

"I'll meet you at O'Malley's in … say two hours?" Paul asked.

"Great. I'll get directions from dad and sweet talk his truck from him." Rebecca replied. She kissed Paul on his cheek and then walked out. Rebecca, Jack and the rest of SG1 had her stuff moved into his second bedroom in no-time. The team had just settled down with a movie when Rebecca emerged from her bedroom in a red silk dress and heels. She was putting on some earrings as she walked. "Hey dad?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked. Both he and Daniel looked up when she came into the room.

"Can I borrow your truck?" She questioned, picking up the keys from the table behind the couch.

"Sure." Jack replied. "Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting Paul at O'Malley's for dinner." Rebecca replied. She stopped in the hallway to check her makeup and hair.

"Paul?" Sam asked.

"Major Davis." Rebecca muttered almost tartly.

"Rebecca, you know what kind of impression that can set." Jack started.

"Look," Rebecca flared, turning towards the team. "When I came home from Iraq he was the only friendly face I saw that wasn't trying to push some agenda. I was going stir-crazy on base so he offered me his spare bedroom. He helped me through my POW counseling and my nightmares…"

"Becca…" Jack said in an anguished voice. Rebecca looked at her father and saw his own reflections of his time in prison flash across his eyes.

Rebecca shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this now." She snagged her purse and walked out the door. Rebecca had no problem finding O'Malley's and she quickly parked. She walked into the restaurant and saw Paul seated in the corner. Her mouth curved into a smile as she walked over to him. "Mind if I join you?"

When Paul looked up his heart was in his eyes. He audibly swallowed and then stood. "Becca … you look beautiful." Paul quickly got up and went around to hold out her chair. When she was seated he touched her shoulders for a brief moment before returning to his chair. The two enjoyed their dinner and, like always, the conversation flowed smoothly between them. "Want to play some pool?"

"You just want to see me bend over the pool table in this dress." Rebecca teased. She stood and smoothed the dress down; the hem barely touched the top of her knees.

"I would be lying if I said no." Paul muttered. Rebecca grinned at him and led him over to the pool tables. She stopped for a moment when she saw SG1 there but Paul dragged her over to a table.

"Rack 'em flyboy." Rebecca grinned.

"You're going to pay for that." Paul muttered as he racked the balls.

"Promises, promises Paul." She retorted before breaking and cleanly sinking two balls.

"I forgot that you were good at this game." Paul groaned as she took two more shots before she missed.

Rebecca snorted. "You're just too easily distracted."

Paul watched her warily as he bent to take his shot. "Don't you dare." He warned, sinking one ball. Rebecca laughed and then glanced over at her father and the team. "They're your team too, Becca." He missed his next shot.

"But you're the only person I can trust to watch my six." Rebecca teased. She laughed when her father's head shot up at that comment.

Paul grinned. "Just take your shot." He groaned when she brushed up against him on her way around the table. "Damn it Becca."

"What?" Rebecca asked. She gave him a good view of her cleavage as she bent to take her next shot.

"You're going to kill me." Paul groaned.

"You wanted to play." Rebecca replied innocently.

He grabbed her hips when she brushed past him again. Paul pulled her back firmly against his front. "Don't play with me Becca."

Rebecca's lip curled into a smile. "But you like it when I play with you." She laughed at the expression on his face.

"I love you, damn it." He hissed, pushing her away. "I hate it when you toy with my emotions."

Rebecca groaned when Paul walked away and grabbed his whiskey. He downed half of it. "Paul …" She went up behind him. "We've had this conversation and we both understand why us becoming a couple is not a good idea." She glanced back at the team before turning him to face her. "I love you too and you know that but neither of our careers can afford this. I love working for the Air Force and I know that you do too. I wouldn't ask you to give that up for me."

"Come back to DC with me." He pleaded.

"I can't do that and you know it. You know that I would in a heartbeat." She replied. She leaned up and kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth. "You want to call the game?"

"You win." Paul said with a smile. He glanced over at the dance floor. "Dance with me."

"Paul…" Rebecca said slowly, glancing back at her dad again.

"I don't care about that." Paul replied. He took her hand and led her over to the dance floor as a Bryan Adams song started. Paul pulled Rebecca into his arms and the two of them started to dance. Rebecca rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever." He murmured, bowing his head into her hair.

"Sing to me. You have a good voice for his songs." She murmured.

"First time our eyes met/Same feeling I get/Only feels more stronger/And I wanna love you longer/You still turn the fire on/So if you're feeling lonely don't/You're the only one I'll ever want/I only wanna make it good/So if I love you a little more than I should/Please forgive me/I know not what I do/Please forgive me/I can't stop loving you/Don't deny me this pain I'm going through/Please forgive me/If I need you like I do" Paul sang softly. He looked up when he felt someone glaring at him. Paul's eyes met with Jack's glare. "Becca… if looks could kill your father would have killed me already."

"I don't care." Rebecca replied, looking up at him. "I'm an adult, Paul. And right or wrong I do love you. Besides you're my best friend … that's more than what I can say for them. They don't know me, you do. Hell you know me better than my own father does."

Paul sighed and kissed her hand. "My flight leaves early in the morning."

Rebecca nodded and after collecting her purse the two said goodbye out in the parking lot before getting into their respective vehicles. Rebecca kissed him lingeringly on the lips before he got into his rental. She smiled at him before driving out of the parking lot and to her father's house. Jack was already up the next morning when Rebecca padded into the kitchen in her sweats and tank top. "Did you have fun last night?"

"We had a blast." Rebecca replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip and glanced over her father's shoulder at the frying pan that he was tending.

Jack sighed and pulled out a second plate. He slid on omelet onto each of the plates and set them both down on the kitchen table. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks." Rebecca said. She was slightly taken aback by his silence.

"You two are close…"

"We're just friends." Rebecca replied. "He was my touchstone during a difficult time." She took a bite of her breakfast. "This is good."

"I picked up a few things living on my own." Jack answered with a smile.

Rebecca laughed. "I missed this."

"What?" Jack asked.

"You and I getting up early on Saturdays and having breakfast before Sara and Charlie got up. It was our time." Rebecca took another sip of her coffee.

"Except it was always you that cooked breakfast." Jack reminded her. He suddenly reached across the table and took her hand. "Every Saturday morning that we're not off world, let's do this."

"I'd like that." Rebecca replied.

"The team's coming over tonight for pizza and a movie." Jack said after a moment.

"I do need to get to know them." Rebecca replied and then they ate the rest of their meal in silence.


	3. Chapter 2 Nightmares

Chapter 2Nightmares

Jack finished his last piece of pizza and turned to his daughter. "I almost forgot. I found some of your stuff that you left in storage." He got up and returned a few moments later with a box.

Rebecca smiled at her father and then opened the box. The first thing she pulled out was an old black and white copy of a Shirley Temple movie. "What movie is that?" Sam asked.

"Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm." Rebecca replied. "It was my mom's favorite…"

"That's why she named her Rebecca." Jack finished, smiling at his daughter.

"Momma and I must have watched this a hundred times when I was little. I had to leave it behind when I came to live with Daddy. Our old maid in DC sent me a box of stuff after Momma died and this was in it." She turned the tape over in her hands before putting it aside. She pulled out a framed picture and covered her mouth.

"Becca?" Jack asked.

"Are you alright?" Daniel questioned in concern.

Rebecca lightly ran her fingers over the picture. "Growing up these were the only pictures that I had of my father. They were the only pictures that mom kept my grandfather and then her husband from destroying." She showed the team the pictures. One was a picture of Jack in his uniform and the other was a picture of Jack holding Rebecca right after she was born. Rebecca placed the picture aside and then looked through the rest of the box. It was some of her old yearbooks and other memorabilia from high school. Rebecca set the box aside and then smiled at the team.

"What is this Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm?" Teal'c questioned.

"It's an old movie by an actress named Shirley Temple." Rebecca answered.

"Why don't we watch that tonight?" Daniel proposed.

"That would be most acceptable." Teal'c replied. Sam nodded and Jack took the tape from his daughter and stuck it into the VCR.

Jack was alerted halfway during the movie to his sleeping daughter crying in her chair. He was over at her side before anyone else could react. "Becca … wake up."

Rebecca jolted awake and looked up at her father. "Daddy …" she said softly.

Jack picked her up and sat down in her chair with her in his lap. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She answered, burying her face in Jack's chest and crying.

"Is she alright?" Daniel asked.

"It's normal." Jack answered. "Night terrors." His face softened when he felt her even breathing against his chest. "She was in a military zone for six months Daniel."

"She's so young." Sam said softly.

"She's 22." Jack answered. "I better take her into her room."

"I'll do it. You've been complaining about your back and knees." Daniel said, coming forward and taking Rebecca from Jack. He gently carried her to the spare bedroom and laid her on the turned down bed. Daniel pulled the covers up around her and impulsively kissed her forehead. He headed back out into the living room.

"I was 22 when Rebecca was born. Her mother was only 17. I was damn lucky that I didn't end up at Leavenworth for that. Rebecca's grandfather was my commanding officer at Andrews. Two hours after she was born I was shipped out. I only got to hold her for a few minutes. Her mother married before I could get back to them … she was told by her father that I wasn't coming back. LeAnn died when Rebecca was fifteen. Rebecca moved in with Sara and I a couple of days before that happened because LeAnn signed away all parental rights to me." Jack paused and took a shuddering breath. "Rebecca was terrified of her step-father although she would never tell me why. He was the reason why LeAnn gave up her rights as a mother … I know that much. Anyway, Rebecca wanted to go to college and study history. I convinced her to at least try the Air Force. We lost touch while she was in Iraq."

"Did she ever get to go to college?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes. She got her Bachelor's in history after she completed boot." Jack answered. "I'm worried about her. I've never seen her this distant."

"We will look after her O'Neill." Teal'c said softly.

"Thanks." Jack answered. He looked sad for a moment and then snapped out of it. "With Rebecca here I only have the one extra bed …"

"Sam can have the bed." Daniel said. The four of them said their good nights and then went about with going to sleep.

Rebecca's screams and crying woke Jack and Daniel up a couple hours later. Jack was first into her room with Daniel right on his heels. "Becca …" Jack lightly touched her shoulder and had to duck the fist that came towards him. "Rebecca, its Daddy. Wake up angel; you know I won't hurt you." He was relieved when his daughter's brown eyes met his own.

"There was so many of them Daddy." She sobbed. Jack drew his arms around his daughter. "They ambushed us … killed everyone but me and my CO. We were taken to the prison that they kept you at; I was in the same cell that you were in. When I wouldn't give up the positions of the other teams they shot him. He had a wife and three children, Daddy, and they didn't care. I can't stop seeing his face."

"You're safe now. I won't let them hurt you." Jack whispered into his daughter's hair.

"I tried to keep a picture of you in my mind. That was the only way I could get through. Then I started to forget …"

"What angel, forget what?"

"For awhile when they would talk to me, I would pretend that it was you talking. Until I forgot what your voice sounded like. Then I would just keep the picture of you in my mind. Until I forgot that too …" Rebecca seemed agitated by this.

"Honey, it's alright. You did what you had to do to survive. I understand, but you have to put the blame of your CO's death where it belongs … on those bastards that imprisoned you." Jack said softly.

Daniel stood in the door way and watched his CO show a side that none of them had ever seen before. Jack was gentle with Rebecca, loving. "Jack's right." Daniel said before he even realized that he was speaking.

Rebecca glanced up at the other man in the room and then looked at her father. "Once I forgot your voice and face, I had nothing left to hang on to and I wanted to give in. That's why I couldn't look at you in the briefing room. I thought that you would be so disappointed in me"

"No Becca." Jack said softly. "I'm so damn proud of you because you survived. Not that many people survive something like that. You have no idea how many times in that prison that I wanted to give in and tell them what they wanted."

Rebecca nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry for waking you guys up. Go back to bed." Jack and Daniel nodded and then started out of the room. "Daddy …" Jack stopped and turned back to his daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too angel." He said, going back over and kissing his daughter on the forehead. He smiled at Daniel and then went back into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 3 Revelations

Chapter 3Revelations

"That was exquisite." Daniel said, pushing himself away from Jack's kitchen table.

"Thanks." Rebecca said with a smile. She got up and started rinsing off the dishes.

"Hey." Jack said coming over and taking the plate from her. "You cooked; Daniel and I will do the dishes."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive." Daniel said, coming up behind them.

"Thanks." Rebecca said with a smile. She kissed both men on the cheek and then went into the living room. Later on that night, the three of them were goofing around and Jack jokingly raised his hand to his daughter. He saw something inside of her snap and she grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch me!"

"I have never raised a hand to you in anger." Jack said softly, pulling his wrist out of his daughter's grasp.

"You haven't…" Rebecca replied.

"Your step-father?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." She answered. "He would beat up on mom and when I would try to defend her, he'd beat up on me. He was what killed Mom … he beat her to death."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Jack asked.

"Mom wouldn't let me." Rebecca answered. "Going after him would have ruined your career Daddy and it still would, just trust me on this one."

Jack and Daniel let her go with that. The next day before the pre-mission briefing they realized why it would have destroyed his career. Senator Kinsey barged in during the briefing. The only person who noticed the tension in Rebecca was Teal'c.

"Becky?" Kinsey asked, moving over to the young woman.

Rebecca was out of her chair in an instant and backing away from him. Panic filled her eyes when her back hit the wall. She slapped his hand away when he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Keep your fucking hands off of me."

"Lt. O'Neill." General Hammond said sharply, getting up and looking at the woman.

Rebecca ignored the older man. "Haven't you touched me enough?"

"Becca?" Jack asked, rising from his chair. The other two men from SG-1 did the same.

"Your mother took a risk giving you to that man." Kinsey snarled.

"My mother wanted to get me away from you." Rebecca retorted.

"Be a good girl, now Becky." Kinsey whispered. Rebecca was immediately transformed back into her younger self. She trembled as Kinsey gripped both of her shoulders. "Your father knows nothing about what happened?"

"No." She breathed, tears breaking the surface.

"Good girl. He would never believe you anyway." Kinsey brushed away her tears. "Just remember that his job is more important and he wouldn't defend you."

Hammond watched as the Senator and the Lt. shared a whispered conversation. When the Lt.'s sobs reached his ears; Hammond had enough. "Senator Kinsey, would you like to talk to me in my office?"

"Sure General." Kinsey replied pleasantly. "I'll see you before I leave town." Kinsey whispered to the girl and gave her a 'friendly' tap on the cheek that stung and was more like a slap. SG-1 watched the Senator and the General leave.

Jack walked over to his daughter. "Becca. Are you alright?"

She looked up at her father. The bleakness in her eyes chilled the Special Ops Colonel to the bone. "I'm fine." She said dully.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, moving closer.

Rebecca touched where he had slapped her. Her eyes watered as the memories of times when he hadn't been so gentle flooded her mind. Rebecca floundered and sunk down into a sitting position against the wall. She wrapped her arms around herself in a protective hug and started to sob. Jack was floored. He didn't know what to do. "Kinsey … Kinsey was your step-father." Jack said softly, rearing backwards. "Oh God …"

Rebecca looked up at her father. "That was why … Momma wouldn't let me tell you." Her breath hitched.

Hammond walked back into the briefing room to find Teal'c trying to talk Jack down to keep him from finding Kinsey and Daniel and Sam trying to calm down Rebecca. The General looked from his 2nd in command to the young woman trying to decide which one of them to talk to. "What did he say to you, Becca?" Jack suddenly blurted. She shook her head and squeezed her eyes tight. Jack was over to his daughter in a heart beat and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Tell me."

"He was reminding me …"

"Of what?" General Hammond asked before Jack could.

"That if I told you the truth you would never believe me because your job is more important." Rebecca flared. Her O'Neill temper abruptly roaring to life. She stood and pushed her father away. "I grew up hearing that you chose to leave after I was born." She lashed out, shoving Jack backwards. "You let Grandfather run you off and mom married that bastard. I was treated like an object because of him. When he was pissed I was his punching bag. When he was frustrated I …" She trailed off.

"You what Becca? What did he do?" Daniel asked from behind her.

Rebecca looked down. "When Mom lost her novelty to him he decided that his step-daughter was someone worth pursuing."

The bitterness in her words sent a knife straight to Jack's heart. "He used you …"

"In every way that a person could be used." Rebecca replied softly. Her bitterness quickly turned back to anger. "Why didn't you come back for me?" She yelled, hitting Jack's chest with a closed fist. "Why didn't you tell mom that you would be back as soon as you got the opportunity? She would have waited for you. Did you know that? She loved you. She believed that you would take care of her and me. She believed that you loved her!" She struck him again. She kept hitting him until Jack lunged forward and hugged her. "Why didn't you let him kill me like he did her?" Rebecca sobbed.

"You are cleared for a go and leave at 0900." Hammond said softly to Sam before leaving.

"Don't say that Becca." Jack whispered against her hair. "If I had known sooner I would have come back for you, I swear it. And if I could have saved your mother I would have, I promise you that." Soon the only sounds the filled the briefing room was Rebecca's sobs and Jack's quiet murmurs.


	5. Chapter 4 Tangent

Chapter 4Tangent

"Teal'c was ordered to push the envelope. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Rebecca said, giving her father a look.

"Well, that'd be nice." Jack answered.

"Where else would he go?" Daniel asked, looking at the woman he liked. She was standing a little too close to Paul Davis for his taste. He glanced at Sam and she shrugged.

"Good point." Jack replied. Oblivious to what was going on around him. He looked up when a black hummer drove up. "Well, here we go."

Sam, Jack and Rebecca all snapped to attention while Paul went to open the car door for General Hammond and an African American three star General. All three of the officers saluted the two men. The second General returned the salute.

"Is there a problem, Colonel?" Hammond questioned.

"No, Sir." Jack replied. "Not at all. I'm sure Teal'c just felt he'd take her for a spin … around the world."

Hammond smirked. "Well, while we're waiting, I have someone who'd like to meet your team."

Paul went back over to his spot by Rebecca. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, allow me to introduce Lieutenant General Vidrine."

Vidrine turned his attention to each member of the team in turn. "Colonel."

"General."

"Major."

"General."

"Lieutenant."

"General."

"Doctor."

"General."

"General Hammond has told me nothing but good things." Vidrine intoned.

"Has he, Sir?" Jack asked with a smile. "Well, then I'm sure he's left something out."

Vidrine looked unamused. "Such as?"

"Teal'c? Ya there, buddy?" Jack asked into his radio, quickly losing his smile.

"Were Teal'c and the good General separated at birth?" Rebecca whispered to Paul.

"I asked myself the same question when I first met him." Paul replied with a smile. Neither one of them caught the glare that Daniel gave.

"Look immediately to the southwest, O'Neill." Teal'c finally said over the radio. Everyone turned to see a death glider swoop down at a very high speed. It passed over them making a huge sonic boom which caused everyone to duck as it passed approximately three feet above them.

"What in God's name is that?!" Vidrine questioned.

"That, General, is the X-301 intercept." Paul replied.

Jack finally smiled again. "Looking good Teal'c. Give us another fly-by, low and slow."

"As you wish." Teal'c replied, preparing to do another fly-by.

"It's a hybrid craft, Sir, made with a combination of good old American know-how, and two Goa'uld Death Gliders that SG-1 recovered a couple years ago." Paul explained.

"It may be the most impressive aircraft I've ever seen!" Vidrine intoned.

"Oh, it's more than that, Sir." Rebecca replied, smiling at Paul. "Up till now, we haven't had a platform from which we could launch an attack on a Goa'uld ship … now we do."

"What makes it fly?" Vidrine asked, turning to Rebecca.

"Um … Sam …" Rebecca stuttered turning to the other woman.

"It's difficult to explain, Sir." Sam said, quickly taking the ball from Rebecca. "The power plant doesn't exert force against gravity as much as take enertia out of the equation. Even pilots are immune to ordinary G forces. We don't completely understand the physics …"

Rebecca and Paul smirked when Vidrine's eyes started to glaze over. "Major," he cut off quickly. "I'll just accept the fact that it flies."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said with a smile.

Jack watched the craft fly overhead again. "Oh, it flies, yes, Sir!"

"Good idea, turning the question over to Sam." Paul replied, as he and Rebecca walked away from the group.

"Paul, I'm the historian in the group." Rebecca reminded him gently. "I don't know a damn thing about astrophysics."

"Is an O'Neill actually admitting that they don't know something?"

Rebecca hit him lightly on the arm. "Thanks Major."

Hammond was the only one who noticed Daniel watching Paul and Rebecca. "They're just friends, son. Although I wouldn't blame her if she did develop feelings towards Major Davis."

"What do you mean?" Daniel questioned.

"They have a lot in common." Hammond replied. He looked up when Teal'c landed the glider and got out. "Major, Lieutenant, come on."

Vidrine walked towards Teal'c. "I always like to get a view of the man in the cockpit. How does she fly, Son?"

"The vehicle performed within the expected parameters." Teal'c intoned.

"Whoo-hoo!" Jack hollered. He stopped when he realized that everyone was looking at him. "Sorry, sir." The other three members of SG-1 grinned. "I couldn't help getting caught up in Teal'c's enthusiasm."

Paul grinned at Rebecca and then addressed Vidrine. "Upon completion of a fight-test program, we hope to deploy the X-301 as an orbital defense craft under your command, Sir."

Vidrine smirked, well as much of one as his personality would allow. "In all seriousness, if that's all right with you, Colonel. How effective can a single fighter be against a potential fleet of Goa'uld warships?"

"That is what these tests are to determine, sir." Rebecca answered.

Vidrine nodded at the girl. "Let's find out. What's next?"

Jack grinned. "I take second seat for an air-to-air live fire test, Sir."

Hammond nodded. "Our SGC control room will serve as Mission Control, Sir."

"Light that candle, boys." Vidrine said with a nod.

"Yes, sir." Jack replied, smiling at Teal'c.

"Teal'c bring him back in one piece." Rebecca called after them.

"I will endeavor to do just that Rebecca O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"I'm more worried over whether or not they bring the ship back in one piece." Paul replied as he held the passenger side door to the hummer that SG1 arrived in for Rebecca. Daniel and Sam got into the back and Paul got in behind the wheel.

"My father's not as young as he used to be, Paul." Rebecca said with a smirk.

Paul roared with laughter as he started the hummer. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"You're not supposed to get me into trouble Major." Rebecca huffed, pouting a little bit.

"All's fair in love and war, my dear, young Lieutenant O'Neill." Paul replied. This time only Sam caught the glare that Daniel gave Paul. The tension continued when SG-1 and Hammond joined Paul and Sam in the control room for the weapons test. Rebecca stood behind Paul while he and Sam relayed messages to Jack and Teal'c. Rebecca looked at Paul when the radar went blank and a tracking failure message came up.

"The hell's going on?" Rebecca demanded.

"Digger 1, Digger 1? This is flight." Sam said desperately into the headset. "They're not responding."

"We're experiencing atmospheric interference." Paul explained, more for Rebecca's sake than for anyone else.

"Major Carter?" Vidrine asked.

"The glider was setting up target drones when it accelerated into a steep vertical climb." Sam explained. "It's off our radar, we're attempting to reacquire …"

"Are you saying they've gone into orbit?" Rebecca just barely kept from shouting at the older woman.

"I'm saying they're headed straight out into space." Sam replied, looking at Rebecca.

The others spoke around her but Rebecca was lost. "Teal'c wouldn't do this intentionally. There has to be something wrong." She finally managed, giving Paul a grateful smile when he squeezed the hand that had somehow ended up on his shoulder. Rebecca was lost again.

"You alright?" Paul asked her softly.

"No." Rebecca answered. Paul wordlessly drew the young officer into his arms, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone else in the room.

"Becca, why don't you try to send some radio messages, it might help your father to hear your voice." Paul said softly.

Rebecca nodded and took the headset that Paul offered her. "Digger 1 come in. Daddy or Teal'c please respond." She waited for a few heartbreaking moments. "Nothing."

Paul rubbed her back. "NASA deep-space tracking is trying to boost the signal."

Daniel's eyes shot daggers at the other man, but he put that aside for the moment. "General, maybe we should contact our allies capable of space flight. Tell em our situation."

Hammond nodded. "Proceed, Doctor. SG-2 will be standing by to assist."

"How fast is the glider going now?" Vidrine asked.

"Roughly a million miles an hour." Paul answered.

Rebecca summed up all of her training to stand up straight. "At least they're no longer accelerating." Rebecca returned to staring at the blank radar while Vidrine announced that he was leaving. She smiled gratefully when Paul held out his empty chair for her. She sank into it.

"Sir, I have an idea," Sam said sitting next to Rebecca, "but a whole lotta things have got to go right for it to work."

"Cheyenne, we have a problem!" Jack's voice came over the radio.

Rebecca found her voice first. "Digger 1, this is flight! Reading you five by!" She looked up when there was no answer.

"Why haven't they responded?" Hammond asked.

"We'll have to wait for it, Sir." Sam replied.

"It's a time lag, Sir." Paul explained. "The time it takes for our signal to travel from Earth to the X-301 and back."

"Colonel, you're so far out, there's already a time lapse of a few minutes, so conversation is gonna be a problem." Sam jumped onto Jack's next message. "We've received some preliminary tracking data from deep space network. The glider is going to pass relatively close to Jupiter. We're hoping if we can somehow nudge your trajectory just a bit, you can perform a sling-shot maneuver back toward Earth. Message ends 1430 Zulu."

"A time lag. Good thinking, Major." Paul replied.

Sam turned to everyone else in the room to explain. "It would take a few minutes for our radio signal to get that far our, even at the speed of light."

"…Flight. Digger one … we read you … we have lost control of the craft to some sort of recall device." Jack's voice finally came over the radio. "Apparently, Apophis installed in his death gliders. Over! Flight, do you copy?! Uh … flight. I don't know whether or not you can hear me, but … uh … controls are not responding." Both Sam and Rebecca closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "No thrusters and no reaction control system. We are … ballistic."

"Dammit!" Sam muttered. "I was counting on them having at least some ability to maneuver it! I don't know how to swing them around Jupiter without reaction control systems!" Paul gave Rebecca a sad look and Sam spoke into the radio. "We're hoping we can somehow nudge your trajectory so you can do a sling-shot maneuver back to earth. Message end: 1430 Zulu."

"Message understood at1433 Zulu." Jack answered. "Uh, flight this is Digger 1. We have negative … nudging capabilities. Stand by, flight. Uh, flight. Digger 1. We've got two AIM-120 Alpha rocket motors that may, I'll say again, may, be at our disposal. Can we over ride the release mechanism and keep em attached through burnout? If so, we need to calculate where, when, and duration of burn. Digger 1 at 1458 Zulu."

Hammond looked slightly confused. "Major Davis?"

"They want to cook off the missiles, Sir." Paul explained.

"What for?" Rebecca asked.

"If we can get enough Delta V out of the missiles' rocket motors, our plan might still work." Sam explained. "We'll need an over ride procedure. Can you do it?"

"That's the easy part." Paul muttered.

"Talk them thru it." Sam said getting up. Paul quickly took her seat and her headset. "I'll need half an hour to make the burn calculations, Sir."

Paul turned to look at Sam. "Half an hour? Major, don't get me wrong, but the margin for error for this …"

"That's the time we've got …" Sam replied.

"I realize that!" Paul argued. "They thrust in the wrong direction, they hit Jupiter."

"Wait any longer and we're too late." Sam retorted. She turned to Hammond. "Sir?"

Hammond looked at Rebecca who nodded. "Do it."

Paul began to give rapid-fire instructions to Jack and Teal'c. When he was finished, he nodded at Rebecca who continued with what Sam told her to say. "Fire missile two followed by missile one. I know this sounds like a lot, Daddy, but it's what we have to do. Commence at any point from 1622 Zulu. This is flight. 1618 Zulu."

"Preliminary data coming in." Sam said a little while later. It was a failure. Sam and Rebecca both put their heads down and Paul just stared out into space.

Rebecca found her voice first. "Digger 1, this is flight. We have no joy on the burn. I'm sorry, Col … Daddy, but the missiles just didn't have enough thrust …"

Paul squeezed her hand and took over. "Your current trajectory takes you out of the solar system and towards the Oort cloud, which you should reach in a … in a few months. We're all still thinking down here, so, don't give up. 1813 Zulu."

As soon as Paul turned the radio off, Rebecca threw her head set down … hard. "Dammit!"

"Lieutenant, it's going to be alright." Hammond replied, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"That's my father up there, Sir." Rebecca retorted breaking.

"Come here." Paul said softly, pulling her into a hug and rubbing her back. "Your dad's a fighter, he'll be fine."

"Becca …" Daniel said, coming over to take her from Paul.

"I'm fine." Rebecca pulled away from Paul and wiped her eyes quickly. She sat and pulled her head set back on.

Jack's voice came over the radio. "Flight, this is Digger 1. Failed burn caused damage to our power systems and life support."

"No propulsion of any kind and this attempt to change their course has damaged both life support and power systems. For the moment, we'll have complete shutdown of all nonessential systems." Paul said softly.

"Maybe they could try to disconnect what ever it is that blocked them out in the first place." Rebecca proposed.

"It's worth considering." Hammond said, nodding.

"No, Sir, I don't think it is." Sam countered.

"Why not?" Rebecca asked in a controlled voice, trying to curtail her temper.

"We have to assume there's a failsafe mechanism to prevent the pilot from attempting just that." Sam explained.

Rebecca squeezed her temples. "We don't know that for a fact."

"Yeah, but it makes sense." Sam argued. "At this point, I recommend we depend on the life support."

"The engineers who designed the craft are running scenarios now." Paul cut in. "They can scrub CO2. Oxygen and power are gonna be a problem now. It's going to get cold up there."

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked hopefully, turning to the newest person to enter the room.

"The Tollan don't have a space craft fast enough, or close enough to get there within a year." Daniel replied.

"And the Tok'ra?" Hammond asked.

"Uh … yeah!" Daniel answered. "I spoke with Anise personally. She said they had a scout ship within a day or so of Earth, barely, but it's on a covert mission to a Goa'uld occupied world, and the High Council doesn't want to expose the operative by … making … contact."

Rebecca and Paul shared a suffering look. "Then, why would they bother to tell you that much?" The woman asked.

"They hope that the operative will complete the mission and report back in time to help Jack and Teal'c." Daniel answered.

Hammond sighed. "I assume Anise refused to say where and what this covert mission was."

"And to understand not wanting to jeopardize the life of a Tok'ra important to both of us. I mean, I sort of lost my temper, but she said she was doing us a favor, by telling us as much as she did." Daniel replied. Sam and Daniel began to discuss the possibilities as to where the planet might be.

Both Rebecca and Paul looked confused. "So … that narrows it down?" Paul asked, rubbing his temple.

"Yes, it does." Sam replied eagerly. "Sir, with your permission …"

"Granted!" Hammond interrupted.

Sam and Daniel were almost out the door when the latter realized that Rebecca wasn't behind them. "Becca?" Daniel asked.

"Lieutenant?" Hammond asked.

"Permission to stay behind sir?" Rebecca asked, rising.

"On what grounds?" Hammond questioned.

"Sir, in case this doesn't work … I don't want to miss my last opportunity to tell my father some things." Rebecca answered, looking directly in the General's eyes.

Hammond nodded his understanding. "Permission granted Lieutenant O'Neill, and besides, it might help keep Colonel O'Neill's spirits up to hear your voice from time to time."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied.

"Lieutenant," Sam began. "You're not the only one who'd want to say goodbye to him."

"Yes, but I owe him more than you do, Major." Rebecca replied, calmly. "If this is my last chance to beg him for forgiveness then I'm going to take it." She and the older woman stared at each other for a few long moments before the rest of SG-1 exited. Rebecca sank back into the chair next to Paul's.

She put her headset on just as Jack's next transmission came through. "Flight this is Digger 1 at one niner 52 Zulu. We have initiated power conservation, and will have to eliminate the downlink. We'll reconfigure for a communication pass five minutes before and after every hour."

"This is flight." Rebecca responded. "Hold tight, guys. We got a new plan. We're trying to reach you with a Tok'ra scout ship. Message ends at 1947 Zulu."

"Uh … flight … Becca, Digger 1; we would prefer to do something. Tell us how to fix this thing, we'll fly ourselves home." Jack answered.

Rebecca and Paul shared a look. "If you're thinking of trying to disconnect the recall device, Major Carter thinks that would just make things worse." The woman answered.

Hammond took Paul's headset and relayed a message to Digger 1; he turned to Rebecca. "Lieutenant, anything you want to add?"

"Daddy, I love you and we're trying to figure out a way to get you out of this … O'Neill out at 2100." Rebecca said chokingly. A little while later, Rebecca turned in her chair. "General."

"What is it, Lieutenant?" Hammond asked.

"General. Sir, Sam and Daniel are now aboard a Tok'ra scout ship being piloted by her father, Sir." Rebecca replied.

"We're designating it Digger 2." Paul finished slowly.

"I call that good news, Major. What's the problem?" Hammond questioned.

Paul sighed. "We've only received the one coded message, Sir. Before they made the jump into hyper space. Now, by my calculations, even at the ship's top speed …"

Rebecca bit her lip and lowered her head. "Daddy and Teal'c will be dead by the time they arrive."

Hammond shot the girl a worried look. "Lieutenant …" Hammond began.

"Sir … I'm not going to get worked up until I have a reason to." Rebecca replied in a controlled voice. Hammond nodded quickly.

Jack's voice came over the radio a little while later. "Trying to sleep, but it's hard. CO2 levels are high." Both Rebecca and Paul placed their hands over their faces. Hammond stared ahead with a stoic look on his face. "Headache is bad. Send aspirin. I estimate three hours. This is Digger 1."

Paul wiped at the tears falling from his eyes. "Shall I respond, Sir?" He asked, looking at the girl sitting next to him. The only movement coming from her was the shaking of her shoulders as she sobbed.

Hammond placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his second in command's daughter. "Do we have any information to pass on?"

"No, Sir. Not since Major Carter reported they boarded the scout ship." Paul replied.

"Let the man try to sleep." Hammond said.

"Yes, Sir." Paul replied.

"I need to get out of here." Rebecca replied quickly. She got up and didn't even bother wiping her eyes. Hammond and Paul watched helplessly as she ran out of the room.

"Sir …" Paul began.

"Go after her Major, I'll hold down the fort here." Hammond replied.

"Thank you sir." Paul answered before he shot out of the room after Rebecca. He caught up to her in the gym.

"Leave me alone Paul." She muttered, not looking up from the punching bag that she was beating the hell out of.

"What did that punching bag ever do to you Becca?" Paul asked jokingly, coming up behind her. "Becca." He grabbed her shoulder.

Rebecca spun around and slammed him into the wall. She followed him and held him there by the throat. Paul returned her gaze, not showing the fear that he felt. He had read her file, she was a trained killer. True they both had the same basic military training, the only difference was that she was Special Ops and he was a paper pusher. He realized that she could kill him with her bare hands right then and there and there wasn't a damn thing that the SF outside could do to stop her. She smirked, almost as if she could read his thoughts. "I could kill you right now."

"You won't." Paul answered softly.

Rebecca struck out and punched him with a right that would have made Ali proud. Paul put his hands up and took every blow that she threw at him, only defending himself. "Fight back, damn you." Rebecca screamed in frustration. She took a step back and Paul stepped forward. Rebecca threw another right and despite the fact that his hands were up, the force shoved him back against the wall. Soon her punches began to lessen as the tears fell faster down her face and she was only striking at his chest.

"Becca …" He began. He looked into her eyes again and the fiery look was gone and was replaced with one of despair. Paul pulled her into his arms as she sobbed harder. Rebecca hooked her arms around his neck and cried. "It's alright." He whispered, ignoring the tears that came to his eyes and trailed down his bruised cheek.

Rebecca looked up at him and ran her fingertips lightly over his bruised cheek. "I'm sorry." She choked out.

"You warned me." Paul replied softly, smiling through his tears.

Rebecca hauled him back up against her and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'm sorry." She whispered more urgently as she kissed him harder.

Paul's hands came up to cup her face before he turned them around so he could press her against the wall. "Told you … you have nothing to be sorry about." He gasped before kissing her. Their tears mingled as they kissed, until they had to pull away out of a need for oxygen. "Becca …" He said desperately, holding her closer and resting his forehead on her shoulder. He breathed in heavily as he tried to control the want and need that raged through his body.

Rebecca ran her fingers through his hair. "Paul … if Daddy doesn't make it through this then I'll hand in my resignation and go to DC with you."

Paul looked up. "Becca …"

"We'll talk about it later." She muttered pulling him down for another kiss. "We should get back before Hammond sends some SFs to look for us and this situation gets a whole lot worse." Paul nodded and they headed back towards the control room. "If it makes you feel better it looks like my dad beat you up."

"Thanks Becca." Paul replied, smirking.

"Major … you alright?" Hammond asked when he saw Paul's face.

"Lieutenant O'Neill told me to leave her alone to work out her frustrations and I didn't listen." Paul answered.

"Maybe you should have Doctor Frasier check that out." Hammond said with a smirk.

"No I'm fine." Paul answered, reclaiming his seat. He put his headset back on and rubbed his cheek. "Your Lieutenant has a damn fine right hook though."

Hammond's smirk grew wider. "Thanks for the information. I'll just make sure that I never make her mad."

"Maybe if we call Janet she'll bring you some ice Major." Rebecca said with a smirk as she reclaimed her seat next to Paul and put her headset on.

"No thanks." Paul said.

"Seriously, Major. Ice can do wonders to make the … swelling go down." Rebecca returned.

Paul caught her double meaning and shot her a glare. "Thank you for your medical advice Lieutenant."

Hammond watched the exchange between the two officers in fascination. "Let's get back to work people." He finally managed after a long awkward silence. The tension returned to the room quickly, when they realized that Paul's earlier prediction about Sam and Daniel not reaching the stranded ship in time might be correct. The laughter was soon replaced, once again, with tears as Rebecca tried to come to grips with what life without her father would be like. Hammond rested a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "It's been almost three hours. I'd like to send a final message to Colonel O'Neill."

Both Paul and Rebecca had tears slipping down their cheeks again. "Yes, Sir." Paul managed.

"Lieutenant O'Neill, if there is anything you would like to say …" Hammond started.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca choked out.

Sam's voice was heard over the radio. "This is Digger 2; we are in the solar system, and preparing retrieval. We estimate our time to station keep with Digger 1 is four minutes. Stand by." The three officers looked at each other and waited. Rebecca reached into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out her rosary. She began to pray and seconds later Paul also began praying; he reached over and squeezed her hand while they waited. "Flight, this is Digger 2, we have Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c aboard! They're both alive!!!"

Everyone in the control room started cheering. Rebecca was swept up into hugs by first Hammond and then Paul. The latter kissed her quickly on the lips before even realizing that he did it. Rebecca clung to Paul harder as her shock registered for a moment. She then pulled away and managed to press the button to turn on her headset. "Well done, Digger 2, congratulations! Now come on home!"

A couple hours later, Rebecca was the first person in the gate room when the technician announced an incoming wormhole with SG-1's GDO code. She ran over to Teal'c and her father. "Daddy." She cried, helping Daniel support him.

"Becca?" He asked softly.

"I'm here Daddy, you're fine." She said the tears that she'd been holding off since the message came through falling down her cheeks.

Jack hugged her to him tighter and kissed the top of her head. "My baby girl, I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." Rebecca replied. She and Daniel helped him onto the stretcher that the medic came up with.

Jack grabbed her hand. "Becca."

"I'll be there in a little bit." She said softly, kissing his hand. Jack nodded, squeezed her hand and then released it. Daniel frowned when she walked past him and went to Paul.

"So I take it this means that you're not going with me?"

Rebecca shook her head. "You're not upset are you?"

"Colonel O'Neill's alive … there's nothing to be upset about. I wasn't going to wish that something like that would happen just to get you to DC with me. If you're going to transfer there I want it to be because you want to, not because something happens." Paul replied softly. He looked over to where Daniel stood glaring at them. "Doctor Jackson would be most upset if you left with me."

"Daniel … Daniel's been after me to go out with him." Rebecca confessed.

"Do it Becca. There will always be a reason why we can't be together no matter how much we want it. And with Senator Kinsey making waves right now about the Stargate program us getting together might not be a good idea at the moment." Paul said. "I won't be upset if it happens to be a lasting thing between you two. I just want you happy."

"Thank you Paul." Rebecca replied. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

Paul nodded. "Meet me in your office." He nodded at Daniel and then slipped out.

"You and Major Davis seem to be pretty cozy." Daniel said from behind her.

"We're just friends Daniel." Rebecca replied.

"Is that so?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, that's so." Rebecca retorted before walking out of the gate room and into her office.

Paul closed the door behind her and pulled her close for a kiss. "Mmm … I'll be in touch."

"You better." She replied before kissing him again.

"Give Daniel a chance … if it doesn't work out then you can come running to me and I'll pick up the broken pieces." Paul said, holding her close.

"Promise?" Rebecca asked.

"You bet." Paul replied. He kissed her one more time. "Go check on your father, I have to go say goodbye to Hammond."

"Paul, wait…" Rebecca stopped him. "What time does your flight leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning, why?" Paul asked.

"Why don't you come over to the house … I'll cook dinner." Rebecca finished.

"Your dad …"

"Won't mind." Rebecca finished. "Meet me in the infirmary." She kissed his cheek and then exited her office. True to form, five minutes later Paul entered the infirmary.

"I heard you were coming home for dinner Major." Jack said to the surprise of the rest of his team.

"As long as you don't mind sir." Paul replied, slowly.

"Nah, I don't mind at all." Jack answered. "Teal'c why don't you come with us and then Daniel, Sam and Jacob can catch up later."

"That would be acceptable O'Neill." Teal'c replied and the rest of SG1 murmured their agreement. Janet released the men into Rebecca's care and they made their way to the surface.

"Do you have a rental?" Rebecca asked, turning to Paul.

"Yes." Paul answered.

"Why doesn't Teal'c ride with you since he knows the way to the house? In case we get separated." Rebecca replied, pulling the truck keys out of her pocket.

"That's fine." Paul answered. He led Teal'c over to his rental and noticed that Daniel stared at him for a long time before getting into his own car. Sam and Jacob got into her car. Rebecca started the engine of the truck once she was sure that her passenger was secure. She led the caravan down the mountain and towards their house. Rebecca looked in her rearview mirror and noted that Paul was behind her.

"So…" Jack drawled. "What's going on with you and Major Davis?"

"Nothing." Rebecca replied quickly, too quickly. She glanced at her father when she stopped for a red light. "We're just friends Daddy. He's a good guy." Rebecca led the group into the house after they had all parked in the driveway and on the street. She bustled around and acted as hostess making sure that everyone got a drink before retreating into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Need some help?" Paul asked coming into the kitchen. He came forward to wash his hands. "This is what I miss the most."

"Us cooking dinner together?" Rebecca asked before handing him the vegetables for the salad, a knife and a bowl.

"We made a good team." Paul replied as he busied himself with chopping. He finished preparing the salad and placed it in the refrigerator before walking up behind Rebecca and wrapping his arms around her waist. Neither of them noticed Daniel watching from the doorway of the kitchen. "What smells so wonderful?"

"Marinated steak." Rebecca replied, turning over the meat that was on the stovetop grill.

Paul chuckled. "I think your perfume smells better than that."

"I thought we agreed…"

"I know what we agreed but whenever I'm around you I can't seem to keep my hands off of you." Paul replied, nuzzling her neck.

"You better stop that." Rebecca retorted. "My father might have a headache but his trigger finger is just fine and I think that he could convince Teal'c to bury you out in the back yard."

"A kiss from you is worth it." Paul said bravely, cupping her chin and turning her face so he could kiss her.

"Becca, how's dinner coming?" Jack yelled from the living room.

"Almost ready." Rebecca yelled back as the two officers jumped apart. "Come on and fix your plates." She winked at Paul as everyone trooped into the kitchen and got their food.

"I hate to eat and run but I've got to return the car before I catch my flight." Paul said standing and taking his empty plate into the kitchen. "Teal'c …"

"I'll take him back to the base, since I have to take Dad there anyway." Sam said quickly.

Paul came back out and grabbed his coat. "I'll walk you out." Rebecca said, placing her plate on the coffee table and jumping up.

"Thank you sir." Paul said with a nod towards Jack. He smiled at SG1 before he and Rebecca exited. "I was out of line in the kitchen Rebecca, I'm sorry." Paul gushed when they reached his car.

"I wasn't exactly fighting you off and we both know that I can kick your ass." Rebecca replied. She nodded. "I'm going to give into Daniel and we're going to see where this thing may lead us … but he'll never have my heart. That will always belong to you."

Paul nodded. "Maybe someday …" He stopped and hugged the lieutenant. He kissed her cheek and then held her close for a long moment.

"Paul …"

"Your father's watching from the window." Paul said softly.

Rebecca nodded and kissed his cheek. "Call me when you get home?"

"Of course." Paul nodded. He squeezed her hand before getting in behind the wheel of his car. Paul backed out of the driveway and then just looked at Rebecca for a moment. She looked so impossibly young and vulnerable that all he wanted to do was throw the car into park, jump out and hold her in his arms for the rest of his life. Paul sighed and called himself a fool before he put his car in gear and drove off down the street.

"You coming back in?" Jack asked from the porch after the Major drove off.

"Yeah." Rebecca said before walking up the porch steps and following her father into the house.


	6. Chapter 5 The Curse

Chapter 5The Curse

"Who's getting assigned to SG-1?" Jack asked when Hammond walked into the briefing room. Sam, Teal'c and Rebecca all froze when the General announced that they were on stand down. Jack had been trying to get them all to go fishing for awhile and with Daniel leaving to go to a mentor's funeral in Chicago, well here was a perfect opportunity.

"Enjoy your down time." Hammond said with a smile as he walked out of the briefing room.

"Let's swing by the house Becca, so you can pick up your bag." Jack said smiling at his daughter.

"What?" Rebecca asked with a mixture of shock and horror on her face.

"We're going to the family cabin to fish." Jack replied.

"Daddy, I love you, I really do … but I have to work on some translations that Daniel left for me." Rebecca said quickly, before practically running to the door.

"You just don't want to go fishing." Jack accused softly.

"As much as I love you … that's how much I hate fishing." Rebecca answered before walking out the door. She met up with Sam in the lab a little while later. "I heard he tried to get you to go as well."

"He tried." Sam said with a smile. "What is it with your father and fishing?"

"To him it's a religious experience almost. My grandfather O'Neill is the same way." Rebecca said with a smile. "It's the only way that the two of them can spend time together."

"And you'd rather do more constructive things with your father?" Sam asked.

"Yeah like going to other planets and running for our lives from aliens." Rebecca said with a smirk.

A little while later Daniel returned to the SGC with a jar that he believed contained a snake. The two women of the SG-1 briefed with Daniel and Hammond about the jar. Sam finally took the cursed thing back to her lab to study, leaving the youngest O'Neill with her archaeologist and the general.

"General, the inventory of the Steward expedition lists two jars." Daniel said softly.

"Can you find the other one?" Hammond asked.

"I can try." Daniel replied, smiling at Rebecca. "I was going to head back to Chicago tonight."

"Not alone." Hammond said sternly. "If the Goa'uld is involved then you'll need military backup. Lt. O'Neill, I want you to go with him."

"Yes sir." Rebecca said, getting up and saluting. She and Daniel exited the briefing room. "We just have to swing by the house so I can change and get some clothes."

"Alright." Daniel replied. He waited until they reached the elevator, before pulling Rebecca into his arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. If the General didn't request that I go with you I was ready to beg him." Rebecca muttered, before pulling him down to her for a kiss. They had decided to become a couple before he left for Chicago.

"Come on my military escort." Daniel said when the elevator doors opened. Rebecca trailed behind him when they walked out into the parking lot. "What are you doing?" He asked pulling her to him.

"Practicing watching your six." She said with a smirk before signing the clipboard the SF handed her. She handed it to Daniel who also signed it.

Rebecca enjoyed the flight to Chicago. The new couple enjoyed the time that they had to cuddle without having to hide it from the rest of the team. "Have you figured out how you're going to tell Jack?"

"I don't have a clue." Rebecca answered.

Daniel led the way to the artifacts room at the museum. "Hello? Hello?" He called when they walked into the dark room.

"I don't like this Daniel." Rebecca said trying the light switch. "Damn." She muttered when it didn't come on.

"Are you getting one of your father's feelings?" Daniel asked, finding a flashlight and turning it on.

"Not exactly." Rebecca answered taking the flashlight from him. She immediately pulled out her sidearm when someone passed next to them. Rebecca expertly held her Berretta and the flashlight the way she was trained. She turned the light toward a rustling sound and a man covered his face.

"Do you mind?" The man asked in an irritated voice.

"Who's this?" Rebecca asked Daniel.

"Lt. Rebecca O'Neill meet Dr. Steven Rayner." Daniel said.

"Lt, huh?" Steven asked in surprise.

"Yes … Doctor … the Air Force has been letting women in for many decades now." Rebecca said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She returned her gun back to its holster at the small of her back.

"What are you doing here?" Daniel asked Steven.

"What are you doing here?" Steven retorted. He looked Rebecca up and down. "Although I don't mind you being here."

Rebecca smiled tightly. "Daniel, honey, can I punch him?"

"No." Daniel said to Rebecca before turning to Steven. "I asked first."

"I work here, Daniel. Remember? I'm looking for the breaker box, where ever the damn thing is!" Steven replied.

"Right … we had a few questions for the curator." Daniel said as the three of them started looking for the box.

"Are you two together?" Steven asked, looking Rebecca up and down again.

"Yeah, we are." Daniel answered.

"Sarah's going to be upset." Steven replied.

"Her loss is my gain." Rebecca answered cheekily.

"Steven, the curator …" Daniel prompted.

"I don't think she's here." Steven answered, still distracted by Rebecca. "The lights were out when I came in. How old is she?"

"The curator?" Daniel asked confused.

"No … your friend." Steven said.

"My girlfriend is 22." Daniel said, putting harsh emphasis on the words 'my' and 'girlfriend'.

"Oh … you normally like them older than that." Steven replied. He didn't catch Rebecca rolling her eyes. "What did you want to ask the curator about?"

"I needed some information about items from the Steward Expedition. Some items were missing." Daniel answered.

"There's nothing missing." Steven answered quickly.

"I don't know what happens to you archeologists but for us Air Force types, canapic jars with some hieroglyphs and some unusual markings don't just grow legs and leave." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"What would you know about it?" Steven asked.

"I'm not a stupid fly girl." Rebecca retorted.

"Becca has a degree in history, mainly ancient civilizations." Daniel supplied.

"A doctorate?" Steven asked.

"No." Rebecca answered. "Sadly some of us get called away from our education to defend their country. Ever hear of a little country called Iraq? That's where I spent the time that I could have been starting my masters. So … what were you doing a couple months ago, because I was keeping your ass safe?"

Steven glared at the woman. "You were referring to the Osiris Jar." Both Daniel and Rebecca jumped. Rebecca shined the light on Steven.

"Yes." Daniel and Rebecca said at the same time.

"Destroyed in the explosion." Steven said simply.

"You sure about that?" Rebecca asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Positive." Steven said quickly, too quickly.

Rebecca looked at Daniel and shook her head. "Ok. Well, what about the gold amulet?"

"Obviously Daniel, the unintelligent military type is boring to you and you're looking to get back with Sarah, that's your business, I really couldn't care less. But I do have a problem with you coming here and involving your self in my work!" Steven growled.

Daniel took the flashlight from Rebecca and shined it in Steven's eyes. "I'm not looking to get back together with Sarah. This is the first time in a long time that I've been completely happy with my life. That includes the extremely intelligent military types that I've been spending time with. And don't you mean Doctor Jordan's work?"

"No! My work!" Steven said, his voice rising in anger. "Sarah and I were Dr. Jordan's assistants. You haven't been involved since you walked out on him."

Daniel's voice was soft. "I didn't walk out on him. I was – trying to protect him."

"You mean you distanced yourself to spare him the embarrassment of being associated with you. Daniel, you really should not have come back." Steven retorted. Neither of them noticed Rebecca moving away to turn on the lights.

"Found the breaker." She said when the two men looked at her. "Look, Steven, we don't have the time for you two to get into this right now. And if you keep your shit up then I will show you what I learned in Iraq. But you need our help; you're dealing with something that you can't even imagine."

"Why? Do you think there might be Aliens involved?" Steven asked Daniel sarcastically. The three of them turned when the elevator lifted to reveal the curator dead. "Oh, God!"

"Shit." Rebecca said moving over to the elevator.

"Do you think it might have been a snake?" Daniel asked softly.

"I don't think so." Rebecca answered, looking at Daniel. She ran a hand over her face. They didn't get another chance to talk until the police left. "We need Dad, but he's being an ass … let's go find Sarah and see what she knows and I'll check in with the base."

"Alright." Daniel answered and led her out. Daniel and Sarah were talking about the curator while Rebecca spoke on her cell phone to Hammond.

She rejoined them. "You're right it was a snake in the jar." She said softly to Daniel.

Daniel looked at her. "You're kidding?"

"I wish I was." Rebecca answered; she ran a hand through her short brownish-red hair. "If we're not back at the mountain in 24 hours than I have to check in again. You have any pictures of the Osiris Jar? The one that was destroyed in the explosion?" She asked Sarah.

"Yeah, here." Sarah said, handing them a picture of the jar. She watched as Daniel leaned over the younger woman's shoulder to study the picture.

When Rebecca rubbed her temple, Daniel rubbed the spot gently. "Headache?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." Rebecca answered. "We're missing something." She threw the picture onto the desk in frustration.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sarah asked, trying to keep the jealously out of her voice.

"Not that long." Daniel asked, still looking at the picture. "I can't make out the inscription around the collar."

"We weren't able to identify the symbols, but Dr. Jordan copied them in his notebook." Sarah said showing it to them. "Those markings are unlike anything we've ever seen before. They're not Egyptian."

"No, they're not Egyptian." Rebecca said softly.

"So, what are they?" Sarah asked, looking from her ex to his new girlfriend.

"What are they?" Daniel muttered standing up straight.

"You know! How?" Sarah exclaimed.

Daniel and Rebecca shared a look before Daniel answered. "Let's just say that I can't go into it right now, but this is really important."

"Did Dr. Jordan do any kind of preliminary tests on the Jar?" Rebecca asked, looking up.

"Not that I know of, but he kept all of his lab results on the computer." Sarah answered, going over to the computer. "Something's wrong."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Dr. Jordan's files are gone. Everything's been wiped clean! Including his e-mail account." Sarah replied.

"Do you keep backups?" Daniel asked, going over to the two women.

Sarah looked through the disks. "Yeah, they're not here." She started typing.

"What are you doing?" Daniel questioned.

Sarah didn't look away from the computer. "The system marks file spaces being deleted as 'Tombstone'." She launched into a long explanation about the program. "Got something! He received one message on the night he dies. Well, I'm guessing he never got around to reading it."

Daniel looked over her shoulder. "That's the carbon dating done on the item 14C."

"It's over 10,000 years old." Rebecca muttered.

Sarah looked at the man. "This means you were right all along!"

"Yeah … I know." Daniel said without enthusiasm.

"Egyptian civilization must be thousands of years older then we've ever assumed." Sarah said, looking at Rebecca and Daniel as they moved away from the computer.

"You can't tell anyone about that." Rebecca said softly.

"What are you talking about?!" Sarah asked Rebecca and then looked at Daniel. "This is exactly the evidence you've been looking for! This completely validates your theories!"

"All we've got are the results of one carbon dating on a missing artifact." Daniel explained patiently.

"So, we can contact the technician who preformed the analysis." Sarah responded. She looked at the computer and her mouth dropped open.

"What?" Rebecca asked in a tired voice.

"Doctor Jordan wasn't the only one to get these results." Sarah replied.

"What?" Rebecca asked again, going to the computer screen. "Damn it. Steven." She looked at Daniel. "I knew I had a feeling about that guy."

"O'Neill instincts?" Daniel asked with a small smile.

"Big time … about this whole situation." Rebecca answered. They left the office soon after that, but Sarah caught up with them when they went back to the museum.

"Daniel? There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Hi, Rebecca." Sarah added the last as an afterthought.

"Hi Sarah." Rebecca answered. "We're just doing a little extra research."

"I stopped by Steven's place, and he's gone. He's packed up everything and left." Sarah said.

"We know." Daniel answered.

"You think he stole the amulet, don't you?" Sarah asked Rebecca.

"Yes." Rebecca answered.

Sarah turned to Daniel. "To stop your theories from being proven correct?"

"It's possible." Daniel said with a sigh. "Anyway, we have to find him."

"Well, I'll come with you." Sarah said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Rebecca said firmly.

"We're talking about Steven, here." Sarah replied.

"There have been three deaths already." Rebecca said forcefully.

"Three?" Sarah asked.

"They found the body of the technician that did the analysis of the carbon dating." Daniel put in.

"I know Steven. He may be capable of a lot of things, but he's no murderer." Sarah said softly.

"You might not know him as well as you think you do." Rebecca retorted.

"At least not anymore." Daniel said, giving Rebecca a look.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sarah questioned. "Oh, let me guess … you can't explain, right?!"

"Sarah …" Daniel started.

"We have to leave soon, Daniel." Rebecca said, taking his hand.

Sarah looked from Daniel to Rebecca. "She's going?"

"Look, Sarah, Daniel and I are not just a couple … we work together as well …" Rebecca answered.

Sarah looked at Rebecca and then turned to Daniel. "Why can't you trust me? What have you been doing for the past 5 years?"

"I want to tell you, Sarah. Believe me, I do." Daniel said softly. "I wish you could see some of the things I've seen …"

"But the world is not ready to know … not yet." Rebecca finished.

"I'm not asking him to tell the world …" Sarah said to Rebecca before looking at Daniel. "I'm asking you to tell me. This is my life's work, too, Daniel. So, you're working for the government, what? Daniel!"

"That's why he can't tell you." Rebecca retorted. "Classified information, ever hear of it?"

"I'm sorry." Daniel replied softly, putting an arm around Rebecca's shoulders.

Rebecca started to say something but changed her mind when her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly. "O'Neill … thank you General … we'll head over there shortly. Yes sir." She hung up her phone. "The plane's waiting on us, Daniel … we've got to go."

"You're just going to disappear again, aren't you?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

Sarah glared at Daniel and Rebecca. "I think Steven was right. You never should have come back."

"Come on Becca." Daniel said, nodding. He was silent the whole way to the airport.

Rebecca waited until they got onto the military transport before looking at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Daniel said, holding her close.

Before too long they were back at the base and briefing General Hammond, Janet and Sam. "Do you believe this Steven Rayner has been taken over by a Goa'uld?" Hammond asked Rebecca.

"It makes sense." Rebecca answered, looking at Daniel.

"So, how do we find him?" Sam asked.

"Right now our only lead is a gold amulet that was stolen from Dr. Jordan's office. Now by Earth standards, it's a priceless relic, but the Goa'uld isn't interested in its monetary value so …" Daniel showed them a picture of the amulet.

"Then why take it?" Sam questioned.

"That's a good question." Daniel answered. "It's a pretty standard representation of Osiris."

Rebecca jumped in. "He's carrying a crook and flail, the scepters of kingship, and in the center in an ankh, which represents immortality."

"Could it be some sort of Goa'uld device?" Hammond questioned.

"It's possible." Rebecca answered.

"That would explain why it was the only item taken." Sam put in.

"Rebecca and I checked the other artifacts for any indication of Naquata, which is usually a sure sign of Goa'uld technology …"

"And we came up empty."

"Assuming this Goa'uld is Osiris, what does he want?" Hammond asked.

"He's been out of the loop a long time; he doesn't know what happened to Seth or Ra. He could be looking for the Isis Jar." Daniel answered.

"Or a way off the planet." Rebecca added.

"I've already put the base on alert." Hammond replied.

Janet showed them a dart filled with a liquid. "One dart should be more than enough to knock out an adult Goa'uld."

"Do we really want this thing alive?" Rebecca asked, looking at Daniel.

"Even though it's been in stasis for the last several thousand years, it could still be a valuable source of information." He answered.

Hammond looked at Daniel and the three women carefully. "I want you to hold that option in reserve. Your first priority is to stop the Goa'uld with minimum risk to yourselves." Hammond took a phone call and told them that Steven had boarded a flight to Cairo four hours earlier.

Daniel jumped up. "He could be headed back to the temple in Egypt where the jars were discovered. If we move fast, we could head him off, Sir."

Hammond nodded. "I can alert the Egyptian authorities. This needs to be a low profile operation. Dr. Frasier will accompany you."

Janet and Rebecca looked at each other and shrugged. They got a jeep when they reached Cairo and, after a short argument, Daniel handed the keys to Rebecca. Rebecca drove quickly and almost recklessly to the temple. "Where'd you learn how to drive on sand like that?" Janet asked.

"I spent almost six months in Iraq." Rebecca answered, getting out. She and Sam pulled out their P90s while Daniel loaded the tranquilizer gun. Sam led the way into the temple, followed by Janet and Daniel. Rebecca covered their six as they eased inside.

Daniel spotted Steven lying on the ground and ran over to him. Sam followed and put her hands on him. "I'm not sensing anything. He's not Goa'uld."

"Damn, I was hoping for a reason to shoot him." Rebecca muttered, catching Daniel's smile. She backed off so Janet could check him.

"Steven!" Daniel said as soon as he heard the other man moan.

"He's bleeding internally." Janet said softly.

"Steven, it's me and Rebecca." Daniel said as Rebecca took Sam's place.

"Daniel?" Steven asked.

"What happened?" Rebecca questioned.

"I took the amulet." Steven answered with a sigh. "It's over 10,000 years old. You … were right all along. I'm sorry." He groaned in pain.

Janet spoke to him in a calm voice. "Just take it easy, OK? I need you to hold still."

"She's a friend." Daniel said soothingly when Steven started.

"What about the jar?" Rebecca asked. Off of Steven's blank look she continued. "The Osiris Jar. Did you open it?"

"No." Steven answered.

"Why did you come here?" Daniel questioned. Steven told him that he had wanted to find a hidden chamber.

Janet's voice brought everyone quickly back to reality. "Daniel, we have to get him out of here!"

"Steven, who did this to you?" Daniel asked.

"I did!" Sarah said coming up and talking in a Goa'uld voice.

"Damn … she's turned into Osiris." Rebecca muttered. The three women jumped up and Daniel did the same, pointing the dart gun at her.

"Sarah?" Daniel asked.

Osiris used the hand device to send the three women crashing into the wall. Rebecca groaned and struggled not to black out. Daniel tried to use the distraction to shoot the Goa'uld with the dart but it bounced off. He started to reload. "Where's the Stargate?" She asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel said before getting thrown away.

Rebecca rolled onto her back and started easing towards her weapon. She groaned and looked over at Sam and Janet. "You two alright?" She whispered and didn't get an answer.

"This temple was once filled with worshippers." Osiris yelled.

"Yeah? Well, times have changed." Rebecca snapped. She picked up her P90 and rolled onto her knees. While Rebecca had Osiris distracted Daniel stabbed the Goa'uld with the dart. It had no effect and Osiris pressed the button so the rings would come down from the ship. Sam, who had finally gotten to her feet, and Rebecca emptied their magazines into the rings but they only bounced off. "You all right?" She asked, going over to Daniel.

"Yeah." Daniel said, pulling her into a fierce hug. "You alright."

"Just a headache. Hey, I'm my father's daughter." Rebecca answered.

"Where's Osiris?" Janet asked.

"Gone." Sam answered.

"Steven?" Daniel asked.

"If we get him out of here right now, I think he'll make it." Janet answered.

"I guess we've better … make up a story to tell him." Rebecca said, wrapping her arm around Daniel's waist.


	7. Chapter 6 Discovered

Chapter 6Discovered

Daniel pulled into the driveway of Jack's house. They had just returned from Egypt. Steven was in the back seat since Daniel was putting him up for the night. "You want to come in, Dad should be home soon and I know he'll want to see you."

"Sure." Daniel replied. He and Steven climbed out of the car and walked into the house. Ten minutes after they walked in, Jack came home.

"Becca." He called.

"Hey Daddy." Rebecca said, hugging her father.

"I heard you and Daniel had a mission while I was gone." Jack said, dropping his duffel bag.

"No biggie, just a little snake hunting." Rebecca replied with a shrug.

"Hey Daniel and someone I don't know." Jack said, looking past his daughter to the two men.

"Jack, this is Dr. Steven Raynor, he's a friend of mine." Daniel replied.

"It's wonderful to meet you Jack. Becca is a great girl. I tried to get her away from Daniel but it didn't work." Steven said with a smile. He caught the panicked look that Daniel and Rebecca shared.

"Anything that you two would like to share with the rest of the class?" Jack asked softly.

Rebecca moved over to Daniel's side and took his hand. "We're together."

"Rebecca Christine O'Neill." Jack said in exasperation. He glanced at Steven. "Don't you want something to drink? The kitchen is in through there." He waited for Steven to leave and then turned to Rebecca and Daniel. "Please tell me that this is just a cover story."

"It's not just a cover story Daddy." Rebecca snapped. "I'm adult and I am old enough to choose who I want to date. If you are upset about the fact that we're on the same team then I'll transfer to another one."

"No." Jack snapped.

"Then I'll transfer to another one." Daniel offered.

"No." Jack snapped. "I can't keep an eye on the two of you if you're not on SG-1."

"It won't affect our work, we've been skirting around this for a couple of weeks." Rebecca said softly. "Daddy, I really like him."

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you." Jack said after a long silence.

Rebecca ran forward and hugged her father. "Thank you Daddy.

"Does he make you happy?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Rebecca answered, smiling at Daniel.

"Then I'm fine with it … as long as you don't let it affect your work and the team." Jack said with a slight smile.

"With that said, Rebecca O'Neill would you let me take you to dinner and maybe some dancing?" Daniel asked with a smile as he kissed the back of her hand.

"I would love to Daniel Jackson but what about Dr. Rayner?" Rebecca asked.

"What about me?" Steven asked coming out of the kitchen.

"The kids want to go on a date." Jack replied moving over to the couch. "He could watch the game with me." Two pairs of eyes flew to Steven while Jack went about sitting and turning on the television.

"Sure." Steven said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Daniel replied. "I'm going to run to my apartment to change, I'll be back in a bit." He kissed Rebecca and then left.

Jack turned to his daughter as soon as Daniel shut the door behind him. "Oh God, what am I going to wear?" The youngest O'Neill scurried to her bedroom.

"Becca." Jack followed his daughter to her room. He watched her go through her closet trying to find something suitable to wear.

"What Daddy?" Rebecca asked distracted. She was looking at a skirt and a pair of dress slacks. "Which one?" She questioned holding them up.

"The slacks." Jack answered in an off-hand manner. "Rebecca, I was serious when I said that I don't want this to interfere with the team and how you two do your jobs."

"Don't worry about it Daddy." Rebecca replied. She tossed the slacks onto her bed and replaced the skirt. The shirt was easier to choose.

"I do worry about it Rebecca." Jack responded watching her pull out a white silk button down shirt.

"Daddy … are you worried about me or what this could do to the team?" Rebecca asked, tossing the shirt onto her bed next to the pants.

"You." Jack replied. Her watched her pick up her clothes and then go behind the changing screen that he had picked up for her on one of his many tours of duty. He sat on her bed and looked at his hands. "Daniel was married before."

"I know." Rebecca replied from behind the screen.

"Becca, be careful. I don't doubt that Daniel feels something for you but he really loved his wife. I guess what I'm trying to say is I remember what it's like to be a young man … don't let him pressure you into anything." When he looked up, his daughter was standing next to the screen, fully dressed. "I'd hate to have to kill my archeologist."

"Daddy …" Rebecca faltered and looked at her hands before looking back at her father. "I made a promise to Momma before she died that I would wait until I get married. I've broken so many promises that I made to her … I won't break this one."

Jack nodded. "I'll let you finish getting ready."

"Daddy …" Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Am I still your girl?"

"Yes." Jack said with a smile. "You're still my girl, but you're not my little girl anymore. I missed out on so much in your life Becca. Can you forgive me?"

"You don't have to ask because I already have." Rebecca answered, they hugged.

"Finish getting ready." Jack said with a smile. Ten minutes later, Daniel knocked on the front door and Jack let him in. "I think she's still getting ready. Becca, Daniel's here!"

"Thanks." Daniel said with a smile. He had changed into a button down shirt and slacks.

"I'm almost ready." Rebecca hollered back.

"You having fun Steven?" Daniel asked his friend as he walked into the living room.

"Loads." Steven replied dryly.

"Sorry … I'm ready." Rebecca said coming into the room.

"You look beautiful Becca." Daniel replied with a smile.

"Thank you." She went over and kissed him.

"Don't keep her out all night." Jack said automatically as he sat down on the couch.

"That's it?" Daniel asked.

"Don't push your luck with him." Rebecca said, grabbing his arm and leading him out.

Daniel took her to a nice restaurant and after they ordered he smiled at her. "You know, I just realized that we know virtually nothing about each other."

Rebecca nodded and took a sip of wine. "You're right. Do you want me to go first or do you want to?" Daniel made a motion with his hand that indicated he wanted her to go first. "Alright, I was born in Washington DC. I lived a very sheltered life until I was fifteen, that was when … he beat momma badly enough to put her in the hospital. She already had the papers giving up her parental rights ready and waiting; all she had to do was sign and date them. I suppose I should have been upset that she was so willing to do that but I know that she was doing what she thought best. I called Daddy; she gave him the papers and told him to take me away. He brought me back to Chicago which was where he was living at the time with Sara and Charlie. I did all the things that I always wanted to do after that … sing, act, continue my music lessons and dance. Whatever I wanted Daddy found a way for me to do it." She looked down and smiled. "I wanted to go to Oxford and study abroad … history … ancient civilizations. I was accepted but that was the one thing that Daddy couldn't afford. After some persuasion I agreed to join the Air Force. After boot camp was finished I got my bachelor's in History. I was approached by someone to join Special Ops, and much to my father's chagrin I did. A couple months later I was in Iraq. You know that story already. So, what about you?"

Daniel took a breath and took a long drink from his wine glass. "I was born in Cairo … my parents were archeologists. They were killed in an accident when I was eight. Ever since then I was shipped from foster home to foster home. I graduated from high school and started college when I was sixteen … that was my escape from that. Over time, I've earned three PhD's and have been laughed out of the academic field. The Stargate program was what changed my life. It has given me purpose and meaning. As long as it is kept secret I can't go back to the academic field, but we see things that other people can only dream of."

"It must be difficult having to settle for a dream that's only second best."

"No … this is my dream, Becca. I'm living an anthropologist's dream. We get to see ancient cultures first hand. It's fascinating. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you regret not going to Oxford?"

"No. My dad was right. I love the Air Force. I love what I do. And if I hadn't followed that career then we never would have met."

"Why?"

"Because I would be in Europe right now." She answered simply. Their meal arrived and they talked about their favorite books and movies. Daniel immediately regretted walking into the club after dinner. He wasn't a dancer; he never had been. "Let's dance."

"Becca, I can't dance." Daniel protested. "At least not to this." He indicated the fast paced music coming out of the speakers.

"Sure you can." Rebecca said with a devilish little grin as she dragged him out onto the dance floor. "Anyone can dance to this." She whispered her lips close to his ear. She listened to the music for a moment and then started grinding in time to it. He just stood there and watched her dance for a minute before he felt her hands on his hips as she guided his movements. "See, that's not so bad now, is it?" She asked as she undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

Daniel smiled. "Not bad at all." He wrapped his arms around her. Under her guide they danced every dance for the next couple of hours. When Daniel finally did look at his watch he almost spit out the drink he had just taken a sip of.

"What?"

"It's almost two in the morning … you're father's going to kill me."

"Relax Daniel, I'm an adult."

"We leave for a mission in the afternoon and I have to take Steven to the airport in the morning."

"Damn we do have a mission tomorrow. Let's go." Rebecca used her key to let them in when they reached the house. Daniel woke Steven up and then kissed Rebecca good night. She was heading towards her room when someone moved in the shadows. "Go to bed."

"Do you know what time it is?" Jack asked.

"Yeah … and we have a mission tomorrow and need to sleep." Rebecca said before going into her room.


	8. Chapter 7 Chain Reaction

Chapter 7Chain Reaction

"Is it just me or is this happening too much lately." Rebecca asked as they sprinted towards the gate. She spun around and shot a few pursuers that got a little too close for her liking.

"This is the second time this week that we've had to run for our lives." Daniel said, out of breath.

"Daniel, as soon as Carter pulls it up I want you and her through that gate. Rebecca, Teal'c and I will be right behind you." Jack barked as they took cover.

"Go Daniel." Rebecca said when Sam finished dialing up. The three of them covered their teammates who ran through the gate.

"Alright kids, let's go home." Jack said as they took off running. "Close the iris." He barked. Jack turned to his daughter when they reached the gate room. "Did you enjoy the jog?"

"Immensely." Rebecca retorted. "Now I only have to go to the gym for weightlifting and not aerobics."

"It figures, the only person more of a smart ass then the Colonel is his daughter." Sam said with a smirk as they headed up to the briefing room. The five of them judged Hammond's mood and quickly sat down in their chairs.

"Essentially we were ambushed on the way back to the gate." Jack said wrapping up his narration of the events of the mission.

"We almost didn't make it out." Rebecca supplied helpfully.

"If you delayed much longer you wouldn't have. I was about to close the iris." Hammond commented.

"Well considering the SGC was taking fire, kinda glad you waited as long as you did Sir." Jack replied sincerely.

"Strictly speaking if I'd followed procedure you'd all be dead right now." Hammond said sharply.

"Well, sir, every time we go through the Stargate it's a calculated risk. It's a lot like sending troops overseas, you never know what's going to happen." Rebecca said softly, glancing at her father.

"I realize that Lt." Hammond said turning to her. "And I know that you are speaking honestly because you've had the most recent experience of that but frankly I'm getting tired of sending good people out there never knowing if they're going to come back. I've had enough."

Daniel sat up quickly. "I'm sorry Sir, what are you saying?"

General Hammond sighed. "I wanted you all to be the first to know. Effective immediately I'm stepping down as commander of the SGC." The members of SG-1 all looked at each other in stunned silence. "Dismissed."

Jack disappeared after the General's retirement speech. SG-1 was relieved when he walked into the briefing room with the General. "Let me just say it's been a pleasure serving with all of you." Hammond said softly.

"We'll miss you sir." Sam replied.

"Won't be the same without you Sir." Daniel said sincerely.

"Sir, thank you …" Rebecca said moving forward. "I know that it's hard for some commanders, trusting people fresh out of boot with tough jobs."

"With all due respect Lt. you're not fresh out of boot. You've been in a war and know what it's like. You're also a Special Forces officer and that does count for something." Hammond said, patting her on the back.

"On Chulak, when a great warrior from the field retires from the field of battle it is custom to sing a song of lament." Teal'c said coming forward. "Fortunately we are not on Chulak."

Hammond smiled. "Take care of yourselves." He turned to Rebecca. "You keep an eye on those two men of yours."

"I will, Sir." Rebecca replied. Later on that day the SGC was lined up to meet their new general. Being that they were the flagship team, SG-1 was on the front row.

"So what do we know about this new guy?" Sam asked Jack.

"Not much." Jack admitted.

Daniel smirked. "Let's hope he's not some sort of spit polish, brass tacks …"

"Hard ass?" Rebecca finished.

"I was building up to that." Daniel replied, seconds before the new general walked in.

"Attention!" Jack barked, and all of the SGC snapped to the position.

"My name is Major General Bauer. I'll be your new commanding officer. I'd just like to say I look forward to working with you all of you. Thank you." Bauer said all of this quickly before turning around and walking out.

"Squadron at ease." Jack barked before looking at Rebecca. "Always leave them wanting more."

"Short and sweet." Rebecca quipped. Everyone in hearing range looked at her and laughed.

"I guess I was expecting someone a little more inspiring." Daniel said as he and Rebecca walked hand in hand down the hall with Sam towards Sam's lab.

"I hate to break it to you, honey, but COs like General Hammond is hard to come by." Rebecca said as they neared the lab.

"I guess when you spend that much time at the Pentagon it's easy to become a beaurocrat." Sam replied.

The three of them stopped short when Bauer looked up when they entered. "Or a diplomat. Depends on where your interests lie."

Sam and Rebecca immediately snapped to attention. "General, I …"

"At ease Lt. O'Neill, Major Carter. At ease." Bauer watched the two women relax and then Daniel took Rebecca's hand again. He discussed naquada research with Sam and then turned to Daniel and Rebecca. "Are you two generally open about PDA?"

"We're just holding hands." Daniel said softly.

"I'm sorry sir." Rebecca said, softly touching Daniel's arm. "It's just that …"

Bauer held up his hands. "Don't bother Lt. That's part of the reason why I'm reassigning you three."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Major you will be working on an operation that is working a device using Naquada. Dr. Jackson … an archaeologist has no place on a front line unit. From now on you'll work as a consultant going off world only when required. Lt. O'Neill … I'm doing you a favor."

"Sir?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm requesting that you be transferred to a different command. I believe that your talents may be used elsewhere." Bauer replied.

"Begging your pardon, sir …" Rebecca said softly.

"The decision has been made Lt. Now I suggest you start packing up your office. You'll get your new orders by the end of the week. As for you Major and you Doctor; I suggest you get to work." Bauer snapped before leaving.

Rebecca stormed out after him and almost ran to her father's office. "Daddy."

Jack looked up from the report that he was writing. "Come in Becca, sit down. What's wrong?"

Rebecca came in and shut the door. "That bastard is breaking up SG-1."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Sam is on a special team doing something with naquada. Daniel's been reassigned as simply a consultant and I'm being transferred entirely out of the SGC."

"Bauer just told you this?"

"Yes … and from what I understand Teal'c is being transferred to another team."

"Come on." Jack said leading Rebecca out of his office.

"Where are we going?" Rebecca asked, letting her father drag her out of the room.

"Bauer's office." Jack answered. He knocked once, right on the name plate when they reached their destination.

"Come." Bauer called. "Colonel O'Neill. Lt. O'Neill."

"General." Jack replied shortly. "My daughter has informed me of the fact that you are dismantling the team and sending her to another base."

"Addressing the issue of your daughter … Colonel are you able to make fair decisions if your daughter is under your command?"

"Begging your pardon sir, but he has never shown me any favoritism." Rebecca snapped.

"General Hammond might have allowed you a certain latitude in his presence but you'd do well to watch your tone with me, Lt." Bauer snapped. "Can a father really be expected to put his child in harm's way?"

"I've been in harm's way before and it's had nothing to do with my father. He knows that and he knows I can take care of myself." Rebecca snapped.

"Becca …" Jack said, shaking his head.

Rebecca glanced at her father and then continued. "And if you want to bring up the fact that Dr. Jackson and I are dating, I believe that if you read my father's reports he has stated many times that we do not flaunt our relationship we act in a professional manner."

"You two were all over each other when you walked into Major Carter's lab." Bauer snapped.

"We were holding hands." Rebecca protested.

"You know," Jack said, quickly changing the subject. "General Hammond kept us together for a reason. The fact is if it wasn't for SG-1 you'd be sitting there with a snake in your head instead of your head up your ass."

Bauer became red in the face. "Colonel! No one around here is above reproach. If it continues your long history of insubordination will come to a swift and completely unspectacular end under my command that I can assure you. Now I suggest you take some time, think things over, decide if you still want to be a part of this operation. As for you Lt., I suggest that you pack up your office and await your transfer orders. Dismissed."

"That's all fine and good." Rebecca snapped. "I'd rather get sent back to Iraq then work for an asshole like you."

"Let's go Becca." Jack said. They stopped long enough to change into their civilian clothes and say goodbye to the rest of the team. When they got home, Rebecca made a phone call and requested a personal leave before the transfer request could go through.

The next day, Jack and Rebecca drove to Hammond's house. The two of them stopped and talked to the General's grandchildren who were playing outside.

"Hello Jack, Rebecca. Come on in." Hammond said when he spotted them.

"General. See your keeping busy." Jack said.

"Have a seat. What are you doing here?" Hammond said.

The father and daughter sat down. "We're both on … vacation." Rebecca said softly.

"Didn't you just take some time off?" Hammond asked.

"Yeah, but this one wasn't by choice … for either of us." Jack answered.

"Not everyone is going to be as patient with you as I was." Hammond soothed.

"That's why we're here sir." Rebecca replied.

"Bit of a rough adjustment?" The older man asked.

"Oh no, no, everything's find. SG-1's been dismantled. Daniel's got a desk job, Teal'c's with SG-3, Carter's working on some kind of doomsday machine, and Becca's waiting on her transfer orders."

"You requested a transfer?" Hammond asked.

"No … Bauer requested I be transferred. He thinks I'm too young, too inexperienced … and of course the fact that Daddy and Daniel are at the SGC doesn't help."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Both the O'Neill's chimed in at the same time.

Hammond tried to soothe down their Irish tempers. "It's just going to take some time to get used to the man. I'm sure he's very competent."

"Oh come on General. I've never met anyone who liked doing what they do more than you. You were good at it. Great. You'll never convince me you just got fed up. I'll never buy that." Jack pleaded.

"I'm sorry, it's out of my hands." Hammond said softly.

"What does that mean?" Rebecca questioned.

"I can't discuss it." Hammond said quickly realizing his error.

The father and daughter shared a look. "General?" Jack asked.

"You don't understand." Hammond replied, not looking at either of them.

"We won't unless you explain it to us." Rebecca said softly.

Hammond looked up at the young woman who had become like another child to him and nodded. "Two weeks ago I was contacted by a representative of the NID. He suggested I should become more aggressive in my policies."

Jack looked confused. "They have no jurisdiction over you."

Hammond sighed and continued. "They wanted me to help them gain access to off world technology which they're unable to do since we shut down their little side operation."

"You told them to go to hell?" Rebecca asked hopefully.

The General smiled at the woman. "Of course. Then he told me that if I didn't cooperate there would be consequences. The next day, two men in plain clothes in a black unmarked car picked up my granddaughters from school."

Rebecca's jaw dropped and she looked at her father. She could see his dad's mind working through how long it would take him to kill anyone who hurt her. "I don't believe it." Jack finally muttered.

"They took them for a little ride and brought them home." Hammond continued. "The girls were fine but I got the message. We're talking about an organization as powerful as the CIA. These people are above the law. I can't protect my family 24 hours a day. I had no choice."

"Of course not." Jack replied. "And I would have done the same thing if that had happened to Becca."

"After he killed whoever was involved." Rebecca muttered.

"Don't get your yourselves in trouble over this." Hammond pleaded.

"You know us sir." Jack replied standing. He put an arm around Rebecca's shoulders and led her back to the truck. "What do you say we go see an old friend of mine."

"Let's go." Rebecca answered, slipping her sunglasses on and getting into the truck. Jack arranged for transportation to Washington DC. When they arrived, Jack drove them to a prison and after talking to the guard, left Rebecca with him while he went over to talk to Colonel Maybourne. Jack returned and led Rebecca to a room where Maybourne met them.

"Behave yourself Maybourne … this is my daughter Rebecca."

"I've heard a lot about you Colonel." Rebecca said with a tight smile.

Maybourne smiled at her and then looked at Jack. "Nice of you to come by. I don't get a lot of visitors."

"I find that hard to believe." Jack said with a snort.

"In my line of work people don't exactly stick by you through thick and thin. Most of my associates are busy trying to forget they ever knew me." Maybourne retorted.

"Your former associates are why I'm here." Jack replied. "They're causing some problems for a friend of mine."

"General Hammond." Maybourne said.

"What do you know?" Rebecca asked, leaning forward.

"Why should I tell you?" Maybourne questioned.

"We can help you." Rebecca answered.

"I've been convicted of treason." Maybourne snapped. "What can you do?"

"Air Force One and I go way back." Jack said with a grin.

Maybourne relented. "I suppose I'll have to trust you."

"I wasn't going to say it." Jack said with a shrug.

The other man sat back in his chair. "It's really very simple. When you shut down the off world operation with the second gate you cut off the NID's access to off world technology."

"That's when they sent you to work for the Russians." Jack prompted.

"The Pentagon forced the Russians to deep six their gate in exchange for continued sharing of information and technology."

Rebecca looked at her father. "We have the only operational Stargate."

Maybourne smiled at the girl. "Exactly. The NID thinks Hammond and the policies that govern the SGC are too soft."

"So this Bauer guy is part of it?" Rebecca questioned.

Maybourne shrugged. "Truth is I don't know. I've been out of the loop for a while but it's possible he's just a patsy unwittingly maneuvered into position because he's got the right mentality."

"All sounds so cloak and daggery." Jack quipped.

"You're a special ops Colonel, Jack. Why do you always pretend to smell like roses?" Maybourne questioned.

Off of his daughter's look Jack answered. "I never threatened a two star general by kidnapping his grandkids."

"Don't pretend to be so naïve either." Maybourne snapped.

"I may not be a Special Ops Colonel but I am Special Ops and you can't compare that to the NID. Now, how do we get him to back off?" Rebecca asked, tiring of the verbal barbs between her father and this man that she was starting to dislike.

"You really want to play in my sandbox sweetheart?" Maybourne questioned, smiling at Rebecca.

"Tell me what I have to do." Jack snapped before his daughter could say what she was thinking.

"Quid pro quo Jack." Maybourne replied.

"Thank you Hannibal Lector." Rebecca muttered.

Jack sent his first-born a suffering look and then turned back to Maybourne. "You're facing the death penalty. The best I can do is put in a good word, recommend they commute your sentence to life."

"You'll have to do a lot better than that." Maybourne replied. "I can get you the information you need, names, proof of certain influential persons involvement with the NID."

"Keep talking." Rebecca said nicely.

"My word is useless, sweetheart." Maybourne retorted, turning to Jack. "You want hard evidence you're going to have to get me out of here for a few days."

"Are you nuts?" Rebecca retorted.

Jack held his hand up. "Do you know how many strings I'd have to pull to make that happen?"

"One big one. I know you're prepared to do it Jack, you wouldn't be here otherwise." Maybourne sat back. "I won't bother to say you can trust me."

A little while later the three of them walked into an apartment. "Have you heard of IKEA?" Jack asked looking around.

"I've seen hovels in better conditions than this." Rebecca muttered.

"You're kid's a smart ass." Maybourne answered. "She's a chip off the old block, Jack. You must be proud."

"Bite me." Rebecca retorted.

"Play nice kids." Jack said smirking.

"You want to feel privileged." Maybourne said turning to Jack. "No one, not even the NID knows about this place.

Jack watched Maybourne go to the refrigerator and pull out some disks. "I see you're on that famous beer and mustard diet. How's that working out for you?" He shook his head when Maybourne offered him a beer. "No thanks."

"Thank you, no." Rebecca replied when he tried to offer it to her.

"If anyone tried to boot the computer up without this disk the whole thing fries." Maybourne explained.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, looking at Rebecca. "What's he doing?"

"Accessing NID files on the internet." Maybourne replied.

"On the internet?" Rebecca questioned.

Jack and Rebecca looked at each other and rolled their eyes when Maybourne launched into an explanation. "Why'd we have to come here for this?" Jack interrupted.

"Because the decoding software happens to be on this computer. They've deactivated my password." The other man answered.

Rebecca snorted. "Now there's a shocker.

Maybourne glared at her. "I'll try to hack in through the back door."

Rebecca listened to her father and the annoying man banter back and forth about what Jack was going to do with the information while she looked out the window. "Thought you said nobody know about this place."

"What?" Jack asked, looking out over his daughter's shoulder. "Damn."

"They've probably been tracing me since I went online." Maybourne replied.

"You got a way out of here?" Jack asked.

"Gimmie a second." Maybourne snapped.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Burning the hard drive." Maybourne answered.

"Let's go." Rebecca snapped and they exited through a secret door. Maybourne walked across the street in front of two of the men. They got out of the car and Jack and Rebecca knocked them out.

"Nice." Maybourne said, watching them. He tried to pick up a gun which Jack quickly took from him. Rebecca glanced at her father and picked up the second gun.

"And a nice try to you." Jack retorted. "Let's move." They stole the car and drove off. "We need to get a hold of Daniel." Jack said, stopping at a hot dog stand.

"I'll call." Rebecca replied, getting out.

"Becca." Jack called after her.

"It'll look less suspicious if I call to talk to my boyfriend." Rebecca pointed out. "Besides do you really want to leave me alone with your friend?" Jack nodded and she took out her cell phone and dialed quickly. "Daniel … How are things at camp?"

"Becca. Not good. General Bauer's testing his naquada bomb. He's taking shortcuts which Sam thinks could be disastrous." Daniel answered.

"Maybourne claims he doesn't know if Bauer's in with the NID or just a gung ho patsy."

"Well either way he's dangerous." Daniel answered.

"Hang in there, do what you can. I'll check back. Be careful."

"You too Becca … tell your dad to take care of you."

"He will … we're going to be together no matter what Daniel."

"Not if you're dead …"

"It won't come to that … I promise." Rebecca said before hanging up and going over to her father and Maybourne.

"You want one?" Maybourne asked Jack and Rebecca, gesturing at the hot dog.

"No." Jack replied. "You know there's still something about you that puts me off my food."

"I agree with my father."

"I know you've got a strong stomach Jack I've read your file." Maybourne said before turning to Rebecca. "And I can only hope that you are really your father's daughter."

"I am." Rebecca retorted. "Now what does that have to do with anything?"

Maybourne smirked. "You want to help General Hammond, you're gonna have to get you're hands dirty. I need to know you're gonna see this thing through."

Jack looked disgusted. "Under no circumstances would I sit here and watch you eat."

"Yeah, will things are about to get a lot more dicey. They're on to us, our only chance now is a more direct approach." Maybourne replied.

"Such as?" Rebecca questioned.

"We have to connect someone with significant influence to the only websites. The only way to do that now is straight though one of the high profile associates." He answered.

"Who are we talking about here?" Jack asked.

"An old friend." Maybourne replied.

Jack and Maybourne both looked up in surprise when a man approached their table. "I got your message."

"Hey Paul." Rebecca said getting up and hugging the casually dressed Major.

"Major Davis?" Jack asked.

"Colonel O'Neill." Paul answered. "Colonel Maybourne."

Rebecca sat back down and pulled Paul's hand to urge him to sit next to her. "What did you find out?"

"They're completely legal … the most surprising thing about them is who is backing them up in the government, particularly the Senate." Paul replied.

"Whoa … what are you doing here Major Davis?" Jack asked.

"Rebecca called me and asked me to find out what I could about the NID." Paul answered.

"Rebecca?" Jack asked.

"What about Hammond's replacement?" Rebecca asked quickly.

"He's not one of them. Bauer is, however, sympathetic to the cause so I would not be surprised if he does become NID eventually." Paul answered.

"Well that's already more than what you could tell us." Rebecca said glaring at Maybourne.

"I really do need to get back to work now." Paul said softly.

"I'll walk you to your car." Rebecca answered. "Daddy, I'll be right back." Rebecca and Paul rose and started over to the Major's BMW.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Becca?" Paul hissed when they got far enough away from the Colonels.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked confused.

"Trusting Maybourne."

"I don't trust Maybourne and neither does Daddy. That's why I asked you to find out what you could about the NID because I do trust you. Maybourne is just a means to an end." Rebecca answered softly.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Paul asked, unlocking his car and opening the door.

"We're going back to the mountain as soon as we get Hammond reinstated." Rebecca answered.

Paul nodded. "Rebecca you're playing with fire. This thing with the NID goes up high … I don't want you to get hurt."

"Do you honestly think that my father is going to let anything happen to me?"

"No, I know he won't." Paul answered. He hugged the woman he loved to him. "Do we risk a kiss?"  
"As long as we know that we're just friends." Rebecca answered.

"I thought you were with Daniel."

"Daniel and I are a couple and we're taking baby steps towards a relationship … but I like kissing you and you're good at it." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Thanks for the ego boost." Paul said with a smile. "One more kiss but when you and Daniel get serious then we have to be strong."

"Very strong." Rebecca agreed. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll talk to you later."

"E-mail me when you get back to the mountain."

"Will do." Rebecca watched him get in and start his car. They waved at each other and he drove off. She turned and went back over to her father and Maybourne.

"You two seemed cozy." Maybourne observed with a large smile.

"We're just friends." Rebecca answered.

"Men like him don't just be friends with a beautiful woman." Maybourne said with a smug grin.

Rebecca reached out suddenly and grabbed Maybourne by the throat. She leaned close to his face. "You listen to me because I'm only going to say this once. My relationship with Paul … my personal life, is none of your damn business. Paul is honorable and decent which is more than what I can say for you. Your job is to get us what we need not to run commentary on our lives. Nod if you understand." Jack watched in awe as Maybourne nodded.

Rebecca released him and he rubbed his neck. "It looks like I underestimated you. Let's go pay this guy a visit." The trio headed over to the car and Jack drove, following Maybourne's directions.

Rebecca groaned when they pulled up to Senator Kinsey's house. "Every nightmare I've ever had, other than the ones from the Iraqi prison, revolve around this house."

"You know the Senator?" Maybourne asked.

"He was my stepfather." Rebecca answered as they walked up to the door.

"Well, that's neat." Maybourne replied. He turned to the maid who answered the door. "Would you please tell the Senator, Colonel Maybourne, and Colonel and Lt. O'Neill would like to see him."

"He has guests." The maid replied.

"Tell him he has two more." Maybourne retorted. The maid looked at Rebecca. Maybourne laid a hand on her shoulder. "This one's family."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kinsey asked.

"My invitation must have got lost in the mail." Rebecca responded, taking her sunglasses off.

"This is not a good time." Kinsey answered.

"Who is it dear?" Mrs. Kinsey asked.

"You must be his wife." Rebecca replied.

"You're Rebecca. You know he still talks about you dear." Mrs. Kinsey said with a smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am." Rebecca said with a smile. "This is my father." She said pointing at Jack.

"Come in. Come in. We're just having a little get together." Mrs. Kinsey replied, letting them in.

"Hey Oscar." Rebecca cooed, scratching the dog that ran over to them on the head.

"Friend of yours?" Jack asked.

"Let's go up to my study." Kinsey interrupted. "Rebecca, you remember the way?" The girl nodded and led the way to the study. "Gentlemen," he began when they reached the study, pointedly ignoring his former stepdaughter. "I have the undersecretary of the State, the governor of Maryland and half the United States congress waiting for me in my living room so lets make this quick. What in God's name could I possibly do for you?"

Jack nodded at Rebecca. "We need some information on the NID." She said.

"The NID?" The Senator asked.

Jack smirked. "Snaky government agency involved in all sorts of illegal covert operations like blackmailing Air Force Generals."

"You are making less and less sense to me as the seconds are passing away, along with my patience." Kinsey growled.

"Don't tell me you're not aware of all the money they funneled into your reelection campaign?" Maybourne retorted.

"If you have a problem with my campaign finances why don't you take it up with the Federal Elections Commission." Kinsey retorted.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." Maybourne replied.

"And aren't you supposed to be in a federal prison Colonel?" Kinsey asked, turning to Maybourne.

"Colonel O'Neill graciously asked the President to let me help dig up some information about my former associates." Maybourne replied.

"And you trust this man?" Kinsey questioned Jack.

"No." Both of the O'Neill's answered at the same time.

"I'm sorry gentlemen … Becky … but this conversation has lost all amusement for me. I have a party to get back to."

"We're not going anywhere." Rebecca said, stepping in his way.

"Excuse me?" Kinsey asked.

"We're not leaving until we get what we came for." Jack said, walking over to his daughter.

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Kinsey questioned.

"Well I was thinking about shooting you." Rebecca said casually as she pulled out her gun.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" Maybourne asked.

"Getting a little dirty for you Maybourne." Rebecca answered calmly.

"Becky, have you completely taken leave of your senses?" Kinsey asked.

"My dad's been making me hang around Maybourne, what does that say?" Rebecca replied. "And don't call me that."

"How dare you come into my house waving a gun?" Kinsey asked with more bravery than what he felt.

"She's not waving; she's pointing. Now sit down." Jack answered.

"I hope you realize Colonel, you and your daughter are making the biggest mistake of your lives. When this is over I promise you'll regret the day we ever met." Kinsey declared sharply.

"Oh that day has come and gone, Senator." Jack retorted.

"If you don't care about your careers maybe you should think about your friends." Kinsey threatened.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked.

Kinsey launched into his threat. "You mess with me, Dr. Jackson will be out of the SGC permanently, and Major Carter will be scrubbing toilets in some Air Force weather station in Alaska and as for the alien Teal'c, well let's just say I know some bio engineers in the department of defense who would love to get their hands on his symbiote."

Maybourne looked up from the computer. "Okay I'm in. I need the password."

"I'll give you a choice, white meat or dark meat?" Jack asked, raising his gun as well.

"You wouldn't dare." Kinsey protested.

"It's usually something familiar …" Maybourne put in.

"I have a wife, two deceased wives, three children, a stepdaughter …" He glanced at Rebecca, "seven grandchildren and various nieces and nephews. Good luck."

"Look what you have to catch up with Daddy." Rebecca quipped. She stopped for a moment. "Try Oscar."

There was a short pause before Maybourne exclaimed. "That's it we're in. I'm downloading now. Kinsey's online activities connect him to NID actions over the last year and a half including the secret operation I ran out of Area 51, the involvement with the Russians and the threats to Hammond."

"You're a piece of work Kinsey." Rebecca muttered.

"Try to shut down the SGC, you make this big speech about how much you hate secret organizations and then you jump in bed with the NID. What is that?" Jack asked.

"Oh I still think the gate is a Pandora's box and I still think it should be buried forever but as long as it's open, and as long as it's a threat to this planet then I'm damn well gonna make sure its used the way it should be used. To defend God's creation."

"Oh blow the rhetoric up somebody else's nose." Jack snapped. "You're nothing but a power hungry hypocrite."

"I could have told you that." Rebecca muttered.

"The only currency in this town is power. So if I have to shake hands with the devil to do the Lord's work then so be it." Kinsey railed on.

"You self righteous son of a bitch. Where do you get off." Rebecca exploded.

Kinsey put on an air of arrogance. "Judge not lest ye be judged. I read the mission reports that come out of that mountain; you play with the fate of this planet on a daily basis."

"Let thee without sin cast the first stone." Rebecca muttered under her breath, and enjoyed the glare that Kinsey shot her. "I paid attention in Sunday School."

Jack stepped forward. "We're doing the jobs we were asked to do. I doubt very

much your constituents could say the same about you."

"Oh please," Kinsey protested, "given the chance half of all American citizens won't even vote and the half that do vote are too stupid to know what they're doing."

"Well I guess that explains how you got elected." Rebecca remarked dryly.

Kinsey smirked. "In order to expose me you're going to have to compromise the secrecy of the SGC. Are you really willing to do that?"

"I'm done." Maybourne said, handing the disk to Jack.

"What are you going to do?" Kinsey asked. "Take down the whole NID?"

"Nope." Jack replied. "Here's the deal. Get them to reinstate Hammond or this disk goes to the press."

"It'll never see the light of day." Kinsey responded.

Rebecca smirked. "I really don't think you'll see the light of day if your secret friends find out you're the weak link. Not like that would be a bad thing."

"You learned to play hard ball pretty fast didn't you Lt?" Kinsey questioned.

"I had a good teacher." Rebecca answered. "Never mess with the people that know you, and you raised me you bastard."

Maybourne glanced out the window and saw the black cars approaching. "We've got trouble. Who made the call? Your wife?"

"Give me the disk and you might just get out of here alive." Kinsey said as Rebecca lowered her gun and looked at her father.

Jack shrugged. "They won't come in here with the group he's got downstairs."

"But we've still got to get out." Maybourne pointed out.

"Come on." Jack said and the trio, followed by Kinsey went downstairs and outside. "Great party Mrs. K. Thank you." They stepped outside and Kinsey was ambushed by a number of reporters. The trio snuck away while the Senator was answering questions.

Not too long after Jack and Rebecca returned to the mountain, Hammond was back in charge of the SGC. The father and daughter went to Hammond's office as soon as they heard that he was back. "Jack, Rebecca come in."

Rebecca smiled. "General, it's good to have you back."

"Thank you." Hammond said, returning her smile. "I hear I missed a bit of excitement while I was gone."

"You'll have to ask Carter about that one Sir." Jack replied.

"I'm looking forward to the debriefing." Hammond said.

"As are we." Jack returned with a smile.

"What do I owe you two for this?" Hammond asked seriously.

"Continued latitude, patience and understanding." Jack answered.

"So just be yourself sir." Rebecca concluded.

"Come on Becca; let's leave the General so he can finish getting settled in." Jack said. They stood, saluted and then left. "We make a pretty good team Lt. O'Neill." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her towards Daniel's office.

"That we do Colonel O'Neill." Rebecca replied, wrapping her arm around his waist. She knocked on Daniel's door and when he said come in they both walked in. "Hi honey."

Daniel stood and walked over to them. "I've missed you." He pulled Rebecca into his arms and hugged her.

"See, I brought her back safe and sound." Jack said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Daniel replied in an off hand manner before kissing Rebecca.

"Mmm … that's the welcome home I've been looking forward to." Rebecca replied with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Daniel's neck.

"I'm just gonna go." Jack said, making a quick retreat.

"I missed you so much." Rebecca sighed, resting her head on Daniel's chest.

"Let's never leave each other again." Daniel suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Rebecca replied with a grin. "Come here you." She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 8 2010

Chapter 82010

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the President of the United States."

Kinsey, seen on a television monitor, smiled at the crowd from the chair he was sitting in. "My fellow Americans. Ten years ago this very day, a team code named SG-1, then working in secret, came upon an alien race: The Aschen. With that introduction I was able to forge that greatest alliance this country, indeed, this world had ever known … I read now from Colonel Jack O'Neill's mission report of that first contact: These folks sound too good to be true. Willing to share their science and technology, friendly, smarter than we are. One thing's for sure: The Goa'uld are coming … The Aschen could save our asses." He smiled. "Well, guess what Jack? They did. Jack O'Neill could not be here today, but those candid words hurriedly scratched down in a mission report ten years ago were prescient. Membership in the Aschen Confederation guarantees the security, the health and the future of every human being on God's Earth. Dr. Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Mrs. Rebecca Davis, and Teal'c … would you please step forward." The four of them stepped forward and Paul, President Kinsey's aide, gave each of them a medal. "Though the nation's business had kept me from being with you in person, nonetheless I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart for what you've done for me, and for our country. God bless you all."

At the reception in SG-1's honor, Sam, her husband Joe, Janet, Daniel, Rebecca and Teal'c were all standing together talking. "Sorry, baby." Paul said coming over and handing his wife a glass of champagne. He slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest.

"It's alright … you're always campaigning." Rebecca teased, before kissing him softly.

"How long have you two been married?" Janet asked the couple.

"Nine years." Paul replied. He dropped a kiss on his wife's shoulder.

"And you two still act like newlyweds?" Janet asked with a laugh.

"Come on Janet, you got to spice things up … it keeps life from being boring." Rebecca replied with an evil smirk. Her smirk dissolved into a laugh when Paul almost choked on his champagne. She tapped him on the back. "Breathe baby." She smiled. "Seriously … I love him just as much if not more than I did the day we got married. I feel blessed that General Hammond got to see that and I wish that he was here today."

"To General Hammond." Sam said, raising her glass.

The former members of the SGC clinked their glasses. "To General Hammond."

"I miss him. Especially today." Rebecca said softly.

"How long has it been anyway?" Daniel asked.

"It has been six years." Teal'c answered.

Daniel turned to his ex-girlfriend. "What was Jack's excuse? I expected to see him here."

Rebecca gave a tight smile. "Daddy has made his feelings very clear concerning the Aschen alliance."

"Well, he could have come to see us." Daniel replied in a tight voice.

"Daddy's stubborn … and I guess I am too. He didn't show up for my wedding or the birth of his grandchild … I guess this wasn't important to him either." She answered. Paul rubbed his wife's back. Her father had become a sore spot lately; she wanted to patch things up with him but Jack was quite resistant.

"I almost didn't come myself." Janet admitted.

"What?" Daniel asked looking shock.

"It's easier for you, Daniel." Rebecca filled in, giving the other woman an understanding look. "I mean your job wasn't made obsolete. Ten years ago I was an officer in the military, now I'm a politician's wife."

"And you're the mother of a beautiful little girl who adores her momma." Paul murmured, smiling at his wife. He squeezed her arm in understanding.

Talking stopped when one of the Aschens came over to get Joe, Sam's husband. After she said goodbye to him she turned to the rest of the group. "So, where are we going?"

"I had planned to return to Chulak." Teal'c answered.

"Oh come on Teal'c, we haven't seen each other in ages." Rebecca said, giving him a little pout. "Please."

"It's easier to just give into her Teal'c." Paul murmured with a grin. "Believe me, I know."

Teal'c gave her a slight smile. "Very well."

"Dinner?" Daniel asked.

"Sounds great." Sam answered.

"Janet can I talk to you?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course you can." Janet replied.

"Can I borrow my wife for a second, before you two run off, Janet?" Paul asked, smiling at the doctor. She nodded and Paul turned his wife to face him. "I have to go to the office for a meeting … do you want me to pick Grace up from daycare?"

"If you don't mind." Rebecca replied. She leaned up and kissed her husband. "Mm… I love you."

"I love you too." Paul replied, kissing her again. "Dr. Jackson, Dr. Carter." He nodded to them and then started away.

Rebecca watched her husband walk away and then turned to Janet. The two women said their goodbyes to the rest of the team and then started to walk away. "By any chance are you and Paul …"

"No." Rebecca answered. "They say it isn't either one of us; we just have to keep trying … from what Sam's told me they've said the same to her and Joe."

Janet thought for a moment. "I know how badly you both want more children. You know they still let me keep an office in Washington even though I have nothing to do. So I'd be more than happy to give you a check up."

"They said I was fine …"

"Becca, the medicine I practiced may seem like the dark ages now, but I was your doctor for a long time. How long have you been trying?"

"Paul and I have been trying for almost two years. Sam told me they've been trying for almost three." Rebecca answered. Indecision flashed across her features for a moment. "Alright."

Almost thirty minutes later, Rebecca was sitting in Janet's office waiting for the results. She looked up when Janet walked in. "Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting, but I just wanted to double-check my results …"

"And I'm fine. Right?" Rebecca asked.

"Becca, I don't know how your Aschen doctor could have missed it, and frankly I just don't think it's possible he could have …"

"What?"

"You can't have children."

"They said everything was normal …"

"In every other way it is …"

"Then this is a mistake."

"Here let me show you the scan." She turned the computer screen so Rebecca could see it. "There's no room for interpretation. Clearly your ovaries are damaged."

Rebecca was on the verge of tears. "Why?"

"I don't know." Janet said, squeezing her hand. "I don't know what may have caused it or when it may have happened but obviously it was some time …"

Rebecca started crying. "No. I want to know why the Aschen doctors looked me in the eye and told me that I was okay. Why did they lie to me?"

"I don't know." Janet answered. "I'm going to call Sam in; I'm willing to bet that the same thing is wrong with her. We'll find out what's going on Becca."

Rebecca nodded and left. "Mommy … mommy …" Grace called, when Rebecca walked into the house.

"Hey princess." Rebecca said, picking up their four year old daughter. "Paul."

"In the kitchen." Paul answered.

"Why don't you go play angel." Rebecca said, putting her daughter down. "Daddy and I have to talk."

"Alright." Grace said before running off.

"Everything okay?" Paul asked, coming out of the kitchen. He went over to his wife and the two kissed quickly.

"Paul … I told Janet …"

"About us not being able to have another baby yet?"

"Yes … I wasn't going to but then Sam made a comment that she and Joe were having the same problem. Paul, honey, she and I have the same Aschen doctor, who has told us both the same thing."

"Just to keep trying."

"Yes." Rebecca took his hand and led him over to the couch. "Baby … I had Janet examine me …"

"And she came up with the same thing right?"

"No … my ovaries have been damaged." Rebecca looked at their joined hands. "I saw the scan myself. There's no way that the doctor could have missed that … and they have been that way for some time. It more than likely happened right after Grace was born."

"So, we can't have any more children?"

"No … and they knew Paul. They lied to us." Rebecca said softly.

Paul stared at his wife trying to comprehend what she was telling him. "What do we do?"

"Janet is going to examine Sam. Then they're going to find out what's going on." Rebecca answered.

Paul nodded slowly and pulled Rebecca into a hug as she started to sob. "It's okay sweetheart."

An hour later the group was at the restaurant. Janet had given Sam the same news as Rebecca and both women looked shocked.

"Well, we have to do something … I don't know; tell somebody." Sam said finally.

Janet looked hesitant and then finally spoke up. "The night before General Hammond died he called me and said he needed to speak with me about something very important. Something that he couldn't discuss over the phone. The next day I told the Aschen doctors, I said this is impossible, he could not have died of a heart attack he was in perfect health, but they said their diagnostic machines were infallible."

"You believe he was murdered." Teal'c concluded.

"At the time, no, I believed the same as everyone else: the Aschen were our saviors …" Janet answered.

"So we can't tell anyone, we have to keep this to ourselves." Daniel put in.

"Well I have to tell Joe." Sam spoke up.

"Maybe you shouldn't." Rebecca said softly.

"Rebecca, if you're even suggesting he knows about this …" Sam started.

"I'm just saying that it's all of our lives at stake here … and I'm not willing to put the child that I do have in danger." Rebecca retorted.

"He can help us." Sam pleaded.

"How?" Daniel asked. "Say he goes to the President; the President goes to the rest of the world. Even if what's left of every army on Earth mobilizes … what would they be able to do?"

"Fight back." Rebecca answered.

"They would be defeated." Teal'c said simply. "As were the Goa'uld."

Daniel looked desperate. "We have to think of something else."

"Like what?" Sam asked. "We don't even control the Stargate. Oh God … what have we done? This morning we were celebrating …"

"Now I wish we could take it all back." Rebecca said softly and Daniel nodded his agreement.

"Maybe we can. Take it back." Sam said slowly.

"How?" Daniel asked.

"Do what General Hammond did when we got sent to 1969 …" Sam replied.

"Send ourselves a note …" Daniel finished. "Becca, you should go try to get your dad to help."

"I'll leave right now." Rebecca said, rising. "If Joe won't help then I could get Paul to."

"What good is the great Paul Davis going to do Rebecca?" Daniel asked bitterly.

"Paul is President Kinsey's aide." Rebecca retorted. "Not to mention that he's still friends with all of the higher ups that are left in our government." She gave her ex-boyfriend one last glare before leaving the restaurant. Rebecca reached the cabin in Minnesota a little while later. She walked around to the back and found her father. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi Mrs. Davis."

"Don't Daddy … gee, you don't call, you don't write. And Grace is doing fine thanks for asking. You do remember your granddaughter right?"

Rebecca saw her father's face soften slightly at the mention of his granddaughter and then harden up again. "What are you doing here?"

"It turns out we made a mistake. A big one."

"Which one? We made a few …"

"Our alliance with the Aschen."

"Oh that not working out, is it?" Jack asked sarcastically. "Gosh I wish I'd seen that coming. Oh, what … I did see it coming."

"It isn't what you thought." Rebecca looked down and took off her sunglasses. "I just found out that I can't have any more children."

"I'm sorry Becca."

"So was I. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you another Charlie." She bit her lip and put the sunglasses back on. "According to the Aschen doctors I was fine. But not according to Doctor Frasier. They did the same thing to Sam. Janet and Sam got into the Aschen computer network; they keep statistics on everything. In the past couple of years, without our even knowing it, they have managed to sterilize over ninety percent of the population … the other ten percent are probably just a matter of time … we don't know how long they've done it, or even how they've managed to keep it a secret this long."

"What do you want me to do about it?

"Help us."

"Do what?"

"We can undo this …"

"Oh here we go …" Jack muttered before walking away.

Rebecca followed him. "We send a message back through the Stargate to ourselves, ten years ago. We stop this from ever happening."

"Stop this from happening?"

"We know it's possible …"

"Why am I having this conversation?"

"Daddy … if we thought it was easy, I wouldn't be standing here asking for your help …"

"Just out of curiosity, say we do this: what happens to everything that's happened the past ten years?"

"It won't happen."

"So we don't go to P4C-970; we don't meet the Aschen, you, and then … what?"

"I don't know."

"Let me tell you something, Rebecca you want to erase your mistakes, that's your business. My conscience is clear I warned everybody, I threw up the red flag and everyone … including you I might add … shut me down."

Rebecca's lower lip trembled. "I'm asking you to put that behind us, Daddy …"

"You're not happy with the way things turned out, Rebecca, I'm sorry to hear that." He turned away from his daughter so her tears wouldn't affect him. "Personally, I like things the way they are. No more saving the world, just a nice pond with no pesky fish in it, and the single most pressing issues in my life are whether or not to get a dog, finding the right card for my granddaughter, and figuring out when I've stopped being mad at you to start talking to you again. There's a lot of pros and cons to consider …"

"Daddy … I'm talking about the future of the human race." Rebecca said desperately.

"So was I." Jack snapped, facing her again.

"We're doing this."

"Let me know how it turns out."

"Our chances are a lot better with you than without you."

"Tell Grace that grandpa loves her." Jack said before turning back to the pond.

Rebecca sighed in disgust and then walked away. She returned to Washington and met up with Daniel and Teal'c. "We're on our own."

"You're kidding me, he said no?" Daniel asked.

"That is unfortunate." Teal'c said softly.

"We can still do this. Did you track down the GDOs?"

"Sort of." Daniel replied. "From what I could gather in the museum records there's only one original remote left on display at the SGC."

Rebecca nodded. "Okay then that's our next stop. Teal'c, you'd better return to Chulak. We don't want to arouse any more suspicion than we already have. It'll take at least two days but we'll contact you when it's time."

"I will be prepared." He answered.

"Thanks Teal'c." Rebecca said with a smile. After picking up Grace, she and Daniel headed towards the old SGC which had been converted to a museum. The three of them looked like a normal family as they walked into the building that they had spent so much of their lives in. Grace was holding on tightly to her mother's hand as she stared up in awe at the man with them. She knew that he wasn't her Daddy and had to wonder why her mom insisted that she hold hands with the stranger as well. Daniel gave the child a smile and Grace relented. Daniel stared at the young girl and wondered what she would have looked like if she had been his. Grace looked a great deal like her father with hints of her mother here and there; that alone helped kill his fantasy that he and Rebecca were married and Grace was their child. They took the last tour of the day and as soon as they could break away headed towards the briefing room.

Jack was sitting in General Hammond's seat when they entered. "Thanks for showing." He smiled when Grace broke away from her mother and the archeologist. "Hey angel." Jack lifted his granddaughter into his lap and held her while the conversation continued.

"We decided to take the last tour of the day." Rebecca said softly. "So, when did you decide against getting a dog?"

"I'm still thinking about it." Jack answered. "In the meantime I took the liberty of doing a little shopping for you. The Zats are completely operational. The GDO, however, presents a problem."

Rebecca picked it up and studied it. "It's a replica. Daniel, was this the only one?"

They looked up when a technician walked in. "Excuse me, you people aren't supposed to be … Colonel O'Neill."

Jack looked up in surprise. "Sergeant … what are you doing here?"

"I work here now." The Technician said proudly. "I'm sort of the operations tech advisor."

"You're doing a great job." Daniel said cheerfully.

"This section is closed off." The Technician said and then paused. "You're here for old time's sake?"

"That's it exactly." Jack answered with a big smile.

"Where did you get those?"

"The Zats?" Jack asked. "Armory. We're taking them."

"No." He said firmly.

Rebecca went over to the technician. "Sergeant, please this is really important: do you know where our real GDOs went?"

"I'm not a sergeant anymore." The Technician snapped. "You're not a Lt, and you're not a Colonel. And you're not supposed to have that remote either …"

"Oh that's good because actually we don't want that one we want the real one." Daniel replied.

The Technician looked at Daniel and then at Rebecca who smiled at him. "It's in the White House. In the Oval office, on the President's desk."

"Kinsey grab a souvenir on the way down?" Jack asked with a smirk which quickly turned into a smile when Rebecca gave him a dirty look.

The poor Technician looked confused. "Look guys, I don't know what …"

Jack held his granddaughter tighter in his arms and went over to him. "Ahh …"

"Walter." Rebecca supplied helpfully.

"Yes, thank you Rebecca. Walter, right now I need you to trust us. Turn around, walk away, and pretend we weren't even here. I'll bring everything back I promise … Thursday."

"You you'll tell me what's going on?" He asked.

"Absolutely everything." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Okay." He said with a shrug.

"Thank you so much." Rebecca replied with a wink.

"Thank you." Daniel said with a smile.

"Thursday." The Technician said before leaving.

Jack sighed. "Last time I was in the Oval office I got kicked out. Can we do it without a GDO?"

"No." Rebecca answered. "We could have Sam try to get it from Joe. Or I know for sure that Paul can get it, and considering that he's pretty pissed about us not being able to have any more children because of this it won't take that much convincing. Also, since Paul is Kinsey's aide it would be less suspicious if he was in the Oval office without a good excuse."

"If she tells him there'll be no going back." Jack said. "Paul is a possibility, however, if you two are still as close as you used to be … he probably already knows."

The girl nodded. "I wouldn't keep something like this from Paul. And if she doesn't tell him, there'll be … no going back." Rebecca answered. After a moment the men nodded. "I'll talk to Paul when I get home tonight." After meeting with Sam they agreed that it might be better if Joe snatched the GDO while Paul watched his back and made sure that Kinsey wasn't going to be in the office. Paul was only to try to take the device himself in the event that Joe failed. Rebecca was surprised to discover that she and Grace had returned home before Paul. She was just finishing putting her to bed when Paul came home.

"How was your trip?" Paul asked as he walked into their bedroom.

"Fine." Rebecca answered. "Daddy showed up after all and Grace spent the whole time basically attached to his hip." She finished pulling on the black silk nightgown that she had picked out and turned to her husband.

"That's one of my favorites." He said as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"I know." Rebecca replied. She bit her lip as she thought about how she had planned to approach him with this.

"What's wrong Becca?" Paul asked automatically.

"I'm going to ask you to do something for me." Rebecca said suddenly. She moved forward and sat next to him on the bed.

"Anything baby." Paul replied.

"Even something that could cost you your job?" She said after a moment.

"Rebecca…" He started as he stood and shrugged off his suit coat. Paul kept his back to his wife while he unbuttoned his cuffs.

"Paul we could fix this." Rebecca pleaded. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. One hand rubbed his stomach and she kissed his shoulder. "I wouldn't ask you if it wasn't important. We can send a note to our past selves and stop this from happening and we have everything we need but a GDO."

"Where do you expect me to get that?" Paul asked in a soft voice. By his tone Rebecca knew that she had won.

"President Kinsey has it on his desk in the Oval Office." Rebecca answered.

"You want me to steal something off of my boss' desk?" Paul questioned.

"No, I just want you to get President Kinsey out of his office long enough so Joe can steal it off of your boss' desk." Rebecca answered.

"This is crazy." Paul said finally, taking her hand. "But I'll do it."

"I also have something else to ask you." Rebecca said, kissing his shoulder again.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this one?" Paul asked.

"Because you're probably not." Rebecca agreed. She turned her husband so she could look at him. "After you and Joe bring the GDO to the lab I want you to take Grace and leave town."

"What? Becca, no." Paul protested.

"Paul, you can't physically help us do this. One of us has to stay alive for Grace. I want you to take her to Dad's cabin in Minnesota ... if I'm alright I'll meet you guys there."

"If you're alright? This is insane Rebecca." Paul growled and pulled away from his wife. He stalked over to the window and opened the curtains. Paul rested his forehead on the cool window pane and looked out onto their backyard. He seemed transfixed by Grace's swing set.

"If anything happens to me I need to know that you two are safe." Rebecca said coming forward.

"When we got married, we promised each other that we would always be together." Paul said slowly.

"I can't just let the rest of the team do this without me Paul. This is as much my mess as it is theirs." Rebecca said. She turned him to face her. "Do you think I want anything to happen to me? I want you to take Grace away as a precaution and then I'll meet you at the cabin. Paul, I don't want to die. I want to be able to raise our daughter with you but something has to be done."

"And if you left with me then you would spend the rest of your life feeling responsible." He said finally. He nodded. "Alright, I'll bring the device to Sam's lab and then Grace and I will go to Minnesota."

"Thank you." Rebecca said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. The fact that this might be the last time they could be in each other's arms spurred them on and Paul swept her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed.

"You better come back to me." Paul said, shrugging off the shirt that she had unbuttoned and his undershirt. He reclaimed her mouth over and over as they worked together to strip each other of their remaining clothes and then they made love. Their emotions were so over whelming that, upon reaching completion, they collapsed into each other's arms and cried themselves to sleep.

The next morning, Daniel showed Rebecca, Janet and Jack the note that he had written when they met for breakfast. "I think this is the note we should send."

"That's it?" Janet asked.

"I thought about including more information, but I think in this case the simpler the better." He answered.

"Why don't we just stick one on a rock and throw it through?" Jack asked. He smiled down at Grace, who was once again basically attached to his hip.

"It would never make it through the automated defenses." Rebecca answered.

"Can we at least mention who won the Super Bowl in 2004?" Jack asked.

"No." Daniel responded.

"World Series?"

"No." Rebecca snapped.

"Grey Cup?"

Daniel spared Rebecca a look and ignored Jack. "I put it in my own handwriting so I'll be able to recognize it when I read it …"

Jack nodded. "I think we should all write a note of our own. In case I don't make it to the gate, you can keep trying."

"Let's get this done." Rebecca said. They all went to lab where Sam worked. Daniel and Sam discussed the time frame they would have. Jack kept a look out for Joe and Paul. Rebecca walked over to Janet. "Have you got your travel papers for Chulak?"

"Yeah, all set." Janet answered.

Rebecca handed Janet a piece of paper. "Give this to Teal'c. It's the coordinates he'll need."

"Joe and Paul are here." Jack called out. "Ambassador … Mr. Davis."

"Jack … it's good to see you again." Paul said smiling at his father-in-law. He glanced at his companion and then went over and kissed his wife.

"Daddy." Grace squealed and wiggled until her grandfather put her down. She ran over to be scooped up into her father's arms.

"Hey angel." Paul said with a smile and kissed her cheek. "Are you having fun with your mommy and your grandfather?"

"Don't feel bad." Rebecca said with a smile to her father. "Grace is Daddy's girl through and through; even I get that reaction when he comes into a room."

Paul leaned over and kissed his wife. "I love both my girls, you know that." He chided gently. "Daniel." Paul acknowledged when he noticed his former competition.

"Paul." Daniel replied. "You have a beautiful daughter."

"Thank you." Paul answered with his proud father smile. He pulled his wife in for another kiss and soon the couple was oblivious to everything around them. Paul finally put Grace on the ground and let her go back over to her grandfather who scooped her up once again.

"I knew you'd have something to do with this." Joe remarked when he saw Jack.

"Did you get it?" Jack asked, ignoring the last comment.

Joe glanced at Sam. "Yes."

"Thank you." Sam said, smiling at her husband.

"What are you going to do with it?" Joe questioned.

"Send a message." Rebecca said, leaning into Paul who had his arms around her waist.

"To who?" Joe asked.

"To whom." Jack corrected. "Let's have it."

Joe gave Jack an irritated look. "I'll hand it over if you give your word that Samantha will play no part in this."

"I can't do that." Jack said, shaking his head.

"It's in a briefcase at the customs office at the Stargate Terminal. They've been instructed not to release it without my authorization … your word."

"We need her to pull this off." Rebecca protested, standing up straight. She glanced back at her husband who shook his head.

"Whatever it is, you'll have to do it without Sam." Joe said firmly.

Sam came over to the group. "Joe, unless I help …"

"This is not negotiable." Joe snapped. "You don't want to tell me what it is you're planning, fine; I'm better off not knowing. But if it involves GDOs, then it involves the Stargate. And the terminal is the last heavily defended place left on Earth … I will not let you risk Sam's life."

Jack looked at Sam. "Okay."

"You won't have back up …" Sam protested.

Rebecca looked at her father and nodded. "We won't need it."

Joe turned to Paul. "You're going to let her go through with this."

"I can't stop her." Paul answered, hugging Rebecca tighter. "I remember having to see her go through that Stargate on a daily basis to fight the Goa'uld; I couldn't stop her then. It was something that she had to do and I accepted it. This is the same thing." Rebecca smiled at her husband and rested her head on his chest. He took charge of his daughter once again.

The group went to the Stargate terminal. Jack went to retrieve the GDO. He nodded to Daniel who walked past him carrying a briefcase. Rebecca watched Daniel go and then walked over to Jack. "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Rebecca answered, putting the zat he handed her into the briefcase she had with her. "Daddy, thank you."

Jack hugged Rebecca for a moment. "It's almost time." They watched Daniel wave Janet off when the call for travelers heading to Chulak was given.

"Becca." Paul intercepted her before she could walk away from Jack. He still had Grace with him.

"Paul …"

"Don't do this … walk away with us now." Paul begged. "I really did mean what I said to Joe earlier but I can't lose you."

"Go … take Grace as far away from here as you can." She pleaded.

Her husband stared at her for a long moment and then nodded. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

"No. This was our mistake and now we're gonna have to fix it, but you and Grace had nothing to do with it so go." Rebecca said softly. She pulled Paul to her for a lingering kiss. "I love you. I love you so much. Kiss my baby for me every night." She straightened Grace's coat. "You be a good girl for your daddy. Take care of him. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed her daughter.

Paul gave her a heartbreaking look before nodding. He kissed her again and then looked at Jack. "Try not to let anything happen to her."

"If anything happens to her know that I either died first or died trying to save her." Jack returned.

"Take her and go. I don't want her to see what is going to happen." Rebecca said, turning away her voice breaking. Paul nodded and then started to walk away.

He stopped. "My whole life Becca … you're the only person that I've loved and I'll feel the same until the day I die." He watched in anguish as his wife bit her lip to keep her composure. He recognized that look it was the same one she gave whenever they made love or he had to leave her. That heartbreaking look that was her way of expressing how much love she had for him. "I love you." He nodded again and then turned his back on his wife for what he knew to be the last time.

Teal'c came through the gate, and Daniel went through the security scanners. He was stopped when the security device went off. "It's archaeological equipment, this happens every time." Daniel started to open the briefcase and Rebecca made eye contact with Teal'c. Teal'c shot the man who tried to take his staff weapon from him.

Rebecca and Daniel removed the zats from their briefcases. They each shot attendants while Teal'c started dialing up on the DHD. Rebecca moved over to Teal'c when he was hit by the automated defenses. "You all right?"

"I am." Teal'c answered. Jack shot the piton gun and the gate opened because of the power emitted from the gun. Teal'c got hit again before turning to Rebecca. "Go and back up O'Neill, I will try to draw fire." He got hit again just as she ran off.

Becca ran towards her father. "Daddy." Jack got shot by a barrage of lasers before he could reach the gate.

"Rebecca." Daniel yelled. Rebecca dashed over towards him and they headed towards the gate together. They both got struck down before they could reach Jack. Sam managed to get the note in, but was also killed.

Present Day "Sir, there is an incoming traveler." The Technician called out to Hammond.

"Who is it?" Hammond asked.

"It's … SG-1, sir." The Technician answered.

SG-1 all looked at each other before Jack said. "Hello …"

"Let's find out." Hammond barked. "Defense teams stand by! Open the Iris." Hammond, Janet and SG-1 entered the gate room as a piece of paper came through the wormhole. "Stand down. What is it?"

Jack walked up the ramp and picked up the paper. He read what's on it with a puzzled look. "Well?" Daniel asked.

"You tell me." Jack remarked, handing the paper to Daniel.

Daniel read aloud. "Under no circumstances go to P4C-970. Colonel Jack O'Neill."

Rebecca looked over his shoulder. "That's your handwriting Daddy."

"It is my handwriting. And that's my signature."

"Though you sent so such note." Teal'c said with a confused look.

"No." Jack answered.

"Sir may I?" Janet asked, taking the note. "That looks like blood, sir."

"Have it analyzed." Hammond responded.

"General, wasn't 970 on our mission list?" Rebecca asked.

"It was. Not anymore. I'm not taking any chances." He calls up to the control room. "I want P4C-970 removed from the dialing computer immediately. Dismissed."

Rebecca watched Hammond walk out and then turned to her father. "I wonder why you sent it … I wonder when."

"Yeah." Jack said. "You gotta wonder."


	10. Chapter 9 Friendly Natives

Chapter 9Friendly Natives

The team stepped through the Stargate and was met by a group of natives. "Hello." Daniel said with a smile. "We're explorers from a planet called Earth. I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Lt. Rebecca O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

SG-1 was invited to the banquet that the villagers were about to partake in and were swept off to the village. During the banquet, the daughter of the leader moved Daniel over her table to 'talk.' The girl, who looked to be about the same age as Rebecca, flirted shamelessly with Daniel.

"You alright?" Jack asked Rebecca who was watching them and just picking at the food on her plate.

"No. I've suddenly forgotten to be hungry." Rebecca said softly. Daniel watched helplessly as she got up and walked out of the hut that they were in. Jack shot Daniel a look and then followed his daughter. "I trust him Daddy, I just don't trust her."

"I understand." Jack said going over and wrapping his arms around his daughter. "I would like nothing better then to drag him back over to our table but it wouldn't look right for the relations between our peoples."

"But my boyfriend isn't part of the trade." Rebecca said pointedly.

"I know honey." Jack replied in a comforting manner.

"Becca." Daniel said softly coming out of the shadows.

"Daniel …"

"I'm just going to go back inside." Jack said before going back over to the team.

"So how did you get away from the girl?" Rebecca asked, not looking at the man she was starting to fall in love with.

"I told her that while she was very beautiful; my heart belonged to someone else." Daniel answered, wrapping his arms around Rebecca's waist. "She saw you leave and asked if it was you."

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. You were this beautiful girl who stole my heart the moment that she walked into that briefing room and Jack introduced us." Daniel answered, kissing the back of her neck.

Rebecca turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you, Daniel." They had been together for a couple of months and had not said those words yet.

"I love you too." Daniel replied. They kissed and then held each other close. Rebecca rested her head on his arm. "This would be perfect if we weren't on another planet." She laughed. "Come on; let's go back in before your dad comes out after us."

Daniel took her hand and led her back into the hut. He reclaimed his seat between Teal'c and Rebecca.

"We have two huts available for your use Colonel O'Neill." The leader said coming over. "I would like to invite Doctor Jackson to join my daughter and me in our hut this evening."

Rebecca elbowed Daniel before he could reply. "That isn't necessary." Jack intervened.

"It is our custom." The leader said softly.

"Then I'll stay with you this evening." Jack said smoothly.

"Why not Doctor Jackson?" The leader questioned.

"Doctor Jackson and my daughter are together and I would like for him to keep an eye on her." Jack answered.

"They are betroved?" The leader asked.

"Yes." Jack replied, shrugging when his daughter glanced at him.

"My apologies then, I was under the assumption that Doctor Jackson was not with anyone. It would be an honor to have you in his place Colonel O'Neill." The leader answered.

"Divide up as normal." Jack said to the other four. He turned to Daniel. "Take care of her."

"Don't worry, I will." Daniel answered.

"Night angel, I love you." Jack said, kissing Rebecca.

"Night Daddy. I love you too." Rebecca answered, hugging her father.

After the leader's daughter took Jack to their hut, the leader turned to the rest of the team. "Only one of the huts has two beds."

"You guys can have that one." Rebecca said to Teal'c and Sam.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Dad said to divide up like normal and I have no problem sharing a bed with Daniel." Rebecca answered.

Sam looked at Rebecca for a long moment. "Alright." She grabbed Daniel's arm when they started towards the huts. "Does Jack know?"

"That we sleep in the same bed?" Daniel asked. "Yes. I've been sleeping at their house. We don't do anything Sam, she's not like that. Good night. Teal'c." Rebecca and Daniel said their goodnights to the rest of the team and then went into the hut that they were to sleep in.

"Did Sam give you the third degree?" Rebecca asked while she unbuttoned her camo jacket.

"Yeah, she asked if your father knew." Daniel answered while he shrugged out of his camo jacket and black t-shirt. He sat down on the side of the bed and stretched out on his back.

"Are you okay with this?" Rebecca asked, walking over to the bed.

"With what?" Daniel asked, pulling the covers back on Rebecca's side.

"Us, sleeping together but not …"

"Making love?"

"Yes."

"Becca, I'm a patient man. I realize that some things are worth waiting for and you're one of them."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, now come here." He held his arms out to her and she climbed into bed next to him. Rebecca rested her head on his chest and her hand on his stomach. "I love you and I will wait however long you need."

"I love you too." Rebecca said softly. She leaned up and kissed him and then settled back down. Daniel laid awake and listened to her even breathing. He was thinking about his life and how he didn't want to live if this woman didn't want to be in his arms.

"Daniel Jackson, Rebecca O'Neill it is time to get up." Teal'c said coming into their hut.

"Morning Teal'c." Rebecca mumbled sleepily looking up from her Daniel shaped pillow. Daniel mumbled something which resembled a 'good morning.'

"Come on kids, get up." Jack said coming into the hut with two cups of coffee. He smiled when the two coffee addicts on his team each blindly reached a hand up. "Morning Becca." He said when his daughter sat up to drink her coffee.

He turned around when he saw his daughter look towards the door and give an uneasy smile. "Morning."

"Good morning." The leader's daughter said coming into the hut. "I have a present for the two of you."

"You didn't have to do that." Daniel said, unconsciously wrapping one arm around Rebecca.

The girl produced two simple bands made out of a silver like material. "You wear these on the ring fingers on your right hands. This lets people know that you belong to someone informally."

Rebecca looked at Jack who just nodded. "Thank you, they're beautiful." She took the smaller one and handed the bigger one to Daniel. They both slipped the rings on.

"Thank you." Daniel said. The girl nodded and then left.

"You knew she was going to do that didn't you?" Rebecca asked her father.

"She asked me about it last night." Jack replied. "In their culture you two are now engaged basically." Daniel noticed the small smile on Rebecca's face when Jack said this.


	11. Chapter 10 Birthday Surprises

Chapter 10Birthday Surprises

Jack realized when they walked through the Stargate to go home that Rebecca's 23rd birthday was the next day. After the debrief, Jack sent Rebecca to get something out of his office while he told the rest of the team, Hammond and Janet about wanting to throw Rebecca a birthday party. "Do you want to go shopping?" Sam asked when Rebecca came back into the room.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Your father told us that tomorrow was your birthday. How about you and I go out and get some clothes." Sam answered.

"Sure." Rebecca replied.

Jack pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Rebecca his American Express card. "Here, put what you buy on this. Consider it part of your birthday present."

"Thank you Daddy." Rebecca said hugging her father.

"Do you want to have the party at a restaurant or do you want me to cook some steaks and have it at the house?" Jack asked.

"Can we have it at the house?" Rebecca asked without even thinking about it.

"Let's go get our civvies on and go shopping. Janet, you want to come with us?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Janet replied and the three women left the room talking and laughing.

"I hope you didn't have too much on that credit card Jack." Hammond said with a smile.

"There's a limit on that card you know." Jack called after his daughter. "George, you want to go with me to pick up her present and I'll give you an idea about something to get her?"

"Sure." Hammond said and followed Jack out.

"Teal'c will you go with me to get her present?" Daniel asked.

"Of course Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered.

An hour later, Daniel and Teal'c were coming out of the jewelry store when they bumped into the women with the addition of Cassie. "Daniel, Teal'c what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked.

"I realized that Teal'c has never been to a mall and figured that this was something that he needed to experience." Daniel said quickly. "Cassie, how are you?"

"Hi Uncle Daniel, hi Uncle Teal'c." Cassie said, smiling at Rebecca.

"We're getting ready to leave, what about you?" Janet asked.

"So are we." Daniel replied. He noticed that his girlfriend had a dress bag and bags from the shoe store and an accessories store in her hands. "Want me to take those?" He took the bags that Rebecca handed him into one hand and took her hand with the other. Teal'c took the bags from the other women and they walked together to the parking lot. Daniel and Rebecca kissed before they separated at the cars and then everyone went their own way.

The next night, Daniel was sitting and drinking a beer with Jack when Rebecca finally emerged from her room. She was wearing a purple velvet dress and black calf high boots. Jack whistled when he saw his daughter. "Happy birthday angel. One of the happiest moments in my life was when you mother handed you to me right after you were born."

"You look beautiful Becca."

"Thanks Daniel."

"Everyone else should be here soon." Jack said getting up and going into the kitchen.

An hour later, everyone else was at the house and they were all eating the steaks that Jack had just pulled out from under the broiler. They then ate the cake the Janet and Cassie had made. "Time for presents." Cassie said with a smile from where she was sitting on the couch with Rebecca and Daniel. "This is from me and mom." She said handing Rebecca a package.

Janet and Cassie gave her a tan cashmere sweater. "Thank you so much. It's exquisite." Sam was the next person to hand Rebecca a package. She got a skirt to match the sweater. "Thank you Sam."

"I didn't know what would be appropriate for a young woman's birthday so Daniel Jackson helped me pick this out." Teal'c said, handing her a small jewelry box.

He had gotten her a diamond tennis bracelet. "Teal'c, it's beautiful. Thank you so much." She got up and impulsively hugged the alien, kissing him on his cheek.

"You like it?" Teal'c asked.

"I love it." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Your father assured me that you would like this." George said, as Jack and Daniel went to get something out of the kitchen. They came back in carrying a big box.

Rebecca looked at the General and then opened the present. Hammond had gotten her a keyboard. "I love it." She squealed in delight. As soon as the men set it up she started playing.

"That's beautiful Becca." Janet said softly when she stopped.

"I know that there is only one instrument that you love more than that." Jack said, handing Rebecca a guitar case.

Rebecca opened the case and pulled out a beautiful acoustic guitar. "Thank you Daddy."

"When did you learn to play?" Daniel asked.

"I've been playing piano since I was five. I learned guitar when I was seven. Momma wanted me to learn the piano and guitar was something I wanted to do." Rebecca said while she absently strummed the guitar.

"Well, I guess I'm the only person left to give you a present." Daniel said. He waited for Rebecca to hand the guitar back to Jack and then handed her a jewelry box, inside was a heart-shaped diamond necklace to match the tennis bracelet that Teal'c had given her. Daniel took advantage of the distraction while the women oohed and aahed over the necklace to drop to his knee in front of her. "Rebecca O'Neill, will you marry me?"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Daniel who was patiently waiting for Rebecca's reaction. "Yes." She said. Daniel slipped a perfect two-caret diamond ring onto her finger.

"It's small enough to where you can wear it off-world but big enough to where people will notice it." Daniel said. He caught Rebecca in his arms when she launched herself at him.

When he let her go the women gathered around to look at the ring. Rebecca met her father's eyes. "Are you okay with this Daddy?"

"He talked to me while you were getting ready." Jack answered. "After the gift that you two were given the last time we went off-world I figured that it was only going to be a matter of time." He excused himself when there was a knock at the door. "Becca, this was just delivered for you." He handed his daughter the long box.

"I wonder who this is from." Rebecca murmured. She carefully opened the box and smiled at the roses inside. There were four roses in total; red, pink, white and yellow.

"Who is it from?" Cassie asked.

"Paul…Major Davis." Rebecca replied as she plucked the card and a smaller box from the roses. She opened the card and read. "Becca. I remember one day in the grocery store us talking about what the different colored roses meant. You said then that you wanted to meet someone who would be able to give you all four. Well … here's all four. I hope you enjoy them and your present and I wish I was there to see the delight shining in your eyes when you see them. Your present represents friendship, love and loyalty. These are feelings that are conjured when I think about you. Happy birthday and I wish you many more in the future. With my most heartfelt regards, Paul."

"Those roses are beautiful Becca." Janet said, leaning over to smell the red one.

Rebecca put the card down and opened the box. She covered her mouth with her hand as she stared at the contents. Inside was a beautiful silver claddugh ring. "It's beautiful Becca." Cassie said coming over to look at the ring. Rebecca lifted the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her right ring finger … only Sam noticed Daniel's frown of dismay at this action.


	12. Chapter 11 Absolute Power

Chapter 11Absolute Power

"Brace yourself Becca … we're going to see your new fiancé's former father-in-law." Jack said as he and Rebecca followed Daniel through the Stargate in a trip to Abydos.

"Thanks for the warning, Daddy." Rebecca replied coming out on the other side.

"Kasuf will love you." Daniel said calmingly. He took her hand and led her over to Kasuf. "Good father … this is Lt. Rebecca O'Neill; she is a new member of our team, Jack's daughter and my chosen."

"She will be your new wife?" Kasuf questioned.

"Yes." Daniel answered.

Kasuf looked Rebecca over. "She will make a fine wife. My daughter, may she rest in peace, would be pleased." Rebecca bowed her head.

Jack glanced at his friend. "Yeah Kasuf. About this voice that spoke to you?"

Kasuf nodded. "Yes. It spoke the name of my daughter, may she rest in peace. I'm not the only one who heard it. Many fear it is a sign that the Gods are returning."

"I thought we'd finally convinced you and your people that the Goa'uld were not gods." Jack said through clenched teeth.

"I said many, not I." Kasuf retorted. "But it is easy to understand, in the days of Ra when he returned from a journey, a great storm would blow through the desert."

"It's just wind. Wind happens." Jack said with a shrug.

Rebecca gave her father a reproachful smile. "We're talking about a wind that blew out of an active Stargate."

"And formed a sandstorm." Daniel continued.

"You forget it said the name Sha're." Kasuf threw in.

The Colonel looked exasperated. "Ah well it's not like a burning bush or anything."

"I have seen many bushes burn." Kasuf replied.

"I suppose you have." Rebecca said after a moment's hesitation.

"It is not far now." Kasuf said, ignoring the girl. They arrived at the spot. "Here."

"There's nothing here." Daniel said gently.

"Nice light breeze." Jack replied with a smirk.

"This is where I heard the voice." Kasuf protested.

Sam, after consulting one of her instruments, spoke up. "I'm getting a build up of static electricity, Sir."

Daniel looked around when he heard a voice call his name. "Did anybody else just hear that?"

"I think so." Rebecca nodded.

"Look." Kasuf replied. SG1 watched in awe as a sandstorm blew up out of nothing.

"Now that's impressive." The youngest member of the team muttered.

"Daniel? Try to keep it in Kansas huh." Jack said with a smirk.

"I was just trying to." Daniel replied with a smile to his future father-in-law. He turned back to the sandstorm. "I'm Daniel. Who's calling?"

The team watched in surprise as a young boy came out of the wind. "I am Shifu. I am Harcesis." Rebecca glanced at her fiancée worriedly. Daniel pulled himself together long enough to suggest that the team and the boy return to the camp.

After spending some time with the boy, Daniel joined the rest of SG1 at an outside table. "Well I think that he is the Harcesis." The archeologist sighed, sitting next to his fiancé.

"How is that possible?" The young woman questioned, taking his hand.

"I'm not sure." Daniel answered with a shrug. "He says he grew like the weeds."

"Apophis sired the child to be his next host. It is possible that he used Goa'uld technology to manipulate the boy's body to mature quickly." Teal'c replied thoughtfully.

"Well that is possible." Rebecca said after a moment. "It happened to Dad."

The Jaffa turned to Daniel. "Does he speak of the knowledge passed onto him by Amaunet and Apophis?"

"He says Oma taught him to forget." Daniel answered.

"Oma?" Rebecca questioned.

"The alien we encountered on Kheb." Daniel replied. "Mother Nature."

"I guess that explains the tornado." She retorted.

"Shifu says he came to Abydos to learn more about his mother." Daniel said after a pause.

"Shifu?" Jack questioned.

"His name." Daniel answered. "It means light."

Sam looked thoughtful. "I think we should get Doctor Frasier to have a look at him. If he's been altered to grow quickly, it could still be happening."

"Do you think it's wise to bring him back?" Rebecca asked carefully.

"I don't think he's a danger." Daniel said softly.

"What about his step mom?" Jack questioned. "Is she coming along?"

Daniel shook his head. "He says that ultimately a man travels his chosen path alone."

"Smart kid." Rebecca muttered.

Jack smiled at his daughter before turning to Sam. "Get a message to Hammond. Let him know who we're bringing."

SG1, with Shifu in tow, returned to the SGC. Hammond watched on as the team came through. Jack and Rebecca emerged through the gate first with Daniel and Shifu right behind them. Teal'c and Sam brought up the rear. "Shifu, this is General Hammond." Daniel introduced. "He's the leader of this facility."

"Welcome to Earth." Hammond said, coming forward.

Shifu looked Hammond over. "A spark lights the flame but the candle will only burn as long as the wick."

SG1 and Hammond all exchanged confused looks. "If I may Sir." Jack finally spoke up. "I think what he means is the wick is the center of the candle and ostensibly a great leader like yourself is essential, to the whole ball of wax. Basically what it means, is that it's always better to have a big long wick. Right?" He looked at his daughter.

"Don't look at me." Rebecca protested. She shrugged and started out with Daniel and Shifu to the infirmary.

"It's right though. Right?" Jack asked the remaining members of his team. The two of them simply shrugged and they followed the couple and the boy.

A little bit later on, Rebecca and Daniel were sitting with Shifu while Janet examined him. "Okay. Now I'm going to take a little bit of your blood with that needle." Janet said coming over.

"Will you return it to me when you are done?" Shifu asked.

"I'm afraid I can't." Janet answered. "You see I have to do some tests on it and then it just won't be very good after that."

Shifu nodded. "Leaves fall from the tree once a year but the tree still grows strong and proud."

Daniel and Rebecca smiled at each other. "Go ahead." Daniel replied.

"Okay." Janet said. She finished the examination and then the team, minus Sam, gathered in the briefing room with her and Hammond. Janet began giving her report. "Sir, I found traces of the same nanocyte technology that once prematurely aged Colonel O'Neill. Now I've had them analyzed by some of the foremost experts in the field and they say they appear to be inactive."

"So they shut themselves off already?" Jack asked.

"Well it's possible the boy has already reached the pre-programmed age." The doctor answered.

"Or Oma figured out a way to stop it." Rebecca offered.

Hammond nodded at what his 2IC's daughter said. "Either way we can assume he's in no immediate physical danger?"

"Yes Sir." Janet replied.

"What about the information this boy apparently knows?" Hammond questioned. "What exactly can he tell us?"

"He is born with the genetic memory of all Goa'uld who came before him." Teal'c answered.

"So the kid should know everything Apophis knew when he…" Rebecca trailed off and looked over at her fiancé who was sitting to her left.

"Fathered the boy." Daniel finished.

"That." She replied weakly. She looked sympathetic. "That must be an awfully big burden for a young child to carry."

"That is why all Goa'uld are born evil." Teal'c intoned.

Daniel nodded. "It also explains why a benevolent being like Oma Desala would help the boy to bury those memories in his subconscious so he could lead a normal life."

"Sir, we received word from the Tok'ra." Sam said, entering the briefing room.

Jack groaned. "Oh did we really have to call them?"

"We have a treaty with them Colonel," Hammond reprimanded, "specifically mentioned is the full exchange of all sources of information pertaining to the Goa'uld."

Sam took her place next to Jack. "They say they can use the memory recall device to extract information from Shifu without harming him physically."

"What about mentally?" Janet asked.

"What about emotionally?" Rebecca muttered.

Daniel nodded at the girl sitting next to him. "Think about what we'd be exposing him to."

"We'd be flooding his mind with the thoughts of a thousand Hitler's." Rebecca continued softly.

Daniel looked down before speaking again. "One of whom happened to put a snake in the head of his mother. Look I realize we're talking about protecting Earth and potentially eliminating the Goa'uld entirely but…"

"It seems to me the boy is fairly wise well beyond his years in fact." Hammond countered. "Isn't it possible he might comprehend the situation if you explained it to him?"

"Well I guess so but I doubt he'd be willing to remember." Daniel said faltering slightly. "And even if he is how can we ask him to?"

Rebecca reached over and took his hand comfortingly. "Well if he forgot once, maybe he could forget again." Daniel left to go talk to Shifu while Rebecca and Jack went to work out in the gym. A little while later, the two O'Neill's were called to the infirmary when an unconscious Daniel was brought in. The father and daughter stayed by his side until the doctor ordered Jack to take his pacing daughter out of the room. She allowed them back in when the archeologist finally woke up.

"Hey." Jack said, coming in with his daughter.

"How're you feeling?" Rebecca asked. She went over and kissed Daniel's forehead.

"Fine, I'm fine." He replied, taking his fiancé's hand.

"Listen, what happened with the kid in there?" Jack asked.

"I asked him for something." Daniel replied. He looked at Jack before turning to Rebecca. "Anything that could help us fight the Goa'uld."

"Yeah?" Rebecca asked.

"And I think he gave it to me." Daniel replied slowly. Daniel and Rebecca went to his lab so he could explain to her what he learned. "There are the long-range sensors." He pointed at a point on a drawing.

"I don't know what to ask first." Rebecca said in amazement.

"Well the translation may be a little off, everything in my head is actually in Goa'uld." Daniel said with a smile. "Don't you see baby, this could be our chance."

Rebecca shook her head in amazement. "Where does it get its power from?"

Daniel pointed to another spot on the drawing. "Liquid naquada fuel cell here."

"Liquid naquada?" Rebecca asked.

"Well actually it's heavy liquid naquada but don't ask me what makes it heavy, at least not yet."

"That's Sam's department not mine. Daniel this …" Rebecca looked in concern as her fiancée looked distracted. "You okay?" She reached out and touched his arm.

"Yeah it's just that strange things just keep flagging in my mind." Daniel shook his head and smiled at her. "I'm sorry, baby, what were you saying."

"Just that this is unbelievable." Rebecca said, kissing him.

"I know." Daniel answered, returning the kiss. The couple took Daniel's idea to Sam and then the three of them went to see Hammond.

"What is it?" The General asked, looking at the picture that Sam had put in front of him.

"I guess you could call it a satellite Sir." Rebecca said before turning to Sam.

Sam quickly picked up the explanation. "According to Daniel it would be capable of detecting approaching Goa'uld ships thousands of light years away. Its weapons systems could penetrate Goa'uld shield technology and destroy mother ships. Basically Sir, it's the basis of a perfect anti-Goa'uld defense system."

"Of course we'd need to build an entire network of them and launch them into orbit." Daniel said casually.

"Can we do that?" Hammond asked.

The two women shared a look before Sam continued. "Well Sir, this is an entirely new kind of technology. We'd need to bring in outside help. A lot of it. Engineers, physicists."

"But ultimately it means we don't have to involve the Tok'ra." Daniel said suddenly.

"Why not?" Hammond asked.

"At the moment the Goa'uld don't care what we're up to, we're no immediate threat. But if it gets out that we've advanced to this level of technology we wouldn't be able to build this defense system fast enough." Daniel explained.

"You think the Tok'ra would betray us?" Rebecca asked after a pregnant pause.

"Maybe not intentionally but they've had problems with Goa'uld spies before." Daniel said quickly. "I don't think it's worth the risk not when we can do this without them."

"I'll take that into consideration." Hammond replied slowly. "What about the boy?"

"Well he doesn't have to remember anything now," he replied quickly, "he's give me all the knowledge we need."

"How he did that is what concerns me." Rebecca muttered and Hammond nodded his agreement.

"He's no danger." Daniel protested, glaring at his fiancée.

"Still as long as he's here he should be kept under close guard. I'll talk to the Pentagon about bringing in some more personnel to help you out." Hammond concluded.

Rebecca was sent to DC to take the plans to the Pentagon and Paul. The two of them worked closely together to come up with some ideas, a budget and a timetable. A couple of days later; Hammond, Sam, Rebecca, Daniel, Paul and a couple of other people gathered in the briefing room to discuss the idea in more detail. "Bottom line is, it's going to require the entire resources of the entire SGC to focus on the retrieval of raw naquada for the time being."

"Well if we ask the Tok'ra for help …" Sam started.

Daniel cut her off and turned to the man sitting next to his fiancée. He frowned at how close together the two of them were sitting. "Major Davis, you've prepared a budget and timetable based on the data?"

Paul looked up at the other man. "The Pentagon had budgeted the construction of the satellite network at 80 billion dollars, estimated time of completion to be two years after the start date."

"That's unacceptable." Daniel retorted.

Paul glanced at Rebecca. "Well if we involve the Russians in a co-operative effort…" She started.

"No." Daniel snapped.

"I'm sorry?" Both of the officers asked at the same time.

Daniel glared at them both. "I said no."

"The Russian government has agreed to stop using their Stargate on the condition we share all information gathered by the SGC. Now we have to tell them." Paul said patiently.

"No we don't." Daniel replied.

"But …" Paul started.

Daniel swiftly cut him off. "It's okay I have a way of rendering their Gate inactive."

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Daniel, that's not really the point." Rebecca protested.

Daniel glared at his fiancée. "The point is, Rebecca, we don't know if the Russians are turning round and trading those secrets. This project is too important to get screwed up by petty Earth politics. We're talking about protecting this planet from Goa'uld occupation."

Rebecca was looking at Paul but obviously talking to Daniel when she responded in a controlled voice. "I imagine that several of the so called petty nations of this planet are going to be very curious when we start launching satellite weapons into orbit two years from now."

"One year from now." Daniel corrected.

"That's impossible." Paul returned. "It would double the cost."

"Then it's not impossible, is it?" Daniel retorted. "Obviously most of the workload will have to be contracted out to the private sector so they'll have to be a strategic division of labor in order to maintain the security of the project." He handed a folder to Paul. "Major Davis, if you could also see to this."

"What is this?" Paul asked, picking up the folder.

"Just a few personal requirements, I'm sure the Pentagon will be happy to provide me with given the nature of my continued contributions. Please see that it gets approved as soon as possible. Also, you may borrow Lt. O'Neill for the time being to help you with that. Gentlemen." Daniel nodded and walked out.

"Personal requirements?" Paul asked.

"Borrow?" Rebecca muttered. "He's loaning me out to you."

"I got the good end of the deal then." Paul said with a smile.

Rebecca laughed. "Come on, let's go back to DC and then you can buy me dinner Major."

"It would be a pleasure Lt." Paul replied. They gathered up their papers and left the briefing room. Neither of them noticed Daniel lingering in the shadows and listening to their conversation.

After a couple of days without hearing from his daughter, Jack went to Daniel's lab to get some information from his daughter's fiancée. They chatted for a bit before Jack finally asked. "Where's Becca?"

_Flash. Daniel came upon Rebecca and Paul laughing in a restaurant. He followed them home and then watched Paul kiss Rebecca outside the door to the spare bedroom in his condo. Daniel used the ribbon device on Paul, long enough to incapacitate him but not enough to kill him. He then used Paul's service pistol to kill Rebecca while Paul was forced to watch. Major Davis was then killed with the ribbon device._

"She's in DC with Major Davis." Daniel answered quickly.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I asked her to be." Daniel replied.

"When's she gonna be back?" Jack persisted.

"When she's done." Daniel snapped.

A year later it was almost time for the satellite to be launched. Shortly after Jack's conversation with Daniel, Teal'c was reported dead and Rebecca was found dead in Paul's condo in DC. Paul had disappeared, it became the rumor that in a jealous rage the Major had killed the Lieutenant and then skipped town before her body could be found in his home. Sam had begun to put two and two together and figure out that not all was right with Daniel. However, when she confronted him about it, Daniel had her arrested. After having many doors closed in her face, Sam finally convinced Jack to go and see her so she could tell him everything that she had learned.

Sam looked at her former CO and knew that she had to pull out the big guns to get him to believe her. "What about Teal'c?" She paused. "What about Rebecca? You don't still blame Daniel for that?"

Jack sighed at the mention of his daughter. "I couldn't prove anything. Can you? Besides, Major Davis is still missing and at the moment he's the prime suspect for what happened to Becca."

"No. But I can't picture Major Davis hurting Rebecca, they were really good friends. Besides, Becca was Special Ops, Paul was just a paper pusher. I don't think she would go down without a fight even if it was Paul that killed her." Sam said softly. "I just have my opinion. But that used to be worth something to you."

"Look Carter, you helped Daniel create these weapons." Jack said slowly.

"I know." Sam replied.

"Well you couldn't stop it, what do you expect me to do?" Jack asked.

"Talk to him." Sam answered. "Sir you have to try." She exclaimed off the Colonel's look. "Somebody has to stop him before it's too late." Neither of them realized that Daniel was listening in on the conversation.

Jack did go see Daniel. The latter invited the former down to a secret room to watch the launch. Soon the two men were talking like old times. "After what happened to Teal'c and Rebecca I thought I'd never see you again." Daniel finally said.

"Ah ancient history … you lost just as much as I did when Rebecca died." Jack forced a smile. "Besides I didn't want to miss watching you save the world."

"Yeah, actually Sam thinks I'm trying to take it over."

"Oh how arch."

"Yeah." The younger man said slowly.

"So you threw her in jail huh?" Jack questioned.

"She was getting dangerous." Daniel replied. "You think the military didn't take all kinds of precautions to make sure I couldn't just control everything." The two men watched the launch go off without a hitch until the satellite actually made it in the air causing the Russians to go on high alert. When Daniel overrode the system and attempted to blast the weapon in retaliation again Jack tried to shoot him.

Daniel was protected from the shot by a force shield. "Don't you think it was strange you got through security with a loaded gun?"

Jack shrugged. "A little."

"You never were that bright." Daniel's finger hovered over the button.

"No." Jack said, coming forward. He watched in horror as the computer targeted Moscow. "Daniel think about one thing before you do this. We never proved that kid was a Harcesis."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel questioned.

"Everything he put in your head." Jack explained. "The Goa'uld have used mind control before."

"You think this is some elaborate Goa'uld plot to get me to destroy the world?" Daniel asked.

"We've seen them use kids too." Jack continued.

"They used Shifu to put a bunch of stuff into my head in order to build the weapons only to eventually turn them on Earth?" Daniel questioned.

"It's possible."

The younger man smiled a truly evil grin. "There's only one flaw in that theory. You're assuming this is not what I wanted all along." Daniel slammed his finger savagely on the button.

"Don't. Don't." Jack called but it was too late Moscow was obliterated.

Reality. "Still nothing?" Rebecca asked when her father and Janet returned to Daniel's bedside in the infirmary.

"No." The doctor replied. "There's nothing physically wrong with him or at least anything I can find."

"Except for the fact that he's in a coma." Jack said softly.

"It's not really a coma," Janet replied, "he still has rapid eye movement."

"Come on Becca." Jack said gently. "We need to go to a briefing."

"I don't want him waking up alone." The young girl protested.

"I'll stay with him Becca." Janet replied.

"Will you let me know when he wakes up?" She asked.

"Of course." Janet answered. The doctor watched as the Colonel led his reluctant daughter out of the infirmary.

Aldwin, a Tok'ra, joined Hammond and the remaining members of SG1 for the briefing. "The fact is he may not be the Harcesis at all."

"Are you saying this could be some sort of Goa'uld trick?" Hammond asked.

"As we have seen, General Hammond, the Goa'uld are not above using human children as weapons." Teal'c replied.

"Well all Shifu would say is that he is teaching Daniel." Rebecca said.

"So what do we do?" Jack questioned.

Aldwin answered. "As you know the zatarc detector's original purpose was to detect deception. We could at the very least determine whether the boy is actually Harcesis and possibly what he did to Dr. Jackson."

"Basically a lie detector test." Rebecca muttered.

"No harm would come to him." Aldwin assured.

"And what, just hope he doesn't explode in the meantime." Jack snapped.

"Hope he really his who he says he is." Aldwin corrected.

"Maybe help Daniel." Rebecca said looking at her father pleadingly. Rebecca and Sam went to the zatarc room with Shifu and Aldwin. Teal'c, Jack and Hammond went to the observation room above.

Sam put the restraints on Shifu. "It's just a precaution. I had this done to me once and I had to wear them too."

"The mind is always free." Shifu replied.

Aldwin prepared to put the disc in Shifu's head. "This will hurt a little. After that I promise you will feel no pain. I will merely ask you some questions."

"Questions are plentiful. Answers are few." Shifu answered calmly.

Aldwin smiled at the boy and put the disc in. "We'll try to keep it simple. Ready?" At the boy's nod, Aldwin went over to the machine. "Direct your vision here. First question, what is your name?"

"Shifu."

"Are you Harcesis?" Aldwin continued.

"I am many things."

"Do you possess the genetic knowledge passed on to you by Apophis?" The Tok'ra continued.

"Yes." The boy answered.

"What did you do to Daniel?" Rebecca asked.

"Dreams sometimes teach. I am teaching him." Shifu answered.

"Teaching him what?" The lieutenant questioned.

Shifu turned his attention to Rebecca before answering. "That the true nature of a man is determined in the battle between his conscious mind and his subconscious is too strong to resist."

"The only way to win is to deny it battle." Daniel said from the doorway.

Rebecca disengaged from the stare down that she was having with Shifu. "Daniel."

"As Oma teaches." The boy said.

Daniel went over to his fiancée's side and smiled at Shifu. "One of these days I'm gonna figure out she's worth listening to."

"What happened?" Rebecca asked.

"I was having a dream." Daniel replied.

"About what?" His fiancée pressed.

Daniel looked uncomfortable. "That's not really important. The important thing is it's time I chose a new path."

"And it is time for me to continue on mine." Shifu said as Daniel released him from the restraints.

"Wait a minute," Aldwin cut in, "if he really is Harcesis…"

"He is." Daniel interrupted.

"We can still extract some very valuable information from him." Aldwin continued.

Daniel shook his head. "No you can't."

"I don't understand." The Tok'ra gave Rebecca a confused look; the girl only shrugged.

"I know." Daniel answered.

"Thank you for telling me of my mother." Shifu said, standing.

Daniel smiled. "She would have been very proud of you."

"Of you as well." Shifu answered looking past Daniel and at Rebecca.

"Will I see you again?" Daniel asked.

"All roads eventually lead to the great path." Shifu replied.

"Eventually." Daniel said with a rueful smile.

"Many cross on the way." Shifu finished.

"What's going on?" Aldwin asked, looking from Rebecca to Sam. "We're not just gonna let him leave?"

"I don't think we have a choice." Sam replied.

At that moment, Shifu turned into light and floated off. Daniel, Rebecca and Sam followed him. Shifu went to the gate room. Jack and Teal'c met up with the rest of their team as the gate opened. Shifu went towards the Gate, solidified and waved at Daniel, who waved back. Shifu went through the Gate and Daniel just watched. The gate shut down.

Later on that night. "What was the dream about?" Rebecca asked, sitting on her bed besides Daniel.

"He just …"

"Daniel, what is it? I won't think any less of you." The officer replied thinking back to what Shifu had said during questioning.

Daniel sat up in bed and set his book aside. He fixed his eyes on a spot on the wall just past his fiancée's head. "Shifu showed me a darker side of myself.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of Daniel … given the right circumstances any of us could be …"

"You don't get it Becca."

"No, I don't because you won't explain it to me." Sudden realization dawned on Rebecca when Daniel's eyes met hers. "What did you do?"

"I killed you." Daniel replied. "I killed you and Major Davis …"

"Daniel …" Rebecca started.

"My dream self thought that you two were having an affair and I just killed you."

Rebecca crawled forward so that she was in his arms. "Baby, you know that I love you right?"

"Becca …"

"Daniel … I wouldn't marry you if I didn't love you. Paul … Paul is my best friend. He helped me come back to some sort of a normal life after I returned from Iraq. But there can be nothing between us and we both know that. I fell in love with you … and Paul knows that; that's why he bowed out gracefully. He just wants me to be happy and if that means I'm with you then so be it."

"Do I really make you happy Becca?"

"Yes. I wouldn't be marrying you if you didn't." She leaned forward and kissed him. "Let's go to bed … Sam, Janet, Cassie and I are going dress shopping in the morning and you and Teal'c have to go look at tuxes."


	13. Chapter 12 The Light

Chapter 12The Light

In between missions, Rebecca and Daniel planned their wedding. They decided on a small, simple ceremony. Jack got the family priest to agree to do the wedding, even though Daniel wasn't Catholic and technically Rebecca wasn't either. The wedding party consisted of Jack giving Rebecca away and also being the best man. Hammond and Teal'c were the groomsmen. Sam was the maid of honor and Janet and Cassandra were the bridesmaids. With the help of the women, Rebecca finally found a dress that she liked and Jack picked up the rings that the couple had had engraved; he was keeping them in his office for the time being. Rebecca couldn't believe how quickly they had gotten everything together. They even discussed moving up the ceremony.

Before they could make any decisions, Daniel was sent off world with SG-5. Much to Rebecca's chagrin, Jack ordered her to take the weekend off with him and Sam was elected to go help Daniel when his request for back-up came in. The mission was called to a screeching halt when a member of SG-5 committed suicide after returning for Sam. It was a different Daniel that returned home. He barely acknowledged Rebecca's presence.

"He's in his office with Teal'c, let's go see him." Jack said softly, taking his daughter's hand. Jack made small talk with Teal'c while Rebecca watched Daniel.

"Honey, do you want to talk about anything?" Rebecca asked going over to Daniel.

Daniel slammed the hand held computer down making Rebecca jump. "What is wrong with this thing. This thing isn't working."

"Have you checked the batteries?" Jack asked.

"I need to go back to the planet and figure out what's going on." Daniel said instead of answering Jack's question.

"Hammond suggested we do that tomorrow." Rebecca said gently.

"Well this thing isn't working and tomorrow isn't good enough." Daniel snapped.

"Yes it is." Jack snapped back. His patience was beginning to grow thin with the other man.

"I'm going to talk to Hammond." Daniel almost yelled before leaving.

"I'll go with him." Rebecca said to her father before following her fiancée to the General's office.

Hammond nodded for her to sit down next to Daniel before he turned to the younger man. "Have you slept at all since you returned?"

"I fail to see what that has to do with anything." Daniel protested.

Hammond looked patient as he explained. "SG-1 has been hard at it for weeks. I'm not sending you anywhere until you've all had at least a nights sleep."

"I'm fine."

"You're physically and mentally exhausted." Hammond replied, his patience growing thin.

"I admit I may have been pushing myself a bit," he ignored Rebecca who rolled her eyes and snorted, "but this device could hold the key to everything about that entire place and I can't make any more progress on it here."

"You're scheduled to leave tomorrow morning, one more day isn't going to make a difference." Hammond retorted.

"I'm telling you it is." Daniel protested.

"Thank you for your time Sir." Rebecca said quickly.

"You know it is beyond my comprehension how anybody like yourself who has so much power can miss the point entirely." Daniel snapped.

"Knock it off!" Rebecca exclaimed, standing.

"It's all right Lieutenant." Hammond said softly before turning to Daniel and adopting a harsher tone. "This letter is to Lieutenant Barber's family explaining that he died in the service to his country. I've spent the last two hours on it. I can't tell them anything about how he died or anything about the work he did here, only that he's gone. Do you get the point now?"

"Yes sir, he got it." Rebecca answered when Daniel wouldn't.

"Get him out of here." Hammond snapped. Rebecca looked helplessly at her CO when her fiancée stormed out. She quickly followed him.

"Daniel." She called, catching up to him.

"What Rebecca?" Daniel snapped.

"General Hammond's right, you need to rest." Rebecca replied softly. "Come on, let me drive you to the house, I'll cook you some dinner and then we can rest … maybe cuddle a bit."

"I think I'm going back to my apartment." Daniel retorted before spinning on his heel and walking off.

The next morning it was an unhappy Hammond that they all saw. "What's the delay?"

"Daniel hasn't reported in this morning Sir." Rebecca said, glancing worriedly at her father.

"What?" Hammond snapped.

"I just called him, I think he picked up but now I just get a busy signal." Rebecca answered.

"Yesterday he was demanding to leave immediately." Hammond responded.

"Maybe Rebecca and I should give him a wake up call Sir." Jack replied.

"Lt. O'Neill, go get your fiancée and bring him back." Hammond answered.

"Yes sir." Rebecca replied.

"You okay to go by yourself?" Jack questioned.

"Daniel won't hurt me, you know that." Rebecca answered before jogging out of the gate room. She changed back into her civilian clothes and grabbed her father's truck keys. Rebecca reached his apartment in record time. She stopped short when she found the door open. "Daniel?" She looked around until she found Daniel standing on his balcony about to jump. "Daniel? What are you doing out here?"

"None of it means anything." Daniel said in a despondent voice.

Fear seized her. "Daniel, why don't you come inside here?" She crept towards him.  
"I tried. It just goes away."

"Okay. Then we'll get it back." Rebecca said calmly.

"You can't get it back."

"Whatever's wrong, we'll fix it. I promise."

"You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"No. No I don't. But come inside. Baby, please you're scaring me. I love you, I need you. Come back to me."

"Becca?" Daniel asked looking at her like it was the first time he'd seen her.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Rebecca said pulling him to her and then leading him inside. She got him out to the truck and burned rubber the whole way back to the mountain. When she was halfway there she called her father so he could have Janet on standby. A little while later she was in the infirmary with her father and Hammond, talking about Daniel's condition with Janet.

"The PET scan reveals his neurological activity is slowing." Janet said, looking over at the still terrified Rebecca.

"So?" Rebecca asked, gripping her father's hand even tighter. She hadn't let go of him since she got back to the mountain.

"Neurotransmitters relay messages in the body." Janet explained patiently. "Too many or too few of these chemical transmissions can result in anxiety, depression or a number of emotional or physical disorders."

Jack squeezed his daughter's hand. "Does this have anything to do with Barber's thing?"

"The remaining members of SG-5 are reporting almost identical symptoms." Janet replied. "Yes it seems almost certain. Now the only good news is that it doesn't seem to be the result of a contagion."

Rebecca looked impatient. "Well if it's not a disease. What?"

"I don't know." Janet answered honestly. "Such a drastic shift in levels is generally drug induced but all of their systems are void of any foreign substances. Not to mention that preliminary MALP readings of P4X347 have ruled out all the usual suspects, air, radiation …"

Jack cut her off. "So if we retrace SG-5's tracks we may be able to come up with something?"

"I'm afraid Colonel, until we get a grasp on …" Hammond started.

Jack cut him off. "General, we saw the shadow on the video. Now something or someone is affecting these guys."

"More than affecting them Sir." Janet put in. "If their brain function continues to fail they could be facing a worst case scenario."

"So we go in MOP 2, and bring back samples of the usual suspects." Jack concluded.

"You've made your case Colonel." Hammond relented. "Watch your step."

"Thank you Sir." Jack replied.

"Sir, permission to stay behind." Rebecca said softly.

"Denied." Hammond answered. "Lt., I know this situation is difficult for you but if there is anything important that needs to be translated to help this along you are possibly the only one on active duty who can do it."

"Sir, please. I'm the closest thing he has to a family. I don't want him to be alone …" Rebecca pleaded.

"I'm sorry Lt., but my decision stands." Hammond answered softly.

"Daniel Jackson will be alright Rebecca O'Neill." Teal'c said in a comforting voice when he saw the forlorn on her face after they stepped through the gate.

Rebecca just nodded. "Well I can see why Daniel was so hot on this place." Jack said as he came through the gate and into the Gao'uld palace.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"What'cha got?" Jack asked turning to Sam who was making a scan on the air.

"The air's fine just like the MALP indicated. Whatever affected Daniel and SG-5 they didn't breathe it in." Sam answered.

"Okay, watch your step." Jack barked out.

SG-1 looked around and saw a shadow. Rebecca was the first to realize what the shadow was. "It's just a kid. Obviously scared to death of us."

Teal'c glanced around again. "I believe this is the room of Light of which Daniel Jackson has spoken."

Jack looked fascinated. "Really? Carter what are we looking at here?"

"It doesn't seem to be giving off any radiation other than detectable light. I think it's just decorative." Sam answered.

"Safe?" Jack asked.

"It is most difficult to believe that something so beautiful could be dangerous O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

Jack glanced at his daughter when she snorted out the word 'men.' "No. We'll come back to look at it. Let's go. Hey let's go." Sam was still staring at the light.

Sam's attention snapped back to Jack. "Right. Sorry Sir." The group continued on down the corridor. "Sir I'd like to run a full spectrum analysis on that light."

"Later." Jack replied, off of his daughter's glare at Sam.

"I think there might be a relationship between the light and what's happening to Daniel." Sam protested.

"Thought you said it wasn't dangerous?" Rebecca snapped.

"I'm sure it isn't Lt., it's just …" Sam trailed off when Jack waved for her and Teal'c to go on.

Jack and Rebecca moved off in a different direction. They came across the boy's room. "Hi. I'm Jack and this is Rebecca. And you are?" Jack moved farther in and looked around. "Nice digs. Kind of reminds me of my first apartment. How are the people upstairs?"

The boy looked at Rebecca. "Loren."

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't know what Loren means." Rebecca replied softly.

"Me." Loren replied.

"Hi Loren." Rebecca replied.

Loren pointed to Rebecca. "Rebecca." He turned to Jack. "Jack."

"Yes." Jack praised. "Anyone else live here with you?"

"My mother and father." Loren answered.

"Can you take us to them? We'd like to talk to them." Jack pressed.

"No." Loren replied, shaking his head. "They're not here."

"Not in this place?" Rebecca asked. "So you're here alone?"

"Yes." Loren answered.

Rebecca looked at her father and he nodded for her to continue. Jack assumed that a smiling young girl must be less scary to the boy then a gruff military man. "Well Loren some of our people came here a few days ago."

"I was hiding." Loren replied.

"Well you hide very well," Rebecca replied soothingly, "because they didn't even know you were here. The thing is when they came home they all got sick. We'd like to figure out why."

"It is personal for you?" Loren asked, touching her engagement ring.

"Yes Loren, it is very personal." Rebecca answered, covering the boy's hand with her own. "The man I'm going to marry is in that group." She gave him a small smile. "Do you know how they got sick?" Loren shook his head. Rebecca glanced up at her father. "Okay, well we're going to look around a little more. Maybe you should come along?"

"Colonel." Sam radioed. "General Hammond has activated the Gate and is on the radio."

"All right go ahead. We'll be there." Jack answered. He waited until Rebecca took Loren's hand. "Come on." They went back to the gate.

Loren stared at it confused when they could hear Hammond saying. "This is Hammond. Come in Colonel."

"Where is he?" Loren asked Rebecca.

"He's just sending his voice over the radio through this thing here." Rebecca explained patiently.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "We read you General."

"I see you and the Lt. have made a friend Colonel." Hammond replied.

"Yes Sir." Rebecca answered. "Loren, General Hammond."

"He can see me?" Loren asked.

"Yes I can son." Hammond answered.

"Hi." Loren replied.

"We haven't found anything yet Sir but we've only been at it a few minutes." Jack said, taking charge.

"It's been well over an hour Colonel." Hammond informed them.

"That can't be." Jack protested.

Hammond sighed. "Jack, I have some bad news. All of SG-5 are dead."

"Oh no." Sam murmured.

Fear rose up in Rebecca. "What about Daniel?"

Hammond looked at Rebecca. "Dr. Frasier's doing everything she can but I'm afraid he's fallen into a deep come. I'm sorry Lt., we don't know how much time he has left."

"I want to go back and be with him Daddy." Rebecca said softly.

Jack nodded. "Rebecca and I are going to go back to the SGC. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Rebecca bent down to talk to Loren. "He needs you?" Loren asked Rebecca, touching her ring again.

"Yes, he needs me." Rebecca answered. "Loren, this is Teal'c. I know that he looks big and scary but he's not. He'll keep an eye on you."

"Yes I will Rebecca O'Neill." Teal'c replied, taking the boy's hand.

"Come on Becca." Jack replied. The two of them walked through the Stargate. "Here are your samples." He handed Janet the samples they had taken.

"Did you get the boy's?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, it's in there." Jack answered.

"Get this off to lab." Janet said handing the samples to a guy behind her.

"How's Daniel doing?" Rebecca asked quickly.

"I'm afraid his condition is unchanged Becca." Janet replied, squeezing the girl's hand. Jack squeezed his daughter's shoulder.

Janet led them to the infirmary. Rebecca immediately went over to her fiancée's side. Jack watched his daughter with a strange look on his face. "Colonel? Are you alright?" Janet asked.

"What kind of a dumb-ass question is that?" Jack snapped. Rebecca looked up at her father and Janet. "My friend, my daughter's fiancée is laying there on his deathbed. I'm fine."

"We're working on the problem Sir." Janet retorted.

"I don't want excuses." Jack snapped.

"Colonel O'Neill, if you don't calm down right now I will have you removed from my infirmary, is that clear?"

"I'm fine." Jack retorted.

"Colonel I'd like to recheck your dopamine levels." Janet said firmly.

"It's happening to him isn't it?" Rebecca asked. "To both of us."

"Let me find out." Janet replied looking at Jack. Jack nodded and let Janet examine him one more time. She also examined Rebecca again. "Whatever's causing this actually accelerates neural activity in the brain and causes a dopamine like effect in the body." Janet reported to Hammond when he came in.

"Kind of like drugs." Rebecca said, reclaiming her seat next to Daniel's bed.

Janet nodded. "Only as long as you're on the planet. Shortly after you returned neural activity begins to decrease and depression results. Bloodworm confirms it."

"Does the boy carry any immunity that we could use to our advantage?" Hammond asked.

"No." Janet said shaking her head. "His bloodworm came back the same. I don't think he'll be able to leave the planet without experience the same narcotic withdrawal."

"But Colonel and Lieutenant O'Neill were only on that planet for a little over an hour?" Hammond questioned.

"Yes sir, this addiction appears to be almost instantaneous." Janet answered.

"Wait, you're saying that we're addicted to that place?" Rebecca asked.

Janet nodded again. "The intensity of the Colonel's mood swing into depression seems to be proportional to the time you spent on the planet. All we can do is hope that your exposure wasn't long enough for your symptoms to get as bad as they did with Daniel and the others."

"Great. All those years of just saying no." Jack muttered.

Hammond looked at the other man with concern. "Jack I tried to recall Major Carter or Teal'c, they haven't responded and I can't risk sending another team."

Rebecca looked up in fear when Daniel's machine beeped. "What's that?"

Janet went over to look. "His EEG is sporadic. This is exactly what happened to the members of SG-5 before they died. He's going to have to be taken back to the planet." Jack and Rebecca helped put Daniel onto a gurney and then took him to the gate room. "Once you're there I'll need you to send me his vital signs every … he's coding. No time to resuscitate, let's go."

Jack picked up Daniel and he and Rebecca ran through the Gate. Jack carefully layed Daniel down and Rebecca was at his side in an instant. "Daniel. Daniel. Come on, come on. Damn it Daniel. Let's go, come on. Baby … please, come back to me. Daniel!"

Jack looked at Loren. "Where are my friends?"

"With the light." Loren answered, looking at Rebecca.

"Get them for me will you." Jack replied.

"They won't come." Loren said.

"Well try." Jack snapped losing his patience.  
"I'm not allowed to go in there." Loren protested.

"Go get them Daddy. I'll stay with Daniel."

Jack nodded and ran into the light room. "For God's sake. Carter. Carter, wake up."

Sam shot awake. "You're back Sir, when?"

Jack went over to Teal'c. "Teal'c? Teal'c come on. Yeah, come on out here right now."

Teal'c and Sam followed Jack over to Daniel, Loren and Rebecca. "Daniel Jackson."

"We had to bring him back. It was the only thing that was going to keep him alive." Rebecca replied, smoothing some hair out of Daniel's face. She still had his hand in one of hers. "Come on baby, open those beautiful blue eyes for me."

"Sir, how long were you two gone?" Sam asked.

"Few hours." Jack answered. "Hammond tried to contact you."

"He did not." Teal'c protested.

"He did. I heard his voice." Loren replied.

"Where were we?" Sam asked.

"In there." Loren answered pointing to the light room.

"I can't explain it Sir." Sam replied.

Rebecca looked up. "Janet thinks we're all addicted to something here that alters our brain chemistry."

"And dollars to doughnuts, it's that damn light." Jack concluded.

"I don't see how that's possible." Sam protested.

Jack suddenly turned to Loren. "You knew didn't you?"

"No." Loren protested, inching closer to Rebecca.

"Then why are you not allowed in there?" Rebecca asked softly.

"My father said I was too young." Loren answered.

"Uh-huh." Jack said unbelieving.

"Sir if it's the light itself then how did Daniel recover just by arriving on the planet?" Sam asked.

"I don't know Major but I want you to find out." Jack answered. "Otherwise we're stuck here indefinitely and that's just not acceptable. Screw it; we're shutting that thing off."

"No." Loren protested.

"You stay here." Jack said to both Loren and Rebecca before walking off.

"Becca …" Daniel groaned coming awake.

"I'm here honey." Rebecca said leaning over him again. "You scared me." She swept some more hair out of Daniel's face.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked, taking her hand.

"On the planet. We need to figure out how to turn that light thing off." Rebecca answered, helping him sit up.

"I think I know what we might need." Daniel said getting up. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Rebecca answered. They kissed briefly and Daniel moved over to the MALP.

"Glad to see your alive and well Dr. Jackson." Hammond said when the radio contact was established. "We thought we're lost you."

"To be honest I don't really remember much after yelling at you, sorry about that by the way." Daniel replied sheepishly.

"That's all right." Hammond answered. "Is there anything you need?"

"Glasses, supplies, it looks like we're not going anywhere for a while." Daniel listed off. "And that little remote computer thing I couldn't make work before."

"I'll send it through immediately. Where's Colonel O'Neill?"

"He and the rest of the group are trying to figure out how to turn the light thing off." Rebecca answered. They got the supplies that they asked for and went into the light room.

"Guys I've figured out how to …" Daniel trailed off and switched off the light.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked.

"Remote control." Daniel answered simply. He held up the remote computer.

"I thought that thing was broken." Jack protested.

"You were right, it was the batteries." Daniel replied.

"I was?" Jack asked puzzled.

"At least I think it draws power from something in the room itself, that's why I couldn't get it to work back on Earth." Daniel answered.

"How long were we standing here?" Jack asked.

"We're not sure." Rebecca answered. "General Hammond sent some supplies and Loren, Daniel and I figured out how to translate the writing on this thing, so …"

"That long?" Jack asked.

"Well perception of time is one of the first things to go when you're … high." Rebecca put in.

Daniel gave her a smile and then turned to Jack. "From what we've been able to translate so far with Loren's help, the Goa'uld used this use this place as some sort of opium den. The only difference is the symbiote must have kept the host's mind chemically balanced once they left."

"Then it is most likely I will be able to leave." Teal'c announced.

"Oh how nice for you." Jack remarked dryly.

Sam suddenly thought of something. "Wait a minute, if you turned it off how come I'm not getting depressed?"

"Perhaps it will take some time to feel its effects." Teal'c put in.

"Let's take advantage of that time." Jack declared. "Loren."

"Jack." Loren replied.

"All right. Where did your parents actually go?" Rebecca asked.

"Far, far away from here." Loren answered.

"How far? Which direction?" Jack questioned before the boy walked off. "Kid's hiding something. Teal'c, Carter, with me. Rebecca, Daniel, stay, be brilliant and try to talk to the kid." He said before the three of them walked off.

Loren led Daniel and Rebecca over to a picture after the rest of the group left. "That's my mother and father there. That's me."

"You were a lot younger there." Rebecca said, wrapping her arm around Daniel's waist. She smiled when Daniel wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"It's old." Loren replied.

"Yeah, about that …" Daniel started.

"Hey can I take an image of the two of you?" Loren asked, cutting Daniel off.

Daniel glanced at Rebecca and then nodded. "Sure."

Loren took the image. "That's great. You two have much love for each other. I'm sorry that you can't leave."

"Are you?" Rebecca asked quietly. "I mean it makes sense that you'd want some company. I'm just thinking that's the reason you didn't tell us how dangerous the light was."

"No." Loren answered, frightened.

"It's okay." Daniel said softly. "We're not mad."

"That's not why." The boy replied.

Rebecca looked up when the rest of the team came in. "What's wrong?"

"Oh we're going through that withdrawal thing again." Jack replied.

"We felt fine the whole time you were gone." Daniel said.

"Actually sir, I'm starting to feel myself again." Sam replied.

"Me too." Jack observed. "What's going on?"

"Something other than that light must be affecting us." Sam observed.

"And we must stay in close proximity." Teal'c continued.

"So not only are we stuck here … we're stuck here." Rebecca concluded.

The group returned to the light room. Jack looked around. "Well it's sure not as much fun to look at with the light off."

"I feel no compulsion to remain here." Teal'c intoned.

"Sir, I think you maybe onto something." Sam said after a moment.

Jack asked "How's that?" At the same time that Rebecca exclaimed in shock. "He is?"

Sam gave the youngest member of the team a huge smile before turning to her CO. "The light isn't what's affecting our minds … it's just something to take advantage of our altered brain chemistry."

Rebecca looked puzzled. "Entertainment?"

"Probably more than that." Sam answered. "The color and light interaction with our optic nerve probably triggers the chemical responses but it's not the direct cause of the imbalance."

"What is the cause?" Jack asked impatiently.

Sam continued with her explanation. "There must be a hidden device emitting some form of energy or radiation that we can't detect with our instruments."

Jack turned to Loren. "All right Loren. Why doesn't this room seem to affect you?"

"Too young." The boy answered simply.

"How do you know that?" Rebecca asked.

"My father told me."

Rebecca gave Sam a questioning look and the other woman nodded. "It is possible that this place can only affect an adult physiology."

"Frasier says he's just as addicted as we are." Jack shot back.  
"She's right the light didn't have any affect on me." Loren replied softly edging towards Rebecca.

Jack watched anger on his face as his daughter drew the boy to her side. "Then what'd it do you your parents? We need to know what this thing does."

"When they get back, they'll explain." Loren said with certainty as he moved even close to Rebecca.

Jack's temper finally fully broke through. "They're not coming back! You know that."

"They are." Loren protested weakly.

"Someone buried those bodies." Jack shot back. "Now how do you shut that thing off?" He watched the boy run from the room. His daughter shot him a disgusted look before following. He turned to Sam. "Figure that thing out."

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

Jack followed Loren and Rebecca to the boy's room. "Hey. I'm sorry." He looked at the picture. "Nice picture. Your parents?"

"I killed them." Loren said softly.

Jack and Rebecca shared a surprised look before he turned back to the boy. "You did? I find that …"

"What happened?" Rebecca asked earning an appreciative smile from her father.

Loren spoke softly. "We found this place. All that they would do is stare at that light all day. The light didn't affect me, my father said it was because I was too young. But they didn't let me in the Light room anyway. I told them to stop everyday. But they just told me to bring them things."

"Okay. So you did that. And?" Jack asked.

"One day I stopped. It was days before their hunger was stronger than the light. Then they came out, looking for me, looking for food and I snuck into the light room and I turned it off. Not just the light, everything. I didn't know it would hurt them I just wanted to go home." Loren continued.

"It's not your fault." Rebecca said rubbing his back soothingly.

Loren took a shuddering breath. "They died because of me. They were screaming. They ran outside, they didn't make any sense. So I did, I turned it back on. But they were already in the water, so far and they just kept on going, they just kept going and screaming to just turn it back on but they just kept on going. They were gone. The next day I found them on the shore."

Jack waited for Rebecca to say something but when he saw the tears in her eyes he realized that she wasn't going to. Jack squeezed his daughter's hand on the boy's shoulder. "Loren. You were trying to help them. You were trying to free them from something. It wasn't your fault."

"I miss them." Loren said with a sob.

That drew Rebecca out of her reverie. She hugged the boy tightly. "Yeah." She smoothed some of the boy's hair back. "I know how you feel. When I lost my mom I blamed myself. It took me a long time to realize that it wasn't my fault."

Jack let them have a few moments to compose themselves and then they headed back to the light room. "What have you got?"

Daniel was the first to answer. "We think we can turn it off."

"Don't let them." Loren begged Rebecca before turning to the rest of the team. "You'll die like my parents."

Sam held up her hand. "If we shut it off cold turkey, Loren is right, we'll go into withdrawal again. But Teal'c and Daniel have translated some of the writing inside this thing, Sir, and we think it was designed to be turned down incrementally."

Daniel continued the explanation. "The Goa'uld who used this place needed human slaved in order to tend to their needs while they were here."

Sam continued. "We've already taken it down a notch without any harm.

Teal'c finished. "Within two or three weeks your brain chemistry will return to normal. You may then return home."

"So three weeks in a palace by the beach?" Rebecca asked her father with a smile.

Jack nodded. "Teal'c, you don't have to hang around. Why don't you head back and let Hammond know what's going on?"

"Very well." Teal'c said with a slight bow before heading towards the Stargate.

"And then you'll leave?" Loren asked softly.

"I think we all will. Right?" Rebecca asked her father who only nodded.

"Yeah. He should return to normal with the rest of us." Sam put in.

"I can go with you?" Loren asked.

"Sure." Jack answered. "Come on. Let's go see Teal'c off."

Rebecca kept one arm around Loren's shoulders and wrapped her other arm around Daniel's waist. "You like ice cream?  
Loren gave her a puzzled look. "What's ice cream?"

Daniel laughed and looked at the boy on the other side of his fiancée. "It is wonderful and you will love it. Trust me."


	14. Chapter 13 Prodigy

Chapter 13Prodigy

"Where are we going Daddy?" Rebecca asked as she followed her father through the winding halls of the SGC. Her father didn't answer; he simply knocked on the door to Hammond's office when they reached it.

"Come in." Hammond called from the other side.

"General, I'd like to talk to you about this mission upon which we are about to embark. Seems a bit ridiculous don't you think?" Jack asked.

"Have you met General Ryan?" Hammond asked, bringing attention to the fourth person in the room.

"Hello Colonel, Lieutenant." The General said, smiling at them.

"Sir." Rebecca said, nodding.

"The General Ryan?" Jack asked. "Chief of Staff?"

"That's right." Ryan answered.

"Shouldn't there have been a memo or something?" Jack questioned.

Rebecca muttered, "there was" at the same time that Hammond answered, "you were off world."

Jack glared at his daughter before turning to the Chief of Staff. "Ah yeah. So what brings you to our little secret base Sir?"

"That would be the ridiculous mission you just mentioned." Rebecca muttered before the General could answer. "I actually read my memos."

"Of course." Jack snorted.

"I'm proposing N4C862 become a permanent research station." Hammond explained. "I'd like you to make an assessment."

"The General Ryan?" Jack asked again.

General Ryan smiled. "I've read a lot about you, Colonel, from General Hammond's reports."

"Yes, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Thus far we like your work." The General continued.

"Thank you Sir. I like yours. Your Air Force. The Air Force. I love the Air Force." Jack replied dumbly.

"I think your IQ level is getting higher Daddy." Rebecca quipped.

"Lieutenant O'Neill." General Ryan turned his attention to the young woman. "Your file is most impressive."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca answered smartly.

"Anything else Colonel, Lieutenant?" Hammond asked.

"I'm just here because he dragged me along." Rebecca replied.

"No Sir. Well actually I'd like to know how Daniel, Rebecca and Carter got out of this…very important mission." Jack asked.

"Dr. Jackson is off world with SG11 and Major Carter and Lieutenant O'Neill are giving lectures at the Air Force Academy in theoretical astrophysics and history, respectively. If you would care to take one of their places?" Hammond replied. He shared a smirk with Rebecca.

"I think you would do a wonderful historical lecture Daddy." Rebecca said sweetly.

"No." Jack answered, glaring at his firstborn.

"Then you're dismissed." Hammond replied. "Good luck with the lecture Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir." Rebecca replied. "General." She said to General Ryan before saluting them both and leaving.

"Thank you Sir. Sirs. Both of you." Jack said before following his daughter out. After she changed, he accompanied his daughter topside where Sam was waiting so the two of them could go to the Academy together.

"You and Teal'c be careful." Rebecca said. She kissed her father on the cheek.

"It's going to be a blast." Jack answered. "Have fun." He watched his daughter clear the last checkpoint and then get into the military transport that was to accompany the two women to the Academy.

Sam and Rebecca went their separate ways upon reaching the school. Rebecca was to give a lecture to a group of cadets taking one of the schools few history classes. The professor that had asked her to come back had been her mentor all throughout her studies and had almost become a second father to her. The two of them chatted about the past couple years, well as much as Rebecca could, while the classroom filled with students.

Dr. Jameson got up in front of the class as soon as it was filled. "As promised, today we're having a guest speaker. It wasn't too long ago that this young woman was in the same place that you guys are now. Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill received her Bachelor's in History from the Academy and she has gone on to do one tour of duty in Iraq, is a Special Forces officer and is now working on a top secret project out of Cheyenne Mountain where she is no doubt using her incredible knowledge in some way. Lt. O'Neill."

Rebecca stepped in front of the class. "Thank you Dr. Jameson. I know what you guys are probably thinking, what place does a historian have in the Air Force, right? Well, I'm only in the Air Force because my Dad wouldn't let me go to Oxford." She smiled as the students laughed. "I'm just kidding. History is an important tool that an educated officer can used when making decisions. How many of you have heard the expression that what we don't learn today we will revisit in the future? How many wars have we had over the past hundred years and how many of the said wars have been for the exact same reasons? History is what shapes who we are today. My past, my history, has made me the person that I am today. By studying what types of adversities a people or a person has overcome is a good way of understanding and anticipating what they will do. When I learned that I was going to Iraq the first thing I did was study up on the history of the people so I would sort of know what to expect. Granted that didn't do me much good when I ended up spending three months as a POW in a prison but then again that also wasn't a surprise. I did sort of expect that because my father also did a tour of duty in Iraq and he also ended up a POW in the exact same prison that I did. Our history shapes us. Like a person, a country's one defining moment shapes who it will become. How do we find that defining moment? How do we figure out what sort of country America is or Iraq or any country in Europe? We study their history. History is the study of people and cultures blended together to make a story. I know you guys have heard Dr. Jameson tell you to tell him a story whenever you have to write him a paper … I know I heard that quite a bit during my time as a student … as a matter of fact that is what history has become. It is what history should be. Early history wasn't written down it was passed on in the form of a story. People gathered together to hear the story of the heroic deeds that their ancestors performed. History and what one has accomplished became a form of entertainment and it also became how a person staked their reputation. What do you as a person want your reputation to be? What do we as a country want our reputation to be? It is our jobs, not only as citizens of this country, but as members of the armed forces to defend our country with our lives if necessary and to decide what reputation we will leave behind with our past actions." Rebecca took a step back from the podium and watched the students leave. She began to pack up her things. "Guess that wasn't so bad."

"You did a wonderful job Rebecca." Dr. Jameson replied. The two of them made their way out of the classroom. "I noticed that you are wearing a significant ring on a significant finger. Is he a soldier?"

"No … actually he's an archeologist." Rebecca answered. "He's a civilian consultant on that project that I'm working on."

"Would I know of him?"

"Dr. Daniel Jackson."

"He got laughed out of the archeological community for spreading his assumption that the pyramids were built by aliens."

"That would be him." Rebecca replied as the professor held his office door open for her. "You would like him."

"What about your father? Does he like him?"

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah, they're friends. Actually, Daddy was the one that introduced me to him."

"Are things better between you and your father?" The professor asked. He and Rebecca had had many talks about her relationship with Jack.

"We don't really talk about anything. I think the last serious conversation that we really had was about being POWs in Iraq. Whenever I try to talk to him about Charlie he changes the subject."

"Your father seems to be a private person. And it hasn't been that long since your little brother died, I'm sure that if you give him time he'll come around."

"Thank you Dr. Jameson."

"Your welcome. It was wonderful seeing you again. You're going to have to come by and do more lectures."

"I would love to." Rebecca replied.

"Actually do you have time to do one more?" The professor asked. Rebecca nodded and after sharing lunch the two of them went off to another class.

"Ready to head back, Sam?" Rebecca asked when she met up with the older woman some time later. "Who's this?" There was a young female cadet standing by the transport with Sam.

"Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill meet Cadet Jennifer Haley." Sam introduced. The girls exchanged pleasantries while they seemed to size each other up.

"She's returning to the mountain with us." Sam said. Rebecca just nodded and then climbed in the front passenger seat of the transport leaving the other two women to sit in the back together.

"Ma'am, you are to gear up as soon as we reach the mountain and join the colonel." The SF who was driving them said as he started away from the school.

"Thank you Sergeant." Rebecca said distractedly as she stared out the window in thought and tuned out the two scientists in the back.

When they reached Cheyenne Mountain, Rebecca went immediately to the SG1 locker room and left Sam to deal with Hammond's wrath. She was surprised when Haley followed Sam into the locker room. "Cadet Haley will be joining us."

"I'll meet you in the Gate room." Rebecca muttered before zipping up her vest and leaving to claim her P90. Rebecca was standing at the bottom of the ramp when Haley and Sam entered the room. When the gate opened Rebecca strode up the ramp and stepped through, Haley and Sam following at a slower pace as the older woman talked to the younger one.

Rebecca was sort of surprised to see her father when they stepped through on the other side. "Hey Carter, Becca. Thought I'd come be your welcoming committee."

"Thank you Sir." Both of the officers said at the same time.

"How are you?" Rebecca asked.

"Ah well the back's acting up a little actually, the knees, you know always. How was the lecture?"

"It was fine." Rebecca answered.

"Sir, I'd like you to meet Cadet Haley." Sam said after a pause.

"Cadet." Jack said, turning to the young woman who was about the same age as his daughter. "Welcome to 862. How was your trip?"

"It was…a trip…Sir." Haley said slowly.

"It always is." Jack replied. He turned to Sam. "I got something you should see." Jack led the three women away and noticed that his daughter silently fell into step behind him almost out of habit. He surprised Haley when he reached back and pulled Rebecca up and to his side. "You okay, Becca?"

"What?" Rebecca asked, looking at her father. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Jack pursued.

"Maybe when we get home." The girl replied. Jack nodded and let it drop. They reached the camp and Sam and Haley were immediately drawn into looking at the creature that was trapped in a container. Rebecca merely contented herself with sitting off to the side with her father and Teal'c.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"We're not sure but we think it's some kind of energy based life form." The scientist Hamilton replied.

"That's impossible." Haley said in amazement.

"Yeah, that's what we thought but one of them led us directly to the others, which suggests organization, some kind of intelligence." Hamilton continued. "They also appear to be able to phase through solid matter."

"Yeah, Teal'c and I saw one zip right on through a tree. Didn't even slow it down." Jack said.

"That's so cool." Haley replied.

"That's exactly what I said." Jack replied, looking at his daughter. "I said that." His smile wilted a bit when his daughter rolled her eyes.

"If that's the case, what's keeping it inside this cylinder?" Sam asked.

Hamilton explained. "That was Dr. Lee's idea. The top and bottom plates are electrified. The field seems to be holding it in."

"You're not hurting it are you?" Rebecca asked, finally speaking.

"The creature has no physical body, I don't think it's capable of feeling pain." Hamilton snipped at the younger officer.

"But if it's intelligent it might not appreciate being held in a cage." Rebecca declared vehemently, sounding surprisingly a lot like her fiancée.

Jack recognized the look that his daughter shot the scientist and stepped in. "Might be time to let this one go Doc."

"Colonel, no, please, we need to study it." Hamilton protested.

"Find another way." Jack replied firmly. The small group dispersed. "Becca … what …"

"Colonel O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill! Colonel O'Neill! Help! Colonel O'Neill." One of the scientists yelled from outside. Jack, Sam and Rebecca all ran out towards the voice.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It's Dr. Thompson. Those things are attacking Dr. Thompson." The scientist answered.

"Where?" Jack asked.

"Back in the clearing where we first encountered them."

"Carter, get them inside." Jack ordered. "Teal'c, Becca with me." The three of them ran off, leaving Sam in charge. They found Dr. Thomspon. He was dead with holes in him. Jack motioned for them to go back to the research station which they did. Jack turned on the scientist when they went inside. "Hey! Just what about my radio transmission did you not understand? Let's go."

Sam looked up from where she was patching up the scientist. "Just finishing up Sir."

"What about Dr. Thompson?" Hamilton asked.

"He's dead." Rebecca replied.

"Let's move." Jack ordered. They all went outside.

"Colonel." Hamilton said desperately trying to stop Jack. "Colonel, we don't know what happened out there, this might be an isolated incident; the creatures may have been provoked."

"Maybe." Jack snapped. "Let me ask you this, why take a chance?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c said.

Jack looked in the direction that Teal'c was and saw a whole bunch of the creatures closing in. "Alright back inside." He lead them back inside and shut the door.

"These walls will not protect us O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Carter, we've got about fifteen seconds." Jack said.

"I don't know Sir, zats maybe." Sam answered, not sounding too sure.

"Maybe?" Jack asked.

"Well I just got here." Sam retorted. "Zats deliver an electrical charge; they're the only weapon I can think of that we have that might have an effect."

"Alright everybody get down." Jack ordered. They all got the zats out and the creatures swarmed Hamilton so Teal'c shot him. The zats kept the creatures away. Everyone shut the windows.

"We've wired up the aluminum walls of this building, when we switch on the current it might create enough of an electrical field to keep them out the same way Dr. Lee's containment vessel kept them in." Sam said suddenly.

"They are returning." Teal'c replied urgently.

"Light it up." Jack ordered.

"Stand clear of the walls." Sam said before turning on the power.

"It's working." Haley said. There was then some discussion as to whether or not Dr. Thompson had refueled the generator and whether or not they would have enough power. They came to the assumption that the generator could run out at any time. Sam, Jack, Rebecca and Teal'c looked at the aerial view plan of the area.

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"I think I may have a way out of here Sir. The creatures are being held back by the electrical field around the building. What we need to do is create a field big enough to repel them from the entire area." Sam replied.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"The Stargate sir." Sam answered. "It's a giant superconductor. Once activated, the field it generates would be more than enough."

"So someone's gotta go down there and dial out." Rebecca said.

"Anyone attempting to reach the Stargate would most certainly be killed." Teal'c announced.

"Not necessarily." Sam countered. "Now the human body has an electrical field of its own. Do you remember what happened when Dr. Hamilton was hit by Teal'c's zat fire? The creatures must have left his body because his body's electrical field was temporarily altered."

"How long would it last?" Jack questioned.

"I don't know Sir." Sam answered.

"Shoot him again." Haley piped up.

"We can't." Rebecca said with more patience then what she felt. "A second shot from a zat kills."

"It's just a guess Sir. I'm not even sure you would make it to the Gate before you were vulnerable again." Sam said after a moment. From there the two scientists launched into a debate to see why they were attacked in the first place.

Haley turned to Jack. "Colonel, please don't just dismiss what I'm saying just because you expect her to be right."

Jack shook his head. "It doesn't matter whose right, Cadet."

"Colonel, you're risking your life for nothing." Haley protested.

Jack looked at his daughter but spoke to Haley. "Decision's made." He walked off with his daughter and the Jaffa right behind him. "As soon as I get the Gate open, head straight for it. Don't bring anything with you."

"Oh no we can't leave behind weeks of research." Hamilton protested.

Jack turned to his daughter. "Becca, if he so much as brings a file folder, shoot him."

"Yes Sir." Rebecca replied softly. "Sir." She reached out to grab his arm.

"We'll talk about what's on your mind when we get home, Becca, I promise." Jack answered.

"We better." Rebecca replied. She moved forward and hugged her father. "I love you, be careful."

"I love you too." Jack answered.

"What?" Haley asked in shock.

Rebecca kissed Jack's cheek. "If anything happens you and I are going to have a very long and very loud conversation when we get home." Jack smiled at his daughter. "I'm serious … Daddy."

"I know you are." Jack answered. He kissed his daughter and then drew away to look at Teal'c.

"Are you ready O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"No." Jack answered. "Give me a warning."

"I am going to shoot you." Teal'c replied.

"I was thinking more along the lines of on three." Jack protested. "One." Teal'c shot him and he fell to the ground. "Two. I said on three. God." Teal'c and Rebecca helped him up.

"Good luck O'Neill." Teal'c said.

"Wish me luck." Jack said to Sam and his daughter.

"Good luck Sir." Sam replied.

"Good luck Daddy." Rebecca also replied.

"Thank you. Go." Jack said before running off.

"Colonel O'Neill is your father?" Haley asked Rebecca.

"Yeah." Rebecca answered. "Does it matter?"

Haley was about to reply but was cut off by Jack radioing. "I'm at the Gate. I'm gonna start dialing." He got to Chevron 4 and the creatures started to attack him and he fell to the ground.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Rebecca yelled.

"Quickly O'Neill." Teal'c said after shooting the creatures with a zat.

Jack finished activating the Gate and the creatures left. "I'll never complain about mosquitoes again." By this time, everyone had reached the gate.

"We owe you our thanks Colonel." The scientist said.

"I suppose." Jack answered before the man went through the gate.

"And I owe you an apology." Hamilton said, coming up to Jack, Rebecca and Teal'c.

"I suppose you do." Jack replied watching him go through the gate.

"Come on Daddy … let's go home." Rebecca said, wrapping an arm around her father's waist.

"Sounds like a great idea." Jack replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How long before that fiancée of yours comes back?"

"He's due back in a couple of days." Rebecca answered.

"That gives us plenty of time to talk." Jack said with a smile. "Come on, T. Let's go home." The three of them stepped up the event horizon. "Want to come over to the house for dinner? Becca's cooking."

"I am?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course." Jack answered.

"I would be honored to eat the food that you prepare." Teal'c said.

"Well in that case." Rebecca replied with a laugh as they stepped through. After dinner, Jack took Teal'c back to the base while Rebecca cleaned up. When Jack returned home, his daughter was on the back porch softly strumming her guitar. He stopped by the kitchen and snagged a couple of beers before stepping outside. "You back already?"

"Yeah." Jack answered. He sat down next to his daughter and took a sip from his beer.

"I suppose you're ready to talk." She said softly, setting her guitar down. She took the beer that her father offered and took a sip.

"I am if you are." Jack answered. He noticed the hesitation on his daughter's face. "Rebecca, when I brought you to live with Sara and me … we talked about everything. Well, at the time I thought we had, I understand why you didn't tell me about Kinsey. You're mother was right it would have ruined my career but only because I would have let it."

"I know that."

Jack leaned forward and looked at her. "What could possibly be making you this hesitant to talk to me?" He was surprised at the tears that flowed down his daughter's cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Why won't you ever talk about Charlie?" Rebecca asked.

"Becca …" Jack started, standing up.

"Even after he … you didn't just shut Sara out you shut me out. You made it quite clear that you didn't want to talk to anybody about anything."

"What? Rebecca …"

"I need you, Daddy … my life is falling apart and I don't even know how it happened."

Jack sat back down. "Becca … just because I didn't want to talk about what happened to your brother, didn't … damn it. Baby, you know that you can talk to me. What's going on?"

"What if I made a wrong decision …"

"About what?"

"Daniel … Paul." Rebecca answered.

"Becca, do you love Daniel?"

"Is that really important?" She asked, standing.

"You're marrying him. Whether or not you love him is a relevant question."

"Like you loved Sara?"

"At the time I did, Becca. I didn't realize until it was too late how much I really did love your mother." Jack watched his daughter go over to the bookcase and move aside some things. He started in shock as she pulled out a pack of cigarettes from behind a book. "I thought you quit."

"I did." She answered, lighting one.

"Right." Jack answered. "I know that you and Major Davis became really good friends when you got back from Iraq … I also know that something happened between you two during the X-302 incident and that's what motivated Daniel to ask you out. I know that Daniel's a really good man and I assume that Major Davis is or else you wouldn't be so crazy about him."

"He is." Rebecca replied, staring at the smoke coming from her cigarette. "Paul's a good guy."

"What sort of a future do you really have with Major Davis? He lives in Washington … one of you is going to have to give up your career in order to be together …"

"I get the point." Rebecca said irritably.

"But ultimately what matters is what you want." Jack answered, taking the forgotten cigarette from his daughter and putting it out. "Do you love Daniel enough to go through with the commitment that the ring on your finger implies? Or do you love Major Davis enough to leave Daniel?"

"I love them both."

"Let's try looking at this another way, shall we? Do you want to give up your career because that's what it's going to cost you to be with Major Davis?"

"No. That's why Paul convinced me to say yes to Daniel."

"Then there's your answer." Jack saw the despair still on his daughter's face. "Come here baby."

Rebecca went over and cuddled next to Jack, who wrapped his arms around her. "Does it ever get easier?"

"What? Life?" Rebecca nodded. "I wish that I could tell you it did. What you really want isn't always what you get." Rebecca nodded and the two of them just sat together and looked out at the night.


	15. Chapter 14 Exodus

Chapter 14Exodus

The team, with the exception of Teal'c, and Jacob were gathered in a Tok'ra meeting room after a very eventful day. "It seems Tanith's been busy." Jacob began. "We've received word from one of our operatives that Apophis has been given our location."

"Guess he's trying to make up for the last few months." Daniel said, sitting down next to his fiancée.

"An attack fleet is being assembled." Jacob continued.

"How long will it take him to get here?" Rebecca asked.

"Less than a day." Jacob answered.

"We have to speed up the evacuation, then." Rebecca muttered.

"We're gonna send them through the Gate." Sam replied.

Jack and Rebecca shared a look before the former spoke up. "I thought we were gonna take 'em on the ship?"

"Sam and I have come up with a new plan." Jacob replied smiling at his daughter.

"If it works we may be able to wipe out a significant part of Apophis' fleet in one shot." Sam picked up. "This is a sun that Vorash is orbiting. It's a regular main sequence star with a core temperature of about 15 million degrees and enough hydrogen to burn for another five billion years."

Jack shot his daughter a confused look. "Yeah?"

"We wanna blow it up." Jacob explained.

"Wow…" Both of the O'Neill's exclaimed at the same time.

"That's err …" Daniel started.

"Ambitious." The three of them finished.

Sam smiled at her teammates and then continues. "Every star is a delicate balance between the explosive force of the fusion going on in it's core which tends to want to blow it apart and the gravitational force of it's mass which tends to want to crush it into a little ball. Now if we could disrupt that balance by suddenly removing some of the star's mass we could create an artificial supernova. The blast wave would expand at nearly the speed of light. It would destroy everything in this system within a matter of minutes."

"Question." Rebecca said quickly. "How are we supposed to remove some of the star's mass?"

Sam glanced at her father before answering. "Well…err…this is going to sound a little crazy but we dial P3W451, it's the planet where we encountered the black hole."

"Wow. That sounds a little crazy." Jack agreed.

"Yeah." Sam agreed.

"We take the Stargate in the mother ship and bring it as close to the sun as we can." Jacob explained. "Then we dial the black hole, enclose the Gate in a force field and jettison it."

"The suns gravity will pull it in, the force field will disintegrate and stellar matter will be sucked through that wormhole like water through a fire house." Sam explained.

"It's likely the Gate won't last long but we figure it'll be long enough." Jacob continued.

"Excuse me," Rebecca said quickly. "I know that I'm the new kid in this party and I wasn't around for that particular mission but wasn't the Gate on P3W451 sucked into the black hole a long time ago?"

"Not necessarily." Sam replied. "That planet was probably ripped to pieces but it could take years for that matter to spiral into the event horizon especially given the time distortion."

"Either way we'll know as soon as we try to dial out." Jacob replied. "If we can't make a connection, we abort the plan and get the hell out of there."

"Well, let me think about this a moment." Jack said.

"You're the one who wanted to take more direct measures Jack." Jacob replied. "The Council's already approved the plan. But it's your ship, which means it's your call."

"Still thinking." Jack muttered.

"Sir, this solar system is completely abandoned and barren." Sam started.

"Daddy, Apophis' fleet is on the way. We may never have an opportunity like this again." Rebecca finished.

Jack stared at his daughter for a moment. "Okay."

"I'll go talk to Teal'c." Rebecca said quickly before getting up.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Daniel asked.

"No." Rebecca replied before going to another room. Teal'c was sitting at a table. "There's been a change in plans."

"I have been informed of Major Carter's plans." Teal'c replied.

"So you understand then that there's nowhere for Tanith to run?" Rebecca asked, sitting on the table. "This whole planet is going to be incinerated."

"If all goes according to plan, yes." Teal'c said.

"Well you don't think we can pull it off?" Rebecca questioned.

"I have great confidence in both Selmak and Major Carter." Teal'c replied.

"But?" The girl asked.

Teal'c hung his head. "Twice I have had the opportunity to avenge the murder of Shau'nac. Twice I have let Tanith slip through my grasp. I have failed Shau'nac."

"That's not true." Rebecca said, reaching out to touch his cheek. "You let Tanith live so the Tok'ra could use him and it worked. And now we're about to take down Apophis and the largest Goa'uld fleet ever assembled."

"It will be a great victory." Teal'c relented.

"That's right." Rebecca said removing her hand.

Teal'c looked up when there was movement from the doorway. "And knowing what Apophis did to Sha're would you not trade it all for the opportunity to crush the life from his throat with your bare hands?"

"Well, I'd be lying to you if I said I'd never thought about it but that doesn't mean I'd do it, given a more rational option." Daniel answered. He smiled at Rebecca.

"In the future I will not be capable of such restraint." Teal'c replied.

"Come on, we have work to do." Daniel said, leading the other two away. Soon Jack, Daniel, Rebecca and Teal'c were on SG1's mother ship and headed towards the pel'tac.

"The last of the Tok'ra have been evacuated and the Stargate's been loaded into the cargo bay. We're good to go." Sam said when they all came in.

Rebecca smiled when her father eyed the throne. "Ooh … shotgun." The colonel exclaimed scurrying over to it.

"Setting course for the sun. I'm picking up the fleet on long range scanners. At current speed they'll be here in sixty-eight minutes." Jacob said.

"The timing has to be precise." Sam said to Jack. "Once we're close enough to the sun we'll slow to five percent light speed and release the gate. That should give us more than enough time to get away."

"How much advance warning is Apophis gonna have?" Rebecca asked.

"They won't be able to detect the Gate on their screens and they won't know Vorash is deserted until they're in orbit." Jacob answered. "By then it will be too late." Jack and Sam went out to release the gate while the rest of the team stayed in the pel'tac with Jacob. "Gate trajectory on course." Jacob declared when Sam and Jack had completed their mission. "Alright time to go. Prepare for hyper speed."

Rebecca looked up when a Goa'uld ship suddenly decloaked and started firing. "What the hell's that?"

"What the hell was that?" Jack asked coming into the room with Sam.

"We're under attack." Jacob needlessly informed them. "Teal'c, weapons."

"Shields are inoperative." Teal'c replied.

"It can't be Apophis, it's too soon." Jacob said.

"Acquiring target." Teal'c said. "It is an alkesh. A Goa'uld mid-range bomber."

"It must have been cloaked." Jacob replied.

"Weapons are charged. Returning fire." Teal'c answered. Unfortunately, he missed.

"She's too quick. Here she comes again Teal'c." Jacob said just as the pel'tac plunged into darkness.

"Jacob?" Jack asked.

"We've lost main power." Jacob informed them. "Hyperdrive is down. We're sitting ducks."

"Why haven't they finished us off?" Daniel asked.

"They took a direct hit, they might be just as damaged as we are." Jacob answered.

"Whose 'they' anyway?" Rebecca asked.

"I have no idea." Jacob answered.

"Tactical indicators are down." Teal'c said.

"Weapons?" Jack asked going over to the Jaffa.

"Inoperable." Teal'c replied.

"I have to go check it out." Jacob said, getting up.

"Hey! Whoa!" Jack said, stepping in his path. "We've still got an enemy ship out there."

"Sir, when that Gate reaches the sun…" Sam started.

"It's not gonna make any difference if we get blown out of the sky." Rebecca cut in.

"What do you want us to do? We have no weapons or shields." Jacob responded looking between the two O'Neill's.

"Gliders." Jack said suddenly. "This ship's got gliders right?"

"Of course." Jacob replied.

"Teal'c." Jack replied. The Jaffa rose and followed Jack down the hall. The two of them launched a glider.

"Daddy? What's happening out there?" Rebecca radioed.

"They're breaking off." Jack answered.

"So let them go." Jacob answered.

"Teal'c thinks the ship might be going to pick up Tanith." Jack replied.

"That makes sense Jack." Jacob replied. "He probably had his ship waiting in a nearby system the whole time. That's why they got here so fast."

"Yeah well seems we're going after him." Jack said.

"It's a Jaffa revenge thing." Rebecca muttered.

"Sir, you only have a little more than an hour." Sam replied.

Jacob turned to his daughter. "Sam. I'm gonna need your help with the hyper drive. Dr. Jackson, Lieutenant O'Neill, you have the pel'tac."

"Ah what, what, what exactly does that mean?" Daniel asked.

"We'll stay in touch." Jacob replied, before leading his daughter out.

"Well, looks like we're alone." Rebecca laughed as Daniel stepped up behind her and nuzzled her neck. "Dr. Jackson, we're on a mission."

"And?" Daniel asked, turning her so he could kiss her.

"Mayday, mayday." Jack's voice came through the radio. "We are SO going in."

Rebecca spun around and hit the button; she could feel Daniel's hand on her hip and his forehead on her shoulder. "Daddy can you hear me? Daddy I'm not reading you, what's happening? Daddy?" Rebecca switched off the system. "Damn." She muttered before switching on the internal communication. "Major Carter?"

"Go ahead." Sam answered.

"We just got a mayday from Dad." Rebecca replied.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I lost the transmission." Rebecca answered.

"Hang on." Sam replied.

After a few minutes, Jacob returned to the pel'tac and took control of the helm. "Good the tactical display came back on line."

"Yeah, I think we have a problem here." Daniel replied. "I figure that flashing wasn't good news, and the fact that in Goa'uld it says … warning, warning."

"It's Apophis." Jacob answered. "He's here. He's a little ahead of schedule. The other ship must have warned him to pick up the pace?" He started fiddling with the controls.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked.

"Retreating." Jacob replied.

"Yeah, what about Daddy and Teal'c?" Rebecca questioned.

Jacob looked up in the face of Jack's daughter and knew that she was reacting the same way that Sam would if his and Jack's positions were switched. He answered her in a calm, fatherly voice. "Apophis' ships are taking up attack positions around Vorash; he'd destroy us before we even got close. I'm not going to abandon them Rebecca. WE need to buy more time. If we move around behind the sun, the fleet won't spot us." Sam returned to the pel'tac when she finished the repairs that the ship needed. "The Stargate just entered the sun."

"We only have twenty-seven minutes before it goes supernova." Sam replied. "Why aren't we heading back to Vorash?"

"Apophis is already there." Rebecca muttered.

"There's no way we're gonna get near that planet." Jacob replied, looking at the girl.

"We have to do something." Rebecca stormed; her O'Neill temper finally coming to the surface.

"Apophis wants the Tok'ra, so let's give them to him." Jacob replied. He turned back to the control panel and started pressing buttons. "Remote guidance engaged. Launching gliders." The team watched with baited breath. "He's taking the bait. The fleet is leaving Vorash. Less than four minutes before the sun begins to supernova."

Rebecca and Daniel went to the ring room. "Dad, come in. Daddy, come in."

"Yeah, I'm here." Jack replied. "Hey, thanks for checking in."

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah, we had a little trouble avoiding Apophis' fleet. Are you in position to be ringed up?"  
"Yeah, I suppose. I don't know." Jack answered.

"Daddy if you're not in position." Rebecca started

"Rebecca just get me the hell out of here will ya?" Jack almost yelled before Rebecca ringed him up.

"Sir. Where's Teal'c?" Sam asked when Daniel, Rebecca and Jack walked into the pel'tac.

"I'm not sure." Jack replied slowly. "I think he's dead."

"If Apophis has him." Jacob started.

"We have to go back." Rebecca answered.

"That may not be possible Rebecca." Jacob replied. "The navigational computer isn't recognizing any of the star patterns. According to these readings we've traveled over four million light years."

"That's impossible." Sam said.

"We're not even in our own galaxy anymore." Jacob continued.

"Well the explosion must have somehow affected the subspace window created by the hyper drive." Sam concluded.

"Wait a minute," Rebecca cut in, holding up her hand, "what are you saying, we can't get back?"

"I don't know." Jacob replied. "The ship isn't normally capable of going so fast."

"It only took us a few seconds to get here." Jack said confused.

Jacob turned back to his instruments. "Given our current position, and maximum hyper drive speed, it's gonna take us one hundred twenty-five years to get back." He looked at another screen. "Long range sensors are picking up another ship. It's Apophis…"


	16. Chapter 15 Enemies

Chapter 15Enemies

"He's arming weapons." Jacob said.

"Shields?" Jack asked.

"Not responding." Jacob replied, shaking his head. "Not that they'd do much good anyway. That ship has weapons powerful enough to penetrate our shields at full power."

"Hyperdrive?" The two women asked at the same time.

"It's not responding." Jacob answered. "The blast wave that propelled us here did some damage.

"Can we communicate with them?" Daniel questioned.

"And say what?" Rebecca asked in disbelief.

"I don't know … don't shoot?" Daniel replied with a shrug. He ignored the looks that Jack and Rebecca gave him.

It was then that Selmack decided to make his appearance. "Kree! Lord Apophis! I am Selmack of the Tok'ra, Commander of this ship."

"Commander?" Jack asked.

"You wanna bicker about rank now?" Jacob shot back.

Apophis appeared through projection. "Anack kel Apophis!"

"He's looking a little pissed." Jack mumbled to his daughter.

"We did just destroy his fleet." Rebecca replied with a smile.

Jacob began translating for the team as Apophis spoke. "He says it's time for us to die."

Rebecca smirked and said sarcastically. "Uh…wait a second. I don't know if you've checked your dashboard here, but we're both way off course."

"Becca." Jack warned.

Jacob continued translating. "He says he knows everything. He's also saying there's nothing we could do to help him. He's going to destroy us."

"We surrender." Daniel said suddenly.

"What?!" Rebecca fumed at the same time that her father roared "Danny?!"

"We say that or he blows us to pieces, I thought I'd buy us some time here." Daniel replied.

Rebecca turned to Jacob when Apophis started speaking again. "What'd he say?" She glared at her fiancée.

"Too late." Daniel replied.

"I can't stand it!" Jack thundered after a long, tense moment. "What's he waiting for?"

"What happened?" Sam asked when something, out of nowhere, started firing on Apophis' ship.

"I'm picking up another ship on sensors." Jacob said manipulating the controls. "It's coming in fast…and it's firing on Apophis."

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned.

"Getting the hell out of here." Jacob answered. He stopped so they could look at the ship. "That ship is unlike anything I've ever seen."

"Well, we are in a completely uncharted part of the universe." Sam reminded her father.

"I'm enjoying their style…shoot first, send flowers later." Jack remarked with a grin. "It works."

"And only at Apophis, not us." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Well, his ship's a much bigger craft." Sam reasoned.

"You think they were trying to save us?" Jacob asked.

"It's possible." Daniel replied.

"We may still find out; we're not gonna get fat on sub light engines…whoever wins the fight is gonna come looking for us." Jacob said.

"Now what are you doing?" Rebecca questioned.

"This system is centered around a blue giant star." Jacob explained. "If we can move close enough to the choronisphere, the radiation should keep us well hidden."

"Excuse me?" Jack demanded.

"Radiation?" Rebecca squeaked.

"Well, the ship's hull will protect us…for a while." Jacob explained. He glanced at the three members of his daughter's team. Daniel and Rebecca were both standing extremely close together and looked worried while Jack just faked a smile. "We're entering the choronisphere. The good news is that we won't show up in anyone else's sensors. The bad news is that our sensors will be blocked as well."

"So when we're ready to go, we won't know if anyone's out there waiting for us." Sam concluded. Jacob grinned at his daughter and nodded.

"How long do we have?" Rebecca asked.

"About an hour without full shields. Ten hours with em. Sam … wanna give me a hand?" Jacob answered. Sam nodded and they started towards the control room.

"I'd fix the shields first." Jack said to the passing Carters.

"Right, Jack." Jacob answered.

"Just a suggestion." Jack muttered to himself. "We might as well get comfortable."

Daniel nodded and settled himself on the floor. Rebecca stretched out on her back with her head pillowed on his leg. Jack laid on his back on a console right behind them. "I don't suppose you wanna talk about what happened on Vorash." Rebecca said after a long silence.

"Not really." Jack answered.

"Didn't think so." Rebecca responded bitterly.

Jack heard the bitterness in her voice and thought about the conversation they had had. "We were ambushed. At the rings, Teal'c took one in the back. I should have seen it coming."

Daniel piped up. "I thought the key to a good ambush is that you don't see it coming." They were all silent for a moment. "Look the point is, I'm sure you did your best."

Jack laid in silence for a moment. "Apparently it wasn't good enough." After a while, Jack radioed the control room. "Hey, uh … it's getting a little hot up here, kids."

"The hyper drive is history." Jacob grouched as he and Sam reentered.

"We tried retrofitting some of the other crystal, but it didn't work." Sam said.

Rebecca turned to the other father and daughter. "I thought you said it would take over a hundred years to get home even if we had the hyper drive."

"Yeah." Jacob sighed.

"So in the long run, what difference does it make?" Rebecca questioned.

"Well, in the short term it would be hard to avoid enemy ships." Jacob retorted.

"Weapons and shields?" Jack asked.

"Good for now." Sam answered.

"Good enough to cover our butts from whatever's out there?" Rebecca snapped.

"We'll see." Jacob replied. "Moving out of the choronosphere. Sensors are coming back online. Picking up one ship. It's Apophis."

"What about the other one?" Jack questioned.

"It's not out there!" Jacob exclaimed.

Daniel gave Jacob a confused look. "Can Apophis see us yet?"

"He should be able to, but he's not warning." Jacob replied.

"Maybe his ship was damaged in the battle." Sam offered. Daniel, Jacob and Sam all looked surprised when a sensor beeped. "That's impossible!"

"Care to share?" Asked a confused Jack. He and Rebecca both shared a look.

"It says that there's no life signs onboard." Daniel answered. A decision was quickly made after that. Sam, Jacob and Jack were going to head over to Apophis' ship while Daniel and Rebecca stayed behind. This time Rebecca didn't fight him when he drew her into his arms for a kiss. They made out for awhile until they realized that they should have heard from the team by that point. "Guys, what's going on?" Daniel radioed.

"The ship's crawling with replicators." Sam answered.

"Damn." Rebecca muttered under her breath.

"Daniel, you or Rebecca are gonna haveta fly that ship out of here as soon as we ring back aboard …" Jacob radioed.

"You're gonna haveta tell us how to do that." Rebecca retorted.

"Go, Daniel!" Jacob yelled as soon as they ringed aboard and somehow Daniel managed to do just that. "We're not gonna make it." Jacob said when they reached the pel'tac.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Daniel retorted as they flew safely away from the exploding vessel.

"All right!" Jacob exclaimed. "Shut down the engines! Avert all power to the shields."

"Be my guest." Daniel muttered getting up and going over to Rebecca.

Jacob put the shields on just in time. "That was close."

"I believe someone said … we're not gonna make it." Jack retorted.

"Sam, let's get the hyper drive running." Jacob said to his daughter.

"Excuse me." Jack interrupted. "I distinctly remember someone saying 'we're not gonna make it!' I think we made it."

"I'm sorry, I overreacted." Jacob replied. "At the time it seemed we weren't gonna make it."

"Yes! Well, next time, maybe we'll just wait and see." Jack answered.

"And blow the last change I'll ever have to being right?" Jacob asked sarcastically.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Welcome to my life!" A laughing Sam said as she followed her dad.

"What?" Jack repeated. He turned to Daniel and Rebecca who were both laughing and shaking their heads. Rebecca went over to hug her father while Daniel went to the control panel.

After awhile, Daniel shook his head and radioed Jacob and Sam. "Uh … engine room, this is Pel'tac, engine room, come in immediately."

"What is it Daniel?" Sam answered.

"I'm picking up a…ship…on the sensors." Daniel answered. He glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca and Jack.

"Looks like someone must have escaped Apophis' ship before the bugs took over." Jacob said upon returning to the pel'tac with Sam.

"Who?!" Rebecca questioned.

"It's a Goa'uld cargo ship." Jacob answered. "I'm sending a hailing signal … nothing."

Selmack took over. "I am Selmack of the Tok'ra. Commander of this ship."

"You know, we really should talk about this commander thing." Jack muttered.

"Identify yourself." Selmack continued.

"Teal'c!" Jack exclaimed when the Jaffa showed up on the screen.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said in a tired voice.

"You made it!" Rebecca said happily.

"Apophis revived me in the sarcophagus." Teal'c explained. "We fled the ship when the replicators attacked."

"We?" Rebecca asked her father and Jacob.

"I'm picking up other life signs on board the ship." Jacob answered.

"Who ya got with ya, Teal'c?" Jack answered.

"A few Jaffa who supported our cause." Teal'c answered. "They helped me escape."

"Opening the cargo bay doors." Jacob said as he did so.

"Welcome back." Jack said.

"Thank you, O'Neill." Teal'c replied as the ship flew in through the cargo doors.

Jack, Rebecca, Sam and Daniel all went to the cargo room to see Teal'c. "Hey!" Jack said going up to hug Teal'c. "Buddy!" When Jack stepped back, Teal'c was pointing Jack's sidearm at him. The other Jaffa pointed zats at them. "Whatcha got going here Teal'c?"

"Well done, Teal'c!" Apophis said coming up. "Finally you may resume your rightful position as my First Prime."

The four SG1 team members were lead back to the pel'tac at gun point. On the way there Jack tried to quietly reason with Teal'c. Jack was backhanded with his gun for his efforts. Rebecca broke from Daniel and went over to her father. "Daddy."

"Step back Rebecca O'Neill." Teal'c said in a harsh voice, raising the gun on her.

"Teal'c don't do this." Rebecca pleaded softly.

"Step back." Teal'c commanded again. Rebecca raised her chin defiantly and looked at the Jaffa.

"You won't shoot me." She said softly.

"Becca don't." Daniel pleaded with her.

"Maybe not." Teal'c returned, punching her dead on the jaw. Rebecca stumbled and fell next to her father holding her cheek. She spit some blood out of her mouth and touched her busted lip with the back of her hand.

"Rebecca!" Daniel moved forward, but stopped when Teal'c aimed the gun at him. "Come on, Teal'c, you don't really think you're… still First Prime of Apophis?"

"I have never ceased to be in the service of my god." Teal'c answered.

Jack got up and drew his daughter to him; helping her stand. "All right! That's sounding a little brainwashy to me! You don't believe that guy's a god any more than I do!" Teal'c lowered the gun. "What the hell's that supposed to mean? Come on! We're friends! You're trying to tell me you don't remember what's happened these last four years?"

"I remember everything. It makes me ill to think I was forced to pretend to be your friend." Teal'c retorted. Daniel and Sam exchanged a look. "So many times, I saved your life when I've wished I could watch you die!"

Rebecca rested her head on her father's chest and felt him take a shuddering breath before he answered. "It hurts me that you would say that…but…that's ok…cause I know it's not true."

"Your belief is not necessary." Teal'c retorted.

"This doesn't make any sense." Rebecca muttered.

"Come on!" Jack continued. "You and I together have taken down half a dozen Goa'ulds."

"Enemies of Apophis." Teal'c retorted.

"And we kicked his ass twice!" Jack almost yelled. "Hell, you sat around and watched him die once!"

"I knew he would be reborn more powerful than ever." Teal'c answered proudly.

"I'm talking to a wall here!" Jack muttered. He looked at Daniel and Sam. "Anybody."

Daniel started talking when Teal'c shoved them into the pel'tac. "Teal'c remember when Apophis brainwashed your son, Ry'ac?" Teal'c turned to leave. "Consider the possibility." He trailed off in defeat when Teal'c closed the door. "Or don't."

Jack released Rebecca and started punching on the console. "I'm starting to wonder they didn't put us in the brig."

"Probably cause the lower levels were damaged in the fire fight." Rebecca said, going over to Daniel.

"Think you can hotwire this thing?" Jack asked Sam.

"Well, I assume there's some sort of safety mechanism to ensure against that, I mean, otherwise it'd be pretty stupid to lock us in here, wouldn't it?" Sam stopped herself when Jack gave a hurt look. "Of course, I could give it a shot … sir." Sam said walking away.

"Thank you." Jack replied.

Sam turned from the control panel that she was working on. "I really have no idea what I'm doing here."

"Keep trying." Jack replied. "You might get lucky."

"Sir, I really hate to sound negative, but I think it's pretty safe to say that without more insight into how these things actually work, I've got pretty much zero change of actually hitting the …" she looked on in shock as the door opened. "Ok. Maybe not zero."

"Come on." Jacob said coming in. He was, however, stopped by a staff carrying Teal'c.

"Inside." Teal'c commanded.

"Come on, Teal'c. A part of you has to know the truth." Rebecca said desperately moving away from Daniel slightly.

"The truth is, you are a prisoner of Apophis." Teal'c said turning to Jack. "When the symbiote that I carry matures, you will become it's host."

"She meant the other truth." Jack said, looking at his daughter. Teal'c pointed his staff at the control panel, which is inches away from Sam. "Look out." The blast nearly missed her and she ran into Jacob's arms. Daniel pulled Rebecca into his arms as Teal'c closed the door. "That's odd." Jack said when the door suddenly opened halfway.

Daniel and Rebecca looked at each other when they heard scurrying. "Uh-oh." They both muttered.

"Uh … excuse me." Jack said, skirting around his daughter and Daniel. He saw a bunch of replicators. "This could be a problem."

"Sir, if they've already got control of the ship's primary systems …" Sam started.

"…This could be a problem." Jack finished.

"Daniel." Rebecca said, grabbing his arm. He followed his fiancée's gaze to see a bug come out of the wall and start to move towards them.

"It won't attack you unless threatened." Sam told them as they quickly moved away from the wall with the bug following them.

"Yeah. We still maybe should go." Daniel said, holding Rebecca closer. They all moved towards the door, and rolled under it. The five of them made their way to the storage room.

Jack opened a box and found their guns. "Hello!"

"It's been what? Ten, eleven hours since we've picked up the cargo ship?" Sam asked as they armed themselves. "The replicators have had plenty enough time to reach unmanageably large numbers."

"Let's just hope they left the cargo ship alone." Jacob replied. "It's our only way out of here."

"Chances are they have." Sam answered. "I mean they focus on controlling the mother ship first."

"Well, brainwashing or not, we can't just leave Teal'c here." Rebecca said to Jack.

"I know." Jack replied. "Becca, you, Daniel and Jacob secure the cargo ship. Carter? You're with me."

"Yes Sir." Rebecca said softly, she finished loading her P90 and then looked at her father.

"That's my girl." Jack said, patting her on the shoulder.

Jacob held up a Goa'uld grenade and looked at Jack. "You know how to use one of these?"

Jack looked at it in disgust before taking it. "Sure." He turned to the other members of the team. "Let's move out." They headed off in their separate directions.

"Atmospheric chute is online." Jacob said when he reached the controls. "Cargo bay is pressurized."

"Looks clear." Rebecca reported.

"I have what may seem like a dumb question …" Daniel said coming forward.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked.

"Don't we need to open those big cargo doors in order to fly this ship out?" Daniel asked.

"Well, this ship has remote access to the door controls." Jacob answered. He continued on in a quiet voice. "Hopefully the bugs haven't over ridden it."

"You don't wanna … check?" Rebecca asked, coming forward.

She softened her face when she noticed the older man's torn expression. "Uh…I…don't wanna tip em off until we have to." Jacob answered. Rebecca simply nodded.

"Come on Daddy, we gotta go." Rebecca called when Jack and Sam dragged Teal'c into the cargo ship. "He's been shot!" She and Daniel took control of the Jaffa.

"Yeah, he resisted a little." Jack said to his daughter.

"We were starting to worry you guys weren't gonna make it." Daniel said.

"I didn't say it, though." Jacob shot out with a smile to Daniel and Rebecca.

Jack looked at his daughter and her fiancée. "Tie him up." He watched as they did so. Jack turned a shocked look on Jacob as the hyper drive set in. "What was that?"

"The mother ship just jumped to hyper speed." Jacob answered.

"Now, what?" Jack asked.

"Now…nothing." Jacob answered. "We can't open the cargo bay doors and fly out of here while we're in hyperspace." The five of them walked through the halls and towards the front of the cargo ship. "According to this, the ship is headed toward the last set of coordinates that were entered…Sok'ar's old planet. Apophis' new base."

"Uh…dad…" Sam said after a beep sounded.

"I see." Jacob replied. "The ship is traveling at ten time's it's capable hyper speed?"

"And the speed's still increasing…twelve times…twenty times…thirty!" Sam said in amazement. "This is incredible! The bugs must have modified the engines."

"They can do that?!" Rebecca asked.

"They can do almost anything." Sam answered. "They are very advanced. The individual blocks can come together to achieve what ever pattern they need to achieve their goal."

Rebecca looked confused. "But I thought they didn't care about traveling fast."

"Only while they're multiplying." Sam replied. "Once they've reached a critical number, they look for new technology to consume."

"Then the information in the computer about Apophis' base must make it look pretty appetizing to them." Rebecca said, rubbing her forehead.

"This is great news!" Jacob exclaimed. "We'll be back in our own galaxy in no time, when they come out of hyper speed, we can jump ship and fly home!"

"I wouldn't exactly call that great news." Jack retorted.

"We can't let the bugs get a foothold in our galaxy." Rebecca agreed. "These things are relentless. Even the Asgard haven't been able to stop them."

"What about self-destruct?" Jack asked.

"Right!" Sam agreed. "Once it was set on Apophis' ship, the bugs didn't seem to be able to shut it off."

"Looks like the bugs have figured out Goa'uld computers." Jacob said. "We can't get into the main system."

"All right." Jack said after a moment. "Come on, let's figure this out! We got em on Thor's ship."

"How?" Rebecca asked.

"We destroyed the deceleration drive just before it entered Earth's atmosphere. It couldn't withstand an uncontrolled reentry." Sam answered.

"Goa'uld mother ships use sub light engines to slow down after exiting hyper speed. If we destroy the sub light engines…" Jacob started.

"…The ship won't be able to stop…" Sam put in.

"…And it'll crash right into Apophis' planet." Jacob finished.

"Now, we would have to wait until just after the ship comes out form hyperspace. So the bugs won't have time to change trajectory." Sam replied.

"How do we destroy the engines?" Rebecca asked.

"All we have to do is eliminate the control crystals." Jacob answered.

"In the engine room?" Rebecca questioned.

"Which is bug central, probably." Daniel said, going over to Rebecca.

"So we plant C4." Jack said with a smile.

"The bugs could disable the detonator by the time we leave and set it off." Sam replied.

"What are you saying?" Rebecca asked, sharing a look with her father.

"To be sure, we would have to physically destroy the crystals ourselves." Sam answered. "A P90 at close range would do the job."

"Oh, no!" Jack cut in. "Now, see? That doesn't sound like a g…"

"You got a better idea?" Jacob interjected. "Mr. Positive?"

Sam looked at the computer. "The ship has now reached over eight hundred times it's previous max speed."

"All right!" Jacob said. "We'll be there pretty soon. One of us has to get the cargo ship charged up and ready to go."

"That would be you." Jack replied. "Becca, stay here with Jacob; keep an eye on Teal'c and any other possible difficulties. Carter, Daniel, with me."

"It's gonna be tight, guys. You have about thirty seconds to get from the engine room back to the cargo bay." Jacob called after them.

"Just keep it running." Jack replied.

"All right. Good luck!" Jacob replied. Rebecca watched Teal'c as Jacob made the preparations. "You alright?"

"Ask me when this is over." Rebecca said with a tight smile.

Jacob nodded and patted her shoulder. He got the ship hovering before radioing the rest of SG1. "Guys! We gotta go now! Jack! Sam! Daniel!" Jacob, at Sam's request, used the rings to get the rest of SG1 on the cargo ship. He then opened the cargo bay doors which immediately started to close again.

"Jacob, the doors are closing!" Rebecca warned.

"They've over ridden out control panel." Jacob replied. He started flying towards the doors.

"Are we gonna make it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, Sam." Jacob answered. Seconds after he gave that answer, they made it.

"I'm gonna go check on Teal'c." Rebecca said before moving to the back of the ship. "Good to see you're awake." She said upon reaching him.

Teal'c looked past her. "You may torture me all you wish. I will tell you nothing."

"I'm sorry I had to shoot you." Jack said from behind his daughter. "You didn't give me much choice."

"Apophis … is dead." Rebecca said softly.

Teal'c gave her a stoic look. "I do not believe you."

"Trust me." The girl almost pleaded.

"Gods can not be killed!" Teal'c shot back. Rebecca gave her father a sad look before joining Daniel up front. They did get the old Teal'c back … with some help from Bra'tac and an old ritual. Teal'c almost died during the process but he came back to them. "Rebecca O'Neill, may I speak to you?" He asked, coming up to her in the hall when he was released from the infirmary.

"Sure, Teal'c." Rebecca replied. She allowed the Jaffa to lead her to his quarters. "What's up?"

"I wanted to apologize for striking you …"

"Teal'c, you weren't yourself … it's alright. My lip is fine, it's healed."

"Are you sure everything is alright between us?"

"I'm positive." Rebecca said, stepping forward and giving the Jaffa a hug. "We're fine, I promise."


	17. Chapter 16 Red Sky

Chapter 16Red Sky

"What the hell was that?" Rebecca asked, shakily getting to her feet from where she had been thrown through the gate. She smiled at her fiancée when he made his way over to her and held her against him for a second so she could regain her equilibrium. Teal'c was right behind him.

"Carter?" Jack asked, standing. He reached out and touched his daughter's arm and then turned to the other woman.

"I don't know, Sir." Sam replied with a sigh. "Margin of error in calculating planetary shift used to cause the rough ride, but we fixed it."

"Carter?!" Jack almost growled.

"We did have to over ride some of the dialing protocols in order to get a lock." Sam answered. "I'll check the dialing computer when we get home."

"It's bright." Jack said as he looked around and put on his sunglasses. Rebecca smiled and followed suit slipping hers on.

"Yes, Sir!" Sam replied. "This planet's much closer to it's sun then Earth."

Rebecca looked around and noted the various items surrounding the gate. "Festive." Jack smiled at his daughter who returned his smile.

Daniel went over to a pole near the gate. "This is interesting. I couldn't see these writings from the MALP."

"What's it say?" Jack asked impatiently.

"They're really similar to those we found on Cimmeria. Could be a connection here to the Asgard." Daniel explained.

"What's it say?" Jack repeated.

"I don't know." Daniel answered.

"You think it's a protected planet?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, Teal'c wasn't zapped away." Jack answered.

"Then there is no Thor's Hammer here." Teal'c replied.

"Well, they wouldn't need one if it was named in the Goa'uld/Asgard Treaty." Rebecca replied slowly. "Sir." She said suddenly nodding towards the trees. Rebecca, Sam and Jack all drew their guns at hearing the person.

"Hey! You!" Jack barked. "Come on out!"

Daniel came forward quickly as the people of the planet came out. "We're not, uh…we're not here to hurt you…we're explorers from a place called Earth…you might, uh…you might know it as Midgard. I'm…I'm Daniel Jackson, this is uh…"

The three soldiers slowly lowered their weapons as the leader stepped forward from the crowd. "I am Elrad. Flameman of the thirty-nineth order of Katal." The man paused when Jack and Rebecca looked at each other. "My congregation and I were on our way here for Morning Prayer when we saw a great wave burst forth from the Anulus."

"Anulus?" Rebecca asked.

"I like that." Jack replied.

Elrad smiled at the father and daughter and then turned his attention to Teal'c. "He is an enemy of the Gods."

"Not anymore." Jack said quickly. "Thor loves this guy!"

"You know of Thor?!" Elrad asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Jack replied. "He's a buddy!" Jack ignored the weary looks that both Daniel and Rebecca shot him.

Elrad burst into a smile. "Well, then. Come forth! It is a time for rejoicing! Freyr has sent us visitors from Midgard!"

"Freyr is the god of Sun and Rain, right?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, our protector." Elrad said to Rebecca before turning to Jack. "Ally of Thor. Friends of the gods are welcome here. Come! Our village is this way!"

Rebecca fell into step with her father. "I'm having a strange flashback to my childhood."

"To what event?" Teal'c asked seriously from behind them.

"When Momma took me to Amish country." Rebecca remarked with a smirk. Jack looked at his daughter and laughed as they continued on the path. "I'll explain it to you when we get home Teal'c."

"I would most appreciate that Rebecca O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"It's as if … the Norse culture evolved in this world to modern times, while continuing to worship the ancient gods." Daniel called over his shoulder to Rebecca.

Elrad began introductions to a newcomer to the group before Rebecca could say anything. "This is Brother Malcus. He is Chief Acolyte within our order."

"You must leave." Malcus demanded. "At once."

"We just got here!" Jack said in a petulant voice.

"These are not just any strangers…they came through the Anulus." Elrad replied.

Malcus turned to Teal'c. "This one…bears the mark of evil!"

"He is a friend of Thor!" Elrad retorted, to which Teal'c nodded.

"The people will not stand for this." Malcus continued in a quieter voice.

"You mean you will antagonize them until they agree with you!" Elrad retorted viciously.

Jack waited until Malcus stormed away before commenting. "Friendly guy!"

"You must forgive Malcus." Elrad replied. "He has a suspicious nature, and we have never before been visited by Elves."

"Elves?" Jack asked, looking blankly at Rebecca.

"You've traveled by way of the Gods." Elrad said before Rebecca could reply. "You say you know them well."

"Norse mythology Freyr was the ruler of the Elves." Rebecca explained. "They can bring good or bad tidings."

Jack smiled at Elrad before the latter man continued speaking. "We certainly hope you bring us well." Suddenly, the normally blue sky began to turn red. Everyone looked up at the sun. Sam and Rebecca both took off their glasses. "Rebecca?" Jack asked grabbing his daughter's arm. "Carter? What just happened?"

"The Eye of Odin grows dim." Elrad said ominously.

"Some sort of shift in light frequency." Sam explained.

"Good." Jack said, releasing his grip on Rebecca's arm. "I thought I was having a stroke."

"You did this!" Malcus accused striding over to them.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

Elrad shot Malcus a look. "Be calm." He then turned to Jack. "Is it true?!"

"No!" Jack vehemently denied before turning to Sam. "Is it?"

Sam didn't look away from her instruments before saying softly. "I don't know, Sir."

Malcus spoke quietly to Elrad before shouting out to the villagers. "The Elves are the harbingers of our doom." He turned to SG1. "Leave us, or be driven out."

Elrad spoke quietly to Malcus before speaking to the villagers. "We must go to the Hall of Wisdom, and pray for forgiveness!"

Daniel watched the villagers leave before speaking. "Hall of Wisdom … that sounds like the place the Cimmerians went to visit Thor."

"Carter. What the heck's going on?!" Jack whispered after taking off his sunglasses.

Sam answered quietly. "Somehow the light-spectrum of the sun has shifted toward infer-red. Now, if it continues this way, all the green plants will die. The plants goes, the oxygen supply…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Jack interrupted.

"The MALP should give us more detailed data. It's sensors are more sophisticated." Sam answered.

"Good." Jack replied. "You and Teal'c head back to the…Anulus…see what you can find out…Daniel, Rebecca?" He walked back over to his daughter and her fiancée. "See if these folks have got an Asgard phone."

When the three of them entered the church the two men stopped mid-prayer. "Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt." Rebecca said contritely, the good little Catholic school girl in her coming to the fore.

"Haven't you done enough damage here, Elves?" Malcus asked with a scathing glare.

"Show some respect, Malcus." Elrad said reproachfully. "They are sent by the Gods. We should hear their words."

"We were just wondering if you ever speak directly to Freyr." Daniel said, moving forward.

"He hears us always." Elrad answered.

"Right." Daniel replied. "You mentioned a Hall of Wisdom. This is it, isn't it?"

"No, this is a Temple." Elrad explained patiently.

"Right." Daniel repeated.

"Malcus and I were about to go to the Hall to seek Freyr's wisdom on behalf of our people." Elrad continued.

"Would you mind if we went with you?" Rebecca asked.

"We could put in a good word." Jack threw in.

"By all means!" Elrad said in an excited voice. "Come!" He ignored the look that Malcus gave him.

Rebecca, Jack and Daniel hurriedly made their way up to join Elrad and Malcus at the alter. The latter alien glared at the three members of SG1 before continuing the ceremony. "Bow your heads, and prepare to meet our lord."

"Lord Freyer, lord of the Aser, god of Katal, grant us an audience that we may share your wisdom." Elrad prayed. Suddenly, a bright light took Jack, Rebecca, Daniel, Elrad and Malcus to a dark room.

"I better get it back!" Jack muttered when he noticed that both himself and Rebecca had been disarmed.

Rebecca jumped back when the hologram of a Viking appeared in front of them. Elrad and Malcus kneeled before him. "I am Freyr." The hologram said. "For what reason have you come before me?"

"Oh, lord, Freyr." Elrad said/prayed. "Forgive us for disturbing you, but we seek your wisdom."

"The arrival of these outsiders has caused the Eye of Odin to grow dim." Malcus explained. "We fear it is Ragnorok."

"That's the end of time." Daniel whispered to Jack and Rebecca.

"Thank you." Jack whispered back. Rebecca just shrugged at her father.

"We beg you to restore Odin's light." Elrad continued.

"You are wise to seek my council, but only through faith will you prove worthy of my benevolence." The Hologram said.

"Do you desire us to put these outsiders to death?" Malcus asked excitedly. "They could be drawn and quartered before nightfall."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?" Rebecca protested.

"In time, I will sail to the Plain of Vigrid, where my value will be fought with Surtur…" The hologram continued.

"Swords…it is the end time!" Malcus exclaimed.

"Patience!" Elrad hissed.

"Likewise, you must face your own fears, as knowledge of the ultimate conflict. How you deal with fears will prove your worthiness. I wish you well on your voyage." The hologram finished before disappearing. Jack earned a glare from his daughter when he waved at it.

"It's a recording." Daniel said pointing to a hole in the wall.

"Really?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"Boys." Rebecca hissed, rubbing her forehead. They were transported back to the temple.

Malcus glared at Elrad. "I told you." He turned to the congregation. "It is Ragnarok. Lord Freyr tells us to prepare for our death.

"That a bit of a negative spin with the old paraphrasing, isn't it?" Rebecca questioned.

"I have been interpreting the word of the gods for many years." Malcus retorted, glaring at the girl.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Malcus." Elrad said sadly.

"Hang on!" Rebecca snapped. "Look, I know I'm the outsider here…"

"You dare question the will of the gods?!" Malcus interrupted.

"No, just…your interpretation." Rebecca fired back.

Daniel grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You sure you want to get in the middle of this?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not sure how to get us out of the middle of this." Rebecca responded quietly giving her father a look.

Jack nodded and cleared his throat before stepping off the alter. "Look, folks. Does Freyr plant your crops for you? Huh? Does he…harvest them? Does he build your homes for you?"

"Those are the tasks of our own hands." Elrad responded.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed. He turned to his daughter. "Exactly."

Rebecca stepped forward. "You've always had free-will before why not now?"

"Maybe this ultimate conflict is a test of your ingenuity and courage." Jack jumped in.

"Why do you tolerate this?!" Malcus almost yelled at Elrad.

"Jump in any time here, by the way." Jack muttered to Daniel.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Daniel whispered. Jack and Daniel looked back and forth while Malcus and Elrad argued over whether or not SG1 had come to destroy them. Rebecca merely looked at the floor.

Jack didn't speak again until after everyone but Elrad had left. "Elrad, listen to me…we can help your people. We've been in this situation before. Trust me! We can work miracles!"

"I trust in Freyr." Elrad replied slowly. "If you are here to do his bidding, either to doom us…or to save us…then…so be it."

"They don't hear us." Rebecca said softly after he left. She let out a short bitter laugh before shaking her head. "Elves, that's what we look like to them." Jack squeezed his daughter's arm and then led them back to the village to meet with Sam and Teal'c.

"I got a theory, Sir." Sam said.

"Is it…miraculous?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Actually, it is." Sam answered. "I think the wormhole that we used to travel here passed directly through this planet's sun. That might be why we had a problem dialing here in the first place."

"What?" Daniel asked.

"We should never have connected with this planet?" Rebecca questioned, realizing where the Major was headed.

"Well, at least not with the current planetary alignment." Sam agreed. "The light from the sun suddenly shifted toward the red spectrum after we got here. As far as I know, the only way that could happen was if an unstable, super heavy element, probably plutonium, was introduced to the sun's nuclear reaction. Sort of a…subatomic poisoning."

"Wait a minute…okay…how did we do that?" Rebecca asked in exasperation.

"Well, somehow, the plutonium piggybacked onto our wormhole from another star system, and bonded with their sun as we passed through it." Sam explained.

"I hope that doesn't mean it's our fault!" Jack said desperately.

"We could not have known, O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"The fact that the gate wouldn't dial here when we first tried, leads me to believe that there's some sort of safety protocol built into the gate system designed to prevent exactly this sort of thing." Sam said softly.

"Design flaw?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Sam answered. She turned to Jack. "Sir, we bypassed some of the normal dialing protocols. The fact is, this planet is dying, and it's probably because of us."

"But you can fix it, right?" Jack asked hopefully. His hope died when he saw Sam close her eyes in defeat. The team made their way to the temple. "Teal'c, maybe you should hang out here. These Asgard devices don't know you like we do."

"I'll stay outside with Teal'c." Rebecca replied. Jack nodded and the other three members of the team went inside.

"You did not have to remain out here Rebecca O'Neill."

"I didn't want to go back in there." Rebecca said, pulling out her rosary. She fingered the beads, distractedly.

"I have seen you with that on several occasions…what is it?"

"My rosary." Rebecca said, holding it up so the Jaffa could see it. "My mother gave it to me before she died. It belonged to her mother and hopefully someday it will belong to my children." She saw the unspoken question in the Jaffa's eyes. "Catholics use it while they pray to help them remember their prayers."

"Are you in wish to pray?"  
"No … I haven't prayed in a long time. I've almost forgotten how to."

"When is the last time you prayed … it seems to be important to your religion."

"Since Charlie died …" She looked at the Jaffa. "I could almost understand why my mom died, you know? It was the only way that she could get away from Kinsey. Charlie shouldn't have died. He was still just a kid …"

"Your father shares the same pain."

"After awhile … especially if you do Special Ops … you lose the will to pray. If God exists how could he let some things happen …"

"Do you not believe in God?"

Rebecca sighed. "I've never really been religious but I do believe that there is someone watching over us … there has to be." The two of them lapsed into thoughtful silence while they waited on the rest of the team.

The trip back through the village was made in silence until Sam suddenly spoke up. "Sir, I've been thinking."

"I'd be shocked if you ever stopped, Carter!" Jack retorted sarcastically.

"Here, okay." Sam said picking up some apples. "Let's say these are the unstable plutonium molecules that are poisoning the sun."

"Okay…" Jack replied.

"What if there are the molecules of a more stable, super heavy element, say with an atomic weight above two hundred." Sam continued picking up some pears.

"Sure!" Jack exclaimed. "I can think of a few."

Sam put the fruit down. "Actually, they don't occur in nature, at least not on Earth." She noticed Daniel, Jack and Rebecca all looking at each other. "But I have read about such elements being created in super colliders, at least in theory."

"You realize you're mixing your apples and …" Daniel started. He shared a smile with the father and daughter.

"If we could introduce these stable, super heavies into the Katal sun, they would bind with the plutonium molecule rendering them inert." She paused and Jack, Daniel and Rebecca just looked confused. "The sun then could be restored to it's normal nuclear reaction."

"Huh? How bout that?!" Jack asked an equally confused Daniel and Rebecca.

Sam failed to notice the confusion. "Well, this is all very theoretical, Sir."

"I have great confidence in you, Carter." Jack replied. "Go on back to the SGC and…confuse Hammond."

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied and put the fruit back into baskets. Sam returned to the SGC to convince Hammond to give them a rocket and while she was gone the rest of SG1 continued to maintain peace with the people of the world. Three weeks later, a team from the SGC was constructing a rocket with which to send Sam's element into the atmosphere. Rebecca, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack were supervising the construction when Malcus stormed over.

"Colonel?!" He began.

"Shouldn't you be off inciting a mob?" Jack asked with calm sarcasm.

"Look at the sky." Malcus demanded. "Raknerack grows ever closer…your machine does nothing!"

"It's a rocket." Rebecca shot back before her father could. "It won't work until we launch it. We can't launch it until we build it!"

Teal'c stepped in calmly. "Time still remains before the sun does permanent damage to your world."

"All they have done is bring more outsiders!" Malcus said loudly to the villagers.

"You have to be patient." Daniel replied stepping in the middle.

Malcus came closer. "The problem grows ever worse as long as you are here. If you can't see that the gods wish you to leave, we will be forced to make it clear on their behalf."

"Malcus, this is not the way of the Katal." Elrad said, cutting in. "If the gods did not want them here, they wouldn't be here!"

"If their presence is truly part of the test…then we have failed…miserably!" Malcus shot back. He looked at Jack before storming away.

"Ass." Rebecca muttered under her breath before going back to help the team from the SGC with building the rocket.

"Lieutenant O'Neill." One of the members of SG6 called her attention to some smoke at the base of the rocket.

"Shit … everyone get out of the way." Rebecca yelled before the same man threw her to the ground and threw himself on top of her.

"What happened?" Daniel asked when Jack and Sam arrived at the village.

"Somebody set a fire." Rebecca said, wincing as one of the medics looked at the burns on her right hand and arm. "It's alright, I think this arm is getting used to being injured." She stood up and waved the man off when Jack handed his rifle to Teal'c.

"Anybody hurt?" Daniel asked, eyeing his fiancée's burns.

Rebecca's eyes were on her father who had just thrown his hat on the ground. "We lost two members of SG6. The rocket was destroyed."

Jack grabbed Malcus by the collar and threw him down on the ground. Jack climbed on top of him. "You stupid son of a bitch!"

"The gods have spoken!" Malcus said without remorse.

"You've just killed two of my men, almost killed my daughter, and screwed your whole planet!" Jack yelled.

"I'll screw all their lives to serve the gods." Malcus retorted.

"You coward…" Jack roared before belting him with a right hook. "Why did you kill yourself? Why?!"

"I would gladly die to serve the gods!" Malcus replied.

"I'm gonna shoot…" Jack mumbled pulling out his sidearm and placing it to Malcus' neck.

"Jack!" Daniel said, moving forward and grabbing his fiancée when she would have run over to her father.

"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled, fighting against Daniel.

"Stop, please!" Elrad said coming forward. "I am truly sorry for what has happened. Malcus has acted without my knowledge, he will be punished. Please! More death serves no one!"

Jack looked over his shoulder at his daughter. "More death is exactly what you people are gonna get." He got off of Malcus and removed his sidearm from the other man's neck. Jack stormed away. Rebecca ran after her father with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c right behind her.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled after Rebecca was unsuccessful trying to stop her father. "Stop! We can't leave!"

"The hell we can't!" Jack roared. "Carter, dial it up, get these people home!"

"Sir …" Sam started.

"That's an order!" Jack cut her off.

"Daddy, would you ju … stop!" Rebecca finally yelled. The rest of SG1 turned to look at her in shock.

Jack turned to his daughter and in two strides was in her face. "They killed two of my men and almost killed you!" He yelled. He looked down at the fresh white bandages covering the burns on her arm and hand.

"Yes, they did. But not all these people are responsible for that. And the ones that were were …just doing what they believed was right." Rebecca answered.

"I really don't care." Jack said, starting to turn away.

"Well, I do." Rebecca snapped, grabbing his arm. Jack spun around with his hand raised and the other members of the team watched anxiously as the father and daughter stared each other down. "And leaving right now would be unredeemable."

"In who's eyes?" Jack asked, lowering his hand. Rebecca released his arm. "The Asgard? They had their chance."

"Sir, I essentially pressed the button that could end this civilization." Sam said after a moment.

"All right!" Jack snapped. "We made the first mistake, but we were gonna fix it! Is it obvious only to me that these people don't want help?!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I just walked away now." Sam replied softly.

"I do not believe the majority of the people of this world support the actions of Malcus." Teal'c reasoned.

"What, then?" Jack asked.

"Relocate them." Daniel replied.

Rebecca shook her head. "Their ties to this world are strong, Daniel."

"Well, we have to give them the option." Daniel retorted. "Then it's their choice."

"Sir, we still have the MacClarean." Sam said quickly. "With your permission, I'd like to go back to the SGC, and run a few more simulations." Jack waved her away and she returned to the SGC.

Daniel and Jack went to the temple and tried to talk to the people while Rebecca and Teal'c gathered in silence outside. "Now can we go?" Jack asked when he led a defeated looking Daniel outside.

Rebecca immediately went to Daniel's side. "They were not convinced?"

"Nope." Jack replied turning to Daniel. "Because you didn't say what needed to be said."

"Well, what would you have said?" Daniel asked in a frustrated voice. He watched Jack go over to where the villagers were gathered. "Wait! What are you gonna say?!" The rest of SG1 followed their leader.

Jack removed his hat. "Hey, folks. Join me over here…come on! Come on in here folks, I got a few things to say."

"What are you doing?" Daniel hissed.

"Telling them the truth, Daniel." Jack replied in an overly pleasant voice.

"Wait." Rebecca intervened. "Whether or not a god really exists is not as important as whether or not a belief in god really exists."

"You wouldn't be saying that if we were talking about a Goa'uld." Jack retorted.

Rebecca grabbed Jack's arm. "We're not…talking about a Goa'uld." She hissed.

Elrad came over to them. "Have we not made our position clear?"

"Yes!" Jack replied. "Yes, you have. I just don't think we've made ourselves clear."

"Jack, the Asgard…" Daniel started.

"…Are not…gods!" Jack finished. He turned to the crowd and began speaking. "Hi, folks, listen. You all know Freyr, right? Big guy, kinda good looking lot of fancy gold armor? Well, here's a flash for ya. That's not wha the looks like."

"What do you mean?" Elrad asked.

Daniel and Rebecca looked at Jack disapprovingly as he continued talking. "He's an alien who's been pretending to be your god. He doesn't have a chariot…he's got a spaceship! A spaceship. Big machine like the one we were building. Only his is way better…and…not…blown up. I'm not kidding you folks. This little fellow is about three feet tall, got clammy gray skin, big black eyes, and skinny, tiny little arms and legs, like toothpicks. They think you need to believe in a god! That you're not developed enough as a culture to think for yourselves."

"Enough!" Elrad snapped.

"Elrad, listen to me!" Jack pleaded. "These aliens have the power to help you…they chose not to!"

"I am sorry…for what happened to your people." Elrad said calmly. "I know you think you are trying to help us, but, please! It's time you leave."

Rebecca and Daniel glared at Jack when the villagers began yelling that they should leave. Jack looked around and then began talking in a voice that clearly showed he didn't care. "Okay. Sorry to bother you. Thanks for your time, folks. There. I gave 'em the choice…they chose!" After some brief deliberation, Jack was sent back to the SGC while Daniel, Rebecca and Teal'c stayed behind to try to smooth things over with the villagers.

Elrad was praying when Jack and Sam returned. "They agreed to let us stay as long as we…" Daniel started as the three of them moved over to greet the other two officers.

"…Don't try to tell them Freyr's not a god." Rebecca finished.

"I don't think we'll be staying." Jack replied.

"Did your method not succeed, Major Carter?" Teal'c asked.

"It doesn't look good, I think we missed." Sam replied.

Daniel looked at the villagers before speaking quietly. "Are you sure it's not…taking longer than we thought, or…"

Sam shook her head. "We should have noticed the change by now."

"Let's go." Jack said, holding out his arm to Rebecca. The girl nodded and let her father wrap his arm around her shoulders.

Daniel sighed. "I wanna tell them…and say goodbye." He walked to the gathered crowd. "Sorry, it…didn't work. But, it's not too late to change your mind about leaving."

Elrad continued to pray. "Great protector. Oh, lord Freyr, accept thou frailities and forgive our sins."

Rebecca gave a sad smile when Daniel started to pray out loud. "We beg you give us mercy, and return the light that gives us life." He stopped and looked at Elrad. "Goodbye." Everyone gasped as the sun began to return to normal.

Jack held his daughter closer. "Am I having a stroke?" Rebecca shook her head.

"Blessed be Freyr!" Elrad exclaimed. "Bow your heads, and thank him for granting our prayers."

"I'm pretty sure we didn't do this, Sir." Sam said, turning to Jack. "At least not on our own."

"The Asgard." Rebecca replied.

"They said they wouldn't help." Sam said, shaking her head.

"Overtly." Jack replied.

"Sir, are you saying that by starting the process. We gave 'em the opportunity to step in without the Goa'uld knowing?" Sam asked.

"A way of saving face." Jack said simply. "Technical look over?"

"Or not!" Daniel said, coming over to join the group.

"Well, we'll never know for sure will we?" Rebecca asked, she released her father and went over to take Daniel's hand.

"Come on kids, let's go home." Jack said leading the team back to the gate.

"How's your arm?" Daniel asked, as he and Rebecca fell in step behind the rest of the team.

"It hurts a bit." Rebecca replied. "I'll have Janet look at it when we get home."

"I was worried about you, you know." Daniel said, pulling her back before she would step through the wormhole.

"I'm a big girl Daniel. I tie my own combat boots and everything." She replied with a smirk, leaning up to kiss him. Daniel smiled and then let her lead him through the wormhole.


	18. Chapter 17 Beast of Burden

Chapter 17Beast of Burden

Daniel started the briefing for the next mission once the team was gathered. "As you know, over the past year, I have been studying the Unas of P3X888, and I've made some amazing discoveries about their social structure and culture. I've also been able to categorize over seventy different words from their…language. But, during a review of the latest digital images, I came across this…" he turned the tape on. "These men, whoever they are, abducted the Unas I refer to as Chak'ka."

"That's the one that kidnapped you?" Rebecca asked.

"Same one." Daniel replied.

Rebecca watched the tape closely before pointing out. "Their dress indicates prenaturalization."

Daniel nodded and then pointed at their weapons. "But they don't seem to have any Jaffa tattoos, so the presence of Goa'uld weapons is…contradictory."

"Indeed." Teal'c replied.

"What would they want with an Unas?" Rebecca questioned.

"I don't know…but I'd like to find out." Daniel answered.

"What are you suggesting?" Hammond asked.

"Well, like I said, I'd like to find out what they want with an Unas." Daniel replied.

"For the record…I don't…care." Jack stopped when he received looks from the others. "I care."

"I also think it would be relevant to investigate how they got Goa'uld weapons…and from where." Daniel said.

"They may have other Goa'uld technology as well." Rebecca said with a nod.

"Now see?" Jack replied. "That I really care about."

"And if possible, I'd like to make every effort to rescue…Chak'ka." Daniel finished.

"The Unas?" Jack asked.

"Remember most of the Unas we've encountered have had Goa'uld symbiotes controlling them…Chak'ka is an unGoa'uld Unas, and intelligent being who learned to trust humans because of me." Daniel replied.

"And?" Jack questioned.

Daniel turned to back to the screen. "These images were taken prior to the abduction. See, every time I went back with SG11 to retrieve the video footage, I would leave Chak'ka a gift." He froze the tape where Chak'ka offered the man his treat. "It's uh…it's an energy bar…something that helped me…break through when we first met. I left the bait for their trap."

After a moment of silence, Sam spoke up. "How do we find out where these men took him?" Daniel clicked on a picture of the DHD. He focused in close and the glyphs were lit. The address was on the DHD.

"Well, General." Jack began. "If they've got Goa'uld weapons, you gotta wonder what else they got."

After a moment Hammond answered with a sigh. "You have a go."

"Thank you." Daniel replied.

The team emerged through the gate. "The UAV shows the nearest of the surrounding towns to be three clicks in that direction." Sam said. "Evidence of a substantial population, lots of cultivated fields."

"Farmers?!" Rebecca asked.

"Farmers with staff weapons." Jack said.

They positioned themselves so they could see the village. Daniel looked through his binoculars. "Domestication."

"Yeah!" Jack replied. He turned to Sam. "We'll check things out down there…Carter, you and Teal'c hang back, cover us in case these folks don't like visitors." He, Daniel and Rebecca took off their packs. "Any ideas?" He asked Daniel.

"Well, let's…see how far honesty gets us." Daniel replied.

"Okay." Jack said and the three of them walked away.

The three of them came upon an Unas auction. The caller just happens to be the man that captured Chak'ka. "This animal comes from an excellent bloodline. He can press grain at the stone mill from first light to days end. He can haul any cart, any load, any distance." Rebecca winced when someone hit the Unas, who growled. "And he has spirit." The man hit him again and he growled louder. Jack clapped his hands on his daughter's shoulders to keep her from moving forward. "Who will start the bidding?" The Caller pushed the Unas who back handed the caller, growling. The Unas started to run. The caller took his staff and shot the Unas twice in the back with his staff weapon. The Unas fell down growling. "Do not fear…it is dead."

Jack tightened his hold on his daughter before speaking. "Yeah. Shoot something like that in the back a couple of times…"

"Who are you?" The caller interrupted.

"We're travelers…peaceful travelers." Daniel replied.

"Where do you come from?" The caller asked. "I've not seen your kind before."

"Well, actually, we came through the Stargate. The…um…" Daniel fumbled and made a circle in the air in front of him.

"Chappa'ai?" The caller asked.

"Chappa'ai." Rebecca confirmed.

"Really?" The caller asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"No one has come through the Chappa'ai for as long as anyone remembers." The caller replied.

"Well, now you'll have a story to tell your grandkids." Jack quipped.

"We come from a planet called Earth." Rebecca said, glaring at her father.

"What do you want?" The caller asked.

"Actually we came to…trade." Daniel answered. He ignored the questioning looks that the O'Neill's shot him.

"Really?" The caller questioned.

"We're looking for an Unas." Daniel replied nodding.

"Well then. You've come to the right place." The caller said. "I'm the most respected dealer of Unas in this land. My name is Burrock."

Daniel made the usual introductions. "I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and his … Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill."

"Colonel?" Burrock asked, while Rebecca shot Jack a puzzled look.

"Yes, it means he's our head…trader." Daniel answered.

"Head trader?" Jack said, trying desperately to make it not sound like a question.

"I like that! And you can call me Colonel Burrock." The man replied. The three team members glanced at each other. "It is our custom to welcome visitors with a drink. Will you join me?"

"It is our custom to drink…of course!" Jack replied. "Honesty, huh?" He muttered when Burrock walked away.

"We're traders." Daniel replied.

"Yeah." Rebecca muttered.

"We traded…trade…traders…" Daniel trailed off as they followed Burrock to the tavern.

Burrock ordered the drinks for them and then turned to Jack. "You would allow a woman to go after Unas with you?"

"I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to." Jack replied. "She's good."

Rebecca smiled at her father as the Unas set their drinks in front of them. "Thank you." Daniel said sincerely and Rebecca smiled and did the same when she got her drink.

"You thank a beast?!" Burrock asked.

"Yes, uh …" Daniel started, glancing at Rebecca.

"…Positive reinforcement." His fiancée finished. "We find it a successful method of training."

"I'm curious to learn more about your methods." Burrock replied, his attention solely on Rebecca. "And more about where you came from. A world that would allow a beautiful woman such as yourself to do a man's job."

Rebecca turned on the charm before her father or fiancé could say anything. "So, no one else has actually come through the Chappa'ai?"

Jack and Daniel smirked when Burrock answered; they both realized what Rebecca was doing. "I have often wondered why there are so many symbols on the pedestal. I stood for hours on end pressing different combinations, but nothing happened. The fact that you have come here from a place we do not know, proves that I am right. The Chappa'ai goes many places…does it not?"

"Haven't you traveled to other worlds?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

Burrock smiled back. "I have been to one other place. Just one time so far, I had to press seven different symbols to get the Chappa'ai to open."

"And how did you learn those symbols?" Rebecca questioned, leaning forward.

Burrock chuckled. "I paid dearly for them. They have been passed down through the lineage of certain families since the Beast Wars."

"Beast wars?!" Jack asked.

"Generations ago, the Beasts enslaved out forefathers through terror and oppression. They served one with the glowing eyes." Burrock answered.

Jack and Rebecca both looked at Daniel as he spoke. "And what happened to him…her?"

"No one knows." Burrock replied. "One day he went away, did not return. Our forefathers, they learned how the beast weapons worked, and led an uprising. The war was bloody, raged for many years. But eventually the slaves primed, and the masters became the slaves. Since then, the Beasts have served us." Daniel, Jack and Rebecca followed Burrock's gaze in the direction of an Unas getting prodded with a pain stick. The Unas was desperately trying to get away from the men with the prods. "Like the one at the auction that got away, this one comes from our local stock. I believe him to be untrainable. His head is not right. Even for a beast."

"Maybe he's just pissed cause you keep torturing him." Jack retorted.

Burrock pretended that he didn't hear Jack. "The unfortunate result of generations of inbreeding." The Unas continued to grunt and resist. "I'm afraid he will have to be put down. Do you not have this problem where you come from?"

"Ah, we've made some progress, actually." Jack replied. He noticed the sick look on his daughter's face and squeezed her arm.

"Interesting." Burrock replied. "The only choice we had was to introduce new blood. Fortunately, I was able to find some." He led Jack, Daniel and Rebecca to a barn where a Unas was raking hay. "This one…will make me the wealthiest beast master in the land." There was another Unas in a cage. He stopped fighting when he saw Daniel, Jack and Rebecca.

"Dan'el…" The Unas said.

"He speaks?" Burrock asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied.

"Your name?" The man continued.

"Yes." Daniel answered. "That's because he's mine!"

"You deceived me!" Burrock replied angrily. "You said you came here to trade for an Unas! Not to claim one of your own."

"We just wanted to make sure he was here before we made an issue of it." Rebecca said, stepping between Daniel and Burrock.

"These beasts…all of them…bare my mark." Burrock replied. "Yours had no such identification."

"Well, you heard him say my name." Daniel retorted.

"I caught him in the wild at the other place." Burrock replied.

"Uh…it was part of an experiment I was conducting…sorry, but I…really need him back." Daniel said.

"I am sorry…you can not have him." Burrock replied with a tone of finality. Two men came in with zats. Jack and Rebecca both looked at Daniel and sighed. Daniel nodded. "I could offer another Unas in exchange. This one is of good stock. And he's already trained."

"You don't understand." Daniel shot back. "This one's name is Chak'ka, and he's coming with me."

"Daniel…" Rebecca started.

"Rebecca?" Daniel asked.

"Why don't we discuss what we can offer the man in return." Jack suggested. "Shall we? Let's go outside."

Daniel signaled to Chak'ka to wait a moment. "Dan'el!" Chak'ka said, shaking the bars.

Jack grabbed Daniel's arm as the foursome made their way outside. "Daniel, we're not gonna get into a firefight over this right now."

"If you expect to trade for that Unas, it will not come cheap!" Burrock replied.

"So…what's your price?" Rebecca asked.

"Two Unas of equally pure lineage." Burrock answered.

"Two for one, eh?" Jack remarked.

"Your Unas is worth it, or you would not have traveled all this way." Burrock replied. "Besides, you obviously have more sophisticated methods for capturing and trading them."

Jack smiled. "We'll…think about it." He motioned for Daniel and Rebecca to follow him. "Come on."

Daniel and Rebecca followed the Colonel. "Excuse me. You uh…have some sort of plan to do something about this, or…" Daniel started.

"Well, right now, I'm not sure I'm gonna do anything." Jack replied.

"How can you say that?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, you wanna go out and capture a couple Unas, trade them for Chak'ka? Is that it?" Rebecca questioned.

"I think you're both missing the point here." Daniel retorted.

"Are we?" Jack asked.

"You saw how they keep them, how they treat them." Daniel argued.

"Daniel, I'm not saying any of this is right." Rebecca reasoned. "We're saying that we don't know what we can do about it."

"I'm not asking you to change their way of life…but…Chak'ka wasn't born in this kind of…domestication. He's known freedom his whole life. The Unas of his planet live together in families, they love their children, and they have arts!" Daniel replied.

"Oh, yes, I've…seen the cave drawings." Jack quipped.

"I will not leave him here like this." Daniel repeated.

"Even if it means risking human lives?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, we should be able to avoid that, shouldn't we?" Daniel replied. The three of them went to where Sam and Teal'c were waiting on the hill.

"So, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"They're using Unas as slaves." Rebecca replied. "They've been inbreeding so long, they've become untrainable. They needed new blood. They got Chak'ka, and they're not giving him up."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sam asked.

"We'll wait until dark…Daniel, Rebecca and I'll extract him. You'll provide cover…and we're gonna do it without taking human lives." Jack replied.

After night fell, the three of them snuck into the barn. Rebecca watched the door. Jack readied the small explosive device while Daniel went to talk to Chak'ka. "Chak'ka!"

"Dan'el!" Chak'ka replied.

"Tell him to move back." Jack said, placing the explosive in the lock.

"Chak'ka." Daniel said.

"He's not moving!" Jack retorted.

"Move back!" Daniel said in frustration.

"I could have said that!" Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Keka! Keka! Danger!" Daniel said finally. He imitated pushing and Chak'ka moved back.

Jack lit the fuse. The other Unas started growling and shaking the bars when they saw the bright light. "Oh, crap!" He opened the door. "Come on!"

"We gotta go!" Rebecca said.

Daniel tried to lead Chak'ka to the door. "Come on, come on! No, it's okay."

Chak'ka pointed to the other Unas. "Mou'ta!"

"What?!" Daniel asked. "No! No mou'ta!"

"Mou'ta!" Chak'ka insisted.

"He says his friends won't ever forgot. Come on, it's okay." Daniel started pulling the Unas. "Come on, let's go!"

Chak'ka stopped Daniel. "Mou'ta! Mou'ta!"

"He says they're all marked for death." Daniel replied.

"Daddy." Rebecca said urgently.

"Daniel, with or without him…we gotta go!" Jack replied.

"Shit, we've got company." Rebecca replied, glancing outside. Outside they could hear Sam and Teal'c laying down cover fire but it seemed to be doing no good. Jack saw a man in the window above them. He began shooting at him. Jack got shot with a zat. Rebecca moved forward and readied her weapon when she also got zatted. The next morning, Rebecca woke up behind bars to find her head on her father's shoulder. She glanced around.

"Becca, you awake." Jack asked.

"Yeah." She said, sitting up and rubbing her face.

They all looked around when Sam could be heard through a radio. "Colonel, come in." Chak'ka found the radio. "Colonel? Do you read? Come in. Over."

"Chak'ka must have grabbed that from my vest before it was taken away." Daniel said.

"Why would he do that?" Rebecca asked, the irritation evident in her voice as she glared at her fiancée.

"Maybe he's seen me use it…he knows what it's for…Chak'ka!" Daniel motioned with his hand. "Give."

"Cose?" Chak'ka asked.

"No, I don't know that word…" Daniel said desperately. Chak'ka held out the radio. "Cose? Give? Yes, yes, Chak'ka! Ka! Give. Cose, cose." He held out his hand, Chak'ka threw the radio and Daniel caught it. "Thank you."

"Ak'ka!" Chak'ka corrected.

"Ak'ka…thank you." Daniel replied.

"Danny…" Jack started making a motion with his hand.

"Right…" Daniel said, clearing his throat. "Sam, it's Daniel. Do you read?"

"Daniel, it's Sam…are you okay?" Sam answered.

"Uh…I've been better." Daniel replied.

"Colonel and Lieutenant O'Neill?" Sam asked.

"Uh…physically fine. But, uh…I'm not expecting a birthday present any time soon. As far as Rebecca's concerned…I think I'm sleeping on the couch when we get home."

"Cose!" Jack almost growled. Chak'ka turned to look at him. "Cose." He repeated.

"Chak'ka." Daniel called and the Unas turned to look at him. Daniel put the radio through the bars. "Cose." The Unas in the middle of them took the radio from Daniel and gave it to Chak'ka. Chak'ka in turn, gave it to Jack.

"Thank you." Jack replied before turning to his radio conversation. Rebecca tuned out what was going on around her until Daniel obviously started talking to Chak'ka again. "What's he saying?"

"Well, actually that means a lot of different things. In this particular case, I'd say: 'Thank you for…trying to free me. Sorry for getting you into this mess'." Daniel answered.

"Chak'ka!" Chak'ka said looking at Jack and Rebecca.

"Chaka…full of nuts…whatever." Jack replied.

Rebecca finally looked at her father. "Daddy, it's not his fault."

"Becca…I'm chained up…in a madman's barn with a bunch of Unas…who's to blame is not at the top of my list of concerns…just yet." Jack replied with a small smile to his first born.

"Chak'ka! Chak'ka!" Chak'ka started chanting again as all the Unas looked at him.

The Unas between Daniel and Chak'ka looked at Daniel. "Chak'ka!"

"That's amazing!" Daniel muttered.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Language, which is a learned behavior…Chak'ka must have…taught this Unas that word." Daniel replied before looking at the Unas and pointing to Chak'ka. "Chak'ka!"

"Chak'ka." The Unas repeated. He pointed at Chak'ka. "Chak'ka zole." Another Unas repeated that and then they all growled.

"They say Chak'ka's their leader!" Daniel reported. "They must recognize that he wouldn't leave without them."

"Daniel…dogs sniff each other's butts, and they're friends for life…we still keep them as pets." Jack said patiently.

"No!" Daniel protested. "No, this is different. Chak'ka made a choice. The choice is freedom. These Unas have placed their allegiance to him because of that."

"What are you saying?" Rebecca asked, losing patience with this whole conversation.

"I'm saying that they want to be free, they recognize what that means!" Daniel answered.

"All he said was 'Chak'ka zole'!" Jack protested. Jack and Rebecca both winced when two of the Unas echoed the last of what Jack had said.

"I was wrong!" Daniel said suddenly. "Chak'ka…Chak'ka isn't different! These Unas may have been born into domestication, but they still know what freedom means, they know it enough to want it!"

"You said yourself. This is their way of life here." Rebecca reminded him.

"Well, it has to change!" Daniel insisted.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Well, we've meddled in other planet's cultures before…" Daniel started.

"Well, now you're talking about moving in an army!" Jack protested.

"I'd like to think that there was another way." Daniel retorted.

"Look." Rebecca snapped. "In principle, I agree with you…" She trailed off when the door opened and a boy of about eight walked in holding the hand of an Unas.

The boy came up to Jack and Rebecca. "You injured my father." He accused.

Jack looked at the child for a while. His hand tightened on his daughter's. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"We were just trying to take back an Unas that's rightfully ours." Daniel explained.

"Stealing is wrong." The boy shot back.

"Yes, it is." Rebecca said softly. She watched the boy leave before speaking to her fiancé. "Trust me, Daniel. A whole lot of people will have to die around here before one Unas goes free."

"Colonel, do you read?" Sam radioed.

"Yeah, Carter. What's your situation?" Jack answered.

"We're at the gate Sir, but it's heavily guarded." Sam replied. "We can attempt to get through, but it's gonna get ugly."

"Hold your position." Jack said. He stopped when he heard someone coming. "Radio silence…gotta go!"

"Beast stealing is punishable by death." Burrock said coming in. "It is my hope…that that will not be necessary. But that will be up to you. I also know…that there were others with you…and that they may try to rescue you. That will not be wise. I will not hesitate to kill you."

"What do you want?" Rebecca asked in a tired voice. She lifted her head off of her arms which were resting on her knees. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and Jack had his arm around her.

"Tell me of the places the Chappa'ai can go…I do not understand why you take such risks for this beast." Burrock replied. "He's very valuable to me, but certainly, you can replace him with one of equal lineage."

"Because they're not beasts." Daniel fired. "They're self-aware, intelligent beings…and you have no right…to use them as slaves or treat them like you do."

"They used our forefathers as slaves, and treated them far worse than we treat them now." Burrock replied.

"And that makes you right?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"What would you have us do?!" Burrock retorted.

"Free them." Daniel replied.

Burrock laughed. "Untrained, uncontrolled?! A beast would rip me limb from limb…eat me alive!"

"Then, send them to their home world." Daniel said softly.

"Our forefathers could have slaughtered them all…but instead, they saw a way to use their strength to our advantage. A way to co-exist. For that, we thank them!" Burrock replied.

"But, you don't co-exist…you use them as slaves." Rebecca said in exasperation.

"Look, we're not gonna tell you anything, so you might as well just let us go." Jack said, squeezing Rebecca's shoulder. "We'll go back to where we came from, you can go on doing what you do so well."

"Because now, I know for certain, there is more out there…" Burrock answered.

"Yeah, I know, the grass always looks greener." Jack said dismissively. "Fact is, there's a whole bunch of guys with glowing eyes out there…you really don't wanna mess with them."

Burrock pulled out his prod. Jack saw it in enough time to shove Rebecca away from him. "Daddy!" Rebecca screamed as the light came out of Jack's eyes and mouth from the electricity in the prod. "Stop! He's not gonna tell you anything!" Rebecca almost sobbed.

"Daddy? That's why he was so protective of you." Burrock smirked before removing the prod from Jack.

Rebecca touched her father's chest as he lay on the floor, gasping in pain and holding his head. "You're a monster." She accused. Rebecca screamed as Burrock turned the pain prod on her.

"Becca!" Daniel yelled. Burrock left the father and daughter and then did the same to Daniel. The Unas started to make a lot of noise. Burrock shot one and then turned the gun to the one between Daniel and Chak'ka. "No!"

Burrock looked down when the gun clicked. "Impressive weapon. But not as efficient as a fire stick. It seems to stop working after it's been fired for awhile. I assume…that's what these are for." He looked at the clip. "Tell me how to make it work again."

Jack, still holding his head in pain with one hand, touched the unconscious Rebecca's shoulder with his other hand. "Give it to me…I'll show you."

Burrock chuckled. "It was simple enough to learn how to shoot it. I will learn this part as well. In the meantime, hunger and thirst will weaken you…tomorrow, you will tell me what I need to know. I do not understand why…but it seems that you care for beasts…more than you care for your own well being." He chuckled again. "So be it. Every morning and every night, I will come in here to learn what you know. If you do not tell me…I will kill a beast. It may cost me…but I believe it may be worth it." He walked to the door and said before leaving. "Until tonight."

Jack answered his radio when Sam clicked it. "Yeah, Carter? I got ya." He thanked whoever was listening when Rebecca groaned and grabbed her head. "Baby, you okay?"

"I want to kill him, slowly and painfully." Rebecca groaned, rolling on her side towards her father.

"You're alright." Jack said, patting her shoulder.

"Sir, what's your status?" Sam asked. "We heard the shooting."

"We're all right." Jack replied. "Only an Unas took a hit?"

"Chak'ka?" Sam questioned.

"No. No, he's okay." Jack answered. "I thought I told you to hold your position at the gate."

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied. "However, Teal'c thinks we may be able to create a big enough distraction to attempt a rescue, and I agree. However, we can't guarantee zero casualties. If that's still your concern, please advise, over."

Rebecca sat up with a groan and looked at her fiancée. "I don't think we're gonna talk our way out of this one."

"Well, for once, I'm not asking us to!" Daniel retorted in an angry voice.

"Damn it Daniel." Rebecca muttered.

Daniel looked at his fiancée with guilt in his eyes. "Let's get out of here…all of us."

"Sir, still awaiting your orders." Sam said.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "We've got three Unas that are gonna be joining us…do what you haveta do, Carter." Jack, Rebecca and Daniel all stood up when Sam entered the barn. She began to set the explosive on the lock. "Where's Teal'c?"

"Trying to be popular." Sam replied. Sam rigged Daniel's lock as Jack lit his fuse. Sam gave Daniel his fuse and then rigged the lock for the Unas. Daniel lit his fuse. "Stand back!"

"Ke'ka!" Daniel said.

"Ke'ka!" Chak'ka repeated to the other Unas who step away from the bars. Sam blew the fuse for the two Unas while Jack, Rebecca and Daniel got out.

"Come on! Come on!" Daniel said, leading the Unas out. The scene outside the barn was chaos when they emerged. They effectively stopped a villager just by showing him their weapons when Teal'c joined them. Daniel identified Teal'c as a friend to Chak'ka and the Unas seemed to accept it. They walked down the path and see the gate, opened with no guards.

"I thought you said the gate was heavily guarded." Jack said.

"Maybe they've all gone into town to help douse the fire." Teal'c replied.

Rebecca shook her head. "Or we got an ambush here."

The Unas ran out. "Hey! Hey! Stop!" Jack yelled.

"Ke'ka! Chak'ka!" Daniel yelled. Chak'ka turned. "Ke'ka!" Chak'ka nodded and then continued. "I think he understands why we stopped.

"All right…fan out! Cover em!" Jack ordered.

An Unas got shot in the back twice. Teal'c shot the shooter down from the tree. Another man got elbowed in the face by Rebecca. A third man got a zat blast from Daniel. Chak'ka attacked a fourth man and started hitting him. Burrock saw this and pointed his staff at him. Daniel saw this. "Chak'ka!" Daniel yelled. Daniel shot his zat at Burrock and missed when Burrock ducked his head just in time. Burrock shot at Daniel and missed him when he ducked behind a tree. Chak'ka saw this. The other Unas jumped on Burrock from behind. Burrock flipped him off, and points his staff at the Unas, who's laying on the ground. Chak'ka shot Burrock in the shoulder. He walked over to him, standing over him. He primed the staff. "Chak'ka! No!" Chak'ka shot Burrock. Daniel and Rebecca ran over to him. Daniel took off his glasses. Chak'ka helped the other Unas, up and grabbed Burrock's staff.

"We're all clear, Sir." Sam reported. "Teal'c's dialing the gate. We should hurry…there might be more men coming."

"Chak'ka! Come on, we're…uh…taking you home." Daniel said. "No nan…home. No na! We did all this to save you." Daniel stopped and shook his head. "I don't think he ever intended to come with us. He thought he was helping us escape."

"So what does he want to do?" Rebecca asked.

"Stay and fight to free the others." Daniel replied.

"Daniel, we didn't come here to arm them." Jack protested.

"Well, they did that themselves. I don't think we're gonna stop them." Daniel replied, giving Chak'ka his zat. "Ka'kek. Chak'ka." The Unas leave.

"You sent em out to start a war." Jack accused.

"Well, it was his choice." Daniel replied. "I told them they didn't have to kill."

"You think he understands that?" Rebecca asked, taking his hand.

"They know what freedom is and are willing to fight for it. They deserve a chance." Daniel answered. He squeezed Rebecca's hand and then SG1 went through the open wormhole and returned home.


	19. Chapter 18 The Tomb

Chapter 18The Tomb

"Hey!" Jack called, going over to where his daughter and her fiancée were studying a wall. "I thought you two said this was the main entrance."

"It is." Rebecca replied, glancing back at her father. "We just…need to find a way to open it."

"I do not recognize the symbols." Teal'c said after a moment.

"It's Babylonian." Rebecca informed the Jaffa as she straightened up.

"It's incredible." Daniel breathed, touching the wall.

"What is?" Jack asked, confused.

"Well, unlike Phoenician Unebrite cuneiform these characters are pictograms rather than representations of unique sound symbols." Daniel explained to a bored Jack.

"Does it say how to open the pyramid?" Jack asked patiently.

"Ziggurat." Rebecca muttered. Jack, totally confused, turned to his daughter. "You said 'pyramid.' It's a…a…ziggurat."

"Yeah." Jack said sarcastically, nodding at his first born. "Open the door."

"Well, it might not be so easy." Daniel protested. "I'm gonna haveta go back to Earth for a reference."

"How hard could it be?" Jack questioned as Daniel turned back to the wall.

"It's a dead language Daddy." Rebecca said after a moment.

"And I doubt anyone's even stood here for three thousand years." Daniel finished.

"I would be so sure about that." Sam said, approaching with something in her hands.

"What you got there?" Jack asked.

Rebecca took the object from Sam. "An empty pack of cigarettes…they're Russian."

"Alright, let's go back to the SGC." Jack said after a moment. The second the team returned they were swept into a briefing with General Hammond.

"Major?" Hammond asked, taking his seat.

"The Russian Stargate program was only up for thirty seven days." Sam began. "Now, we've seen their logs, and the lists of planets they've visited, and P2X338 was not one of them."

"Perhaps they deceived us." Teal'c said after a moment.

"At the moment, all they're admitting to is that there may have been some unauthorized use of their gate." Hammond said with a nod.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

Hammond passed out reports. "This is Major Valentine Korinski. He was serving under Colonel Zackalav at the base in Siberia. It now appears that he was also taking secret orders from certain hard-lined elements in Russian Army Intelligence. He disappeared six days before we were called in to deactivate the Russian gate."

"And they think he went off world." Rebecca finished.

Hammond nodded and showed pictures of other soldiers. "Along with two other officers and an archeologist named Alexander Britski."

"I know his work. I studied about him at the Academy." Rebecca said after a pause. "He's an expert of Ancient Mesopotamia." She looked at Daniel for confirmation and he nodded.

"Why would they go behind Sokalov's back?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps for the same reason the NID conducted off-world operations without the knowledge of Stargate Command." Teal'c supplied.

"To steal alien technology at any cost." Daniel finished.

"And, well, why 338 instead of some other planet?" Sam asked.

"That is yet to be determined." Hammond replied.

"If they went through the gate before everyone at the Russian base was killed, they could still be out there." Daniel said.

"It's doubtful they could have survived this long." Sam argued. "The planet's surface temperature averages 135 degrees Fahrenheit… in the shade."

"Shade? I don't remember shade." Jack quipped.

"They could have taken shelter in the temple." Rebecca supplied helpfully.

"Oh, so they figured out how to open the temple?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I'll figure out the door." Daniel said softly.

"Should they not have attempted to return by now?" Teal'c asked, affectively changing the subject.

"Not without exposing their operation." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "They could still be waiting for some kind of signal."

"She's got a point, Sir." Jack agreed. "The Russian commando's could be pretty hardcore. They'd wait forever before they'd violate mission protocol."

"I'm aware of that Colonel." Hammond replied. "That's why I'm gonna allow a second Russian team to accompany you back to the planet."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"It's going to be a joint mission. Full disclosure. Full cooperation." Hammond replied.

"May I ask why … sir?" Jack questioned.

"The Russians have been pushing for more direct involvement in the Stargate Program for quite some time." Hammond explained. "We've been resisting, but in this particular case, it might be useful to have them on board."

"Yes." Jack shot back sarcastically. "Well, General, you know I'm a big fan of the Russians and…international relations are a big hobby of mine, however, I…do believe that SG1 should handle this one…alone!"

"Decisions been made, Colonel…they're on their way." Hammond shot back.

Jack looked next to him. Rebecca was staring at him and seemed to be holding her breath. "Yes, sir." Jack replied.

"…Because we have an agreement, Sir." Sam explained as she and Jack entered Daniel's lab. Both Daniel and Rebecca looked up at the newcomers.

"Yeah, you see them holding their end of it?" Jack retorted.

"Well, have we?" Rebecca asked coolly before getting up and returning a book to its shelf.

Jack glared at his daughter. "No!"

"If Thor's ship hadn't've crashed into the ocean, we never would have told them about the Stargate." Sam continued.

"Hey." Jack almost yelled. "Who's side are you on?!"

"I'm just saying we should at least try to work together." Sam shot back.

"Carter, when you go through that gate, you gotta know your team members are watching your six." Jack retorted.

"Actually in Russian, they'd be watching your schist." Rebecca muttered, retaking her seat.

"Huh?" Jack asked, fixing another glare on his first born.

"Which I suppose is neither here nor there." Daniel said quickly, taking his CO's heat off of his fiancée.

"Have you figured out how to open that pyramid yet?" Jack retorted.

"Ziggurat." Rebecca corrected, cheekily.

Daniel smiled at the youngest member of the team. "And, yes, I think I have. In order to expedite matters the Russians emailed me the notes of their archeologist, Doctor Britski. The temple is dedicated to the Babylonian God, Marduk."

"And Marduk was a Goa'uld?" Sam asked.

"Well, it seems likely." Rebecca said after a moment. "The word 'Babylon' literally means 'gate of the gods,' so if there was a connection, it wouldn't surprise me."

Daniel moved over to answer the ringing phone. "Hello? Yeah, okay." He hung up. "The Russians are coming."

Hammond and SG1 entered the briefing room, where the Russians were waiting, some time later. "Good morning, gentlemen." Hammond greeted.

"And ma'am." Jack added. "There's a…ma'am, sir."

"At ease." Hammond said to no one in particular. He turned to the older man. "You must be Colonel Zhukov."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, General Hammond." Zhukov replied. "Allow me to introduce Major Vilarri, and Lieutenants Marchica and Tovenue."

"Welcome to Stargate Command." Hammond said with a nod. "This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"The famous Colonel O'Neill." Zhukov said, shaking Jack's hand. "I believe we have a mutual friend."

"We do?" Jack asked.

"Doctor Svetlana Markov." Zhukov explained. "She spoke very highly…of all of you."

"Before we proceed, perhaps you'd like to get some rest…maybe something to eat?" Hammond asked.

"We took the precaution of eating before we came." Zhukov replied.

"What Colonel Zhukov means is we'd like to get to work as quickly as possible." Vilarri explained.

"Very well." Hammond replied with a nod. Everyone, except Daniel and Rebecca, sat at the briefing table. "Doctor Jackson? Lieutenant O'Neill?"

Rebecca dimmed the lights and put up a map of Earth. "Two years ago, Doctor Alexander Britski began an excavation near Rafa in Southern Iraq. He found several stone tablets engraved with Babylonian cuneiform and one with a set of symbols he didn't recognize…"

"Gate coordinates." Sam interrupted.

Daniel nodded. "In fact the coordinates to P2X338. Doctor Britski had no idea of their significance, but someone must have recognized something, because the results of the dig were never published and the whole thing became classified."

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted, "two years ago; the Russians haven't even seen a Stargate."

"Yeah, but they did have a DHD." Rebecca replied. She continued off of Jack's confused look. "The one discovered by the Germans in 1906, and taken by the Red Army at the end of the second World War."

"So when they finally got their program up and running, they must have added P2X338 on the list of addresses supplied by Colonel Maybourne." Sam concluded.

"That doesn't explain why they didn't just send a regular team." Jack shot back.

"Did Doctor Britski say why they singled this planet out?" Hammond asked, turning back to the couple.

"Along with the coordinates the tablet included a reference to something called the 'Eye of Tiament.' It was a large jewel of some kind which supposedly endowed Marduk with great magical ability." Rebecca explained.

"That wouldn't be why your people wanted to keep this all quiet?" Jack asked, turning to the Russians.

"Need I remind you, Colonel, that the United States has operated the Stargate in secret for years with the expressed purpose of obtaining alien technology?" Zhukov shot back.

"That was before you had an agreement to share information." Jack replied almost pleasantly.

"You took it upon yourselves to represent the interests of the entire planet without consulting anyone. You exposed the world to countless dangers." Zhukov accused.

"At least we dealt with it." Jack retorted. "It only took you folks what…a month…to find something you couldn't handle."

"Gentlemen, please." Hammond cut in. "We seem to be going a little bit off topic."

"Doctor Jackson? Lieutenant O'Neill?" Vilarri asked, turning to the archeologist and the officer. "What about the entrance? Can you get us inside?"

Daniel spoke quietly to himself. "Yeah…" He then spoke louder to the group. "Yeah…the engravings on the door are…are…some kind of…code…it's like a…giant combination lock…it's just a matter of activating the correct symbols in the proper sequence."

"I have utmost confidence in your abilities, Doctor, Lieutenant." Hammond said with a smile. "You have a go."

Jack looked at the Russians and then forced a smile. "Swell."

"Daddy." Rebecca snapped, as everyone stood to go.

"What?" Jack asked, ignoring the Russian team.

"God, could you be anymore of an asshole?" Rebecca asked before heading to the armory to collect her weapon.

"SG1…move out." Jack ordered when he and Zhukov reached the gate room. "Becca…" He started.

"Daddy, don't." Rebecca replied, pulling on her baseball cap and then following her fiancée through the wormhole. "Daniel…" They had been staring at the wall for God knows how long.

"Just about there." Daniel replied distractedly.

"Baby, you said that an hour ago." Rebecca reminded him.

"Hey, look, if you wanna give this a try, be my guest." Daniel replied sarcastically. Rebecca rose and took the book Daniel was studying. She glanced between it and the wall.

Jack clapped his hands. "Carter, break out the C4."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…wait!" Rebecca interrupted closing the book. "I think I got it!" She turned to Daniel. "It's the standard retelling of Babylonian Creation myth."

"Of course." Daniel breathed, turning back to the wall. "Marduk slays the winged serpent Tiamanti in two. He…used half of her to create the sky, the other half to create the Earth."

"How does that help us; Doctor Jackson, Lieutenant O'Neill?" Vilarri asked.

"Some of the text has been deliberately placed out of order." Rebecca explained.

"Only a priest of Marduk would be able to spot the discrepancies." Daniel picked up. He pressed various places on the wall and the tomb opened.

"Nice job." Jack replied as they turned on the flashlights.

"This doesn't seem very stable." Sam commented.

"It's over four thousand years old." Rebecca replied as they reached a fork.

"Which way?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Daniel admitted.

"We should split up. You take your team down here…we'll go down there." Zhukov offered.

"All right, but Teal'c goes with you." Jack relented. "For your own protection."

"Then perhaps you should take Lt. Marchica…for the same reason." Zhukov retorted.

Jack glared at the other Colonel. "Fine! Move out."

They walked a little way before Rebecca stopped. "Daddy…" They could see the outline of a booted foot, sitting against the wall.

"Identify yourself." Jack called cautiously. Marchica repeated it in Russian. Rebecca shined her flashlight up the body … it's a skeleton. "This one of yours?" He asked as Rebecca checked the dog tag.

"Da." Marchica replied.

"If these men disappeared just ten months ago, how could one of their bodies completely decompose so fast?" Rebecca asked, standing up straight.

Sam went over to Rebecca and studied the body. "It didn't decompose. This skeleton is covered in tiny teeth marks."

"Something ate this guy?" Jack questioned. Rebecca broke some sort of record as she basically ran across the hall and into Daniel's waiting arms.

"Stripped the flesh right from his bones!" Sam replied.

"You can say that again." Daniel, who was holding Rebecca tightly, said to the Russian lieutenant when he muttered 'oh my God' in his native language. Jack radioed Zhukov and then SG1 made their way to the Russian team and Teal'c.

Suddenly the walls started to shake. The team, met up with Zhukov and his men, as they ran towards the door. Marchica ran screaming towards the door. "Get out of there!" Jack yelled. Tovenue screamed his name just before he got crushed by the door. She started to run towards him but was stopped by Rebecca who held onto her. The door closed on the male lieutenant, effectively trapping everyone else inside the tomb. The woman bowed her head as Rebecca continued to hold her. They silently turned and trooped back to the sarcophagus room that Teal'c and the Russian team had discovered. Rebecca leaned against Daniel as they walked.

"Interesting trap…doesn't really protect the sarcophagus, but it does lock you in with it!" Daniel commented when they reached the room.

"I told you to hold your position!" Jack hollered, turning on the other Colonel.

"The mission requires that we thoroughly explore the area." Zhukov retorted.

"I gave you an order!" Jack shouted.

"Someone would have set off the trap eventually. It's just as well." Zhukov replied coldly.

"One of your own men is dead! Where I come from, that tends to make a commander just a little upset!" Jack retorted.

"Where I come from, casualties are expected." Zhukov replied.

"What?" Jack asked, disbelieving what he was hearing.

"Daddy, we still need to find a way out of here." Rebecca intervened. She moved over and touched her father's arm.

Daniel indicated the sarcophagus. "Shouldn't we…open this first, see if there's no one home?"

"Teal'c, have you ever seen anything like this?" Sam asked.

"Indeed I have not." Teal'c replied.

"It's like someone tried to seal the sarcophagus from the outside." Rebecca observed.

Daniel held up a blowtorch. "Kirinski's team must have cut it open with a blowtorch."

"Open it up." Jack ordered.

"There's no crystal, there's no, uh…button to open it." Daniel said after studying it for a moment.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Jack muttered. "I'll do it myself!" He nodded at the men and they all started to open the door manually. "Pull!" Rebecca and Sam raised their guns as the sarcophagus opened. "So much for Marduk!"

"I though a sarcophagus could keep one alive indefinitely!" Zhukov questioned.

"Perhaps it malfunctioned." Teal'c offered.

Rebecca moved closer to inspect the body. "Yeah, but I don't think that's what killed him. These bones exhibit the same marking as the skeleton we found. Whatever killed the Russian soldier killed the Goa'uld as well."

"How'd it get in there?" Jack asked his daughter.

"I don't know." Rebecca replied.

"The better question is…where is it now?" Daniel asked. He and Rebecca shared a look. "Becca … come help me read this wall." The couple moved over to a wall with writing on it.

Jack, Sam and the Russian team discussed the problem before Jack turned to his daughter and future son-in-law. "What about this writing…any mention of a back door?"

"No, this portion of the text just talks about the final fate of Marduk." Daniel replied.

"I think we know the final fate of…Marduk." Jack retorted.

Rebecca turned to the group. "Well, apparently, he was such an evil tyrant, that his own priests rebelled against him. They sealed him in the sarcophagus, and placed some thing in there with him."

Daniel continued. "There's no direct translation, for the word, but I assume it's the reference to the creature that…ate him."

"Are you saying he was eaten alive?" Sam asked.

Rebecca looked sick as she nodded at Sam. "The sarcophagus would have done it's best to continuously keep him alive, so…it probably would have taken a while."

"Okay!" Jack said after a moment. "That's officially the worse way to go!"

"It would seem his fate is very well deserved." Teal'c retorted.

"Marduk would have died eventually, but…the creature must have stayed alive in the sarcophagus until…Major Kerinski and his team came along." Daniel said.

"They let it out; it killed them." Rebecca concluded.

"We've only found one body." Zhukov protested.

"Alright. Here's the deal…we're gonna search this place top to bottom. We're looking for a way out, and the rest of Kirinski's team. Everybody got that?" Jack said after a moment.

"I'd like to uh…stay and finish this translation. It might be useful." Daniel volunteered.

"Fine!" Jack agreed. "Becca you stay with him, just in case. The rest of us will pair off…Teal'c, you're with Zhukov, Carter with Tovenue, Major you're with me." Daniel went back to the wall while Rebecca took her guard position and the rest of the teams split up and walked away. Rebecca looked up when there was suddenly gun fire. She readied her P90. "Rebecca? Report!"

"It's not me!" Rebecca replied, grabbing her radio.

"What can we do?" Vilarri asked Sam when they returned to Rebecca and Daniel's position.

Sam looked up from the injured Tovenue. "Well, I've given her a shot of epinephrine…that should buy us some time. If we don't get her back to the SGC soon, she's not gonna make it."

Rebecca looked up from the journal that she was reading. "She's right. The same thing happened to the other team according to Dr. Brintski's journal. The creature escaped when they opened the sarcophagus, attacked Major Korinski, he was dead within two hours."

"Any mention of what happened to the others?" Jack asked his daughter.

Rebecca scanned the page. "Two people died when a passageway collapsed, and…the last entry reads: 'I'm all alone now, there's no escape…only one course of action remains'…"

"A cyanide pill." Vilarri explained. "They were given to all Russian Stargate personnel."

"Colonel, we no longer have a choice…we have to use the C4." Zhukov replied.

"We're not done searching yet, Colonel." Jack retorted.

"Lt. Tovenue is running out of time!" Zhukov protested.

"I'm well aware of that, Colonel." Jack replied. "But, we're not gonna risk any more lives until we've exhausted our options."

"Hey, take a look at this…it's a sketch of an artifact Doctor Britski found inside the sarcophagus…he thought it might be the 'Eye of Tiament'." Daniel interrupted.

Jack looked at the picture and then showed it to Zhukov. "You guys find anything like this with the journal?"

"There was nothing but old equipment and spoiled rations." Zhukov replied.

"Then, where is it?" Rebecca asked, looking suspiciously at the Russian colonel.

"Colonel, surely the recovery of this artifact is no longer a priority." Vilarri said, turning to his CO.

"It never was a priority." Jack retorted. "This was supposed to be a rescue mission."

"It would appear there's no one left to rescue." Teal'c replied.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Daniel muttered.

"Alright, let's split up again." Jack said after a moment. "Sam and Teal'c, Vilarri you stay here with Daniel and Lieutenant Tovenue, Zhukov you are with Rebecca and me." They split up again. "That's my girl." Jack muttered when he noticed that Rebecca kept her P90 at the ready.

"Don't want to take any chances." Rebecca retorted. She listened with half an ear when Sam radioed that she and Teal'c found what they suspect to be the blood of the creature.

"Dead end." Zhukov said when they reached one.

"Yeah." Jack agreed.

"Colonel, we both know there's only one way out of here." Zhukov pursued.

"Any blast big enough to put a hole in that door is going to bring the whole thing down on top of us." Rebecca interrupted.

"I'm willing to take the chance." Zhukov replied, looking at Rebecca.

"Yeah, well, I'm not!" Jack retorted.

"What about Lieutenant Tovenue?" Zhukov asked.

"I thought casualties were to be expected?" Rebecca questioned sweetly.

Zhukov ignored the other Colonel's daughter. "It's obvious you're not capable of taking the necessary risks."

"Well, we take risks…we just don't hand out cyanide pills…and we don't leave our people behind." Jack retorted before leading his daughter away.

"Colonel O'Neill?" Sam radioed.

"Go ahead." Jack replied.

"Sir, we found the creature…its dead." Sam hesitated on the last part.

"That's good news." Rebecca said into her radio. She looked at her dad.

"Only problem is the symbiote's no longer inside it." Sam replied.

"That's a bit disconcerting." Jack said, looking at his daughter.

"Sir, as you know, Teal'c's body is incapable of sustaining a symbiote as long as he's carrying a larval Goa'uld. And he doesn't sense a presence in me, so…" she paused. "That leaves Daniel, Major Vilarri and…" the three officers looked at each other, "well…" Jack and Rebecca pointed their guns at Zhukov and he pointed his gun at the father and daughter, "the three of you, Sir."

"Drop your weapon." Jack ordered.

"I don't think so." Zhukov replied.

"I know it's not me." Jack said.

"I know it's not me." Rebecca echoed.

"And I know it's not me." Zhukov retorted forcefully.

"Colonel? Lieutenant? Please respond." Sam radioed.

"Get back to the main chamber…check on Daniel and Vilarri. We'll see you there in a bit." Jack answered, never taking his eyes or his gun off of Zhukov.

"Roger that, Sir." Sam replied and clicked off.

"I'm not kidding, Zhukov…either I'll shoot you or she will." Jack said, indicating his daughter.

"This is beginning to make sense." Zhukov said, nodding his head. He looked from Jack to Rebecca.

"Is it?" Rebecca asked.

"If you were the Goa'uld, you might not want to leave without finding the Eye of Tiament. It would explain your reluctance." Zhukov replied.

"And if you were the Goa'uld and were stuck in this dump for two thousand years, you might not think of anything except getting out of here. Which would explain why you're willing to take such a…insane risk." Jack replied coolly.

"It would seem we have a problem." Zhukov replied.

"There's just one flaw in your plan Colonel." Rebecca spoke up. "If Dad's a Goa'uld then why aren't I pointing my gun at him?"

"Because he's your father, Lieutenant." Zhukov replied. "You're not capable of that."

"Am I now?" Rebecca asked with a smile.

"Colonel Zhukov?" Vilarri asked from the corridor.

"In here." Zhukov replied.

"What is this?" Vilarri questioned when he saw the stand off.

"In my mind, either Colonel or Lieutenant O'Neill is a Goa'uld." Zhukov answered.

"Don't be an idiot, Zhukov." Jack snapped.

"It could just as well be him." Rebecca commented casually, tilting her head towards Vilarri.

"Very true, Lieutenant!" Vilarri said in a Goa'uld voice.

"I think we found Marduk, gentlemen." Rebecca quipped. "Daddy!" She yelled when the Goa'uld used his ribbon device on Jack. "Shit." Rebecca ducked and rolled quickly, narrowly missing getting the device herself. She rose up on her knees and aimed her gun. Both she and Zhukov started shooting at the Goa'uld.

"Where is the Eye of Tiament?" Marduk asked as he closed in on Zhukov. Rebecca fell back to check on her father.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zhukov protested.

"You forgot, Colonel…that I retain all the knowledge of my host. He was well aware of your secret orders to obtain alien technology. You were to bring the Eye back to your superiors." Marduk replied. He looked at Rebecca who was kneeling next to her father. "Pretty little thing."

"I have no secret orders." Zhukov protested, stepping in Marduk's path.

Marduk punched the Colonel. "You lie!" He went over and grabbed Rebecca's arm and hauled her to her feet. "Hand it over or the girl dies." He twisted the Lieutenant's arm behind her back and pressed her P90 to her chin.

"Becca …" Jack called out weakly as he struggled to get his bearings.

Zhukov stared at the girl. He could see a bruise starting to form on her chin from where the P90 was digging into it. Marduk's finger tensed on the trigger. "Stop! I have the eye."

"Well, give it to me! And I will spare you." Marduk ordered. He tightened his hold on Rebecca's neck.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, getting to his feet.

"I'm sorry, Colonel. I was acting under orders." Zhukov said. He was, however, staring at Rebecca.

"Don't give it to him … don't!" Rebecca yelled, trying to distract the Goa'uld holding her.

"No one else will die because of me." Zhukov continued, still staring at Rebecca.

"Give me the eye!" Marduk yelled.

"Take it." Zhukov yelled. In an instant, Rebecca head butted her captor. She threw aside the arm that was holding her P90 and punched the Goa'uld. Zhukov pulled a pin from a grenade and threw it at Marduk. Rebecca's eyes grew wide when the snake caught it. She quickly slipped her arm from her gun's harness and grabbed Jack. Marduk dropped the grenade. The two O'Neill's dove out of the way just in time.

"You alright?" Jack asked Rebecca.

"Peachy." Rebecca replied, getting to her feet. She looked around as the tomb started to shake. "We need to get out of here."

"Colonel O'Neill? Lieutenant O'Neill?" Sam radioed. "Colonel O'Neill?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Jack radioed. Rebecca helped him to his feet.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The Goa'uld was in Vilarri. Zhukov just took him out with a grenade." Rebecca explained.

"Sir, we found a ring transporter. Daniel says it'll take us to another temple a few miles from here." Sam replied.

"All right. We'll be there in a minute." Jack answered. "How's your chin?" He asked Rebecca as they walked into the main chamber.

"I'll live." Rebecca replied. She placed her hand on the bruise.

"I do not sense the presence of a Goa'uld." Teal'c said from behind them.

"Oh, good!" Jack replied, almost jumping a mile. "And we're fine by the way…thanks."

"How's Tovenue?" Rebecca asked.

"She'll be okay if we can get her out of here soon…how's Zhukov?" Sam replied.

"He didn't make it." Jack answered. Daniel and Rebecca held Tovenue between them as they stepped into the ring transporter space first. "All right. All set. Let's go!"

"Colonel O'Neill?" Marduk came from the direction of the tunnel. "I will have my revenge."

"You know, you guys always say that!" Jack retorted. Sam pressed the remote to arm the C4 they had set up in the main chamber. Teal'c activated the rings and with seconds to spare SG1 ringed out of the ziggurat.

SG1 got Tovenue back to the SGC just in the nick of time. Jack had some words with another Russian Colonel before the day was over with. "Daddy?" Rebecca poked her head in his office door.

"I'm finishing up my report." Jack said, looking up from his computer. "Becca, come in."

"About what I said in the ziggurat …" Rebecca started. She slowly walked into his office.

"You mean about how if I was a Goa'uld you would shoot me?" Jack asked.

"Yeah … that." Rebecca replied.

"Don't worry about it Becca." Jack replied. "If was to become a Goa'uld I can't think of anyone I would rather have ending my life."

"Daddy …"

"Becca … you of all people should know that I wouldn't want to live as a Goa'uld for a second. I would want you to do it. Now, take your fiancée and go on home. I'll be there in a bit." Rebecca nodded and started out of the office. "Rebecca."

"Yes Daddy?" Rebecca turned in the open doorway.

"I'm proud of you. You did good work out there today soldier." Jack said after a moment.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied. She smiled at him before snapping to attention and saluting him.

Jack returned the salute. "Now get out of here so I can finish my report." He smiled at her as she left. "Your mother would have been proud of you as well."


	20. Chapter 19 2001

Chapter 192001

"Welcome back, SG1." Hammond said as the team returned through the gate.

"Break out the fishing gear, General…our work is done!" Jack replied happily.

"I take it your mission was successful?" The General asked.

"In a word, Sir…yes!" Rebecca answered.

"In two words…yes, Sir!" Jack expounded.

"Your initial report said the Volien were a simple agrarian society." Replied a confused Hammond.

"That they are." Jack answered.

"The Voliens introduced us to another race, friends of theirs." Daniel explained.

"Who, while lacking a sense of humor, make up for it with advanced technology." Jack replied.

"They just wanted to make sure we were trustworthy first." Rebecca said, shooting her father a look.

"Long story short…" Jack replied. "I think we just carried out our standing orders, Sir."

"Indeed." Teal'c intoned. "We may have found a race both willing and capable of defending this world against the Goa'uld."

"And if that little outburst didn't convince you…" Jack started.

"I'm convinced!" Hammond interrupted.

"We just wrapped up several hours of talks with a guy named…" he looked at his daughter.

"Borren." Rebecca supplied helpfully.

"Borren," Jack confirmed, "who really lacks a sense of humor. But he wants the negotiations to move up to the state level."

"Well done people." Hammond congratulated. "Perhaps while I inform the President, you could prepare a mission briefing." He turns to leave.

"Yes, Sir!" Jack replied.

The General turned back. "By the way…what do our new friends call themselves?"

"The Aschen, Sir?" Sam said with a smile. "They're called the Aschen." SG1 was asked to give a briefing to a bunch of higher ups. Sam and Rebecca agreed to lead said briefing.

"So, out of security concerns, the Aschen wish not to reveal the location of their home world until we have an agreement." Rebecca, in dress blues, concluded her presentation.

"They're a little paranoid." Jack replied.

"It seems appropriate since they don't have an Iris like ours." Daniel retorted.

"We do know that they've created a secondary star in the Volien system by igniting a gas giant thereby doubling the Volien's growing season." Sam continued.

Joe Faxon, the ambassador, spoke up. "They made a star?! How?"

"Well, theoretically, by increasing the density of a sufficiently massive gas giant until a thermonuclear reaction can take place. In fact, Arthur C. Clark pasi…" Sam started.

"Ambassador, you gotta be careful about the use of the word 'how' unless you really wanna know." Jack interrupted.

"My mistake, Colonel." Joe said with a smile.

Sam, while smiling at Jack, was speaking to Joe. "I guess my point is: the achievement it self goes a long way to prove the Aschen are advanced enough to take on the Goa'uld."

"The Aschen could be formidable allies." Teal'c replied.

The group launched into a discussion about the Aschen Stargate. "They don't get excited in general…General. It's like an entire planet of accountants." Jack finally spoke up.

"Colonel O'Neill mistrusts the Aschen." Teal'c informed the group.

"I never said that." Jack retorted, glaring at the Jaffa.

"Indeed you did…on several accounts." Teal'c retorted.

"No! I didn't." Jack argued. "What I said was; I didn't trust people without a sense of humor. Especially that Boring guy."

"Borren." Rebecca corrected softly.

"I know his name!" Jack retorted. "He was boring."

"The Aschen have agreed to meet our representative on P3A194 tomorrow." Hammond said finally. Colonel, you, Lieutenant O'Neill and Major Carter are to make yourselves available to the Ambassador as consultants."

"Yes, sir." The O'Neill's replied in unison. Hammond gave Daniel and Teal'c tasks and then the meeting was adjourned.

The next morning, SG1 were all gathered in the gate room when Joe walked in wearing brand new shoes and a suit and tie. SG1, however, was dressed in their normal fatigues. "Morning." Joe said.

"This is what you're wearing?" Jack questioned.

"What's wrong with it?" Joe asked innocently.

"Nothing." Teal'c intoned. Daniel stared until Rebecca went over and smacked him on the arm.

"You look fine." Sam said with a smile.

"Right." Joe replied. He glanced back and Daniel and Rebecca for a moment. Daniel simply smiled and took his fiancée's hand. "They said I didn't have to wear a uniform, and I just wanted to make a good impression."

"Uh…you look great." Daniel said sarcastically.

"Very sharp." Rebecca replied, biting back a laugh. She swatted at Daniel again when he gave Joe a thumbs up.

"Thank you." Joe said, giving Daniel a thumbs up.

"You are so bad." Rebecca muttered taking his hand again.

"That's why you love me." Daniel replied, leaning over and kissing her.

Jack didn't notice their antics because he was still looking at Joe's shoes. "It's the shoes…they're gonna get ruined. It's a…farm…planet." The gate whooshed open and the men of SG1 and Rebecca walked through the gate. Sam stayed back to go through with Joe.

Joe looked around when they reached the farming planet. "Hey, it looks just like uh…"

"Oh, yeah!" Jack replied. "Just when you think you're not in Kansas anymore…turns out you are."

"We'll…see what we can dig up." Daniel said, squeezing Rebecca's hand.

"Have fun." Rebecca said kissing him. Daniel smiled and returned the kiss as Jack just waved him off. "Love you."

"Love you too." Daniel replied, he kissed her again before he and Teal'c walked off.

"They're engaged." Jack said to Joe with a nod.

"Congratulations." Joe said. Rebecca nodded and then the group watched a device that the Aschen called a Harvester in action as Borren came up.

"Colonel, I thought I made it clear your weapons weren't necessary here." Borren said.

"Oh, I thought you were joking around." Jack said sarcastically. "You know, like…you always do?"

"Borren, may I introduce our official representative…Ambassador Joseph Faxon of the United States?" Sam quickly stepped in.

Joe came forward with his hand out. "I bring you greetings from…"

"I am not your counterpart." Borren interrupted. "The harvester possesses a suitable compartment." He left. Sam, Jack and Rebecca share a look with Joe.

"Watch the shoes." Jack said, patting Joe's shoulder as he and Rebecca walked past.

Borren stepped up on a pedestal. "Stand here." Sam, Jack, Rebecca and Joe did it, and after pressing in a code, they were transported up to the ship.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna want a few of those." Jack said to Joe who laughed.

"Ambassador, allow me to introduce your counterpart from our federation… Mellon." Borren said when they encountered another man.

Joe held out his hand and Mellon just looked at it. "I offer greetings from our President and hope that we can forge a friendship that can enrich both our people."

Mellon does not shake his hand. "This seating arrangement is suitable for our negotiations. Please…"

Sam and Joe followed Mellon. Jack and Rebecca stopped at Borren. "I assume there are facilities…" Jack started.

"In the next compartment." Borren replied.

"Just wanted to make sure before we flew off somewhere." Jack said, nodding at his daughter.

"The harvester will remain in the vicinity of the Stargate during the negotiations." Borren volunteered.

"Okay." Jack replied.

"Mind if I check out the view first?" Rebecca asked. When Borren nodded his permission she went over to the balcony. Rebecca activated her radio. "Daniel, Teal'c? We're on board one of their harvesters. When you get back, report to Hammond, let him know the proceedings have begun. Over."

"Copy that." Daniel replied. "And uh…good luck!"  
"Beautiful view." Rebecca said rejoining her father and Borren. The three of them went into the negotiation room. Jack and Rebecca took their seats quickly.

"Our position is straightforward." Mellon began. "You have discovered the means to travel between Stargates throughout the galaxy…several hundred worlds, I'm told?"

"Yes." Joe confirmed.

"And you seek technologies for the purposes of defense against hostile races you have encountered on these travels?" Mellon continued.

"Yes, we do!" Joe replied.

"We agree in principle to provide you with there defense technologies…and much more…in exchange for your full disclosure of this Stargate network." Mellon finished.

Rebecca and Jack shared a look. "And we also agree…in principle." Joe replied.

"What is the current population…of Earth?" Mellon asked.

"Well, if you can forgive me, I don't know the exact number…uh…somewhere in the neighborhood of six billion." Joe replied.

"Growing at a rate of several million a year." Sam put in.

"That growth rate is unsustainable." Mellon protested.

"We agree." Joe replied.

"You represent the dominant nation?" Mellon asked.

"That is a fair assessment." Joe answered.

"And, so, are you taking military action to curtail this growth?" Mellon questioned.

"No, we respect the sovereignty of our neighbors." Joe replied.

"We are pleased to hear that." Mellon said, after a moment. "The worlds of the Confederation are a partnership of equals."

They all looked up when a loud noise is heard. "Do not be alarmed." Borren said. "The harvester is continuing it's normal operations."

"While you may…"respect"…these neighbors…you have not yet revealed to them the existence of your Stargate." Mellon continued.

"Not to all." Joe answered.

"Any treaty with the people of Earth…must be with all…the people of Earth." Mellon demanded.

The three officers shared a look and Joe looked at each of them. "I think we can agree to that." Joe said finally.

"Just…out of curiosity…what kind of defense technologies are we talking about?" Jack asked. "Space guns? Force fields … mother ships?"

Mellon shared a look with Borren. "This is an example of a bio-weapon." They were shown a big purple circle with smaller circles moving around in it. "We can make available to you. A living, radioactive, genetic material that may be designed to attack only the specific DNA of your enemy." He turned it off. "We have a number of efficient delivery systems."

Jack cleared his throat. Joe looked at Jack before speaking. "Well, we'd want efficient assurances…"

"That we'd take military action only against your enemies…and not your friends…of course." Mellon replied. "The question arises…why have these friends of Earth not yet provided you with the defense technologies that you seek from us?"

"Most of the advanced races that we have befriended have hesitated to share their technologies with us for fear that we will use it to destroy ourselves." Rebecca replied. She shot her father a confused look when he glared at her.

"True friends would endeavor to prevent that." Mellon said. "You have changed the way in which we view the universe. Do not underestimate what we offer in return for that gift. We can put an end to disease, double the human lifespan, provide the means to cross entire continents in a single step, much more than simply a means to defend yourself against your enemies. We offer Earth membership within the Aschen Confederation." He turned to Jack. "Colonel…you seem pensive."

"No, I was just thinking." Jack replied. "You're offering a lot more than we asked for."

"Our motives are not selfless." Mellon replied. "Perhaps you offer more than you give yourself credit for."

"Access to the Stargate network?" Sam asked.

"And a promise of much more, Major Carter." Mellon answered. "An introduction to the advanced races that you have befriended just as the Volien have introduced you to us. Your ways and culture will enrich ours. The Aschen are not the natural explorers that you so obviously are. Fortified by our technology, you can continue your exploration…share with us what you've learned."

Joe sighed. "You understand, I have to present your offer to our leaders?"

"You'll find we are a very patient people, Ambassador." Mellon replied. Joe nodded and Borren rose. "In the meantime, I will also confer with my leadership, and recommend to them the immediate commencement of trade between our worlds." They all rose. "I look forward to our future together."

"So do I." Joe replied.

"Well, that was…easy…" Jack said skeptically when Mellon and Borren left.

"This was just the first stage." Joe answered. "If you thought this was easy, believe me, you won't feel that way when we're done."

"Am I the only one who has a bad feeling about this?" Jack asked.

Sam raised her eyebrows. Joe, however, was the one that answered. "Yes." He and Sam left.

"Just checking." Jack whispered looking at his daughter who was silent. "Let's go." The father and daughter followed the other two out and returned to the SGC.

"Welcome back." Hammond greeted. "As per your instructions, Ambassador, an Air Force jet is standing by at Peterson to take you back to Washington just as soon as you're cleared by our doctors."

"Thank you, General." Joe replied. He looked at Sam, Jack and Rebecca. "History will remember your contribution to this."

"O'Neill." Jack said. "Two l's."

Joe chuckled. "And major, next time I'm in the neighborhood, I know a restaurant that beats your mess hands down."

"I'd like that." Sam said with a smile.

Jack smiled. "Well, General. I think it might be time to reconsider this retirement thing."

"No yet, Colonel. Come with me." They all followed Hammond. At the star map, P4C970 was shown. "The President doesn't want to risk such a potentially rewarding alliance on the basis of a note that may or may not have been a warning from the future."

"I knew that thing was gonna come back to haunt me." Jack groaned.

"General, to confirm the Aschen are from a world other than 970 is only prudent." Rebecca finally spoke up.

"And if we encounter the Aschen on one of those other worlds?" Hammond asked.

"They wouldn't be too happy about it." Rebecca replied.

"It could jeopardize the treaty." Hammond corrected.

"Send a probe!" Jack retorted.

"For all we know, sending a probe is what caused the problem you were trying to avoid by sending the note." Hammond replied.

"Well, technically, I haven't sent it yet." Jack replied. "If I get a chance again, I'm sure gonna fill it with a lot more detail."

"We…you were probably trying to limit the causality violation by keeping it simple." Sam replied.

"I wonder whose idea that was." Jack said sarcastically. He was, however, grinning. "Sir, you know me! I wouldn't have sent the not with a damn good reason! The President should know that!"

"He's under a lot of pressure to present a concrete benefit of the Stargate program before the next election." Hammond answered.

"Here we go!" Rebecca groaned.

"The bottom line is, he wants us out of it." Hammond continued. "From now on, this treaty is a state matter."

"Well, what did Daniel and Teal'c find out?" Rebecca asked.

"They haven't returned yet." Hammond answered.

"Permission to return and find them?" Jack asked. Hammond nodded and the three members of SG1 returned to the planet. Jack radioed them. "Daniel? Teal'c?"

"We're in an underground cavern." Daniel answered. "The Aschen know we're down here?"

"Negative." Jack answered as the three of them walked through the field. "Kehl said you were digging a hole around here?"

"Um…stay put." Daniel replied. "We'll come meet you."

"Boy, when they dig a hole…" Jack muttered, looking around.

"Daniel, where exactly are you?" Rebecca radioed.

"We're in the…buried ruins of the Volien Union's Capital City." Daniel answered. "By all accounts, a thriving Metropolis, I guess…I think, until the Aschen wiped them out." Daniel and Teal'c returned to the team then they went back home where Daniel briefed them on his findings. "Okay, here's what we know…around two hundred years ago, the Volien were a thriving urban civilization approximating turn of the century North America in terms of technology."

"That wasn't very long ago." Rebecca said.

"No, it wasn't." Daniel replied.

"What happened to them?" Hammond asked.

"Well, all we know is that there was a flu pandemic similar to the one on Earth in 1918, that killed over twenty million people. Now, that…is when the Aschen came." Daniel answered.

"Through the Stargate?" Jack asked.

"Actually in ships." Daniel replied. "You see? The Volien gate wasn't discovered until years later. They befriended the Voliens, offered them a vaccine for their epidemic, and saved their world. Now, by all accounts, the Aschen were heroes to the Volien, and the friendship lasted for years. But, then, something happened."

"What?" Rebecca questioned.

"I don't know." Daniel answered.

"We found no evidence of battle." Teal'c supplied.

"I found one clue…here." Daniel said, pointing to the newspaper clipping up on the projector. "Uh…this word loosely translates as medicine/vaccine/drug…from the new comers, followed by causes, followed by…some word I can't translate. Now, this was the latest issues of the paper we could find, which most likely indicates the paper shut down or was shut down the very next day."

"Vaccine causes…what?!" Sam brainstormed aloud.

"I don't know." Daniel said in a defeated voice. "But it caused something cause in the span of two hundred years, the Voliens went from an urban civilization of millions to an agrarian civilization of thousands after they were 'saved' by the Aschen."

"General, you have to speak to the President." Rebecca said after a moment.

"I just tried." Hammond replied. "He's being briefed by the Ambassador, and won't take my calls."

Jack looked thoughtful. "General, I never did cash in on that open invitation to visit the White House. Remember? Last time we saved the world?"

Hammond nodded. "Lieutenant O'Neill, do you think you could arrange to speak to Major Davis?"

"Yes, sir." Rebecca replied.

"Good." Hammond answered. "I want you to accompany the Colonel but you go talk to the Major. It might be beneficial to have him on our side. Dismissed." The team stood and Rebecca and Jack made their way to the locker room. Jack changed into his dress blues and Rebecca into civilian clothes. They caught a flight to Andrews and then separated at the base. Jack got into the limo that was waiting for him while Rebecca acquired the keys for the jeep she had requested. She drove away from the base while she pulled out her cell phone. Glancing away from the road, Rebecca dialed the number to Paul's office at the Pentagon.

"Davis." Paul answered after the second ring.

"Major, it's Lieutenant O'Neill." Rebecca said, carefully keeping her voice professional and neutral.

"Lieutenant." Paul said pleasantly. "How may I help you?"

"Meet me in front of the Lincoln Memorial. Ten minutes." Rebecca hung up her phone and concentrated on her driving. She found a parking spot close to the memorial and parked. Rebecca got out and stood at the bottom of the steps. She stared up at the building.

"What's going on Rebecca?" Paul asked coming up behind her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hi Paul." Rebecca said, turning. He was still in his dress blues.

Paul gave her a good once over. She looked apprehensive though he couldn't see her eyes because of the sunglasses she wore. He noted that she had gone for casual with her jeans, v-neck shirt, and leather jacket and biker boots. "What's going on?" He repeated and led her away from the memorial. They followed the path down to the Vietnam Wall.

"I didn't want to say too much when I called you at your office…"

"I understand that." Paul looked at her profile. "Why are you so nervous, Becca?"

"You remember when that note from Daddy came through the wormhole?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Paul looked at her. "Does this have anything to do with the treaty?"

"It does." Rebecca admitted.

"Becca." Paul sighed. He stopped walking and pulled her off to the side of the path. "Don't you realize that this treaty could be what gets Kinsey to stop trying to shut you guys down once and for all?"

"What?" She started. "Paul we have reason to suspect that the Aschen are the reason why Daddy sent that note…"

"So, you're saying that we should not go through with a treaty that could save this planet because of a note sent from the future? Rebecca, this is insane."

"What the hell is this Paul?" Rebecca turned on him. She noticed the audience they were getting and started to lead them back towards the Lincoln Memorial. "You used to trust me…" She hissed. The stopped walking when they came out in front of the memorial again.

"I do trust you Becca …" Paul faltered. "I'm sorry." He came forward and pulled her into his arms. "I do trust you. I'll see what I can do."

Rebecca rested her head on his chest and held him by the elbows. She felt all of the tension drain out of her the moment he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." She almost sighed.

Paul shook his head when she looked up at him. He fought down the sudden urge to kiss her. To drag her back to his condo and have his way with her, the consequences be damned. "We shouldn't…" he started. Paul looked down at the glittering ring on the hand that was on his right elbow. "This isn't like the last time, you've made a promise …"

"I know…but it doesn't keep me …" She looked up at him.

"Becca, we gotta go." Jack stormed, approaching them.

Rebecca drew back and looked at her father. "Daddy, I thought you were on your way to see the President?"

"That damn son of a bitch cut me off." Jack muttered.

"Kinsey." Paul said knowingly. "Fuck …" Rebecca looked up at him in surprise. She had never heard him curse like that before. "I'll do what I can Becca, but I can't make any promises now."

"I know." Rebecca replied.

"We're being kicked out of DC." Jack replied, holding out his hand.

Rebecca handed him the keys to the jeep and then watched him walk away to the vehicle. "Thank you, Paul." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Sometime, we need to talk."

"We will." Paul said with a nod. He watched as Rebecca turned and followed her father. The whole trip back to the SGC was silent and the team regrouped in the briefing room. Rebecca watched her father who stood and stared at the Stargate.

"Apparently, we have agreed to make a token gesture of our good faith. Ambassador Faxon will deliver it personally, and return with an Aschen delegation to meet Senator Kinsey." Hammond said after a long silence.

"We're actually going ahead with this?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm told we're proceeding with caution." Hammond replied.

"What are we offering?" Daniel questioned.

"A number of gate coordinates." Hammond answered.

"There goes the neighborhood." Jack muttered sarcastically to himself.

"Ambassador Faxon has asked that Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Lieutenant O'Neill accompany him again." Hammond continued.

"I thought we were out of it?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Apparently, both he and Major Davis insisted." Hammond replied with a smile to Rebecca. "Senator Kinsey's agreed, but only to Major Carter, and after some coaxing by Major Davis, Lieutenant O'Neill, which presents us with a window of opportunity."

The two women shared a look. "What can we do?" Sam asked.

"Force their hand somehow." Hammond replied.

"If we accuse them directly, they may simply lie." Teal'c intoned.

Daniel began copying from the newspaper. "We may not have to. I have an idea." He handed the piece of paper to Rebecca.

Rebecca took the paper and the two women nodded. "Major, Lieutenant, I can't order you to do this." Hammond said after a moment.

"We know, Sir…" Rebecca answered. "When do we leave?" The two women geared up and then joined Joe in the gate room. Sam approached Joe and filled him in on the plan. The three of them then went through the gate and were transported up to the Harvester.

"Mellon, Borren…" Joe greeted.

"Ambassador, Major Carter, Lieutenant O'Neill…" Mellon replied.

"Colonel O'Neill has not accompanied you?" Borren asked.

"His duties require him elsewhere." Rebecca replied.

"Of course, it is my pleasure to offer a gesture of our own…coordinates and Stargate symbols to several new worlds." Joe cut in.

Mellon looked at the laptop in a confused manner. "It…is…our…honor to…receive such a gift." Joe bowed and smiled while the two aliens stared at the lap top.

Sam took the laptop from Mellon upon seeing the confusion. "Oh, let me…the coordinates are on the hard drive in the lap top." She placed it on the table. "It'll just take a moment to display." She typed into the computer and it began to load.

"Our leaders would also like to extend an invitation to Earth…to formalize our treaty." Joe continued.

"All in time." Mellon replied as the coordinates began to flash across the screen.

"By the way, Borren, could you read this aloud for me?" Rebecca asked, taking out the paper. "I couldn't quite translate it."

"Of course…" Borren replied, taking the paper. "'Sterility'." Mellon looked up from the computer and to Sam, Joe and Rebecca. Borren looked confused.

"We knew what you were planning, Mellon, this just confirms it." Rebecca said.

"What are you talking about?" Borren asked.

"'Vaccine Causes Sterility'…that was the headline." Rebecca accused. "You wiped most of the Volien population, and turned their entire world into farmland. You'll do the same to Earth."

"Lock them in here, we have a treaty to conclude." Mellon said. He gathered up the computer and turned to go.

"If we don't come back alive, the treaty is off!" Sam said.

"Well, that'll be your loss…we have what we wanted." Mellon replied, before he and Borren left.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, turning to Joe.

"What do you think they'll do?" Joe asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied.

"O'Neill sent the note to prevent this from happening." Joe replied, looking at Rebecca. "We were so sure."

"Listen…" Rebecca said quickly. "They're opening the Stargate!" The three of them ran out to the balcony and they saw that the harvester was over the gate. "They're dialing Earth!"

"What is that?!" Joe asked when they heard a loud noise.

"I don't know." Sam replied as she removed her back pack. The two women worked together to securely tie the rope. "When I get to the bottom…follow me down. We'll only have a few seconds over the gate."

"What?!" Joe asked.

"Just do what Lieutenant O'Neill and I tell you, when we tell you. Trust me." Sam answered.

"Okay." Joe replied. Rebecca looked back into the room as Joe helped Sam get over the railing.

"Where's Major Carter?!" Borren asked and Rebecca turned around more fully. Joe started to move forward but Rebecca was faster. She tackled Borren and the two of them began fighting. Rebecca managed to get to her feet first and sent the alien reeling with a right hook which she quickly followed up with a kick to his stomach.

"Ambassador! Lieutenant! Now!" Sam yelled from under then.

"Go!" Joe yelled. He grabbed Rebecca and shoved her towards the railing.

"Ambassador." Rebecca started.

"There's only enough time…" Joe was cut off by Borren lunging at Rebecca. He cut him off and began to fight with the alien.

Rebecca scurried over the railing and started to climb down. She looked down long enough to see the biological weapon that Sam had been staring at. "Shit." Rebecca yelled down to Sam. "Major, get ready." Rebecca pulled her knife out of her boot and cut the rope. The two officers made a free fall on their backs through the gate. The two women hit the ramp hard and rolled down, Rebecca collided with Sam.

Sam laid across the steps, holding her arm. "Close the Iris."

"Son of a…" Rebecca muttered, holding her right shoulder as the iris closed. Two medics ran in to help the officers as Kinsey walked in.

"What God's name is going on here?!" Kinsey questioned Jack. Jack ignored Kinsey and went over to assist the medic who was hovering over his daughter.

"When they knew we were on to them, they launched a bio-weapon." Sam answered in pain.

"Colonel!" Kinsey roared.

"We had to warn you, we couldn't wait for the ambassador." Rebecca replied, shakily. "I'm sorry, Sir."

"Colonel! I asked you a question!" Kinsey persisted.

"You did good, Major, Lieutenant." Jack said.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam and Rebecca replied in unison.

"Let's get them to the infirmary now!" Hammond retorted. Teal'c moved to assist Sam. Daniel went over to help Jack when Rebecca muttered threats under her breath to the medic. The two men managed to help their charge to her feet.

"Colonel!" Kinsey yelled. "I swear, O'Neill. There's gonna be an investigation into this." Kinsey left.

"That'd be fine!" Jack retorted, bracing one arm around his daughter's waist. "O'Neill, two l's!" Jack held up three fingers. He smirked when his daughter swatted at him with her uninjured arm.

"I guess we dodged the bullet there, huh?" Daniel asked. He smiled when Rebecca rested her head on his chest.

"Senator Kinsey seems most displeased." Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, that's a crying shame, isn't it?" Rebecca smirked, looking at her father. Safe, with Daniel's arms around her, Rebecca allowed the medic to start stabilizing her arm.

"I just hope we don't regret giving them those gate addresses." Daniel replied, kissing his fiancée's forehead.

"I don't think we will…the first being a black hole and all…they get progressively darker from there." Jack replied. He looked at the two women on his team. "Carter? Becca? You all right?" The two women smiled and nodded.


	21. Chapter 20 It All Comes Tumbling Down

Chapter 20It All Comes Tumbling Down

"My arm is fine." Rebecca insisted as she and Daniel walked into the gate room together.

"Uh huh." Daniel retorted.

"Stop being an ass." Rebecca replied. She leaned up and kissed her fiancée before going over to her father. "How's the UAV look?"  
"Trees as far as the eye can see." Jack gripped. He smiled at his daughter and patted her good shoulder.

"SG1, your mission has been scrubbed." Hammond said from the control room. "You might want to go topside and take a look at what's going on.

Rebecca and Jack shared a look before running out of the gate room, the rest of the team in tow. The all went up to NORAD where Hammond joined them. "What's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"Two planes just hit the World Trade Center." A Sergeant replied.

"Scramble some jets." Jack ordered immediately.

Rebecca read the captions that ran under the screen. "Daddy, they're using our own planes."

"What?" Jack asked. The team watched the scene unfold, Rebecca turned and let Daniel embrace her when the buildings collapsed. Jack immediately got on the phone and began barking orders.

"Another plane went down in a field in Pennsylvania." Sam reported.

One of the Sergeant's sitting at the computer turned to the team gathered in the room. "A plane just hit the Pentagon."

Rebecca's head shot up and she ran over to the outgoing phone. She quickly punched in a number. "Damn." The team watched as she hung up and dialed a second number. "Paul, it's Becca … call me as soon as you get this, please." They all stayed silent as she dialed a third number and left a similar message.

"He'll be alright." Daniel called to her when she hung up the phone.

"SG1, your mission has been scrubbed for the time being. I'm giving the base a week's downtime to collect themselves and do what they feel appropriate." Hammond replied before leaving.

Rebecca was the first one back to the locker room. She showered and changed into jeans and a tank top. Then she walked around the base aimlessly until she ended up in the briefing room, staring down at the Stargate.

"I've been looking all over for you." Jack said, entering the room. "Osama bin Laden is taking responsibility for what happened."

"Is it worth it? I don't understand it." Rebecca started, staring at the Gate. "We've both been to Iraq and fought battles…I've seen more then I care to admit and I know that you have too. Did any of it really matter? All we do is try to help them, yet they stay pissed at us. Sure, we like the oil that we get from them, but jeez, what else can we do? If we let stuff happen, then the international community crucifies us for not doing anything." She laughed bitterly. "Hell, we go through the gate on a daily basis to save this world and its people from the Goa'uld. Maybe it's not the Goa'uld that we need to save it from, it's each other. Do any of our attempts really matter when we are so hell bent on destroying each other? We don't need the Goa'uld to do it, we're doing a good job all on our own." She shook her head. "We were open and vulnerable today and there was nothing that could be done about it."

"Becca…" Jack started.

"You don't have an answer, do you?"

"Not really." Jack replied. He sighed. "Daniel, left to go get some more stuff from his apartment and then he's going to meet us at the house. Let's go." He put his arms around his daughter and they went topside. "I know you're going to want to think." Jack handed Rebecca his truck keys.

"Thanks." Rebecca took the keys and got in behind the wheel. She drove them off the mountain and to the house. Rebecca parked the truck behind Daniel's car and they went into the house.

"Hey." Daniel said, kissing his fiancée.

Jack ordered them pizza and they ate it while they watched CNN. "Daddy, can I borrow your truck?" Rebecca asked suddenly.

"Sure." Jack said, handing her the keys. He and Daniel watched as she took them and walked out. They waited until the truck started and they could hear her backing out of the driveway before they were on their feet and almost running out to Daniel's car.

The two men entered the church and noticed Rebecca sitting in the middle pew, praying. They separated and slid in the pew on either side of her. Jack sighed and crossed himself before sitting down. Rebecca finished her prayer and crossed herself. It was then that Daniel noticed that she was clutching her mother's rosary. "Do you need assistance?" A young priest asked.

"Thank you father." Rebecca said softly.

"I'm Father Patrick." He said, kneeling in the pew in front of them. "Many have been by this evening to pray about what happened today."

"We know somebody who works in the Pentagon." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice. "He's a really good friend of mine."

"Do you have faith that he's alright?" Father Patrick asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca replied.

"Is he a believer?" The priest questioned.

"He's Catholic." Rebecca answered, to the surprise of her father and Daniel.

"That's not what I asked." The young man replied with a smile. "You are a Catholic, obviously and I never see you in Mass."

Rebecca thought for a moment. "He's a believer."

"Then no matter what, you know that he will be fine." The priest replied.

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you Father."

The priest reached over and patted her hand. "God never gives us more than we can handle my child." He smiled and walked over to another praying couple.

"Let's go home." Rebecca said. She handed her father the keys to his truck and they returned home. The three of them continued watching the story on CNN.

"I didn't know Major Davis was Catholic." Jack said after a while.

"You barely even know his first name." Rebecca retorted. She looked at the question in the eyes of her father and her fiancée. "When I was going through the POW counseling, Paul went and talked to my counselor to make sure that he was handling my nightmares correctly. He suggested to Paul that he might want to take me to church and try to get me back into my faith because it helped for some. From my record, Paul knew that I was Catholic so he took me to the church that he had been attending on and off since he moved to DC. That was how I found out he was Catholic." She reached behind the couch and picked up the cordless phone off the table when it rang. "O'Neill."

"Hey, Becca." Paul said in a tired voice. "My cell phone died so I couldn't check it until I got home. I can't stay on too long…I called you before I even called my family."

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked. "Stupid question, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." Paul replied. "I was late going into work this morning … luckily."

"I've requested to Hammond that I be a part of the cleanup team that they send to the Pentagon…we're on leave for a week." She ignored the shocked looks that her father and fiancée sent her.

"Becca, this isn't how you want to spend your down time." Paul protested.

"You were there for me when I needed someone…let me be there for you." Rebecca replied softly.

"I can't deny you anything, can I?" He asked with a laugh.

"Damn straight. It's about time you start to realize that."

"It will give us a good time to talk, won't it?"

"That it will." Rebecca answered. "I'll call you in the morning and let you know what time I'm getting in at Andrews."

"Alright, I'll keep my cell phone with me."

"Make sure the battery's charged." Rebecca teased.

"Yes mother." Paul teased back. "Becca … I love you."

"Me too." Rebecca replied softly.

"Either Daniel or your father is sitting right there."

"Affirmative to both." Rebecca replied.

"I need to call my parents and my brother. I'll see you tomorrow. Night."

"Night." Rebecca replied. She hung up the phone.

"When were you going to tell us this?" Jack asked.

"In the morning." Rebecca replied. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed." She disappeared into the back of the house. By the time Daniel went to bed she was already asleep.

Jack insisted on taking Rebecca to Peterson where she was meeting up with the military transport that was going to take her to Andrews. Rebecca was the only soldier from the SGC that Hammond dispatched to go help with the clean up. Paul, as promised, picked her up at Andrews and they headed over to the Pentagon. Rebecca went to go report in, while Paul started in on cleanup. She joined him soon after and they worked together in silence. The work was exhausting; physically, mentally and emotionally. When they were released for the evening they returned to his condo and took their showers, Rebecca prepared them a light dinner.

"What smells so good?" Paul asked, coming downstairs.

"I made us a grilled chicken salad." She nodded towards the food on the table as she pulled two beers out of his refrigerator.

"Thanks." Paul replied. He took the beer she offered him and sank down into a chair. They ate in silence and then went to the living room where Paul put on some music.

Rebecca watched him for a moment and then sat next to him on the couch. "How are you holding up?"

Paul looked up when she rubbed his arm. "You seem to be holding up just fine."

"I'm not digging out people that I work with on a daily basis." Rebecca reminded him gently.

Paul nodded. "When I drove up … Becca…the Pentagon was in complete chaos. Even in my tour during Desert Storm I had never seen anything like it." He shook his head as the tears started to fall down his cheeks, silently. Rebecca, wordlessly, pulled him into her arms until his face was resting on her chest with his arms around her waist. Rebecca rubbed the back of his neck and carded her fingers through his hair. Paul sobbed and clung to her harder. They sat like that for what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry." He said, finally. He sniffed and sat up.

"Don't be sorry, Paul." Rebecca replied, she rubbed the back of his neck. "I know what you need." She got up and moved over his cd player. He smiled when the opening strains of 'She's Always a Woman' by Billy Joel filled the house. He looked up when she came back over and held her hand out to him.

"Of course." He stood and swept her into his arms and they began to waltz around his living room. He pulled her closer when the cd changed and a slower song, 'When I Fall in Love,' filled the air. Rebecca sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "In a restless world like this is, love has ended before it's begun/And too many moonlight kisses seem to cool in the warmth of the sun." Paul sang in her ear softly in an easy baritone that sent shivers down Rebecca's spine. The two danced for a little while longer and then Paul locked up while Rebecca went up to change for bed. She had just emerged from the bathroom when Paul dragged himself up the stairs.

"Did you have a nightmare last night?" She asked.

Paul nodded. "Becca … would you…" He stopped. "Never mind. Night."

"What do you need, Paul?" Rebecca asked, grabbing his arm as he walked by.

"Will you stay with me?" Paul asked. He was surprised when Rebecca took his hand and led him into his bedroom.

"Go get ready for bed." She said, pushing him towards his bathroom. When he emerged, she was laying on the right side of his bed.

He climbed in under the covers and turned off his light. "Thank you." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against his chest. "I promise I won't tell anyone and ruin your reputation." Paul laughed and kissed the top of her head before letting his weariness pull him into sleep. Rebecca woke some time later to the man in bed next to her thrashing around.

"No …" he murmured in his sleep. "One more chance."

"Paul." Rebecca said, sitting up and shaking his shoulder. "Paul."

"Becca … don't go." He said in an agitated voice. "Becca …"

"Paul, wake up. It's just a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere."

"Becca!" Paul yelled, sitting up right in bed, drenched in sweat.

"I'm right here." She said, cupping his face in her hands and kissing him gently.

Paul pulled her into a tight hug. "You and I were fighting in my office about you and Daniel … you ran out … the plane hit …"

"I'm fine Paul, I'm here." She soothed. She murmured calming words to him until he settled back down and went back to sleep. The two of them spent the rest of the week like that. Paul was sad when he had to take Rebecca back to Andrews so she could catch her military transport back to Peterson. However, by the end of the week his nightmares were coming less and less until they were hardly coming at all and he knew that he had the woman sitting next to him to thank for that.

"Thank you. I couldn't have gotten through this week without you." He said, as he pulled off the road about a mile from Andrews.

"You needed me and I felt like I needed to be here."

"We didn't really talk about anything important."

"There will be plenty of time for us to do that…"

"Will there?" Paul asked suddenly. "Becca, do you love me?"

"Yes."

"Break it off with Daniel, hand in your resignation and come back to me. I need you."

"You'd hate yourself if I did that."

"You're right I would…" Paul shook his head. "I want you in my arms and I want to be able to tell the world that I love you, but we'll never be able to do that will we?"

"Paul, we're both career military, we knew that we would have to give up on some things that we want."

"Do you love Daniel?"

"Some part of me does … I wouldn't have agreed to marry him if I didn't. My heart is yelling at me and telling me that I'm a fool but my head knows that Daniel is the logical choice. I love my job, Paul. I'm not ready to ride a desk." She shook her head and sniffed back tears.

"And you always listen to your head and not your heart…" Paul said sadly.

Rebecca looked at him. "I love you so much that it hurts, but I made a promise to Daniel and I can't break that."

"I'll be here…"

"I know." She leaned over and they kissed. Rebecca started to pull back but Paul pulled her in for a longer and more passionate kiss. They stared at each other for a long moment and then he started the car and pulled back out into traffic. Later, Paul watched her board the military transport and knowing that she was going back to her loving fiancée, his heart shattered into a million pieces. What hurt him the worst was knowing that he had driven her into Daniel's arm in the first place.


	22. Chapter 21 48 Hours

Chapter 2148 Hours

"Go!" Jack yelled as SG1 high tailed it across the alien planet. They were being chased by two gliders. Jack, Rebecca, Teal'c and Sam covered Daniel's six while he dialed out on the DHD. "Go!" He yelled again. Rebecca and Jack reloaded their P90s while Sam and Daniel ran to the gate. "Let's go!" Jack hollered when an Al-kesh rose from behind the trees. Jack, Rebecca and Teal'c took off running towards the gate. Both Jack and Rebecca dove through the gate at the same time. When they reached the other side, the gate disengaged after a few seconds.

"Where's Teal'c?" Hammond questioned.

"I don't know sir." Jack replied.

"He was right behind us." Rebecca murmured. Jack and Rebecca took a trip to the infirmary and then joined the rest of the team in the control room.

"Colonel, Lieutenant, are you okay?" Hammond asked.

"We have to go back Sir." Jack replied automatically.

"What was your situation?" Hammond questioned.

"We were being pursued by gliders and an al-kesh." Rebecca answered.

"Teal'c was right with us." Jack protested. "He could still be alive."

Hammond turned to Tech Davis. "Dial P3X116. We'll try and raise him on his radio."

"Sir we should have the MALP standing by just in case we need a visual." Sam said as the gate started dialing.

"Do it." Hammond replied.

"Yes sir." Davis answered. "Sir, we're getting an unknown error. Sir, should I override?"

"Major?" Hammond asked.

"Gate feedback protocol means the system is detecting something wrong with the Stargate itself not our dialing computers." Sam answered.

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Sam replied. "It's something our computer isn't recognizing. Sir, what happened just before you jumped through?"

"The ship was coming right at us." Jack answered.

"You think it could have impacted the Stargate on the other side?" Sam questioned.

"And if it did?" Rebecca asked.

"Well, I hate to say this, but if the wormhole was shut down while Teal'c was en route…" Sam started.

"Still showing an unknown, error, sir." Davis replied.

"Sir, we…we better abort." Sam said suddenly.

"Abort the dialing procedure." Hammond ordered. Jack was sent back to the infirmary and Sam, Hammond, Daniel and Rebecca all met in the briefing room. Hammond determined that the best course of action was for Sam to try to fix the problem while Rebecca, Daniel and Paul went to Russia to meet with Colonel Chekhov and try to negotiate for the use of the Russian gate.

"Major Davis." Chekhov greeted the trio.

"Colonel." Paul returned.

"Lieutenant O'Neill." Chekhov turned to the woman.

"Colonel." Rebecca replied.

"Doctor Jackson."

"Colonel." Daniel replied.

"I trust you had a pleasant trip?" Chekhov asked as he lead them into a conference room.

"As possible under the circumstances." Paul replied.

"Yes, yes. An unfortunate problem. Please, sit down." Chekhov replied. He watched with some amusement as both Paul and Daniel rushed to hold out a chair for Rebecca. She smiled at them both and sat between them. The three men sat. "The details made available today were somewhat vague. Only that the technical glitch had somehow trapped one of your team inside the inner workings of the Stargate."

"That's pretty much all we know." Rebecca said.

"Then it seems we are not the only ones incapable of handling every situation the Stargate may present after all." Chekhov said haughtily.

"What is the current status of our off world teams?" Paul asked.

"All of them have been contacted successfully." Chekhov answered. "SG5 and SG8 have already arrived safely."

"We do appreciate what you're doing." Daniel said with a smile.

"Despite appearances, our participation in this effort is not one of good faith, Dr. Jackson." Chekhov retorted. "The Russian military is not here to do your bidding."

"I wasn't suggesting you were." Daniel returned.

"Your government seems to think it can dictate protocol in all matters relating to Stargate technology." The Russian colonel continued.

"Our governments do have a deal." Rebecca said slowly, glancing at Paul.

"One which has been blatantly ignored by both sides, wouldn't you agree?" Chekhov retorted.

"It is technically and logistically impossible to run concurrent Stargate programs, Colonel." Paul replied.

"By the sound of it, it may be impossible not to, Major." Chekhov shot back. Rebecca sat back in her chair. Daniel watched as the two officers shared a look. The Colonel excused himself and then returned some time later. "All of your teams have arrived safely. That is what we agreed to help you with."

"Now all we need to do is send one of our teams off on a sort of fact-finding mission." Rebecca said, turning on the charm. "One of our off world allies may know of a way to save Teal'c." She smiled at the Colonel the way she did when her father was stubborn about giving her something she wanted.

"Your off world allies?" Chekhov questioned, obviously not buying the charm.

"Allies of Earth." Rebecca deadpanned.

"As long as our Gate is connected Lt. O'Neill, we, as in the Russian people, are vulnerable to attack." Chekhov replied.

"We are here to ensure the orders agreed upon by our respective leaders are carried out. We're not here to negotiate with you Colonel." Paul jumped in.

"On the contrary, Major, that is exactly why you are here." Chekhov retorted. "The deal, so unwisely made by mo government requires us to cease our operations of the Stargate, not make it available to you whenever you deem it necessary. If you wish to continue to use our technology, you must finally present something of significant value in return."

After some pleading, the three of them finally convinced the Russians to send SG5 to contact the Tok'ra. While Daniel went to go call Sam, Paul and Rebecca continued to fight their case before the Colonel. Daniel rejoined the group while the Colonel handed Paul a document.

"This is unacceptable." Paul rising from his seat, holding said document.

"We allowed all your teams to return home safely." Chekhov said coolly. Rebecca snatched the document from Paul and began to read it. "We even allowed you to send out another team on a new reconnaissance mission. We expect nothing less than everything on that list in return."

"Your government agreed to let us use your gate period." Rebecca snapped, slamming the document on the table.

"It mentioned nothing of any demands." Paul growled. Rebecca tried to ignore the involuntary shiver that went through her at that moment. Daniel, however, noticed it and gave her a strange look.

"Russia will not stand by and allow you to operate your program without our direct involvement. We demand that a Russian team permanently be stationed at your base. That all mission files go through our onsite officer. And all technologies procured and developed as a result of Stargate travel past, present and future, will be shared equally." Chekhov demanded.

"Or what?" Rebecca retorted. "We already know your government has no interest in running its own program."

"Political winds change, Lieutenant." Chekhov said in a patronizing voice. "And don't forget, with a DHD we can ensure that our base has the dominant operational gate."

"You do realize, Sir, that what you're talking about could be interpreted as an act of war?" Paul questioned in a controlled voice.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chekhov protested. "How can the United States go to war over something its people know nothing about?"

"It wouldn't be unprecedented, Colonel." Rebecca retorted.

"What would it take for you to give us your DHD?" Daniel asked. He ignored the glared that both Rebecca and Paul shot at him. "No seriously, let's put it on the table. I mean we all know you think of the DHD as your long-term bargaining chip but everything has a price. And no one has said exactly what it would take to buy you out in full, right now."

"Daniel!" Rebecca snapped at the same time Paul almost shouted, "Dr. Jackson."

"No, no, he has a good point, Major, Lieutenant." Chekhov replied with a smile. "The problem is Dr. Jackson, that without full disclosure of technologies already procured by the SGC, it may be impossible to determine a reasonable price." Rebecca and Paul shot each other incredulous looks. "I will leave you three alone to discuss this." The colonel exited.

"Look, all I'm saying is they did what we asked in good faith." Daniel started. "Now all they're asking for in return is what we already promised to give them."

"Have you lost your mind?" Rebecca snapped, sinking into the chair next to Paul's and rubbing her temple. "You would tell me of all people if you've lost your mind I would hope."

"Should we be talking about this in here?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure the room is bugged but it doesn't matter." Paul retorted. "They already know everything that we're talking about. And they might as well know that we are never going to turn over refined weapons grade Naquahdah."

"I'm talking about Naquahdah generator technology, a clean and safe source of power." Daniel replied.

"Which requires refined Naquahdah to work." Rebecca pointed out.

"Dr. Jackson, you of all people realize the explosive power of this material." Paul finished.

"Yeah, so they can blow us up two hundred times over instead of just one hundred." Daniel retorted sarcastically. "What difference does it make?"

"The difference is, it would take only one nuke to get through an anti-ballistic shield to do it." Paul growled. "One."

"The point is, you already owe them the generator technology anyway along with everything else we've found using the Stargate." Daniel pointed out.

"No, no, no." Rebecca cut in. "The point is, we are not giving them the generator technology and they are not giving us the DHD."

"Can't you stipulate we supervise how the Naquahdah is being used?" Daniel asked. "They want to monitor our use of the gate…"

"That's not the point." Paul snapped.

"Isn't a more economically stable Russia better for everyone?" Daniel questioned.

"We don't know who they'll turn around and sell the technology to." Rebecca retorted.

"So all this time we've been using the Gate to save the world, we've really been using it to save the good old U.S of A, huh?" Daniel asked.

"Damn it Daniel," Rebecca snapped, "Teal'c's my friend too but we don't even know for sure the DHD will even save him."

"Naquahdah generator technology is years from practical widespread implementation." Daniel reasoned. "In the meantime we get the DHD and prevent the Russians from ever holding their Gate over us ever again."

"That's exactly why the Russians will never go for it." Paul replied.

"Let's ask." Daniel pursued.

"Paul … Major Davis is right." Rebecca said after a moment. "If they give up the DHD then they'll lose their ace in the hole."

"Why are you taking his side?" Daniel asked, turning on his fiancée.

"Because Paul's right, Daniel. They're never just going to turn over the damn DHD." Rebecca yelled.

Paul looked between the woman he loved and her fiancée. "We'll ask." He relented. Paul wrote up the proposal and had it given to Chekhov. The Colonel came in and threw the file on the table. "It's what you want."

"Not everything." Chekhov replied.

"And we acknowledge that the past arrangement has been ignored by both sides." Rebecca said as if the Colonel hadn't even spoken.

"What we're saying is that we're willing to try and make it work now." Daniel concluded.

"Allow our team full access to your base and all information relating to the Stargate. After a month we will assess delivery of the DHD." Chekhov said finally.

"Wait, that's not good enough." Daniel snapped. "This is not a negotiation. You know damn well we need that DHD right now, someone's life is at stake here. A very good friend of mine. And that DHD could help save him."

"Now, when your Russian team went missing, SG1 along with that friend went to try and rescue them." Rebecca cut in.

"Yes, and in the process, three more Russian soldiers died." Chekhov snapped.

"That's not our fault." Rebecca protested.

"Colonel Zhukov was a friend of mine." Chekhov retorted. "He is now dead, Lieutenant."

"Then you must know how we feel." Rebecca replied.

"Look, lend us your DHD." Daniel finished. "You can come with it if you like. Please."

The Russian colonel looked at each of them in turn before nodding. "Alright. As long as I can go with it."

"That's fine, Sir." Rebecca replied. "Daniel, go call Sam." Daniel left to do just that and Rebecca and Paul's eyes locked. "Good job Major."

"You too Lieutenant." Paul replied. He and Rebecca went to supervise the DHD being packed up and then they met up with Daniel in time to board the jet with the Colonel at their side.

Paul watched from the other side of the jet as Rebecca lay down with her head resting on Daniel's leg. "Tired?" Daniel asked, stroking her hair.

"Very." She replied.

"Can I get a blanket?" Daniel asked the passing stewardess. When she returned with it a few moments later, he spread it out over his sleeping fiancée.

Paul observed them from his seat. He mainly kept his eyes on Rebecca. A couple of hours later, Rebecca got up and smiled at her sleeping fiancée. Paul was dozing, but he was instantly alert when Rebecca walked past him and headed to the tiny cubicle of a bathroom at the back of the jet. Paul got up and waited outside the door. "Hi." She said softly.

"Hi." He returned. He could see her outlined against the light coming from the bathroom. The lights in the jet were dimmed. "You alright?"

"I've got a headache. I don't know if it's from lack of sleep or the fact that I was discharged from the gate like a bullet out of a gun." Rebecca replied. She reached up and cupped Paul's rough cheek. "You need to shave."

"I know." Paul said with a sheepish smile.

"I like you this way. You look dangerous." Rebecca said with a smile as she absentmindly caressed his cheek.

Paul groaned and moved into her touch like a friendly cat. "Becca … you better tell me what you want and fast." He was surprised when she grabbed him by his uniform shirt and backed into the small cubicle. "Becca?" He asked as his hands automatically shut and locked the door behind him.

"We could … both get dishonorably discharged … if we get caught." Rebecca gasped between kisses.

"I know." Paul replied. He angled her head and then proceeded to devour her mouth. She gasped and gripped his shoulders as Paul skillfully ran his hands down her body. He managed to find all the places that made her gasp into his mouth. "Give me a limit, Becca." He growled, nipping at her ear.

"Paul …" She started. "We can't have sex …"

"I know." He groaned. He took a shuddering breath when Rebecca unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands up his t-shirt underneath. She moved her hands around and ran them up the warm skin on his back. He nuzzled her neck and then moved back up to kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth when he moved his hands down to the back of her legs and pulled. He lifted her up and guided her legs around his waist. Paul pressed her against the wall and kissed her harder.

The thought briefly ran through her head that she was cheating on her fiancée who was asleep just a few feet away from the bathroom. All thought, however, flew out of her head when Paul started to kiss her again. She never felt this degree of want come from her so powerfully whenever she and Daniel made out like this, which was often. Unconsciously, Rebecca arched into the man in front of her when he gently ran his hands down her sides. "Paul…" she moaned.

The Major put her to her feet and pulled back; his breathing harsh as he stared at the girl standing in front of him. Her lips were swollen and starting to turn red, and there were faint whisker burns on her neck and cheek. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. "We can't do this."

"Paul …" Rebecca started.

Reality suddenly crashed down around the Major. Sure, Paul hated the fact that Rebecca had chosen Daniel. 'You prompted her to,' tormented a little voice in the back of his mind. But Daniel was one of his friends. "As much as I want to I can't do this." Paul said. He stepped away and turned his back on her while he redid his shirt and tucked it back in.

"Paul …"

"Think about it Rebecca … you're all over me like …" he trailed off. Paul groaned and collected himself. "You're engaged Rebecca, remember. Not to me, either. You're fiancée is asleep just a few feet from where we are right now." He crossed the small space and turned on the cold water before tossing some on his face in an effort to cool down the fire that raged in him. Paul turned the water off and gripped the edge of the sink. He looked at Rebecca in the mirror. "I'm tired of you playing hot and cold with me Rebecca. I'm tired of you using me to make your fiancée jealous."

"I'm not …"

"You may not realize it but you are." Paul said, more gently. "Decide which one of us you want." He watched her rebutton her shirt and tuck it into her skirt. "Becca … I can't do this anymore. I love you… far too much to play this game. Either fuck me and tell Daniel to fuck off, or tell me right now that you don't want to be with me. If you don't really love me then let me go."

"I love you …"

"But, you don't want to leave your job." Paul finished. "I know, you've told me before." He shook his head sadly and sighed. "I'm going back to my seat. Clean yourself up and follow me. We can pretend like this never happened … I would hate to ruin your perfect relationship." He strode towards the door but stopped long enough to grab Rebecca. She gasped at his sudden ferocity. "Does Daniel do this to you?"

"No." She admitted weakly. Their faces, their lips, were inches apart.

"Then maybe you need to think long and hard about which one of you really want and make a decision." Paul growled softly. He smiled when he saw the shiver go through her at the sound. Paul eased out of the bathroom and softly shut the door behind him. He took a calming breath and went back over to arrange himself in his seat. He watched Rebecca emerge from the bathroom and make her way over to Daniel.

"Everything alright?" The sleeping man asked softly; waking as his fiancée settled down next to him once again.

"Fine, go back to sleep." Rebecca replied. Paul watched as she moved her head quickly when Daniel tried to kiss her. He only got her cheek.

A little while later, the plane landed and they all went to the SGC. The DHD worked and Teal'c was returned to them; however, the DHD was destroyed. "Lieutenant, may I have a word with you?" Paul asked, upon the conclusion of the briefing.

"Sure." Rebecca replied.

"Becca?" Daniel asked.

"I'll meet you and Daddy on the surface." Rebecca said, watching her father leave the room.

"Alright, 30 minutes?" Daniel asked.

"Sounds great." Rebecca replied.

"Love you." Daniel said. He leaned over and kissed her. "I'm proud of you. You did a great job. You too Major Davis."

"Thank you, Doctor Jackson." Paul replied.

Daniel kissed Rebecca again. "See you in a bit." He smiled at Paul and then left.

Rebecca followed Paul to the office that General Hammond was letting him use to get some work done before he had to return to the Pentagon. "I'm sorry about what happened on the jet." Paul said softly. "I had no right to say what I did to you."

"You were right." Rebecca said softly. "I've been leading you on and I'm sorry."

"What are you saying?" Paul asked carefully.

"I'm marrying Daniel. I love Daniel … I choose Daniel." Rebecca replied. "I'm sorry Paul."

"I asked you to be honest." Paul answered with a bitter laugh. "There was a small part of me that hoped that you would pick me…"

"I never listen to my heart Paul, you know that." Rebecca said softly. She went over to Paul and cupped his cheek.

Paul grabbed her wrist. "You made your choice Rebecca. You don't owe me anything…so leave me alone."

Rebecca stroked his cheek with her thumb and put her free hand on his wrist. "I'll never stop loving you Paul, but this is the right choice. We both know that."

Paul looked at her; the emotion was raw in his eyes. "All I know is that I feel like you are ripping my heart out of my chest." He growled.

"Maybe that's our problem Paul. We love each other too much. Maybe a love like ours was never supposed to last…not in this world." Rebecca murmured. She released his wrist and rubbed his other cheek. "I will always belong to you…"

"Your words mean nothing Rebecca." Paul replied, glaring down at her.

"Don't say that Paul. You don't mean it." She said softly. One of her hands dropped off of his cheek to rest on his chest right over his heart. She looked up at him. "Your heart betrays you Paul. Does your heart skip a beat whenever you see me? Mine does when I see you. Does it race just at the thought of me? Mine does when I think about you. We will always belong to each other. Maybe this is what we need to go through and I'll come back to you." She let out a squeak of surprise when Paul moved forward suddenly and slammed her into the wall. He pinned her there by the arms.

"Why can't you just walk away from me and let me go? Damn it what kind of a woman are you and what kind of a man do you think I am? I don't have the self-control of a saint so don't test me Rebecca." Paul growled. He lowered his face to hers and kissed her brutally. Despite herself, Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck when he released them. Paul broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to her neck. "I could do anything right now and you wouldn't fight me…"  
"But you're not that kind of man…" Rebecca gasped, her voice catching in her throat.

"What if I was?" Paul retorted. His hands trailed down her body as he moved his mouth back up to hers. He sought and found all of her most intimate places leaving her to gasp and sag against him. "Would I get you then?"

"Don't do this Paul … don't destroy what we had…what is left between us. I love you now but don't make me hate you." Rebecca said finally.

"Could you hate me?" Paul asked, moving away from her. The look on her face made the realization of what he was doing hit him full force. "Becca, I'm sorry. Don't ever let me put you in that position. Scream at me, slap me, punch me, but don't let me do that to you again. I'd rather die than hurt you."

Rebecca moved forward and touched his jaw. "I will always love you." She kissed him softly, almost chastely on the mouth before going back over to the door. Paul sunk into the chair and covered his face with his hands. He didn't look up when he heard her open the door. "Goodbye Paul."

"Bye Becca." He said softly when she closed the door behind her. He was unwilling to cry. Not here, not now.


	23. Chapter 22 Menace

Chapter 22Menace

Rebecca and Daniel brought up moving up their wedding something happened. But the chaos that was their lives always intervened. A subdued Rebecca offered that their wedding was only a couple of weeks away and it would be fine.

The couple became closer and closer, excited by the closeness of the ceremony that would bind them together for life. Jack on the other hand wasn't as excited. He knew that Daniel was the best choice for Rebecca he just wasn't ready to let his little girl go yet. Rebecca turned 24 without celebration because they were off world at the time.

Jack took all of his frustrations towards the upcoming wedding out on his soon to be son-in-law. There were times when the team had to separate them to keep them from coming to blows over simple disagreements. Jack had begun acting like a headstrong soldier with a full blown policy of 'shoot until everyone's dead and then ask questions.' This annoyed Daniel to no end. Rebecca was stuck in the middle and usually left resolving the arguments to Sam and Teal'c. She could only hope that after the wedding everything would return to normal. The team was stressed when they went through to the newest alien planet but they all tried to act as if it was business as usual.

"Looks like it was once an advanced civilization, Sir." Rebecca said to her father after a quick glance around.

"No survivors." Daniel put in.

Jack gave his future son-in-law a 'duh' look. "No bodies either."

Daniel ignored the look and continued. "Based on the overgrowth, I'm guessing this place was destroyed a long time ago."

Teal'c alerted them when he was able to open a door. He took point with Sam, Jack and Rebecca following quickly their P90s poised and ready. Daniel took their six after squeezing Rebecca's shoulder. Sam looked into one of her devices. "Faint energy readings definitely coming from here. Nothing dangerous as far as I can tell."

The group moved over to a slab where there was a body on the table with its face covered. Jack reached over and took the cloth off the face. Daniel moved to get a closer look. "She's perfectly preserved. Must be some sort of tomb or crypt of some kind."

"Or a science lab." Carter threw in.

"Why would you say that?" Rebecca asked.

"Because these energy readings I'm getting, seem to be coming from her." Sam answered.

They moved back to the MALP and Jack dialed through so they could report back to Hammond. "General?"

"Colonel." Hammond answered. "What do you have to report?"

"Confirming initial MALP recon. Place's pretty much toast. However, Carter did find something." Jack replied.

"Care to expand on that?" Hammond asked.

"She thinks it's a robot Sir." Rebecca replied.

"Sir. I'm positive this is some sort of artificial life form but I can't be sure of anything more than that under these conditions." Sam reported. "Request permission to bring it back to the SGC for further evaluation Sir."

Hammond looked dubious. "Can you assure me that will be safe?"

"Well it appears to be inactive at the moment Sir, I'm getting only very faint energy readings." Sam continued. "I believe we could isolate it safely and I definitely think this is worth examining."

"It also may be the last remnants of a civilization and the key to finding out exactly what happened here Sir." Daniel put in.

Hammond relented. "Very well. Bring it through."

"Thank you." Daniel and Sam said at the same time.

"Out, Sir." Jack replied before turning off the MALP. "Okay kids, let's get the robot and go home." When they reached the SGC, the robot was taken to one of the labs. When the General called them all to the briefing room, Jack followed his daughter and her fiancée.

"The Greeks, Romans, Babylonians, Chinese, they all envisioned synthetic beings that took on the shape and behavior long before the words ever uttered." Daniel was speaking to Rebecca.

"Yeah, so?" Jack cut in.

Rebecca looked back at her father and explained. "So, even in Earth's early civilizations, it's been our nature to seek immortality through the creation of vessels for our consciousness."

"Vessels?" Jack asked before the walked into the briefing room.

Hammond looked up from his conversation with Sam. "Colonel O'Neill, Lieutenant O'Neill, and Doctor Jackson. Major Carter and I were just discussing whether or not to activate the robot."

Rebecca looked shocked. "You can?"

"I think I found a way to recharge the unit's main power cell." Sam explained. "Now prior to this, it's being operating on less than one percent capacity. I'm hoping that that was enough to maintain the memory systems. Assuming that it had any to begin with, of course."

"Of course." Jack returned. "Why do you want to do this again?"

"Well sir, this is an incredibly advanced piece of technology. Given enough time, eventually I might be able to figure out how some of its functions work. The neurological systems seem to be as complex as a human brain." Sam replied.

"So?" Jack asked.

Sam glanced at the other people in the room. "So, I'm hoping the robot will be able to help me understand itself, sir." When Hammond nodded the other three members of SG-1 returned to the lab with Sam. They watched her insert a crystal into the robot's neck and close it. Nothing happened.

"Now what?" Jack asked impatiently.

"I don't know." Sam answered. "The power cell should be fully charged. As far as I can tell there isn't an on switch. It's possible the power was depleted for too long."

Jack turned to Daniel with a smirk. "Why don't you kiss her?"

"Why don't you?" Rebecca retorted as she moved closer to her fiancée and glared at her father.

Sam looked down at the robot as it took a deep breath. She touched it's neck. "There's a pulse."

"There's a heartbeat?" Rebecca and Daniel asked at the same time.

Jack looked puzzled. "It has a heart?"

"It's designed to create a very realistic illusion of humanity." Sam answered.

They watched as the robot took another breath and sat up. "Where am I?"

Daniel moved forward. "You're in a special facility on the planet Earth. My name in Daniel Jackson. This is Major Samantha Carter, Lieutenant Rebecca O'Neill and Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"Hi." Both the O'Neill's said at the same time.

"My name is Reese." The robot said. "Where's my father."

"We're not sure." Daniel replied, shooting the other three a puzzled look. "Uh, please just let me explain."

Reese looked scared. "Don't hurt me."  
"No one wants to hurt you." Rebecca replied in a soothing voice walking close to the robot.

"How did I get here?" Reese asked.

"We found you on your planet and brought you through the Stargate." Daniel answered.

"What is that?" Reese questioned.

Jack and Rebecca both looked at Sam. "Well there was one on your planet. It's a device that can be used to travel great distances through space."

"We can tell you more about that later." Daniel replied.

"Why did you bring me here?" Reese asked.

Everyone looked at Daniel. "Well I suppose there's no easy way to tell you this but the civilization on your planet was destroyed."

"How?" Reese asked.

"We don't know." Rebecca answered.

Jack picked up for his daughter. "We were sort of hoping you could tell us."

"I was …" Reese faltered. "I was asleep."

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, we found you that way."

"What about my father?" Reese questioned.

Daniel looked at Rebecca for support so she squeezed his hand. "Well as far as we could tell, you were the only survivor. You don't know anything about what happened?"

"My father knew there was danger." Reese replied. "He told me to go to sleep. He said he would wake me when the danger went away."

"We're very sorry." Rebecca said.

"What do you want?" Reese asked.

"Well we want to understand." Daniel answered.

"What?" Reese questioned.

"Your planet, it's history." Daniel explained.

"You." Sam put in.

"What about me?" Reese asked.

"Well I'd like to know more about how you work." Sam answered. "Your systems, how they function."

"I'm like you." Reese retorted.

"Ah, not exactly." Rebecca replied.

"At least as far as I can tell." Sam finished.

"How are we different?" Reese asked, looking at each of them in turn.

"Baby, Sam, can I have a word?" Rebecca asked, leading her fiancée over to the door.

"Yeah." Sam said, following them.

"We're just going to step outside for a minute. Will you be okay? We'll be right back." Daniel followed the two women out into the hall.

Jack saw Reese look at him. "Excuse me." He followed the rest of his team out.

"I don't think she knows she's a robot." Rebecca said, looking at her father.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked.

"Well the last time your consciousness was copied into a robot, you didn't figure it out right away." Rebecca replied.

"What are you suggesting?" Sam asked.

Daniel could see where Rebecca was going with this. "Maybe we should avoid slapping her in the face with the reality of her existence just moments after telling her, her planet was destroyed."

"Why?" Jack asked. "It's a machine."

Rebecca gave her father an unbelieving look. "She just found out her father's dead."

"It's a machine." Jack repeated.

"He's right." Sam agreed. "It's not like it had a real father."

"Well maybe not. Maybe it's her creator." Rebecca argued. "Or maybe we're talking to the stored consciousness of a real human being who once did have a real father."

Daniel nodded. "I think our past experience should be telling us to be careful about deciding what is and what a life form isn't."

"I agree." Sam said finally. "All I'm saying is if she really doesn't know what she is, she has a right to."

"Maybe we should wait a while. I mean, she did seem pretty upset." Rebecca said.

"For a machine." Jack remarked dryly.

"We don't know what kind of psychological effect it will have." Daniel said.

Sam looked at Daniel in disbelief. "Psychological?"

Daniel nodded. "Whether her behavior is a result of sophisticated programming or not, I think the best way to find out about her and what she knows is by dealing with her on her own terms, at least for now."

Jack shrugged. "Couldn't hurt." He watched Daniel go back into the room. "Go with him Rebecca." Rebecca nodded and did what her father told her to. Jack retrieved Rebecca after awhile. They were headed back to the planet to check up on Teal'c and SG-3.

Daniel glanced at Reese and then caught Rebecca's hand. "Be careful."

"Of what Daniel?" Rebecca asked. She moved a strand of hair out of his face. "You be careful. Anything happens to you and I'll destroy it myself." Daniel smiled and kissed her.

"Come on kids, we have to go." Jack said impatiently.

"I'm coming." Rebecca muttered. "I love you."

"I love you." Daniel returned, kissing her again. "Go on before your dad has a cow." He smiled at her and then watched her leave with Jack.

"She is very pretty." Reese said watching Rebecca leave.

"Yes, she is." Daniel said with a smile before sitting back down. "We need to talk some more.

Back on the planet, Jack, Rebecca and Teal'c were wandering around looking for something … anything. "Well this might have turned out to be one colossal waste of time." Rebecca muttered.

Jack spared his first born a smile as they approached SG-3. "You boys find anything?"

"Just lots of debris." The leader answered.

Jack sighed. "I think our work is done."

The SG-3 leader looked at the Colonel. "Colonel, you said to look for anything uncharacteristic of the indigenous technology, right?"

"_I_ would never say anything like that …" Jack said dryly. Rebecca snorted and Teal'c gave her an amused look, well for him anyway.

"Right." The leader said, hiding his smile. "Well, Major Carter said not to ignore anything however insignificant it may seem."

"What have you got?" Jack asked, hiding his look of boredom, but just barely.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing, Sir, but we found a bunch of these scattered around. I've never seen anything like them before." The leader handed Jack a container. Jack pulled out a Replicator piece. He heard Rebecca's muttered curse. "You know what they are?"

"Oh yeah." Jack said looking at the other two members of his team. "Let's go home kids."

The team and Hammond gathered in Sam's lab while she looked at the piece. "No energy readings." She said finally. "I'd say these blocks are dead. Probably been on the planet since it was destroyed."

"Replicators were the cause of the destruction?" Hammond asked.

"The first evidence of the Replicators in this galaxy." Teal'c replied.

"It must have been a long time ago." Daniel offered.

Rebecca shook her head. "Something still doesn't fit. The Replicators, we know, go after advanced technology, why would they eat everything on the planet and leave Reese alone?"

"Perhaps she has some means of defending herself against the Replicators." Teal'c replied.

Daniel shook his head. "She was asleep."

"It's possible she's giving off some kind of frequency that repels them, maybe not even by design but by coincidence." Sam replied.

"Bug spray?" Jack asked. Rebecca smirked and looked at him.

"If that is the care, then Reese herself may be the key to helping us and the Asgard in the fight against the replicators." Teal'c supplied.

"Maybe, but we're still a long way from determining that." Sam replied.

Hammond turned to Daniel. "Doctor Jackson, what have you learned?"

"Well actually not much, Sir." Daniel answered. "She's kind of hard to pin down in a conversation, her attention wanders. It's like she has the mind of a child."

Rebecca covered her mouth to keep from laughing when Jack picked up a magnifying glass and used it pull faces while Daniel was talking. When he finished talking, they all looked at Jack. "What?"

Rebecca cleared her throat. "Daddy maybe you should talk to her, you two seem to have a lot in common."

Daniel smirked and continued. "I'm not sure, but she may not be telling me everything she knows about what happened." The discussion continued and it was decided that they would tell Reese the truth and Daniel would continue to try to get information out of her.

Jack, Rebecca and Sam watched from the observation room as Daniel talked to Reese. When she began to get agitated Jack turned to his daughter. "Get him out of there."

"Yes sir." Rebecca nodded before running out of the room. She entered Reese's room in time to see her throw Daniel into a bookcase. "Damn. Daniel you alright?"

"I'm fine …" Daniel said sitting up. They watched as Reese started pounding on the glass to the observation room and screaming.

"Come on, let's get Janet to take a look at you." Rebecca said, getting up and helping her fiancée out of the room.

Rebecca held Daniel's hand while Janet looked at him. They both looked up when Jack approached them. "Hey. That went well."

"Maybe she has some kind of programming that prevents her from acknowledging she's anything but human." Rebecca said with a sigh.

"Robot denial?" Jack asked.

"Looks that way." Daniel replied.

"Had it occurred to anyone that, that thing may have been lying around that planet for, oh quite some time and that maybe it's broken?" Jack questioned. "Or perhaps it never worked right in the first place?"

"So you think we should just shut her down?" Rebecca asked sitting up.

"I don't know, let's just ask the man who just had his head cracked open." Jack replied.

Daniel shook his head slightly. "I don't think she meant to hurt me. I just don't think she liked what I was saying."

"I don't like most of what you say." Jack retorted. "I try to resist the urge to shove you through a wall."

Rebecca rubbed her forehead and then held a hand out between the two of them. "Please … somehow Reese managed to survive a massive attack from Replicators." She sighed. "There has to be more we can learn from her." Rebecca watched her father walk off. "Janet you got anything for a headache?" The doctor smiled sympathetically at the young woman.

"I'm going to try to talk to her again." Daniel said getting up and kissing Rebecca.

"Daniel …" It was too late he had already walked off. Everyone was gathered back in Sam's lab moments later after Reese tried to give Daniel as Replicator as a present. Rebecca threw her father an annoyed look when he started tapping on the glass case the Replicator was placed in.

"Sir, that glass is supposed to be acid resistant but it hasn't been tested against Replicator spray." Sam said. Jack stopped tapping and Rebecca mouthed a thank you to the other woman.

"Why are we keeping this thing anyway?" Jack asked. "We know what they can do."

Rebecca rubbed her temple. "She made it. She can control it."

Daniel started massaging Rebecca's forehead. "Yes, but how did she make it?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Sam said. She showed them the video from Reese's room. In the video, Reese turned a pair of scissors into a Replicator piece. "Nanotechnology. The nanobots that she uses for self-repair are apparently able to reorder matter on a microscopic level. She understands their construction completely. She should know how to defeat them."

"Will she tell us?" Hammond asked.

"Well that's the problem." Daniel answered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"She's not talking." Daniel replied.

"We make her talk." Rebecca answered.

"Wait a minute, you were the one who suggested that we not shut her down." Jack protested.

"That was before she gave Daniel a Replicator as a present." Rebecca retorted.

"I think she was offended because I didn't appreciate her present very much." Daniel cut in.

"Give me five minutes alone in a room with her." Rebecca muttered.

"Not alone." Daniel said shaking his head. He knew that given the chance when Rebecca was done with Reese there wouldn't be anything left to shut down … he was marrying a trained killer. A trained, overprotective killer. He also knew that if anything happened to Rebecca then her trained, overprotective killer father would dismantle Reese and kill him. He was marrying into a family of trained killers, maybe he should rethink his choice … Nah.

Sam looked at Hammond. "This is so far ahead of my understanding. I recommend we contact the Asgard. Maybe they can help."

"Agreed." Hammond replied. "I'll send SG-2 to try and make contact. In the meantime see what else you can learn."

When Daniel returned to Reese's room he was confident because Rebecca was with him. She had used the walk from the lab to the room to calm down and school herself into her military demeanor. Daniel spoke first. "Reese, we need to talk."

Rebecca looked at the girl. "Tell us what you know about the Replicators."

"Replicators?" Reese asked.

"It's what we call them because that's what they do." Rebecca explained.

"It's just a toy." Reese replied. "It won't hurt you?"

"A toy?" Rebecca's patience was fading already. "There are millions of those things floating around in space destroying everything they touch."

Reese started over to Daniel. "I don't know what you mean."

Rebecca stepped in her path. "They destroyed your planet and please, don't tell me you don't remember because I think you do."

"No!" Reese yelled. "You want to destroy me!"

Daniel laid a hand on Rebecca's shoulder and smiled at Reese. "No one wants to hurt you."

Rebecca took some calming breaths. "Just tell us what happened."

"It wasn't my fault." Reese explained softly. "The people on my planet were afraid. They wanted to destroy my toys. They wanted to destroy me. They said my father made me wrong, they thought I was bad."

"What did you do?" Daniel asked.

"I taught my toys to make more of themselves." Reese continued. "I taught them to defend themselves and me. In case anyone tried to destroy us."

"Well you taught them well." Rebecca snapped.

Daniel shot Rebecca a warning look. "When your toys started to attack your world, why didn't you stop them?"

"I tried but I couldn't." Reese protested. "They wouldn't listen to me anymore."

"Why did you go to sleep?" Daniel asked.

"They killed everyone, they killed my father." She answered. "Then they went away. I was alone, I was sad. You don't like me any more. You think I'm bad."

Rebecca sighed. "Actually, we want you to help us."

"Reese, the Replicators have become a problem for a lot of different worlds." Daniel explained. "We need to know how to stop them."

"You want to destroy them!" Reese cried.

"Yes." Rebecca replied.

Daniel nodded. "They're bad. They have to be stopped."

"You want to destroy me!" Reese cried.

"No." Daniel protested.

"Yes, you do." Reese protested. "You think my father made me wrong, you hate me."

Rebecca and Daniel met everyone else in the briefing room after Teal'c was forced to kill the Replicator. "SG-2 has been unable to contact the Asgard through the Katal hall of wisdom." Hammond began.

Rebecca looked worried. "I hope they're okay."

Hammond agreed. "It would be unfortunate if the Asgard lost their battle with the Replicators at the time when we may have the key to stopping them in our midst."

"Oh, I wouldn't count the little fellas out just yet, Sir." Jack replied.

"Sir, this robot is far beyond out understanding. We may be able to use our weapons to fight the replicators, but without the Asgards help, I don't think we're going to be able to figure out how to use Reese to defeat them on a grand scale." Sam put in.

Hammond turned to Rebecca and Daniel. "The robot's unwilling to cooperate?"

Rebecca sighed and nodded. "Completely clammed up, Sir."

"She thinks we don't like her." Daniel explained. "Apparently her impression is that the people of her world thought she was poorly constructed and wanted her and her toys eliminated."

"Which would make them far smarter than we are?" Rebecca remarked dryly.

"It seems whoever made Reese made a critical error." Sam said. "Made her smart enough to build the replicators and yet emotionally immature."

"She's just trying to defend herself." Daniel protested. "She really is just a kid who unwittingly taught her toys to become a weapon of destruction."

"Maybe …" Rebecca sounded unsure.

Jack followed his daughter's train of thought. "She's been lying to us from the start."

Hammond sighed. "Major, it sounds to me like we're over our heads here. Until we successfully contact the Asgard, I'm ordering you to shut the robot down."

"Well, that's not going to be pretty." Jack remarked.

"Do whatever's necessary." Hammond concluded.

SG-1 headed towards Reese's room. When an alarm went off they started to run. They found one of the SF's on the floor. He had been attacked by a Replicator.

The other SF looked up. "He's still alive. Medical team's on the way."

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, looking into the room.  
"The door was open and the prisoner was gone when I arrived Sir." The SF replied.

"Replicators." Rebecca said to her father.

Jack looked at his daughter and then picked up the phone. "O'Neill for Hammond. Yes Sir, we may have a Replicator situation down here. I suggest sealing the base and doing a clean sweep. Yes sir. And we also have a robot on the loose."

Sam shot Jack a look. "Sir, we have to preserve her in once piece."  
Jack glanced at Sam. "And we'd like it in one piece, if possible. Yes Sir." He hung up the phone. "All right, how'd this happen?" Teal'c and Carter offered explanations. "Alright, Carter and Daniel go to the control room and monitor the situation from there. Teal'c you take a group of airmen and sweep a corridor. Rebecca, you and the rest of the airmen are with me." SG-1 moved to complete their tasks.

During their sweep, Jack and Rebecca came across Teal'c, Hammond, Sam and Daniel. "She's sealed herself in the Gate room. She's got a lot of replicators with her." Sam explained.

"She's probably trying to go home." Daniel put in.

"Let's let her." Jack explained.

"We can't just let her leave." Rebecca protested.

"We'll tell the Asgard where she is." Jack offered.

"I'm only guessing she's trying to go home, if she thinks we're trying to destroy her, she could be going anywhere." Daniel said.

"We can't just let her leave with the replicators." Rebecca exclaimed. "She lost control of them once, it could happen again."

"So we'll toss a nuke in behind her." Jack said with a shrug.

"I'd like to try and stop her first." Daniel protested.

"How?" Jack asked.

"Maybe, get her trust back." Daniel answered.

"Then what?" Rebecca snapped.

Daniel looked surprised. He expected that kind of response from Jack, not Rebecca. "Then, then, then I don't know. I'm just making this up as I go."

"If you could somehow get close enough to her, you might be able to remove her power chip." Sam supplied.

"What of the Replicators?" Teal'c asked.

When Sam explained the difference between these Replicators and the ones they'd dealt with before Hammond nodded. "I'm willing to give you a chance Dr. Jackson. However, you're taking backup with you."

"I'll go." Rebecca volunteered and they headed towards the Gate room. Rebecca watched Daniel and Reese argue about what should be done.

Her father's voice on the radio reached her ears. "Becca, we're being over run by these damn things. Do you have prime shot."

Rebecca looked at Daniel and answered. "Roger that."

"Neutralize the situation." Jack commanded.

Rebecca took aim at Reese. "Rebecca, no!" Daniel yelled.

"That's an order, Lieutenant." Jack roared.

Rebecca fired and Reese was thrown back. She carefully stepped over and took the power disk out of Reese when the compartment snapped open. She lowered her gun until it was at her side in her slack hand. "The robot has been neutralized."

Jack came into the Gate room. He took Rebecca's gun and put the safety on and handed it back to her. Daniel took off his glasses and looked up. He had tears running down his face. "You stupid son of a bitch."

"You're welcome." Jack said gruffly.

"You didn't have to shoot her." Daniel yelled looking from his fiancée to her father.

"Yes we did." Jack retorted.

"You didn't shoot her, I did." Rebecca said an odd look on her face. She listened to them argue, once again. She threw her gun down and backed away. "Why aren't you mad at me?" She yelled at her fiancée. The men stopped yelling and looked at her. "I carried out the order. I pulled the trigger. I shot her."

"Becca." Daniel said in a weary voice.

"I shot her." Rebecca repeated.

"You were following orders." Jack retorted.

"Does that make it any better? Listen to yourselves, you've been like this for months and I can't take it anymore!" Rebecca screamed before picking up her gun again and running from the room.

Daniel spared Jack a look and then sprinted after his fiancée. He found her in the locker room, punching her locker. "Becca."

"I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be Daniel. But I have to be the good soldier."

"I know." Daniel answered.

"No, you don't know." Rebecca retorted. "I don't feel bad for following that order. I did what I had to do. I did what I was told to do. I saved our lives doing what I did but you don't understand that because it just happens to be morally wrong to you."

"Rebecca."

Rebecca wiped away the few tears that had broken free. "I keep telling you that I'm my father's daughter. I guess that now you believe me." She started towards the door.

Daniel grabbed her and yanked her to him. "I don't blame you. I blame the person who gave the order. You have to do what you have to do and I understand that. I don't love you any less for it." He brushed the hair out of her face and held her when she started to cry.


	24. Chapter 23 Meridian

Chapter 23Meridian

"We're getting married in two days." Rebecca protested when SG-1 was called in for a pre-mission briefing.

"This is just a routine mission, Lieutenant. You and Doctor Jackson will be back in time to say 'I do'." Hammond said, patting her on the back.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca responded. That had been twenty-four hours ago. 'Routine, yeah right.' Rebecca thought bitterly as SG-1 came through the gate.

Daniel led the way holding his hands up, one of his hands had a bandage on it. Sam took charge. "We have to get to the infirmary. Daniel's been exposed to radiation."

"Have a medical team meet us on the way." Hammond replied as he accompanied SG-1 into the hall. He watched as Rebecca followed as close behind Daniel as she dared. "Colonel, what happened?"

"Detail's a little sketchy, sir." Jack replied.

"Only Rebecca O'Neill was present at the time of the incident and she won't talk." Teal'c answered.

"Don't touch me!" Daniel yelled when a couple of medical people came towards him.

"He may still be radioactive." Sam explained to Janet.

"Let's get him scrubbed down." The doctor said, taking control. "Do we know what kind and how much?"

"It was a device." Rebecca whispered. "Housing an unstable radioactive variation of Naquadah."

They waited for the youngest member of the team to continue. When she didn't Sam did. "We think his right hand was exposed to the equivalent of over 8-9 grades of neutron radiation resulting from direct contact. Full body exposure of over seven."

"Oh my god." Janet gasped.

"Doctor?" Hammond asked.

"It's a lethal dose, sir." Janet replied.

Suddenly the world tilted on Rebecca, she stumbled back from the doctor and right into Teal'c. "Rebecca O'Neill." Rebecca looked up at Teal'c with unfocused eyes and collapsed. Luckily, Teal'c caught her before she hit the ground.

Janet came over to check on her. "Let's get her into the infirmary. She's in shock."

A little while later Hammond walked into the briefing room. He looked at Sam, Jack and Teal'c. "There's nothing else we can do for Doctor Jackson at this point. Lt. O'Neill is awake and should be joining us momentarily. Let's go ahead and begin the briefing."

"Sorry I'm late sir." Rebecca said, coming into the room and sitting down.

"That's quite alright Lt. Are you feeling better?" Hammond asked the girl in concern.

"Physically I'm fine." Rebecca answered softly. Hammond nodded his understanding and Jack squeezed his daughter's hand.

Flashback A man about the same age as Daniel came running over to them when SG-1 walked into the door. "This is incredible. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Jonas Quinn; I'm special advisor to our High Minister." He eyed Rebecca up and down.

"Security's a little tight around here, I noticed." Jack commented. While Daniel had a nice affect on the female aliens they encountered, Rebecca did the same for the male aliens.

"As you have undoubtedly been told, this is one of our most secret and important research operations." Jonas answered.

All of SG-1 turned to Daniel who immediately took the hint. "Daniel Jackson." He said shaking Jonas' hand.

When it became apparent that Daniel wasn't going to introduce the rest of them Jack stepped forward. "Colonel Jack O'Neill. Major Sam Carter, Lt. Rebecca, soon to be Mrs. Daniel Jackson, O'Neill and the tall, silent one is Teal'c."

Jonas smiled at Daniel and then looked at Rebecca. "You two are getting married?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered. "Day after tomorrow as a matter of fact."

Jonas smiled. "Well then, your arrival on our planet is an extraordinary event. It is my honor to show you around this facility. Please, follow me." He began to walk off with Daniel, Sam and Teal'c following.

Rebecca and Jack hung back a bit. "What does Daniel and me getting married have to do with us arriving on the planet and him showing us around."

"I have no idea." Jack replied. "Your guess is as good as mine." They shared a smile and then followed the group.

Present. "He's an advisor to the High Minister." Sam explained to Hammond.

"Their equivalent to our President." Jack filled in.

Sam smiled at Jack. "As we understand it, Jonas was responsible for overseeing the research from an ethical perspective."

Rebecca snorted. "Yeah, whatever."

Sam shot her a look. "He had several degrees from their most honored education institution. Social Studies, Ancient Colonan history …"

"He was a nerd, sir." Jack supplied. "He and Daniel got along great.

Flashback. Daniel walked alongside Jonas through the corridor. "If we could have access to the site where the Gate was discovered and see the artifacts, we have this process called carbon dating. I could determine the age of the temple, maybe even find out how it was destroyed."

Jonas smiled at Daniel. "I'm sure that can be arranged. Our archaeologists believe they have only begun to uncover the full extent of what may be buried. There were extensive alien writings."

"Teal'c, Rebecca and I could help with the translation." Daniel offered.

Rebecca looked surprised. "Daniel?" She could help with the history but the translations? That might be a little rusty.

Jonas turned to Jack. "I understand from our leaders that your knowledge and expertise will come at a price, Colonel? That is why you're here, right?"

"Well don't get me wrong, we want to help out as much we can, it's just that we've been burned a little bit in the past." Jack explained.

"We're not questioning so much what you have to offer in return." Daniel put in quickly.

"We just want to get to know you better first." Sam finished.

Rebecca smirked at her father. "That's it."

Jonas watched the exchange between the Colonel and the youngest member of the team. "Still, hopefully we'll have much of value to offer in exchange. This way." They were led to a lab where Sam had a field day as she talked to the scientists about what they were working on. Mainly, Jack and Rebecca just stood there looking bored, until the subject of what exactly they were making came up.

Present Day. "They were making a bomb sir." Jack explained.

"They were far from achieving a deliverable weapon but if successful it would have been as powerful as a Naquahdah enhanced nuclear warhead." Sam filled in.

"The Colonans claim they were under the threat of oppression from their neighboring nations and the weapon would only be used to ensure their freedom." Teal'c chimed in.

Hammond thought for a moment. "Sounds like a situation we would have to be very careful about getting involved in."

"Yes sir." Sam replied.

"I'm not sure we need to worry about that, General." Jack said after a moment's hesitation.

"How so?" Hammond asked.

Jack hesitated again. "I don't think they want our help any longer."

"Something to do with how Dr. Jackson was exposed to that much radiation?" Hammond questioned.

"We were touring the city." Rebecca said softly, hugging herself. "Daniel and I were at the research facility with Jonas. As I'm sure you can imagine he was pretty passionate about trying to convince the Colonan people that building a big bomb wasn't going to be the answer to their problems."

Jack saw his daughter falter. "Still, we don't know …"

Hammond, however, was ignoring him. His gaze was focused solely on his second in command's daughter. "Lieutenant, what do you know? I know this is hard for you."

When Rebecca didn't answer, Sam jumped in. "Sir, they're claiming Daniel sabotaged their research."

"They're lying, General." Rebecca said softly.

Teal'c gave the young woman sitting across from him a sympathetic look. "I also do not believe this to be true."

Rebecca looked up. "They let us bring him back home on compassionate grounds."

"The fact is they just didn't want us around there anymore." Jack paused. "And I think the fact that Jonas took a liking to Rebecca didn't hurt." Rebecca shot her father as much of a glare as she could muster.

Rebecca turned back to Hammond. "But they are demanding that he be returned to face the charges … if he survives."

"Lieutenant, I need you to tell me what you know." Hammond said softly. "You were the military escort for Dr. Jackson correct?"

"Yes sir." Rebecca answered. "I don't know anything that they don't really. Everything happened so fast and Jonas was doing a good job trying to keep me distracted."

Hammond nodded. "What does Dr. Jackson say happened?"

"Request permission to speak to him about it sir." Rebecca asked.

"Granted." Hammond said with a smile. "I don't think we'll be able to drag you from his side again anyway. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca said standing.

"Lieutenant … Rebecca, for what it's worth I'm sorry." Hammond said softly.

Rebecca nodded. "Thank you sir." She walked into the infirmary. "Janet, I need to talk to Daniel."

"That's fine." Janet said. "The radiation left in him won't hurt you. You can touch him."

Rebecca sniffed and fought back tears. "So I can hold his hand … can I kiss him?"

"I don't see why not." Janet answered. "I will refer any and all updates on his condition to you. He's already had me put you down as his next of kin anyway, and in all of the reports I've filed so far I've referred to you as his spouse. Is that okay?"  
"That's fine." Rebecca replied, her voice breaking. The doctor pulled the young woman into a hug. "We should be getting last minute things ready for the wedding, not … oh God. I'm gonna lose him Janet, aren't I?"

"I don't know Rebecca." Janet replied. "Put on a smile, and go over there. Kiss him, take his hand and make sure that he knows that you love him."

Rebecca nodded and walked over to Daniel's bed. "Hey baby." She leaned over to kiss him.

"Becca …" Daniel hesitated, his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright." Rebecca replied, brushing her thumb over his lower lip. "I already talked to Janet." When he relented she kissed him and then sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm sorry Becca." Daniel said softly.

"Don't be." Rebecca answered. "I love you baby. This is just one more thing that we have to work through, but we'll make it together."

"I know what's going to happen to me." Daniel said calmly. "Nausea will be followed by tremors, convulsions and something called ataxia. Surface tissue, brain tissue and internal organs will inflame and degrade; I believe that's called necrosis. Now based on the dose of radiation I got, all that will happen in the next ten to fifteen hours and if I don't drown in my own fluids first, I will bleed to death and there is no medical treatment to prevent that."

Rebecca was in tears again by the time that he finished. "Maybe not that we know of."

"Becca, we don't go running to our off world allies every time an individual's life's at stake. No good telling me that this is any different because my life is no more valuable than anybody else's."

"Your life is valuable to me." Rebecca retorted, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you care about that?"

"Yes, I do. I want nothing more than to get up and go to the church with you. I want to live. I want to hold you in my arms for however long I have left. I never wanted to have children until I met you Rebecca Christine O'Neill. You've turned my life upside down and I can't help thinking that the time that we've had together isn't enough. Then the practical part of my brain kicks in and I remember that it has to be because that is all we're going to get."

"Don't say that." Rebecca sobbed.

Daniel pulled her to his chest and held her. "I don't fear death Becca. I know that you'll be alright because you have your father, the team and your work."

"But none of that is you." Rebecca replied.

"You can't get rid of me Becca." Daniel said softly, wiping her tears away. "Not even death can keep us apart." He kissed her gently.

"I … I have to ask you some questions for the General and then I have to go back to his office."

"Alright. Ask away … my perfect soldier."

"Before I do … do you still want to get married?"

"What?"

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Will it make this easier for you?"

"Yes."  
"You make all of the arrangements and when you get back from the General's

office I will be more than happy to slip the second ring on your finger." Daniel smiled. "Now ask away so I can do that."

"What happened?"  
Daniel shook his head. "That doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Rebecca replied. "You didn't try to sabotage anything."

He shrugged. "There was an accident. I guess the scientists figured the government would hold them responsible. I guess they figured it was easier to blame me."

"And you're okay with this?"

"No. But there's not much I can do about that."

"Yes, there is."

"If they really want to blame me, denying it isn't going to change anything. Ten thousand years ago, a Goa'uld tried the same experiments that they're trying and he nearly blew the entire planet to bits. I tried telling them that, they wouldn't listen. They're going to build that bomb and nothing we say is going to stop them." He paused. "Now, go talk to Hammond so you can come back to me."

Rebecca nodded and kissed him. She went into the General's office and found her father already there. "Did you find out anything?" Hammond asked.

"He's not saying anything specific but he is claiming his innocence." Rebecca rubbed her forehead. "Daddy do you still have our rings in your office?"

Jack shot the General a puzzled look before answering his daughter. "Yes, why?"

"We're going to get married anyway …" Rebecca said softly. She shook her head. "We've finally found a reason to move up the wedding."

"I'll get them out of my office." Jack started towards the door.

"Anything you need me to do Rebecca?" Hammond asked.

"Find us a minister with clearance who will perform a ceremony without asking too many questions." Rebecca remarked dryly.

"I'll see what I can do." Hammond answered.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied. She gave him a weak smile and then went back to the infirmary.

Twenty minutes later, Hammond, Rev. Walls, Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Janet all gathered around Daniel's bed. "What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Hello, Dr. Jackson, Lt. O'Neill, I'm Rev. Jim Walls. General Hammond has informed me of your situation and if it is alright with you I would be honored to perform the ceremony." Rev. Walls said stepping forward.

Rebecca and Daniel looked at each other. "What ceremony?" Daniel asked.

Jack sighed in exasperation. "For someone who has three PhD's." He pulled their rings out of his pocket. "If you're that dense, I don't think I want you marrying my daughter." He handed the ring that Rebecca was supposed to give Daniel to Sam.

"Luckily for us, that's not you're call." Rebecca retorted before turning back to Daniel. "What do you say?"

Daniel nodded. "Let's get this show on the road."

The minister smiled and opened his Bible. Jack reached down and took Rebecca's hand from Daniel's. "Don't worry you'll get her back." He said off of the other man's look.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Rev. Walls asked.

"I do." Jack answered leaning down and kissing Rebecca on the cheek. "I love you angel." He gave Rebecca's hand to Daniel and stepped back.

Rev. Walls smiled warmly as Jack handed Rebecca's ring to Daniel. "Take the ring, place it on Rebecca's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, forever and always, choosing you above all others as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with'."

Daniel slipped the ring onto her finger. "With this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, forever and always, choosing you above all others as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"'For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer'."

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer."

"'I promise to love, honor and devote to you, my wife, my life from now until death do us part'."

"I promise to love, honor and devote to you, my wife, my life from now until death do us part."

Sam handed Daniel's ring to Rebecca. Rev. Walls continued. "Take the ring and place it on Daniel's finger and repeat after me. 'With this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, forever and for always, choosing you above all others as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with'."

Rebecca slipped the ring on his finger. "With this ring, I pledge my love and fidelity to you, forever and for always, choosing you above all others as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"'For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer'."

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer."

"'I promise to love, honor and devote to you, my husband, my life from now until death do us part'."

"I promise to love, honor and devote to you, my husband, my life from now until death do us part." Rebecca choked out the last words as their meaning sunk into her.

"Daniel, do you take Rebecca to be your wife, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I wish I had longer to give you, but I do."

"Rebecca, do you take Daniel to be your husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me from the state of Colorado, I pronounce you husband and wife. Dr. Jackson, you may kiss your bride."

"I love you." Daniel whispered before claiming her lips in a kiss.

"Congratulations." Rev. Walls said as everyone started clapping. He had them sign the appropriate paperwork and then left with Teal'c, who showed him the way back to the parking lot.

"Congratulations you two." Hammond said with a smile. "I hate to do this, but Dr. Jackson I need to borrow your wife."

"Just make sure you return her to me Sir." Daniel answered.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Rebecca stood, kissed her husband then followed SG-1 and the General to the briefing room.

They were all back to business when they sat down. Hammond began. "By now their government believes Dr. Jackson was trying to sabotage their research."

"It's a lie." Rebecca retorted. "They're using Daniel as a scapegoat."

Hammond sighed. "Still you said he was vocal in his disapproval of their project before the accident. None of this bodes well for diplomatic relations."

Rebecca looked furious. "Why are you talking about diplomatic relations? This is Daniel's life."

"Lt. I know how you feel because I feel the same way but I cannot stress enough how valuable this element could be." Sam said gently. Jack shook his head when Rebecca opened her mouth again.

"I will draft a letter to the Colonan leader …" Hammond continued.

That caught Jack's attention. "General you cannot capitulate to these people. They are lying bastards."

"Their government doesn't know the truth." Hammond protested.

"So we tell them." Rebecca countered.

Hammond gave Rebecca a disapproving look. "They will have little reason to believe us over their own people especially when what we're forcing them to admit would be a major embarrassment. It would put them at too great a disadvantage in further negotiations."

"Sir, you cannot admit Daniel is guilty." Rebecca said desperately.

"Give me some credit Rebecca." Hammond lost his temper. "I will tell them that we did not order any such action and do not condone its obvious intentions. Both of which are true. Hopefully we can lay the groundwork for further diplomatic negotiations which will eventually result in an amicable trade for the Naquahdah. Lieutenant Jackson, I'm ordering you to deliver the letter on your husband's behalf."

"Fine, sir." Rebecca replied. Fifteen minutes later, she was back on Colona and walked up to Jonas. "Hi."

"Lieutenant O'Neill. I'm surprised to see you." He replied.

"It's Jackson actually and I brought a letter from my superior to your leaders." She said handing it to him.

"Pardon me, Lieutenant Jackson." He took the letter. "That's an apology."

Rebecca snorted. "Yeah, hardly. You see, we know you're lying through your teeth."

"How is Dr. Jackson?"

"Not good." She answered curtly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Two of the other scientists in the room are dead; the other two will be shortly. Their deaths were horrific."

Rebecca rubbed her temple. "My superior thinks that denying the allegations against Daniel would be a waste of time."

"He's a wise man. What I don't understand is why your government is even trying to maintain a relationship with us?"

The look on her face let him know exactly how Dr. Jackson's wife felt about that. "Because we want some of that stuff you're experimenting with. My government still thinks they can negotiate for it."

"The Naquahdah is very spare and extremely valuable to us. I doubt that my government would ever agree to that."

"I figured. That's why I'm here."  
"I don't understand."

"I only agreed to bring that letter so I could see you."

Jonas could barely hide his smile at that. "Why?"

"Because my husband is dying."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "And you're looking for someone to blame?"

"I'm not going to let you tarnish his name. See, I don't care what that stuff is worth to anyone. My government will admit Daniel is guilty over my dead body. And if that's not enough for you then I'm sure that my father would stand behind me."

"Your father?"

"Colonel O'Neill."

He nodded. "What do you want from me?"

"Just tell the truth."

"I can't. Even if I wanted to, without the support of the other scientists …"

She cut him off. "Look, we're only in this mess because you and your buddies are lying cowards trying to cover your own incompetence."

"Lieutenant, we desperately need the weapon we're developing." He protested. "Without it, the Colonan people could easily fall to our rival nations who are developing their own powerful weapons as we speak. Now we're willing to do whatever's necessary to ensure our freedom and a lasting peace on this planet."

"All right, let me be clear about something." She retorted. "I think this is the point Daniel was trying to make. A weapon of mass destruction can only be used for one thing. Now you might think it will ensure peace and freedom but I guarantee you it'll never have the effect you're hoping for until you use it at least once. Now just for the record, the reason we want that stuff is because we think it could be used to create defense shields. But you just go ahead, blow yourself to hell with it." She walked off and went back to the SGC. As soon as she returned she went to the infirmary. Rebecca watched from the observation room as a nurse changed his bandages. "He looks awful …"

"It's gonna get a lot worse and it's gonna happen fast." Janet said as she walked up. She handed the girl Daniel's wedding ring. "We had to take this off of him. He asked that you put it on your dog tags."

Rebecca quickly did just that. "You sure you're doing everything you can?"

"Sedatives and painkillers." Janet answered. She kept a watchful eye on Rebecca as she talked. "That's all we can really do. You have no idea how painful this is gonna get. You know, I would never normally say this, it goes against everything I've been trained to do but the truth is he'd be a lot better off if I …"

"No." Rebecca replied. She ignored the tears falling down her face. "I know it's selfish but I can't let him go yet."

"How is he?" Jack asked, coming in behind his daughter. Janet filled him. "Can we see him?"

"For a little while." Janet replied before letting them into his room.

"Hi baby. I'm back." Rebecca walked over to him. She covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to stop the sob that wanted to escape.

Daniel was covered in more bandages, even his face. "Hey Becca, Jack."

Rebecca's lower lip trembled as the tears slid down her face. "Janet gave me your ring."

"Did you do what I asked?" He smiled when she held up her dog tags.

Jack went around to the other side of the bed. "Hey, I uh, I just wanted to … I'm really bad at this."

"Yes you are." He turned to Rebecca. "I hear that Sam thinks the Naquahdah might be an important discovery."

"Apparently." Rebecca answered. "If we can get some. For what it's worth, I tried to get your point across to Jonas."

"He's in a tough position." Daniel answered.

"You're not going to take the fall for this." Jack cut in. "I don't care what's at stake."

Daniel looked at his father-in-law. "Why do you care?"

"Because despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years I may have … might have grown to admire you a little, I think." Jack answered.

"That's touching." Daniel said with a smirk.

"And the fact that you're married to my daughter helps." Jack replied.

"This will not be your last act on official record." Rebecca said softly. She watched him drift off to sleep and then sat in the chair next to the bed. Jack stood behind her. She didn't even look up when Jack walked into the observation room to talk to Jonas and Hammond.

Flashback. Daniel and Jonas walked towards the testing room on Colona. Rebecca walked slightly behind them. She and Daniel were holding hands. "I read that book you gave me." Jonas said.

"Already?" Rebecca asked.

"I just gave it to you last night." Daniel finished.

"Quick study." Jonas said with a smile. "It's how I got this position at my age."

"And?" Rebecca asked.

"It should prove useful in the translations." Jonas answered.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited." Daniel replied. The two continued on the conversation as they walked into the testing room.

"Given the chance, you would deny us this technology?" Jonas asked Rebecca.

"We can't predict what would happen to your people or your planet with or without the weapon, I just wish there was another way." She answered. The testing room was in chaos when they entered.

"What's happening?" Jonas asked.

"This device could explode." One of the scientists said before running off.

The scientist inside the room with the core collapsed. Daniel tried to find a way in. "Dr. Jackson!" Jonas yelled.

"Rebecca shoot the glass." Daniel called.

"No! Dr. Jackson!" Jonas yelled.

"Do it Becca!" Daniel said.

"Daniel …"

"I love you baby, just do it."

Rebecca raised her gun and shot at the glass. Daniel dove through. "Daniel, no!" Rebecca yelled. She was vaguely aware of Jonas restraining her. Daniel got up and ran to the core. He touched it and found it too hot. He covered his left hand and grabbed the core and pulled it out. "Daniel!"

Present. Rebecca sat in the chair, tears streaming down her face as she remembered. "You did what you thought was right and I'm damn proud of you. Sleep baby. I just hope that I can be as good of a person as you are so I can see you again. I love you."

"Just so you know Jonas had a change of heart." Sam said as she walked in. "He stole some Naquahdah for us. He took a big risk, he said it was because of what you did. I think it could be important and I wanted you to know that. You have an effect on people, Daniel. They way you look at things, it changed me too. I see what really matters. I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel. I guess I hope that you always knew." The two women hugged as Sam cried.

Rebecca helped Janet change the bandages. That was when Teal'c walked in carrying an Egyptian funerary statue. "You once gave me this. You said that its spirit would one day serve it's owner in the afterlife." Teal'c placed it on the table. "If you are to die Daniel Jackson, I wish you to know that I believe that the fight against the Goa'uld will have lost one of it's greatest warriors. And I will have lost one of my greatest friends." He raised his arm in a salute across his chest before he walked out.

The next people into the infirmary were Jacob Carter, Jack, Hammond and Sam. Jacob went over to Rebecca. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you." She said.

Jacob held out the Goa'uld healing device. "We will do our best." He activated the healing device. "His condition is grave. I do not know if I can save him. Even if I can, I do not believe I can restore his full healthy state."

"Do what you can." Rebecca said weakly as Jack pulled her to him. They watched Jacob activate the healing device again. A dream version of Daniel walked over to Rebecca. He touched her and she was suddenly in the Gate room. "Daniel?"

"Yeah." Daniel said.

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah. Tell Jacob to stop."

"Why?"

"Because I'm ready to move on."

"You just giving up? You don't want to be with me?"

"No. No, I'm not giving up, believe me. I love you. I think I can do more this way. It's what I want. I have to go now. Everything's going to be fine. Please Rebecca. Tell Jacob to stop." He saw the indecision on her face. "I will always love you and I will always live on in here," he touched her forehead, "and in here." He touched her heart. "Let me go Becca." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

Rebecca suddenly came out of her trance. "Jacob. Stop."

"Are you serious?" Jacob asked.

"It's what he wants." Rebecca replied softly, fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Jacob looked at Janet. "Someone else want to tell me what to do?"

"Just let him go." Jack said, squeezing his daughter.

Jacob nodded and stopped. Daniel exhaled and the machines showed a flat line. Rebecca was back in the dream Gate room. "I'm gonna miss you guys. You especially."

"Yeah, you too." Rebecca said as she cried.

"Thank you. For everything." Daniel turned and walked up the ramp. He blew her a kiss and then disappeared.

Reality crashed back around Rebecca, everyone watched as she turned and sobbed against her father's chest. "Ssh, baby, he's not suffering anymore." The infirmary was silent except for Rebecca's sobs and Jack's murmured words of comfort.


	25. Chapter 24 Descent

Chapter 24Descent

Life at the SGC went on as normal after Daniel died, ascended, whatever. Rebecca tried her best to get on with her life. Jonas took Daniel's place on the team. When it became apparent that Rebecca was letting her personal feelings for what happened get in the way of the team she privately went to talk to Hammond. She requested a temporary transfer and he said that he would see what he could do. Rebecca knew that she needed to talk to Paul; he was the only person that could really understand her but considering the last time the two of them talked she hesitated. A couple of weeks after Daniel's death, a Goa'uld mother ship was discovered orbiting Earth. SG1, Paul and a scientist met up with Jacob and they took a Tok'ra scout ship out to the vessel. Rebecca spent the trip trying to figure out what she was going to say to Paul.

"What's our status?" Paul asked, coming up to the rest of the team. He tried to ignore the fact that he was standing right behind Rebecca. He knew from talking to Sam that the Lieutenant was taking the death of her husband hard and he wanted to help her but he didn't want to push.

"Well, the ship should be a few hundred kilometers dead ahead." Sam replied. They waited for a few seconds. "There."

"Ship ahoy-oy…" Jack replied.

"That's incredible!" Jonas said in awe.

"I'm not one hundred percent, but…this could be the same ship that Anubis used to kidnap Thor." Sam replied.

"Now we know why they haven't attacked." Jacob answered. "There's no discernable life signs."

"All the escape pods have been jettisoned." Sam replied.

"This ship does not appear to have been damaged in battle." Teal'c intoned.

"Power and life supports seem to be functioning normally." Jacob replied. "There's just nobody on board."

"Why would they abandon a perfectly good ship?" Rebecca asked.

"They wouldn't." Jacob replied, looking at Rebecca. He turned to her father. "Jack, rather than fly into a cargo bay, I recommend we use the transport rings to get us there until we have a better idea of what's going on."

Jack nodded at Jacob. "Yeah." He turned to Paul and the scientist. "Boys…" They started off. "Rebecca go with them and baby-sit." He turned to Teal'c as the three of them walked off with Jacob. "Radio Hammond. Let him know we'll have something in a couple hours. Jonas, stay with Teal'c."

"I don't understand." Jonas protested. Rebecca stopped gearing up and looked at her father and the alien.

"I'm sorry…" Jack turned to look at Jonas and said slowly. "Stay here." Rebecca smirked as the alien argued with her father and returned to gearing up. "Because I gave you an order, Jonas." The Colonel said finally. "I always have a reason I'm not required to explain. It's a military thing." They transported to the ship.

"Jack." Jacob whispered as he pointed down a hall. The group all looked around when computerized garbling is heard.

"What is that?" Paul asked.

"I can't make it out." Jacob replied. The group continued on until they reached the control room. "Well, this is strange. The ship is operational, but before they left, they initiated the self destruct sequence."

"It looks like the count down's stuck." Sam answered. Jacob and the scientist discussed the countdown.

"Carter…you and Davis…see if you can disable that self destruct altogether." Jack cut in.

"Yes, Sir." Sam replied.

"Sir." Paul echoed before following Sam out.

Jack and Jacob discussed the SGC taking over the ship before Jack turned to the scientist and told him that they needed to go look at the engine. "Becca, stay here with Jacob."

"Yes, sir." Rebecca replied. She sat in the big chair as soon as Jack stood. "Jacob, look out." She called a little while later.

Some ninja Jaffa shot Jacob with a staff weapon. Rebecca moved quickly to defend the fallen man and she was knocked out. "Becca …" Jack loomed over his daughter after he had secured the room. Paul helped Sam with Jacob, all the while keeping his eyes on Rebecca. "Becca? Come on, baby, wake up."

"Is she alright?" Jacob asked, standing.

Rebecca groaned and rolled towards the warmth of her father. "Son of a …"

"She's fine." Jack said with a smile. He kissed his first born on top of her head.

"Colonel, we've got another problem!" Paul said suddenly.

Sam joined Paul where he was standing at the helm. "We're decelerating out of orbit and they've disabled the drive control. Sir, we've got no way of altering course…we're going to crash."

"Teal'c, come in." Jack radioed, helping his daughter to her feet.

"I'm fine." Rebecca murmured. Sam and Paul looked on in concern when, despite her words, she still placed her hand on her father's waist and her head on his shoulder in support.

"O'Neill, you are approaching Earth's atmosphere." Teal'c answered.

"Yeah, you know, we've noticed that." Jack said sarcastically. "You're gonna haveta…ring us outta here."

"Standing by." Teal'c answered.

"It's no use." Sam said, looking up from the control panel. "I estimate impact between five hundred and one thousand miles west south west of Alaska."

"The amount of energy released at impact could be massive." Paul put in. "There may be a tidal wave."

"Raise the shields, set inertial dampening to maximum." Jacob ordered. "That way the ship should survive in one piece."

"Done." Sam said after a moment. "That's all I can do."

"Teal'c, we're heading into the ring room." Jack radioed. "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill, we have been attacked by Jaffa from the mother ship." Teal'c answered.

"What's the situation?" Rebecca asked, grabbing the radio on her shoulder.

"They are no longer a threat to us, but the ship has been damaged." Teal'c replied. "The crystals that allow us to receive ring transports have been destroyed, and there is insufficient time to dock aboard the mother ship."

"Well, I guess we're going in." Jack said, he held his daughter tighter. "How are you two doing?" He asked his daughter and Jacob after they crashed. Sam and Paul had gone off to check on the life support.

"Headache's gone." Rebecca reported.

"Aside from the burns, I got a broken collarbone. Selmak's working on it." Jacob replied.

"You know, for guys with no life signs, those Jaffa did a bit of damage." Rebecca said, absently rubbing her temple.

"They must have been trapped in the section of the ship that was sealed off." Jacob replied. "To stay alive as long as possible, they would have gone into a deep state of Kel'no'reem, slowing down their heartbeats to one or two beats per minute. In that condition, the cargo ship's sensors weren't sensitive enough to pick them up."

"You think there are any more running around?" Jack asked.

"I doubt it." Jacob answered. "My guess is that the three that attacked us were on the computer core level. I let them out when I opened the door to allow Sam inside."

"Well, we got the life support operating at fifty percent." Sam said as she and Paul reentered the room. "It won't be too comfortable in here, but at least we won't freeze to death…right away."

"Can we fix the engines?" Jacob asked.

"Not a chance, and that's not our only problem." Paul replied.

"We found evidence of structural damage on the lower levels." Sam explained. "Probably a result of the impact."

"How bad?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm not sure." Sam answered. "The exterior pressure's pretty severe, especially on the lower levels. It wouldn't take much to compromise the hull."

"Well, help'll be on the way." Jack said with a nod.

"There's also the matter of the self-destruct sequence frozen half way through its countdown." Rebecca pointed out.

"You haven't turned that off yet?" Jack asked, turning to Sam.

"I'm not sure we should even try." Sam replied.

"Why?" Rebecca asked, turning to face the older woman.

"Well, first the door to the computer core was locked, and then when the Jaffa tried to blast their way in, the entire section was sealed off, and life support was shut down." Sam answered.

"By who?" Jacob asked.

"It's whom." Jack corrected.

"Actually, Sir, it's more like what." Sam corrected.

"What?" The two O'Neill's asked at the same time.

"The virus Thor left behind." Paul said suddenly.

"Exactly." Sam agreed. "What if it was trying to defend itself?"

"So Thor leaves behind a virus that forces Anubis to abandon his ship, and then the virus defends itself against the Jaffa that Anubis left to blow this ship?" Rebecca asked.

"Or maybe it was left here so we could find it." Sam replied. She turned to Jack. "Sir, with your permission, I'd like to return to the computer core."

"Becca and I'll go with you." Jack said with a nod. He ushered the two women out.

The trio was walking through the corridors when the garbling started again. "Paul … Major Davis is right." Rebecca quickly corrected herself. "It is definitely coming from the ship's intercom. Maybe the virus is trying to talk to us."

"What the hey?" Jack asked after stopping at a closed door. They all looked down to see a small wet spot on the floor.

"Dad, we've got evidence of flooding here." Sam said into her radio.

"Stand by." Jacob returned. "There's been a hull breach on the engineering level."

"We're nowhere near engineering." Rebecca said into her radio.

"It looks like seawater penetrated into the central access shaft, and now the pressure's pushing it up through the core of the ship." Jacob answered. "We're flooding from the inside."

They all looked up in alarm when the door behind them began to close. "Dad, the door's closing behind us." Sam radioed. She tried to punch in the code and nothing happened.

"It's a security measure." Jacob answered. "All doors are sealed behind the breach. I'll try to open it from here."

"It's a bit chilly." Jack said.

"Come on Daddy, think of the lake in Minnesota." Rebecca said with a devilish grin.

Jack looked at his daughter. "Yeah the lake you almost drowned in."

"I was sixteen and the second I would get back into the water you taught me how to swim." The girl retorted.

"Dad how's it going with that door?" Sam radioed.

"This could take some time, Sam." Jacob replied.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Sam said, still trying to punch in the code. "I can't bypass the system locally."

"Jacob?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, without the proper codes, I can't get access to the security program." Jacob answered. There was a moment of silence. "Jack, I'm gonna try to find a back door to the programming."

"How long's that gonna take?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm looking at some major shrinkage here." Jack put in.

"TMI, Daddy." Rebecca muttered under her breath.

"I don't know, this is kind of a unique situation here." Jacob answered. "Give me a few minutes."

Jack turned to his daughter and Sam. "How long do you think it'll take for this thing to fill up?" The water was already at waist level.

"A few more minutes." Sam answered.

"Yeah." Rebecca agreed.

After a few more minutes, the water was at Jack's chest and the necks of the women. "Next time we crash our brand new mother ship," Jack started, "what do you say we do it in the tropics?"

"Actually, Daddy, it wouldn't make a difference." Rebecca answered. "At this depth, all water's ice-cold."

"Shallower water, then…shallower." Jack retorted.

"I'll keep that in mind, Sir." Sam replied.

The water moved up to Jack's neck and the women had to start treading water. "Or we could just not crash at all." Jack continued. "It would be nice to keep our nice new mother ship more than a couple hours."

"Yes, sir." Sam replied. The three of them started shedding their heavy gear as they kept treading water.

"Your dad's cutting it a little close…" Jack said before the water was over their heads.

Rebecca glanced at her father and realized that this was her chance. If she wanted to be with Daniel it was now or never. She silently said goodbye to her father and Paul and then gulped in a few breaths under water as she tried to speed up her drowning. She continued to do that until the water began rushing out of the compartment. Jack found his footing first and grabbed both Sam and his daughter by the backs of their shirts until Sam could regain her footing. The compartment began to fully drain and Jack caught his daughter. Between her concussion and her trying to drown herself she was out cold.

"Dad, this is Sam." Sam said into the radio with her back to the Colonel and his daughter. "We're okay!"

"Thank God! Sam! You really had me worried!" Jacob replied.

"Tell him I take back everything I was thinking when I was underwater." Jack said, trying to wake up his daughter. "Carter." He said after a moment.

Sam turned and saw Jack carefully lay Rebecca on the ground when the water receded enough. "Dad, Lieutenant Jackson is unconscious." She looked at Jack.

"She's not breathing." Jack said. "Her pulse is faint."

"Is she alright?" Paul asked into the radio.

"She's not breathing and she has a faint pulse." Sam reported as she watched Jack do CPR on his daughter.

"Damn it Becca … breathe." Jack muttered between breaths. He didn't look at Sam, just concentrated on what he was doing. "Don't you fucking do this to me … breathe! I can't loose you too. Breathe, damn it!"

Suddenly Rebecca started coughing, Jack helped her roll onto her side so she could cough up the water. "She's fine." Sam finally said.

"Thank God." Paul muttered under his breath.

"You alright?" Jack asked, as he helped his shaky daughter stand.

"Whatever you did, it worked!" Sam said into the radio as they returned to rejoicing. Sam winced when she noticed that Rebecca was still coughing and leaning heavily against her dad.

"I didn't do anything!" Jacob said, confused. "The security protocol erased itself."

"Wait a minute! How is that possible?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Jacob replied.

"Who cares?" Jack asked. "Let's go!" He held his daughter as the trio walked back towards the control room.

"O'Neill." Teal'c said when he and Jonas met up with the rest of SG1.

"You all right?" Jonas asked, as Rebecca started in on another coughing fit. She nodded, leaning heavily against her father for support.

"Ah, a little wet, little chilly. Knee gets a little stiff in cold water, you know?" Jack answered.

"We have a rescue submarine docked with the ship." Teal'c replied.

"We can't leave yet." Sam protested.

"Yes, we can." Jack replied.

"No, sir. Something else is definitely going on here." Sam said and they returned to the pel-tac.

Paul wordlessly took off his top shirt and handed it to a shivering Rebecca. "Thank you." Rebecca said in a hoarse voice before launching into another coughing fit. He smiled at her as she quickly pulled it on.

Paul went over and began typing on the computer. Rebecca went to stand behind him and looked over his shoulder. He glanced up at her and continued typing. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Rebecca coughed. "Wonderful."

"You had me worried …"

"I'm sorry." Rebecca replied, softly.

"Becca, I…" Paul started.

"Not now, Paul." Rebecca answered, she squeezed his hip quickly before anyone else could notice. "I'm not good for myself right now. I can't be good for anyone else."

"I understand." Paul said with a nod. Throughout the whole conversation, Paul continued to type into the computer. "It's definitely a voice." He said out loud after a second. "Give me a second, I'll see if I can clean it up."

"Why would it be so distorted?" Rebecca asked.

"Anubis probably tried to shut it off." Jacob replied.

Jack turned to Sam. "Carter?"

"Well, the security program that locked us in that corridor didn't just shut down by itself." Sam replied.

"You think this virus that Thor left in the ship's computer is acting intelligently?" Jacob asked.

"If that door hadn't have opened we would have drowned." Rebecca replied. She didn't look at her father. Jack realized what she had tried to do. He of all people would recognize a suicide mission, especially in his own daughter.

"It knows who you are." Jonas replied.

"I got it!" Paul said suddenly.

"I am using the internal communication system to synthesize my voice…" Thor's voice repeated over and over.

"Thor spoke the same words to O'Neill and I when we were imprisoned aboard this vessel." Teal'c replied.

"Maybe what we've been calling a virus isn't a virus at all." Rebecca said thoughtfully. "Maybe it's Thor!"

"We got him off this ship months ago." Jack protested.

"Not before Anubis was able to download his mind into the computer core." Sam replied. "Now, if his consciousness remained intact, he would be an independent entity operating within the system."

"His mind took control of the vessel." Jacob said with a nod.

"Way to go, Thor!" Jack approved with a nod.

"Sir, the Asgard said that Thor was on life support, and there was little chance that he'd come out." Sam said slowly.

"So?" Jack asked.

"So, if that we can download his consciousness from the computer, the Asgard can transfer it into a new cloned body." Sam finished.

"If that's what you want to do, Sam, you'd better move fast." Jacob said, looking at the main computer. "The computer core isn't flooded yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"Wait a second…" Paul cut in, "if Thor really is in control of this ship, then he is the only thing keeping the self-destruct on hold, and if we remove that consciousness…the countdown will start up again."

"How much time will we have left when the countdown resumes?" Rebecca asked, turning to Teal'c.

"Approximately seventeen minutes." The Jaffa replied.

"That gives us plenty of time to get out of here after we've gotten Thor." Sam said, turning to Jack.

"I know Thor was a friend of yours, but this is a Goa'uld mother ship!" Paul protested. "If we allow it to blow up, they'll be nothing left to salvage."

"Jack, this ship is never going to fly again." Jacob said slowly. "I'd say having the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet owe you one is more valuable."

"Yeah…alright!" Jack relented. "Next mother ship, we keep, okay?! Jonas, take Davis, Jacob and Becca back to the sub, wait for us there."

"Daddy …" Rebecca protested.

"Rebecca …" Jack said in a warning voice. He was not surprised when his daughter wordlessly stood her ground. "Rebecca, on this one mission alone you've been knocked unconscious and almost drowned … now be a good girl and do your father's heart a favor and return to the sub with Davis, Jacob and Jonas."

"Sir …" Rebecca tried another tactic.

"Rebecca Christine O'Neill Jackson." Jack growled, glaring at his daughter. Everyone else watched as Rebecca lowered her head in defeat and nodded. "That's my girl." The Colonel said in a softer voice.

"Colonel, I'd like to assist Major Carter…" Jonas started.

"Jonas…" Jack said in a warning voice.

"I'll take them back to the sub." Jonas said in a defeated voice.

"Thank you." Jack returned. He nodded at his daughter and then they split up and went in different directions. Paul and Jacob stayed close to Rebecca.

"Thanks." Rebecca murmured when Paul grabbed her suddenly.

"You alright?" Jacob asked in his father voice.

"Yeah … dizzy spell." Rebecca answered.

"Jacob?" Jack's voice carried over the radio.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jacob asked as they stopped walking.

"Our exit is blocked." Jack replied. "We need another way around."

"Jack!" Jacob exclaimed. "All the other passageways into the section were already flooded. There is no other way around! Jack, I'm going back to the pel'tac see if I can figure something out."

"Negative." Jack replied. "Get that sub to a safe distance, we'll think of something."

"Understood." Jacob said, he nodded at the three younger people. They started running down the corridor with Jacob right behind them. The four of them reached the sub in record time.

Rebecca looked at the seaman standing guard. "The ship's self-destruct has been activated. We need to get the DSRV as far away as possible." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The seaman replied before walking away.

"Jack, we're at the sub." Jacob radioed. "What's your status?"

"Here's our plan, Jacob." Jack replied. "We're going to take a couple of gliders."

"Jack, a glider isn't designed to operate underwater." Jacob explained patiently.

"It's our only shot." Sam answered.

"Uh, all right, all right." Jacob replied. He rubbed his head. "You'll have to activate the compartment's force field to stop the flooding. Now, those systems went off-line after the crash."

"I know." Sam answered. "I'm trying to reroute the power from here."

"What is it?" Rebecca asked Jacob as Jonas came up to them.

"Glider bays have force fields that allow ships to go in and out without having to depressurize the compartment." Jacob explained. "If she can't get it on-line, she won't be able to open the doors without flooding the hanger."

"Right." Jonas replied. Both he and Rebecca looked mad and turned away.

"Sam?" Jacob asked.

"Jacob, I want you to get that sub to a minimum safe distance." Jack replied.

"Understood." Jacob answered. He turned to the two remaining members of SG1. "Let's go."

"There's an auxiliary control panel on this deck. I could reroute the power from there." Jonas said suddenly.

"We could." Rebecca corrected. "I'm going with you."

"How do you know that?" Jacob asked.

"Cause I've gone over the schematics of the mother ships a dozen times, and I'm a very quick study." Jonas replied.

"Yeah. Well, where is it?" Jacob asked.

"Don't wait for us." Jonas said as he and Rebecca ran back to the ship. They reached the door. Jonas stripped off his vest, backpack, and jacket. Rebecca quickly shed Paul's jacket. "Sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Rebecca replied, taking off her boots. Jonas followed suit. They backed themselves against the wall and Rebecca started taking deep breaths as Jonas did the same.

"Okay." He punched in the code on the panel and then hit the panel again. The two of them continued taking deep breaths as the water quickly filled up the room.

"Damn." Rebecca muttered as the cold water engulfed her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonas asked.

Rebecca just glared at him, took another deep breath and then dove underwater. She swam into the room with Jonas right behind her. She removed a panel and handed it to Jonas. He swam to the other side of the computer. Rebecca swam over to him and handed him another panel. Jonas took both of those and repositioned them somewhere else on the computer. He then took a third panel and repositioned that as well. Rebecca punched two buttons and the panel lit up. The two of them swam to the ring transporter and Rebecca punched the button and they were transported to the deck that the rest of the team was on. The water that arrived with them, came crashing down and knocked them both off of their feet. They tried to catch their breaths for a minute before getting up and running down the corridor. They reached the rest of the team just as Sam was opening the glider bay doors.

"Wait! Did it work?" Rebecca asked.

"We're about to find out." Jack replied. He looked at his daughter. "We're going to have to buddy up."

"Understood." Rebecca replied. Jack, Jonas and Rebecca headed over to the second glider. Jonas jumped into the back, and Jack into the pilot seat with Rebecca crammed in behind her father.

"Listen, if we don't survive this…thanks." Jack said over his shoulder to his daughter and the alien.

"You're welcome." Both Jonas and Rebecca replied. The doors opened and thankfully the shields held the water back.

Jack closed the hatch. "Nice!" He took off with Teal'c right behind him. "Hang on! Everybody all right?" He asked when they made it out of the water and into the air.

"Yes, sir. We're fine." Sam said as they took off in the other direction.

"This is Jacob." Jacob radioed. "We're a little seasick down here, but we're in one piece, too."

"Glad to hear it." Jack replied.

"What about Lieutenant Jackson and Jonas?" Jacob asked.

"All members of SG1 present and accounted for." Jack replied. "Teal'c, take the lead." The Jaffa saluted and did just that. "Are you smiling?" Jack asked over his shoulder.

"First time in a death glider." Jonas replied.

"Oh well…" Jack answered. He did a complete turn and then followed Teal'c.

"Daddy." Rebecca reprimanded softly, she wrapped her arms around her father's neck and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too baby." Jack replied, patting his daughter's arm. They were unaware of Jonas watching them. "You do realize that you and I are going to have a long, loud discussion when we get home right?"

"No need." Rebecca replied, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"No … but it has to come true someday doesn't it?" Rebecca asked with a smile. Jack simply nodded and returned his concentration to flying.

The second they made it back to the base, the team showered and changed and went for their physicals. Paul was about to approach Rebecca when a Sergeant went over to her. "Ma'am, the General asked to see you as soon as you are able."

"Thank you." Rebecca said, looking at Dr. Warner.

"You're cleared to go." The doctor replied.

"Sir." Rebecca said, coming in when Hammond told her to.

"Come in, Lieutenant, sit down." Hammond said with a smile. "I have found something for you, it's a mission that should only last a couple of months."

"That's perfect, Sir." Rebecca replied. "What is it?"

"You'll be returning to Iraq to accompany a team of specialists during weapons inspections. They requested that each service send two or three of their best Special Ops officers and you were selected to fill the last spot for the Air Force."

"Thank you Sir." Rebecca said, standing. She started for the door and turned back. "When do I leave?"

"0800, I'm afraid."

"Thank you sir." She said again. "Sir, if you don't mind … could we say something about it at the end of the briefing?"

"Of course I don't mind Lieutenant." Hammond replied. "Lieutenant, your job will be waiting for you when you come back." Rebecca nodded and left. They all, Paul and Jacob included, gathered for the briefing which was slightly boring as they all gave their reports on the mission. Hammond rose at the conclusion. "SG1 has a week's downtime beginning immediately." He looked at Rebecca who nodded. "It is my duty to inform you however, that for the moment a member of the team is being reassigned."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Due to her bravery before joining up with this program, Lieutenant Jackson has been assigned to return to Iraq and guard the team of specialists who are searching for weapons. She has already been briefed on her new assignment and is leaving from Peterson at 0800 hours."

"What?" Jack repeated. He, SG1 and Paul looked at Rebecca in shock. Rebecca silently stared at her hands which were folded on the table. "Kinsey?"

"I requested it." Rebecca said softly. She bit her lip and looked up at her father. "Daddy, I…"

"Don't." Jack flared, getting up from the table. "You go over my head to request this … suicide mission." He planted his hands on the table and leaned over into her face.

"Can we do this at home?" Rebecca asked.

"Tell me that this has nothing to do with you purposefully trying to drown during the mission." Jack demanded.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I did." Rebecca retorted, rising.

"Lieutenant, Colonel." Hammond tried to intervene.

"You can't see it can you?" Rebecca pressed on. "None of you can. Sure you guys might have known Daniel longer than I did but he was my husband." She shook her head. "And I loved him and he was ripped away from me. If I did decide during that mission that I wanted to die it had nothing to do with my requesting reassignment, it had to do with me needing to get the hell away from what caused me to lose my husband in the first place." She looked at her father's shocked face. "But you never even stopped to consider that did you?"

"Becca…" Jack started.

"I'm going to Iraq." She said firmly. "And a part of, actually most of me, prays that I never come back. How does that answer your question?" Rebecca never saw Jack's hand shoot out until she was on her butt, staring up at her father in shock. Rebecca touched her face with her hand and wasn't surprised to feel it grow warm from where he had slapped her. Her father had slapped her. He had never struck her before in her life. She shook off Jacob and Paul's hands when they reached down to help her stand. "Am I dismissed?" She asked the General in a cold voice.

"Yes." Hammond replied.

Rebecca started towards the door, Paul close to her heels. "Be packed and gone before I get home." Jack said in a low voice.

"Don't worry I will." Rebecca replied and stormed out. She changed into her civilian clothes and was shocked to see Paul waiting for her at check out.

"We need to talk." Paul started.

"I think I said everything I needed to in the briefing room." Rebecca replied before signing out and slipping on her sunglasses. She went over to Daniel's car and unlocked the doors. "I'll see you if I get back, Major." Paul watched helplessly as she got in and started the car before driving off.


	26. Chapter 25 Iraq

Chapter 25Iraq

Rebecca didn't like her job but it was better than nothing. There were days when she was tempted to call General Hammond and tell him that she made a mistake and wanted to come home but she never did. General Hammond, Sam, Janet, Cassie and even Teal'c wrote or emailed her every day. Paul's letters were few and far between but when they did come they brightened her day with his descriptions of what new political egos he had leashed to get the SGC something that it needed. She even got a letter from Jonas. She never heard from Jack. She heard from everyone else that his temper had grown shorter. In one fell swoop he lost his archeologist and daughter and he was making everyone else pay for it.

Rebecca and the only other Air Force officer, Colonel Mark Jacobs hit it off instantly. She took a liking to this man because he reminded her a great deal of her father. "Sir, it's time for me to take over guard duty." Rebecca said, emerging from her room with her P90 slung over her shoulder.

"Great and I don't think that I could sleep right now even if I wanted to." Colonel Jacobs replied as he stood and stretched. "Have you gotten a letter from your father yet?"

"No sir." Rebecca replied. She shook her head. "From what my CO tells me he's on an extended mission right now."

"So you're father is military as well?" Jacobs asked, resuming his seat.

"Yes sir." Rebecca answered with pride. "He's also Air Force Special Ops."

"What's his name?" Jacobs questioned.

"Jack O'Neill." Rebecca replied.

"You're O'Neill's daughter?" Jacobs asked. "We served in Desert Storm together." Jacobs looked at the girl for a long moment before standing. "He and I got to be pretty good friends and he did tell me about you. Of course you were really young at the time…may I offer you some free advice?" The girl simply nodded. "Lieutenant, I know that during that war your father learned that you need to tell the people that you love how you feel or you might never get the chance to. He was a POW so I hope, at any rate that he did learn that lesson. Anyway, my point is…don't worry about what's going on right now. He'll come around. He loves you. Good night Lieutenant."

"You too sir." Rebecca replied. That night when she retired to her room she wrote a letter to her father and mailed it before she could change her mind.

The last day in Iraq was the most eventful. Rebecca was the armed guard assigned directly to the scientists. Despite everyone's best efforts the people in favor of the dictator and who were upset about the Americans in the country found out which route they were taking and ambushed them at the base. "Shit." Rebecca muttered when the marine who was standing next to her got hit. "Get down." She called, shoving one of the scientists ahead of her and onto the plane. She turned them over to the group of Marines on the plane and then went out to help her team. Rebecca moved over to the Marine that had been standing next to her and checked for his pulse. She saw the grenade that was thrown at the truck they had been riding in before anyone else did. "Get out of there." She yelled to the rest of the team. Colonel Jacobs grabbed her and shoved her to the ground and threw himself on top of her.

"Get back to the plane." He said, pushing her in that direction after the truck blew up. They and the rest of their team who had lived took off towards the plane, shooting anything that moved as they went.

Meanwhile back at the SGC, Paul walked into the briefing room during SG-1's pre-mission briefing. "General, the Pentagon just got word of some trouble involving one of your people."

"Who?" Hammond asked, glancing at Jack.

"The task force that Lt. Jackson is on was attacked as they were getting ready to leave." He handed Hammond a tape which the older man immediately put into the tape player. All it showed was the truck exploding and Rebecca being shoved to the ground.

"That's her alright." Hammond said.

"One of the officers from the Air Force got killed but we can't be sure whether it was Jackson or Colonel Jacobs." Paul explained.

"What base are they flying into?" Jack asked.

"Andrews." Paul answered.

"Sir, request permission to meet them at Andrews." Jack said.

"Granted." Hammond replied. "SG-1 is on stand down and we'll proceed with the mission when you return Colonel."

"Thank you sir." Jack said before following Paul off the mountain. Jack was the first person on the airstrip when the plane landed. He watched the scientists disembark first and then everyone else walked off. The last person off was Rebecca. She had a bandage on her arm and some cuts on her forehead but other than that she was fine. "Rebecca." Jack yelled. He ran over to her with Paul hot on his heels.

"Daddy." She said right before Jack scooped her up into his arms.

"God, I was so scared. They could only confirm that one of the Air Force officers had gotten killed but didn't say which one." Jack said, holding her tighter.

Rebecca pulled away to watch them bring the casket off the plane. She saluted when it passed her by, as did Jack and Paul. "I'm still alive because of him."

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"Colonel Jacobs. He was in Special Ops with you Daddy." Rebecca said softly. "He got shot in the chest when we were getting on the plane, it would have been me if he hadn't pulled me behind him."

"He was a good man." Jack said softly, hugging his daughter again.

"I've gotten it cleared that as soon as you de-brief you will be headed back to the Mountain." Paul said.

"The team is waiting on your return Lt. Jackson. If you will come back that is." Jack said.

"I would be honored to be back under your command sir." Rebecca replied before saluting her father. He returned the salute and then pulled her into a hug. The only problem was that Rebecca's debrief ran late.

"I called Hammond, he's pushed the mission back to the day after tomorrow." Jack said, coming into Paul's living room.

"You guys are more than welcome to stay here." Paul replied.

"Becca, it's up to you." Jack answered.

"Paul offered to take me out to a late dinner since I didn't get to eat." Rebecca replied softly. "I'll meet you at the hotel later?"

Jack nodded. "I'll go get us a room."

"Thanks Daddy." Rebecca said, hugging and kissing him. Jack nodded at Paul and then left.

The two went and had dinner in a companionable silence until someone spotted Paul and came over to their table. "Major Davis, how are you this evening." Rebecca's head jerked up in surprise when she heard the all too familiar voice. "Becky."

"Senator Kinsey …" Paul replied, giving his date a concerned look.

"Becky … and how is your father?" Kinsey asked.

"Paul, I'm not feeling well … jet lag … can we go?" Rebecca asked quickly.

"Of course." Paul answered, signaling for the check.

"First name basis, huh? Tell me Becky what does your father think of this … or better yet, that young man you're married to?" Kinsey asked, while Paul paid the bill.

"If you read the mission reports like you claim to then you would know that Daniel died in the service of his country." Rebecca answered, swallowing back the lump in her throat.

"Ah, but you never really wanted Daniel, did you my dear? You settled because you knew that you couldn't have Major Davis over here." Kinsey said with a smirk. "It would have ruined both of your careers and you know it."

"Becca, let's go. Senator, it was nice to see you again." Paul said quickly. He took Rebecca's hand and led her out to the valet who went to retrieve his car.

"Of all the pompous, arrogant, self-centered …" Rebecca muttered.

"He's a Senator Becca." Paul returned.

"No, he was always like that. To hint that I didn't love Daniel …"

"Everyone that matters knows that you did and you do." Paul replied just as the valet pulled up with the car. He helped Rebecca into it, tipped the young man and then got in behind the wheel.

"I'll give the devil his due …"

"For what?"

"Kinsey wasn't that far off the mark with what he said about you." Rebecca replied.

"Becca, what happened the first time you came back from Iraq…"

"Only made walking away from you harder."

"Becca … call your father, see what hotel he's staying at and I'll drop you off." The man replied, holding out his cell phone while keeping his eyes on the road and off of the object of his desires sitting next to him.

"Let's go back to your place and talk." Rebecca replied. Paul looked at her for a moment and then headed towards his condo. When they walked through the door, Rebecca shut it, backed him against it and then planted a mind blowing kiss on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked in a soft voice when they parted for needed oxygen.

"If you need a diagram to figure it out Major Davis …" Rebecca answered in a teasing voice and running her hands over his arms.

Paul's control snapped and he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned so he could force her up against the door. "Don't play games with me Rebecca." He growled, holding her up against the door by the shoulders.

"I'm not." Rebecca answered. "Look, if you want me then kiss me, if you don't then let me go and I'll …" She was cut off by Paul's mouth on hers roughly.

"I've wanted you since the moment you walked into my office, that's the problem." Paul groaned when they parted.

"What's the problem?" Rebecca asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You and Daniel never had sex did you?" Paul asked.

"No. I trust you Paul … show me what it feels like to be loved." She whispered into his ear.

Paul kissed her again and then picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her up to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed with her straddling his lap. Rebecca moved away after a moment. "Becca?"

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere." She replied before switching the stereo in the corner on. Rebecca returned to him and once again straddled his lap.

The opening strands of the song filled the room and then the woman on the radio began to sing. "I try but I cant seem to get myself/To think of anything but you/Your breath on my face/Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth/I taste the truth/We know what I came here for/So I won't ask for more/I wanna be with you/If only for a night/To be the one who's in your arms/Who holds you tight/I wanna be with you/There's nothing more to say/There's nothing else I want more/Than to feel this way/I wanna be with you yeah." The kiss became hungrier, only breaking long enough for him to pull her shirt off over her head.

The singer continued. "So I'll hold you tonight/Like I would if you were mine/To hold forevermore/And I'll savor each touch/That I wanted so much to feel before/To feel before/How beautiful it is/Just to be like this." Rebecca's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. He helped her get the shirt off and then maneuvered them around so she could lay back with her head on the pillow. "Are you sure?" He asked breathing hard.

"Love me Paul."

"I already do." He answered.

"You know what I mean." Rebecca answered, pulling him down for a kiss.

"I wanna be with you/If only for a night/To be the one who's in your arms/Who holds you tight/I wanna be with you/There's nothing more to say/There's nothing else I want more/Than to feel this way/I wanna be with you." The singer continued. They helped each other out of the rest of their clothes.

"Love you." He groaned, kissing her as he joined their bodies together. "You okay?" Rebecca nodded and the two came together in desperation.

The woman sang over them while they made love. "Oh baby/I can't fight this feeling anymore/It drives me crazy when I try to/So come on and/Take my hand/Can you make my wish/Baby your command yeah/I wanna be with you/There's nothing more to say/There's nothing else I want more/Than to feel this way/I wanna be with you."

Paul rolled onto his back when it was over and ran his hand through her hair. "You sure you're alright?" Paul asked when Rebecca rested her head on his chest.

"I'm better then alright." Rebecca replied, snuggling close. She had missed having a warm body in bed next to her. "I wish I could stay here forever." Rebecca ran her fingertips lightly over his stomach.

"You'd miss the gate travel." Paul answered, running his hand over her arm. "Besides you've done too much in your career to be a glorified paper pusher."

"I don't think so." Rebecca answered. "Besides, after my illustrious career being a paper pusher sounds good, sure is a helluva lot safer." She propped herself up on her elbow and ran her fingers idly over his chest. "I loved Daniel … I wanted to die when he did." Paul started to protest and she lightly placed her finger on his lips. "Let me finish. I went back to Iraq hoping to find peace or death, I didn't care which, but I was still empty inside, until I stepped off the plane and saw you and Daddy standing there waiting for me. The look on your face when you realized that I wasn't dead … I feel more at peace here then I have in months and it's because of you. I know you're in love with me Paul. I do love you, just give me some time."

Paul nodded. "I would wait forever. Even if you decide to leave me, I will always have tonight to hold onto. No matter what happens tomorrow I will always treasure the memory of getting to be the first to make love to you and holding you in my arms while you sleep."

Rebecca gave him a small smile and reached up to kiss him longingly on the lips. "I don't know about you, but I'm not tired out yet." Paul smiled at her and pulled her over him. The two came together again.

When they were finished she collapsed against his chest, completely out of breath but happy and exhausted. "For a paper pusher you have some incredible stamina."

Paul laughed. "My darling girl you have no idea." Paul kissed her lovingly on the lips. He pulled her back down so her head was pillowed on his chest again. "Sleep now, you have an early flight in the morning."


	27. Chapter 26 Prometheus

Chapter 26Prometheus

Rebecca made her way reluctantly into the briefing room. She was still trying to readjust to life at the SGC. Her frown of disinterest quickly turned into a smile when she saw her lover standing at the head of the briefing table, opposite Hammond. He gave her a soft smile as she took her seat and the briefing began. They were all quickly filled in on the situation about the reporter threatening to uncover Prometheus. "Do you think that she would really go through with it, sir?" Rebecca asked, looking from Paul to Hammond. She needed to remember to tell Paul later just how hot he looked in the uniform and how it made concentrating difficult.

"We have no way of knowing and the fact is; we can't take the chance." Hammond replied.

"There's also the question of where she's getting her information. If we kill the story without plugging the leak, there's no guarantee this won't happen all over again." Paul said, looking at his lover.

"What are you suggesting?" Jonas questioned.

The question had effectively pulled Paul back into the situation at hand. "Once Ms. Donovan left the meeting, her producer agreed to reveal the source in exchange for a tour of the facility."

"The Pentagon feels this is the best way to contain the situation. Once we've confirmed we have the source, we destroy all video tape and any related materials." Hammond said.

"So, essentially, we're just double-crossing her?" Jonas asked, ignoring the glare that the youngest O'Neill shot his way.

"We have no choice." Hammond replied.

"Without any hard evidence, the only place she'll be able to run the story is in the tabloids." Paul explained to the alien.

"This…is an insanely bad idea." Jack blurted, looking at his CO.

"The decision has been made." Hammond replied. He turned to Sam. "Major, I want you, Lieutenant Jackson and Jonas to take care of this."

"Yes, sir." Both the officers replied in unison, albeit reluctantly.

"Dismissed." Hammond said rising.

"I'll stick around until you get back from Area 51." Paul murmured as Rebecca walked past. She nodded and then followed Sam and Jonas out of the briefing room.

Sam greeted the reporter when they exited the military truck. She then turned to the other officer and the alien. "This is Jonas Quinn and Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson. They'll be joining us on the tour." Rebecca and Jonas nodded at Julia and her producer Al. The five of them stepped inside the elevator and the tour began.

Rebecca was happy to let Sam and Jonas provide all of the scientific explanations and she stayed primarily in the background. She knew what her job was. She was there just to make sure that security protocols were followed. As a result, she was the only one of the three armed. Sam left after they reached the engine room to go check out a simulation interruption. "What's going on?" Rebecca asked when Jonas started to access the computer panel.

"Someone's trying to lock down the ship. I can't stop them, but I think I can slow 'em down." Jonas replied.

"Understood." Rebecca replied and pulled out her sidearm. She positioned herself so that she was between the other occupants in the room and the doorway. Rebecca stopped when the cameraman and two crewmen walked into the door with their weapons raised.

"Put the gun down." The cameraman ordered.

"Lieutenant?" Jonas asked. Rebecca shook her head and slid her gun over to one of the crewmen. She raised her hands like the other three and backed up with them. They were ordered to back up behind the control console. Al suddenly blurted out what Jonas' had done.

"Al, what're you doing?" Julia asked.

"Are you crazy?" Rebecca almost shouted glaring at the producer. She glanced at Jonas when the crewmembers activated the hyperdrive engines.

Al finally stepped up when Smith, the cameraman, threatened Jonas. Julia and Jonas both jumped when Smith shot Al. Rebecca saw it as her opportunity; she was up in an instant and tackling Smith. She howled out in pain when the closest crewmember shot her in the side and shoulder. Smith was on his feet with his gun pointed at Rebecca who was on her back. "Get those engines started." He ordered to Jonas.

Jonas looked at Rebecca and then nodded in defeat. "Alright." The alien went over and started the engines. When he was finished, he helped Rebecca get back over to the wall. "You alright?"

"Except for the bullets that went through me; I'm surprisingly fine." Rebecca grunted out.

The leader of the group radioed the surface and issued orders to Paul about bringing Simmons to them. He glanced at Rebecca and two of the crewmembers jostled her over. "Maybe this might change your mind considering that we've got one of your officers here." He squeezed Rebecca's shoulder wound mercilessly.

Rebecca's vision grayed and she fell to her knees under the force of his grip. She panted and grabbed his wrist. "You son of a bitch…" Jonas watched in concern as she paled and sweat broke out on her face.

"Becca?" Jack called. "If you've hurt her, I swear…"

"Oh she's just fine." The leader retorted. "Aren't you Lieutenant?"

"Go to hell…" Rebecca gritted out. She moaned in pain when he tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"Rebecca!" Paul called out before he could check himself. "If you hurt her you won't get what you want!"

"Paul … don't…I'm not worth it!" Rebecca called out in desperation. In anger, the leader struck out and hit Rebecca in the temple with his gun. The other two dragged her back over to Jonas.

Paul winced up on the surface when he heard the sickening sound of metal striking bone. "Alright … alright. We'll do what you want."

"You have twenty minutes Major." The leader intoned, glaring at Rebecca.

"You know that other man is the Lieutenant's father…"Jonas said conversationally. He gathered Rebecca against his chest while trying to get the officer to wake up. "This doesn't change anything. Even if you get this ship off the ground, they're gonna track you wherever you go."

"You're forgetting about the hyperdrive." Smith retorted.

"Well, the hyperdrive is far from operational and that is something I cannot help you with." Jonas pointed out.

"Perhaps not…but I can." Goa'uld Conrad said from the doorway.

"Fuck." Rebecca cursed under her breath as she came to. She clutched her side as the Goa'uld went to work.

The crew hustled the three of them into a storeroom and locked them in. Rebecca was hurled into the room none too gently after the other two. "Damn it…fuckers." She yelled when she slammed into the ground.

"Lieutenant." Jonas called. He helped her to her feet and noticed that the girl was sweating. "You going to be alright?"  
"I have a bullet in my side and a hole in my shoulder from another bullet what the fuck do you think Jonas?" Rebecca growled and yanked herself out of his grip. She sank to the ground, clutching her shoulder. "Dad and Teal'c will find us. And then I'm going to enjoy shooting all of those bastards."

"So that guy with the weird voice, he was an alien, wasn't he?" Julia asked. She watched as both Jonas and Rebecca shared a look. "You might as well tell me, we're probably not gonna survive this anyway."

"Oh, we've been in tighter spots." Rebecca grunted through clenched teeth. "Can't think of any right now but we have been."

"Ms. Donovan…I just had to come down here and say hello." Simmons said, walking in. "I'm a big fan of your work."

"Terrific." Julia retorted.

"Lieutenant O'Neill … it's wonderful to see you again." Simmons turned his attention to the officer. "I see you tried to play hero." He gripped her injured shoulder and dragged her to her feet. "How very unintelligent of you."

"Bite me." Rebecca gritted out. "Anything happens to me and they'll be finding pieces of you all of the galaxy and you know that. And it's Jackson actually."

"Temper, temper Lieutenant. You sound just like your father." Simmons scolded. Simmons smiled. "So you finally married the dearly departed Dr. Jackson? From what I heard you were a little sweet on Major Davis. I had a very interesting conversation with him on the way here. He seemed very interested to save you. When I asked him why he told me that someone he cared for a great deal was stuck on this ship. He wouldn't be talking about you, would he? You wouldn't be breaking any rules now would you dear? That would be a very poor career move. However, when we get to where we're going I'll give you the choice as to whether you want to be a Major's whore or my queen."

"I'd rather be Paul's whore than have anything to do with you." Rebecca spat at him.

"We'll see if you don't change your mind, huh?" Simmons replied before he shoved her into the wall. Jonas noted in concern how Rebecca sagged against the wall and used it for support. "And you sir, you must be Jonas Quinn, our alien friend."

"You're an alien too?" Julia asked Jonas. "I don't believe this."

"Where are you taking this ship?" Rebecca questioned.

"Oh, well, you don't worry about that, all right?" Simmons said with a smile. "You just sit tight and you'll be released when everything's over." He gave Rebecca a once over. "Although I might keep you for myself." He gave her a speculative smile and ran his hand down her hip.

"Rebecca, don't." Jonas said, grabbing the female officer when she started to lunge at the former Colonel.

"You're despicable!" Rebecca retorted, letting Jonas grab her. "My father's going to kill you and I'm going to be there to watch." She glared at him as he left the room. "Or I'm going to kill you."

"Lieutenant." Jonas said softly. He guided her so that she was sitting again. "I'm scared that you might have a concussion." He checked the bump that was growing on her temple from where she had been struck with the gun.

"God…" Rebecca groaned gripping her side. She reached down and grabbed the knife out of her boot and laying it on the ground next to her.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked.

"God!" Rebecca cried. Her face was pale. "Jonas, help me get this jacket off." Jonas helped her get off the top of the modified base uniform, leaving her in just her black t-shirt. She lifted up the front of her black t-shirt and looked for an exit wound. She didn't find one but what she did find was the tip of the bullet poking out of her side. She took a few deep breaths to try to squelch the pain that was running through her body. "Jonas, grab my knife." She watched the alien do so. "When I tell you to stab me right next to that bullet and pull it out."

"What?" Jonas asked.

"I'm serious." Rebecca replied. "If I need to fight I can't do it with that in me."

"You could bleed to death." Julia protested, backing away from them.

"I'm probably going to die anyway." Rebecca retorted. She picked up her camo shirt and stuck an end of it between her teeth to give her something to bit down on and then grabbed one of the shelves that was just over her head. She nodded and Jonas plunged the knife into her injured side, exactly where she had told him to. He dropped it quickly and then reached up and pulled out the bullet. Julia winced when Rebecca let out a muffled scream and slammed her booted foot on the ground. Rebecca released the shelf and let her upper body sink to the ground. She pressed her hand to her side and cried softly, gasping for breath.

"Rebecca." Jonas called softly. He picked up her camo jacket and pressed it to her side. "You need to keep that over it. He stripped off his jacket and placed it on her shoulder. "We need to stop the bleeding. Is your shoulder alright?"

Rebecca nodded weakly and picked up her knife. "I felt the bullet go through and I have a hole in the front and back of my jacket. Next person that comes through that door is getting stabbed." She murmured. "Jonas, I'm gonna need your help, I'm in no condition to fight." The alien nodded and the three of them waited. Jonas grew more and more concerned when it seemed like Rebecca was fighting to stay conscious every second that passed. Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief when the next one through the door was Teal'c. "T!"

"Are you injured, Rebecca Jackson?" The alien asked, coming over to them.

"I'll live." Rebecca replied.

"Becca?" Jack asked, his footsteps had hastened when he heard the big man's question. "You alright?" He kneeled next to his daughter. "What happened?"

"I tried to be a hero." Rebecca replied weakly.

"Come on, let's go to the bridge." Jack said. "Can you walk?" He helped Rebecca to her feet and she doubled over from the pain and the blood loss. Teal'c wordlessly scooped his CO's daughter up into his arms and carried her to the bridge. He sat her down in one of the chairs when they got there. They were discussing their options when Thor beamed onto the ship. "Thor, buddy…nice timing."

"It has been some time, O'Neill. I owe you all a debt of gratitude for rescuing me from my Goa'uld captors." Thor replied. He then informed them that he needed their help.

"Thor, I would love to help, but I'm in no shape." Rebecca replied softly.

"I will return you to the SGC then." Thor replied and the next thing Rebecca knew she was landing unceremoniously in the briefing room.

"Owe…God!" Rebecca cried out, clutching her side. "Damn it Thor!"

"Lieutenant Jackson?" Hammond asked coming out of his office with Paul right behind him. The General went over to the young officer quickly and helped her sit up. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"Kinda got shot, sir." Rebecca replied. "Thor sent me back … he needs to borrow SG1 and Prometheus for a mission but I'm not in any shape to do that."

"What happened?" Paul asked, helping her to her feet while Hammond retreated back to call for a medical team. "Whoa." He tightened his grip on her when she almost fell back to the ground.

"I got shot trying to play hero. I tackled one of the guys holding us but his buddy managed to shoot me before I could do anything about it." Rebecca replied. She allowed herself to relax for a moment and Paul's arm slipped around her waist to keep her on her feet.

"Rebecca?" Janet asked, coming into the briefing room with a medical team flanking her. "What happened?"

"I got shot twice and one of the guys clubbed me in the head with the butt of his gun." Rebecca said, wincing as Janet started looking at her side. "I took out one of the bullets already. The one in my shoulder went all the way through."

"Using what?" Janet asked, wincing in sympathy. She noticed that the hole in the Lieutenant's side was too big for a bullet hole. "Lieutenant, what did you use to get the bullet out?"

"My knife." Rebecca said wincing when Janet applied pressure to it to stop the bleeding.

"I'm surprise you didn't bleed to death." Janet retorted.

"My head is spinning." Rebecca said plaintively.

"Did you try to stop the bleeding?" Janet asked.

"Jonas tried to use both my jacket and his jacket." Rebecca said softly. Paul moved forward to take Rebecca from the doctor when the younger woman passed out.

"We need to get her to the OR stat. The bleeding needs to be stopped, her side needs to be repaired, I need to check and make sure that no vital organs were hit and she needs a transfusion." Janet ordered. Paul patiently held his lover while the gurney was prepped. "Gently, lower her onto the gurney, Major." Janet said softly. Paul moved forward and did just that.

"How's our girl doing doctor?" Hammond asked some time later. Both he and Paul had decided to go check on the youngest member of SG1.

"She had a concussion and her side is fine. Luckily the bullet that went through her shoulder pretty much just grazed the bone and didn't actually hit the bone. She's lucky that the bullet or the knife didn't hit any major organs. She's resting comfortably." Janet replied. She smiled fondly at the young girl lying on the bed. "Although she is starting to beat Daniel out for the most trips to the infirmary.

"Doc?" Rebecca asked as she started to come to.

"How are you feeling?" Janet asked.

"Like I've been shot." Rebecca replied. "When can I go home?"

"I'm not going to release you just yet." Janet replied. "I'm not letting you go back to an empty house after the injuries you came back with."

"I have some leave coming up…" Paul started. "I could stay with her until Colonel O'Neill gets back."

"That's a good idea Major. I'll call the Joint Chiefs and get that arranged." Hammond replied.

"I want you on downtime for at least a week Lieutenant." Janet ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Rebecca replied groggily.

"Do you need any help sir?" The Sergeant who had driven them back to Jack's house asked when Paul helped a still groggy Rebecca get out of the car.

"I can manage, thanks." Paul replied. He picked Rebecca up and set her down briefly on the porch in order to unlock the door.

"There's nothing wrong with my legs Paul." Rebecca protested when Paul dropped his bag inside the door and steered her to the couch.

"You hungry?" He asked, blatantly ignoring her complaint.

"No." Rebecca replied. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of her.

"Becca, what are you doing?" Paul protested, trying to keep from jarring her side or her arm.

"Let's see if you can figure it out." Rebecca retorted, before deftly flipping them over one handed. She straddled his hips and leaned down to kiss him. Her left hand was on the cushion next to his head for balance.

"Becca…I don't want to hurt you." Paul protested. His hands came up to grab her waist just below the bandaging.

"I'm still feeling Janet's happy cocktail and I need you besides Janet said that you need to keep me awake for awhile to make sure that there's no side effects from my concussion." Rebecca replied in desperation. He realized what she was getting at. She thought she was going to die and needed to reaffirm that she was still alive.

"Let's at least take this to your bedroom. That would be more comfortable than this couch." Paul relented.

"No, I need you now." Rebecca replied. They stripped each other deftly and then Rebecca brought their bodies together. She collapsed on his chest afterward. He held her tightly while she cried.

"It's alright. You're safe." Paul murmured into her hair. "I'm here. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Paul was in the kitchen in a cotton button-down shirt and jeans sometime later when Rebecca emerged from her bedroom. "Dinner's ready. I was hoping you'd get up on your own. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you." Paul placed the bowl of salad on the table. "I borrowed your car while you were asleep to go get us some food. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." Rebecca went up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Paul turned and pulled her into his arms. "I was so scared." He buried his head in her hair.

"I'm safe and I'm here Paul." Rebecca replied. "We already proved that earlier."  
"And we have all week for you to continue to prove it." Paul said with a wicked grin. "But dinner first." He kissed her softly.

Rebecca sat at the table and ate her food. Paul had seemed to go out of his way to fix her favorite meal and she let him know how much she appreciated it. Afterwards, they sat on the couch in the living room and watched a movie. Rebecca curled up against Paul and was soon asleep. When the movie was finished, Paul gently picked up his lover and carried her into her bedroom. He carefully laid her down in her bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Paul pulled the covers up over her and then went back into the living room to turn off the television and secure the house. He snagged a pair of sweats from his bag on his way into the bathroom. Paul took a shower and finally let all of the tension that he had been holding on to since they had heard about what had happened on Prometheus go. He quickly finished washing and then dried and pulled the sweats on. Paul padded back to Rebecca's room and got into bed next to her. He smiled gently when, even in her sleep, Rebecca turned towards his warm body in bed next to her. She cuddled against him in her sleep. Paul wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Paul?" Rebecca mumbled.

"I'm here, babe. Go to sleep." He murmured, running his free hand through her hair. Paul was awakened the next morning to the phone ringing. He snagged the cordless by Rebecca's bed and answered it groggily. "O'Neill residence."

"Major Davis, this is Doctor Frasier." The voice on the other end replied. "How is Lieutenant Jackson?"

"She's asleep right now." Paul answered. He got out of the bed and walked into the living room, not wanting to disturb his lover.

"I want you to keep her pretty doped up for the next few days. Make sure she takes the pain pills I gave you before you guys left the base." Janet instructed. "She's not going to be hungry because of the medication but make sure that she eats and push the fluids into her."

"I can handle that." Paul replied.

"Keep an eye on her and make sure that she doesn't develop a fever. I think I got antibiotics into her soon enough but I'm scared that she'll develop an infection because of how and where she removed the bullet." Janet continued.

"Understood." Paul replied. Some movement caught his eye and he looked up at Rebecca lounging in the living room doorway.

"If there are any complications get her to the infirmary right away. And don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Janet finished.

"Thank you." Paul replied before hanging up. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Rebecca smirked. "I'm hurt Paul, not sick. Sides you know how I am. If you want me to stay in bed you need to do something about keeping me there."

"Not now Becca." Paul growled before brushing past her and going into the kitchen. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and set it and her pills on the counter. "Take your pain medicine and I'll fix us some breakfast."

"I don't want to take my pain medicine." Rebecca argued. "I want to spend time with you Paul. We don't get to do that enough as it is without me being drugged up."

"Becca … right now, sex isn't what you need, rest is." Paul answered her with more patience then he felt. "I'm here to help you not fuck you, now take your medicine."

"Don't be so crude about it." Rebecca replied. She glared at him while shaking out the correct dosage and swallowing the pills. "Happy?"

"Thank you." Paul returned. He took the pills back from her and turned to the refrigerator to pull out bacon and eggs.

"That was Janet on the phone wasn't it?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Paul replied. He rested his hands on the counter and bowed his head. "I didn't help you at all yesterday."

"Paul, you gave me what I needed yesterday." Rebecca countered.

"Becca … I don't know how you really feel about me but I love you. That means taking care of you when you're hurt or sick and not using you for my own personal pleasure when you're defenseless." Paul argued.

"Quite noble for the man who tried to fight me off." Rebecca muttered. "You didn't use me Paul. I jumped you remember?"

"It still wasn't right." Paul replied tiredly.

Rebecca turned him to face her. "Paul, don't beat yourself up over it. You gave me what I needed. I needed to feel alive. When we were on that ship I thought that we were going to die and I was never going to see you again. Never get to make love to you, never get to feel your arms around me again, never get to hear you tell me that you love me or never get to tell you that I love you. Then Simmons brought you up…"

"What?" Paul asked.

"He told me about the conversation you guys had in the truck … about how someone you cared about was trapped on Prometheus. I guess because of that he wanted me for himself. He had aspirations that when we reached our destination he would become something big. He offered to have me become his queen or something. Then told me that I could either be a Major's whore or his queen." Rebecca said softly.

"Son of a bitch…" Paul muttered.

"I told him I would rather be your whore then his queen." Rebecca finished. "The point is … in some strange way it's been the first time that I've been able to acknowledge to someone that I'm yours, and despite the wording I didn't feel guilty about it all. Don't make me regret my decision by shutting down and turning away from me because you're worried that you're going to hurt me. I've lived through worse, Paul. You saw me when I came home from Iraq the first time. You held me when I had my nightmares. You saw the scars, both mental and physical, from my time in the prison. I needed you then and I need you now."

"You're not my whore." Paul said sardonically.

"No, you're mine." Rebecca teased. She suddenly turned serious. "Don't keep me at arms length because you're scared to lose me. Hold me and make good on the time that we have together."

Paul pulled her into his arms. She hooked her arm around his neck and clung to him. The two kissed desperately before pulling away to gasp in much needed oxygen. "I love you." Paul gasped.

"I love you too." Rebecca murmured. The two kissed again and then Paul made them breakfast. They continued on in a fashion that was normal to them for the next couple of days.

"Rebecca?" Jack called, coming through his front door several days later.

"She's asleep." Paul replied from where he was sitting on the couch watching television. He stood slowly. "The pain medication pretty much keeps her knocked out." He followed his lover's father to the doorway of her bedroom and watched as Jack stood in the doorway and looked in on her.

"I was worried." Jack said, closing the door softly. "Your duffel bag was in there."

"I told Dr. Frasier that I would keep an eye on her until you got back." Paul offered by way of a lame excuse. He moved into the kitchen to check on the casserole that he had in the oven for dinner. "I'll call the base and arrange for a return flight to DC as soon as possible."

"Why are you here Major?" Jack questioned.

"She's my best friend and she needed me. I couldn't see her staying in the infirmary and I had leave coming up so I offered to stay with her." Paul replied. He pulled the casserole out of the oven before adding another plate to the table.

"Paul?" Rebecca asked as she stumbled into the kitchen.

"Good, I was getting ready to wake you up." Paul replied. He turned and grabbed her. "Easy."

"Damn it Paul, I'm not a child." Rebecca grumbled.

"So you've told me numerous times this week." Paul replied with a laugh. He released her when she leaned up for a kiss and turned back to tending to the casserole.

"Hi Daddy." Rebecca said, finally noticing the older man.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Jack asked. He went over and kissed his daughter before sitting next to her.

"Fine." Rebecca replied. She looked up when Paul dished up the food and they all ate in silence. After dinner, she sat on her bed and watched Paul pack. "Your transport doesn't leave until tomorrow, why are you going back to the base tonight?"

"I was just suppose to stay until your dad got back." Paul replied. He tossed the last item into his duffel and closed it. "Becca…" Paul went over to his lover, "your father is already suspicious about me staying here. I don't want to do anything to make that worse."

"I don't care about that Paul…" Rebecca replied.

"I know you don't Becca … but we can't let anyone find out about this until we're ready." Paul said sensibly. He kissed her softly. "I'll see you in a couple of months."

Rebecca nodded. She grabbed Paul's wrist. "I love you."

"Love you too." Paul replied. He kissed her again. Paul snagged up his duffel bag and left her room.

"You two are just friends?" Jack asked.

"Don't start Daddy." Rebecca snapped before going back into her bedroom.


	28. Chapter 27 Smoke and Mirrors

Chapter 27Smoke and Mirrors

Not too long after the last mission that the team had gone on without Rebecca, SG1 was given downtime. Jack decided to go to the cabin and was disappointed when Rebecca opted to go to the symphony with Paul. Well, that was what she told her father anyway. What they actually did was to continue to get to know each other a lot better in the privacy of Paul's bedroom. Both Rebecca and Jack returned home the night before they had to go back to work. When they both walked in wearing their civilian clothes, the rest of SG1 was watching the news. "Hey!" Jack said. Sam hit the mute button on the television. "We're back. What'd we miss?"

"Sir, Senator Kinsey is dead. He was shot." Sam answered.

"What?" Jack asked after a stunned silence. He turned to Rebecca. "Major Davis didn't say anything to you about it?"

"No." Rebecca replied. "We went out a couple of times and then at the end of the week he said there was an emergency that needed his immediate attention … he was really quiet after that so I didn't push. When he was home, we listened to music or watched movies … he was almost adamant that we not watch television."

"It's been all over the news for three days." Jonas said, eying Rebecca suspiciously.

"I've been on vacation." Jack replied.

"It looks like it was a professional hit." Sam explained. "The shooter took him out from a hotel room across the street and then just disappeared."

"Any suspects?" Rebecca asked. She ran her hands over her face as the realization finally hit her.

"Police aren't saying anything." Sam replied, shaking her head.

"Oh God…" Rebecca murmured under her breath. One hand was on her hip and the other covered her mouth.

"It is reasonable to assume that a man in Senator Kinsey's position would have a great many enemies." Teal'c said.

"Colonel?" Hammond came forward.

"General…" Jack started.

"I'm sorry to have to do this but these men are here to escort you to Peterson. From there you'll be flown to Andrews and then turned over to the civilian authorities in Washington." Hammond replied.

"Sir, what is this?" Rebecca asked in a shaky voice as she went over to stand next to her father.

"Colonel O'Neill is under arrest for the murder of Senator Kinsey." Hammond answered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You'll have to come with us, Sir." An SF said coming forward.

"I don't think so." Jack protested.

"Colonel…" Hammond intervened.

"General, I've been on vacation." Jack protested.

"I believe you, Jack, but for the moment, we're going to have to cooperate." Hammond replied. The SFs came forward to handcuff Jack.

"No." Rebecca protested, stepping in between them.

"Teal'c…" Hammond said softly and nodded at Rebecca.

The Jaffa came forward reluctantly and restrained Rebecca while the SFs handcuffed Jack and escorted him out. "Daddy! No!" Rebecca cried.

"If you continue to fight Lieutenant Jackson we will arrest you as well." A SF intoned.

"That is not necessary." Hammond intervened.

"Daddy!" Rebecca yelled. She tried to wrestle herself out of Teal'c's grip while Sam and Jonas watched her with sympathy.

"It will be alright Rebecca Jackson." Teal'c soothed, holding onto her tightly.

"Teal'c's right." Hammond said coming forward as Rebecca stopped fighting and leaned against the Jaffa for support. They headed to the briefing room after Rebecca calmed down. She was walking with Hammond while Sam, Teal'c and Jonas followed.

"There's no way Daddy could have done this." Rebecca argued quietly.

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant, but my hands are tied." Hammond replied.

"How could they possibly think that he's responsible?" Jonas asked. "He wasn't even in Washington."

"Actually…it looks like he was." Paul said from where he was sitting at the briefing table. He nodded at Rebecca as she shakily sat next to him.

"Major Davis is acting as liaison between the Pentagon and the District Attorney." Hammond explained. "He has a report for us. Major?"

Paul waited for everyone to take their seats. "Thank you, sir. This was taken from a security camera in a hotel across the street from where the shooting occurred, just a couple of minutes after it happened." He paused the video on a shot of Jack. "Now, the trajectory of the bullet indicates that the shot did, in fact, come from this hotel."

"That doesn't prove anything." Rebecca protested.

"No, but based on this evidence, the FBI attained search warrants to search both the Colonel's house and his cabin." Paul said.

"They searched my house?" Rebecca questioned.

"They didn't find anything," Paul tried to placate his angry lover, "but one of the neighbors told them that they saw Colonel O'Neill dumping something down by the lake. They sent down a diver who…came up with this." He opened a folder and showed them photos of a rifle. "Ballistics match it with the bullet that killed Senator Kinsey. Well, I don't know what else to say, sir. It's certainly no secret that there was bad blood between them."

"Oh, come on…they had a few run-ins." Rebecca protested. "That's hardly a motive for murder."

"Okay, I've read the file on Kinsey, but it is a little vague." Jonas started.

"The Senator was involved with a group of individuals who were unhappy with the way Stargate Command was being run." Hammond began.

"They tried to blackmail General Hammond into resigning." Sam explained. "Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant Jackson found evidence connecting Kinsey to their illegal activities and threatened to go public with it unless he got them to back off."

"So, technically, Kinsey was protecting the SGC." Jonas said, confused.

"True, but I don't think he was very happy about it." Sam said with a nod.

"Still, that's not a motive to kill the guy, that's a motive to keep him alive." Jonas protested.

"Unfortunately, we can divulge none of this information to the civilian authorities." Teal'c protested.

"They're not going to look at that." Rebecca said softly, covering her face with her hands.

"Lieutenant?" Hammond questioned.

"They're going to look at the common factor." Rebecca replied, rubbing her temple.

"And what would that be?" Paul asked.

"Me." Rebecca replied. "If Daddy was going to commit murder for anyone it would be for me, and Kinsey's certainly given him reason enough."

"Why is that?" Jonas asked.

Rebecca shared a look with her lover, Hammond and the original members of SG1. "Kinsey is…was my step-father. He killed my mother and the better part of my life I was used as a punching bag. Right before my mother died she willingly severed her parental rights to me and gave me to Daddy to protect me. Dad knew what I went through but it wasn't until I joined the program that he found out who my step-father was. Anyone who digs into Dad and Kinsey's relationship will find that out. Add that to the fact that Dad and Kinsey never got along even before he found out who Kinsey was that's still pretty damning evidence against Dad. If we could move it to a military court Daddy might have half of a chance because of his record."

"Senator Kinsey was shot in broad daylight on a public street in front of a dozen civilian witnesses. If we tried to shift this to a military court, it would be a political disaster for the current administration." Hammond said, giving the girl a sympathetic look.

"With all due respect, sir, the current administration owes a lot to my father." Rebecca interrupted bitterly.

"I'm aware of that, Lieutenant, as is the President." Hammond replied. "Unfortunately, there's nothing he can do for Colonel O'Neill at this time. On the other hand, I'm not a politician. Which is why I'm suspending SG1's off-world duties and assigning the four of you to get to the bottom of this. You have the full resources of this command at your disposal."

"Thank you, Sir." Rebecca replied.

"Lieutenant Jackson, I would like for you to return to DC with Major Davis and help him follow up on any leads from that end." Hammond said. "Dismissed."

"You okay?" Paul asked, squeezing Rebecca's hand.

"No." She replied, her eyes never leaving the image of her father on the presentation screen. "I need to get some things from the house and then we can head to Peterson."

"Lieutenant Jackson." A SF said approaching her. There were two more behind him. "Ma'am, we need to take you in for questioning." He pulled out the cuffs as he approached Rebecca.

"What?" Rebecca asked standing. Paul also stood, as did the rest of SG1 and Hammond.

"I'm sorry." The SF said, going behind her. "Sir, please step away." He addressed Paul.

"I'll take care of this." Paul murmured before stepping away.

"Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson … you are under arrest for conspiracy to murder a United States senator." The SF said haltingly as he handcuffed the woman.

"What?" Rebecca yelled, turning to face the young man.

"Lieutenant." The SF barked, placing his hands on her arms to prevent her from turning.

"You said you were taking her in for questioning." Hammond protested.

"I was in DC …" Rebecca protested. "I wasn't anywhere near the cabin or the house this week."

"She's telling the truth." Paul tried to intervene.

"You can vouch for this?" The SF asked as all attention turned on Paul.

"Yes … she stayed at my house." Paul replied.

"Sir … is there any length of time during or immediately after the shooting that you can not account for the Lieutenant's whereabouts?" The SF questioned.

Paul looked at Rebecca. "I was called to the Pentagon immediately after the shooting took place. She wasn't there when I got home … she had gone for a jog. But she knew nothing about the shooting. I didn't even tell her why I got recalled."

The SF nodded. "How long were you gone?"

Paul bowed his head. "Approximately four hours." He shook his head. "I'm sorry Becca …"

"Paul!" Rebecca called while she was being hustled out by the SFs. "Look at me, Paul!" She fought the SFs holding her. Paul looked up. "You know me. You know I couldn't do this. Despite everything … I wouldn't…" Paul nodded. He watched her get dragged out and then sank into his seat, his face in his hands.

"You did what you could son." Hammond said softly.

"I might as well have slapped the cuffs onto her myself." Paul murmured.

"Major Davis, prepare to leave the mountain and head to the holding cells at Peterson. One of the lawyers from the legal department is already there. Co-ordinate with him on Lieutenant Jackson's release. Then as soon as you are able, I want you to take her to DC and figure this out. I want to know a way to clear both of my officers."

"Yes sir." Paul replied.

Peterson. "I'm telling you I don't know anything." Rebecca shot back.

"Gentlemen." The SGC lawyer entered with Paul right behind him. "Do you have any evidence that places my witness at the scene? Are her fingerprints on the weapon? Was she spotted at the cabin? Was she spotted at the hotel? Was she spotted anywhere with or near her father at all during that whole week?"

"No sir." The officer answered.

"Well then I must ask that you release her. Or if you have any more questions ask her in front of me." The lawyer replied. The officer shook his head and moved around to uncuff Rebecca.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, rubbing her wrists.

"Lieutenant Jackson and I are expected in DC to confer with the DA." Paul said, coming forward.

"I'm afraid I can't permit that sir." The officer replied. "Someone will have to vouch for her."

"Release her into my custody then." Paul answered without hesitation. "You can post an officer outside my house if you want…I don't care."

The officer stared at Paul for a moment. "If she disappears you do realize that you will be hauled into prison right along with her?"

"I understand that and I'll take the chance." Paul replied.

"Let's get the paperwork started." The lawyer said, leading the officer away.

"I want to see my father before we leave." Rebecca said quickly. The officer nodded and soon Jack was joining Rebecca and Paul. "Daddy … are you alright?"

"Yes." Jack said. He started to take Rebecca's hand but then noticed the guard glaring at him. "I'm sorry that you got dragged into this."

"I don't care about that." Rebecca said softly. "I'm being released into Major Davis' custody and we're going back to DC … we'll figure this out."

"Davis, you take care of my daughter." Jack replied.

"I will sir." Paul answered.

"I love you. We'll get you out." Rebecca said softly.

"I love you too." Jack replied. He smiled at his daughter before she and Paul exited. Paul signed the appropriate paperwork and then they were in the General's car and headed towards Colorado Springs.

"I figured you would need to pack some clothes." Paul said after a moment.

"Thank you." Rebecca murmured. She reached over and took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "For everything."

"Your welcome." Paul replied. "Wait for us out here." He instructed the driver when they arrived at Jack and Rebecca's house. They went up to the porch and Rebecca unlocked the door and Paul followed her inside.

"I'll be right back." She said, disappearing into the back of the house.

Paul looked around the living room. The mantel was now cluttered with both Jack and Rebecca's military awards. There were several pictures of the father and daughter along with one of a boy who Paul realized must have been Charlie. He was drawn to the picture towards the middle. It was one of Rebecca and Daniel. "I never looked at these the last time I was here. You look happy." He said when he heard someone come up to him.

Rebecca took the picture. "That was from my birthday party…it was the night Daniel proposed." She bit her lip. "I'm ready to go."

"Then let's go." Paul picked up her duffel bag and then led her out. He handed her bag off to the driver while Rebecca secured the house. The two of them got into the car and the Sergeant headed back towards Peterson.

Paul let them into his condo later on that night. "I'll take your stuff upstairs." He said, doing so.

Rebecca followed him. "I'm going to take a shower." She kissed him and then went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she jogged downstairs fresh from her shower and wearing a pair of sweats and a tank top. Paul was in the living room, sipping a glass of wine and looking at some papers. "Whatcha doing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Looking over the reports from the DA." Paul answered. He tilted his head back and kissed her. "Want some wine?"

"Love some." Rebecca replied. She went around and picked up the discarded report as Paul headed into the kitchen.

"Here." Paul said, coming back and handing her the glass.

"Thanks." Rebecca replied, taking a sip. Paul picked up another report and they sat in silence as they read.

Five minutes later, Rebecca threw the report on the coffee table in frustration and drained her wine glass in one gulp. "What?" Paul asked, looking up.

"Something doesn't make sense." She said standing.

"About what?" Paul asked, leaning forward. He watched Rebecca pace.

"I know my dad, Paul. If he was planning on doing something to Kinsey then he would have told me."

"Are you sure about that?"

"The only person who hates Kinsey more than him is me. I had to live through years of abuse. Daddy just heard about it."

"Maybe he was trying to protect you." Paul said reasonably. "Is that what's been bugging you?"

"No…" She bit her lip. "I don't know what's bugging me." She looked at Paul and then went over to him.

"We don't have to do this Becca." Paul said softly as she tossed the report on the coffee table and then straddled his lap.

"I need this." Rebecca replied, she cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Her hands found the hem of the Air Force Academy t-shirt that Paul was wearing and she pulled it off over his head before resuming their kiss.

Paul's hands combed through her hair as he pulled out the pins that held it in the bun. He dropped them on the coffee table and then eased Rebecca down onto the floor with him on top. They stripped each other quickly and made love on the floor of the living room. When they both reached completion, Paul cradled his crying lover in his arms. "It's alright baby. I'm here, we'll figure this out." He said, kissing her softly.

A couple hours later, Paul woke up alone in his bed. He reached over and grabbed a pair of boxers, quickly pulling them on and heading downstairs. "I'll have Paul fill me in …" Paul followed her voice into the living room where she was sitting on the floor; talking on her cell phone and wearing his discarded Air Force Academy t-shirt. "Is that all you found out? I know, thanks T. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"I take it that was Teal'c?" Paul asked, sitting on the floor next to her.

"Yeah." Rebecca replied. She turned and cuddled against his side. Her hand was on his stomach and her head was on his shoulder. "Paul?"

"Yeah babe?" Paul asked, kissing her forehead.

"Is it possible that the NID could be behind this?"

"I don't know."

Rebecca bit her lip and looked at him. "What about the foothold situation?"

"How did you find out about that?" Paul asked.

"Teal'c told me to ask you about it." She replied. "They told Jonas."

"Some aliens had some devices that could make an exact copy of a person." Paul replied. "The devices are at Area 51."

"Of specific people?"

"Yeah."

"And I take it my dad was one of them?"

"Of course."

"Think about it Paul, Kinsey was already established a threat to the NID when Daddy and I got him to turn over the information that got Hammond reinstated. Daddy and Hammond were both threats because as long as they are leading the SGC then the NID can't get a hold of any alien technology. They can get rid of Kinsey and my dad in one go. What about Hammond?"

"The alien that took his persona was killed while he was still wearing the device."

"Get my dad and Kinsey out of the way and then strong arm Hammond into retiring again. And they know that Daddy can't use this against them in court even if he was to find out because that would compromise the Stargate."

Paul nodded his agreement. "We need to meet with the DA in the morning," he glanced at the clock on his mantel. "Or rather later on this morning; we need to go back to bed." She let him lead her back up to his bedroom and the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms trying to figure out how they could use this information to help Jack.

Paul woke up, the next morning to find a note on Rebecca's pillow. 'Paul. I borrowed the Beemer to go to the store so I could get some stuff to make breakfast. I hope you don't mind. Be back soon. Love, Becca.' He smiled and placed the note on his bedside table before pulling on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He went downstairs to pour himself a cup of the coffee that he knew Rebecca had to have made before leaving.

Rebecca shifted the grocery bag she was carrying to her hip as she fumbled with Paul's keys. She finally found the front door key but when she went to insert it into the lock the door creaked open. "Paul?" She called. She set the bag down inside the door and reached into the table by the door. Rebecca pulled out the Beretta Paul kept there and eased into the house. She glanced into the kitchen where there was clearly a struggle. Rebecca ran for the stairs when she heard a noise upstairs. She readied the gun and started towards the master bedroom. Strong arms grabbed her from behind. Rebecca stomped on her attacker's foot and spun around her elbow connecting cleanly with the side of his head. She grabbed the attacker and forced him face first to the ground. Rebecca quickly straddled his waist her knees pinned his arms to the ground; she held him down by holding her hand to his throat and pressed the gun to the back of his head. "We're going to become fast friends and you're going to tell me what I want to know. You do know who I am right?"

"You're O'Neill's daughter." The man ground out.

"Good, then you know that I am my father's daughter and would not feel bad about pulling the trigger right?" The man nodded. "Are there anymore of your people in the house?"

"One."

"Where?"

"Master bedroom …"

"Is that where Major Davis is?" The man hesitated so Rebecca pressed his throat harder. "Is that where Major Davis is?"

"Yes … don't act so formal, Lt, we found your bag in his bedroom …" He stopped talking when Rebecca hauled him to his feet, her gun still pressed into his neck. She twisted his arm behind his back. The man walked into the master bedroom.

"Phillips …" The second man stopped talking when he saw Rebecca.

"Sit down." She ordered to Phillips, shoving him towards the bed. He sat and Rebecca turned her attention to the second man. She heard a moan and saw Paul roll onto his side. He was laying at the second man's feet. "Back away from the Major, nice and slow." He took a menacing step towards her and Rebecca leveled the gun on him. "Now." She followed his movements with the gun. "On the bed."

"Becca …" Paul moaned.

She was momentarily distracted and Phillips used that opportunity to tackle her. The gun went flying out of Rebecca's hand and skidded in front of the dresser. The second man was on his feet and snatching up the gun in an instant. He pointed it at Rebecca who was still laying on the floor. She looked up at him. "We're not supposed to kill them …" Phillips said, getting to his feet.

"We're not supposed to kill him. She doesn't matter." The second man answered. "Wouldn't that be just wonderful Major Davis?" He looked over to Paul, who was just starting to fully become aware of his surroundings. "Phillips, hold him down." The man went and obeyed the order.

Rebecca noticed that while he was talking to Paul that's where his attention was solely. She kicked up, grabbing the arm that was holding the gun between her legs. Rebecca pulled quickly causing him to fall off balance before she kicked to her feet. "You're first mistake is that you talked about killing me instead of just killing me." She stepped on the hand that was holding the gun, making him release it. Rebecca started to pick up the gun when the man grabbed her leg and tossed her into the dresser. She grunted in pain as her back and shoulder slammed into the wood. Paul used Phillips distraction to punch the bigger man. Rebecca came off the dresser, holding her shoulder. She ducked the fist that came flying towards her and delivered an uppercut that sent the man flying onto his back. Rebecca quickly snatched up the gun and pointed it at the man lying on the floor. Phillips moved towards her. Rebecca aimed her gun at him. "Don't … I'll shoot you, I swear to God!"

"Becca!" Paul yelled when the second man got up.

Rebecca turned and shoved the gun into the man's gut before pulling the trigger. She watched him crumple to the floor with a cold expression on her face. She turned back to Phillips, leveling the gun on him. "Your turn."

"Lieutenant," Sam said as she and Agent Barrett came into the bedroom.

"Freeze." Barrett ordered. All motion stopped in the room as some more agents came in and hauled Phillips away.

"Damn …" Rebecca wheezed, holding her shoulder as all of the fight flew out of her body. Paul was at her side in an instant. "I'm fine." She turned to Sam. "Daddy?"

"We've got enough evidence to clear him. He's going to meet us back at the base." Sam replied. "Oh … and you are no longer on probation. You've been cleared of all charges as well." She motioned for Agent Barrett and the two of them left the lovers. They watched a second group gather up the body of the second man and then leave the couple.

Paul pulled his love into his arms and held her tightly. He was trying to reassure himself that she was still alive and with him and it was the bad guy being taken to the morgue. "I've got some things to take care of here …" Paul started. "Like cleaning my carpet for one thing."

"I know." Rebecca replied. "I'll call you when I find out the next time I have leave." She kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He watched her pick up her duffle and head out. "Becca…" She turned back around to face him. "Thank you."

"No problem." Rebecca answered with a smile before heading out.


	29. Chapter 28 Disclosure

Chapter 28Disclosure

"Paul." Rebecca called. She walked into the condo and dumped her duffle bag in the doorway.

"In the kitchen." Paul called back. She went into the kitchen and found her lover bending to check whatever he had in the oven.

"Just what I always wanted to come home to … a clean house and my man getting ready to put dinner on the table." Rebecca said, going up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hard day at the office honey?" Paul asked, turning around and kissing her.

"Extremely." Rebecca replied. "Whatcha cooking?"

"Chicken tetrazzini." Paul answered. He turned back around and poured them each a glass of wine. "It's almost ready."

"I brought my guitar this time." Rebecca said with a wicked smile.

"Good … cause my dream as always been to be sung to by the woman I love." Paul said with a smile.

"Are you sure you're not gay Major?" Rebecca teased.

"I think that falls under don't ask don't tell Lieutenant." Paul answered, jokingly. He pulled Rebecca into his arms. "Seriously, I love my women too much to be gay."

"Your women, huh?" Rebecca asked. "Some competition I need to be worried about?"

"There is no competition for you baby, you know that. I love you, I love only you." He replied kissing her. They kissed until the timer went off. "Dinner's ready." Paul dished the food up and they ate in a companionable silence. After Paul loaded the dishwasher Rebecca lead him into the living room, only stopping long enough to snag her guitar case. Paul sat on the couch and Rebecca sat on the chair next to the couch. "It's beautiful Becca." Paul said when she pulled it out.

"My dad was always pretty good at picking out presents." Rebecca explained. She started playing softly before she started singing. "Thank God that you were by my side/Daytime, I'm fine/Everything is back to normal/Last night I thought that I would die/I had nightmares/I was so scared/Thank God that you were by my side/To hold me when I cry/I want to be strong/But I don't want to be alone tonight/I want to believe that I can save the world and make it right/But I believe it and you've got hero's faith/Right here in your arms is the safest the place/The safest place/It feels so real/You've shown me I could trust you/With emotions I had locked away/It was your touch, your words/They healed the deepest part of me/That only you can see/I want to be strong/But I don't want to be alone tonight/I want to believe that I can save the world and make it right/But I believe it and you've got hero's faith/Right here in your arms is the safest the place/As long as I am with you/As long as I can feel you/That's all I need to keep me going/On and on and on/I want to believe that I can save the world and make it right/I believe it and you've got hero's faith/Right here in your arms is the safest place/Right here in your arms is the safest place/The safest place/The safest place." She finished the last chorus and looked at him finally. Rebecca put her guitar down when she saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Baby …"

Paul looked up at her. "That was beautiful…"

"That's how I feel." Rebecca finished for him. She went over and hugged him. "I love you … you know that right? Come on I sang for you, it's your turn … and please don't tell me that you can't sing because I know that you can."

Paul took the guitar from her. He started to play and sing. "I set out on a narrow way, many years ago/Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road/But I got lost a time or two/Wiped my brow and kept pushing through/I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you/Every long lost dream lead me to where you are/Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars/Pointing me on my way/Into your loving arms/This much I know is true/That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you/Yes He did/I think about the years I spent/Just passing through/I like to have the time I lost and give it back to you/But you just smile and take my hand/You've been there/You understand/It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true/Every long lost dream led me to where you are/Others who broke my heart/They were like northern stars/Pointing me on my way/Into your loving arms/This much I know is true/That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you/And now I'm just rolling home/Into my lover's arms/This much I know is true/That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you/That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you." He put the guitar down and looked at her. She cupped his cheeks. She kissed him softly and then was surprised when Paul pulled her into his lap. They kissed again, this time more passionately.

"Let me take you up to bed." Paul said in a hoarse voice.

"You'll get no argument from me." Rebecca replied with a smile. Paul scooped her up into his arms and carried her up to his bedroom.

They were awakened the next morning to his phone ringing. Paul groaned and reached over Rebecca to answer it. "Davis." He smiled at the young woman who snuggled closer to him. "He what? Alright, I'll be right there." Paul paused for a minute. "Yes, Sir. I'll bring her along." Paul hung up the phone and kissed Rebecca. "Babe."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"Did you bring your uniform?"

"Why?" Rebecca questioned, sitting up.

"Didn't think so. Hammond's bringing it by on the way to the Pentagon. Kinsey's called a briefing … we're going to tell our allies about the Stargate program." Paul answered, getting out of bed. "You go ahead and take a shower, I'll get some coffee started." He pulled on a pair of sweats and headed downstairs.

When Rebecca emerged five minutes later, wearing sweats and a t-shirt, Paul handed her a cup of coffee and then went upstairs to take his own shower. She answered the door when the doorbell sounded. "General." Rebecca said, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lieutenant." Hammond replied, handing her the bag with her uniform in it.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" She asked.

"I'd love one." Hammond replied and followed her into the kitchen after shutting the door. He watched her move around the kitchen as if she lived there.

"Cream or sugar?" She asked, placing the cup in front of him.

"Black." Hammond replied, sipping the coffee.

"Sir, why am I going to be there?" Rebecca asked, hoisting herself up to sit on the counter next to the sink.

"Colonel Chekhov requested you. He wants you to be the one to talk about Dr. Jackson." Hammond replied.

"He did take a liking to you Becca." Paul said, coming into the kitchen doing up his tie.

"I'll just go slip into something a little less comfortable." Rebecca said, draining her coffee cup and putting it into the sink. She jumped down from the counter, grabbed the bag containing her uniform and went upstairs.

"Sir …" Paul started.

"It's alright Major, no one besides her father knows that she's here. And I won't say a thing." Hammond replied.

"Thank you Sir." Paul answered.

"She's happy." Hammond continued. "The girl that returned to the Mountain after Iraq was not the same girl that left for Iraq. And I know that you had something to do with it."

"Well, let's go." Rebecca said, coming back downstairs. Paul drove his car to the Pentagon but Rebecca almost insisted on riding with Hammond so he could bring her up to speed on the situation. The three of them entered the room together.

"Mr. Ambassador," Chekhov was saying, "I'm sure we can provide you with the necessary evidence…"

"That won't be necessary, Colonel." Hammond said as the three Air Force officers approached the group.

"General?" The British Ambassador asked.

"Lieutenant … Jackson, is it now?" Chekhov asked, smiling at Rebecca.

"Yes sir." Rebecca replied.

"It is good to see you again." Chekhov continued.

Rebecca smiled and Hammond looked at Paul who began to speak. "Gentleman, and ma'am, please be seated." They all sat and Paul stepped in front of a video screen and began. "Thank you. First and foremost Gentlemen, welcome to the Pentagon. Please forgive any security measure you've had to undergo in order to get here. In America, we try never to underestimate the competence or curiosity of our media. We've asked you here to inform you of a top secret operation the United States Air Force has been operating out of Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado. It's called the Stargate Program. With that, I turn the floor over to my colleague, Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson. She is a member of SG-1 which is the flagship team of the operation, a historian and was the wife of the man who made the program possible." Paul sat down.

Rebecca stood and took his place. She took a deep breath before punching a button to begin the presentation. "Gentlemen. The Stargate. The device itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists hoping to find a military application for the device successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive." She went on to the next slide and stopped to catch her breathe for a minute when her husband smiled back at her. "Until eight years ago when this man, Dr. Daniel Jackson, joined the program. Daniel successfully deciphered the symbols on the Gate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, Mr. Ambassadors, we have visited literally hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

"What?" The British ambassador asked.

"This is absurd." The French ambassador cried.

"I know it's a lot to process, Gentlemen." Hammond soothed. "The first time I saw the Gate activated, I could hardly believe my eyes…"

"It is true." Chekhov put in with a nod.

"You know about this?" The British ambassador questioned.

"The Russian government has been aware of the Stargate program for quite some time." The Russian answered.

"Are you quite serious?" The Brit scoffed. "Did your President not recently call Great Britain America's closest ally?"

"One of our own people illegally sold the Russians information which allowed them to temporarily operate their own program." Rebecca explained. She glanced at Paul who just nodded at her.

"You have one of these Stargates?" The French ambassador asked, looking at Chekhov.

"For a short time." Chekhov answered with a nod.

"How many of these bloody things are there?" The British ambassador asked.

"There was another Stargate. It was recovered from the bottom of the ocean two years ago." Chekhov explained.

"I don't understand." The Chinese ambassador said, looking around the room.

"SG1, Lieutenant Jackson's team, was trapped aboard an Asgard vessel." Paul explained. "They beamed aboard our Stargate as their means of escape."

"So the Gate the Russians recovered from the Pacific was the Gate first discovered in Egypt. We replaced that Gate with the one found in Antarctica five years ago." Rebecca picked up.

"That Stargate has since been destroyed." Hammond put in.

"The original Gate is back in Cheyenne Mountain under lease from the Russian government." Paul finished.

"The explosion of your nuclear submarine was a cover story for these events?" The Chinese Ambassador asked.

"Actually the Rostov explosion was to cover up the explosion of a crashed Goa'uld ship." Hammond answered.

"Whereas the Stargate was aboard an Asgard ship." Paul said, getting up to stand next to Rebecca. "The Asgard…obviously this is very confusing at first glance."

"Oh no, no, no, no." The British ambassador replied. "What could be more clear? There were two different sorts of alien ships. I follow completely. You know this is much more believable than the accidental loss of a Russian submarine. Although I am a bit dubious that not one, but two reported meteors in the last few years were in fact alien ships."

"Actually there were three." Rebecca said softly.

"Gentlemen." Kinsey said, walking in. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a meeting on the hill that couldn't be postponed."

"Senator." Hammond replied while Rebecca just glared at her step-father.

"General. What have I missed?" The Senator asked, pointedly ignoring his step-daughter.

"Your officers have been telling us several tall tales as you might say." The French ambassador answered.

"You're telling me you've been at this God knows how long and they don't even believe you?" Kinsey asked, finally looking at his step-daughter. "If that doesn't take the cake. Well I don't know what they've told you but it's true. The Stargate exists and they go through the damn thing on a daily basis."

"Does everyone in your government know about this?" The Brit asked.

"As Chairman of the Appropriations Committee, Senator Kinsey was given a full briefing." Hammond explained.

"The truth is, I demanded to know where all the money was going and believe you me, and we're talking about a lot of money." Kinsey replied. "I'm sure that what you're finding hard to believe is why we would come forward with any of this. Granted, the Chinese government has threatened to go public with information that contradicts one of our cover stories, but that isn't the only reason. The fact is, due in no small part to the actions of the Stargate program's flagship team, SG1, our planet is facing imminent danger."

"I don't believe this." Rebecca muttered. She took Kinsey's glare and returned it with one of her own.

"So, assuming this is not some sort of elaborate hoax and there are no television cameras ready to pop out at any moment, these aliens who threaten to destroy Earth even as we speak." The Brit finally said.

"The Goa'uld." Hammond supplied.

"They built the Stargate?" The British Ambassador asked, turning back to Rebecca and Paul.

"No sir." Rebecca answered. "The Gate system was built by a much older race, the Ancients that have long since disappeared. Now while the Goa'uld regularly use the Gate, they subjugate these transplanted human races with powerful ships that are capable of interstellar travel." She nodded at Paul and he sat back down.

"Such as the one that crashed into the Pacific Ocean?" The Chinese Ambassador asked.

Hammond nodded. "And the Goa'uld have dozens if not hundreds of these vessels."

Rebecca advanced the presentation. "This is a single hatak class vessel. Each Goa'uld System Lord operates entire fleets of these. Typically a Goa'uld flagship is several times this size. They also have mid range bombers called alkesh and small fighters known as death gliders.

"The Goa'uld are advanced of us in every way and there can be no doubt that they have hostile intentions." Hammond explained.

"Can we negotiate with them?" The British ambassador asked.

"The Goa'uld are a predatory species." Rebecca answered, shaking her head. "They will enslave a planet or in the face of resistance simply wipe out its inhabitants. They don't negotiate. Now we have witnessed Goa'uld attacks on several worlds. Their standard procedure is to begin with a long range assault launched from orbit designed to take out planetary defenses and install fear in the population. Once they've completed their orbital assault, they'll then be free to move in for tactical strikes against any remaining ground position. After that they'll put their troops on the ground. Each mother ship is capable of carrying hundreds if not thousands of warriors."

"It was high time you were all briefed on what we're up against." Kinsey replied.

"If what you are saying is true," the French ambassador began, "then the United States Government has unilaterally taken actions which have placed the whole world in jeopardy."

"Believe me, Mr. Ambassador, I know how you feel. When this was first brought to my attention, I insisted the Gate was too dangerous to remain in operation. Unfortunately, I was overruled." Kinsey said.

"With due respect, Senator, the President took your recommendation. And it nearly resulted in disaster." Hammond protested. "It was only because of the efforts of SG1 who violated your order to shut down the Gate, that we managed to survive."

"Oh and they've done a great job since." Kinsey drawled. "Under your tenure, haven't they General? You managed to defeat the Goa'uld known as Apophis only to see him replaced by another more dangerous one. Isn't that a fair assessment?"

"Admittedly Anubis appears to have technology that is far superior to that of any other Goa'uld but we could not have possibly foreseen his return to power among all the other System Lords." Rebecca protested.

"The point is, he's already tried to destroy the Earth on two occasions." Kinsey retorted.

"I'm sure you were getting to that." The British Ambassador replied, turning to the woman.

"Yes Sir." Rebecca answered. "About a year ago, we discovered an asteroid with a collision course with Earth."

"When you say asteroid," the French ambassador began. "I assume you mean spaceship."

"No sir, not this time." Rebecca answered. "We were fortunate to detect it at all. If it had have struck the planet there would have been no need for a cover story. It would have wiped out all life as we know it."

"We discovered that the asteroid had been deliberately set on a collision course with Earth by Anubis." Hammond explained. "Fortunately we managed to divert it in time."

"I should point out once again, gentlemen; it was Lieutenant Jackson and SG1 who saved us." Paul said softly.

"Are we expecting another attack?" The British ambassador asked.

"Anubis is currently consolidating his position amongst the other System Lords but it's only a matter of time before he turns his attention back to Earth." Rebecca answered. She looked at Hammond before continuing. "The nations represented in this room make up the bulk of this planet's military capacity. Our chances for successful resistance would be greatly improved if we would just work together." Hammond gave her a nod and a proud smile.

"This would require an unprecedented level of military co-operation as well as a commitment from all of you to maintain absolute secrecy." Chekhov picked up.

"I'm afraid that may be impossible." The Chinese ambassador replied. "If we're facing invasion, then we must warn our people so they can prepare."

"With all due respect Mr. Ambassador," Paul cut in, "we feel coming forward now would only result in widespread panic."

"As opposed to the panic that would result when alien troops begin marching through our streets?" The French ambassador asked.

"The government of China does not believe in keeping secrets from its people." The Chinese ambassador said.

"We're talking about a full scale attack from space. I'm afraid people are going to notice." The British ambassador quipped.

"We're hoping it won't come to that." Hammond replied. "As you now know, Stargate Command has managed to deal with several threats to the security of this planet without divulging any information to the general public."

"You've been lucky and you know it." Kinsey retorted.

"We also have damned good people." Hammond shot back. "We've given as good as we've gotten."

"On one occasion we managed to wipe out an entire fleet of mother ships." Rebecca replied.

"This SG1 I assume." The British ambassador replied.

"That's right." Hammond said.

"A significant achievement General but it sounds as though the circumstances will be difficult to duplicate." The British ambassador said after a pause.

"For all their advanced technology, the Goa'uld have a fatal flaw." Hammond replied. "Arrogance."

"We've been able to take advantage of the fact that they don't perceive us to be a serious threat." Rebecca put in.

"Clearly that's no longer the case." Kinsey snorted.

"The point is, they're not invincible." Rebecca retorted. "Our technology may be inferior, but it is effective."

"Very impressive." The British ambassador replied. "But nothing on Earth could go up against one of these mother ships."

"Mr. Ambassador," Hammond began, "our primary mission has been to obtain technology capable of defending this planet."

"And we've made significant progress towards that end." Rebecca replied.

"We've made progress." Kinsey snorted. "They jury's still out on significant."

"During the six years that the Stargate has been in operation we've acquired a working knowledge of certain alien technologies." Paul said with more patience then he felt. "We've tried to adapt those technologies for our own uses. Towards that end, two years ago we developed a hybrid fighter interceptor known as the X301. It was a combination of human technology and parts from two salvaged death gliders. Unfortunately the prototype failed to live up to expectations. After the failure of the X301 we began to concentrate on creating an entirely man made craft, with similar ability. The result was the X302."

"Do you mean to tell me that the United States Air Force is currently flying an interceptor that is capable of both aerial combat and space flight?" The Chinese ambassador asked.

"That's correct." Paul replied.

"This is unacceptable!" The Chinese Ambassador flared.

"Mr. Ambassador, I understand how you feel." Hammond intervened.

"With all due respect General, I don't think you do." The Chinese ambassador interrupted. "Your government has been operating this Stargate for six years, supposedly for the benefit of all mankind. Yet now we find out that you've been taking advantage of the situation. To create military hardware that radically alters the balance of power on this planet."

"The X302 was designed to defend against the Goa'uld. We have no intention of using it against our neighbors." Rebecca protested before Hammond could speak.

"And for that we have only your word." The Chinese ambassador shot back.

"The United States has had such capabilities for some time, but have not used them on other nations." Chekhov pointed out.

"Are there any other new technologies that we need to know about?" The French ambassador asked.

"Might as well tell them General, they're gonna find out sooner or later." Kinsey replied with a smirk.

"Ever since we encountered a Goa'uld mother ship, we have been working to find a viable counter measure." Hammond said.

"Prometheus was designed to carry a complement of eight X302 fighters. And it was one of several planned." Paul explained.

"I must contact my government immediately." The Chinese Ambassador fumed.

Hammond nodded at Rebecca. "Mr. Ambassador." The Lieutenant began, turning on the charm. Chekhov smiled as he remembered her doing the same to him. "We volunteered this information in the spirit of co-operation. We're trying to create a coalition to defend the entire world."

"Under your leadership?" The Chinese ambassador asked, not at all phased by the pretty Lieutenant's charm.

"We have the experience." Hammond said simply.

"I'm sorry General, but it may be impossible to achieve an agreement as long as the Stargate and resulting technologies remain solely under the control of the United States military." The Chinese Ambassador answered.

"What do you suggest?" The British Ambassador questioned.

"We could move the gate to a neutral location and create a permanent staff, drawn from all five nations." The French Ambassador offered.

"I'm afraid we can't agree to that." Hammond protested.

"Well that choice may finally not be up to you." The Chinese Ambassador declared haughtily. "Once the rest of the world learns of the Stargate, they may well demand it."

"We support the United States." Chekhov said firmly.

"And what are you getting in exchange for this support?" The Chinese ambassador almost snarled.

"Gentleman, please!" Kinsey intervened. "Perhaps I can offer a compromise. Please? I sympathize with the ambassador's position. A device as powerful as the Stargate in the hands of a military organization. It's a recipe for abuse. Despite everyone's best intentions."

"What are you suggesting?" The Chinese ambassador questioned.

"We have a civilian agency known as the NID." Kinsey started. He spoke quickly over Rebecca's muttered, 'son of a bitch.' "Now its mandate has been to keep an eye on top secret projects like the Stargate program, and has done so from the beginning. I propose that we give this organization direct control over the gate, effective immediately."

"You can't be serious." Rebecca almost shouted. She only kept her temper in check because of Hammond's looks at her due to her earlier outburst.

"I'm completely serious Lieutenant." Kinsey replied, with the same smile he had on his face every time he beat her. "The NID is the only organization besides the Air Force, that has the knowledge, experience and skill to run the Stargate."

"They tried to kill you Senator." Paul protested.

"Come now, Major." Kinsey cajoled. "Those were rogue agents working for outside interests. Under the NID I'm sure that we can determine a suitable level of participation for all the great nations represented here at this table."

"Senator could we speak in private?" Hammond demanded … not asked.

"I find your reluctance to relinquish military control of the gate disturbing General." The Chinese ambassador said with a little smirk.

"You'd de a lot better to trust the United States Air Force than the NID Mr. Ambassador." Hammond replied.

"The General has an understandable personal prejudice against the organization." Kinsey said in a patronizing tone.

"Personal prejudice?" Rebecca snorted.

"Senator, their record speaks for itself." Hammond said, shaking his head at his second in command's daughter.

Rebecca recovered quickly. "We're talking about a borderline criminal organization whose true mandate has always been to acquire alien technology at any cost."

"If the threat posed by this Anubis is as serious as you say, acquiring alien technology should be our first priority." The French ambassador replied.

"Tell that to the people of Madrona sir." Rebecca retorted. "The NID stole a weather control device from that planet causing a complete destabilization of their atmosphere. They would have died if SG1 hadn't have tracked down the culprits and retrieved the device."

"Even after we managed to shut down their operation here on Earth they continued to steal from an off world base." Paul continued. "But they stole from the wrong aliens."

"Granted the NID has employed some questionable methods in the past, but we're all agreed the status quo won't do." Kinsey cut in. "And I would hesitate to point fingers, General Hammond, that you and Jack O'Neill, who is the Lieutenant's father by the way … she's not an innocent member of the SGC without personal motives, are still in charge of the Stargate program."

Rebecca albeit slammed her hands on the table at the Senator's little aside. Paul grabbed her wrist to keep her from speaking. He could feel her shaking with barely controlled rage. Hammond spoke. "If you're questioning our record …"

"I'm questioning your competence." Kinsey retorted. "But, if you want to look at your record in the company of these fine gentlemen that's just fine. Each of these reports details an incident in which the operation of the Stargate program has brought this planet to the brink of destruction. For example, four years ago despite indications of extreme danger you opened a wormhole to a planet that was in the process of being destroyed by a black hole."

"That was unforeseeable!" Paul protested.

"Gravitational and time distortions had been translated back through the gate, which you had been unable to disengage. And the Earth came within a hair's breadth of being torn apart." Kinsey continued as if Paul hadn't spoken.

Paul directed a glare at the Senator. "Gentlemen and ma'am, would you excuse me." Everyone nodded at Paul left quickly.

"We did manage to shut down the gate by directing an explosive device through the wormhole…" Hammond began.

Rebecca cut him off. "And I believe it was Jack O'Neill, my father, who risked his life to pull it off."

"You believe?" Kinsey asked sarcastically.

"I was in Iraq at the time … sir! That particular event occurred before I joined the SGC." Rebecca retorted. The two glared at each other for a long moment.

"Then how can you speak on it Lieutenant?" Kinsey asked.

"It is part of my job to be knowledgeable about all missions … past and present." Rebecca replied.

"What else do we have here?" Kinsey almost mocked. "Ah yes, isn't it true that while under your command the Stargate facility has been completely overrun by alien life forms."

"The situation was successfully contained." Hammond replied.

"The situation should never have arisen. Not if you had been doing your job." Kinsey shot back. "And these incidents are just the tip of the iceberg. Face it General, under your command the Stargate program has lurched from one crisis to the next. Never averting disaster by anything more than the skin of its teeth. We can't afford to let you roll the dice any longer."

"Gentlemen, would you excuse us please?" Rebecca asked when Paul slipped back into the room. The ambassadors all nodded and Hammond and Rebecca went over to the Major.

"Made a few phone calls sir," Paul whispered, "turns out Senator Kinsey's moving from appropriations to intelligence oversight."

"Which would put him in a position of direct power over the NID." Hammond replied.

"He's manipulated this whole situation to gain control of the Stargate." Rebecca muttered.

"I may have my own ace up my sleeve." Hammond said with a wink. "Lieutenant, I want you to talk to them about your husband's field of expertise."

"Which is?" Rebecca asked.

"Ambassadors to other worlds." Hammond replied. Rebecca nodded and they moved back over to the table.

"Now, where were we?" Kinsey asked as Rebecca retook her place at the front.

Rebecca took a deep breath and then began speaking. "Gentlemen, I realize we're in no position to make demands here. We're trying to reach a consensus. But before you go back to your leaders and make your recommendations I want you to consider something. Whoever is running the Stargate will be acting as representatives of this planet throughout the galaxy. They will be our ambassadors. Meeting other races, establishing ties with other worlds. It is true that in the six years we've been running the Stargate we've made enemies, but we've also made friends. I believe we've acquitted ourselves with honor. My husband died believing in this program. He died honorably in the service of his country. He believed in helping people. It didn't matter to him if they were from Earth or another planet. He believed in doing what was right … what was honorable. He believed in treating every race that we've come across in a peaceful and civilized manner. Please don't make a mockery of what became his life work. If you decide to turn the SGC over to the NID then that's exactly what you'll be doing. For every enemy that we've made there is at least one planet who we've helped in some way. Those people are our friends and in the spirit of friendship if the time came those that are able will help us." She smiled at Hammond. "On that score I stand by the record."

"You make an interesting case Lieutenant." The Chinese ambassador said in a patronizing tone. Rebecca's heart fell. "However I must take this matter back to my government and recommend full disclosure to our people."

"I must do the same, though I admit Senator's Kinsey's proposal is…interesting." The French ambassador agreed.

"Thank you Mr. Ambassador." Kinsey said with a smile.

Rebecca smiled again when Thor beamed in. "Hello?" The British ambassador started.

"Hello." Thor replied. "I am Thor, supreme commander of the Asgard fleet."

"Hi Thor." Rebecca said.

"Hello, Rebecca Jackson." Thor answered. "I extend my sympathy to you on the death of Dr. Jackson."

"Thank you for coming Thor." Hammond said quickly when the Lieutenant's eyes misted over.

"It is my pleasure General Hammond. The Asgard are in your debt." Thor replied.

"Your debt?" The British ambassador asked.

"SG1 under the command of General Hammond, has saved my people and yours on many occasions. We are not only allies against the Goa'uld, we are true friends." Thor answered.

"Commander Thor, my name is…" Kinsey started.

"Senator Kinsey." Thor interrupted. "O'Neill and Rebecca Jackson suggested I send you to a distant planet for your actions here but I am reasonably certain their statements were in jest."

"And his title is Supreme Commander, actually." Rebecca pointed out. Paul smiled and glanced down at his folder to keep from laughing.

"I'm sure they were Commander …" Kinsey muttered.

"Supreme Commander." Thor corrected. "It is the opinion of the Asgard High Council that Stargate Command should be left in the very capable hands of General Hammond and his team. And while our continued friendship with Earth is not contingent on that, it is preferred."

"You came all this way, just to tell us that?" The British ambassador asked in amazement.

"And to install Asgard designed shields and weapons on Prometheus. A small token of thanks for SG1's recent efforts in securing our galaxy, and yours, from certain destruction." Thor replied.

"I see." The British ambassador replied. By the look on his face, he didn't.

"I hope I have been successful in convincing you." Thor replied. "Good day General Hammond, Rebecca Jackson."

"Always a pleasure Thor." Hammond answered for both of them. "Please drop in any time." Thor beamed out.

"Well. That settles it then. You have our support General." Said the British ambassador.

"Thank you Ambassador." Hammond replied.

"Ours as well." The French ambassador said slowly.

"And the continued support of Russia." Chekhov said, smiling at Rebecca.

Rebecca returned his smile. "It's much appreciated sir." She smiled at Paul who was starting to look a little jealous of all the smiles the Russian Colonel was giving his lover.

"While I still have my reservations. I believe my government will agree that, for the time being, the Stargate is in the right hands." The Chinese ambassador said slowly.

"Senator?" General asked, turning to Kinsey.

"I'll say this General. Well played." Kinsey muttered before leaving.

"I'll see you on Monday, Lieutenant." Hammond said, getting up to leave.

"Yes sir." Rebecca replied. She returned to Paul's side as the room emptied. Rebecca stood back for a moment and watched her lover angrily shove folders into his briefcase. "Are you upset because Colonel Chekhov likes me?" She smirked when her lover didn't answer her and decided to try a different attack. "You gave some very passionate arguments, Major Davis." She husked, running her fingers over his hip.

Paul's breath caught and his brain stopped working for a full thirty seconds. He knew that he was angry over something but damned if he could remember what it was. Paul reigned in his self control to keep from throwing his lover onto the table. That would be a perfect way to end both of their careers. "You were pretty passionate yourself, Lieutenant Jackson."

Rebecca moved closer, still idly playing with his hip. She leaned up and whispered into his ear. "Then take me home and I'll show you how passionate I can be." Knowing that with the way they were standing her actions were blocked from the camera in the room, she licked the outside of his ear causing him to shiver involuntarily and let out a little moan. Rebecca pulled back and smiled at him before walking out of the room. Paul growled under his breath and hurried to catch up with her.


	30. Chapter 29 All the World's a Stage

Chapter 29All the World's a Stage

"Paul I don't want to do this." Rebecca protested as he dragged her to the audition.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Paul cajoled. "You said yourself that you haven't done anything like this since high school. Besides it's for a good cause … the VFW."

"Only on one condition … you audition too." Rebecca replied before walking inside.

"Becca …" Paul started running after her.

Rebecca turned in the doorway and smiled at him. "But it's for the VFW." Paul laughed and kissed her. He took her hand and they entered the auditorium.

A couple weeks later. "Why are we here General?" Jack groused as SG1 followed the General into the auditorium.

"It's for a good cause." Hammond replied.

"Why isn't Lieutenant Jackson here?" Jonas asked.

"She has a prior engagement." Hammond replied with a smile. He was the only person that knew that Rebecca was in this show and she had sworn him to secrecy. The lights dimmed as they took their seats.

The music on stage came on as the first number started. Four doors were cut out at the back of the stage and there was a woman behind each screen dancing and singing the chorus. The first three women came out wearing outfits that left little to the imagination. Jack looked questioningly at his commanding officer. "My God …" he muttered as the last screen came down and Rebecca strolled out wearing a black bra, camo pants and nothing else. She didn't seem ashamed and with her body had no reason to be. Hammond smirked as the rest of the team was shocked.

She lifted the microphone to her lips and sang with an ease that the rest of the team, with the exception of her father, didn't know that she possessed. "Hey, hey, hey/The touch of her skin feeling silky smooth under all that lace made the savage beast inside roar until he cried more, more, more, more." She sang the last and jumped in place a couple of times. "Now he's back home doing nine to five/He turns off to sleep the memories keep … more/Getcha, getcha ya, ya dada/Getcha, getcha ya, ya here/Mocha choca latta, ya, ya/Creole Lady Marmalade." They finished out the number and headed backstage.

"Did you know about this?" Jack asked, turning to his CO.

"Her performing or her outfit?" Hammond asked.

"Both." Jack snapped.

"Her performing yes, the outfit no." Hammond replied. Even he started in shock as the next performer came out on stage.

Paul caught eyes with Rebecca who was standing offstage. He started to sing. "My gift is my song and this one's for you/And you can tell everybody that this is your song/It may be quite simple but now that it's done/Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/How wonderful life is now you're in the world." He looked out at the audience as his confidence grew. "I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss/Well some of these verses, well they got me quite cross/But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song/It's for people like you that keep it turned on/So excuse me for forgetting, but these things I do/You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue/ Anyway the thing is well I really mean/Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen/And you can tell everybody, this is your song/It may be quite simple but, now that it's done/I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/How wonderful life is now that you're in the world/I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/How wonderful life is now that you're in the world." Paul gave a small bow at the applause. "Ladies and gentlemen, I know that more than just her outfit wowed you the first time she came onstage. Air Force Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson." He smiled and then exited.

Jack snatched the program from Hammond's hands. "Major Paul Davis, United States Air Force sang 'Your Song' from _Moulin Rouge_. Now, Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson, United States Air Force is going to sing 'One Day I'll Fly Away' from _Moulin Rouge_."

Rebecca came on, microphone in hand, wearing the outfit from her earlier number. "I follow the night, can't stand the light/When will I begin to live again?" She came forward and began the chorus. "One day I'll fly away/Leave all this to yesterday/What more could your love do for me/When will love be through with me/Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends/One day I'll fly away/Leave all this to yesterday/Why live life from dream to dream, and dread the day when dreaming ends/One day I'll fly away … fly, fly away." She left the stage and changed into a red evening gown.

After the next song they entered the stage on either side. Paul began as soon as the lights came up. "Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts up where we belong. All you need is love."

"Please don't start that again." Rebecca replied, falling into character.

"All you need is love." Paul sang.

"A girl has got to eat." Rebecca shot back.

"All you need is love." Paul sang again.

"Or she'll end up on the street." Rebecca replied, still not singing.

"All you need is love." Paul repeated.

"Love is just a game." Rebecca sang.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me." Paul sang, moving over to her.

"The only way of loving me baby, is to pay a lovely fee." Rebecca sang, pushing at his chest.

"Just one night, give me just one night." Paul pleaded as they circled each other.

"There's no way cause you can't pay." Rebecca laughed at him.

"In the name of love, one night in the name of love." Paul continued to plead.

"You crazy fool, I won't give into you." Rebecca answered, walking away from him.

"Don't." Paul stopped her. "Leave me this way/I can't survive without your sweet love/Oh baby, don't leave me this way."

"You think that people would have had enough of silly love songs."

"I look around me and I see it isn't so, no."

"Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know cause here I go again/Love lifts us up where we belong." He grabbed her by the waist. "Where eagles fly on a mountain high."

Rebecca pushed him away. "Love makes us act like we are fools/Throw our lives away for one happy day."

"We could heroes, just for one day."

"You will be mean."

"No I won't."

"And I … I'll drink all the time."

"We should be lovers."

"We can't do that."

"We should be lovers and that's a fact."

"Though nothing can keep us together." Rebecca sang, putting her hand on his chest.

"We could steal time just for one day." Paul sang, taking her hand.

Rebecca joined in. "We could be heroes forever and ever/We could be heroes forever and ever/We could be heroes."

Paul held her hand. "Just because I will always love you." Rebecca did some vocalizing at the end.

"How wonderful life is." She sang drawing closer to him.

"Now you're in the world." They finished together before Paul took both their microphones in one hand and pulled her to him for a kiss.

He handed her back her microphone as the music for the next song started. They stood staring at each other as the instrumental played. Paul lifted his microphone and began to sing. "Never knew I could feel like this/Like I've never seen the sky before/Want to vanish inside your kiss/Every day I love you more and more/Listen to my heart can you hear it sing/Telling me to give you everything/Seasons may change winter to spring/But I love you, until the end of time/Come what may/Come what may/I will love you until my dying day."

Rebecca smiled at him through her tears and started to sing. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place/Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace."

They sang together. "Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste."

Rebecca smiled again. "It all revolves around you."

They sang out together again. "And there's no mountain too high/No river too wide/Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side/Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide."

"But I love you." Paul sang.

"I love you." She echoed.

"Until the end of time." Paul finished.

"Come what may." They sang together. "Come what may/I will love you until my dying day/Oh, come what may/Come what may/I will love you."

"I will love you." Rebecca sang. "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place."

"Come what may." They sang again. "Come what may/I will love you until my dying day." Paul kissed her again and then another man came onstage and took Rebecca away from Paul.

"They played the in love angle very well don't you think?" Hammond whispered to Jack. Rebecca's father simply glared at his CO.

Paul, frozen in place, watched as Rebecca started doing a tango with the man while the said man sang Roxanne. Paul started to sing. "His eyes upon your face/His hand upon your hand/His lips caress your skin … it's more than I can stand." He watched Rebecca tango with the second man. The man continued to sing his song while Paul sang over him. "Why is my heart full of feelings I can't fight/You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me and please believe me when I say I love you." The vocals died out and the tango grew more intense. Rebecca kept glancing over at Paul but her partner kept her dancing. Paul started singing again with more fire than before. "Why is my heart full of feelings I can't fight." Paul walked away from her and the man and towards the audience. The dance became a dizzying pace and then the lights blacked out. They came back on with the second man gone, Rebecca lay on the ground and Paul stood over her. The lights went back out again and Paul helped her to her feet. They went offstage under the deafening applause.

Rebecca changed quickly into a short black dress and went back out. The lights were low as Rebecca started to sing. "The French are glad to die for love/They delight in fighting duels/But I prefer a man who lives and gives … expensive jewels." The lights came up. "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend." The other girls came out. "A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental on your humble flat or help you feed your helpless cat." They started to dance. "Men grow cold as girls grow old and we all lose our charms in the end/But square cut or pear shaped these rocks don't lose their shape/Diamonds are a girl's best friend/Tiffany/Cartier/Cause we are living in a material world and I am a material girl." She and the dancers continued with the chorography. "Black star, ross call/Talk to me Major Davis, tell me all about it." Paul came onstage. She danced over to him and they started to dance together. "There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer."

"But diamonds are a girl's best friend." Paul sang.

"There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer thinks your…"

"Awful nice." Paul sang, grabbing her butt.

She shook her finger and shoved him away. "But get that ice or else no dice." The girls around then sang the chorus. She and Paul eased into the chorography again. "Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses/Cause diamonds are a girl's best friend." Rebecca finished.

The dancers dispersed leaving just Paul and Rebecca on the stage. "Rebecca are you okay, cause you've been a little standoffish this entire show?" Paul asked, turning to Rebecca when the song was over.

"Yeah, Paul I'm fine." Rebecca replied. "I just keep hearing things about you and those other women?"

"You mean the dancers?" Paul asked, he pointed at the dancers behind him who all winked and waved.

"Paul, you've got to learn to take this relationship seriously." Rebecca said, taking his hand. She started singing. "Once you would hang around me/Hang around me night and day/I thought love had found me when we became that way."

"Oh sure …" Paul started. He glared at her when she snatched her hand away and interrupted him.

Rebecca pointed at him. "Now, it's a different story/You're not a one girl man/I've heard you're in your glory playing the dapper dan."

"Well I am a natural." Paul said smugly.

"You may tell me you're a saint/But listen to my complaint/What's the use of hanging around with you?" Rebecca started.

"What?" Paul asked shocked.

"Hanging around with you/Hanging around with you, dearie/I never know/I never know just where I stand/What's the use of banging around with you?"

"Huh?" Paul asked in confusion.

"Banging around with you/Banging around with you, dearie/You've got to give this little girl a bigger hand." Rebecca continued.

"I have given you…" Paul started.

"You're not acting the beau that I once used to know/I'm beginning to see that I'm likely to be on the shelf/If you want me hanging around with you/Hanging around with you/Hanging around with you, dearie/You've gotta learn/You've gotta learn to be yourself."

"Oh, no." Paul protested. He began to sing. "I simply must deny it/I swear it isn't true/My heart is on a diet darling except for you."

"That's not what I heard." Rebecca protested, turning her back on him and crossing her arms.

Paul placed his hand on her shoulder. "When I'm with other damsels/Really I don't go far/I try to tell those damsels just what a peach you are."

"They think I'm a peach?" Rebecca asked in confusion.

"I'm so misunderstood/Though I've tried to be so good/Oh, what's the use of hanging around with you/Hanging around with you/Hanging around with you dearie/I never know just where I'm at/What's the use of banging around with you/Banging around with you/Banging around with you dearie." Paul started to walk away. "Oh, I'm afraid you're forcing me to leave you flat."

"Flat." Rebecca joined in, grabbing his wrist.

"Oh boy." Paul started.

"Please don't be in a huff/It was only a bluff/Everything is in vain/If you mean to remain so upstage/If you want me hanging around with you." Rebecca sang.

They sang together. "Hanging around with you/Hanging around with you dearie."

Rebecca took over. "You've gotta learn/You've gotta learn to act … you're agent called the backup dancers fell through."

"I love this girl." Paul replied.

"You've gotta learn/You've gotta learn to act your age." They finished together. Paul kissed her hand and then walked off stage as the next song started. "Jamie is over and Jamie is gone/Jamie's decided it's time to move on/Jamie has new dreams he's building upon/And I'm still hurting/Jamie's arrive at the end of the line/Jamie's convinced that the problems are mine/Jamie is probable feeling just fine/And I'm still hurting/What about lies, Jamie/What about things/That you swore to be true/What about you, Jamie/What about you/Jamie is sure something wonderful dies/Jamie decides/It's his right to decide/Jamie's got secrets he doesn't confide/And I'm still hurting/Go and hide and run away/Run away, run away and find something better/Go and ride the sun away/Run away, like it's simple/Like it's right/Give me a day Jamie/Bring back the lies/Hang them back on the wall/Maybe I'd see/How you could be/So certain that we/Had no chance at all/Jamie is over and where can I turn/Covered with scars/I did nothing to earn/Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn/But that wouldn't change the fact/That wouldn't speed the time/Once the foundation's cracked/And I'm/Still hurting."

Rebecca took a step forward as the music for the next song started. "I guess I can't believe you really came/And that we're sitting on this pier/See, I'm smiling/That means I'm happy that you're here/I stole this sweater from a costume shop/It makes me look like Daisy Mae/See, we're laughing/I think we're gonna be okay/I mean, we'll have to try a little harder/And bend things to and fro/To make this love as special/As it was five years ago/I mean, you made it to Ohio/Who knows where else we can go/I think you're really gonna like this show/I'm pretty sure it doesn't suck/See, you're laughing and I'm smiling/By a river in Ohio/And you're mine/We're doing fine/I think we both can see what could be better/I'll own when I was wrong/With all we've had to go through/We'll end up twice as strong/And so we'll start again this weekend/And just keep rolling along/I didn't know you had to go so soon/I thought we had a little time/Look, whatever, if you have to/Then you have to, so whatever/It's all right/We'll have tonight/You know what makes me crazy/I'm sorry, can I say this/You know what makes me nuts/The fact that we could be together/Here together/Sharing our night/Spending our time/And you are gonna choose someone else to be with/No, you are/Yes, Jamie, that's exactly what you're doing/You could be here with me/Or be there with them/As usual, guess which you pick/No, Jamie, you do not have to go to another party/With the same twenty jerks you already know/You could stay with your wife on her fucking birthday/And you could, God forbid, even see my show/And I know in your soul it must drive you crazy/That you won't get to play with your little girlfriends/No, I'm not, no I'm not/And the point is, Jamie/That you can't spend a single day that's not about/You and you and nothing but you/"Mahvelous" novelist, you/Isn't he wonderful, just twenty-eight/The savior of writing/You and you and nothing but you/Miles and piles of you/Pushing through windows and bursting through walls/En route to the sky/And I..." Rebecca abruptly stopped singing and stared into the audience. She took a breath. "I swear to God I'll never understand/How you can stand there straight and tall/And see I'm crying/And not do anything at all." She bowed and exited the stage.

Paul came onstage quickly and raised his microphone. "Did I just hear an alarm start ringing/Did I see sirens go flying past/Though I don't know what tomorrow's bringing/I've got a singular impression/Things are moving too fast." Paul walked forward as he sang the next part. "I'm gliding smooth as a figure skater/I'm riding hot as a rocket blast/I just expected it ten years later/I've got a singular impression/Things are moving too fast/And you say, "Oh, no/Step on the brakes/Do whatever it takes/But stop this train/Slow, slow! The light's turning red"/But I say: No! No/Whatever I do/I barrel on through/And I don't complain/No matter what I try/I'm flying full speed ahead/I'm never worried to walk the wire/I won't do anything just "half-assed"/But with the stakes getting somewhat higher/I've got a singular impression things are moving too fast/I found a woman I love/And I found an agent who loves me/Things might get bumpy but/Some people analyze every detail/Some people stall when they can't see the trail/Some people freeze out of fear that they'll fail/But I keep rollin' on/Some people can't get success with their art/Some people never feel love in their heart/Some people can't tell the two things apart/But I keep rollin' on/Oh, oh - maybe I can't follow through/But oh, oh - what else am I supposed to do/I dreamed of writing like the high and mighty/Now I'm the subject of a bidding war/I met my personal Aphrodite/I'm doing things I never dreamed of before/We start to take the next step together/Found an apartment on Seventy-Third/The Atlantic Monthly's printing my first chapter/Two thousand bucks without rewriting one word/I left Columbia and I don't regret it/I wrote a book and Sonny Mehta read it/My heart's been stolen/My ego's swollen/I just keep rollin' along/And I think/Well, well, what else is in store/Got all this and more before twenty-four/It's hard not to be sure/I'm spinning out of control/Out of control." Paul spun in a quick circle and then stopped by planting his feet. "I'm feeling panicked and rushed and hurried/I'm feeling outmaneuvered and outclassed/But I'm so happy I can't get worried/About this singular impression/I've got a singular impression things are moving too fast."

Paul bowed slightly as the music for the next song started. "Will you share your life with me/For the next ten minutes/For the next ten minutes/We can handle that/We could watch the waves/We could watch the sky/Or just sit and wait/As the time ticks by/And if we make it till then/Can I ask you again/For another ten/And if you in turn agree/To the next ten minutes/And the next ten minutes/Till the morning comes/Then just holding you/Might compel me to/Ask you for more/There are so many lives I want to share with you/I will never be complete until I do." Paul fell onto one knee in the middle of the stage. He pulled out an engagement ring.

Rebecca came out onto the stage behind him. "I'm not always on time/Please

don't expect that from me/I will be late/But if you can just wait/I will make it eventually/Not like it's in my control/Not like I'm proud of the fact/But anything other than being exactly on time/I can do." She walked towards him. "I don't know why people run/I don't know why things fall through/I don't know how anybody survives in this life/Without someone like you/I could protect and preserve/I could say no and goodbye/But why, Jamie, why?" Rebecca went to stand behind him. She sang to his back. "I want to be your wife/I want to bear your child/I want to die/Knowing I/Had a long, full life in your arms/That I can do/Forever, with you"

Paul rose and started to sing. He placed the engagement ring on her finger. "Will you share your life with me?"

"Forever." Rebecca answered.

"For the next ten lifetimes?" Paul continued.

"Forever, Jamie." Rebecca replied.

"For a million summers." Paul sang, stretching his hand out to her.

She took his hand as they sang together. "Till the world explodes/Till there's no one left/Who has ever known us apart."

Paul pulled her closer to him. "There are so many dreams/I need to see with you…"

"There are so many years/I need to be with you…" Rebecca sang.

"I will never be complete."

"I will never be alive."

Paul took her into his arms as he sang. "I will never change the world/Until I do."

"I do."

"I do." Paul slipped a wedding ring on her finger.

"I do." Rebecca slipped a wedding ring on his finger.

"I do." They sang together smiling. She kissed him softly and then walked offstage.

Paul smiled at the audience as the introduction to the next song played. He glanced down at his wedding ring. "Everyone tells you that the minute you get married/Every other woman in the world suddenly finds you attractive/Well, that's not true/It only affects the kind of women you always wanted to sleep with/But they wouldn't give you the time of day before/And now they're banging down your door/And falling to their knees/At least that's what it feels like because you/Can/Not/Touch/Them/In fact, you can't even look at them/Close your eyes, close your eyes, close your eyes/Except your sitting there/Eating your corned beef sandwich/And all of a sudden this pair of breasts walks by and smiles at you/And you're like "That's not fair"/And in a perfect world/A miracle would happen/And every girl would fly away/And it'd be me and Cathy/And nothing else would matter/But it's fine, it's fine, it's fine, I mean I'm happy/And I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine, It's not a problem/It's just a challenge, it's a challenge to resist temptation/And I have to say that what exacerbates the problem/Is I'm at these parties/I'm the center of attention/I'm the grand fromage/And here she comes/"Let's get a cup of coffee/Will you look at my manuscript"/And I'm showing her my left hand/I'm gesticulating with my left hand/And then WHOOMP! There's Cathy/Cause she knows/(They always know)/And there's that really awkward moment/Where I try to show/I wasn't encouraging this/(Though of course I sort of was)/And I don't want to look whipped in front of this woman/Which is dumb—I shouldn't care what she thinks/Since I can't fuck her anyway/And in a perfect world/A miracle would happen/And every girl would look like Mister Ed/And it's be me and Cathy/And nothing else would matter/But it's fine, it's fine, it's fine/You know I love her/And it's fine, it's fine, it's fine/It's what I wanted/And I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine/It's not a problem/It's just a challenge/It's a challenge to resist/Temptation."

Paul stopped for a minute and looked out at the audience. He started before the music did. "There are people/And they are publishing my book/And there's a party that they are throwing/And while you've made it very clear that you're not going/I will be going/And that's done/But what's it really about/Is it really about a party, Cathy/Can we please for a minute stop blaming/And say what you feel/Is it just that you're disappointed/To be touring again for the summer/Did you think this would all be much easier/Than it's turned out to be/Well, then talk to me, Cathy/Talk to me." Paul ran his hand through his hair. "If I didn't believe in you/We'd never have gotten this far/If I didn't believe in you/And all of the ten thousand women you are/If I didn't think you could do/Anything you ever wanted to/If I wasn't certain that you'd come through somehow/The fact of the matter is, Cathy/I wouldn't be standing here now/If I didn't believe in you/We wouldn't be having this fight/If I didn't believe in you/I'd walk out the door and say/"Cathy, you're right"/But I never could let that go/Knowing the things about you I know/Things, when I met you four years ago, I knew/It never took much convincing/To make me believe in you/Don't we get to be happy, Cathy/At some point down the line/Don't we get to relax/Without some new tsuris/To push me yet further from you/If I'm cheering on your side, Cathy/Why can't you support mine/Why do I have to feel/I've committed some felony/Doing what I always swore I would do/I don't want you to hurt/I don't want you to sink/But you know what I think/I think you'll be fine/Just hang on and you'll see/But don't make me wait till you do/To be happy with you/Will you listen to me/No one can give you courage/No one can thicken your skin/I will not fail so you can be comfortable, Cathy/I will not lose because you can't win." He stopped and shook his head. "If I didn't believe in your/Then here's where the travelogue ends/If I didn't believe in you/I couldn't have stood before all of our friends/And said, "This is the life I choose/This is the thing I can't bear to lose/Trip us or trap us, but we refuse to fall"/That's what I thought we agreed on, Cathy/If I hadn't believed in you/I wouldn't have loved you at all."

The lights went down and when they came back up Paul was lying in a bed. He sat up as the music started. "Whoa." Sam muttered when they all got a good look at him. He was naked from the waist up.

Paul gave a tired smile. "Hey, kid - good morning/You look like an angel/I don't remember when we fell asleep/We should get up, kid/Cathy is waiting/Look at us, lying here/Dreaming, pretending/I made a promise and I took a vow/I wrote a story/And we changed the ending/Cathy, just look at me now/Hold on, facts are facts/Just relax, lay low/All right, the panic recedes/Nobody needs to know/Put on my armor/I'm off to Ohio/Back into battle till/I don't know when/Swearing to her that I never/Was with you/And praying I'll hold you again/Hold on, clip these wings/Things get out of hand/All right, it's over, it's done/No one will understand/No one will understand/We build a tree house/I keep it from shaking/Little more glue every time that it breaks/Perfectly balanced/And then I start making/Conscious, deliberate mistakes/All that I ask for/Is one little corner/One private room/At the back of my heart/Tell her I found one/She sends out battalions/To claim it and blow it apart/I grip and she grips/And faster we're sliding/Sliding and spilling/And what can I do?" Paul rubbed the empty spot next to him. "Come back to bed, kid/Take me inside you/I promise I won't lie to you/Hold on, don't cry yet/I won't let you go/All right - the panic recedes/All right - everyone bleeds/All right - I get what I need/And nobody needs to know/Nobody needs to know/And since I have to be in love with someone/Since I need to be in love with someone/Maybe I could be in love with someone/Like you..."

The stage went black and then came up on Paul standing alone. He had put a button up shirt on but it was only buttoned halfway. Paul glanced to his right and Rebecca, lying on the bed, was revealed. To the audience it looked like she was asleep but she was actually watching Paul. He had mentioned to her once that this song made him think about their relationship and this was the first opportunity that she had to watch him sing it. Paul was a very expressive singer; he could bring his emotions into the song in an instant…just like Rebecca. He brought his microphone up and started to sing. "Why does Saigon never sleep at night/Why does this girl smell of orange trees/How can I feel good when there's nothing right/Why is she cool when there is no breeze/Vietnam you don't give answers, do you friend/Just questions that never end/Why God/Why today/I'm all through here, on my way/There's nothing left here that I'll miss/Why send me now a night like this/Who is this girl in this rusty bed/Why am I back in a filthy room/Why is her voice ringing in my head/Why am I high on her cheap perfume/Vietnam, hey look I mean you no offense but why does nothing here make sense/Why God/Show your hand, why can't one guy understand/I've been with girls who knew much more I never felt confused before/Why me/What's your plan/I can't help her…no one can/I liked my memories as they were but now I'll leave remembering her/When I went home before no one talked of the war/What they knew from TV didn't have a thing to do with me/I went back and re-upped, sure Saigon is corrupt, it felt better to be here driving for the embassy/Cause here if you can pull a string a guy like me lives like a king just as long as you don't believe anything/Why God/Why this face/Why such a beauty in this place/I liked my memories as they were but now I'll leave remembering her, just her." Rebecca sat up in the bed and then slid off. She stood, walked over to him and took his hand as they went into the next song. "In a place that won't let us feel, in a life where nothing seems real, I have found you/I have found you."

"In a world that's moving too fast, in a world where nothing can last, I will hold you/I will hold you." Rebecca sang.

"Our lives will change, when tomorrow comes." Paul sang, pulling on her hand until she faced him.

"Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums." Rebecca sang.

"And we have music, all right tearing the night."

They sang together. "A song played on a solo saxophone/A crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on/Played on a solo saxophone/It's telling me to hold you tight and dance like it's the last night of the world."

Paul kissed her hand. "On the other side of the earth there's a place where life still has worth/I will take."

"I'll go with you."

"You won't believe all the things you'll see/I know cause you'll see them all with me."

Their voices came together again. "If we're together, that's when we'll hear it again/A song played on a solo saxophone/A crazy sound, a lonely sound, a cry that tells us love goes on and on/Played on a solo saxophone/It's telling me to hold you tight and dance it's like the last night of the world."

"Dreams were all I ever knew." Rebecca sang.

"Dreams you won't need when I'm through." Paul sang.

They sang together. "Anywhere we may be I will sing with you/A song…played on a solo saxophone/So stay with me and hold me tight and dance like it's the last night of the world."

The lights went out and when they came back on Rebecca was alone on the stage. "Look at me/And tell me who I am/Why I am/What I am/Call me a fool/And it's true I am/I don't know/Who I am/It's such a shame/I'm such a sham/No one knows/Who I am/Am I the face of the future/Am I the face of the past/Am I the one who must finish last/Look at me/And tell me who I am/Why I am/What I am/Will I survive/Who will give a damn/If no one knows who I am/Nobody knows/Not even you/No one knows who I am…" Rebecca exited.

Paul came on from the other side of the stage. "Now there is no choice/I must put aside/The fears I feel inside/There's no place to hide/So it comes to this/One great golden chance/That only I can take/When everything I've fought for is at stake/To make the mark/That only I can make/This is the moment/This is the day/When I send all my doubts and demons on their way/Every endeavor/I have made…ever/Is coming into play/Is here and now…today/This is the moment/This is the time/When the momentum and the moment are in rhyme/Give me this moment/This precious chance/I'll gather up my past/And make some sense at last/This is the moment/When all I've done/All of the dreaming/Scheming and screaming become one/This is the day/See it sparkle and shine/When all I've lived for/Becomes mine/For all these years/I've faced the world alone/And now the time has come/To prove to them/I've made it on my own/This is the moment/My final test/Destiny beckoned/I never reckoned/Second best/I won't look down/I must not fall/This is the moment/The sweetest moment of them all/This is the moment/Damn all the odds/This day, or never/I'll sit forever with the gods/When I look back/I will always recall/Moment for moment/This was the moment/The greatest moment/Of them all!" Rebecca was once again in her red dress when she came back out. She stared at Paul, who suddenly had a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Come here girl." Paul said in a dangerous voice.

"They're doing this song?" Jack whispered in surprise.

"What song?" Hammond asked.

"Just watch." Jack said after a moment.

"Sir?" Rebecca asked in a shaky voice as she moved in front of him. Paul placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her so she was facing the audience. He kept his hands on her shoulders. "I feel your fingers/Cold on my shoulder/Your chilling touch/As it runs down my spine." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Watching your eyes/As they invade my soul/Forbidden pleasures/I'm afraid to make mine." Rebecca moved her hand up to take one of the his. "At the touch of your hand." She turned and touched his mouth. "At the sound of your voice." Rebecca finally brought her gaze up to look in his eyes. "At the moment your eyes meet mine/I am out of my mind/I am out of control/Full of feelings I can't define."

"It's a sin with no name." Paul sang, running his hands down her sides to grab her hips.

"Like a hand in a flame." Rebecca sang, as he pulled her up against him.

"And our senses proclaim." Paul leaned in close to her.

"It's a dangerous game." They sang together.

Paul spun her around so her back was pressed against his front again. He ran his hands up and down her sides. "A darker dream/That has no ending/That's so unreal/You believe that it's true/A dance of death/Out of a mystery tale/The frightened princess/Doesn't know what to do/Will the ghosts go away?"

"No." Rebecca tried to move away from him but he held her tight.

"Will she will them to stay?"

"No." Rebecca tried again and got a few inches from him.

Paul yanked her right back. "Either way, there's no way to win."

Rebecca hung her head. "All I know is, I'm lost/And I'm counting the cost." She looked up. "My emotions are in a spin/I don't know who to blame…"

Paul nuzzled her neck roughly. "It's a crime and a shame."

"But it's true, all the same." Rebecca sang trying to get away from him again.

"It's a dangerous game." They sang together. Paul dragged her over to a chair and sat in it with her in his lap. They started grinding together. "No one speaks/Not one word/But what words are in our eyes/Silence speaks/Loud and clear/All the words we (don't) want to hear." Paul ran his hands over her legs. "At the touch of your hand/At the sound of your voice/At the moment your eyes meet mine/I am losing my mind/I am losing control/Fighting feelings I can't define."

Rebecca stopped grinding and scooted forward. "It's a sin with no name."

Paul ran his hands over her. "No remorse and no shame/Fire, fury and flame!"

"Cos the devil's to blame!" Rebecca fired back. She jumped to her feet and moved away a bit.

Paul grabbed her arm. They sang together. "And the angels proclaim/It's a dangerous game!"

Rebecca stared at him for a moment before running off stage. The music changed and Paul ran his hands through his hair. "Somehow I have to get back/To the place where my journey started/Find the course I charted/When I first departed/Somehow I have to hang on/To the vision that first inspired me/To the hope that fired me/When the world admired me/I'll find a way back to the higher ground/And see the view I saw before/I'll search the world/Until the answer's found/Turn my despair around/Forevermore/Somehow I've got to rebuild/All the dreams that the winds have scattered/From what fate has shattered/I'll retrieve what mattered/Somehow I've got to go on/Till the evil has been defeated/Till my work's completed/I will not be cheated/God, you must help me carry one/When it seems all hope has gone/I have got to carry on!"

Rebecca and another girl, one from the first number, came on. Paul stood between them and stared out at the audience. "I sit and watch the rain/And see my tears run down the windowpane…" the girl sang.

Rebecca raised her microphone to her lips. "I sit and watch the sky/And I can hear it breathe a sigh…"

"I think of him/How we were…"

"And when I think of him/Then I remember…"

The two girls sang together. "Remember…"

"In his eyes I can see/Where my heart longs to be!" The girl sang as she turned to look at Paul.

"In his eyes I see a gentle glow/And that's where I'll be safe, I know!" Rebecca sang as she turned to look at Paul.

"Safe in his arms, close to his heart…"

"But I don't know quite where to start…" Rebecca moved closer to the edge of the stage, still looking at Paul.

"By looking in his eyes/Will I see beyond tomorrow?"

"By looking in his eyes/Will I see beyond the sorrow/That I feel?" Rebecca felt tears burn in her eyes. Paul must have heard the change in her voice for her looked at her.

"Will his eyes reveal to me/Promises or lies?" The girl sang on.

Rebecca smiled softly. "But he can't conceal from me/The love in his eyes!"

The girl started the songs build. "I know their every look/His eyes!"

"They're like an open book/His eyes!"

"But most of all the look/That hypnotized me!" The two girls sang together.

"If I'm wise/I will walk away/And gladly…" The girl mused.

"But, sadly/I'm not wise/It's hard to talk away/The memories that you prize!" Rebecca sang as she thought about Paul at different moments in the back of her head.

"Love is worth forgiving for." The girl sang, turning to Paul.

"Now I realize …"

"Everything worth living for/Is there, in his eyes!" The girls sang as they turned out to the audience.

"Love is worth forgiving for/Now I realize…"

"Now I realize…"

"Everything worth living for/Is there, in his eyes!" The two girls finished. Rebecca smiled at the second girl as she walked off the stage.

She sighed and stared at Paul; who was turned towards the audience. "Hands touch, eyes meet/Sudden silence, sudden heat/Hearts leap in a giddy whirl/He could be that boy/But I'm not that girl." She shook her head and turned away, unaware that Paul was watching her. "Don't dream too far/Don't lose sight of who you are/Don't remember that rush of joy/He could be that boy/I'm not that girl/Every so often we long to steal/To the land of what-might-have-been/But that doesn't soften the ache we feel/When reality sets back in." She turned back to Paul. "Blithe smile, lithe limb/She who's winsome, she wins him/Gold hair with a gentle curl/That's the girl he chose/And heaven knows/I'm not that girl/Don't wish, don't start/Wishing only wounds the heart/I wasn't born for the rose and pearl/There's a girl I know/He loves her so." She turned her back was facing Paul and hung her head. "I'm not that girl." The music changed and Paul snuck up behind her, turning her towards the audience. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Rebecca ran her hand over his arms. "Kiss me too fiercely/Hold me too tight/I need help believing/You're with me tonight." She turned to face him. "My wildest dreamings/Could not foresee/Lying beside you/With you wanting me/Just for this moment/As long as you're mine/I've lost all resistance/And crossed some borderline/And if it turns out/It's over too fast/I'll make every last moment last/As long as you're mine…"

Paul smiled at her. He loved singing this song with her; it fit their current relationship so well. "Maybe I'm brainless/Maybe I'm wise/But you've got me seeing/Through different eyes/Somehow I've fallen/Under your spell/And somehow I'm feeling/It's 'up' that I fell…"

They separated and started singing together. "Every moment/As long as you're mine/I'll wake up my body/And make up for lost time…"

Paul caught her hand. "Say there's no future/For us as a pair…"

Rebecca let him draw her body back to his. "And though I may know/I don't care/Just for this moment/As long as you're mine/Come be how you want to." He spun her around. "And see how bright we shine/Borrow the moonlight/Until it is through/And know I'll be here holding you/As long as you're mine…"

Paul set her on her feet and smiled when she snuggled into his arms. "What is it?"

Rebecca smiled up at him. "It's just…for the first time, I feel wicked." Some men came in and dragged Paul off the stage. "Fiyero!" Rebecca ran over to where there was a stand with a big book set up off to the side of the stage. "Eleka nahmen nahmen/Ah tum ah tum eleka nahman/Eleka nahmen nahmen/Ah tum ah tum eleka nahman/Let his flesh not be torn/Let his blood leave no stain/Though they beat him/Let him feel no pain/Let his bones never break/And however they try/To destroy him/Let him never die/Let him never die/Eleka nahmen nahmen/Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen/Eleka nahman/Ah tum ah tum eleka…eleka." Rebecca threw the book on the ground in frustration. "What good is this chanting/I don't even know what I'm reading/I don't even know what trick I ought to try." She ran in the direction that they had dragged Paul off. "Fiyero, where are you/Already dead or bleeding/One more disaster I can add to my/Generous supply?" Rebecca's demeanor changed as she stalked back over to the stand. "No good deed goes unpunished/No act of charity goes unresented/No good deed goes unpunished/That's my new creed/My road of good intentions/Led where such roads always lead/No good deed/Goes unpunished…" She gripped the edge of the stand. "Nessa/Doctor Dillamond/Fiyero/Fiyero!" Rebecca stormed to the front of the stage to face the audience. "One question haunts and hurts/Too much, too much to mention/Was I really seeking good/Or just seeking attention/Is that all good deeds are/When looked at with an ice-cold eye/If that's all good deeds are/Maybe that's the reason why…" Rebecca turned around, picked the book up and set it back on its stand. "No good deed goes unpunished/All helpful urges should be circumvented/No good deed goes unpunished/Sure, I meant well/Well, look at what well-meant did." Rebecca slammed her hands onto the stand and leaned forward on it again. "All right, enough…so be it/So be it then/Let all Oz be agreed/I'm wicked through and through/Since I cannot succeed/Fiyero, saving you/I promise no good deed/Will I attempt to do/Again/Ever again/No good deed/Will I do/Again!" The stage went black as she threw the book.

"We all lead such elaborate lives/Wild ambitions in our sights/How an affair of the heart survives/Days apart and hurried nights/Seems quite unbelievable to me/I don't want to live like that/Seems quite unbelievable to me/I don't want to love like that/I just want our time to be/Slower and gentler, wiser, free/We all live in extravagant times/Playing games we can't all win/Unintended emotional crimes/Take some out take others in." Paul sang as he came back on stage. He went over to where Rebecca was sitting. "I'm so tired of all we're going through/I don't want to live like that/I'm so tired of all we're going through/I don't want to love like." He touched her chin; making her look at him. "I just want to be with you/Now and forever, peaceful, true." Rebecca drew away, stood and walked away from him. "This may not be the moment to tell you face to face/But I could wait forever for the perfect time and place."

Rebecca started singing with him. "We all lead such elaborate lives/We don't know whose words are true/Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives/Hard to know who's loving who."

Rebecca turned to him. "Too many choices tear us apart/I don't want to live like that."

Paul came closer. "Too many choices tear us apart/I don't want to love like that/I just want to touch your heart/May this confession."

"Be the start." They sang together.

Rebecca shook her head. "We can't do this. Leave me."

"But …" Paul started.

"Leave me." Rebecca ordered. She watched Paul do just that. Rebecca shook her head. "This is the moment when the gods expect me/To beg for help/But I won't even try/I want nothing in the world but myself to protect me/And I won't lie down, roll over and die/All I have to do is forget how much I love him/All I have to do is put my longing to one side/Tell myself that love's an ever-changing situation/Passion would have cooled/And all the magic would have died/It's easy/It's easy/All I have to do is pretend I never knew him/On those very rare occasions when he steals into my heart. Better to have lost him when the ties were barely binding/Better the contempt of the familiar can not start/It's easy/It's easy/Until I think about him as he was when I last touched him/And how He would have been were I to be with him today/Those very rare occasions don't let up they keep on coming/All I ever wanted and I'm throwing it away/It's easy/It's easy as life." Rebecca scanned the audience until she spotted Jack sitting with Hammond and SG1 on the front row. She focused on them. "But then I see the faces of a warn, defeated people/A father and a nation who won't let a coward run/Is this how the gods reward the faithful through the ages/Forcing us to prove the that hardest things we've done/Are easy/So easy." She shook her head. "And though I'll think about him till the earth draws in around me/And though I choose to leave him for another kind of love/This is no denial, no betrayal, but redemption/Redeemed in my own eyes and in the pantheon above/It's easy/It's easy as life/It's easy as life/It's easy as life."

Paul and the rest of the chorus came out and they all sang together. "This is the hour/This is our land/We found the power in our brother's hand and from the storm pierced with light fierce and white the lighting came a brightening flame to end the night/One man to heed us…each girl, each boy/One voice to lead us in a song of joy/This is the hour/This is the land."

The girl that sang the duet with Rebecca came forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome once more to the stage … Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson and Major Paul Davis." The two of them came forward and smiled at the girl. She stepped back as the music started for the last songs of the evening.

Rebecca raised the microphone to her lips. "I am here to tell you we can never meet again, simple really isn't it/A word or two and then a lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when/You think of me or speak of me and wonder what befell the someone you once loved so long ago so well."

Paul picked up his part. "Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by/You don't have to ask me and I need not reply/Every moment of my life from now until I die I will think or dream of you and fail to understand how a perfect love can be confounded out of hand/Is it written in the stars/Are we paying for some crime/Is that all that we are good for just a stretch of mortal time/Or some god's experiment in which we have no say/In which we're given paradise but only for a day."

Rebecca smiled at him. "Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide/No escape, no change of heart, nor any place to hide."

Paul lightly ran his fingers over her cheek. "You are all I'll ever want but this I am denied/Sometimes in my darkest thoughts I wish I'd never learned …"

Rebecca took his hand and they sang together. "What it is to be in love and have that love returned."

The music changed and Paul smiled softly. "There'll be no ties of time and space to bind us."

Rebecca smiled. "And no horizon we shall not pursue."

Their voices joined together beautifully. "We'll leave the world's misfortunes far behind us and I will put my faith and trust in you."

"When I was a kid/I played on this street/I always loved illusion/I thought make believe was truer than life/But now it's all confusion/Please can you tell me what's happening/I just don't know anymore/If this is real/How should I feel/What should I look for" Rebecca sang.

Paul shook his head and started his part. "If you were smart/You would keep on walking/Out of my life/As fast as you can/I'm not the one you should pin your hopes on/You're falling for the wrong kind of man/This is crazy/You know we should call it a day/Sound advice, great advice, let's throw it away/I can't control all the things I'm feeling/I haven't got a prayer/If I'm a fool well I'm too much in love to care/I knew where I was/I'd given up hope/Made friends with disillusion/No one in my life/But I look at you/And now it's all confusion."

Rebecca looked at him pleadingly. "Please can you tell me what's happening/I just don't know anymore/If this is real/How should I feel/What should I look for/I thought I had everything I needed/My life was set/My dreams were in place/My heart could see way into the future/All of that goes when I see your face/I should hate you/There I was the world in my hand/Can one kiss, kiss away everything I planned/I can't control all the things I'm feeling/I'm floating in midair/I know it's wrong but I'm too much in love to care."

"I thought I had everything I needed/My life was set/My dreams were in place/My heart could see way into the future/All of that goes when I see your face/This is crazy/You know we should call it a day/Sound advice/Great advice/Let's throw it away/I can't control all the things I'm feeling/We're floating in midair/If we are fools well we're too much in love to care/If we are fools we are too much in love to care." They sang together.

"I should tell you/I'm disaster/I forget how to begin it." Paul sang.

"Let's just make this part go faster/I have yet to be in it." Rebecca sang. "I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell I blew the candle out just to get back in." Rebecca sang.

Paul gently cupped her cheek. "I'd forgotten how to smile until your candle burned my skin."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell you."

"I should tell…" They sang together. "Well here we go/Now we.."

"Oh no…" Rebecca sang.

"I know this something is/Here goes."

"Here goes." Rebecca echoed.

"Guess so it's starting to/Who knows?"

"Who knows?" Rebecca echoed.

"Who knows where/Who goes there/Who knows/Here goes." They sang together. "Trusting desire/Starting to learn/Walking through fire without a burn/Clinging a shoulder a leap begins/Stinging and older/Asleep on pins/So here we go/No we…"

"Oh no…" Paul sang.

"I know." Rebecca replied.

"Oh no." Paul repeated.

"Who knows where/Who goes there?" They sang together as Paul pulled her to him. "Here goes/Here goes/Here goes/Here goes/Here goes/Here goes." As the music faded away, Paul took her microphone and pulled her into his arms. He captured his lover's lips in a deep kiss and dipped her low. He straightened up and Rebecca, still held onto his shoulders as she laughed and kissed him again.

Rebecca gathered her wits and smiled at the audience. "This next song is not from a musical but it was the one that we auditioned with. They asked if we would close the show with it."

"It was originally sung by the talented Johnny and June Carter Cash. It's called 'Jackson'." Paul finished as the music started. He took the guitar that was handed to him and started to play.

"We got married in a fever/Hotter then a pepper sprout/We've been talking about/Jackson." They sang together.

"Ever since the fire went out/I'm going to Jackson/I'm gonna mess around/Yeah I'm going to Jackson/Look out Jackson town." Paul sang.

"Well go on down to Jackson/Go ahead and wreck your health/Go play your hand you big talking man/Make a big fool of yourself/You're going to Jackson/Go comb your hair." Rebecca sang. She mussed his hair when she sang the last.

"Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson." Paul sang glaring at her.

"See if I care."

"When I breeze into that city/People gonna stoop and bow."

"Ha."

Paul glared at her. "All them women gonna make me/Teach 'em what they don't know how/I'm going to Jackson/To turn a loose of my coat/Cause I'm going to Jackson."

"Goodbye that's all she wrote/But till I find you in Jackson/I'll be dancing on a pony keg/They'll lead you around town like a scalded hound/With your tail tucked between your legs/You're going to Jackson/You big talking man/And I'll be waiting in Jackson/Behind my jade hand fan." Rebecca put a hand on her hip and fanned her face with her hand.

"Well now…"

"We got married in a fever/Hotter then a pepper sprout/We've been talking about/Jackson/Ever since the fire went out/I'm going to Jackson/And that's a fact/Yeah we're going to Jackson/Ain't never coming back." They sang together.

The lights went out again and this time when they came back it was for bows. They headed backstage and changed into their street clothes. Rebecca and Paul, each with a gym bag slung over their shoulders, were the last ones out. "You two were wonderful." Hammond said, coming over to hug Rebecca.

"Thank you sir." They both replied. SG1, except for Jack, congratulated the two of them.

Rebecca turned to her father. "Daddy?"

"I didn't like the first number … you should have been wearing more clothes. But other than that it was great." He turned to Paul. "Major, I didn't know you could sing…or play guitar."

"Some of my hidden talents." Paul replied. He smiled at Rebecca. "Didn't I tell you that this would be fun?"

"You did." Rebecca agreed. She watched SG1 walk towards the exit and Rebecca leaned up to kiss him. "Come on, I think my dad's treating." She took his hand and dragged him to the exit.

Paul had to admit that he did enjoy dinner. They went to one of the better restaurants in DC on the tab of Hammond and the SGC. He was contemplating his wine glass when he felt his lover's eyes on him. Paul looked up and smiled at her before turning his attention to the question that Jonas had asked him. He smiled when some music started. "Excuse me sir." Rebecca said softly to Hammond before getting up and going around the table to stand behind Paul. "Care to dance Major?"

"I could never turn down a dance invitation from a beautiful woman." Paul said, placing his napkin on the table. "Excuse me Mr. Quinn." Jonas nodded and Paul rose to his feet and led Rebecca out to the dance floor. "This is exquisite torture." Paul sighed into her ear as he drew her into his arms.

Rebecca smiled up at him. "I wish it wasn't." She looked down and moved her hand from his shoulder down to his arm.

"Don't be sad Becca. We know why it has to be this way." Paul murmured drawing her closer to him. His hand came up from her waist to rest on her back.

"I don't see how they can be so blind Paul. I love you and I know that it radiates from my being. It does from yours. How can they not see that?" Rebecca questioned, looking at him.

"Babe, Daniel was their best friend. As far as they know you were in love with him and we're just friends. They don't want to see that we are anything more than just really good friends." Paul said softly. "We know we love each other and that's all that matters. And it does feel pretty damn good to be stealing moments like this in front of them." He drew her back against him and rested his cheek against her hair. Paul looked up when he felt someone staring at him. He met the angry glare that Jack shot his way and returned said glare with a stare of his own. He bowed his face in her hair again. "I don't give a damn about your father." He held her tighter when he felt the tears drop onto his shirt. "Baby."

Rebecca sniffed and wiped her tears away before looking at him. "I don't deserve you."

"Well then we both must have done something right somewhere down the line because I don't deserve you either." Paul said softly. "You're so beautiful, Becca, but you're so casual and down to earth, you make me feel comfortable. People say beauty is only skin-deep, but it's not true with you. Yours is inside and out. I can't imagine caring for anyone more than I care for you. I love you so much, it makes my heart ache and stops me cold where I am and whatever I'm doing. I must look stupid with this silly smile on my face seeing your face before me no matter who or what is in front of me." He had to resist the urge to kiss her in front of everyone. Paul was both sad and grateful when the song ended. He started to lead her back to the table when she grabbed his arm.

"Paul…make some excuses. Tell them we're tired from the show tonight but you need to take me home right now." Rebecca whispered urgently. She was stopped when there was a familiar voice coming from the stage.

"I know that all of you saw the show tonight and we are honored to have two of the stars here…Major Paul Davis and my step-daughter Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson." Rebecca and Jack both turned to look at Kinsey. "Do you think we can convince them to sing?" The people gathered started clapping.

"Becca…we don't have to." Paul whispered.

"Yes we do." She stated firmly. She took Paul's hand and led him up to the stage. She turned to him when they got there. "He always ridiculed me for my music."  
Paul nodded. "We'll do the song you wrote." He stepped up to the microphone that Kinsey had vacated while Rebecca went over to the piano. "The song we're going to do is one we practiced but didn't get to do tonight. It was written by my lovely singing partner Rebecca Jackson. It's called 'Way Back Into Love'." He stepped back as Rebecca started to play.

She started to sing. "I've been living with a shadow over head/I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed/I've been lonely for so long/Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on."

Paul watched her until it was his turn to sing. He took his microphone off of the stand and went over to stand behind her. "I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away/Just in case I ever need them again someday/I've been setting aside time, to clear a little space in the corners of my mind."

They sang together. "All I want to do is find a way back into love/I can't make it through without a way back into love."

Rebecca looked at him as she sang the next lyric. "I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine/I've been searching but I just don't see the signs/I know that its out there/There's got to be something for my soul somewhere."

Paul smiled at her and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. "I've been looking for someone to shed some light/Not just somebody to get me through the night/I could use some direction, and I'm open to your suggestions."

They sang together again. "All I want to do is find a way back into love/I can't make it through without a way back into love/And if I open my heart again/I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end."

Rebecca looked at her father with her heart in her eyes when she sang again. "There are moments when I don't know if its real/Or if anybody feels the way I feel/I need inspiration, not just another negotiation."

Paul touched her shoulder as they sang the last chorus together. "All I want to do is find a way back into love/I can't make it through without a way back into love/And if I open my heart to you/I'm hoping you'll show me what to do/And if you help me to start again/You know that I'll be there for you in the end."

Paul smiled at her when the song was over. He kissed her on the cheek and smirked at Kinsey. Rebecca started back to the table and got all the way there before she realized that he wasn't with her. She turned back to the stage as the piano started to play. Paul nodded at her and then started singing. "It's never been easy for me/To find words to go along, with a melody/But this time there's actually something, on my mind/So please forgive these few brief awkward lines/Since I've met you, my whole life has changed/It's not just my furniture, you've rearranged/I was living in the past, but somehow you've brought me back/And I haven't felt like this since before Frankie said relax/And while I know, based on my track record/I might not seem like the safest bet/All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet/For years I've been telling myself, the same old story/That I'm happy to live off my so called, former glories/But you've given me a reason, to take another chance/Now I need you, despite the fact, that you've killed all my plants/And though I know, I've already blown more chances/Than anyone should ever get/All I'm asking you, is don't write me off, just yet/Don't write me off just yet." She met him on the dance floor when he walked off of the stage.

"Take me home Paul." She murmured slipping the valet parking ticket out of his coat pocket. "I'll go get your car." She walked to the front door. Paul stood there and watched her go for a moment before heading over to the table to make excuses and gather up their stuff.


	31. Chapter 30 Full Circle

Chapter 30Full Circle

"Paul, I gotta go!" Rebecca yelled upstairs.

"I know, I know." Paul called back. He came downstairs in just a pair of sweats and carried Rebecca's duffel bag, which he dropped next to the door. "Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered, kissing him. "I really have to leave."

She was stopped by Paul's arms around her waist and him nuzzling her neck. He dropped a kiss on her neck quickly before sighing. "We might need to rethink this."

"Why?" She asked, turning in his arms. "Paul …"  
"No, baby, I'm not having doubts about us." Paul said quickly. "Just of us being apart."

"I know, I don't want to leave either." Rebecca answered, kissing him again.

"We could always say goodbye again, we have time." Paul said with a laugh.

"You are insatiable Major Davis." Rebecca replied. She laughed as Paul pushed her against the door. Rebecca wrapped her arms around him and surrendered to his kiss.

"It's only because when we're together I don't know when or if…"

"Stop." Rebecca said. She kissed him to take the harshness out of the one word. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

"But you don't know Becca…"

"I know." Rebecca replied, before pulling him down for another kiss. They made out for the next few minutes against the door before the doorbell sounded and they both jumped.

Paul pulled Rebecca forward, keeping one arm around her as he opened the door. "Mom … Dad."

"Hello son." Mr. Davis said, eyeing the girl in his son's arms.

"Hi." Rebecca replied. She looked down and noticed that her shirt was unbuttoned, when had Paul done that. She kept her back to Paul's parents as she quickly rebuttoned her shirt and turned around.

"Becca … these are my parents." Paul finally said when he found his voice again.

"I already got that when you called them mom and dad." Rebecca replied. She stopped forward. "Rebecca Jackson."

"I'm Katherine Davis and that's my husband James." Paul's mother replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rebecca answered with a smile.

"Can we come in son?" James asked.

"O-of course." Paul stuttered. "Becca …"  
"I'll take them into the living room, you go get us some coffee." Rebecca ordered, giving him a little push towards the kitchen. She led the two of them into the living room.

"Do you live here, Rebecca?" Katherine asked.

"Only when I'm on leave." Rebecca answered, slowly.

"What do you do young lady?" James questioned.

"I'm in the Air Force." Rebecca replied.

"Here we go." Paul said, coming in and handing them all coffee. He winced when Rebecca downed half of hers in one gulp.

"Shit." She muttered when her cell phone started ringing. "Paul, where'd my purse go?"

"It's on top of your duffel." Paul called. He smiled at his parents as Rebecca went back into the entry way and emerged with her phone.

"Jackson. Whoa, Daddy, calm down. You what?" Rebecca asked, sinking onto the couch. "Are you sure?" Paul watched, concerned as Rebecca turned pale. "Alright, tell General Hammond I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you too. Bye." She hung up. "I gotta go. It was nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Davis."

"Becca, what's wrong?" Paul asked, grabbing her arm as she went by.

"I … um … project related. Hammond's holding off on the debrief until I get there but we've gotta go on a mission." She leaned over and kissed him.

Paul kissed her back. "Be careful."

"You know me." Rebecca replied, before kissing him again.

"I know, that's why I said it." Paul returned with a grin. He smiled at her and then released her arm. She smiled at him and was aware of eyes on her as she grabbed her leather jacket, duffel and purse. "Want me to help you with your duffel?"

"No, I got it." Rebecca replied. She blew him a kiss.

"Call me when you get back from the mission." Paul answered.

"Of course I will." She smiled at him and then went out to her rental. Rebecca drove to Andrews and then caught the transport to Peterson. Once there, Rebecca threw her bag in the trunk of the Daniel's car and then drove to the mountain. She went through security and then quickly changed into her base uniform. Rebecca slid into her seat just as Jack began the briefing.

"Obviously we can't match forces with Anubis but apparently the Abydonians are willing to back us on this one." Jack started.

"Colonel, how'd you come by this Intel?" Hammond asked.

"I didn't say?" Jack asked.

"No you didn't." Hammond replied, pointedly.

Jack paused and looked at his daughter. "Daniel told me." He saw Rebecca's head shoot up at the mention of her husband.

"You saw Doctor Jackson?" Jonas questioned.

Jack was still looking at his daughter. "Actually, it's not the first time."

"Is he alright?" Rebecca asked after a pause and finally looked at her father.

"What else did he say?" Hammond questioned.

"Whoa, wait." Jack interrupted. "You guys don't think I'm nuts or anything like that?"

"I too have recently seen Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.

"Really?" Sam asked in shock.

"Why didn't you say something?" Jack questioned Teal'c.

"Why did you not?" Teal'c intoned.

"Well to be honest, I wasn't quite sure it was really happening the first time." Jack replied.

"Neither was I." Teal'c informed them.

"Did he tell you where we could find the Eye?" Jonas questioned. The alien shrugged at Rebecca's glare.

"Uh, he doesn't know." Jack said nervously.

"He doesn't know?" Rebecca asked, shooting her father a look.

"I know." Jack agreed, catching his daughter's meaning. "Personally, I think this whole ascension thing is a bit overrated."

"That's good enough for me Colonel." Hammond replied with a nod. "If Dr. Jackson is right, we have to find that Eye before Anubis does. SG1 you have a go."

"Where were you Becca?" Jack asked his daughter as they waited for the gate to dial up.

"Major Davis and I went to a play at the Kennedy Center." Rebecca replied. "You know that." She pulled on her baseball cap and stepped through the Stargate without a second look.

"O'Neill." Skaara said, coming over to Jack.

"Skaara." Jack greeted. They hugged. "Skaara, I want you to meet my daughter, Rebecca Jackson. She was Daniel's wife."

"Good to meet you." Skaara said with a nod. He turned to Sam. "It is good to see you."

"You too." Sam returned.

"I'm Jonas." The alien introduced.

"Good to meet you." Skaara repeated.

"We are prepared to do whatever you ask." Teal'c intoned, coming straight to the point as always.

"Appreciate that." Jack replied. "Teal'c, you and Becca set up a perimeter, I want to know the second we have company."

"Yes, sir." Rebecca replied as she and Teal'c went off to do what Jack asked.

"You did not seem particularly upset that you were not one of the ones who has seen Dr. Jackson." Teal'c said softly as they established the perimeter.

They settled down outside the pyramid. "What's the point, Daniel, ascended or no, is just going to do whatever the hell he wants to do anyway." Teal'c nodded at the young girl as they continued their watch. Tobay came over to wait with Teal'c and Rebecca. The boy kept staring at Rebecca. "Is there something you want to ask me?"

"You are a friend of Daniel Jackson?" Tobay asked.

Rebecca paused for a moment and looked at Teal'c. "I was." She said finally.

"Skaara says he is not dead." The boy said slowly. "He is now a God."

"A God he is not." Teal'c intoned.

"Is he not powerful?" Tobay asked.

"That remains unclear." Teal'c said after a pause.

"Daniel once brought freedom to my people from the false God Ra." Tobay said finally. "He has asked us to fight; we will fight in his name. Die for his cause if we must. Skaara says Daniel will protect us, watch over our families."

"I am unsure of what you have been promised." Teal'c started. He trailed off when Rebecca grabbed his arm and pointed to where they could see Alkesh and Death Gliders in the distance.

"But if you are not prepared to die, you should not be here." Rebecca said, readying her P90. The gliders and alkesh began firing on the Abydonians. Teal'c, Rebecca and the Abydonians were firing back with little success. "Dad, we are under attack!" The young officer radioed. "Ground forces have landed. We will not be able to hold them off for long." She didn't wait for Jack's reply of 'roger that,' before changing the clip in her P90 and switching to automatic fire and spraying the advancing enemy with a shower of bullets. "Daddy, we can't hold our position."

"Fall back to the pyramid." Jack answered.

"Fall back." Rebecca yelled.

"Lieutenant Jackson, you get the Abydonians to safety. I will continue to lay cover fire." Teal'c called. He fired his rocket launcher as a glider came for them.

"Fall back." Rebecca yelled. She watched them do as she said before spinning around and laying down some cover fire for Teal'c as she ran backwards. The glider that Teal'c hit exploded as it hit the ground. The explosion knocked Rebecca off her feet. Teal'c scooped her up by the back of her vest as he ran past. They reached the pyramid as the Jaffa came pouring over the hill.

"How many?" Jack asked joining them.

"Many." Teal'c replied as Rebecca leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath.

"Carter?" Jack radioed.

"Sir, we're working on it." Sam replied.

"Work faster." Jack retorted.

"Yes sir." Sam answered.

"Come on." Jack said as they ducked and covered. Jaffa entered and was fired on. The man in front of Skaara was killed. More Jaffa rang into the middle of the room. Most of the Jaffa were taken out by Jack and Rebecca but one managed to fire on Skaara who went down. Teal'c and Rebecca provided cover fire for Jack who went to check on Skaara. "Teal'c, Becca!" He yelled as the Stargate activated. The two of them quickly retreated towards him. They, along with Skaara, rejoined Jonas and Sam in the tunnel. "Too late."

"We can't hold the Gate room. Anubis dialed the Stargate preventing our escape." Rebecca informed them.

"We got Jaffa on our ass." Jack finished. "Where's that Eye?"  
"Right here." Jonas said, holding it out. He watched Jack take it and attach it to some C4. "What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm gonna see how much Anubis wants that Eye in one piece." Jack replied as he finished his task. They all turn as the Jaffa came down the steps.

"Surrender or die!" Herak, Anubis' First Prime, yelled.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Surrender or die!" Herak repeated.

"I was just gonna say the exact same thing." Jack replied.

"O'Neill of SG1." Herak said.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Jack said sarcastically, coming forward. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm terrible with names. What…" He jumped back when a staff blast was fired. "Jeez!"

"I am Herak." The Jaffa replied.

"Congratulations." Jack muttered. "Failing upwards I see."

"You have no choice." Herak replied.

Jack looked out of the corner of his eye as Rebecca slowly moved over to Teal'c who was watching over Skaara. "Actually I do. I've got the Eye and about a pound of very powerful explosives stuck to it. Give us clear access to the Gate or I'll blow it up."

"Yourself along with it?" Herak asked.

"What's your point?" Jack questioned harshly.

"I will speak with my master." Herak replied before leaving.

"Yes, you do that." Jack called after him. "Don't forget to tell him you screwed up again."

"Is it really necessary to further antagonize him?" Jonas asked.

"Yes." Jack replied shortly.

Sam moved in front of Jack. "Would you really do it?"

"Sure, why not?" Jack asked, looking past his 2IC.

"Daddy. Skaara needs medical attention." Rebecca called.

"I have failed you." Skaara said when Jack came over to them.

"Ah stop it." Jack replied.

"O'Neill, can you hear me?" Herak asked.

"Yeah." Jack called, moving away from Skaara. He noticed his daughter follow him.

"Anubis commands that you turn over the Eye of Ra immediately or he will destroy all of Abydos." Herak informed them.

"Tell him to go ahead." Jack retorted. "He's not getting the Eye. He's bluffing." Jack said to his daughter and to Jonas who had come up beside them.

"We don't have much of a choice." Rebecca hissed. "If we blow up the Eye he's going to destroy Abydos anyway…"

"He's just as likely to attack after we give it to him." Jack argued.

"Maybe not." Jonas protested.

"He's a Goa'uld." Jack retorted.

Jack stopped when Skaara called out weakly. "O'Neill."

Jack went over to Skaara, who began to speak in Abydonian. "What's he saying?"

"He speaks of a bright light." Teal'c translated. "Of giving up. Of releasing something." Skaara looked at Jack. His eyes closed and he died. He suddenly turned into a bright light and ascended.

"Sir, you're not considering shooting our way out?" Sam questioned, looking at Jack.

"No." Jack said slowly. "Anubis must really want that thing in one piece if his boys have held off this long."

Daniel appeared. "He does."

"Daniel." Rebecca gasped.

"Becca, hi baby." Daniel said with a smile.

"Where were you?" Sam questioned.

"Busy, busy." Daniel replied.

Jack smiled sheepishly. "Hey, thanks for Skaara. I assume he's okay."

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked.

"He has ascended." Teal'c replied.

"What?" Daniel questioned.

"That wasn't you?" Jack asked.

Daniel closed his eyes. "Oma's here watching me."

"And?" Jack questioned.

"I don't care anymore." Daniel said stubbornly. "Anubis is one of us."

"What?" Rebecca asked, finally getting her bearings.

"He's partly in some bastardized way." Daniel muttered.

"Daniel, what the hell are you talking about?" Rebecca demanded.

"The Goa'uld Anubis used to be figured out how to ascend." Daniel answered.

"He was believed to have been dead for quite some time." Teal'c added.

"The Others didn't want him." Daniel replied.

"That's understandable." Jonas muttered.

"They sent him back." Daniel filled them in. "At least they tried, but not all the way."

Sam looked confused. "What is he now?"

"He's still some form of energy, that black mask is a shield, it's keeping his form intact." Daniel explained. "He's stuck somewhere between human existence and ascension."

"Why have the Others allowed him to remain that way?" Teal'c asked.

"I don't know." Daniel replied thoughtfully. "Maybe they couldn't exile him completely?"

"Maybe they just don't care?" Jack asked bitterly.

"Maybe you're right." Daniel agreed. "Either way he's still very powerful."

"It explains his mastery of the Ancient technology." Sam said thoughtfully.

"How's that?" The father and daughter asked at the same time.

"Jack, Becca, the Others are the Ancients." Daniel explained. "The original creators of the Stargates. You didn't tell them?"

"No." Sam said somewhat sheepishly.

They could hear Herak and his men move forward. "All right look, just bottom line this for me, will you?" Jack almost snapped.

"There's a fleet of System Lord Mother ships surrounding Anubis, I warned them about the Eye and what it can do." Daniel replied.

"Nice." Rebecca quipped.

Daniel turned to Jack. "Turn it over."

"What?" Jack asked.

"I made a deal with Anubis, you turn the Eye over, you go free and the people of Abydos remain unharmed." Daniel explained.

"You made a deal with Anubis?" Rebecca questioned.

"I'll make sure he keeps it." Daniel replied, smiling at his wife. "The Goa'uld are going to fight it out over the Eye and hopefully destroy each other in the process but even if they don't, while they're licking their wounds, you're gonna find the lost city of the Ancients."

"The lost city?" Jack asked.

"Didn't tell them about that either, huh?" Daniel asked Sam sardonically.

"Daniel found a tablet talking about a lost city." Sam replied.

"Where there are powerful Ancient weapons capable of giving you a big advantage over Anubis." Daniel said with a nod.

"Do you know where it is?" Jack asked.

"No, but I'll help you find it." Daniel said, shaking his head. "Jack, nothing will happen to the Abydonians, the most important thing right now is for you to get out of here with that tablet. If Anubis gets his hands on it and finds the lost city before you do, it's all over. He already has a huge advantage over you because of what the Others have done or rather failed to do."

"You gonna kick his ass?" Rebecca asked with a wry smile.

"If I have to." Daniel replied.

"Can you?" Jack questioned.

"We'll see." Daniel answered. "Nothing will happen to the people of Abydos."

Jack nodded and motioned for SG1 to follow him. "Coming out!" He yelled to the Jaffa. He walked up to Herak. "I assume you know about the part where you don't kill us?"

"As much as I would like to." Herak retorted. Jack handed over the Eye. "Jaffa Kree!" The Jaffa all left.

"Well spank me rosy." Jack remarked. "Let's book." He leads SG1 to the Abydos Gate room.

"Sounds like a hell of a battle going on up there." Jonas muttered as Sam dialed the Gate. Sam, Jonas and Teal'c go through the Gate.

"Come on Becca, let's go home." Jack said. He and Rebecca were about to go through the Gate. They both turned and saw what looked like electricity. The two O'Neill's made it through the wormhole just in time. The room shook as Jack and Rebecca walked down the ramp.

"What just happened?" Jonas asked.

"Abydos was hit." Rebecca answered.

"You saw it?" Sam questioned.

"We felt it." Jack replied. "Just before we came through."

Sam left the Gate room and went up to the control room with SG1 right behind her. "Sergeant, call up a full Gate diagnostic. What have you got."

"I'm working on it." The technician replied. "A large burst of energy was transmitted through the wormhole just after Colonel O'Neill and Lieutenant Jackson came through."

"Carter?" Jack asked.

"We're lucky they closed the iris when they did Sir." Sam replied. "A massive energy wave followed you though the wormhole."

"Redial." Jack commanded.

"Yes sir." The technician moved to comply.

"Welcome back SG1." Hammond said coming into the control room. "What's happening?"

"Seems there was a large explosion on the planet just after we left Sir." Sam explained.

"Is that possible?" Hammond questioned.

"Unfortunately, Sir." Jack answered.

"We're dialing Abydos now to see what happened." Sam replied.

"Chevron six encoded." The technician interrupted. "Chevron seven will not lock."

"Briefing room." Hammond commanded.

"Yes sir." Jack replied and the team followed their CO.

"The only thing we can assume is that Anubis didn't keep his deal with Daniel." Rebecca said after everyone was seated.

"That's a shock, eh?" Jack remarked.

"And that Daniel Jackson was unable to prevent Anubis from destroying Abydos." Teal'c put in.

"Which leaves Anubis in possession of a powerful weapon that has given him clear superiority over the System Lords." Hammond concluded.

"We don't know any of that for sure, Sir." Jack protested.

"What we do know," Jonas spoke up, "is that we have to find the city that's described on that tablet."

"Can you translate this?" Hammond questioned.

"Oh yeah." Jonas said hesitatingly. "It will take some time but Dr. Jackson did offer his assistance."

"I'm not sure we can count on Daniel for anything any more." Rebecca said after a moment.

"Why not?" Hammond asked.

Rebecca hesitated. "Well Sir, he would have done everything in his power to protect the people of Abydos. If he was somehow prevented from doing that then…" she let herself trail off.

"Dismissed." Hammond said finally.

Teal'c followed Rebecca to the locker room. "Rebecca Jackson?"

"I tried to tell myself that I was going to see Daniel, but it wouldn't matter since I had already moved on with my life." She turned and looked at the Jaffa. "I couldn't continue mourning for Daniel…it was ruining my life. I wanted to die, Teal'c, that's why I went back to Iraq, that's why I tried to drown when we were on the mother ship. I found a reason to go on and it … he made me happy."

"There is nothing wrong with finding comfort in another's arms Rebecca Jackson." Teal'c replied gently.

"I didn't know if he was really dead, Teal'c. And he's not, not really. He's still alive just somewhere else." Rebecca replied.

"Is death not another plane of existence?" Teal'c questioned. "That is where Daniel Jackson is."

"I guess you're right." Rebecca said after a moment as they got into the elevator.

"You love this person?" Teal'c asked perceptively.

"Yes, Teal'c I do." Rebecca replied. They were silent until they reached the SG1 locker room. She sank onto a bench. "Why does it feel like I lost Daniel again?"

"Perhaps this mission is what you need to move on and be happy … with Major Davis." Teal'c replied.

"Is it that obvious?" Rebecca questioned; her head shooting up to look at Teal'c. The Jaffa merely smiled.

"Lt. Jackson, Teal'c." Jonas called coming into the room. "We made a lock on Abydos, we're going back through." He watched in shock as Rebecca shot to her feet and ran out of the locker room and to the Gate room. Teal'c followed and Jonas fell in behind them.

"Glad you could join us." Jack quipped when the other three joined them in the gate room.

"Shut up Daddy." Rebecca muttered before SG1 stepped through the wormhole. They all looked amazed because there was no sign of any damage. They continued on to encounter the village and a couple of boys playing football.

"I guess everybody's all right." Jonas said slowly.

"Skaara." Jack called when he saw the boy.

"O'Neill." Skaara greeted.

"What's going on here?" Rebecca asked, looking around.

"Anubis destroyed the pyramid." Skaara answered. "Everyone was killed in the blast."

"They don't look dead to me." Jack replied. "But then neither do you."

"Death is only the beginning of one's journey." Skaara replied.

"That sounds familiar." Jack quipped.

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, squeezing Rebecca's shoulder.

"I have not seen Daniel." Skaara replied.

"Do you know if he's okay?" Rebecca asked impatiently.

"I do not know." Skaara replied, shaking his head. "One named Oma did this."

"All of you?" Jack asked.

"I wish you well O'Neill." The boy said, turning to Jack. "You will not see me again. At least not for a while."

"Take care." Jack said.

"Do not fear. You will find your way." Skaara replied.

A football rolled in front of Jack. He bent to pick it up. "What do you mean by that?" As he got up all the people and the tents were gone.

Skaara took the ball from him. "The Chappa'ai will remain until you leave."

They all turned around and saw the Stargate in the desert, not the pyramid. When they turned back Skaara was gone. "Let's go home." Jack replied. He put his arms around Rebecca and they all went through the Gate.

Rebecca was sitting in her office after the debrief and her medical staring at her computer. She had just finished her report and was reviewing it before forwarding it on to Hammond. She forwarded the report and shut down her computer quickly. Rebecca sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes before picking up the phone on her desk and dialing quickly.

"Hello?" Paul answered sleepily after the fifth ring.

"Hey honey. Did I wake you?" Rebecca asked. She glanced up at the clock by her desk and realized that it was almost one in the morning in DC.

"It's okay. I told you to call. How did the mission go?" Paul questioned. She heard him moving around on his bed.

"It went." Rebecca replied shortly.

"Becca, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

"Daniel was there Paul. He's not dead … or at least he wasn't I don't know now if he is or not…" Rebecca rambled.

"Wait, babe, slow down." Paul said after a moment. "Daniel was there? He's alive?"

"He's ascended Paul. He's not dead." Rebecca said more slowly. "He was the one that gave Daddy the Intel about the mission and he helped us."

"Oh God …" Paul groaned.

"I know." Rebecca said softly. "He was looking at me so trustingly…you were one of his best friends…"

"I know." Paul said softly. "But honey, he would want you to be happy. And whether he's dead or ascended he's still not with you. He's still out of your life and it was still his choice to leave you."

"Teal'c said the same thing." Rebecca muttered.

"Babe?" Paul asked when Rebecca sighed.

"All I want is to be in your arms right now. We've just made love and you're holding me and telling me that everything will work out because we love each other." Rebecca sighed.

"Then come back to me and we can and will do all that." Paul said softly.

"We have a short mission tomorrow and then I'm taking some personal time." Rebecca said after a moment.

"Are you coming here?" He asked carefully.

"Of course." She replied. "Unless you don't want me to."

"Of course I want you to." Paul retorted. "I miss you like crazy and my bed feels so big and empty when you're not here. The only thing that gave me comfort was walking into my bathroom and seeing your stuff in my shower. At least that way I know that you are coming back to me eventually. I love you."

"I love you too." Rebecca sighed. "I'll call you when I know what time I'm leaving and what time I'm getting in." They said goodbye and then Rebecca hung up. She covered her face with her hands and cried.


	32. Chapter 31 Promotion

Chapter 31Promotion

The General had a surprise for Rebecca and at the conclusion of the debriefing from the next mission he gave it to her. "Before we finish today I have one other small bit of business. Please come to attention." Jack gave a slight smile as he and SG-1 stood and snapped to attention. "From the Vice Chief of Staff of the Air Force in recognition of Lieutenant Rebecca Jackson's outstanding work I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Captain. Lieutenant, step forward." Rebecca walked over to Hammond and he took off her rank insignia. "The United States Air Force recognizes that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of lieutenant." Jack came forward and attached the Captain bars to her left shoulder while Hammond did her right. "It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Captain."

"Thank you Sir." Rebecca replied. She saluted Hammond and turned to Jack. He shook her hand and saluted as well before pulling her into a hug.

"Well done Captain." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Colonel." She replied.

"What are you going to do with your down time?" Sam asked after they were dismissed.

Rebecca looked up as the rest of the team watched her expectantly. "Paul … Major Davis got tickets to the symphony this weekend and his date backed out on him, so I'm going to fly to DC to go with him."

"Have fun." Jack said eyeing her suspiciously as she quickly escaped to the locker room.

A couple hours later, Rebecca used the key that Paul had given her to let herself into the condo. "Paul …" She walked into the living room to find him asleep in front of the television. Rebecca bent over and kissed him lingeringly before sitting in his lap.

"Becca?" He asked sleepily.

"Were you expecting some other woman to walk into your condo at …" she checked her watch, "2300 because if you were I'll leave."

"Very funny." Paul replied, pulling her closer so she could snuggle against his chest. He reached over to turn the television off. "How was your flight?"

"Dull … and if anyone from the SGC asks, you had tickets to the symphony and your date backed out on you."

"Damn, I hate when that happens." Paul replied with a smile. "Do you realize that that's the third time you've used that excuse in two months?"

"You really like the symphony." Rebecca said, kissing his neck. "I missed you. I was so tempted to hand in my resignation after the debriefing today. I probably would have if I hadn't gotten a promotion."

"I heard about that. Congratulations Captain Jackson."

"Thanks."

"Go back Sunday, do the mission Monday and if you're still not happy then hand in your resignation and come home."

"Home?"

"Only if you want it to be. I would be happy if you started to think of this place as home …"

"But, for the time being can we concentrate on this weekend? We only have tonight and all day tomorrow since I have to catch my flight early Sunday morning."

"We'll make the most of it, like we always do." Paul answered, before pulling her down for a lingering kiss.


	33. Chapter 32 Fallen

Chapter 32Fallen

SG-1 and other SGC personnel walked away from the Stargate on the latest planet. "We're not talking about a common cold here, Carter. It was the plague." Jack had been complaining since he found out where they were going. Sam explained once again why they weren't wearing the Haz-mat suits. "Well, the place is called the City of the Dead."

"The City of the Lost, actually." Rebecca corrected from her position next to Jonas.

Jack glared back at his daughter. He hated it when she was right, okay he didn't. He just hated it when he was wrong. "Not for a lack of a sense of direction." They stopped when they came upon a village. "Well, these folks don't look lost … nor dead."

"Good observation." Rebecca muttered. She glanced at Jonas when he explained that the people weren't the Ancients but a tribe of something or other. "Thanks for clearing that up Jonas."

"Greetings." A native said walking over to them.

Jack looked between Jonas and his daughter. "Becca, why don't you flirt with the nice native and make sure that he's … nice."

Rebecca smiled. "Greetings. I'm Captain Rebecca Jackson. These are my friends Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Jonas Quinn. We're travelers from a planet called Earth."

"You came through the Chappa'ai?" The native asked.

"Yes." Rebecca answered.

"The Stargate …" Jonas started.

"That is the Chappa'ai." Rebecca muttered.

The native pointed at Teal'c. "He is Jaffa."

"No, but he plays one on television." Jack retorted. He glared at his daughter when her elbow quite accidentally ran into his ribs. Sam was just trying to maintain her composure.

"He's no longer allied with the Goa'uld." Jonas replied, oblivious. "He's a friend, as are we."

"We too are travelers." The native explained. "This place is not our original home, but … we have been here for some time now. If you wish to lay claim …"

"No." Rebecca said quickly. "No, nothing like that. We just want the opportunity to learn move about your people and, uh, take a really good look around these ruins."

A member of the SGC ran over to them. "Colonel, Captain, we found something you might want to see." Daniel walked down the stairs with members of another team.

"Daniel?" Rebecca breathed.

"Arrom." The native replied from behind her.

"Arrom?" Jack asked.

"It's what we call him." The man answered.

A man who had introduced himself as Shamda continued. "It means naked one."

"That's how we found him in the forest, two moons ago." The native finished.

"Seems he doesn't remember who he is." The SGC officer who alerted them replied.

Rebecca approached Daniel. "Daniel?" She smiled and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. "It's okay. It's me, Becca …" Daniel put his hand up to block her touch.

Teal'c went up behind his shell-shocked companion and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Do you not recognize us, Daniel Jackson?"

"No. I'm sorry." Daniel said before walking away. Jack followed Daniel, leaving Rebecca in the care of Teal'c. Jack and Sam both talked to Daniel before they finally sent Rebecca.

"Can I come in? I guess I should tell you my name since you don't seem to remember. I'm Rebecca … Rebecca Jackson…you used to call me Becca."

"Sure." Daniel said softly. "You're name is Jackson as well?"

"Yes." She said coming into the tent. "You're my husband." Rebecca took off her dog tags and removed his wedding band. She handed it to him. "Maybe this will help you remember."

Daniel stared at the ring and then placed on his left hand. "The inscription on the inside is in another language."

"It means 'love forever' I have the same thing on mine." Rebecca replied. "It was your idea."

"I loved you, didn't I?"  
"Yes, at least that's what you told me." Rebecca said softly. "I know that I loved you very much. It almost killed me when you died."

"When did I propose?"

"On my birthday. The day you died was supposed to be our wedding day. We had to go on what was supposed to be a routine mission two days before. You were exposed to radiation, you knew you were dying. I asked you if we could get married anyway and you said yes. Daddy went to his office to get the rings. We got married in your room in the infirmary. Janet had to take your ring off when your condition worsened so you told me to wear it on my dog tags. It was just the basics, I kissed you and told you I loved you. You told me that you loved me and then I watched you die. I had my name legally changed to yours." She was crying by the time that she finished the story. "Are you starting to remember?" She asked.

"Yes." Daniel answered. "You were right, the ring did help." He went over to her and wiped her tears away. "I'm back Becca. I'll never leave you again."

"I love you so much." Rebecca said, wrapping her arms around his neck. He lowered his face to hers and captured her lips in a heated kiss. "Are you really starting to remember?"

"You? Yes, I am." Daniel said, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

Rebecca wrapped her arms around his waist and started walking them backwards. "Good because I wouldn't want to be taking advantage." She said before kissing him hard. They tumbled down onto the bed roll in the tent.

"Are you sure?" He asked lifting his face as he slowly started unbuttoning her camo jacket.

"Oh yeah." She said softly. He nodded and kissed her again.

"What of Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked as they were getting ready to leave about an hour later.

"He's going home." Daniel replied, coming out of the tent hand in hand with Rebecca.

"Welcome back, Dr. Jackson." Hammond said walking up to them when they came through the gate.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." Daniel replied. He clung to Rebecca's hand. She was the only person that he could remember so he clung to her.

"You have no memory of who I am?" Hammond asked.

"Non whatsoever." Daniel replied.

"Neither do I, sir." Jack said with a smirk. Hammond glared at him. "Becca, why don't we show Daniel how to get to the infirmary." He leads the couple out. "Did I mention you owe me fifty bucks."

"Don't listen to my father Daniel." Rebecca said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"He never did so why should he start now." The trio went to the infirmary. Jack and Rebecca got their post-mission exams while Janet examined Daniel. When she declared him in good health Rebecca took him to one of the guest quarters. "Not exactly home, but … we unpacked some of your stuff."

"You kept all this even though you thought I was dead?"

"I couldn't bear to throw any of it away." Rebecca answered. She picked up the picture of the group that her dad had taken at her birthday party. "This was from the night that you proposed."

Thirty minutes later, everyone, with the exception of Daniel, were seated at the briefing table listening to Jonas. They all looked up when Daniel walked in. "I'm sorry I'm late I, uh forgot what time the meeting was …" everyone stared at him. "It's a little joke there. It's the memory thing …"

"Dr. Jackson, this briefing is classified." Hammond said, clearing his throat.

"Yeah, Rebecca mentioned that, but, uh, you all said that I used to be a part of this, so … look, I can't really give you a good reason, and I just … feel like I should be here." Daniel continued.

"Good enough." Hammond answered.

"You can sit over here." Rebecca said softly, pushing out the chair on her left.

"Thanks." Daniel said sitting down quickly. The briefing continued until Daniel interrupted Jonas. "It's not the lost city." Everyone watched Jonas and Daniel argue back and forth for awhile until it was figured out that Daniel was right. They finally came up with a plan to attack Anubis, the Goa'uld that was currently at the top of their list. Jack and Sam were going to fly a plane, a F-302, to intersect the ship while Daniel, Jonas and Rebecca infiltrated said ship. Rebecca looked like a deer caught in headlights when Paul walked in at the conclusion of the briefing.

"Major Davis, can I speak to you?" Rebecca asked when the briefing concluded.

"Of course." Paul said, following her to her office.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca questioned, as soon as he shut her office door behind him.

"Becca, you made a commitment to that man. The rings on your left hand signify a promise and a commitment that you made to your husband. I'm not your husband…he is. I won't hold you to any promises that you made to me. You love him … I've always known that I was second."

"I do love you Paul."

"I know you do, but you love him more." Paul answered softly. "I will always hold onto the memories that we made."

"Was it worth it?"

"Every second." Paul replied. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms for what was to be their last kiss. If you asked either of them later, they were not really sure who pulled who onto her desk.

The next thing they were aware off was Jack's. "For crying out…"

Paul, who was on top of Rebecca and unbuttoning her uniform shirt, froze. He looked at Rebecca and then pressed his forehead against her neck. "Major Davis, Captain Jackson." Hammond said from the doorway.

Rebecca laid her head back onto her desk and looked at the doorway. "General, Daddy, Sam." She pushed at Paul, who finally took the hint and slid down off the desk so he was standing. He wrapped his arms around Rebecca and held her close to protect her from the eyes of the people in the doorway. Rebecca rested her head on Paul's chest while she buttoned up her shirt.

"You two have some explaining to do." Hammond said in a tone that was nothing but serious. "Major Davis, pull yourself together and report to my office. Captain Jackson, wait in the briefing room."

"Yes sir." The two officers said at the same time. Paul buttoned his shirt and then tucked it in. Hammond left, leaving Paul and Rebecca alone with the rest of SG-1.

"Paul …"

"It's alright, Becca." Paul said softly, finally looking at her. "What a way to end, huh?" Rebecca nodded. "I'll do what I can to protect you." Paul whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand. He looked at her for a long silent moment. "No regrets." She nodded and he kissed her softly on the lips before heading to the office doorway.

"Paul…" Rebecca called, grabbing his arm. She looked lost and for once, in the presence of her father, he gave into his urge to pull her into his arms.

"I will love you until the end of my life. Hang on to that." Paul said strongly. He cupped her cheek. "My heart's been yours since the day that you walked into my office and nothing will change that."

"I love you." She murmured. She melted into his arms, knowing that she would probably never feel them around her again. "Thank you for giving me a reason to live." She sniffed back her tears and kissed him passionately.

"Come on you two." Jack barked.

"I love you too." Paul murmured. He gave her one more lingering kiss before heading towards the door.

"Davis." Jack barked out stepping in the younger man's path.

"Daddy, let him go." Rebecca said in a tired voice.

"Rebecca."

"Let him go!" Rebecca snapped, straightening up. She followed Paul out of her office and sat in her normal seat in the briefing room. Rebecca didn't even look up when Jack and Sam walked in behind her.

"How the hell could you do this to Daniel?" Sam asked in a tight voice.

"It wasn't about Daniel." Rebecca muttered.

"He's your husband." Sam retorted.

"He was ascended Sam!" Rebecca yelled. "Your father could have saved him but Daniel chose to leave." The younger woman jumped to her feet. "I loved him, love him, so much, I couldn't see past him." She took a deep breath. "But it wasn't enough for him. Daniel had to save the universe, even if that meant leaving me alone. Paul offered comfort … he gave me what I needed."

"When?" Jack asked his daughter softly. Off her confused look, he continued. "That night you came back from Iraq … you never came to the hotel."

"That was the first night that he and I were together as lovers." Rebecca replied. "I was going to turn in my resignation and go to DC after this mission …"

"What's stopping you?" Sam retorted.

"Daniel." Rebecca answered. "I do love him and I made a commitment to him. Paul understands … we were, um, saying goodbye."

"Why would you and Major Davis need to say goodbye?" Jack asked.

"Because I choose Daniel, I'll always choose Daniel. I love Paul but I'm in love with Daniel." Rebecca answered. "Daddy, Sam, please don't say anything to Daniel. I know I owe him the truth and an explanation, but he needs time to regain his bearings and ripping the only person that he remembers out of his world could possibly be more damaging than good."

"Agreed." Sam said sharply. "But only if you promise to tell him."

"When the time is right I will." Rebecca answered. Sam turned on her heel and walked out. "Daddy …"

"I have nothing to say Rebecca, you made it quite clear before you left for Iraq the last time that you were an adult and capable of making your own decisions." Jack answered in a sharp tone.

"Dad …"

"I won't say anything to Daniel if that's what you're worried about. I can forgive you for what you've done but right now I can't forgive you for the lies. Maybe I deserve any lies you told me, heaven knows that I've broken quite a few promises to you in the past but I thought we were past that Becca. What did I ever do to make you not trust me?" Jack asked sadly before walking out of the briefing room.

"Captain Jackson." Hammond said coming to his office doorway with Paul right behind him.

"Sir?" Rebecca asked, she looked shattered but was unwilling to break, not here. In a few moments she would have a job to do and her family troubles couldn't come in the way of that. "If you would like, I'll turn in my resignation and it can be effective as soon as you wish."

"There's no need for that Captain." Hammond answered. "While I do not approve of your actions, I accept the apology that Major Davis has offered for the two of you, and his promise that it will never happen again."

"Yes sir." Rebecca said softly.

"And I'm not going to lecture because we heard just about everything in my office. Major Carter covered just about anything that I could have wanted to say and I think you got an earful from your father as well." Hammond answered. He turned to Paul. "Major Davis, you will be accompanying me to the planet to head up our part of the mission, I suggest you go get ready for travel."

"Yes sir." Paul said, taking the hint. He nodded at Rebecca and left quickly.

Hammond came over and sat next to Rebecca. "Your father loves you Rebecca."

"I know that sir." Rebecca replied.

"I know that living with a man like Robert Kinsey as a father was difficult and you have problems trusting men who want to present them self as father figures but can I offer you some fatherly advice?"

"Of course, sir."

"True love can really comes three times in a lifetime, Rebecca, for those of us who are lucky. The most important kind is the unconditional love between a parent and a child. Jack might not have been around while you were developing and growing and he might not have been able to protect you when you needed him to the most, but never doubt that that man would kill for you and die for you. When Major Davis came into this very briefing room to tell us that you might be dead, your father looked like he was punched in the gut. I know for a fact that if Jack could take back the time that you spent in Kinsey's home he would, but he can't. Bad choices were made on not only Jack's part but your mother's and from what I understand your maternal grandfather's as well. You were the one that had to suffer the consequences for those choices, but look at what you've become. Your very pretty, smart, tough as nails, cool in combat … but most of all, your witty and sensitive, not to mention you have your father's smart mouth." Rebecca smiled at that. "Don't punish your father for something that he couldn't control. He didn't know what was going to happen." Hammond rose. "Hindsight is 20/20, Becca. Things are a lot clearer now then what they were when he was making the decisions." Hammond walked out of the briefing room.

"How much of that did you hear?" Rebecca asked softly.

"From just after Major Davis left onward." Jack answered, stepping into the room. "How did you know I was there?"

"We never leave for a mission like this not speaking to each other." Rebecca replied, standing. "It's not that I didn't trust you …"  
"Becca, I don't need an explanation. You made some bad choices, but I have no right to judge. Now see, this is when the unconditional love part of the lecture kicks in for both of us. I know I haven't been the best father in the world, but you are all I could want in a daughter and you're all I have left in the world."

"Daddy…" Rebecca said softly, pulling him into a hug.

"Come on, it's mission time." Jack replied, suspiciously wiping his eyes.

"After you Colonel." Rebecca answered.

The trio, Daniel, Jonas and Rebecca, returned to the planet in order to put their plan into action. When the Jaffa came down with the rings, they and another team from the SGC attacked and used the rings to go up into Anubis' mother ship.

"Do stuff like this often?" Daniel asked Rebecca.

"On a regular basis." She said with a smile. They moved through the ship quickly and quietly. Eventually they heard clanking and shouting outside the door that they just closed. "Great … hang tight, we've got company." She went back to the door controls and tried to ensure that it stayed closed. "I don't know how long it's gonna hold them." She looked over to where Jonas and Daniel were sitting at a console trying to find the information that Jack and Sam needed. "I know you shouldn't rush genius but we've gotta hurry."

"Got it." Daniel said. He sent the information to the F-302. "So remind me why you're not on that plane."

"Because I'm not a pilot and someone has to keep you two out of trouble." She shot back.

"You're in the Air Force." Daniel protested.

"I'm Special Ops not a pilot." Rebecca retorted. "I'm not as good as my father, I can't be both."

Jonas looked over at the door. "I don't think we're going to get back to the ring room that way."

"What's that?" Daniel asked when he noticed something on the screen.

"Shit. They're targeting the planet." She grabbed her shoulder radio. "Base camp, this is Jackson, come in."

"Go ahead." Paul Davis returned.

"Your position's been compromised. The Stargate is being targeted. Repeat, the Stargate is being targeted. The Naquahdah will amplify the blast." She transmitted.

"Roger that." Hammond answered.

Rebecca looked up when the Jaffa start to break through. "Let's got out of here boys."

"Yeah." Jonas returned. They all picked up their weapons and headed towards a ventilation shaft.

"Here." Daniel said pointing to the shaft.

"Ladies first." Jonas said, cupping his hands to give Rebecca a boost. "Go, come on." He gave Daniel a boost.

"Jonas, give me your hand." Rebecca called just as the Jaffa break through. "Shit."

"Go." Jonas called.

They crawled through the tunnel. "As much as I hate him, we can't leave him." She leaned against the wall of the ventilation shaft.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."


	34. Chapter 33 Homecoming

Chapter 33Homecoming

Rebecca sighed in relief when she heard her father's voice come through her radio. "Rebecca? Becca, come in … it's Dad."

"Daddy?" Rebecca grabbed her radio.

"What's your situation?"

"We're hiding. Yours?"

"Carter and I are on the planet."

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific, Dad. We haven't had a chance to look out a window lately."

"You're hovering over Jonas' home world."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew. Are you in any … immediate danger?"

Daniel took Rebecca's radio. "Ah, depends on what you mean by 'immediate'."

"Daniel?"

"We're fine. We've got a location on Jonas's cell from the ship's computer. We're

on our way there right now. We've just got a...couple of problems."

"Like what?"

Rebecca took her radio back. "Well, we're not sure how to shut off the force field protecting his cell yet."

"He said a couple."

Rebecca glared at her husband. "Yeah, actually, we're a little lost at the moment. And we've only got about three hours left before the Tok'ra Isotope wears off and we're visible to the ship's sensors."

"So business as usual then, huh?"

"Yeah sure, you betcha." She remarked.

"Hang in there kid." Jack said before switching off the radio.

Rebecca breathed a sigh of relief when they found Jonas. "Hang on, we're gonna try to figure out a way to get you out of there."

"What's the plan?" Daniel asked.

"I have one but it's not very good."

"What is that?"

"I kill everyone we come across and we get thrown into his cell with him."

"You're right that's a horrible plan."  
"I told you." Rebecca retorted. "We need to find a way to cut the power."

"We could find a power grid and you could shoot that."

"Very funny." Rebecca said with a glare. She overheard a conversation between Anubis and a Jaffa. "Jonas, the generator is overloading, that means that there's not enough power to maintain the field in front of your cell. You should be able to make it through."

"I'll try." Jonas said. On his second try he was at Rebecca's feet.

"Good job." She said helping him get up. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

"Cargo ship." Daniel said.

"Which way?" Rebecca asked.

Daniel looked in both directions. "This way." He said as he started to run. Jonas and Rebecca were right behind him.  
"You sure?" Rebecca asked.

"No." Daniel replied.

"Right." Jonas said.

Rebecca thanked whoever was listening when they found the cargo bay. "The patrols are closing in."

Jonas turned to Daniel. "Look, if we get out of this, uh …"

"You can keep the office." Daniel replied.

"Actually, I was talking about SG-1."

"We're gonna miss you Jonas." Rebecca replied.

Jonas looked at her with a smile. "But you're happy to have your husband back."

"Yeah." Rebecca answered.

"I understand." Jonas replied.

"Let's see if the rings still works." Rebecca said. Luckily they did. When the team reached the SGC, Jonas decided to stay behind on his home world.

Jonas walked over to her when he was saying his goodbyes. "Becca …"

"Jonas, I'm sorry I was so mean to you in the beginning." Rebecca said with a smile.

He looked at Daniel and then turned back to Rebecca. "Can I do what I've wanted to do from the first moment that I saw you?" She nodded and Jonas kissed her lightly on the lips. "Love him Becca … because he loves you." Jonas smiled at her. He whispered in her ear. "And I'm not talking about Daniel either." Rebecca drew back and looked at Jonas in shock. She nodded and walked over to Daniel.

"Is there something that we need to talk about?" Daniel asked.

"No." Rebecca answered.

"You all right?" Jack asked walking up to his daughter and son-in-law.

"Yeah." Daniel answered. Rebecca wrapped her arm around her husband's waist. "Becca, let's go home."

"Alright." Rebecca answered, smiling up at him. "But home is actually Dad's house."

"I distinctly remember having an apartment."

"Daddy let the lease run out while I was in Iraq."

"You went back to Iraq?"

"Yeah …"

"Someone's in trouble." Jack taunted before walking off.

"Let's go have a nice long loud talk." Daniel said.

"Yes dear." Rebecca answered with a smirk.


	35. Chapter 34 Fragile Balance

Chapter 34Fragile Balance

"You wanted to see me General?" Rebecca asked when she met up with Hammond.

"At 0920 hours this morning someone tried to enter the base using this." Hammond said, handing a card to her.

"Daddy's security ID." She said softly.

"The person insisted on seeing you." Hammond continued.

"Me? Why?"

"I was hoping that you could answer that." They entered a room together where there was a young boy sitting, in clothes too big. The boy seemed familiar to her but she couldn't place from where. "Captain Jackson, was your father home when you left this morning?"

"Daniel and I got up early and went out for coffee. Dad was still asleep." Rebecca answered.

"We sent someone to your house and your father was no where to be found." Hammond replied.

"I don't fucking believe this." Rebecca groaned.

"Becca." The boy said sharply.

"Do I know you?" The young woman asked. "You know how much trouble you're in right now?"

"I'm not impersonating Jack O'Neill … I am Jack O'Neill. Think about it Becca, why do I look familiar?"

Rebecca looked helplessly at Hammond, just as Daniel walked in. "He does look familiar but I can't place it."

"This is the security breach?" Daniel asked, going over to his wife.

"Daniel, tell them who I am." Jack pleaded.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Oh God." Rebecca said, everything clicking into place.

"Rebecca Jackson?" Teal'c asked as he and Sam came in.

"Charlie … you look like Charlie did before …" Rebecca gasped out.

"And why would that be Becca?" Jack asked.

Rebecca went over to the boy. "How did I get through the interrogations the first time I was in Iraq?"

"You heard my voice, until you forgot that. Then you kept a picture of me in your brain until you forgot that as well and then you just kept running what I would do through your head." Jack answered.

"Why did I go back to Iraq?" Rebecca asked.

"Because Daniel had gotten killed and you couldn't work with Jonas." Jack answered matter of factly.

Rebecca glanced at Hammond and then turned back to the boy. "How old was I when Charlie died?"

"You had just turned seventeen."

"Did I go to the funeral?"

"No. Sara got so pissed at you because you refused to go. You also slept in Charlie's room every night for a week." Jack responded softly.

"Have Janet check him over." Rebecca said softly. The five of them went out into the hall.

"Are you sure that it might be him, Captain Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"The questions about Charlie dying were stuff that only he would know." Rebecca said, leaning against the wall.

Janet's tests showed that the boy's DNA matched Jack's. Steps were taken to make the boy comfortable. Daniel stayed with Rebecca just about all day to make sure that his wife was alright with the smaller version of her father. Later on that day, Rebecca let SG-1 into the house.

"What is the last thing you remember doing?" Rebecca asked her father.

"We ate dinner, I had a beer and then I went to bed." Jack answered.

"You went to bed after we did." Daniel put in, blushing slightly at the recollection of what he and Rebecca had done instead of sleeping.

"Newlyweds." Jack snorted.

"So whatever happened must have occurred while you were asleep." Sam said. With that, the team headed into Jack's bedroom.

Teal'c turned on the light and Rebecca had to grab her father when he reeled backwards. "What's wrong?"

"The Asgard paid me a little visit last night." Jack answered. Daniel concluded that what Jack experienced must have been like an UFO abduction.

Daniel and Teal'c were giving Hammond, Sam and Rebecca their findings when Janet walked in. "Whatever's going to be done needs to be done now." She then explained what the tests revealed.

"I'll go talk to him." Sam said standing up.

"No, I'll go." Rebecca replied before leaving the room. She went to the guest quarters where the miniature version of her father was staying.

"It's open." Jack called, not looking up from the video game he was playing.

"How are you doing … Daddy?" Rebecca asked.

"Other than the fact that I'm still a kid? And I am still your father so you don't have to hesitate over that word." Jack replied.

"You're genetic structure …" Rebecca started.

"Becca, just tell me what's going on." Jack said softly.

"Daddy … you're dying." Rebecca said softly. Rebecca was in the room when Jacob Carter came in to talk to Jack about putting him in stasis. "Can I talk to him?" Rebecca asked the group.

"Of course." General Hammond responded.

"Do you want me to stay?" Daniel asked his wife.

"I would like to talk to him alone." She responded softly. Daniel nodded and followed Sam and everyone else out of the room. "Daddy … please do this, if for no one else for me. I can't lose you." She moved over to the boy and hugged him. "I will do everything I can to reverse this and so will Daniel, trust us. If you can't trust Jacob than trust us."

"Let me think about everything Becca." Jack replied. Rebecca nodded and joined Sam and Daniel.

"Do you think he'll do it?" Rebecca asked her husband as they walked back towards the guest quarters a little while later.

"If I have anything to say about it he will." Daniel answered, squeezing Rebecca's hand reassuringly. They entered the room to find a guard out cold. Daniel and Rebecca took off running down the hall while Sam picked up a radio.

"We've searched the base and can't find him." Hammond said a little while later. He and the rest of SG-1 looked wearily over to where the youngest O'Neill was pacing like a caged tiger.

"Becca, come sit down honey." Daniel called softly, trying to grab his wife's arm.

Rebecca let Daniel pull her down into the chair next to him. "I'm going to strangle him."

Janet came in. "I figured out what the tiny abnormality was … Colonel O'Neill is a clone."

A couple hours later, with the help of an old Special Ops buddy of Jack's, SG-1 found the Clone fishing at a river nearby. Rebecca went up to the boy and sat next to him. "Daddy, we need you to come back with us."

"How'd you find me?" He asked.

"Lt. Col. Beck called General Hammond and placed you in the area." Rebecca replied.

"O'Neill, you have been cloned." Teal'c said, stepping up.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We think the Asgard took the real you and made a copy. An unstable one, at that." Daniel replied.

"The real me?" Jack questioned.

"Yeah … the original." Rebecca said softly. "That's not your real anything. I'm … I'm sorry."

Jack looked at Rebecca. "Where's the original?"

"Well, that's what we hope to find out. But we need your help." She replied.

The team devised a plan to attempt to catch the Asgard and get the real Jack back. Later that night, Sam and Teal'c were positioned outside the house and Daniel and Rebecca sat in their bedroom talking softly. Jack and Sam carried on a conversation over the radio. When a flash of light sweeps through the bedroom, everyone from SG-1 ran in. Jack was lying face down on the bed. Rebecca immediately ran over to her father. "Daddy, are you all right?" Rebecca questioned, shaking his shoulder.

"Jack! Jack!" Daniel called in a panicked voice when there was no movement from his father-in-law.

Teal'c came over when there was still no movement. "O'Neill." The team breathed a sigh of relief when he stirred.

Jack finally sat up and looked at Teal'c and Sam. "What are you doing in my bedroom." Rebecca lunged forward into her father's arms without a word. Jack patted her back and just looked at the rest of his team.


	36. Chapter 35 Lifeboat

Chapter 35Lifeboat

The team moved through the crashed alien ship cautiously. Rebecca listened to her husband and Carter talk about the ship. She glanced at her father when he once again managed to boil a concept down to its simplest factor when they encountered a group of frozen people. They were counting bodies when there was a screeching sound and everything went black.

Teal'c was the first person awake. When no one from the team would respond on the radio, he went jogging through the ship until he found Jack, Rebecca and Sam. All three of them were unconscious. He moved over to Daniel, who screamed when he woke up.

"How are they?" Janet asked when SG-4 brought the three unconscious members of SG-1 through.

"They're unconscious but stable." Said the SG-4 member who was carrying Rebecca.

After Teal'c brought Daniel through he went berserk when the wormhole disappeared. A medical team took him to the infirmary. Teal'c and General Hammond watched while Janet questioned Daniel. The only thing that came out of the questioning was the trio realized that Daniel wasn't Daniel.

"I'm going to go check on the rest of SG-1." Janet said before heading to the infirmary.

"Doctor Frasier, the Colonel is awake." A nurse said when Jack groaned.

"How are you feeling, sir?" Janet asked, after sending the nurse to tell Hammond that Jack was awake.

"Headache. Bad." Jack replied.

"Well, I can take care of that, but first I need to know if you're feeling … yourself." Janet replied.

Jack looked at Janet for a moment. "Well, other than this … nail through my head … fine. Why?"

"I'll explain later." Janet said looking relieved. "Teal'c managed to get the four of you back through the StarGate from the ship. My team took it from there."

"Rebecca, Daniel and Carter?" Jack asked.

"Captain Jackson and Major Carter are suffering the same after effects as you, Sir." Janet replied.

"Janet?" Sam and Rebecca said at the same time as they both woke up.

"Sam … Rebecca …" Janet said moving to stand between the women's beds. "It's gonna be fine. All three of you are suffering some sort of neural shock."

"Colonel? Major? Captain? How are you feeling?" General Hammond asked, walking into the infirmary.

Jack grimaced. "Got a nail in my head, Sir?"

"That sounds like our Colonel O'Neill." Hammond said with a smile. Janet told the General that they were not affected by the same thing that Daniel was.

"Where's Daniel?" Rebecca asked, trying to sit up.

"I need you to stay right where you are." Janet said, trying to stop the young woman.

Rebecca gave in when her head started pounding again. "Where's my husband?" She asked weakly.

Janet was talking to Daniel again when Rebecca, Jack and Sam joined Hammond and Teal'c in the observation room. "O'Neill, Major Carter, Rebecca Jackson. I am pleased to see you have recovered." Teal'c said.

"I want to be in there with him." Rebecca said softly, touching the glass.

"I don't think that's possible, Captain." Hammond replied.

"Then make it possible sir." Rebecca responded. She zoned out while Hammond gave everyone else orders. She didn't look at the other people in the room until Teal'c and Sam left.

"Sit down Becca." Jack said guiding her over to the chair that Teal'c had vacated. He looked at Hammond before the older man left. Hammond returned after a moment and led Rebecca into the isolation room.

"Tryan, this is Doctor Jackson's wife Rebecca. She wishes to sit in on our conversation." Janet said.

"That is fine." Tryan answered, smiling at the woman. Rebecca took a seat next to Janet and listened as the woman continued talking to the being inside of Daniel.

Rebecca looked up abruptly when she heard Daniel gasp. "Janet."

"Daniel?" Janet asked.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel …" Rebecca said, sitting forward.

"Becca …" Daniel managed before another personality took over.

A little while later, SG-1 was gathered around the table in the briefing room and listening to Janet describe the experience. "Captain?" Hammond asked, turning to Rebecca.

"She's right, one minute he was there and then … but this proved that Daniel is still in his body, somewhere." Rebecca answered.

"What if this was a desperate attempt to preserve this people?" Janet asked.

"So they're using Daniel as a lifeboat?" Sam questioned.

"It's possible." Janet replied. Sam and Teal'c went back to the ship with SG-12 as back up while Jack and Rebecca returned to the observation room overlooking the isolation room. Jack watched his daughter closely while she watched Janet talk to Daniel.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"I'll be a lot better when I get my husband back." Rebecca replied softly. She went back to watching Janet and Daniel. She didn't even look up when Hammond joined them in the observation room. She did look up when Teal'c came in.

Jack nodded at the man they brought from the ship. "You sure you trust this guy?"

"I would trust the devil if he could bring Daniel back to me." Rebecca muttered, still looking into the other room. She watched as the man spoke to whatever personality was dominant in Daniel.

Both Jack and Rebecca stormed into the room when Pharrin, bowed in front of Daniel because of something that one of the personalities said. "Get up!" Jack growled to Pharrin.

"I have sworn to protect the sovereign." Pharrin protested.

Jack reached down and pulled Pharrin to his feet. "You're sovereign's dead! Get up!"

Pharrin continued to protest. "His soul lives on …"

"Not if I cut him out!" Jack growled.

"You would not …" Pharrin started.

"Oh yes I would." Jack replied.

"And if he didn't I would." Rebecca said coming over to them.

The personality in Daniel snapped. "Pharrin, you will listen to me …"

"Don't listen! You just do what you came here to do." Jack shot back.

Pharrin looked on in anguish as he replied. "Forgive us, Sovereign. It is the only way to protect our people."

"I will not surrender this body, not at any cost. It is mine." The personality snapped.

"No." Rebecca snapped, striding forward and grabbing him. "That body is my husband's and you will let him go!"

"How dare you touch me woman." The personality roared, shoving Rebecca away.

"I want my husband back!" Rebecca screamed as Sam grabbed her. They watched as Pharrin's son emerged and was convinced to let Daniel go.

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked after they had returned to the ship so Daniel could undergo the process of getting the personalities removed.

Janet looked over at Daniel. "He'll probably be unconscious for a while. I think it's best if we get …"

"What?" Daniel asked waking up.

"Daniel? Is that you?" Rebecca asked, going over and taking his hand.

"Becca?" Daniel said softly, barely opening his eyes.

"How are you doing?" Rebecca questioned.

"Bad headache." Daniel replied.

"Nail-in-the-head kind of thing?" Jack asked.

"Something like that." Daniel answered.

"Don't you ever leave me again." Rebecca whispered, squeezing his hand.

"I won't. I promise." Daniel replied. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rebecca responded. "When can I take him home?"

"Soon." Janet promised with a smile.

A couple hours later, Jack let the three of them into the house. "I'm going to bed." He said to the kissing couple. Jack rolled his eyes and headed off towards his bedroom.

Daniel and Rebecca made it to their room, kissing the whole way. "I was going crazy without you." Rebecca murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist. Rebecca cupped his face and kissed him lingeringly as he walked them over to the bed. When he felt it hit his legs, he carefully fell forward. Their clothes seemed to melt away and they came together in quiet desperation.

Rebecca sighed as she lay in the circle of Daniel's arms. She pressed her ear against his chest so she could hear his steady heartbeat. "Maybe we should renew our vows." Daniel mused aloud as he ran a hand up and down her arm. "Have that nice chapel wedding just like we planned."

"Do you really mean that?" Rebecca asked, rising up on her elbow to look down at him. Her hand rested on his chest.

"It wouldn't be a bad idea." He answered softly, pulling her to him for a lingering kiss. "I love you so much. When I was trapped inside myself because of all of those people you were the only thing that could bring me out that brief second that I reappeared. I knew that you and Jack were there and despite everything it made me feel safe." Daniel woke up the next morning alone in bed. "Becca." He called softly as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants. He stopped outside the closed bathroom door when he heard the sound of someone throwing up.

"Daniel?" Jack asked coming out of his bedroom, similarly attired.

"Becca?" Daniel called, knocking on the bathroom door. He heard the toilet flush and a second later Rebecca emerged.

"I feel like crap." Rebecca moaned as Daniel drew her into his arms.

"Why don't you go back to bed and lay down Becca." Jack said softly. "We're on stand down today." Rebecca nodded and went back to her and Daniel's bedroom.

"Do you want anything?" Daniel asked, following her.

"No." She groaned, lying on the bed. When she threw up a second time, Jack called Janet, who showed up at the house twenty minutes later.

"I'm probably just over reacting." Jack said, letting the doctor into the house and leading her to the couple's bedroom.

"It's better to be safe than sorry Colonel." Janet said, walking into the room. "How are you feeling Rebecca?"

"A little bit better." She said softly.

"Good. I'm still going to take a look at you if you don't mind." Janet said walking over to the bed. "Colonel, Daniel, if you'll step outside please." Janet waited until the men obeyed. "Is it just your stomach?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered. She groaned when Janet touched a particularly tender spot on her belly.

"When are you supposed to get your period Becca?" Janet asked.

"I'm a couple days late." Rebecca answered. "I never really thought about it because I've never been regular."

"I want to take you to the infirmary and run a test just to be sure, alright?" The doctor asked. Rebecca just nodded which was a mistake because she had to go and throw up again. Janet went with her and held her hair. While Rebecca was getting dressed Janet stepped out into the living room to talk to the men. "I'm going to take Rebecca to the base and run a couple tests."

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, this is just a precaution Daniel." Janet said when Rebecca emerged. "You ready to go?"

"Yes." Rebecca replied.

"I'll bring her back in a little bit." Janet called over her shoulder as she escorted the girl out.

Rebecca was quiet when Janet brought her back an hour and a half later. "Daniel, I need to talk to you."

"Of course." Daniel said, getting up from the chair and following her into their bedroom. "What's going on?"

"Janet's going to be taking me out of action for awhile." Rebecca said softly. "I have to tell Daddy but I wanted to tell you first."

"Why?" Daniel asked, immediately alarmed. "Did she find something on one of the tests?"

"Yes." Rebecca said softly. "And she only ran one test."

"What is it?" Daniel questioned.

"You're going to be a daddy." Rebecca replied.

"I'm what?" Daniel asked dumbfounded.

"I'm pregnant." Rebecca said softly.

Her heart sank when Daniel sank down onto the bed with his head in his hands. "Except for that first time, we've been so careful …"

"Once is all it takes, Daniel." Rebecca snapped, walking out of their bedroom.

"Damn it." Daniel swore under his breath and chased her into the living room. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I need to think Daniel." Rebecca replied, snatching up the keys to the car. Neither of them noticed Jack sitting on the couch watching them.

Daniel quickly snatched the keys out of her hand. "You're not running away Rebecca."

"I'm not …" She said weakly.

"Like you didn't run away after I died?" He snapped.

"I don't want to talk about this." Rebecca snapped, grabbing for the keys.

"You left because of what happened to me, because you couldn't deal." Daniel went on not wanting to drop it. He was surprised when Rebecca slapped him; she had never raised a hand to him before.

"I wanted to die when you did." Rebecca yelled. "Jonas had to hold me back to keep me from jumping into that room with you. I went to Iraq, hoping to die just so I would be with you again. And then we go to that planet and I find you. I was … am so scared that I'm going to lose you again. I knew what I was doing when we made love in your tent. I knew what the risks were and I didn't care. Cause then I would have a reason to go on living the next time you got taken away from me." She was crying by the time that she finished and both Daniel and Jack were stunned.

"Becca …" Daniel said softly trying to take her into his arms.

"No." She cried pushing him away. "I'm sorry if I've ruined your life Daniel." She stalked back down the hallway and slammed their bedroom door.

"What was that about?" Jack asked when he finally found his voice.

"You're going to be a grandfather." Daniel replied.

Rebecca avoided Daniel for the rest of the day. She didn't speak to him until he came out of the bathroom that night. Rebecca was already lying in bed. "If you don't want me to have this baby …"

"Becca," Daniel said softly, sitting next to her on the bed. "I was in shock. I've always wanted to be a father; I just thought that I would have you to myself for awhile."

"You're not mad?" Rebecca asked softly.

"No, honey, I'm not. I'm just concerned for you, that's all." Daniel answered leaning down to kiss her.


	37. Chapter 36 Trade

Chapter 36Trade

Hammond, Janet, Jack, Rebecca and Daniel sat down on Monday and discussed her place in SG-1. They concluded that gate travel wouldn't hurt the baby since Rebecca was almost three months pregnant and had been traveling constantly during that whole time. Janet cleared Rebecca for travel. The newlyweds made it clear that they didn't want anyone else to know until it was necessary.

At 1000, SG-1 left through the gate to go to another planet and Rebecca was with them. Janet had given her something to help with the nausea since they were sleeping on the planet. "You feeling alright?" Daniel asked when they returned to the camp after exploring a temple.

"I'm just a little tired." Rebecca answered, wrapping an arm around Daniel's waist and keeping her other hand on her P90. Rebecca took first watch that night and Jack took second. When her watch was over she climbed into the tent that she shared with her husband and father. "Your turn Daddy."

"Night angel." Jack said, kissing his daughter softly and then climbing out of the tent.

"Come here." Daniel said in a tired voice. Rebecca went over and snuggled with her husband. She stirred when Sam woke Daniel up for his watch but thankfully didn't wake up.

Daniel woke up in the morning to the sound of Rebecca throwing up and Jack talking softly to her. He emerged from the tent to find Teal'c and Sam looking in their direction with worried faces. "The stuff Janet gave her didn't help." Jack said in a tired voice. He watched Rebecca plop down next to Daniel and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Feel better?" Daniel asked, rubbing her arms.

"Not really." Rebecca muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. She regretted that instantly and went back over to where she threw up before. Daniel trudging after her.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked Jack.

"She's fine." Jack said carefully. Daniel and Rebecca had decided not to tell the group until she was in her second trimester. The newlyweds joined the rest of the group and after a second trip to the temple, returned to the SGC.

Their next off world trip wasn't that quiet, however. They were captured by some not so friendly natives' moments after stepping onto the planet. "Who are you?" The leader asked when they were brought in front of some sort of council.

"We are travelers from a planet called earth." Daniel answered. "We are merely here to see if there is anything that we can trade between our peoples. I am Doctor Daniel Jackson and this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Rebecca Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

The leader looked over the group and noticed how Jack and Daniel were both standing protectively close to Rebecca. "You two care about that one woman."

"Yes." Both men said at the same time.

"Come here child and bring the other woman with you." The leader said, motioning to Rebecca. Rebecca looked at Sam and then the two went over to the leader. "Do you consider you're women beautiful?"

"Very beautiful." Daniel said his eyes on Rebecca.

The leader lifted up Rebecca and Sam's left hands. "You have two rings on one finger and she doesn't, what does this mean?"

"That I belong to someone." Rebecca replied.

"Him?" The leader asked, nodding to Daniel.

"Yes." Rebecca answered.

"But you also belong to the older man?" The leader questioned.

"He's my father." Rebecca replied.

The leader made a motion to dismiss Sam but kept a firm grip on Rebecca's arm to keep her from rejoining the group. "Becca." Jack said as he and Daniel both moved forward.

"You are very beautiful." The leader said, cupping Rebecca's cheek.

"Thank you." Rebecca said shakily.

"You will do." The leader said, nodding to the guards who came forward to grab Rebecca.

"What?" Rebecca asked. She looked at Daniel and Jack, who were being restrained by some guards.

"Let her go!" Jack barked.

"You want to trade. Take whatever you want; the woman has paid your price." The leader said, watching the guards drag Rebecca out.

"You can't do this." Daniel said coming forward.

"I won't hurt her." The leader replied calmly.

"She is not property." Sam said, coming up behind Daniel and Jack. Teal'c followed suit and showed his support.

They looked up when one of the guards came back in. "The woman is hurt my lord."

"You have to let me go to her." Daniel cried desperately, glancing at Jack.

"What happened?" Jack questioned.

"She tripped when we were bringing her down the stairs. She's complaining of stomach pains." The guard replied.

"My wife is with child." Daniel cried out. He ignored the shocked looks that Sam and Teal'c gave him.

"Take the man to be with his wife." The leader said. Daniel took off behind the guard at a run.

He was taken to a beautiful bedroom where the guards had lay Rebecca on an enormous bed. "Becca …" Daniel said. "Are you alright?"

Rebecca nodded. "I'm fine; I took most of the fall with my arms and knees."

"There's nothing wrong with the baby?" Daniel asked softly.

"No. I figured that he wouldn't want me if I was injured." She glanced up when the leader and the rest of SG-1 came in. "God, Daniel it hurts." She moaned.

Daniel looked down at her and nodded. "I know baby." He glanced up, his eyes meeting Jack's. "We need to get her back to our world and have our doctor look at her."

"You do realize that if you don't leave her here then you may not trade with my people?" The leader asked.

"I think we'll take that risk." Jack said. "Help her up Daniel." Daniel immediately picked up his wife and followed the team back to the gate. "You alright?" Jack asked with concern when they reached the Stargate.

"I'm fine." Rebecca replied as Daniel put her on her feet.

"The baby?" Jack asked.

"Is fine. I didn't land on my stomach; I just made them think that I did." Rebecca answered while Sam dialed out.

"So when were you going to tell the rest of us?" Sam asked, looking over at the rest of the team.

"We were going to wait until we got into the 2nd trimester." Rebecca answered.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Daniel asked as they stepped up to the wormhole.

"I'm fine love." Rebecca replied, leaning over to kiss him right before they went through.

"Welcome back SG-1." Hammond said when they stepped through.

"Thanks." Jack replied as they all started down the ramp. Suddenly, Rebecca stumbled and fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Daniel." She gasped.

"Becca." Daniel yelled. "Get Doctor Frasier."

"Rebecca, look at me baby." Jack said as he and Daniel fell to their knees next to her.

"Captain Jackson." Janet said, coming in with her team. "What happened?" She asked as Daniel and Jack helped to lift Rebecca onto a stretcher.

"She fell down some stairs to get away from the natives. I guess it must have done more damage than what she thought." Jack said, putting a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder.

"Go on." Hammond said to the two men who almost broke their necks going after Frasier and the medic team.

"How is she?" Daniel asked when Janet finally came over to them.

"Both she and the baby are fine. The fall did more damage then what she thought and the gate travel didn't help. I'm putting her on restrictive duty for the time being; you are only allowed to go on noncombative missions." Janet said with a smile.

"Thanks Doc." Jack said looking relieved.

"When can we take her home?" Daniel asked.

"I'm releasing her for the briefing and then immediately afterwards I want her taken home so she can rest." Janet replied before walking off.

"How are you feeling, Captain?" General Hammond asked when the trio walked into the briefing room.

"Fine." Rebecca answered, sitting in the chair that Daniel held for her. Rebecca was distracted all through out the briefing and was relieved when she could take a shower and go home.

"You alright?" Jack asked her when Daniel retreated into Jack's study to work on some translations.

"I'm scared Daddy." Rebecca replied.

"It's going to be fine." Jack answered.

"What if the baby isn't Daniel's? There's a possibility that it might be Paul's …"

"You still haven't told Daniel have you?"

"I haven't had the heart to …"

Jack nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."


	38. Chapter 37 Evolution

Chapter 37Evolution

"Come in." Rebecca called, not even glancing up from the paper that she was signing.

"Becca, I need to talk to you." Daniel said coming into the room.

"What's going on?" Rebecca asked, putting her pen down.

"I have to go to Honduras." Daniel replied, going over to her. "Hammond is going to keep an eye on you since Jack has to go through the Stargate."

"I hate this." Rebecca said softly. "I should either be going with you or going through the Stargate with Daddy."

"Maybe I can convince Hammond that you should go with me to be my military escort." Daniel said with a small smile.

"Please don't be joking." Rebecca responded. True to his word, when it came time for Jackson and Dr. Lee to board the plane headed to Honduras Rebecca was with them. When they landed in Honduras they learned that Spanish was not a language that Daniel knew well. Luckily for the trio, it was a language that Rebecca knew well so she was able to get a guide to take them to the temple. "Even my dad knows Spanish." Rebecca grumbled when they were heading towards the temple.

"Then let's not tell him that I don't." Daniel replied squeezing Rebecca's hand.

"But it might make him feel more intelligent." Rebecca said with a smile.

"No, it'll just make him difficult to live with." Daniel answered, leaning over to kiss his wife.

"You win." Rebecca said smirking.

"I thought it was genetically impossible for those words to leave an O'Neill's mouth." Daniel said in mock horror.

"I'm making a rare exception for you." Rebecca said, kissing her husband when they reached the temple. "Go be brilliant. I'll stay out here with the guide and watch your six." Daniel nodded and he and Dr. Lee disappeared into the temple.

"Becca." Daniel called as they emerged only to find himself with a gun in his face. He looked around until he spotted Rebecca and the guide both restrained and blindfolded.

"Daniel." Rebecca said softly.

"I'm here." Daniel answered as he and Lee were restrained in the same fashion and led away. He could hear Rebecca speaking softly in Spanish and then her shout as a gun went off. "Becca?"

"I'm fine." She said in an odd voice. "They shot the boy." They blinked when the blindfolds were removed and were thrown into a hut.

"Which one of you should I get answers from?" The guerrilla leader asked, looking over the trio. He moved over to Rebecca and grabbed her by the hair. "Aren't you a pretty little thing?" Her dog tags caught his eye and he picked them up. "Your value just went up." He ripped them off of her neck.

"Are you sending those to our government?" Daniel asked, trying to ease over to Rebecca.

"Of course. They will send money to save one of their officers." The leader answered.

"I pity you." Rebecca said. "My father will come after me and he will kill you." She spit in the man's face.

"You have spirit." The man said, before punching her. He barked out orders and Daniel and Rebecca were brought into a main hut where they were tied to chairs. "You will answer my questions." He held a gun to Daniel's head.

"Why don't you come and threaten me." Rebecca said. "He's just a civilian."

"What is the box?" The man asked, moving over to her.

"Jackson, Rebecca Christine. Captain. United States Air Force. 03 …" Rebecca stopped when he hit her in the head.

"Whenever I ask you a question are you going to answer me like that?"

"Jackson, Rebecca Christine. Captain. United …" She winced slightly when he punched her in the stomach.

"Becca." Daniel called out, pulling against his restraints. He watched her breathe in through her nose.

"Would you give your life for this woman?" The leader asked.

"Yes." Daniel replied looking at Rebecca.

"That's good." The leader answered and then ordered for them to be taken back to the hut.

"You alright?" Daniel asked as soon as they were alone with Lee.

"No." Rebecca gasped, tears filling her eyes.

Back at the SGC, Hammond met the victorious SG-1 as they came through the gate. "Jack …"

The smile on Jack's face faded. "What's going on?" He opened the box that Hammond handed him. "Becca's dog tags."

"Dr. Lee and Dr. and Captain Jackson have been kidnapped." Hammond replied. "The kidnappers sent those as proof."

"I want to be on the first plane to Honduras." Jack said.

"Jack …"

"No, my daughter, son-in-law and a member of this base have been compromised and I'm going to go get them!" Jack roared.

"Fine, Colonel." Hammond answered before Jack left the room.

Honduras. "Can you run?" Daniel asked after breaking a hole in the wall of their hut.

"I can try." Rebecca replied, slowly getting to her feet. When her feet hit the ground outside the hut her adrenaline took over. Daniel was already burdened with the extra weight of Dr. Lee and she didn't want to add to that. "I can't go any further." She said when they reached a line of trees.

"Neither can I." Dr. Lee said gasping for air.

Rebecca fell to her knees clutching her stomach. "God, why didn't they kill me." She groaned.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, falling onto his knees next to her. The three of them looked up when they heard gunfire.

"Daniel." Rebecca called out when a shadow fell over them. The leader had his gun aimed at them. "If you kill me that will be the last thing you do."

"Good advice." Jack said, before shooting the leader.

"Daddy." Rebecca cried out in relief when her father and another man stepped out of the bushes.

"Watch out." Daniel said, looking past Jack. Rebecca scooted over and picked up the leader's gun. She rose up onto her knees and shot the two men standing behind her father.

"Thanks." Jack said softly.

"No problem." Rebecca answered.

"You guys okay?" Jack asked going over to his daughter and son-in-law.

"I need to get back to the SGC." Rebecca gasped out. Jack nodded and tossed his P90 to Daniel and then picked up his daughter. He yelled out some instructions and then the group headed back to town after picking up the box. Rebecca refused to let anyone but Janet examine her so they were forced to just take her back to the SGC.

"How are they?" General Hammond asked when Jack walked into the briefing room.

Jack looked at Sam, her father, Teal'c and Hammond. "Becca's the worst out of the three of them … Janet thinks that she lost the baby."

"Oh no." Sam said, putting her hands over her mouth.

"She's in surgery right now. Becca refused to see a doctor in Honduras so now Janet's trying to cut off the blood flow and see if she can save the baby." Jack said softly. "She almost died."

"She lost the baby." Daniel said dully coming into the briefing room. The room fell into silence. "Damn it." He yelled before punching the wall.

"How's Becca?" Jack asked.

"Physically she's fine." Daniel choked out. He escaped before the tears could start falling. SG-1 followed their archeologist to the locker room.

"Daniel Jackson, you're not doing Rebecca Jackson any good by acting this way." Teal'c said, grabbing the younger man when he started punching the lockers.

"Jack, Rebecca's awake and is asking for you and Daniel." Jacob Carter said coming into the room.

"You guys calm him down; I'm going to go see my daughter." Jack said before leaving.

"Where's Daniel?" Rebecca asked when her father sat down next to her bed.

"He's with the rest of the team." Jack replied.

"I lost the baby, didn't I?" Rebecca questioned.

"Yeah, you did." Jack answered, taking her hand. "Listen to me, you're both young and when you feel ready you can try again."

"You know, we were talking about names on the way to Honduras … if the baby had been a boy we were going to name him Charlie … I'm so sorry Daddy." Rebecca said softly.

"Why angel, why are you sorry?" Jack asked, unaware that the rest of his team, Hammond, Janet and Jacob had come in.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give Charlie back to you. I was supposed to be watching him and I let you down."

"No baby you didn't." Jack said, squeezing her hand.

"I let Daniel down too."

"Honey, you didn't let Daniel down. He understands." Jack soothed. "Now you listen to me. I don't blame you for what happened to your brother and Daniel doesn't blame you for losing the baby. It's not your fault. I wish I could go back and redo so many things, Becca. The only thing in my life right now that I don't regret is you. If the blame should rest on anyone it's me. The only thing that mattered to me today was finding you three. You lived; you and Daniel have another chance to have a baby. But you don't have to give me another Charlie. You're all I need, my reason for living. If anything had happened to you in that jungle no act of God could have stopped me from putting a gun to my head …" Jack broke off when he felt the tears slip down his cheeks.

"Oh Daddy." Rebecca said softly, grabbing her father's uniform shirt and pulling him to her for a hug. Everyone else in the room watched as the father and daughter hugged and sobbed.

Janet came over to the father and daughter after she shooed the General and the rest of SG-1 out. "Rebecca, I remember you asking me before you left for Honduras about when you could get a paternity test …" She watched the girl freeze up. "I took the liberty of taking some samples from the parties involved and I was able to run some tests on the aborted fetus."

"Janet please." Rebecca pleaded.

Janet nodded then took a deep breath. "There is no way that Daniel could have fathered the child." Rebecca looked at her father. "There was, however, a 99.9 certainty that Major Davis was the father."

"I need to use a phone." Rebecca said softly.

"Becca …" Jack began.

"I told him the last time that I talked to him, that there was a chance the baby might be his … I owe him that much." Rebecca explained.

"He'll be at the briefing tomorrow, tell him in person." Jack suggested gently. Rebecca nodded her agreement.

Jack took Rebecca home as soon as she was released. Daniel hung around to make sure that Dr. Lee would be alright and to brief General Hammond on the device that they found before heading home. "I'm home." He called walking into the house.

"We're in the living room." Rebecca called. He walked in to find Jack and Rebecca looking in a photo album.

"What are you guys looking at?" Daniel asked.

"Pictures of Charlie." Jack answered.

"I was seventeen when Charlie died." Rebecca said, running her fingers over a picture of her little brother. "We were waiting on Daddy to get home from a mission and we were going out for dinner to celebrate me getting accepted into the Air Force. Charlie kept running around and Sara was yelling at him to get ready so she finally sent me upstairs to motivate him. I didn't see Daddy's gun and I just yelled into the bedroom that dad was going to kill him if he wasn't ready when he got home." She trailed off for a moment. "As soon as I heard Daddy pull into the driveway I started downstairs. I … I had made it to the front door when the gun went off. Sara screamed Charlie's name and she and Daddy came running to the door. Daddy pushed past me and went running upstairs. Sara stopped and started yelling that it was my fault and I should have been watching him …" She started crying. "Daddy came downstairs with Charlie in his arms … there was blood everywhere …"

"Becca … it wasn't your fault." Jack said hugging his daughter. "Why don't you two go to bed; you have to debrief in the morning."

The next morning the three of than walked into the debriefing room and was surprised to find Dr. Lee, the rest of SG-1, Hammond, Paul and Kinsey. "What's going on, sir?" Jack asked, looking at his daughter's step father.

"Please take a seat." Hammond said softly. He waited into the trio did so and then turned to Rebecca. "Captain Jackson."

"When we got off the plane in Honduras, I acquired us a guide to take us to the temple. Dan …" She glanced at Kinsey. "Dr. Jackson and Dr. Lee went inside to retrieve the box. While they were gone the guerrillas captured the guide and me. When the doctors came out they did the same for them …"

"Captain." General Hammond said leaning forward.

"They killed the guide." Daniel said softly, squeezing his wife's hand under the table.

Rebecca gave her husband a small smile and turned back to the General. "When we reached their hut … he asked which one of us he should question."

"And your response was?" Kinsey asked, sitting forward.

"Me." Rebecca answered. "I didn't tell him anything." She licked her lips and looked at her hands.

"Captain Jackson, there have been reports that the device that you pulled out of the jungle was compromised to the guerrillas. Who revealed the information to them?" Kinsey asked.

Dr. Lee started to open his mouth but Rebecca interjected. "I did."

"Captain Jackson, you were in Iraqi prison for almost five months and never told them a thing. You expect us to believe that you couldn't stand two days in that encampment?" Kinsey questioned.

Rebecca looked at Kinsey. "When I was in the Iraqi prison, I wasn't pregnant and they had a gun to my CO's head not my husband's. I was the military escort and I did what I had to do to keep my men alive."

"Especially your husband?" Kinsey asked.

"You son of …" Rebecca said softly, standing.

"Becca." Jack cut her off.

Rebecca glanced at her father and then turned her attention to the Senator. "I was sent to Honduras with two archeologists. I returned with two archeologists and the device that we went to retrieve. The men that captured us are dead, unless you can bring them back to life they won't talk."

"Your relationship with Doctor Jackson has clearly clouded your judgment Captain." Kinsey said standing.

"My relationship with Doctor Jackson has kept us both alive time and time again." Rebecca shouted, slamming her palm onto the tabletop.

"Captain Jackson, you are out of line." Hammond said quietly.

"My apologies General." Rebecca said, resuming her seat.

"Shouldn't you apologize to the person you've insulted?" Kinsey asked.

"I have nothing more to say to you." Rebecca replied.

"I should have …" Kinsey started.

"What killed me when you had the chance? Yes, you probably should have." Rebecca replied softly.

"I am ordering reassignment for Captain Jackson, she has been compromised." Kinsey said turning to Hammond.

"Wait." Dr. Lee cried. "Captain … Rebecca I won't let you ruin your career for me."

"Explain." Hammond said, turning to Lee.  
"I was the one that compromised the device. The guerrillas figured out that while Dr. and Captain Jackson would die for each other that wouldn't make them give up the information. They took Daniel back to the hut that they were holding us in and brought me to where Rebecca was. I knew that she was pregnant because I heard them talking about baby names on the plane. She was weak from where they had been beating her. The leader asked her a couple more times what the device was for and she started to give them her name, rank and serial number but only got as far as her name. Each time they hit her she bit her lip raw to keep from making a sound. The leader turned to me and told me that I could save her by talking. She just looked at me and shook her head. He asked me the questions and I stayed silent …" Lee faltered and Daniel leaned forward. "I'm so sorry Becca." Everyone looked at Rebecca who had tears rolling down her bruised cheeks. "The leader hit her in the stomach with the butt of his gun. She grunted but didn't say anything. He asked me again and again I was silent. This time when he hit her she screamed …" Lee looked at Rebecca. "I was scared for her and her baby … so I told them." The room was silent except for Rebecca's occasional sob.

"Captain Jackson, I am so sorry." Hammond replied.

Jack wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "It's okay, Becca." He kissed Rebecca's forehead and looked at Kinsey.

"Are you finished here Senator?" Hammond asked. He looked over to where his second in command and primary archeologist were trying to calm down their daughter/wife respectively.

"Yes, I think we're finished here." Kinsey said, looking at Rebecca.

"Dismissed." Hammond said, standing. "Dr. and Captain Jackson, I just want to say on record that I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca said softly.

"Janet wants to check you over again Becca." Daniel said softly. "Jack you want to go with her and I'll meet you there."

"Sure." Jack said. He nodded at Paul and the two men escorted her out.

"Senator Kinsey." Daniel said, following them into General Hammond's office.

"Doctor Jackson." Kinsey said turning around.

"I know that you have a problem with my wife and my father-in-law but don't you ever threaten her job again." Daniel said quietly. "Our team is successful because we all care about each other and want to protect each other, but I guess that's something that you wouldn't understand. If you go near my wife again, I'll kill you myself and that's not a threat, it's a promise."

When they left the briefing room, Jack steered the other two into his office. "Colonel, when did your office become the infirmary?"

"I need to talk to you first Paul." Rebecca said as Jack slipped out. "Remember the conversation we had a couple of weeks ago?"

"About you not being sure who the father was?"

"Yes, that one. See, I mentioned my concerns to Janet before I left for Honduras, when I came back she took the DNA that she had for all three of us and ran some tests on the aborted fetus."

"Why do I have the feeling that I don't want to know what you're going to tell me?"

"The baby … the baby was yours. I'm sorry Paul."

Paul looked like he had been punched in the stomach. "Becca, can I hold you for a minute … so I can … so I can process what you're telling me?" Rebecca nodded and allowed Paul to pull her into his arms. The Major took a few moments to compose himself while he held the woman that he loved in his arms and then pulled away. "I'm sorry for your loss Captain Jackson, please pass my sympathies onto your husband." Rebecca nodded, understanding that he was simply trying to put the distance between them that they needed. While she was sad for the loss of her child, she was also happy to have this chapter in her life over. She was sure now that her whole heart belonged to Daniel and no one else. Paul Davis would be nothing more than just a pleasant memory for that point on.

After Rebecca was given a clean bill of health from Janet the three of them left the mountain. Rebecca and Daniel stopped to go grocery shopping and Jack went straight to the house. Rebecca froze when they entered the house and she heard a familiar voice singing a familiar song. "Daddy, what are you watching?"

"You." Jack answered from the living room. He turned to Daniel. "Her senior year of high school she was Lucy in Jekyll and Hyde."

"We should invite Sam and Teal'c over to watch this." Daniel said sitting down as 'Good and Evil' started. "Wasn't Lucy the prostitute?"

"Yes." Rebecca answered taking the grocery bags into the kitchen.

"You were a prostitute?" Daniel asked.

"I played a prostitute, there's a difference." Rebecca retorted.

"Wow." Daniel said when he got a good look at her outfit. "Good or evil, which do you choose?" He called after her.

"Heaven and hell is a hell of a gamble to lose." Jack put in.

"I hate you both." Rebecca called from the kitchen.

"I love you light of my life." Daniel called back.

Rebecca came back out of the kitchen. "Bite me, both of you."

"Okay." Daniel said grabbing her hand and pulling her onto his lap. He bit her gently on the shoulder.

"You two have a bedroom for a reason." Jack said, turning his attention back to the television. Rebecca leaned against her husband's strong chest and watched her younger self dance on stage. She also began devising her plan of attack to get back at the two main men in her life.


	39. Chapter 38 Sickness

Chapter 38Sickness

The planet that they arrived at was a beautiful, lush garden. "I'm expecting Adam and Eve to walk out." Rebecca muttered to her father as they walked down the ramp. She slipped on her sunglasses and adjusted her ball cap.

"Don't eat the fruit that they offer." Jack returned with a smirk as he did the same.

"Adam and Eve? Fruit?" Teal'c asked looking confused.

"It's a Bible story." Rebecca replied, looking at the Jaffa. She, her father and Sam tightened their holds on their P90s when a group of people emerged in front of them.

"Hello." Daniel said stepping to the front. "I'm Daniel Jackson. These are my friends Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Rebecca Jackson, Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c."

"Hello and welcome to our planet. I am Josiah and I lead these people." The leader said with a small bow. Rebecca and Jack glanced at each other, both of them raising an eyebrow. "Please come to our town with us and we will feast to thank the gods for your arrival."

"Let's go feast." Jack said before following the group to the town.

The food that they were presented with was wonderful and for once Jack let his guard down and let them eat something other than the MRE's. Halfway through dinner, Rebecca pressed her fingertips against her forehead. "You alright?" Daniel asked.

"Fine." Rebecca said softly. She started to get up and if Teal'c hadn't been right behind her would have crashed onto the ground.

"O'Neill, Rebecca Jackson isn't well." Teal'c said. Daniel got up so that the Jaffa could lay his wife down on the bench that they were sitting on.

"Becca." Jack cried, moving over to his daughter.

"Is there something wrong?" Josiah asked, coming over to SG-1.

"What was in that food?" Jack growled.

"We all partook of the same food O'Neill." Teal'c replied.

"How old is the child?" Josiah questioned, touching Rebecca on the forehead.

"She just turned 26 years old." Daniel answered.

"She has reached the quarter of her lifespan mark. Her body is now prepared to take a mate and birth a child. It will pass." Josiah said simply.

"On our planet she has already reached that age." Sam said. "Daniel is her husband … her mate and she was with child."

"You allowed her to do all this before she reached this phase?" Josiah asked.

"It's like what Carter said." Jack answered. "On our world Rebecca is already an adult."

"This complicates matters I'm afraid." Josiah replied. "The girls who have done these acts, especially if it was with someone who wasn't their chosen, before they are ready hardly ever make it through the trials." Sam and Jack shared a look at the man's comment.

"She's got a fever." Jack said feeling his daughter's forehead.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked Josiah.

"The only way to bring her out of this is to mate with her with the intention of placing a child in her. Only her chosen may complete this ritual." Josiah answered.

All eyes turned to Daniel. "I can't." Daniel protested. "She's still sore from the miscarriage. I could hurt her."

"However since she has mated before this point, she is in danger. The fever further signifies that she mated with someone who wasn't marked as her chosen." Josiah continued. Daniel became oddly quiet; he glanced at Jack and Sam who each looked away guiltily.

"So this is a marriage right?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Josiah answered.

"And pre-marital sex is death on this planet." Teal'c said. Josiah merely nodded.

Jack stood and scooped his daughter into his arms. "Do you have somewhere more comfortable that we could place her?"

"Of course." Josiah answered. SG-1 followed Josiah to a small house. "You may use this home. It has all of the comforts that you could ever need."

"Daniel help me make her more comfortable." Jack said carrying his daughter into the only bedroom and laying her on the bed after Daniel turned it down. They both worked together to remove her camo jacket, boots and socks; leaving her in her t-shirt and camo pants. The two men returned to the main room to confer with the rest of the team. They decided that Jack and Daniel would stay behind with Rebecca while Sam and Teal'c returned to the SGC to bring Janet back.

"She's burning up Jack." Daniel said feeling his wife's forehead.

"Daniel, you do realize that you might have to …" Jack trailed off.

"It's my fault that she's in this mess." Daniel answered.

"You didn't know what the customs were at this planet." Jack said softly. "Our world is different from theirs. Hell, if they had this rule on Earth, LeAnn would have died because I wasn't her chosen mate and we sure as hell weren't married when Becca was born."

"I guess this helps them keep their daughter's in line." Daniel replied.

"Ya think?" Jack asked. "Get something to use for a washcloth out of our gear and put some cold water on it; we have to try to bring her fever down." He watched Daniel move off to do what he was told.

"Daddy …" Rebecca said weakly, writhing on the bed.

"It's alright, I'm here." Jack answered.

"This is my punishment isn't it?" Rebecca said softly.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Daniel and I aren't really married because he died and I broke my promise …and Paul …" Rebecca said softly. "I'm dying aren't I?"

"Teal'c and Carter went home to get Janet. We'll find a way to help you." Jack answered, taking the cloth that Daniel handed him. He gently ran it over her face.

"I thought that I would get to see Momma and Charlie again." Rebecca whispered before drifting back off into sleep.

"Even if it wouldn't hurt her Jack it would be rape." Daniel said softly. "She's

delirious." Jack looked up at the younger man but didn't say a word. "Josiah said that the fever is partly because she mated with someone who wasn't her chosen …"

Jack kept his face neutral. "He doesn't really know what the hell is going on …"  
"She slept with someone after I was gone, didn't she?" Daniel asked. "I knew the first time we were together that she wasn't a virgin but I couldn't remember for sure whether or not we had slept together before."

"Daniel …"

"You knew? You knew that she slept with someone else? Who else knows?"

"General Hammond and Sam." Jack replied. He continued on quickly off of his son-in-law's look. "We found out by accident …"

"Who?" Jack looked away. "Do I know him? Of course I do, if you three found out. I asked her if there was someone else while I was gone … she lied to me. That kiss in the gate room…it was Jonas wasn't it?"

"It wasn't Jonas. She didn't want to hurt you Daniel. At first she didn't tell you because she was the only person that you remembered and then as time went on …" He looked down. "It was Paul Davis. It's over Daniel. After you came home they ended it. She loves you."

"Not enough to tell me the truth. The baby … the baby was his wasn't it?"

Jack nodded. "Before you fly off the handle she didn't know until after she had the miscarriage. Becca fully intended on having a paternity test done after the baby was born if she had found out then that it had been his … she was going to tell you everything and let you decide whether or not you stayed with her."

"And if I had chosen to divorce her then she would have moved on with Paul right?"

"No. Becca loved Paul but she wasn't in love with him, not like she is with you. It would have been hard but Paul would have gotten the baby while we were off world and I would have helped her raise the baby when we were home. Or if you had felt that you couldn't have worked with her she was going to leave the SGC and get discharged from the Air Force."

"She really would have done that?"

"Yes, she would have. Daniel, she made a mistake, but you were gone. After you ascended death was all she wanted. Paul gave her back a reason to live and he made her happy again, no matter what you think I will always be grateful to him for that."

"Are you sure that she's over him?"  
"I'm positive."

Daniel nodded. "I won't tell her that I know … I do love her Jack that is the only reason why I can forgive her. Well, that and the fact that I put her into that situation because Jacob could have healed me. I didn't think about what my choices would do to her. This was my fault, not hers."

It was some time before Sam and Teal'c returned with Janet. "How is she?" The doctor asked going over to the young woman.

"Her fever's gotten worse." Jack answered. "She's delirious."

"Did Sam and Teal'c tell you everything?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Janet answered as she started to examine Rebecca.

"How badly would I hurt her if I do what Josiah claims I have to?" Daniel asked softly.

Janet looked at Daniel. "Very badly. Let's keep that as a last resort." She continued the examination and then looked at Jack. "Whatever she has must be killing off her red blood cells. I don't know how I'm going to get some blood back here to transfuse into her and Hammond won't let us bring her back on base …"

"We're the same blood type." Jack said, showing Janet Rebecca's dog tags and then his own.

"Are you sure, Colonel?" Janet asked.

"Positive." Jack answered. "I would give every drop of blood I have to save her."

"That might come in handy." Janet said. She set about drawing some blood from Jack. "Daniel take her hand." Daniel did so as Janet quickly hooked Rebecca up and started the transfusion. Rebecca howled and started fighting. "Teal'c!" Teal'c came forward and held the girl down while Janet tried to finish.

"It hurts." Rebecca screamed.

"Is it supposed to hurt her?" Jack asked.

"No." Janet answered.

"Well then stop." Daniel snapped. "Take the needle out of her."

Janet looked at the archeologist and then turned to the girl still being held down by Teal'c. "Becca, I need you to hold still so I can take the needle out." She said in a soothing voice.

"What can I do to help?" Sam asked.

"Do the same for the Colonel." Janet answered as she put a bandage on Rebecca's arm. Sam did the same thing that Janet did. "We'll try again later." She said, looking at the young girl who lay panting on the bed. "I should take a sample of her blood back to my lab but I'm almost scared to do so."

"Do you think we got enough of my blood into her?" Jack asked unwrapping the candy bar that Daniel handed him.

"I hope so." Janet said softly. "Colonel, Doctor you guys go out into the common area and sleep. I will sleep in here. We will take shifts watching over her."

"I'll take first shift." Sam volunteered.

"Thank you Sam." Janet replied. Teal'c went into the common area and retrieved Rebecca's sleeping bag for Janet's use.

"Do you require my assistance?" He asked.

"Not at the moment. You will take second watch though." Janet answered. Teal'c bowed slightly and then went out into the common room with the other two men.

Rebecca didn't wake up again until Teal'c's watch. "Momma." She said softly, coughing.

"How are you feeling Rebecca Jackson?" Teal'c asked.

"Hot … so hot." Rebecca moaned.

Teal'c picked up the cloth from the bowl of cold water and gently ran it over her face. "Would you like for me to wake Doctor Frasier?" He asked starting to move away.

"No." Rebecca said, grabbing Teal'c's arm. "Just sit with me until I go back to sleep … please." Teal'c bowed slightly and sat on the edge of her bed. "It's been an honor serving with you Teal'c. Promise me that …" She trailed off and turned her head, coughing against her pillow.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow when he saw some blood splatter against the pillowcase. "Doctor Frasier." He said getting up and moving over to the sleeping woman. "Doctor Frasier."

"What is it Teal'c?" Janet asked, sitting up.  
"I believe that Rebecca Jackson has gotten worse." Teal'c replied.

"Damn." Janet said when she saw the blood on the pillow. "Did she cough this up?"

"She did." Teal'c replied.

Janet felt Rebecca's forehead. "Wake up the rest of the group. I have to do something to bring her temperature down." She started to help the young woman to sit up while Teal'c went out into the common room. "Stay with me Becca, come on."

"Janet …" Rebecca said before another coughing fit took hold.

"You're alright." Janet said, holding a cloth up to Rebecca's mouth as the rest of SG-1 ran in.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"We need to give her a cool bath to try to bring her temperature down." Janet said, holding Rebecca steady as the coughing fit continued. She took the cloth back from Rebecca when it subsided. "Damn …" Janet muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, going over. His eyes narrowed when he saw the blood on the cloth and the pillowcase. "Oh God. Daniel help Janet."

"Actually I need to go back to the SGC and see if I can find an antibiotic to help her." Janet replied. "Sam, will you help Daniel?"

"Of course." Sam said. Daniel went over, picked up Rebecca and carried her into the small bathroom off of the bedroom. "Good luck." She said to Janet before following Daniel and shutting the door behind her.

Jack moved forward and picked up the cloth. "She's dying isn't she?"

"Yes, Colonel she is." Janet replied softly before leaving. "Something in her body is speeding up the process and I have to find something to slow it down."

"She will be alright O'Neill." Teal'c said, watching as Jack changed out the pillowcase.

"No, she won't Teal'c." Jack said flatly. "No parent should ever outlive their children … I lost Charlie I … I can't lose her." Jack sank down onto the bed.

"How is Captain Jackson?" Josiah asked, coming into the bedroom.

"She's dying." Jack said softly.

"I never meant for this to happen." Josiah replied.

"You what?" Jack snapped. He got up and went over to Josiah. "What did you do?"

"She looked of age and I sensed from Doctor Jackson that he loved her. Those two are meant to be together. I didn't know that they were already together … we have an agent that we give to the girls when they reach the appropriate age. I was just trying to help. He feels compelled to save her because she is his chosen." Josiah said, putting his hands up between himself and the enraged man.

"You drugged two members of my team?" Jack roared grabbing Josiah by the shirt front. "My daughter is going to die because of you!"

"Jack." Daniel said, coming out of the bathroom with Rebecca in his arms.

"Sir." Sam said moving around Daniel.

"Take Major Carter and give her a sample of what you gave my daughter and what you gave my son-in-law." Jack said in a softer voice, letting go of Josiah, who simply bowed. "Carter, take the samples back to the SGC and give them to Janet."

"Yes sir." Sam said before following Josiah out.

"They drugged us both." Daniel said softly, putting Rebecca back in bed. "Although I feel compelled to help her because I love her, not because of some drug."

"You should prepare yourself to do what you don't want to do Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied.

"Teal'c's right." Jack said softly.

"Wait a minute, you want me to rape your daughter?" Daniel asked.

"It's not rape Daniel, she's your wife …" Jack murmured.

"She is not coherent enough to give her consent." Daniel argued.

"Rebecca Jackson loves you, I believe that she would not see it as rape." Teal'c replied.

"It's not just that. It's too soon after the miscarriage, I could hurt her." Daniel protested.

"I would rather have her alive and in a little bit of pain than dead." Jack growled. "And I know that you would too."

"We should wait on the return of Doctor Frasier." Teal'c replied.

"We don't have time." Jack said. "I will not stand by and watch my daughter die, Daniel."

"Don't you think I feel the same way?" Daniel asked.

"Then help her, because you're the only one who can!" Jack retorted, leading Teal'c out of the room and slamming the door behind them.

Daniel went around to the other side of the bed and lay next to her. He touched her face gently. "Becca …"

"I love you Daniel." Rebecca whispered.

"No, don't say goodbye, I won't let you go." Daniel said fiercely before taking off his boots and socks. He got under the covers next to Rebecca. "I don't want to hurt you Rebecca, but it might be the only way." He took her hand and placed it on his chest, over the top button to his jacket.

Rebecca looked at him. "I love you." She hooked her other arm around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Rebecca kissed him and fumbled with the button but her fingers were too weak to undo it.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked, gently pushing her hand away. Rebecca could only nod. "If I hurt you …"

"I'll be fine." Rebecca replied. Daniel nodded and kissed her.

Jack was pacing when Daniel, in just his t-shirt and BDU pants, emerged into the common room sometime later. "She's resting …"

"Did you?" Jack asked turning to face the younger man.

Daniel nodded. "Her fever is starting to go down, but not enough to actually bring her out of danger."

The men were all sitting in the common room when Sam returned with Janet. "How is she?" The doctor asked.

"Feeling weak but better." Rebecca said from the bedroom doorway.

"Becca." Daniel exclaimed.

"That's remarkable." Janet replied. She looked at the men. "What did you do?"

Jack indicated himself and Teal'c. "We didn't do anything … that would have been wrong. Daniel did something."

"You listened to that man?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Daniel replied.

"How are you feeling really?" Janet asked Rebecca.

"Weak and a little sore …" Rebecca answered.

"Becca, I'm …" Daniel started.

"Don't." Rebecca cut him off. "You did what I asked you to do. I knew that you couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It was a risk that we took and I'm fine now." After a quick exam, Janet declared that after a day of rest Rebecca would be alright to return home.

Daniel walked into the bedroom later that night. "Becca, you awake?"

"Yeah." Rebecca answered, pulling back the covers on the side that Daniel normally slept on. "Come here." Daniel climbed into bed with her and pulled her against him. "I'm fine." She said before Daniel could ask her. "Janet gave me some neat drugs that made all the pain go away."

Daniel gently ran the back of his hand down her face. "When we get back I want to renew our vows. Make this official."

"To everyone that matters it is official." Rebecca said softly.

"I wish that the aliens would stay out of our love life." Daniel said with a small laugh.

"So do I." Rebecca said with a smile.

"You know, the only time I've ever heard you sing was when we watched that tape." Daniel said suddenly.

"If someone like you, found someone like me then suddenly nothing would ever be the same." Rebecca sang softly. "My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive if someone like you found me."

"Even if you were dying?" Daniel asked.

"Even if I was dying." Rebecca returned. She smiled and then continued to sing. "So many secrets, I've longed to share/All I have needed is someone there/To help me see a world, I've never seen before/A love to open every door/To set me free so I can soar."

"I love you." Daniel said softly, kissing her.

"Was that enough singing or do you want me to start in on 'A New Life'?" Rebecca asked, kissing him back.

Daniel smiled. "That's enough for now, we should get some sleep."

"I love you too Daniel." She said, resting her head on his chest. "Daniel …"

"What my love?" He asked, running a hand over her arm.

"Do you regret that you're with me and not Sha're?" She questioned, resting her hand on his stomach.

"No I don't." Daniel replied. "I loved her, Becca, but not as much as I love you. I've always known that when you meet your chosen then you know right away, you would die for them and your love for them would transcend anything, even death. I was willing to die for you in Honduras and if they had killed you I would have begged them to kill me. And I may not remember anything from when I ascended but I do know one thing … I came back for you."

Rebecca and Daniel left the SGC before the rest of the team did. Daniel stared at the shower wall in front of him as the water just fell over his body. He was happy to be home with his wife. Home? When had Jack's house become home? He and Rebecca had discussed briefly getting a place of their own, they couldn't live with her father forever, but they just hadn't gotten around to looking yet. He turned off the water and got out. Daniel decided that wherever Rebecca wanted to live would always be home to him. He also had to admit that it was easier just living at Jack's house, especially with how frequently they went off-world. Daniel heard the sound of piano music; he dried off quickly and pulled on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt. "Whatcha doing?"

Rebecca looked up from the keyboard. "Playing the piano. What does it look like Dr. Jackson? And here I thought I married a smart guy." She said as she continued to play.

"You are a smart ass." Daniel said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I learned from the best." Rebecca replied. She said "Dad" at the same time that Daniel replied "Jack." They both laughed.

"I don't know what sounds better …hearing you play the piano or you both laughing." Jack said coming in the front door.

Rebecca continued playing while she turned to her father. "Is the team coming over tonight?"

"Yeah." Jack answered. "Sing something Becca."

Rebecca stopped playing and thought for a moment. Jack smiled when she started playing again. He settled on the couch so he could listen to her sing comfortably. "How can I just let you walk away/Just let you leave without a trace/When I stand here taking every breath with you/You're the only one who really knew me at all/How can you just walk away from me/When all I can do is watch you leave/Cause we shared the laughter and the pain/And even shared the tears/You're the only one/Who really knew me at all/So take a look at me now/There's just an empty space/And there's nothing left here to remind me/Just the memory of your face/Take a look at me now/Well there's just an empty space/And you coming back to me is against the odds and that's what I've got to face/I wish I could just make you turn around/Turn around and see me cry/There's so much I need to say to you/So many reasons why/You're the only one who really knew me at all/So take a look at me now/There's just an empty space/And there's nothing left here to remind me/Just the memory of your face/Take a look at me now/Well there's just an empty space/But what to wait for you is all I can do and that's what I've got to face/Take a good look at me now/Cause I'll still be standing here/And you coming back to me is against all odds is the chance I've gotta take/Take a look at me now."

"That was beautiful Becca." Jack said softly when she finished.

"Jack, Becca and I have been talking and we want to renew our vows." Daniel said after a long pause.

Jack nodded. "Just tell me what you need me to do it. Sam and Teal'c should be here soon."


	40. Chapter 39 Heroes

Chapter 39Heroes

Rebecca and Daniel walked into the mountain and were followed by the film crew sent to tape SG-1. "Goody." Rebecca muttered. "Have a good day at the office dear."

"You too sweetheart." Daniel replied when they reached her office. He kissed her. "See you in briefing."

"Captain Jackson." Emmett Bregman said when Daniel left. "I've already had fascinating talks with your father and husband."

"That's nice." Rebecca replied as she looked through the work her father had left for her.

"What's it like being the youngest member on the SGC's flagship team?"

"Stressful." Rebecca answered. "Look, I hate to be rude but I have to meet with Dr. Frasier." She made a quick escape.

"Becca, it's your turn to be tortured I mean interviewed." Jack said when he finally caught up with his daughter.

"Is it too late to get sent back to the Iraqi prison because I would rather be tortured?" Rebecca remarked as the film crew came up.

"Have fun." Jack said before leaving.

"Well, that was painful." Rebecca said when she returned to the infirmary.

"Did you get interviewed?"

"Yeah. He had the nerve to ask me if Daniel and I were ever tempted to have sex off world."

Janet smirked. "What did you tell him?"

"That if I answered I would have to kill him." Rebecca answered. "How were the results?"

"I haven't gotten them back yet." Janet answered. "It's still early so it might be a couple of days."

"Thanks Janet."

"Are you having fun avoiding the camera crew?" Jack asked as they got off the elevator.

"The General is convinced that avoiding cameras is an O'Neill family trait." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Knew you had to have gotten some good genes from my side of the family." Jack answered.

They both stopped when Emmett tried to flag them down. "Colonel … Captain we're all set up for you two right here … we're all set up …"

"Wow Daddy, look at the time." Rebecca remarked.

"We don't want to be late for the briefing." Jack exclaimed, pushing his daughter past him and into towards the Control room.

"Colonel. Captain." They stopped and looked at the annoying man with a camera crew. "You know I'm going to get you on camera sooner or later even if all I get is a series of you avoiding getting got."

"Fire away." Jack retorted. "I hope shots of my ass serve you well."  
"What he said." Rebecca replied before they walked off.

The next time they saw the camera crew was when they were gearing up to go and

save SG-9. "Becca, zat or P90." Jack called over his shoulder.

"P90." She answered. "I'm an old fashioned girl." They reached the Gate room in record time.

"In case we get separated, be careful." Daniel said, kissing his wife.

"You too." She answered. "I love you."

"Love you." Daniel called. "Jack, Teal'c …"

"I will keep an eye on her Daniel Jackson."

"Daniel, you stick with Doctor Frasier. Rebecca, you watch their six." Jack hollered out.

"Roger that." Rebecca answered. Everything was in slow motion once they reached the battle field. "Get down." She hollered when a Jaffa came towards them. Daniel ducked instantly and Rebecca shot before he could get too close. "Janet, hurry, we gotta move." She returned the fire. She grabbed her radio. "Colonel, I need you to do something, there's too much going on and we're taking fire."  
"I'll try to get to you Captain." Jack answered.

Rebecca froze when the next voice on the radio was Sam's. "The Colonel's down."

"Becca, look out." Daniel yelled.

"Damn it." Rebecca cried when a staff blast hit Janet right in the chest. "Get a medic." She screamed returning fire. She blindly grabbed her radio. "Frasier's down."

Rebecca walked into her office when they returned to the SGC and picked up a memo from the top of the pile. All she saw was from the desk of Janet Frasier and she started to cry. "Becca …" Daniel said coming in.

"I couldn't save her Daniel …"

"It's not your fault baby …" Daniel said, pulling his crying wife to him. "What's this?" He asked picking up the memo that Rebecca had opened.

"The results of a pregnancy test." Rebecca replied. "What's it say?"

"You're pregnant." Daniel answered after skimming it.

"Well, that's what those drugs they gave us on Josiah's planet were for."

"Honey, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said with a nod.

"Come on kids, it's time for the memorial." Jack said coming into the room.

They all stood at attention as the last post is played. Sam stepped up to the podium when it was finished. "Janet Frasier was an extraordinary person. She was kind and funny and talented. Above all, she was courageous. Try as I might I could not find the words to honor her, to do justice to her life. Thankfully I got some help. While words alone may not be enough, there are some names that might do. We often talk about those that give their lives in the service of their country, and while Janet Frasier did just that. That's not what her life was about. The following are the names of the men and women who did not die in service, but who are in fact alive today because of Janet. Major Samantha Carter. Doctor Daniel Jackson. Colonel Jack O'Neill. Teal'c. Captain Rebecca Jackson. Sergeant Connie Smith. Major Ian Hewles. Senior Airman Simon Wells …"

After the service, Sam came up to Jack, Daniel and Rebecca. "I have to go pick Cassie up from school."

"I'll do it." Rebecca replied.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

"You told her what happened right?" Rebecca asked.

Sam hesitated. "Yeah …"

"Then I need to talk to her." Rebecca replied. She emerged from the team locker room fifteen minutes later and almost bumped into her father. He wordlessly handed her the keys to his truck. "Thanks."

"Becca … you tried your best."

"No, Daddy, I didn't. I was so concerned about you …" Rebecca looked down. "I lost my focus, and Janet got killed because of that. I owe Cassie an explanation, I would want as much if something happened to you. Tell Daniel that I'll see him at home."

"Baby, come here." Jack pulled his daughter into a hug then quickly released her. "You're doing the right thing, but don't beat yourself up over what happened. Truth be told, I got shot because I got careless, and I've been doing this a lot longer then you have."

"Thanks Daddy." Rebecca replied, wiping away her tears. She drove to Cassie's school and stepped out of the truck just as the kids came bursting out of the doors. "Cassie."

"Becca." Cassie stopped talking to the girl that she was walking with.

Rebecca approached the two girls. "I told Sam that I would come and pick you up." She said, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans.

"Why?" The girl questioned.

"I owe you an explanation." Rebecca answered. "But you know as well as I do that I can't give it to you here."

Cassie nodded. "Alright, you got Uncle Jack's truck."

Rebecca smiled. "I tried for Daniel's car but …"

"I like the truck better."

"So do I. Come on." Rebecca put her arm around Cassie's shoulders and led her to the truck. She waited until Cassie buckled her seatbelt before putting the truck in gear and heading towards Sam's house.

"So what do you want to explain?" Cassie asked the second Rebecca turned out of the school parking lot.

"Wait until we get to the house." Rebecca said softly.

"Becca …"

"If I start talking, I'm gonna start crying and if I wreck Dad's truck he'll kill me." The teenager nodded and fixed her attention out the window, which was good because Rebecca never took her eyes off the road. When Rebecca turned onto Sam's street, Cassie looked closely at her. Rebecca was obviously deep in thought, so the girl didn't disturb her. "Do you have a key?" The youngest O'Neill asked after turning the truck off.

"Yeah, Sam gave me one the other night." Cassie replied. She let them both into the house. "Want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks." Rebecca replied, as she followed Cassie into the kitchen. "Cassie …" She looked down. "Damn, I didn't think this would be this hard. I wanted to apologize to you."

"Why?"

"It was my job to protect your mother … and I'm sorry that I didn't do my job." Rebecca felt the hot tears slid down her face.

"Tell me what happened Becca."

"We reached the planet, your mother went around trying to help the injured as best as she could. We got holed into this one spot while she and Daniel worked on an injured man. The Jaffa were coming in all directions … I radioed Daddy for backup … there was too many of them. He was trying to get to us when he got hit. The next voice over the radio was Sam calling for help for him. I froze Cassie, I was so scared. Daniel hollered at me because there was another Jaffa advancing, I turned and it was too late, he had already shot your mother. I shot him, grabbed my radio and started yelling for help … it was too late. Oh God, Cassie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry …" Rebecca sobbed, covering her face with her hands. She was surprised when the younger girl hugged her tightly.

"Mom was doing what she was trained to do, what she loved doing. It wasn't your fault Becca, you said yourself there was too many of them. I don't blame you and I know that Mom wouldn't either. She knew the risks, and I know that you do also. I miss her, but I will never blame you." Cassie answered, tears falling. The two girls hugged and cried.

Once Rebecca was sure that Cassie was going to be alright she headed home. She pulled into the driveway just as Daniel was heading to his car. "Where you going?" Rebecca asked, going over and kissing her husband.

"Airman Wells and his wife brought their baby home. I was going to visit." He said with a smile. "And to take the baby this." He held up a bear.

"You want some company?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Daniel replied. Rebecca took the truck keys in to her father and then she and Daniel headed over to the Airman's house.

"Come in." Simon Wells said with a smile when he saw who was on his doorstep. "Captain."

"At ease Airman." Rebecca said with a smile. "And please, call me Rebecca."

"Daniel … Rebecca, this is my wife Marcey." Simon said, introducing them to a woman sitting on the couch with a baby in her arms.

"Hi, I'd love to give you both a hug but …" Marcey trailed off and smiled at the baby.

"This is my daughter." Simon said with a proud smile.

"She is beautiful." Rebecca said. Daniel smiled at his wife when he noticed her lightly touch her still flat stomach.

"Thanks." Marcey replied.

"I guess the ultrasound was wrong huh?" Daniel asked, handing Simon the bear.

"Yeah." Marcey replied.

"What's her name?" Rebecca asked.

"Janet." Simon replied.

"That's nice." Daniel squeezed his wife's hand when she bowed her head.

"Captain … Rebecca are you alright?" Simon asked softly.

"I'm fine." Rebecca replied. "I just came from seeing Dr. Frasier's daughter."

"How is she?" Marcey asked.

"She's holding up as well as can be expected." Rebecca replied.

"Becca … blames herself." Daniel said softly.

"Daniel, please." Rebecca pleaded. She wiped her eyes. "We need to get back home before Daddy decides he would rather not be on bed rest."

"How is the Colonel?" Simon asked.

"He's doing fine. He's still in some pain but he won't admit to it." Rebecca replied.

Daniel took Rebecca's hand again. "It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you two as well." Marcey replied. "Rebecca …" Rebecca turned to look at the woman. "Thank you. Simon told me that if it wasn't for you then you would have all been dead …"

"I was just doing my job ma'am." Rebecca replied in a hoarse voice.

"Regardless…" Marcey seemed to be searching for words. "You are a hero Captain Jackson. Not too many people can do what you do. You too Doctor Jackson."

"Thank you ma'am." Rebecca said softly before going out to the car.

"I hope she's alright." Simon said, following Daniel out to the front porch.

"She's taking Janet's death hard." Daniel replied. "She blames herself." Simon looked at Daniel in a questioning manner. "Jack told her to keep an eye on Janet and me. She left with two of us and only returned with one. I think she also feels bad because she would rather it be Janet dead then me. That's not something that you wish on a friend."

"You're her husband, that's understandable." Simon reasoned.

"Not to Rebecca." Daniel replied. "The minute we stepped through she wasn't my wife anymore; she was Captain Jackson, former Special Ops officer, sent to do a job." He shrugged. "Take care. I'll see you around the base." Daniel walked down the steps and out to his car. He got in behind the wheel and started the engine. "I love you Becca, you know that right?"

"I love you too Daniel." Rebecca replied. She leaned over and kissed her husband. "Come on, let's go home and see how much trouble Daddy's gotten himself into."


	41. Chapter 40 Lost City

Chapter 40Lost City

"Remind me why are we doing this?" Rebecca asked as she watched her husband wandering around the temple trying to figure out how to get inside.

"They want the neat little thing that messed with my brain." Jack answered.

"Which one." Rebecca remarked dryly.

"Very funny, you know you're not too big to take over my knee young lady."

"Sadly we've got work to do." Rebecca returned. She saw a Goa'uld death glider. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Found it." Daniel called calmly when the head device that downloads the Ancients knowledge into your brain popped out of the wall.

"Be careful with that thing Daniel, I heard about what it did to Dad."

Jack glanced over and saw the same glider that Rebecca did. "Alright let's go."

"Jack we can't just leave." Daniel protested.

Jack looked at his son-in-law in exasperation. "Daniel."

"We must not allow this device to fall into the hands of Anubis." Teal'c explained calmly.

"Fine." Jack snapped. He headed over to the device intent rigging it with a C4.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled.

"Sir he's right," Sam cut in, "if we destroy it we lose our only chance to find the location of the Lost City."

Teal'c glanced outside. "O'Neill."

Jack saw the glider come back to fire on them again. "Ah crap! Alright then, what?"

"Daniel!" Rebecca's scream broke him out of his thoughts.

"No!" Jack yelled pushing his son-in-law against the opposite wall.

"Jack somebody has got to do it. The answer is in there!" Daniel proclaimed frantically, pointing at the device. "If we don't find the Lost City we're as good as dead. Let me do it."

"And who does the translating, when you go Ancient?" Jack snapped. He tossed Rebecca his hat. "In fact you're the one person who can do it!" Before anyone could move Jack was in front of the device and it's grabbing his head.

"Daddy!" Rebecca shrieked, trying to make it to her father.

"Jack!" Daniel called, grabbing his wife. He let her go as soon as the device released Jack.

"O'Neill." Teal'c called, coming to their side.

"We got to move." Sam called out. "Captain, set that charge."

"Yes ma'am." Rebecca said doing so quickly.

"Take cover!" Daniel called. They all fell to the ground as the glider fired on them.

"Daddy, Daddy, you ok?" She asked crawling over to her father.

Jack looked around. "What's going on?"

"Come on, let's get him up." Daniel and Rebecca both grabbed Jack and hoisted him to his feet. "Becca, you shouldn't be doing this."

"I'm fine. Let's get him home."

"What happened?" Hammond asked when they stepped through the gate.

"Didn't quite go according to plan Sir." Jack answered. The only things that were keeping him upright at this point were his daughter and son-in-law so that was pretty much an understatement.

"We have to get him to the infirmary." Daniel said trying to take most of Jack's weight off of Rebecca.

"I did it again." Jack said softly.

"Yeah and you and I are going to have a long, loud talk when we get home." Rebecca muttered.

Jack finally convinced them that he would behave himself if they left him alone in the infirmary and SG-1, excluding their leader, reported to the briefing room. Hammond waited until they were seated. "How the hell did this happen?"

Rebecca answered first. "He did it deliberately sir."

Teal'c nodded. "In order to access the knowledge of the Ancients."

"He … we … figured we'd never get another shot at it." Daniel put in weakly.

"We know from experience that the Ancients knowledge will essentially overwrite the Colonel's brain." Sam said hastily. "We're hoping that during the transformation process he'll become aware of the information we're looking for."

"And then?" Hammond asked.

"And then it will overwhelm his nervous system, and the Colonel will …" Sam trailed off when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the briefing room.

"What?" Jack asked calmly. "Meet my maker? Pay the piper? Reach the pearly gates? Start pushing up daisies here and there?"

Hammond turned to his second in command. "You should be in the infirmary."

"Why?" Jack questioned. "We all know exactly what's going to happen. In a few days I start speaking some strange language. A few days after that I start doing things beyond my control, and a few days after that, it's goodnight my someone, goodnight." He watched his team close their eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look at his daughter. "So with your permission sir I'd like to take the weekend to get some personal things together."

"The last time, it did take a couple of days before we noticed any change in the Colonel's behavior." Sam supplied.

"And Daniel and I will be home in case anything happens." Rebecca put in.

Jack nodded. "I'll be back. Ready to work."

"Permission granted." Hammond answered.

"Thank you sir." Jack replied before leaving.

"Dismissed." Hammond replied.

"Come on, let's go home." Daniel said, leading his wife out of the briefing room.

"What do we need to talk about?" Jack asked, when they walked in the front door.

Rebecca and Daniel looked at each other. "Daddy we weren't going to tell you yet, but we have no other choice now … you're gonna be a grandfather."

"What?" Jack asked. "Already?"  
"Those drugs on Josiah's planet did their job." Daniel replied. They left a stunned Jack sitting on the couch.

The next morning, he cited needing groceries as a reason to kick them out of the house. When Daniel and Rebecca returned a little while later Sam was there. "Hey Sam." Rebecca said carrying a grocery bag into the kitchen.

Jack looked up when Teal'c walked in behind Daniel. "You can buy that at the store, now?"

"We decided that we wanted some company to talk about the stupid things that you do with so we swung by the mountain and picked him up." Rebecca answered, emerging from the kitchen.

"I love you too Becca." Jack replied. He noticed the white box that Teal'c carried. "Is that doughnuts."

"Indeed!" Teal'c answered.

"Excellent." Jack replied. "Becca, come help me get plates and napkins and all of that." He waited for her to follow him, which she did. "Are you done ignoring me Becca?"

"Yeah." She said softly, unpacking the groceries.

"Becca if I had known …"

"You would have done it anyway." She turned to look at her father. "I lost Momma, I can't lose you too." Her lower lip trembled.

"Hey, you still have at least a full week with me." He pulled his daughter into a hug. "Everything is being left to you and Daniel."

"I don't care about that …"

"I know you don't. I just wanted to tell you that while you could still understand me. I'm sorry angel. These past couple of years I've been trying to make up for lost time and I can't … not in a week."

"You don't have to." She replied hugging him. They stayed in the kitchen for a few extra moments and then emerged out to talk to everyone else.

A little while later, Rebecca and Teal'c were the only ones not drinking and Daniel was on his second beer. "You are so wrong." Jack argued. "It's a perfect analogy. Burns as Goa'uld."

"Are we still talking about this?" Rebecca asked, sitting next to her husband. She glanced over at her husband who was staring at an orange.

"They are merely animated characters O'Neill." Teal'c replied impassively.

"You are so shallow." Jack retorted.

"Oh please!" Daniel said as he dropped his orange. "Teal'c's like one of the deepest people I know. He's so deep. Come on! Tell them how deep you are. You'll be lucky if you understand this."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "My depth is immaterial to this conversation."

Daniel looked excited. "Oh! See?"

Rebecca took his unopened beer bottle. "No more beer for you, honey."

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to agree." Sam put in. "I don't see the connection."

Jack looked up when there was a knock at the door. "Thank God. Pizza." He opened it. "Well you're not the usual delivery boy."

"Is this a good time?" Hammond asked.

"It's always a good time for you sir." Jack said, ushering him in. "Come on in. Let me get you a chair." He returned with a kitchen chair. "There you go sir."

Hammond sat. "I'm glad to find you all here." He noticed the bottle. "You wouldn't happen to have another one of those?"

"Here." Rebecca said as she handed the General Daniel's beer. "Daniel's limit is one." Hammond smiled and took it.

"I find it a refreshing substitute for … food." Jack said sitting back down and ignoring the glare his daughter gave him.

Hammond stared at his bottle. "I've been relieved of command."

"What?" Jack asked, looking around the room.

"The President has effectively shut down the SGC for a three month review process." Hammond explained.

"Three months?" Rebecca asked.

Hammond nodded. "During which time, a newly formed Government department will take the place of Stargate Command."

"But Sir, the Colonel." Sam protested. "We don't have much time."

"How could this happen?" Teal'c asked.

"Kinsey …" Rebecca muttered. "Son of a bitch. I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"Does anyone know anyone who voted for those two shrubs?" Jack asked.

"I've known President Heyes for a long time." Hammond protested. "He's a good man. Despite his tastes in running mates, maybe. Robert Kinsey brought a lot of campaign financing. For all we know, he may have used his knowledge of the Stargate as leverage to get himself a place on the ticket. It doesn't matter now."

"What, we're just going to lie down for this?" Daniel asked.

"We've been in this situation before." Jack supplied.

"No," Hammond replied, "this time it's different."

"Who's replacing you Sir?" Sam asked.

Hammond sighed. "Her name is Doctor Elizabeth Weir."

"A civilian?" Rebecca asked.

"I've heard of her." Daniel supplied. "She's an expert in international politics. She mediates some high level negotiations for the UN. I actually referenced some of her work when I drafted the first treaty for the Tok'ra."

"All I know is I've been ordered to Washington to discuss reassignment. I leave tomorrow." Hammond said.

"General, we do have a little unfinished business here." Jack responded.

"As far as I know, you're all to report for work as scheduled on Monday." Hammond replied.

"Something must be done." Rebecca said, shaking her head.

Hammond patted the girl's hand. "I have my orders. Besides, I have a feeling I may be able to do more about this from Washington than I can here."

"And in the meantime?" Sam asked.

"You'll just have to plead your case to the new administration." Hammond replied. "I have every confidence in you people."

Return to work they did. The first order of business was the meet with Teal'c's former mentor Bra'tac, who had come to warn them about an attack from Anubis. "Three days from now is a Thursday, Thursday's not good for us." Jack replied.

"Why now?" Rebecca asked.

"Anubis believes that we know the location of the Lost City." Teal'c explained.

"We don't." Sam protested.

"Not yet." Jack put in.

Daniel shrugged. "Yes, but he doesn't know that we don't know …"

They all look up when the new Vice President Kinsey entered. "Oh! Well, some people just don't know when to leave."

Dr. Elizabeth Weir came in behind him. "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Captain and Dr. Jackson, Teal'c. I know these are strange circumstances to be meeting for the first time."

"And you are …?" Jack asked.

The woman smiled. "I am … Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Colonel."

Kinsey smirked. "You can just call her your one hope of ever stepping through the Stargate again."

"Bit of a mouthful." Rebecca remarked.

"I know I'm playing catch-up but I understand that time is short." Dr. Weir replied.

"Actually it's all relative ma'am." Jack said with a smirk. "Carter could explain it better if we had more time."

Dr. Weir and Vice President Kinsey, Rebecca wondered if she could get by with throttling him if Teal'c took out the Secret Service man with him, sat down. "Obviously this is a situation of great importance." The woman continued.

"She's quick." Jack said with a smirk. Rebecca smiled at him.

"This is why I've taken it upon myself to come down here and see what Mr. Bra'tac has to say personally." Kinsey replied.

"Master Bra'tac." Rebecca corrected, putting an emphasis on the word 'Master.'

"I beg your pardon." Kinsey said, glaring at the girl. "So you believe the Goa'uld Anubis is planning to attack?"

"You may be certain of it." Bra'tac replied.

"I'll say this, the timing is impeccable." Kinsey retorted. "The moment we suspend Stargate operations, you pull this out of your hat."

Jack looked insulted. "Mr. Vice President, if you're suggesting that we'd make something like this up …"

"Yes Colonel, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." Kinsey retorted.

"Yes well that is exactly what we do," Rebecca snapped, "we sit around on our fat asses and create scenarios that put the planet at risk, that's exactly what we do."

"You're out of line Captain and I think you'd do just about anything …" Kinsey replied.

Dr. Weir interrupted. "For the purposes of this discussion, let's assume that Master Bra'tac is in earnest and that the threat is real."

"Do you even know what the threat is?" Daniel asked. "Anubis is a half Goa'uld, half ascended Ancient. With the knowledge and technology at his disposal to wipe us all from the face of the Earth."

"What about negotiating?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh for crying out loud, that's derantis." Jack exclaimed. He stopped when everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You just said derantis." Rebecca replied, looking from her father to her husband.

"Did not." Jack protested.

"Did to." Rebecca replied.

"Derantis, what is that?" Jack asked.

"Latin?" Kinsey asked.

"No it's not." Elizabeth replied.

"I think what Colonel O'Neill is trying to say is that trying to negotiate based on our past experiences would be insane … crazy." Daniel said slowly.

"Yeah, I got that." Elizabeth responded.

Sam looked at Elizabeth. "However we believe that there may be alien technology within our reach that could defeat Anubis."

Kinsey chuckled. "So now you're pulling a ray gun out of your hat."

"Weapons capable of defending this planet." Teal'c said shaking his head.

"I can't believe we're sitting here listening to this." Kinsey muttered.

Elizabeth tried to explain. "Mr. Vice President, on his last mission…"

Kinsey cut her off quickly. "Oh I am aware of the events and that once again compromised Colonel O'Neill's judgment, and the fact that on his last official mission, he has incurred the wrath of humanity's worst enemy on behalf of us all."

Rebecca smirked. "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't buy into the whole invasion thing."

"The fact is, until we know the location of the Lost City …" Elizabeth started.

"I know where it is." Jack cut in. His team looked at him.

"You know where it is now?" Elizabeth asked.

"I will, it's in there somewhere." Jack replied. "Look, let me make this simple. If I come up with the Lost City, we go find it, yes or no?"

"No!" Kinsey shouted.

"Who are you, really? And why are you here?" Rebecca asked, jumping to her feet.

"I will consider it." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you ma'am." Rebecca said, sitting down.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth answered.

"Are we done here?" Jack asked.

"Yes." The woman replied.

"Dismissed." Jack said before getting up and leaving, his team followed him. Teal'c decided to go back to Chulak with Master Bra'tac, leaving the three officers and one archeologist alone to figure everything out.

"Come on, let's go to my lab and try to figure everything out." Daniel said, leading his wife and father-in-law away. Jack sat and started working on his crossword puzzle while Daniel and Rebecca poured through book after book. Daniel finally picked up one of them and took it over to Jack, point out a symbol. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Jack didn't even look up. "No."

"Could you at least look at it?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked perturbed. "Daniel, I don't speak Ancient … yet. And when I do … eventually … you know I'll never understand it."

"You have to try." Rebecca said gently.

"Look, last time things just popped into my fron." Jack snapped.

"Fron is head." Daniel explained to his wife.

Jack pointed at Daniel. "Now, you see, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rebecca snapped and snatched the crossword puzzle away. "Well, maybe if you stopped working on this stupid …"

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, trying to snatch it away. "I'd like to at least finish that while I can."

Sam walked in at that moment. "I thought you were supposed to be …"

Rebecca looked at the puzzle. "Thirteen across, you wrote 'Taonas'."

"Yeah? So?" Jack asked. "What's it mean?"

Daniel went over to look at the puzzle. "Well I don't know … you tell me. Eight down you wrote 'proklarush'."

"What's eight down?" Sam asked.

"Umm … 'label'. There's empty spaces … I think the answer's supposed to be 'identification'. Thirteen across is 'sphere' …" Rebecca answered.

"Jack, this is it!" Daniel exclaimed.

"No, see, I assume we still speak the same language … mostly." Jack replied.

Daniel began thinking out loud. "'Sphere' … planet. 'Label' … name."

Jack looked exasperated. "Following … still … you … not!"

"Proklarush Taonas." Daniel muttered. "I think you wrote the name of the planet where we'll find the lost city in the crossword.

Jack paused. "… Bit of a jump."

"Well, why else would you do that?" Rebecca asked.

Sam took the puzzle from Rebecca. "The clue for seven down is 'celestial body' and he wrote 'Uma Thurman'."

Jack smiled. "Yes!" Daniel looked fascinated. Rebecca and Sam smirked.

"It has to mean something." Rebecca said finally.

"It does." Jack replied snatching the puzzle back. "I'm hungry." He left the room with the trio following him quickly.

Daniel resumed the conversation when they were all seated with their food. "'Proklarush Taonas'." He consulted his book. "According to this it means 'lost in fire.' It was lost. This had to be the planet where that lost city is."

Rebecca looked frustrated. "Well, even if it is, knowing the name of the planet doesn't really help unless we have a Gate address to get us there." Jack suddenly reached forward and ripped Daniel's SG-1 patch off his sleeve and dropped it onto the table. "Daddy what are you doing?"

Jack gestured down at the patch. "At."

"What?" Sam asked.

"At." Jack repeated.

"This?" Rebecca asked, pointing at the patch.

"At." Jack replied.

"That is At?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked flustered. "You can stop … that. And don't ask me what it means … I don't know."

"I think I do." Daniel answered. He opened his notebook and drew one of the Stargate symbols. "What's this?"

"Shh." Jack answered. The trio is silent. "Well?"

Rebecca looked confused. "You just told us to be quiet."

"No," Jack said shaking his head, "when I look at this I think 'Shh'."

"That's it." Daniel cried.

"What?" Sam and Rebecca asked at the same time.

Daniel turned back to another page in his notebook. "'Proklarush Taonas.' Six syllables. What if each symbol on the Stargate has a corresponding sound so that it can be spoken aloud?"

"Like an alphabet." Rebecca said. "Then that means that Proklarush Taonas isn't just the name of the planet. It's also the Gate address." Daniel and Jack worked out the rest of the symbols and then the team, without Jack, went to see Elizabeth in the control room.

"'At' is the Earth symbol … our point of origin." Daniel explained. "Proklarush Taonas At."

"So this is the Gate address that could lead us to the lost city." Elizabeth said slowly.

"It has to be." Daniel replied.

Sam looked up from where she was working on the computer. "Wait a minute. We dialed this same address over two years ago but we couldn't establish a wormhole. The Gate must be buried."

Daniel shook his head. "Lost in fire."

"Well, what we're looking for could still be there. I could use the address to calculate the planet's location in space but we'll need a ship to get there." Sam explained.

"Prometheus." Rebecca replied.

Elizabeth shook her head. "But with Anubis on his way, Prometheus is our last line of defense."

"Maybe Teal'c has something by now." Rebecca said hopefully.

"Where's Colonel O'Neill?" Elizabeth asked.

Rebecca hesitated. "…Packing."

The four of them walked into the Storeroom. Jack was collecting all sorts of bits and pieces. "Colonel." Elizabeth said.

Jack didn't stop what he was doing. "Don't ask."

"The last time this happened he just started doing things without knowing why." Sam explained.

"It's a good sign, though … hopefully it means we're on the right track." Daniel continued.

The three of them followed Jack as he headed off to another set of shelves to collect a carton filled with something. "Daddy?" Rebecca asked softly.

Jack gave her an irritated look. "I don't know, Rebecca!" He walked back to the central pile and dropped the carton on it. "Grab a naquahdah generator, will ya?" He walked off again. Rebecca, Sam and Daniel helped Jack take everything into the Gate room.

Elizabeth looked at the boxes and crates scattered in front of the ramp. "Well, have you got everything you need? I think there's still a sink in the kitchen."

"Is that a joke?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth replied.

"A bad one." Rebecca muttered.

"Yes, very bad." Jack said with a smile. "But I sense hope for you."

"Well, I hope for all of us that you find what you're looking for, Colonel." Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you." Jack answered. He headed up the ramp. Sam, Daniel, Rebecca and some technicians followed all carrying what Jack had picked out. Luckily for them, Teal'c and Bra'tac had managed to get them transport on a scout ship. Rebecca, Daniel and Jack situated themselves in the rear of the ship. Jack gazed at nothing, Daniel wrote in his notebook, and Rebecca laid on her back with her ball cap pulled low over her eyes and her head pillowed on Daniel's thigh. "What?" Jack asked when he sensed his son-in-law looking at him.

"I would have done it, you know." Daniel replied.

"I know." Jack answered. "But let's face it, that little life that my daughter's carrying needs its father more than its grandfather."

Rebecca looked up. "There has to be a way to reverse the effects, once we have what we need." Jack nodded, not convinced. "We'll find a way."

Sam walked in. "We're coaxing everything we can out of the engines, but we're still two days away. How are you feeling, sir?"

"A bit cruvus." Jack answered. "A little fron-ache. We need to go faster." He got up and walked out. The trio looked at each in concern.

After some adjustments to the power crystals by Jack they made it to the planet faster. Rebecca looked at the displays. "Well, this doesn't look good. The surface is almost completely covered by lava flows."

"How could there have ever been a civilization down there?" Daniel asked.

"A star becomes a red giant like this near the end of its life. A million years ago this planet may have looked very much like Earth." Sam explained.

"So we're a million years late?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Probably more." Sam replied.

"That's very late." Jack commented.

The trio all turned and looked at Jack. "What." They turned and looked at each other.

Bra'tac managed to get them closer. "I have scanned the entire surface."

The trio all turned and looked at Jack again. "What do you want me to say? I don't even know why we're here."

"But you did pack Hazmat suits for us." Rebecca replied. "My guess is you knew the condition of the planet and you knew that we would have to do down there."

"Then you know more than I do." Jack snapped.

"No, Daddy, I don't. Sit down and take a look." Jack frowned at his daughter when she raised her voice but he knew that he control was snapping. She had been hanging by a thread for the past couple of days. "That's an order!"

Jack continued to frown. Teal'c looked at the youngest O'Neill in surprised. Rebecca mumbled an apology and looked embarrassed. Bra'tac stood and Jack sat. "Easy Becca." He pulled up a schematic of the planet's surface and looked at it. "Taonas."

"Sir?" Sam asked.

"What?" Jack questioned.

"You looked at the screen and said 'Taonas'." Rebecca supplied.

"If you say so." Jack said with a shrug.

Daniel shook his head. "You say so."

Sam spotted something on the screen and pointed. "There's a small anomaly on the surface here. Like a bubble."

"Is it a cavern?" Bra'tac asked.

Rebecca leaned over to get a closer look. "It looks like a perfectly-formed half-sphere of molten rock."

Ronan, the pilot, glanced at it. "Perhaps a force field meant to protect the city was covered over."

Sam shook her head. "Too small to have a whole city in there … and we aren't getting any energy readings from it."

Teal'c spoke up. "Perhaps the shield has since failed."

"We should still check it out." Rebecca replied. SG-1 geared up in the Hazmat suits while Bra'tac and Ronan got them close enough to use the rings.

Sam took some readings. "The radiation level's pretty high."

Teal'c glanced around. "I believe Ronan was correct. It seems a shield once protected this structure."

"It's possible the rings compromised the dome's integrity." Sam replied. "We shouldn't stay too long."

"Too bad … otherwise it's very pleasant." Rebecca muttered sarcastically. She watched Jack move slowly but purposefully towards a large cavern which seemed to have an object in the middle.

Daniel looked around. "Architecture definitely indicates this was built by the Ancients."

"This facility does not appear operational." Teal'c intoned. Jack walked to the object in the middle of the cavern. It was a stone chair on a low dais.

"I don't know about you guys but right now I'm kind of hoping that this isn't the lost city." Rebecca replied. She noticed Jack standing by the chair and looking at it. "Daddy be careful." Jack sat in the chair which lit up.

"Jack, you sure you know what you're doing?" Daniel asked, coming up behind his wife. Jack placed his hands on two pads on the ends of the arms of the chair. A force field rose around the cavern. Jack removed his Hazmat hood.

"The atmosphere is safe." Sam declared. Jack took his glove off as the rest of the team removed their hoods. He began operating the pad as a 3-D holographic map of space appeared above him. "It's a map of the galaxy."

"Looks like every planet the Ancients ever colonized is indicated here." Daniel picked up. "This is where we are … Proklarush."

The image changed to a single sun and its planets. "That's our solar system." Rebecca replied. "Earth!"

Teal'c looked at the shapes of the continents as the map zoomed in on the third planet. "That does not appear to be Earth."

"That's because it doesn't take into consideration thirty million years of continental drift." Rebecca explained. "Daddy, why are you showing us this?" Jack gazed up at the image.

"Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Terra Atlantis." Jack replied.

"Terra's Earth." Daniel mused. "Atlantis …"

"The lost city of Atlantis?" Sam asked.

Rebecca pointed at the image of Earth. "Are you saying the lost city of the Ancients is here?"

Sam also pointed. "Antarctica."

"Subo glacios." Jack replied.

"Under the ice." Daniel translated.

"The city we've been looking for is under the ice of Antarctica." Rebecca concluded. "It's been on Earth the whole time? Daddy, we were just there!"

Sam looked frustrated. "So we came all this way just to find out that we have to go all the way back."

"No!" Jack cried. He manipulated the pad again. The image disappeared and he put his hood back on. The others quickly do the same. Jack went to the edge of the dais and knelt down. He waved his hand over part of it and a glowing device rose up. He pulled it free and handed it to Sam."

"A power source." Sam said. "Bra'tac, we're on our way. We know the location of the lost city. It's on Earth." SG-1 raced back towards the transporter site as rumblings are heard.

"I don't think the dome's going to hold." Daniel yelled.

"Bra'tac, what's happening up there?" Rebecca radioed. Rocks started to fall from the ceiling, some of them hit Daniel. Rebecca doubled back and helped him up. "Bra'tac, the dome is collapsing." The rings transport the team up and Bra'tac collapsed.

"Secure the ship." Bra'tac said weakly. Sam rushed over to Ronan. Teal'c and Rebecca knelt down by Bra'tac. "Ronan was an agent of Anubis."

Rebecca looked at the wound on his stomach. "Save your strength."

Bra'tac smiled at the girl and then looked at Teal'c. "You know that I am stubborn, Teal'c but this battle I fear I cannot win." Jack walked slowly over to Bra'tac and knelt down by him. He reached out his hand and put over the other man's wound, then bowed his head, closed his eyes and concentrated. Bra'tac winced in pain and then opened his eyes in amazement. "The pain is fading."

Jack started to slowly topple over to the side. "Daddy." Rebecca cried, helping him to right himself.

Teal'c helped Bra'tac sit up. The older Jaffa stared at Jack. "Once more I am in your debt."

"But how?" Sam asked.

Teal'c looked awestruck. "O'Neill possesses the healing power of the Ancients."

Daniel came over to Rebecca and Jack. "I guess your conditions a little more advanced than last time." Jack just stared at him.

"Teal'c, set a course for Earth." Rebecca replied. Teal'c got up and went to the front of the ship. Jack reached his hand up and ran it over Rebecca's cheek before muttering something. "What did he say?"

"He wants you to sing." Daniel answered.

Rebecca sniffled and then began to sing softly. The rest of the team and Bra'tac looked at her. "A new life/What I wouldn't give to have a new life/One thing I have learned as I go through life nothing is for free along the way/A new start/That's the thing I need to give me new heart/Half a chance in life to find a new part/Just a simple role that I can play/A new hope/Something to convince me to renew hope/A new day/Bright enough to help me find my way/A new chance/One that maybe has a touch of romance/Where can it be/The chance for me/A new dream/I have one, I know but very few dream/I would like to see that overdue dream/Even though it never may come true/A new love/Though I know there's no such thing as true love/Even so, although I never knew love/Still I feel that one dream is my due/A new world/There's one thing I want to ask of you world/Once before it's time to say adieu world/Watch me chance to prove the cynics wrong/A new life/More and more, I'm sure as I go through life/Just to play the game and to pursue and life/Just to share its pleasures and belong/That's what I've been here for all along/Each day's a brand new life." Rebecca was crying by the time she finished. Jack reached up and wiped away her tears before shaking his head. He looked at her one more time and then started to do something to the ring system. They finally reached Earth atmosphere, but they were plummeting. "Teal'c? Teal'c, you're going to pull up, right?"

"I am attempting to do so." The ship continued to fly straight towards large outcrops of ice but Teal'c managed to level it out just before it hits. "Where now?"

"It has be near the coordinates where we found the second Stargate." Daniel answered. Jack ran out from the ring room and went to the front. He put his hand on Teal'c's shoulder. Teal'c vacated the pilot's seat and Jack sat down and started to fly the ship. After Jack's device melted the ice and snow, SG-1 followed Jack back to the ring room. They geared up.

"How are we going to get down there?" Rebecca asked.

"The rings." Teal'c replied.

Rebecca looked around the cavern when they arrived there. "This looks vaguely familiar."

Jack walked towards something that looked like an upright capsule. He put his hands on both sides of it. "Dolmata."

"Sleep." Daniel translated.

Jack retrieved the second power core just as the ring transporters activate and two super-soldiers ring in and open fire. The four members of SG-1 returned fire. Jack put the power core in place and pressed it down. The dais lit up. Jack ignored the battle and sat down on the chair just as more super-soldiers rang in. "Daddy, whatever you're going to do …" The last super-soldier hesitated when a hole opened up in the floor not far from the rings.

Out of the cavern floor came what almost looked like a horde of globs of energy. The energy got stronger and became a large column of glowing light. It destroyed the super-soldier and headed straight up towards the sky. Rebecca walked closer to her father. The light destroyed Anubis' ship. Jack closed his eyes and his head rolled to the side. The lights on the chair went out.

"Daddy?" Rebecca went over to Jack and straightened his head to feel his pulse. "Daddy. His pulse is erratic. Don't you dare leave us now. We won." Jack part-opened his eyes and moved his head weakly. Rebecca took a hold of his chin. "Daddy." Jack stared at her weakly. "Please, Daddy."

"Dolmata." Jack whispered. Rebecca looked at Daniel.

Daniel indicated the capsule. "That thing." Teal'c approached Jack and lifted him out of the chair. He carried him to the capsule and stood him inside. Lights came on inside the capsule and Teal'c stood back.

"Now what?" Sam asked.

"Aveo … amacus." Jack said weakly.

"Goodbye." Daniel translated, drawing his wife to his chest when she started crying.

"Daddy. I love you." Jack looked at his daughter. A shield came up from the floor and wrapped itself around Jack, putting him into stasis. "We can't just leave him like this. I mean, there has to be a way to reverse the process. The answer has to be here somewhere."

Daniel shook his head. "I don't think this is it, Becca."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked.

"The dome's too small." Daniel answered, rubbing his wife's back. "It's like Taonas. It's obviously not a city, it's just an outpost of some kind."

"This isn't Atlantis?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so." Daniel replied.

Teal'c looked at Daniel. "If this is not the lost city, then where is it?" Daniel didn't have an answer. Rebecca walked to the stasis chamber and put her hand against the shield. Jack stared back sightlessly.


	42. Chapter 41 New Order

Chapter 41New Order

Upon returning back to the base, SG1 went to have a talk with Elizabeth Weir in the briefing room. Daniel looked at his wife anxiously as she looked like she was about to snap and he had a feeling that the new head of the program would be her target. "We use the gate." Sam said.

"It's not that we can't use it." Elizabeth began, looking nervously over at Colonel O'Neill's daughter. "Officially, all normal Gate activity will remain suspended. It will just be until the agreement for the Antarctic site is resolved."

"What does one have to do with the other?" Rebecca asked in a calm voice. Too calm; the other members of the team looked at her nervously. Under her scared daughter exterior was the calculating Special Ops interior.

"While we obviously still have full jurisdictional control over the Stargate," Elizabeth began, "the President feels that ultimately how we proceed with operations here at SGC will reflect on our international goodwill."

"In other words, it's our political leverage in negotiations." Rebecca muttered bitterly.

"I would never say that." Elizabeth almost mocked.

"What about my father?" Rebecca asked.

"Look, I know what he means to the four of you." Elizabeth began, ignoring Rebecca's snort. "We all appreciate that sacrifice Colonel O'Neill made…"

"So what you're saying is that despite the fact that my father has put his ass on the line time and time again to save this world it doesn't matter?" Rebecca shouted, jumping to her feet. She ignored Daniel and Teal'c who tried to grab her.

"Captain Jackson, you are out of line." Elizabeth replied.

"I don't give a damn." Rebecca hissed, slamming her hand on the table. "My father has kept this planet safe from those damn snakes time and time again and for what? When he needs help, it doesn't matter because it was a necessary risk. Is it a necessary risk for my child to not know his or her grandfather?"

"Becca." Daniel almost yelled, jumping to his feet. He grabbed his wife before she could lunge at Elizabeth. When he spoke again it was in a softer voice. "Becca, you're not helping the baby. You need to calm down. Let me take you to the infirmary." He held his wife steady as she wavered a bit. Sam watched in shock as all the fight flew out of Rebecca and she leaned against Daniel.

"You're pregnant again?" Sam asked.

"The drugs on Josiah's planet did their job." Rebecca murmured sardonically. "We wanted to wait … to make sure that I got through at least the first trimester this time…but we had to tell Daddy after he downloaded the Ancient's knowledge into his brain. He had the right to know that he was going to be a grandfather."

Daniel made his wife sit down before resuming his own seat. "The Asgard can help him. Last time they were able to erase the Ancient knowledge from his mind before it killed him."

"We've tried contacting them." Elizabeth replied, looking at Rebecca sympathetically. "What do you suggest we do?"

"You're aware of how we helped the Asgard trap the Replicators in the time dilation field on the planet Halla?" Sam asked.

"Something to that effect, yes…that was a couple of years ago, right?" Elizabeth asked, still looking at Rebecca.

"Basically we know that trap is only gonna hold them for so long." Sam explained. "Thor and the Asgard must be monitoring the situation. If we can get there, we should be able to contact them."

"Isn't the planet you're talking about in another galaxy?" Elizabeth asked.

"Othalla." Daniel answered with a nod.

"O'Neill used his knowledge of the Ancients to modify the Goa'uld vessel currently in our possession." Teal'c replied.

"According to your report, Major, that ship is capable of flying faster and farther than anything the Goa'uld have." Elizabeth said after a moment.

"Yes." Sam agreed. "I think it might just get us there."

"And back?" Elizabeth asked.

"That may be a problem." Sam said slowly. "There's a good chance the trip will burn out the engines."

"Okay, now that's a big problem." Elizabeth retorted. "If you get there and it turns out you can't contact the Asgard?"

"We're willing to take the risk." Rebecca said in a calm voice. She raised her head from her husband's shoulder to look at their CO.

"As admirable as that is, I can't let you do it." Elizabeth replied, looking at Rebecca.

"For what reason?" Teal'c questioned, looking at Rebecca.

"Colonel O'Neill was able to fend off Anubis' fleet using the weapons from the Ancient outpost." Elizabeth explained. "Hopefully that will make the other Goa'uld think twice before attacking Earth in the foreseeable future but the truth is, we don't know if we're ever going to be able to use those weapons again. And if we can't, we're gonna need a new tactical advantage over the Goa'uld…at least that's what the Pentagon tells me; and the modified cargo ship…it's too valuable right now. I'm sorry…request denied." She left quickly.

"I'll talk to her." Sam said, following their CO out when she saw Rebecca's disheartened look.

"Come on baby, you need to go lie down." Daniel said gently.

"No." Rebecca argued weakly.

"Daniel Jackson is correct." Teal'c intoned, coming over to flank her. The two men led her to Teal'c's personal quarters. "You will be able to rest comfortably here." He said, indicating his bed.

"Thanks T." Rebecca murmured. She lay down and was soon fast asleep. The two men meditated while they waited for Sam to return. When Sam entered the room, the two men followed her to her lab so as not to disturb Rebecca.

They were interrupted by a SF entering the room. "Doctor Jackson, the Captain was just taken to the infirmary."

Daniel was out the door with Teal'c and Sam on his heels. Elizabeth met up with them at the infirmary. "Where's my wife?" Daniel asked as soon as he spotted Dr. Warner.

"She's resting." The doctor answered. "I need to speak with you for a moment." He led them into his office. "Captain Jackson needs to be kept calm or she's going to end up miscarrying. It's a miracle that she was able to conceive at all considering how violent the first miscarriage was and the fact that she waited so long to get medical attention after it happened."

"I'm well aware of all of that Doctor." Daniel said, idly playing with his wedding band.

"I'm not clearing her for any more missions for the time being." Dr. Warner replied. "As a matter of fact, she's on bed rest here in the infirmary for the next 24 hours and then at your home until I'm satisfied that neither she nor the baby are in any danger."

"Good luck with that doc." Daniel muttered. He rubbed his eyes. "Can I see her?"

"Not at the moment." Dr. Warner answered. "She needs rest. I'll call you when she wakes up."

One week later. "I leave you alone for a week and this is what happens." A familiar voice teased by Rebecca's ear.

"Daddy." Rebecca whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hey baby." Jack said smiling. He leaned over and kissed his daughter. "You need to take care of yourself." He touched his daughter's still flat stomach.

"I was so worried about you…"

"I know angel." Jack answered. He squeezed her hand and sat on the bed in Rebecca and Daniel's room. "Thor, Daniel and Teal'c figured out a way to get me back."

"I knew they would." Rebecca replied, sitting up in bed.

"They want me to take over the SGC." Jack said finally. "Your husband, Sam and Teal'c think that I should … what do you think?"

"Do you want to be a paper pusher?" Rebecca asked. "Cause honestly, I couldn't see you flying a desk."

"Rebecca." Jack growled.

"I don't think that there's anyone more qualified for the job." Rebecca replied.

"I know that you're flying a desk for the time being … I would be honored if you would consider helping me out." Jack replied.

"Do you think the SGC could handle having two O'Neill's running it?" Rebecca teased.

"I think we could manage." Jack replied.

The next day. The SGC gathered for the handover ceremony. Sam, Daniel, Rebecca and Teal'c were at the foot of the ramp with the rest of the military personal ranged across the floor under the control room. Elizabeth walked up to the podium at the top of the ramp. "Although my time here has been brief, it has been without a doubt indelible. I will remember every one of you, and I thank you all for your hard work. I'm not one for long goodbyes, so without further ado it is with great pleasure I introduce you to your new commanding officer, Brigadier General Jack O'Neill."

Rebecca smiled with pride when her father entered the room. Everyone snapped to attention as Jack walked up the ramp and to the podium. Elizabeth walked down to stand with the rest of SG-1. "At ease." Jack said with a grin. "You all know how much I love speeches, so I'll make this short. I wish I could say I didn't own anything to anyone, but the truth is I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for the courage and support of each and every one of you. I hope I can be as good a leader as we've had in the past, and as good as you deserve."

"Hear, hear!" Daniel yelled as he started to applaud. Everyone else joined in.

"The other reason I took this job was so I could do really cool stuff like this: it is with great pride that my first order of business as commander of this base is the announcement of the promotion of Captain Rebecca Jackson to Major. Now, I didn't recommend this, however it is what she deserves. I am simply fulfilling an order by General Hammond." Rebecca walked up the ramp to stand in front of her father. "From the Vice Chief of Staff of the Air Force in recognition of Captain Rebecca Jackson's outstanding work I hereby authorize her immediate promotion to the rank of Major." Jack took off her rank insignia. "The United States Air Force recognizes that you have fulfilled tasks and duties well beyond the responsibility of captain." Jack attached the Major insignia to her shoulders. "It is with great pleasure that I bestow upon you the responsibilities, the respect and the rank of Major."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied, snapping him a textbook salute.

"Congratulations Major." Jack replied, returning her salute. He smiled at her before hugging her. Rebecca rejoined the team. "My second order of business is to announce the promotion of Major Samantha Carter to Lieutenant Colonel."

Sam walked up the ramp to stand in front of Jack as Walter Davis read the commendation. "The President of the United States has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity and abilities of Major Samantha Carter. Major Samantha Carter is promoted to the grade of Lieutenant Colonel, United States Air Force." SG1 smiled as Sam was sworn in.

"Jackson." Rebecca said a couple of weeks later as she answered the phone on her desk.

"Major Jackson." Boomed the voice from the other end.

"General Hammond." Rebecca replied. "Thank you for the promotion by the way, sir."

"You deserved it." Hammond replied. "I called to talk business with you. I know that this might be a bad time for this offer but I decided to give it a go since I heard from your father that they're removing you from gate travel."

"I'm listening, sir." Rebecca answered.

"Major Davis and I have been heading up the Homeworld Security Task force, as you know. He and I discussed it and it is a project that we think you would be interested in." Hammond explained.

"Sir, I'm honored that you would think of me for that job …" she hesitated. "Can you give me some time to think about it and talk it over with Daniel?"

"Of course Major, take all the time you need." Hammond replied.

Rebecca hung up and went in search of her husband. "Hey baby." She went up behind him in his lab and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey Becca." Daniel said rather distractedly, barely glancing up from his translation.

"We need to talk." Rebecca replied, kissing his cheek.

"Becca, can it wait?" Daniel questioned.

"No it can't." Rebecca replied. "I just got a phone call from Hammond."

"What about?" Daniel asked, turning back to the translation. "What Rebecca?" He asked in frustration when she snatched the translation away from him.

"I've been offered a job in DC." Rebecca answered.

"Doing what? You're pregnant." Daniel protested.

"I'm barred from gate travel, not regular military work." Rebecca replied.

"What about after the baby's born? Are you going to give up doing what you love just because of a temporary setback?" Daniel shot back.

"A temporary setback? Is that how you see our child, our family?" Rebecca stormed. "For your information I was going to hand in my resignation after the baby was born."

"Why Rebecca? Give me one reason why you would do that?" Daniel retorted.

"So our child would have one parent home to raise them. It's not fair to expect Daddy to raise our child while we gallivant from planet to planet. I won't do that to him." Rebecca threw back. "You damn sure won't give up gate travel for the baby so I might as well. I've had enough of being shot at and almost killed for one lifetime thank you very much. I want our baby to have a mother and a father that loves each other and him or her. Is that too much to ask?"

"We're doing good Rebecca…" Daniel started. "We're saving the world for our family."

"I'll make sure to tell our son or daughter that the next time Sam and Teal'c come through the gate and say that you're dead again." Rebecca commented dryly.

"Damn it Rebecca." Daniel roared, slamming his hand on his desk and jumping to his feet. "That's not fair."

"Isn't it?" Rebecca retorted. "You've showed me time and time again that your job is more important to you than me and our marriage, why the hell should our baby be any different?"

"I forbid you from taking this job." Daniel said in a cold voice.

"Because I'll be working with Paul right?" Rebecca threw back. "When are you going to learn that I married you for a reason and that you can trust me? Whatever happened between Paul and I is over and is in the past."

"So your finally admitting that something happened between you and Paul?" Daniel retorted.

"You were dead Daniel … my world was gone … I wanted to die and he gave me a reason to live." Rebecca answered in a shaky voice.

"And a baby …" Daniel muttered. "I know that the baby you lost in Honduras wasn't mine … it was his. Why did you lie to me?"

"You were so jealous already. Could you really have forgiven me?" Rebecca retorted. "I love you and you chose some greater mission over me. You came back to Daddy and Teal'c to let them know that you were alright but not me. No, I was the one that had to tell Jacob to stop healing you and I got a goodbye then but that was it. I thought you were dead Daniel, that was what you wanted me to believe I guess. I tried to kill myself during a mission, I tried to drown. And then Hammond told me that I was going back to Iraq and I was thrilled because I thought that I could die then. I pushed everyone away before I left … the team, God even my dad and Paul. Then I came back and Dad and Paul was waiting to see if I was really alive because they heard a report that I might have been dead. Do you know what it felt like to step off that plane and see two men there who loved me? I prayed every day, until then, that I would die so I could be with you again. And you who wants to think the worst of Paul …"

"He took advantage of you." Daniel interrupted.

"Took advantage of the poor innocent widowed virgin?" Rebecca retorted. "Is that what you would prefer to think?" She leaned closer to her husband. "You want to know the truth?" She waited for Daniel to nod slowly. "I threw him against his front door and begged him to make love to me. He wasn't going to but you know how convincing I can be when I want to be. He took advantage of a poor innocent virgin? Do you know that before I met you, before I even came to the SGC he had me in his bed? We were seconds away from making love and I told him to stop and he did. He stopped immediately and sent me back to the guest room. Later on that night I had a nightmare and he held me in his arms so I could sleep. We slept in the same bed almost every night and he never touched me that way. He didn't touch me because he knew that I wasn't ready. So what do you think of him now?"

"I didn't know…" Daniel said slowly.

"Of course you didn't." Rebecca replied. "You would rather think the worst of him." She stopped. "He is my best friend, but as long as we are married I will never be unfaithful to you. I can't do this anymore Daniel, I can't watch my family go through the gate and wonder whether or not you're going to come back. I can't wonder whether or not this time you'll get killed and be gone for good. I won't do that anymore, I won't do that to our baby. It's not just us anymore, we have a child to think about."

"Becca … give me until the baby is born." Daniel said, going over to his wife. "If I put my job ahead of us just once when it's important than I'll help you pack myself."

"If I leave because of that then our marriage is over you realize that right?" Rebecca replied.

Daniel nodded. "I know." He hugged her. "I love you and the baby so much. I won't screw up. I promise."

A couple of weeks later, Rebecca was exiting her father's office and into the briefing room when she literally bumped into Paul. "Paul."

The Major grabbed her shoulders to keep her from falling after he knocked into her. "Becca…how are you?"

"Fine." Rebecca replied quickly. "Everything is fine."

"That's good." Paul said quickly. He turned to shove some papers in his briefcase.

"I didn't know that it had gotten so bad between us that we couldn't have a civil conversation." Rebecca murmured.

Paul snorted. "How's your husband Becca?"

"He's fine. He's off world." Rebecca replied. "I … ah … took some leave from gate travel."

"I heard." Paul said. "I also heard that General Hammond offered you a position on the Homeworld Security council."

"Yes, he wants someone with gate travel experience."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. A lot's happened Paul." Rebecca replied.

"Major Jackson, Dr. Warner needs you in the infirmary." A Sergeant said before quickly stepping back out.

"Anything serious?" Paul asked, turning his back on her while he finished packing up his briefcase.

"Just a routine physical." Rebecca replied. "Nothing to be concerned about." She started towards the door and then went over to him. "I miss you. You used to be my best friend Paul. Despite everything that happened between us…I wanted it to stay that way."

"We are friends Rebecca." Paul said quickly, turning to look at her. "I'm still your best friend. Look me up the next time you're in Washington." He nodded at her and then left. Rebecca sadly watched him leave and then headed down to the infirmary.


	43. Chapter 42 Icon

Chapter 42Icon

"Daddy, I'm not interrupting am I?" Rebecca asked as she came in at the conclusion of the SG1 debrief.

"No angel you're not, although isn't today your day off?" Jack asked, kissing his daughter.

"I have a doctor's appointment and I was just coming by to see if Daniel …" She looked around the room. "Where is Daniel?"

"He…um…" Jack started.  
Rebecca shook her head. "He stayed behind on some planet didn't he?"

"He might be dead Major." Sam retorted.

"Oh how typical." Rebecca replied. She shook her head. "I'm late for the doctor's appointment." Two months later, Rebecca was knocking on Jack's door.

"What can I do for you Becca?" Jack asked. He stood quickly and Teal'd did the same. Sam remained seated and just looked at the Major.

"I'm here to tender my resignation." Rebecca replied handing her father her letter.

"Becca …" Jack started. Both Sam and Teal'c looked shocked.

"General Hammond offered me a job on the new Home world Security Task Force." Rebecca replied. "He wants someone with regular gate experience on the committee; since I'm on maternity leave and can't go through the gate right now I figured this would be a good opportunity."

"Is this a short term thing?" Jack asked.

"No." Rebecca replied. "When I go to DC … I'll only come back to visit. Daniel knew that before he left."

"That would be the end to your marriage …" Jack started.

"I know that." Rebecca replied. "I want my baby to have a father that will put them first and that will actually come home to them at night. Daniel is obviously not willing to be that type of father."

"So that's it?" Sam remarked bitterly. "You're going to leave your husband for your lover and you expect him to raise a baby that isn't even his? Think about Daniel, how selfish can you be?" Teal'c reached over to grab the Major before she could do anything rash but he was too late. Sam touched where the enraged younger woman had slapped her before jumping to her feet.

"Enough." Jack barked, stepping between his daughter and Sam. "It is Rebecca's decision and her and Daniel's personal life is none of our business." He turned to his daughter. "I'm sad to see you go but I think this is what will make you happier. Do you need me to contact General Hammond for you?"

"No." Rebecca replied. "I already took care of that." She hugged her father. "Thank you daddy."

"I have to let go sometime, don't I? You're really not my little girl anymore are you?" Jack asked, holding his pregnant daughter as tightly as he dared. "I expect lots of pictures when my grandbaby is born." He smiled at her when she nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you, angel."

"I love you too Daddy." Rebecca replied, hugging her father one more time. She hugged Teal'c and then left.

"Coming." Paul called a couple of hours later when there was a knock at his door. He opened it to find a wet Rebecca standing on his front step. "Rebecca?"

"Who is it Paul?" A woman called.

"Is this a bad time?" Rebecca asked. Paul was shirtless and just in a pair of jeans.

"No, Becca come in before you catch your death." Paul replied, taking her duffel and pulling her into the condo before shutting the door.

"Do you need any help darling?" The blonde woman asked coming into the hallway, she was only wearing one of Paul's shirts.

"No." Paul replied, still staring at his former lover. "Let me get you a towel …"

Rebecca looked at the blonde as Paul left. "Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm …" She stopped when Paul appeared at her side again. "I'm interrupting something and I'm really sorry … I'll call a cab and see if General Hammond can put me up for a couple of days until I can secure base housing. I'm sorry Paul." Rebecca started backing for the door.

"You're not wearing your wedding rings." Paul said when Rebecca held up her left hand to stop his advance towards her. "What happened? Is everything alright with Daniel?"

"I feel bad for interrupting, I'll just go." Rebecca replied. She felt behind her and opened the door before running back out into the rain.

"Rebecca!" Paul yelled after her from the front doorstop.

"Go and bring her back." The blonde replied. "I'll make a fresh pot of coffee and put on something a little less comfortable." She kissed the confused Major and then gave him a little push towards the door. Paul was out of it in an instant. She watched in shock as he bolted down the stairs in a heartbeat.

He was unmindful of the rain as he ran after Rebecca. "Rebecca!" He caught up with her and grabbed her shoulders. "Becca, come back to the house."

Rebecca turned around and Paul was shocked to see that there were tears streaming down her face and mixing with the rain. "It's too late isn't it Paul?"

"Too late for what?" Paul asked.

Rebecca shook her head and looked away. "I screwed everything up and I'm so sorry."

"Rebecca, what are you talking about?" Paul asked.

"I love you. I choose you. I'm sorry that I didn't see that before. I'm sorry that I waited this long to realize that my husband isn't the man that I want. The man that I want has been right in front of me all this time and I was too blind to see it. I'm sorry that my timing sucks, but …"

"Becca, shut up." Paul said in a hoarse voice. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He deepened the kiss when he felt her arms snake around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his short, wet hair. "Come on, you're going to catch pneumonia." He said, leading her back towards his condo.

This time she took the towel that he offered before he dashed upstairs to get himself one. "I'm Bridget." The blonde said when Rebecca came into the kitchen.

"Rebecca." The Major introduced herself.

"You're the one that broke poor Paul's heart." Bridget said as she watched Rebecca pour herself a cup of coffee.

"How did you two meet?" Rebecca asked.

"Paul and I used to be engaged and we bumped into each other right after you guys ended it." Bridget answered. "Are you alright?" Rebecca dropped her cup coffee on the floor.

"Damn." The woman screamed jumping back when ceramic shreds and coffee went all over the place.

"Do you have something against my mugs?" Paul asked jokingly, rubbing his hair with a towel as came back into the kitchen. "Becca, you alright?" He took in her pale face and shaking hands. "Becca, sit down, I'll clean up the mess." He carefully guided her over to the table and sat her in one of the chairs before quickly cleaning up the mug and the coffee. "What's going on?"

"I took the job Hammond offered me." Rebecca replied.

"Really; he didn't say anything to me about it. I guess he just hasn't gotten the chance yet." Paul said pouring himself a cup of coffee and Rebecca another cup. Paul took this opportunity to give his former lover a good once over. She was almost glowing and looked like she gained quite a bit of weight although it was hard to tell considering her baggy t-shirt and sweats. He thought he knew why but it wasn't possible … it was too soon after the miscarriage.

"What do you want with Paul now?" Bridget asked.

"Are you two?" Rebecca questioned.

"You're a hard act to follow Major." Paul said with a smile as he handed her the new coffee mug.

"So what you said outside was just to get me out of the rain?" Rebecca asked, looking from Paul to the blonde. "I said all of that for nothing?" She got up and went over to the cordless.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"I'm calling a cab." Rebecca replied. "No, I'm not going to run out into the rain again. I can't afford to get sick." She started to punch in a phone number.

"Hang up the phone Becca." Paul ordered softly. He lunged forward and grabbed her.

"Let me go, Paul." She yelled, fighting with him.

"You're going to stay and we're going to talk." Paul said firmly taking the phone from her and hanging it up.

"Let me go." She replied, trying to twist away from him.

"Damn it, stop fighting me." Paul retorted, turning her around in his arms. He saw the first punch that she tried to throw and blocked it easily.

"Paul." Bridget gasped from the kitchen doorway which only served to make the female major more outraged.

Paul recognized the look in Rebecca's eyes and got his hands up. He blocked her punches but never hit her back. Paul waited until she visibly began to crumble before moving forward quickly and gathering her into his arms. "Ssh, it's alright, I've got you." He soothed when her anger disappeared and she was sobbing and clinging to him. He kissed her temple and rubbed her back. "I've got you. You're safe."

"He doesn't want me." Rebecca finally choked out.

"Who?" Paul asked. "Who doesn't want you?"

"Daniel …" Rebecca answered. "I gave him an ultimatum, either us or his job and he chose the job."

"Us?" Paul asked.

"I'm pregnant … that's why I'm on leave. I thought I had made the right decision Paul … I'm sorry that I'm too late."

"Too late?" Paul asked again.

"I woke up one morning and realized that I wasn't in love with my husband." She sniffed and moved away. "That I was never in love with my husband. That the only reason why I was with the man asleep in bed next to me was because I felt it was my duty to be there."

"Becca…" Paul started.

"Don't you think it means something that we keep getting thrown together? You know, I never felt bad about what happened on the plane on the way back from Russia. I didn't care that Daniel was a few feet away from us … asleep…trusting me. I wanted you so much … I still do." Rebecca looked down. "I tried to tell myself that I was doing what was best for us, but I'm not. I can't live a lie anymore. I don't want to." Paul looked shell shocked and backed away from her. "Paul?"

"Please don't be joking around with me Rebecca. I couldn't take it if you were." Paul said after a moment. He raked his hands over his face. "I couldn't take you leaving me again. I tried to tell myself that I could take it the first time …"

"What about …" Rebecca nodded at Bridget

Paul looked at Bridget and then pulled Rebecca back into his arms. "Baby, Bridget and I are just friends, nothing more." Rebecca started crying again, out of relief this time.

"I'll leave you two alone. See you later Paul." Bridget said before sauntering over to where he was comforting the crying woman. She leaned in to kiss him and was surprised when he turned away and buried his face in Rebecca's hair. She glared at the man and then stormed out the door.

"I lied to you about how much I loved Daniel because I thought you deserved something better." Rebecca said after a moment.

"Something better than you? Rebecca, nothing could be better than you." He replied softly. Paul led Rebecca into the living room and coaxed her into sitting down on the couch. He kept his arm around her. "At one time, back when I first moved to DC, Bridget and I dated. I thought I loved her and I asked her to marry me. Bridget was just using me to get to higher members of the Joint Chiefs. She actually ended up cheating on me with a Senator. I broke off the engagement and less then a week later, this brilliant officer was called to my office and you know how the rest of that story goes."

"She was wearing your shirt." Rebecca said in a small voice.

"I know. Babe, I can't justify my actions. I honestly thought that you and I were over after Daniel came back and Bridget was here and I took comfort in what she had to offer. We just have a mutual arrangement but I don't love her. My heart hasn't been mine to give ever since you walked into my office little girl. I need to say something to you. I should have said it a long time ago. I mean, you may not even know I love you, Rebecca, more every day. I love the way you see things. I can't imagine my days without you and I wouldn't want to. I'm in love with you. Powerfully, painfully in love. The things you do, the way you think, the way you move... I get excited every time I'm about to see you. You make me feel like I've never felt before in my life. Like a man. Why don't you take a hot shower and warm up, you're still shivering." She nodded and when she came back down fifteen minutes later she did feel better. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months." Rebecca answered. She sat down next to him on the couch. "I know I hide it well. Daniel's been gone for almost two months. He's helping some planet try to end a civil war. He almost died. When I left the SGC, Daniel was getting ready to come home." She rested her head on Paul's shoulder. "I'm going to call a lawyer in the morning."

"You're really going to divorce him?" Paul asked.

"We had a difference of opinion before he left on the mission." She replied. She noticed that Paul's hand was resting protectively on her stomach. "My baby deserves to have two parents at home that love him or her. I don't want my child worrying about whether or not their mommy and daddy is going to come back alive. I don't want to orphan my son or daughter. I don't want my dad to end up raising my baby because I'm going to be gone most of the time."

"And that sounded unreasonable to him?" Paul asked.

"He couldn't understand why I would want to give up my career for a baby. I've had enough excitement for a lifetime. I want to be at home and cook dinner for my husband and my child. I want to be a soccer mom. I want a normal life and any life connected to the Stargate in the kind of sense that Daniel wants is far from normal."

"Would you consider letting me be the man that helps you raise the baby?" Paul questioned slowly.

"I was hoping that you would say that." Rebecca replied with a smile. She leaned up and kissed him. Daniel hadn't touched her since they found out that she was pregnant and Paul was offering the kind of kisses and caresses that she was craving.

"Becca …" He said, pulling away reluctantly after a while. "You and I can sleep in the same bed … that's fine. But we're not going to do anything until after your divorce is finalized and the baby is born. It's not safe considering how close your pregnancy and the miscarriage were."

Rebecca cupped his cheek and looked at him. "Do you ever wonder what our baby would have looked like?" She asked suddenly.

"Sometimes." Paul admitted, pulling her closer to his chest so she could cuddle up against him. "Sometimes I dream that you and I are walking around DC and there is a little girl between us, holding both of our hands. She looks just like a miniature you except that she has my eyes." He took a deep breath. "When you are ready, I want to make you my wife and we will have a baby of our own. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to love this baby," he rubbed her belly, "any less. I love him or her because he or she is a part of you and Lord knows that I love you." They kissed tenderly and then she lay her head back on his shoulder.

Meanwhile, back at the SGC. "Welcome home Daniel." Jack said as his son-in-law came through the Stargate with Sam and Teal'c.

"Thanks Jack." Daniel said, smiling at his father-in-law. He looked around. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Maybe we should talk about this in my office…" Jack started.

"Jack, where's my wife?" Daniel questioned. The look on his face stated that he already knew the answer.

Jack looked down for a moment. "She's gone Daniel. She took the job that Hammond offered her."

Daniel shook his head. "And she went back to him. I'm going to go and get my exam." Daniel headed out of the gate room and towards the infirmary.

"Daniel wait!" Sam yelled before running out after him.


	44. Chapter 43 Baby

Chapter 43Baby

"Next time we go into that meeting room can I take my sidearm with me?" Rebecca grouched as she and Paul followed Hammond into his office.

"I think the President might frown on that Becca." Paul said gently.

"I've never been asked so many stupid questions in my life." She murmured sinking into the chair in front of the desk.

"That's their job, Becca." Paul quipped.

"Has Daniel gotten back to you?" Hammond asked, sitting behind his desk.

"Yeah. He's supposed to send the papers back by the end of the week." Rebecca replied.

"So you're really going through with the divorce?" Hammond questioned.

"Yes, I am." Rebecca answered forcefully. "I'm not going to hang around and wait for him to decide that our family is on equal footing as his work."

"You shouldn't have to." Hammond replied sympathetically. He reached across the desk and rubbed her hand. "Are you alright Major?" He asked when Rebecca's eyes got big and she put her hand on her stomach.

"No." Rebecca gasped.

"Becca." Paul stood quickly when the woman did. He reached out and steadied her. "What's wrong."

"Paul, the baby…" Rebecca gasped out.

Hammond jumped into action immediately. "Major, you get Rebecca to the hospital. I'll call O'Neill and Doctor Jackson and then follow you there." He picked up the phone on his desk as Paul led Rebecca out the door. They made it to his car as fast as possible while Rebecca suffered through her contraction.

Paul's BMW roared to life as soon as he made sure that Rebecca was secured. Hammond had already called ahead to both security points so they didn't have to go through that hassle. "Call Dr. Warner." Rebecca gasped out. Hammond had brought the SGC doctor to DC so he could continue to monitor Rebecca through out the pregnancy.

"Right." Paul muttered. He pulled out his cell and tried to read the phone number, dial and drive at the same time. "Dr. Warner," he said when the other man answered the phone, "it's Major Davis. I'm bringing Major Jackson into the hospital; she's having contractions. About how far apart are they?"

"Fifteen minutes." Rebecca panted out as another contraction hit her.

"Fifteen minutes." Paul answered. "Alright." He hung up and set his phone in his lap. Hammond had also called ahead to the hospital so there were orderlies and nurses waiting when Paul pulled up. He filled out as much of Rebecca's paperwork as he could and then went into the delivery room. Four hours later, Rebecca was still in labor and by this point she was screaming. "I can't take this." Paul muttered to Hammond as he came out of the room.

"What's going on?" Hammond asked.

"I can't stand seeing her in this much pain and not be able to do anything about it." Paul answered, rubbing his hands over his forehead. "Is General O'Neill on his way? Rebecca's asking for him."

"They should be here soon." Hammond replied.

"How is she?" Jack asked as he and SG1 jogged into the waiting room.

"She's been in labor for the past four hours." Hammond answered. "She's asking for you, Jack."

"Technically screaming for you." Paul muttered.

"Major Davis." A nurse said as she came into the room. "Major Jackson needs you."

Paul jogged into the delivery room with Jack and Daniel on his heels. "Becca." He went over and took her hand.

"I can't do this anymore, Paul." Rebecca moaned and moved around on the bed.

"Sure you can, love, you're doing great." Paul replied, kissing her forehead. "Daniel and your father are here."

"Hey angel." Jack said coming forward and taking his daughter's other hand. Daniel smiled at her but hung back.

"Do you feel another contraction coming?" Paul asked when she squeezed his hand hard. Rebecca nodded frantically. "Come on baby, you can do this."

"Major Jackson." Dr. Warner looked up at her. He waited until he got her attention. "I need you to push alright? Your baby is almost here. A little bit more and you'll bring your son or daughter into this world."

"Push, come on Becca push." Paul coaxed softly.

"Why don't you push for awhile." Rebecca snapped through clenched teeth.

"Only if I could, baby." Paul replied with a chuckle.

"Alright, Major." Dr. Warner said with the contraction subsided. "The baby's head is out. On your next contraction you need to push hard, we need to get the rest of this baby out."

"You're doing a great job." Jack said, moving sweaty hair off of Rebecca's forehead.

"You can do this Becca." Paul encouraged. He leaned over and kissed her. "Damn it!" Paul cursed, pulling back. He touched where she had bit him accidentally. Rebecca screamed as another contraction hit her. She pushed hard.

"Alright, I've got the baby." Dr. Warner announced. "Congratulations Doctor and Major Jackson, it's a boy." The next sound was the baby's cry as it filled the air.

"He's got that O'Neill temper." Jack said proudly.

Dr. Warner lay the baby on Rebecca's stomach while he cut the umbilical cord. "Daniel, he's perfect." Rebecca gasped, looking down at their son.

Paul stepped back so Daniel could come up to the bed. "He is." Daniel answered. "Good job." He leaned over and kissed Rebecca's forehead. The nurses took him away to clean him up.

"What are you going to name him?" Dr. Warner asked. He came over with the baby, wrapped in a blanket, after the nurses finished with him.

"Thank you Dr. Warner." Rebecca replied, taking the baby from the SGC doctor. She looked up at Daniel and then smiled at her father. "Jonathan Charles Jackson, or Charlie for short."

"I'll have them get the birth certificate ready." Dr. Warner said before leaving the room.

"Charlie?" Jack asked with a silly grin on his face.

"Daniel, do you want to hold your son?" Rebecca asked. She handed the baby to Daniel when he nodded. Jack went over to coo over his grandson and Paul slipped out to tell everyone else. The nurse quickly helped Rebecca clean up and then Daniel gave the baby back to his mother.

"Hey Teal'c." Rebecca said with a smile when Paul reentered the room with Hammond and SG1.

"Rebecca Jackson." Teal'c said with a bow. "I hope he grows to bring you honor."

"Thank you Teal'c." Daniel replied with a smile.

"He's adorable." Paul said softly as he went over to stand by Rebecca. "You did a great job." He leaned over and kissed his love. "Hey Charlie." Paul lightly ran the back of his finger over the newborn's cheek.

"Do you want to hold him Paul?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure." Paul said, taking Charlie from his mother. "Hi Charlie. Hey little one."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Daniel when he turned to watch the other man with his son.

"I don't know." Daniel replied.

"He's gorgeous angel." Jack said kissing his daughter. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired." Rebecca answered with a tired smile.

"I bet." Jack answered, running his hand through her hair. "How long were you in labor?"

"About four and a half hours." Paul answered, glancing up from the baby.

Dr. Warner reentered the room. "A couple more minutes and I'm going to kick all of you out so the Major and Charlie can get some rest." He handed the birth certificate over and both Rebecca and Daniel signed it.

"You did a good job soldier." Paul murmured into her ear after handing the baby off to Sam.

"You were a pretty good Lamaze coach, especially considering that you never attended a class." Rebecca teased.

"Maybe I'm just a natural." Paul retorted before leaning down to kiss her.

"You're something alright." Rebecca replied before kissing him back.

"So are you two planning on getting married after you and Daniel get divorced?" Sam asked as she handed the boy to Hammond.

Paul and Rebecca exchanged a look. "We haven't really talked about it." Paul replied.

Jack sensed the tension in the room. "Alright, let's leave so Rebecca can rest." He kissed his daughter and then his grandson before heading out. Hammond handed the baby over to Daniel before following, along with Sam and Teal'c. Daniel rocked his son a little bit more before handing the baby to Rebecca and then wordlessly left.

"I thought that you and Sam were friends." Paul started as soon as the door shut behind Daniel.

"She's been cold towards me ever since she found out about us." Rebecca replied.

"That's probably because she and I got drunk one night while we were working together at the Pentagon…before you can say anything it was a work related function…anyway she asked me out and I turned her down. I don't date co-workers." Paul answered.

"And you just happened to make an exception with me?" Rebecca teased.

"We weren't technically co-workers when we got together." Paul answered. He smiled as Rebecca began to nurse Charlie. "As soon as you tell me that you're ready I want us to try to have our own family." Paul lightly ran his finger over the newborn's cheek. "I want to be able to be the proud father."

"You can act like the proud father Paul; you're going to be the one that raises him." Rebecca replied. "Even though Daniel has already fallen in love with Charlie do you honestly think that he's going to give up his job to be with him?"

"He's a fool if he doesn't." Paul replied honestly.

"Then he's a fool." Rebecca retorted.

"Becca … baby …" Paul started. "I want to be with you. I need to be with you."

"Paul …" Rebecca tried to interrupt.

Paul pulled a ring box out of his pocket. "I was planning on giving this to you tonight at dinner but then Charlie decided to be born." He removed the ring and placed it on her finger. "It's a sapphire. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when he asked her to marry him. Before she died she gave it to me and told me that when I found the woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with … I was to give it to her. You're it for me Rebecca. You're the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. As long as I draw breath, I won't love or want anyone else." He slid off the bed and dropped to one knee. "Rebecca Christine O'Neill, I will love you all my days. I come to you, as a man, nothing more nothing less, to ask will you be my wife."

"Yes." Rebecca replied. "I love you too. And of course I'll marry you."


	45. Chapter 44 Mrs Major Davis

Chapter 44Mrs. Major Davis

"Hey Paul." Rebecca called from the kitchen when her fiancée came in from picking up Charlie from day care.

"What is it love?" Paul asked as he set Charlie's car seat down on the kitchen table and gently lifted the baby out.

Rebecca turned and faced him. "My divorce went through. Daniel just sent the papers to the lawyer."

"That's great." Paul replied and kissed her. In the weeks since Charlie had been born, Rebecca and her son had completely taken over Paul's life and he didn't mind at all. Charlie was sleeping in his crib in their room while Paul put the finishing touches on turning his spare bedroom into a nursery. If everything went according to plan he should be finished by the weekend so they could move Charlie into his new room.

Paul was concerned, however, at the fact that Rebecca had so completely shut herself off from her former life and had only spoken to her father once since the baby had been born. "Dinner's almost ready. You mind feeding Charlie and then putting him down for me while I finish?" Rebecca drew Paul out of his thoughts.

"I would love to." Paul replied, taking the bottle that Rebecca handed him. "Are you going to call your dad?"

"About what?" Rebecca asked.

"Us." Paul answered. "You should at least tell him that we're madly in love with each other, that we're engaged and that we're going to get married at the next possible opportunity."

"I will Paul; I promise that I'll tell him when the time is right." She groaned at her fiancée's expression. "Paul, Daniel and Daddy are best friends and I don't want him to feel like he's being put in the middle. The last time I talked to him all he spent most of it complaining about how Daniel was pumping him for information about whether or not you and I were really back together."

"I can understand that." Paul said softly before going out to the living room to feed the boy that had quickly become his son. "Do you mind getting that?" He called over his shoulder when there was a knock at the door.

"You can multi-task Paul, you're a smart man." Rebecca teased as she went and opened the door. She stopped in shock. "Mr. and Mrs. Davis."

Paul was in the entry way as soon as he heard his fiancée stutter out the titles. "Mom … Dad."

"Bridget called us." Katherine informed the couple as they entered the house. Her eyes fell on her son and Charlie. "Paul …"

Paul finished giving Charlie the bottle. "Becca, I think Charlie's ready to be burped and then put down…I'll go check on supper and put out two extra place settings." He handed the baby to his fiancé.

"Come on angel …" Rebecca cooed as she took the burping cloth from Paul and then went upstairs.

"A baby? Paul when were you going to tell us that you had a baby out of wedlock?" James roared as soon as the girl disappeared upstairs.

"Charlie is not my son." Paul retorted as he led his parents into his kitchen. "At least not by blood; Rebecca just divorced her husband, who is Charlie's father."

"And she just decides to saddle you with her baby by another man?" James shot back.

"I love her and to me Charlie is not a burden. He's the closest thing to a son that I have and both he and Rebecca are my family." Paul retorted. Paul moved around his kitchen effectively after his parents sank into dining chairs.

"Now who?" Rebecca stormed. The doorbell had rung when she was coming downstairs. She opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. "Daniel…"

"I would like to see my son." Daniel said coldly as he pushed past his ex-wife. Sam followed him in.

"Colonel Carter." Rebecca said formally. The older woman barely acknowledged her. "I just put him down Daniel."

"Daniel …" Paul started coming out of the kitchen with his parents right behind him.

"Major Davis." Daniel replied in a cool voice. "I just came to see if my ex-wife would let me see my son before she tried to take him away from me."

"Daniel …" Rebecca started. "That's not…"

"What are you talking about Dr. Jackson?" Paul asked.

Daniel's control visibly snapped. He lunged forward and grabbed a shocked Paul by the collar before slamming him into the wall. "Was it your idea? You seemed so anxious to act like a proud father when Charlie was born." He punched the Major. "You son of a bitch; did you put her up to it?"

"Daniel stop it." Rebecca yelled, trying to pull her ex-husband off of her lover.

"Daniel get off me." Paul gritted out.

"You're not going to get my son." Daniel replied, swinging at Paul again. He was surprised when Paul easily blocked the punch and shoved him away.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Paul retorted. "Now if you don't mind, I would like for you and Colonel Carter to get the hell out of my house or I will call for MPs to remove you."

"I'm taking my son with me." Daniel retorted.

"Does your CO know that you're here Carter?" Rebecca asked almost casually as she moved to block the older woman's access to the stairs.

"I'm not through with you Rebecca!" Daniel yelled before he and Carter stormed out, slamming the door behind them.

"Do you care to tell me why the hell I almost got my head taken off by your ex-husband?" Paul asked, turning on his fiancée.

"Daddy talked to Daniel about letting you adopt Charlie since you were going to be around him more. He told Daddy that he would think about it so I included some adoption papers when I sent the final packet of divorce papers to him. I wanted to go ahead and get the preliminary paperwork done that way it would go through right after we got married and I could have his last name changed when I get mine changed." Rebecca said weakly as she sunk onto the bottom stair. "I didn't say anything because I wanted it to be a surprise." She looked up at her fiancée's surprised face. "Your not mad at me are you?"

"Damn it Becca you should have talked to me." Paul fumed. The anger melted from his expression when his fiancée turned and fled up the stairs at the first sound of her son crying. "Damn."

"Who was that?" James finally asked.

"That was Rebecca's ex-husband." Paul replied. He led his parents back into the kitchen and dished them up some food. He got up from the table when he heard Rebecca come back downstairs. "Come and get some dinner Becca." He said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Rebecca replied, like a petulant child.

"Baby, I'm not mad." He replied, pulling her into his arms. "Now, come on and eat." He kissed her and then led her into the kitchen. He dished her up some food as she sat at the table.

"I'm not hungry." Rebecca repeated as Paul set the plate in front of her and sat back down.

"Eat." Paul commanded. He sat and watched as she glared at him before slowly beginning to do just what he ordered. They ate in silence until the phone rang. "Now what?" Paul growled. He got up and answered the phone in the living room. "Davis. Yes, sir, she's right here." He handed the phone to Rebecca.

"O'Neill." Rebecca replied, taking the phone. "Hi Daddy … the warning's a little too late… yeah, they've already been here. It's not your fault. I never did tell you why I wanted Paul to adopt Charlie did I…" She looked at her fiancée. "I … I miss you is all." She wiped away some tears. "General Hammond took some pictures while we were at his house for a BBQ last weekend; as soon as I can get them I'll send them to you…I love you too. I'll talk to Paul and see when we can schedule a week … alright, thanks Daddy. Bye." She hung up. "Daddy said that he would take care of Sam and Daniel when they got back to the base."

"I'm not surprised." Paul replied.

"What does your father do?" Katherine asked.

"He's a General in the Air Force." Rebecca answered.

"Patrick just got his first posting." James said after a moment. "Are you Catholic?" He questioned suddenly, turning to the woman.

"Yes, sir." Rebecca answered.

"Patrick is my brother." Paul explained. "He's a priest."

"Do you have any siblings … Rebecca?" Katherine hesitated over her name.

"I did … he died when I was seventeen." Rebecca answered haltingly.

"I'm sorry … how old was he?" Katherine asked, immediately sympathetic.

"Ten." Rebecca answered. "He was my half-brother. Charlie … I named my son after him."

Paul reached over and squeezed her hand. "Actually he was named after Rebecca's father and brother. Jonathan Charles."

"That's lovely." Katherine said softly.

"My dad was named after my grandfather. Grandpa goes by John and Daddy goes by Jack. I figured I should carry on that tradition but we don't need another John or Jack in our family so we call him Charlie." Rebecca explained.

"Mom, Dad…" Paul started. "Rebecca and I are going to get married as soon as possible. We were just waiting on her divorce to go through and it did this morning."

"Why are you getting married so suddenly?" James questioned.

"We love each other." Paul answered. "I have lived enough of my life without her beside me. I have loved her from the moment that she stepped into my office four years ago. I don't want to spend a day without her and Charlie by my side. Daniel may be Charlie's father when it comes to DNA but in every other way he's my son." He smiled at his fiancée. "And it also helps that I'm crazy about his mother. You might not agree with the fact that we're living together…but know that nothing you say will stop me from spending the rest of my life with this woman." He stopped talking and then leaned over and kissed Rebecca.

"Rebecca…" Katherine started. "I assume that at least one of your parents is a devote Catholic."

"My mom." Rebecca answered.

"What does your mother say about this?" Katherine asked.

"My mother passed away when I was fifteen Mrs. Davis." Rebecca replied in a tight voice. "I didn't even meet my father until that time. I'd always had his last name because when I was born that was all he could offer me. Daddy was 22, fresh out of boot and Momma was 17 and getting ready to graduate from high school when I was born. My mother's father was my Dad's CO. Right after I was born, Daddy was shipped out. My maternal grandfather convinced my mother that my father wasn't coming back and that she needed to marry a friend of his who was recently widowed. My step-father used my mother as a punching bag because she tried to protect me from him. When I got older I was used as a punching bag because I tried to protect my mother from him. My step-father threw my mother down a flight of stairs when I was 15. He was angry because she had used the money that her mother had left her to find my father. While she was in the hospital she gave me his phone number and told me to call him. She also told me that the biggest regret in her life was that she never told my father how much she loved him. Daddy was already married to Charlie's mother by this point; so mom didn't say anything to him about it. She signed away her parental rights and told my dad to get me as far away from DC as possible. He, Sara and Charlie were living in Colorado at the time so that's where he took me. One of the few friends I had in school sent me a newspaper clipping a couple of weeks later. Two days after I left, Momma was released from the hospital … she was found the next day by the cleaning lady. She didn't survive her second fall down the stairs. I swore to myself after that that if I ever found love I wouldn't let it be taken away from me. Then Charlie died and my life went into a tailspin. After I graduated from boot and then the Academy, I was approached by a friend of my father's. I had sunken into depression after my brother died and they saw darkness in me. I was enlisted into Special Ops and sent to Iraq." She paused and looked at Katherine. "I ended up being a POW. I watched the men that captured me torture and kill my CO before they tortured me. My team came back and saved me…we were sent back to DC where I was ordered to participate in POW counseling. Shortly after I returned to DC, I was called to an office in the Pentagon." She smiled at Paul. "He told me of my next top secret job and then offered me his spare bedroom because I didn't have anywhere to stay. I accepted. We went out to dinner and dancing that night and well before the last slow dance of the evening I realized I was in love with this man. But duty called and I had to answer. I went and joined my Dad's team in Colorado and that's where I met Daniel. He was friends with my father. I loved them both and I didn't know what to do. There was no way that Paul and I could be together without one of us giving up our career so I finally gave into Daniel's pursuits and we got married. After our wedding, Daniel disappeared and eventually he was presumed dead. I wanted to die. I pushed away my friends, my father and Paul and ended up going back to Iraq for another near suicide mission. But when I came back to DC and stepped off the plane, despite everything, my father and Paul were waiting for me. And I knew at that moment that he loved me as much as I loved him. We became a couple and then Daniel came back. He hadn't been dead…he just had amnesia. I was the only person he could remember at first. I couldn't just desert him so I forced myself to uphold the vows that I had taken a year earlier. But one morning I woke up to the realization that I didn't love my husband. I love the man that I left for my husband. That man is Paul. I watched my mother and father put themselves through hell because they realized too late that they loved each other. They both suffered through unhappy marriages needlessly. I refuse to live in a loveless marriage when I know love and I know that I can get it in return. That's what Paul means to me. If you can't understand that then I don't know how else to explain it to you." She shook her head.

Katherine sat and stared at the young woman for a moment. "We could probably get Paul's brother to come and perform the ceremony for you if you want."

Rebecca and Paul looked at each other. "That would be great." Paul said finally. Paul's parents stayed for a little while longer and then left to go to their hotel. Rebecca went up and fed and changed Charlie while Paul worked in the nursery for awhile. He was tired and sweaty when he came into their bedroom. Rebecca was just putting Charlie back into his crib. "Hey you." He said softly, going up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can move Charlie into his new room tomorrow."

"Hey." She replied, turning her head and kissing him. "You got the nursery done?"

"Yep. I'm going to take a shower." He said after they stood together for a moment.

"I'm going to get ready for bed." She replied. They kissed again and then separated.

Ten minutes later, Paul turned off the bathroom light and stepped out. He was wearing just his boxers. Rebecca was already asleep in their bed. She was on her side, facing his side of the bed. He eased into bed carefully and then gathered her against his chest. She sighed and then snuggled into his warmth. "I love you." He whispered, planting a kiss in her hair before letting her rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.

Two days later, Paul's parents and Hammond were gathered in their living room while they waited on Paul's brother. Hammond had pulled some strings and gotten their marriage license faster than what it normally took. "You're father's going to be angry at you." The General said after a moment.

"I know." Rebecca answered, rubbing her forehead. "But he's having a hard enough time as it is and I don't want to put him in the middle. Daniel's not going to be happy when he finds out and I would rather not have Daddy have to tell him."

Hammond nodded. "I understand." He smiled. "However, when your father does find out I'm going to plead my innocence." Paul's parents watched as the General and the Major shared a laugh.

"Understood sir." Rebecca replied.

"That must be Patrick." Paul said, coming out of the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey big brother." Came the affectionate greeting when Paul opened the door. The two men hugged and then Paul led his brother into the living room. Katherine hugged her youngest son and James shook his hand.

"Patrick, this is my boss, General George Hammond." Paul introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you son." Hammond said, rising from his seat on the couch next to Rebecca, to shake the priest's hand.

"Likewise." Patrick returned.

"And this is my fiancée Rebecca O'Neill." Paul said, pulling Rebecca to her feet so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

Patrick turned to the woman. "Hello."

"Oh my God…" Rebecca said the moment she saw him fully.

"It's you." Patrick said at the same time.

"What?" Paul asked confused.

"On September 11th, before you called, I want to a local Catholic church to pray and this young priest came over to talk to me." Rebecca explained. "Your brother was the priest."

"So the person you were worried about was my brother?" Patrick asked before Paul could say anything.

"Yes." Rebecca answered. She looked up when Charlie started crying.

"I'll go get him." Paul said, kissing her cheek. He jogged upstairs and returned a few moments later with the baby. "He was just letting us know that he didn't want to miss anything." Paul lightly bounced the baby. "Patrick, I want you to meet Charlie."

"He's adorable." Patrick said, smiling at the baby.

"I'll take him Major." Hammond said. Paul handed the baby to his CO. "Hey little one." He kissed the baby on his cheek and then settled him into his arms.

"Are you two ready to get married?" Patrick asked.

"Yes." Paul and Rebecca answered together.

Patrick nodded. "Alright, let's get started then." He took the marriage license that Paul handed him.

"Wait," Paul said quickly. He pulled his fiancée into the hallway. "Are you sure you want to get married like this?"

"Paul…I want to be married … to you." Rebecca replied. "After everything settles down and I tell Daddy then we'll renew our vows…in a church and everything I promise."

"As long as you're sure…" Paul said softly.

"Wait, I've been married … you haven't, are you okay with this?" Rebecca asked, grabbing his arm.

"Baby, I don't care where we get married as long as we do." Paul answered. He kissed her softly and then they went back into the living room. "We're ready."

"You sure?" Patrick answered.

"Yes." They replied at the same time.

Patrick nodded and opened his Bible. "We are here today to witness and to celebrate that marriage of Paul Dominic and Rebecca Christine. Marriage is more than words or ceremony. It is a commitment to be reaffirmed each and every day. Please bring the rings forward." Patrick paused as his father handed the rings over. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Paul and Rebecca have made to one another. Bless O God these rings that Rebecca and Paul, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Paul took the slimmer of the wedding bands from Patrick. He placed it on Rebecca's finger. "Rebecca I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

Rebecca took the other wedding band. She placed it on Paul's finger. "Paul, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed."

Patrick stepped forward again. "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands?" He waited for them to take hands and then continued. "Paul Dominic, do you take Rebecca Christine to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Paul smiled at Rebecca. "I do." He said in a husky voice.

"Rebecca Christine, do you take Paul Dominic to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall life?"

Rebecca smiled through her tears. "I do."

"In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those who God has joined together let no one put asunder. Paul Dominic Davis you may kiss your bride!" Patrick finished.

Paul pulled Rebecca to him. "I love you."

"I love you." Rebecca returned. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

Patrick smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the new, Majors Paul and Rebecca Davis."

Paul kissed his wife again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Major Rebecca Davis," he mused. "I like that sound of that."

"Congratulations, you two." Hammond replied. He and Katherine signed the marriage certificate. Those gathered spent the rest of the afternoon together before Paul's parents and Patrick had to leave to catch their flights. All three of the Davis' gave the newest members of their family a hug and kiss before they left. "Are you two still going out?"

"Yeah we'll be back in a couple of hours." Paul replied, putting his arm around his wife's waist. He guided her out the front door and to his BMW.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Rebecca muttered when Paul parked outside of the tattoo parlor.

"I don't recall twisting your arm." Paul replied. He grinned at her. "Besides I'm getting one too."

"I know." Rebecca returned before snagging her purse and getting out of the car. She took Paul's hand and they entered together.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna get tattoos but we need to browse for a minute." Paul answered and then let his wife lead him over to where the designs were. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist with his thumbs hooked in her front pockets. "See anything you like?"

"I want something small." Rebecca murmured, looking over the designs. "I want something I can put on my hip … where only you will see it."

"I like that idea." Paul murmured, kissing her neck. "You could get property of PDD tattooed there."

"We're not getting each other's names or initials … we agreed, remember?" Rebecca shot back.

"I know." Paul replied. He watched when she paused on a three ring set up that symbolized the past, present and future.

"I like that one." Rebecca said, looking up at him.

Paul nodded. "I like it. So does this mean that I'm your past, present and future?"

"You better believe it." Rebecca replied. She went over to the guy at the counter and told him what she wanted. Rebecca filled out the paperwork while Paul chose what he wanted. "What did you decide on?" She asked, handing the guy her form and her ID. Paul showed her the sketch that he had chosen. "That's beautiful Paul." His tattoo was going on his right shoulder blade so it needed to be bigger than the one that Rebecca picked out. The design that he chose was almost a tribal circle that looked like fire. It also sported a cross in the middle of the fire background with big licks of flame coming from the four points of the cross. Paul gave the guy the design and filled out his own paperwork. Two hours later, the couple sported their new tattoos and was headed home.

"Happy you let me talk you into it?" Paul asked, wincing when he brushed his shoulder against the seat accidentally.

"Yeah … next time I want a bigger one." Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Next time?" Paul asked in astonishment as he turned into their driveway.

"Next time." Rebecca reaffirmed. She smiled wickedly and then headed into the house.


	46. Chapter 45 Life Crashes Down

Chapter 45Life Crashes Down

"Becca, I'm home!" Paul yelled as he and General Hammond entered the condo. "Becca!" Paul looked toward the stairs when he could hear Charlie crying. "That's strange; she should have gotten him by now." Paul dumped his keys onto the table in the hallway before walking further into the house. "General."

"There's been a struggle." Hammond observed when he saw the trashed living room.

"I'm coming Charlie." Paul called as he took the stairs two at a time. Hammond was on his heels. Paul picked up his son and the boy instantly quieted down when he could feel his father's presence. "Where's your momma?"

"Major, it appears that the struggle began in your bedroom." Hammond said, entering the nursery.

Paul followed the General into his and Rebecca's room and sucked in a gasp. "She must have picked Charlie up from day care and put him down for a nap. She either took a shower or was going to take a nap herself … whoever it was surprised her and she tried to fight back." Paul shifted the baby up to his shoulder. He noticed that the drawer on his nightstand was open. He moved over to look in.

"Why would one nightstand be open and the other untouched?" Hammond asked.

"That's my nightstand. We keep my personal handgun in there and hers in the closet downstairs that way in case something happens we have a way to defend ourselves on both floors of the house." He pulled the drawer out further. "My gun's gone." Paul quickly handed Charlie to Hammond when the phone beside the bed started to ring. "Davis."

"Paul!" Rebecca screamed before the phone was snatched away from her.

"Becca!" Paul called.

"Now that we have your attention Major Davis." A male voice said coming onto the line.

"If you harm a hair on my wife's head …" Paul started.

"Why would I harm the girl? She's like a daughter to me." The man replied.

"Kinsey." Paul almost growled, looking at Hammond. "What have you done with my wife?"

"Well, I have a feeling that the female Major Davis would be a wonderful tool to convince someone to listen to me." Kinsey replied.

"You're going to use her to get to her father." Paul concluded.

"We will call you when we reach our final destination." Kinsey said quickly before hanging up.

"Son of a bitch." Paul muttered. "He's going to the SGC."

"May I?" Hammond asked, reaching for the phone. Paul nodded and handed the phone to Hammond before taking Charlie back. Hammond dialed a number quickly. "This is Hammond. Prepare my plane to leave for Peterson. Major Davis and a guest. Also, have a car waiting for him when he reaches Peterson. Thank you." Hammond hung up the phone. "Go on. I'll secure the house, clean up a little bit and call Jack."

"Thank you sir." Paul replied. "Sir, who's the guest?"

"I have a feeling that Major Davis is going to need to know that her son is alright when this is over." Hammond replied.

"Thank you sir." Paul said with a smile. He ran back to the nursery and grabbed Charlie's diaper bag before going back into the bedroom where the General was picking up the contents that used to be in his nightstand. "You might need these, sir." Paul said, handing Hammond the house key off of Rebecca's ring.

"I'll take care of everything son." Hammond said with a reassuring smile. "You bring our girl home."

"I will sir." Paul replied. He made it to Andrews in record time and before he knew it he was seated on the General's jet with a sleeping Charlie in his lap. "Don't worry Charlie; I'll get your momma." He said to the sleeping baby. Paul cradled him closer to his chest and kissed the baby. "I promise I'll bring your momma home to you." The rest of the trip went by in a whirlwind. "Are they here?" Paul asked when he met up with Jack and SG1.

"Yeah." Jack replied. "He took her to my house. Rebecca's in the infirmary and Kinsey and his accomplice are in lockup."

"Is Becca alright?" Paul asked quickly. He looked down when Charlie started crying. "Ssh, it's alright." Paul rocked the baby slightly. "I know you want your momma."

"Is Charlie alright?" Daniel asked coming forward.

"I want Dr. Warner to take a look at him and make sure." Paul replied. "He was left at the house."

"This way." Jack said, placing a hand on Paul's back and leading the younger man towards the infirmary. "Dr. Warner." He called when they reached their destination. "I want you to take a look at my grandson and make sure he's okay."

"Sure." Dr. Warner said, coming forward and taking the baby from Paul. "Hey little one, let's take a look." He gently lay Charlie down on one of the beds.

"Can I see Rebecca?" Paul asked.

"I'll take you to her." Jack replied with a nod.

"Dr. Jackson …" Paul started.

"I'll stay with him." Daniel said softly.

"Thank you." Paul replied, before following Jack into one of the isolation rooms. "Becca." He looked at his wife, who was curled into a ball on the bed.

"Paul?" Rebecca asked, looking up.

"I'm here." Paul said, coming forward. He sat on the bed and drew her into his arms. "Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" He questioned with barely restrained anger. Paul glanced up at the sound of the door shutting and saw that Jack had exited. "I take it you didn't tell him that we're married."

"No." Rebecca said with a sniff. "How was I supposed to? 'Sorry that I ran out on you and SG1. I was dragged here against my will by my crazy step-father … by the way Paul, who you only know of as Major Davis, is your new son-in-law.' After Hammond called he was so worried … I didn't want to make it worse. We'll tell him when this is over. Oh God … Charlie …"

"He's here. He's fine." Paul said softly. "Dr. Warner's looking him over to double check."

"He's fine?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Paul replied. "I was so scared." He kissed Rebecca's temple.

"You, Major Davis, scared?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes." Paul answered seriously. "Don't you know by now that I wouldn't want to go on living without you around? I love you Rebecca Davis." Rebecca cupped his chin in her hand. "I can't imagine my life without you and Charlie anymore … you two have given my life purpose. You've made me look forward to coming home at night after work."

"I love you too Paul." Rebecca murmured. She pulled his face down to hers for a kiss.

"Sorry for interrupting." Daniel said from the doorway.

"It's alright Daniel." Rebecca said, sitting up a little bit and looking at her ex-husband.

"Dr. Warner gave Charlie a clean bill of health and I thought that you would want to hold him before we go see Kinsey." Daniel replied, glancing down at his son.

"Kinsey?" Rebecca asked, looking at Paul. "I think I've seen enough of Kinsey."

"Your statement is going to be taken down and your father thinks it would be a good idea if Kinsey is present for that." Paul explained.

"Hey angel." Rebecca said, taking Charlie from Daniel. She ran a finger over his arm before letting him wrap his hand around it. Rebecca sniffed. "He could have gotten hurt."

"But he didn't." Paul murmured, kissing her temple. "The nursery was the only bedroom that wasn't trashed…"

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Paul." Rebecca murmured, sniffing again.

"Becca, baby. We need you in briefing room." Jack said, sticking his head in.

"Can I leave Charlie with Dr. Warner?" Rebecca asked. "I don't want Kinsey coming anywhere near him."

"That's fine." Jack replied, motioning for the doctor to come forward. Dr. Warner took Charlie from his mother and then Rebecca and Paul followed the rest of the team and Jack to the briefing room where Kinsey and his accomplice were already seated with SFs standing behind them.

"Becky …" Kinsey started.

Paul broke away from the group in an instant and was hauling Kinsey out of his chair. "Don't speak to her you son of a …"

"Paul…" Rebecca intervened. "Please." She grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him over to her normal chair, on the other side of the table. The couple sat while Jack and the rest of SG1 did the same.

"Becca … go ahead." Jack encouraged with a nod. He saw her hesitate. "Take your time."

"I left the office at 1530 hours to go and pick up Charlie from daycare. I returned home at approximately 1600. Major Davis was scheduled to return home about 1630. He was bringing General Hammond with him. I lay Charlie down in his play pen in the master bedroom so I could change out of uniform. I was planning on giving Charlie a bath before the men got home and I was just going to do it in our bathroom…" she paused and looked at Daniel. "I heard a noise at the front door and I assumed that it was the Major and General so I continued changing. I had just finished putting my shirt on when Kinsey and his … friend entered the room. Kinsey went over and grabbed Charlie …"

"Where were you standing?" Jack asked.

"At my dresser which is next to the bathroom door. My bedside table was to my right. Charlie's play pen was at the foot of the bed, to my left. The bed was directly in front of me and on the other side was Paul's night stand where we keep his personal hand gun." Rebecca explained. "I scrambled across the bed to get the gun out of the night stand. Kinsey picked up Charlie. I couldn't get a clear shot without hurting the baby some way … I lost focus on the second man for a moment … the next thing I knew I was face down on the bed and Kinsey was carrying my son out."

"What did you do?" Paul asked gently when she paused.

"I fought so I could roll over and use the gun. I didn't know exactly where Kinsey went so I didn't just want to shoot the gun. The man disarmed me and began to manhandle me down the stairs. They must have known that the Major was going to be home soon because it was rushed. I managed to break free and escape into the kitchen at one point but that was when I was punched. He packed a pretty good one and it knocked me loopy for a few seconds. He grabbed me and started carrying me towards the door while Kinsey whispered in my ear that he could take the gun, turn around, go back upstairs and shoot Charlie. He continued and told me that since it was Paul's gun he could make it look like Paul did it … and that I just disappeared. I guess he didn't know that General Hammond was accompanying Paul and at the moment I wasn't thinking too clearly and I stopped fighting." Rebecca stopped and took a deep breath. "Then a cloth with a chemical of some kind was placed over my mouth and the next thing that I remember I was waking up on a plane headed here and Kinsey was dialing a cell phone and shoving it into my face. He kept telling me over and over that if I didn't cooperate then he would have a sniper on Paul and Charlie in an instant … so I did whatever he wanted me to." Rebecca stopped when she saw a dangerous glint in Paul's eyes. "Paul …"

"You son of a bitch!" Paul snapped, lunging across the table and hauling Kinsey up by his shirt.

"Paul!" Rebecca yelled while everyone in SG1 watched the normally calm Major snap. The SFs manhandled Paul off of Kinsey and held the two men apart. "Paul please!"

"What gives you the right to even look at her or the boy much less think you can take them out of my house!" Paul yelled.

"You mean your wife and son Major Davis? Or does anyone in this room know that you and Becky are married." Kinsey shot back.

Paul stopped fighting the SFs and they released him. "Yes, I mean my wife and son. If you ever come near my family again I will kill you."

Rebecca was at Paul's side in an instant. "Paul … stop … please." She pleaded. Rebecca grabbed her husband's face in her hands when he tried to move towards Kinsey again. "Paul …" He looked at her. "Don't … if you do this then you will become no better than him and then the man that I love…the man that I married…the man that I chose to help me raise my son…will be gone. I'm safe. Charlie's safe. We're going home. That's all that matters. Our life together. I don't care about anything else or anything that's happened as long as I get to go home with you and Charlie. Please, don't let someone like Kinsey destroy that for us. Don't let him destroy our family." Paul nodded and pulled his wife into his arms.

"Return them to the holding cell." Jack said after a moment. The room was silent until Kinsey and his friend left. "Rebecca Christine O'Neill!"

"Davis." Rebecca murmured.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Kinsey spoke the truth." Rebecca replied, turning to her father. "Paul's brother married us in our living room. His parents and General Hammond were the witnesses."

"When were you going to tell us?" Jack asked.

"When everything calmed down." Rebecca replied. "I knew that certain people that you consider friends wouldn't be happy about us getting married and I didn't want you to end up in the middle."

"You really love my son don't you?" Daniel asked Paul before anyone else could speak.

"He may not be mine by blood, but in every other way that counts he is." Paul replied.

Daniel nodded. "He will be your son in name as well. I'll sign the adoption papers and have them sent to the lawyer."

"Thank you." Paul said after a moment.

"Daddy, I swear that we were going to tell you." Rebecca said after a moment. "We are planning to renew our vows in a ceremony here in the Springs."

Jack nodded. "I understand Becca."

"We need to get back to DC." Paul sad after a moment.

"Why don't you two stay here for the evening and return tomorrow. Spend the evening with us." Jack said after a moment.

Rebecca and Paul looked at each other for a moment. "We'll go get Charlie from Dr. Warner and then meet you at the house."

"That will be perfect." Jack replied.

"Come on babe, let's go get our son." Rebecca said with a smile before leading Paul out of the briefing room. An hour later, Rebecca was pulling their rental into the driveway of Jack's house. She got out of the car quickly and smoothed down her leather jacket.

"It'll be fine, love." Paul said getting out. He opened the back door and took Charlie out of his car seat. "Tell your momma that she's nervous for nothing." He smiled at the cooing baby and then kissed the boy's cheek. "See Charlie agrees with me."

"So now you're turning my son against me?" Rebecca joked. She looked at her left hand. The two of them had put their rings back on after the team found out that they were married.

"Never." Paul replied, catching her right hand with his left one. He balanced the baby on his right hip. "We're a team Major Davis, let's tackle this together." She smiled at him and led him up onto the porch to knock on the door.

"We were waiting on you two." Jack said, opening the door.

"We wanted to change and get a rental." Rebecca replied. She hugged her father with one arm. Jack noticed that she seemed resolute about not releasing Paul's hand.

"Can I take my grandson?" Jack asked his new son-in-law.

"Of course sir." Paul replied, handing Charlie over. They followed Jack into the living room where Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were already seated.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Teal'c asked rising slowly and placing his juice on the coffee table. He nodded at Jack who was currently cooing over Charlie.

"Just water." Rebecca replied.

"Beer would be great." Paul said with a smile. He watched the Jaffa walk into the kitchen. Paul wrapped his arms around Rebecca's waist, hooking his thumbs into the front pocket of her jeans.

"How long have you two been married?" Sam asked, turning to the couple.

Rebecca glanced at her father. "Two months." She answered sheepishly.

"You two have been married for two months and haven't said anything?" Daniel asked sharply.

Rebecca shrugged. "We didn't want to ruffle any feathers. There are some people here who didn't want us together." She took the water that Teal'c handed her before breaking away from Paul and going out to the kitchen.

"Becca…" Paul called after her.

"I'll go after her." Jack said standing and giving Charlie to Daniel.

"No." Paul said, rather sharply. "I'll go." He went into the kitchen and Jack started to follow. Paul suddenly turned on the group. "Have you guys ever considered that this is exactly why she hasn't told you? Trust me; the decision was hers, not mine. I wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was my wife because that's how much I love her. But I didn't because she predicted that this was how you would react. You three were the people that she loved more than anything in this world. You were her family and because she makes one little decision that you don't like … that's it. Guess what Jack, your daughter is an adult and she is old enough to choose who she wants to be with. Sam, while your friendship with Daniel is admirable your sense of duty is misplaced. Daniel … she loved you. She really did and then you kept choosing your job over her again and again. She and Charlie will always be first to me and she knows that." He didn't speak to Teal'c. "Guess what, I'm in Rebecca's life for as long as she wants me to be. She has chosen me to be the man that she raises Charlie with and the only way that I could love that boy more was if he really was my son. I'm her husband." He held up his left hand to show them his wedding ring. "And there isn't a damn thing that any of you can do about it. I finally got her in my life and I'll be damned if I let go now." He gave them each a glare before going into the kitchen and out the back door. He stood in the doorway and stared at her for a moment. She was sitting on the top step; her shoulders shaking. "Baby …" He said softly, going over to her. Rebecca shook her head and cried even harder. "Baby, look at me." He said softly. Paul sat next to her and waited until she looked at him. He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her gently before drawing her to his chest.

"I thought she was my friend." Rebecca sobbed. "I thought they all were. Daniel, I understand, but …"

"I know love." Paul said, kissing her forehead. Rebecca clutched his shirt front with one hand while she cried. He looked up and noticed the team standing in the doorway, but chose to ignore them. "You've still got me and Charlie. And General Hammond loves you like a daughter. Patrick thinks you're the best thing ever. He told me that he would leave the ministry if you would leave me for him."

Rebecca laughed slightly. "Not a chance."

"That's what I told him." Paul said with a smile. "And my parents adore you. You're a great mom to Charlie. I know that he loves you." He cupped her cheek. "And I love you. You've got my heart baby; you've had it since the day that we met. You are a wonderful woman. Kinsey, your father, Daniel, Sam … they're fools if they can't see that." He kissed her softly. "You are my wife, Becca, nothing's gonna change that. I'm yours until the day that I die." He took her left hand. "I didn't marry you because it was the last thing I could give you on my deathbed. I married you because I wanted to make a promise to you to build a life with you. I wanted to announce to the world that you are the one that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. For better of for worse, in sickness and in health. No matter what. I'm here baby, I'm real and I love you. I'm not going to get this whim that leaving you could be good for the world … that I could save a bunch of people. If it came down to it, I would leave the Air Force in a heart beat. And you know what kind of decision that is … especially for someone who's career. Cause I can't see how I would make a difference without you by my side." He shook his head. "After Daniel ascended, when we first got together … I fooled myself into thinking that if anything happened the memories would be enough. They weren't. When you were gone … I ached for you. When you were with me, I thought my heart would explode because I was so happy. And then Daniel came back. I knew what decision you would make. I knew when I walked into the briefing room and saw him sitting there … you know how many times I wanted to drag you off somewhere and convince you that you needed to listen to your heart? Do you have any idea how badly I wanted to beat Kinsey senseless for hurting you today and for every time he may have hurt you in the past?"

"I thought you wanted to kill him." Rebecca teased softly.

Paul smiled. "After I spent a good bit of time beating him. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I couldn't see anyone else being either of those two things."

"Oh, Paul…" Rebecca murmured. She kissed him softly and then hugged him, hanging on while she spoke. "You know that you didn't have to say any of this." She ran her fingers through his short hair. "It's understood. Cause I feel the same exact way. You were the first man to ever make love to me and you will be the last." She smiled at him. "There's nothing else in this life for me babe, you're it. I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"I think I'll manage." Paul said with a laugh. He kissed her again. "See, I made you feel better and you didn't even have to break out the pack of cigarettes that I know you have hidden somewhere here on this porch."

"I do not." Rebecca replied, trying to look insulted. "I quit smoking when I first stayed with you."

"Uh huh." Paul retorted. He wrestled her onto her back. "Don't lie to me Rebecca Davis."

"I wouldn't dream of it … Pauly." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"I'm going to kill him." Paul growled. "I warned Patrick not to tell you." He ducked his head and kissed her senseless.

"I love you." She said seriously when he raised his head.

"I love you too." He replied, sitting up and then helping her do the same. "Seriously, where are the cigarettes?"

"Book case." Rebecca replied. She smacked his butt when he got up to get them. "We know you guys are there." She looked up when SG1 came onto the porch.

Paul hunkered down next to her again and lit a cigarette to the surprise of everyone else. He looked at Charlie, who was in Daniel's lap and then at his wife. "Here." He said, passing it to Rebecca.

She shook her head and watched him take another long drag. When he pulled his hand away it was shaking. "I'm fine." She said softly. "Wait a minute … you quit long before I did."

"I picked it back up during that year." He muttered, taking another long drag. The team watched as a smile appeared on his face. "Does it bother you?"

"Does it help you calm down?" Rebecca questioned.

"Answering a question with a question, Rebecca; how very DC politician of you." Paul teased lightly. He ground out the cigarette and then pulled Rebecca back into his arms.

"You really love her, don't you?" Sam asked finally.

"I love them both." Paul replied, nodding at Charlie. "I didn't lie in the briefing room. They're my family."

"We used to be a family." Rebecca said softly, looking up at the people who used to be her world. "I loved you guys. You were my family. Daniel, I understand why he's pissed at me. But Sam, Teal'c…" She shook her head. "Daddy."

"Is there a ritual I may use to earn your forgiveness, Rebecca Davis?" Teal'c asked softly.

"Oh Teal'c." Rebecca said, reaching over to squeeze the big man's hand. "You just did." She smiled at the Jaffa when he bowed his head.

"You really are all grown up…" Jack said after a moment. "You're really not my little girl anymore are you?"

"No, Daddy, I'm not." Rebecca replied. "But I'm still your daughter."

"I know." Jack said after a moment. "It was about time that you started making your own decisions and Major Davis was a good one."

"Thank you Daddy." Rebecca said softly. She smiled at Paul while Jack and Sam started filling her in on what exactly she had missed.

Daniel looked lost when the baby in his lap started fussing. "Come here little one." Rebecca cooed taking her son from her ex-husband. She stood and started rocking him slightly.

"Sing his song to him Becca…" Paul started softly.

"Is that what you want my little one?" Rebecca asked the baby.

"His song?" Daniel asked.

"She sings the same song to him every night." Paul replied.

Rebecca continued to rock her son while she sang. "You get blue/Like everyone but me and Grandpa Jack/Can make your troubles go away/Blow away/There they go/Cheer up Charlie/Give me a smile/What happened to that smile I used to know/Don't you know your grin has always been my sunshine/Let that sunshine show/Come on Charlie/No need to frown/Deep down you know the world is still your toy/When the world gets heavy/Never pit a patum/Up and attum boy/Someday sweet as song/Charlie's lucky day will come along/Til that day you've got to stand strong Charlie/Up on top is right where you belong/Look up Charlie/You'll see a star/Just follow it and keep your dream in view/Pretty soon the sky is gonna clear up Charlie/Cheer up Charlie, do/Cheer up Charlie/Just be glad you're you." She smiled when he calmed down instantly. "That's my little boy." She cooed, kissing him gently.

"That was beautiful Becca." Jack replied. He smiled at his daughter, his oldest child, as she held her own baby. Rebecca settled down against Paul's chest again.

"Hey little man." Paul cooed, running his finger over his son's arm. He took the baby from his wife when he started fussing again. "What's wrong? What's wrong with my boy?"

"I think it's your turn to sing to him." Rebecca said softly.

Paul looked at his wife and then at the little boy. "Is that what you want?" He glanced at SG1 before starting to sing. "Baby mine, don't you cry/Baby mine, dry your eyes/Rest your head close to my heart/Never to part/Baby of mine/Little one, when you play/Don't you mind/What they say/Let those eyes sparkle and shine/Never a tear, baby of mine/If they knew sweet little you/They'd end up loving you too/All those same people who scold you/What they'd give just for the right to hold you/From your head down to your toes/You're not much, goodness knows/But you're so precious to me/Sure as can be/Baby of mine." He smiled when Charlie settled down comfortably and slipped to sleep. "It's been a long day hasn't it?" Paul empathized.

"We need to put him to bed." Rebecca said softly.

"Why don't you guys stay here tonight?" Jack asked.

"You sure?" Rebecca asked, glancing between her father and Daniel.

"I moved out." Daniel replied. "So you don't have to worry about kicking me out."

"I'm fine with that if you are." Paul said softly. He could tell that Rebecca really wanted to stay.

"Sure." She said finally. Sam, Teal'c and Daniel excused themselves quickly. Daniel making sure to kiss his son good night before leaving. Rebecca and Paul each took a turn in the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Rebecca changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top that she had left at the house just in case and Paul borrowed a pair of Jack's sweats to sleep in. Rebecca was already curled up on the bed asleep when he emerged from the bathroom. They had decided to have Charlie sleep between them that night; both of them needing reassurance that everything was alright.

"You guys need anything?" Jack asked, poking his head into the bedroom.

"I think we're fine." Paul replied. "Thank you sir."

Jack watched his son-in-law move over to the bed and lift the covers. "Davis … thank you." He watched the younger man stop and look at him. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter and grandson. Thank you for loving them both that much." He smiled one more time and then exited.

Paul looked at his wife and child, both fast asleep and smiled. "It was no problem, Jack." He murmured before slipping into the bed. He let the deep and even breathing of his wife and son lull him to sleep.


	47. Chapter 46 A Dream Realized

Chapter 46A Dream Realized

"Paul, I'm home." Rebecca called when she entered the house.

"Hey baby." Paul said, looking up from where he was laying on the couch. Charlie was asleep on his chest and Paul had the television on.

"I had the best conversation before I came home." Rebecca said, leaning over to kiss her husband and then her son.

"Really?" Paul questioned, turning the television off. "With whom?"

"Remember that show that we did a couple of years ago for the VFW?" Rebecca asked, taking their son from Paul so he could sit up.

"Yeah, I remember." Paul replied. He watched his wife as she sat next to him. She cradled Charlie in her arms.

"Well there was a record producer there and he liked my performance. He wants me to record an album." Rebecca answered happily.

Paul just looked at her before standing. "What did you say to him?"

"I told him that I had to talk it over with my husband." Rebecca replied standing and rocking Charlie who was just starting to wake up.

"Being a singer isn't conducive to staying home and raising a child." Paul said finally. "I mean that's why you stopped going through the Gate right?"

Rebecca stared at her husband's back. "I stopped going through the gate because I wanted to be alive to raise my child…" She stopped for a moment. "I don't want to fight about this Paul. But this is something I want to do. It's always been something that I wanted to do, even before I joined the Air Force. Can't you just be happy and supportive?"

Paul turned. "Yeah, baby, I'm sorry. I'm just tired. I overreacted." He kissed her and then took Charlie. "We're going over to the General's for dinner this evening. Why don't you go ahead and change into your civilian clothes so we can go." Paul watched his wife walk upstairs and then sat back down with his son in his lap. "Mommy needs to do this, right Charlie?" He smiled when the baby cooed back at him. "That's what I thought."

A couple of months later. "All General Hammond told me was that we needed to be here." Jack said as he led SG1 into the packed DC bar.

"General O'Neill." Paul said, stopping short.

"Major Davis?" Jack questioned.

"Rebecca'll be so happy that you're here." Paul replied. He led them to the front where a man in a suit was already seated at a table. "Matthew Warren, I would like for you to met General O'Neill, Rebecca's father."

"Hello General." Matthew said shaking the other man's hand. Paul introduced the rest of SG1 quickly.

"So who are you?" Jack finally asked.

"You'll see in a minute." Paul replied.

"Showtime." Matthew said, downing the rest of his drink before heading up onto the stage. "I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. The young lady that you're about to hear is an incredible talent. Ladies and gentlemen, Rebecca Davis." He rejoined the group at the table as the band came out and started playing Billy Joel's 'No Man's Land.'

Rebecca stepped out onto the stage wearing leather pants and a white silk tank top. "I've seen those big machines come rolling through the quiet pines/Blue suits and bankers with their Volvos and their valentines/Give us this day our daily discount outlet merchandise/Raise up a multiplex and we will make a sacrifice/Now we're gonna get the big business/Now we're gonna get the real thing/Everybody's all excited about it/Who remember when it all began—out here in No Man's Land/Before they passed the master plan—out here in No Man's Land/Low supply and high demand—here in No Man's Land/There ain't much work out here in our consumer power base/No major industry, just miles and miles of parking space/This morning's paper says our neighbor's in a cocaine bust/Lots more to read about Lolita and suburban lust/Now we're gonna get the whole story/Now we're gonna be in prime time/Everybody's all excited about it/Who remembers when it all began—out here in No Man's Land/We've just begun to understand—out here in No Man's Land/ Low supply and high demand—here in No Man's Land/I see these children with their boredom and their vacant stares/God help us all if we're to blame for their unanswered prayers/They roll the sidewalks up at night, this place goes underground/Thanks to the Condo Kings there's cable now in Zombietown/Now we're gonna get the closed circuit/Now we're gonna get the Top 40/Now we're gonna get the sports franchise/Now we're gonna get the major attractions/ Who remember when it all began—out here in No Man's Land/Before the whole world was in our hands—out here in No Man's Land/Before the banners and the marching bands—out here in No Man's Land/ Low supply and high demand—here in No Man's Land."

"She's really good." Daniel said in amazement.

"Sorry, I'm late." Hammond said, quickly sinking into the seat between Jack and Paul. "Did I miss much?"

"No, sir." Paul replied.

"Thank you." Rebecca said after the music ended. "I want to thank all of you guys for coming out here and supporting me and my album tonight, I really appreciate it. You guys want to hear some more music." She smiled when the crowd cheered. Rebecca strode over and picked up her guitar. She joined the band as they played the introduction for 'The Great Wall of China'. "Alright, here we go." She started to sing. "Advice is cheap you can take it from me/It's yours to keep cause opinions are free/Nobody knows about that trouble I've seen/Nobody's perfect, mister, nobody's clean/It costs too much and takes too long to find out too late/Some words are not heard 'til after they're spoken/Your role was protective, your soul was too defective/Some people just don't have a heart to be broken/We could have gone all the way to the Great Wall of China/If you'd only had a little more faith in me/In lieu of diamonds, gold and platinum reminders will still shine bright/All the king's men and all the king's horses/Can't out you together the way you used to be/We could have been standing on the Great Wall of China/You take a piece of whatever you touch/Too many pieces means you're touching to much/You never win if you can't play it straight/You only beat me if you get me to hate/It must be so lonely to think that you have only/Somebody else's life to live if they let you/I ain't too selective, but it don't take no detective/To find out how fast your friends will forget you/ We could have gone all the way to the Great Wall of China/Now all you're going to be is history/Help yourself, it's all you can eat at the Empire Diner tonight/You could have had class, you coulda been a contender/Danny, you shoulda looked out for me/You could have been standing, standing on the Great Wall of China/This was not your calling, just look how far you've fallen/I heard your story, man, you've got to be joking/Keep things in perspective, this is my true objective/Why tear this heart out of it's only been broken/We could have gone all the way to the Great Wall of China/If you'd only had a little more faith in me/In lieu of diamonds, gold and platinum reminders will still shine bright/All the king's men and all the king's horses/Can't out you together the way you used to be/We could have been standing on the Great Wall of China." She finished and put her guitar down. "Thank you."

"Danny?" Daniel asked.

"The original name used in the song was Charlie and she just couldn't…" Paul explained.

"I see." Daniel replied.

Rebecca looked at Daniel as the next song started. "Seems like just yesterday/You were a part of me/I used to stand so tall/I used to be so strong/Your arms around me tight/Unbreakable/Like nothing could go wrong/Now I can't breathe/No I can't sleep/I'm barely hanging on/Here I am once again/I'm torn into pieces/Can't deny it/Can't pretend/Just thought you were the one/Broke it up/Deep inside/But you won't get to see the tears I've cried/Behind these hazel eyes/I told you everything/Opened up and let you in/You made me feel alright for once in my life/Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be/So together but so broken up inside/Now I can't breathe/No I can't sleep/I'm barely hanging on/Here I am once again/I'm torn into pieces/Can't deny it/Can't pretend/Just thought you were the one/Broke it up/Deep inside/But you won't get to see the tears I've cried/Behind these hazel eyes/Swallow me then spit me/For hating you I blame myself/Seeing you it kills me now/No I don't cry on the outside anymore/Anymore/Here I am once again/I'm torn into pieces/Can't deny it/Can't pretend/Just thought you were the one/Broke it up/Deep inside/But you won't get to see the tears I've cried/Behind these hazel eyes/Here I am once again/I'm torn into pieces/Can't deny it/Can't pretend/Just thought you were the one/Broke it up/Deep inside/But you won't get to see the tears I've cried/Behind these hazel eyes."

Rebecca smiled and still looked at Daniel. "This next song is called 'Gone'." She jumped in place when the opening started it. Rebecca took the microphone off the stand and started to sing. "What you see's not what you get/With you there's just no measurement/No way to tell what's real from what isn't there/Your eyes they sparkled/That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain/You washed away the best of me/You don't care/You know you did it/I'm gone/To find someone to live for in this world/There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight/Just a bridge that I gotta burn/You are wrong/If you think you can walk right through my door/That is just so you/Coming back when I've finally moved on/I'm already gone/Sometimes shattered/Never open/Nothing matters/When you're broken/That was me whenever I was with you/Always ending, always over/Back and forth, up and down, like a roller coaster/I am breaking that habit today/You know you did it/There is nothing you can say/Sorry doesn't cut it babe/Take the hit and walk away/Cause I'm gone/Doesn't matter what you do/It's what you did that's hurting you/All I needed was the truth/Now I'm gone/What you see's not what you get."

"Every now and then, I feel the need to do a little jazzy piece. And this would be my jazzy piece." Rebecca started. "It's called 'A Minor Variation'." She walked to the end of the stage. "Some days I have to give right in to the blues/Despite how I try to keep fighting/It's a sure shot I'm gonna lose/And I'll tell you why/You think I'm crazy/It's such a sad composition/But can you blame me/For what's been causing my bad disposition/Ain't nothing new with my blue situation/And nothing's fine, it's just a minor variation/When troubles want to find me, I ain't hard to find/They know where I am/Like a hungry pack of wolves when it's feeding time/They tear up a girl/And it's a strange thing/Cause now it don't really matter/More of the same thing/Don't even hurt it's a part of the pattern/But still in all it's a small consolation/I just define it as a minor variation/Ain't no way to fight 'em, darling/Ain't no way around 'em baby/Ain't no way to take 'em, honey/Nowhere to hide and believe me I've tried to shake 'em/I'm getting to the point where I don't feel the pain/And I've had enough/I'm ready for the next time it hits me again/Cause I've gotten tough/It doesn't faze me/And now I've made my decision/I may be crazy/It's not as though I don't know that condition/Until I'm through with this blue situation/Pass me the wine, it's just a minor variation/Ain't nobody's business, baby/Ain't nobody's worry darling/Ain't nobody's problem/No way to win when you've already been forgotten/And it's a strange thing/Cause now it don't really matter/More of the same thing/Don't even hurt, it's a part of the pattern/Until I'm through with this blue situation/Pass me the wine, it's just a minor variation."

Rebecca smiled and nodded. "I would like to dedicate this next song to my husband, Paul." She made eye contact with him as the intro started. "He waits for me at night, he waits for in silence/He gives me all his tenderness and takes away my pain/And so far he hasn't run, though I swear he's had his moments/He still believes in miracles while other's cry in vain/It's all about soul/It's all about faith and a deeper devotion/It's all about soul/Cause under the love is a stronger emotion/He's got to be strong/Cause so many things getting out of control/Should drive him away/So why does he stay/It's all about soul/He turns to me sometimes and he asks me what I'm dreaming/And I realize I must have gone a million miles away/And I ask him how he knew to reach out for me at that moment/And he smiled because it's understood there are no words to say/It's all about soul/It's all about knowing what someone is feeling/The man's got soul/The power of love and the power of healing/This life isn't fair/It's gonna get dark, it's gonna get cold/You've got to get tough, but that ain't enough/It's all about soul/There are people who have lost every trace of human kindness/There are many who have fallen, there are some who still survive/He comes to me at night and he tells me his desires/And he gives me all the love I need to keep my faith alive/It's all about soul/It's all about joy that comes out of sorrow/It's all about soul/Who's standing now and who's standing tomorrow/You've got to be hard/Hard as the rock in that old rock 'n' roll/But that's only part, you know in your heart/It's all about soul."

"So that's the song she dedicated to you." Hammond said, turning to Paul.

"Well, one of them." Paul replied with a grin.

"Thank you." Rebecca said with a smile. "The next song means just as much, if not even more to me." The band started playing the extended intro. "I was still living with my mom and step-father, right here in DC when this song came out. My mom loved it and she used to sing it for me. Now, it's one of the songs I sing to my son every night before he goes to sleep. It's called 'Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)'. I hope you enjoy it." She felt the tears well up as the music swelled. "Good night, my angel/Time to close your eyes/And save these questions for another day/I think I know what you've been asking me/I think you know what I've been trying to say/I promised I would never leave you/And you should always know/Wherever you may go/No matter where you are/I never will be far away/Goodnight, my angel/Now it's time to sleep/And still so many things I want to say/Remember all the songs you sang for me/When we went sailing on an emerald bay/And like a boat out on the ocean/I'm rocking you to sleep/The water's dark/And deep inside this ancient heart/You'll always be a part of me/Goodnight, my angel/Now it's time to dream/And dream how wonderful your life will be/Someday your child may cry/And if you sing this lullabye/Then in your heart/There will always be a part of me/Someday we'll all be gone/But lullabyes go on and on…/They never die/That's how you/And I/Will be." Rebecca wiped away some tears.

"This next song is in memory of my mother and my little brother. It's called 'Tears in Heaven'." She picked up her guitar and sat on the stool that someone had set out for her. Rebecca started to play the intro. "Would you know my name/If I saw you in Heaven/Would it be the same/If I saw you in Heaven/I must be strong and carry on/Cause I know I don't belong/Here in Heaven/Would you hold my hand/If I saw you in Heaven/Would you help me stand/If you I saw you in Heaven/I'll find my way/Through night and day/Cause I know/I just can't stay here in Heaven." Rebecca bowed her head as tears slipped down her cheeks. "Time can bring you down/Time can bend your knee/Time can break your heart/Have you begging please/Begging please."

Paul moved quickly when he saw her falter. He grabbed the guitar at the end of the stage and started playing when his wife couldn't. "Beyond the door/There's peace I'm sure."

"And I know/They'll be no more/Tears in Heaven." They sang together.

"Would you know my name?" Rebecca started singing again. "If I saw you in Heaven/Would it be the same/If I saw you in Heaven/I must be strong/And carry on/Cause I know/I don't belong/Here in Heaven/Cause I know I don't belong/Here in Heaven." Paul placed the guitar back down and kissed his wife. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He replied. He smiled at her and then returned to his seat.

"This next song is also for my mother. It's called 'Because of You.' It talks a lot about how I felt growing up with her and my stepfather." She moved over to the keyboards and started playing. "I will not make the same mistakes that you did/I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery/I will not break the way you did/You fell so hard/I learned the hard way/To never let it get that far/Because of you/I never stray too far from the sidewalk/Because of you/I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt/Because of you/I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me/Because of you I am afraid/I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out/I can not cry/Because I know that's weakness in your eyes/I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh every day of my life/My heart can't possibly break/When it wasn't even whole to start with/Because of you/I never stray too far from the sidewalk/Because of you/I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt/Because of you/I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me/Because of you I am afraid/I watched you die/I heard you cry every night in your sleep/I was so young/You should have known better than to lean on me/You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain/And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing/Because of you/I never stray too far from the sidewalk/Because of you/I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt/Because of you/I try my hardest to forget everything/Because of you/I don't know how to let anyone else in/Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty/Because of you I am afraid/Because of you/Because of you." Rebecca wiped any tears that were left.

"My first real contact with musical performance on any professional level was playing Lucy in the musical _Jekyll and Hyde_. I did it in high school so they decided to use the newer version of the musical." Rebecca smiled and came forward. "But I always liked Lucy's song from the original. So now, if you don't mind, I'm going to perform 'Bring on the Men' for you." She smiled again and then took a moment to get into character as the music started. "There was a time I don't know when I didn't have much time for men, but this is now and that was then/I'm learning, a girl alone, all on her own must try to have a heart of stone, so I try not to make it known my yearning/I try to show I have no need/I really do/I don't succeed/So … let's … bring on the men and let the fun begin/A little touch of sin why wait another minute/Step this way it's time for us to play/They say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time; bring on the men." Rebecca took the microphone from its stand and went over to SG1's table. She went over to General Hammond. Rebecca stood behind the General and trailed her hand over his arm. "I always knew, I always said, that silk and lace in black and red will drive a man right off his head, it's easy." She moved over to Teal'c and trailed her hand down his chest. "So many men so little time/I want them all is that a crime/I don't know why they say that I'm too easy/They make me laugh, they make me cry, they make me sick so God knows why/We say bring on the men and let the fun begin/A little touch of sin why wait another minute/Step this way it's time for us to play/They say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time; bring on the men." She went over to Paul. "They break your heart, they steal your soul, take you apart/And yet they somehow make you whole/So what's the game/I suppose a rose by any other name the perfume and the prick's the same." She trailed her hand over Paul's face. He smiled at her and pushed his chair away from the table. "I like to have a man for breakfast each day." Rebecca straddled his lap. Rebecca grinned when he rested his hands on her waist. She used her free hand to remove them and place them at his sides. "I'm very social and I like it that way." She held him by his hair while she sang. "By late mid-morning I need something to munch, so I ask over two men for lunch/I'm mad, I'm mad about my afternoon teas they're quite informal I just do it to please." Rebecca leaned in like she was going to kiss Paul, but didn't. She backed off of Paul. "Those triple sandwiches are my favorite ones/I'm also very partial to buns." Rebecca pulled on his hand until he stood and walked behind him. When she sang the last past she slapped his ass. Paul laughed and retook his seat. "My healthy appetite gets strongest at night/My dinners are my men friends' delight/When I invite the fellows over to dine … they all come early … in bed by nine/So … let's … bring on the men and let the fun begin/A little touch of sin why wait another minute/Step this way it's time for us to play/They say we may not pass this way again so let's waste no more time; bring on the men." Rebecca tossed the microphone back to the stage and kissed Paul soundly on the lips much to the delight of her audience.

She went back up on stage. "When my husband and I first realized the attraction we had between us we knew that we couldn't be together. We are both career Air Force and more concerned about our jobs than our love lives. The only problem was that we were attracted to each other. This next song is called 'Addicted' and it talks about what we both went through during this time." She smiled at his grin and started to sing. "It's like you're a drug/It's like you're a demon I can't face down/It's like I'm stuck/It's like I'm running from you all the time/And I know I let you/Have all the power/It's like the only company I seek/Is misery all around/It's like you're a leach/Sucking the life from me/It's like I can't breathe/Without you inside of me/And I know I let you/Have all the power/And I realize I'm never gonna/Quit you over time/It's like I can't breathe/It's like I can't see anything/Nothing but you/I'm addicted to you/It's like I can't think/Without you interrupting me/In my thoughts/In my dreams/You've taken over me/It's like I'm not me/It's like I'm not me/It's like I'm lost/It's like I'm giving up slowly/It's like you're a ghost/That's haunting me/Leave me alone/And I know I'll never change my ways/If I don't give you up now/I'm hooked on you/I need a fix, I can't take it/Just one more hit/I promise I can deal with it/I'll handle it, quit it/Just one more time, then that's it/Just a little bit more to get me through this." Rebecca smiled. "And for the record he is still my addiction, just in the good sense. You heard him sing earlier, do you think I can convince my husband to come back up and sing with me again?" The crowd cheered. "You heard them Paul."

Paul smirked at her and then got up and went on stage. He took the second microphone that she handed him. "Only because I love you so much."

"This next song has become our song." Rebecca said, taking Paul's hand. "Now we're going to sing it together. It's called 'The Heart Won't Lie'." She nodded at the piano player who started playing. "Looking back over the years/Of all the things I've always meant to say/But the words didn't come easily/So many times through empty fears/Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone/So scared of who might be answering/You try to live your life from day to day/But seeing you across the room tonight/Just gives me away."

They sang together. "Cause the heart won't lie/Sometimes life gets in the way."

"But there's one thing that won't change/I know I've tried." Rebecca sang.

"The heart won't lie/You can live your alibi/Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise/The heart won't lie." They sang together.

"Long after tonight/Will you still hear my voice through the radio/Old desires make us act carelessly/Long after tonight/After the fire/After the scattered ashes fly through the four winds blown and gone/Will you come back to me/You try to live your life from day to day/But seeing you across the room tonight/Just gives me away." Paul sang.

They sang together. "Cause the heart won't lie/Sometimes life gets in the way."

"But there's one thing that won't change/I know I've tried." Paul sang.

"The heart won't lie/You can live your alibi." They sang together.

"Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise?" Rebecca sang.

"The heart won't lie." Paul finished. He kissed his wife and then went back to the table.

"Paul and I took the long way around to get to where we wanted to be. I kept telling myself that I didn't … I couldn't love him enough to walk away from everything that I worked for." Rebecca walked over to the keyboards and started to play. "As always I turned to my music and this song stood out. This song helped me to realize where I needed to be. It's called 'If I'm Not in Love With You' and I hope that you enjoy it." She played the rest of the intro. "If I'm not in love with you/What is this I'm going through, tonight/And if this heart is lying then/What should I believe in/Why do I go crazy/Every time I think about you baby/Why else do I want you like I do/If I'm not in love with you/And if I don't need your touch/Why do I miss you so much, tonight/If it's just infatuation/Why is my heart achin'/To hold you forever/Give a part of me I thought I'd never/Give again to someone I could lose/If I'm not in love with you/Oh why in every fantasy/Do I feel your arms embracing me/Like lovers lost in sweet desire/And why in dreams do I surrender/Like a little baby/How do I explain this feeling/Someone tell me/If I'm not in love with you/What is this I'm going through, tonight/And if this heart is lying then/What should I believe in/Why do I go crazy/Every time I think about you baby/Why else do I want you like I do/If I'm not in love with you."

Jack looked at Paul for a moment before leaning over to his son-in-law. "The night before she turned in her resignation I heard her listening to this and crying. At the time I thought that she was thinking about Daniel. I know now that I was wrong." Jack and Paul met eyes. "Don't make her regret her decision."

"I'll make sure that she doesn't." Paul said after a moment.

Rebecca continued looking at Paul. Paul smiled at her and she started to play. "Sometimes it's hard when you're so deep inside/To see all that you can lose in the blink of an eye/Dreams could be shattered/You could be gone/How would I survive cause you're where I belong/My sole believer/Without you I don't know who I would be/Underneath/I can feel you move through me/Inside out you surround me/I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath/Oh, you're everything I know/So how could I let you go/Oh/Sometimes I listen to a voice that isn't mine/I disconnect from everything inside/And I have made choices/Wasted all the days I could have been with you/Where my heart has stayed/I know you have waited/Faithfully/Blessing our love even stronger/Underneath/I can feel you move through me/Inside out you surround me/I breath you like I'm taking my last breath/Oh, you're everything I know/So how could I let you go/How could I let you go/Underneath/I can feel you move through me/Inside out/You surround me/I breathe you like I'm taking my last breath/Oh, you're everything I know/So how could I let you/How could I let you go?"

Rebecca glanced at Jack as she moved away from the keyboards. She stepped up to the microphone and started to sing. "Hey, Dad look at me/Think back and talk to me/Did I grow up according to plan/And do you think I'm wasting my time/Doing things I want to do/But it hurts when you disapprove all along/And now I try hard to make it/I just want to make you proud/I'm never going to be good enough for you/I can't pretend that I'm all right/And you can't change me/Cause we lost it all/Nothing lasts forever/I'm sorry, I can't be perfect/Now it's just too late/And we can't go back/I'm sorry I can't be perfect/I try not to think about the pain I feel inside/Did you know you used to be my hero/All the days you spent with me/Now seem so far away/And it feels like you don't care anymore/And now I try hard to make it/I just want to make you proud/I'm never gonna be good enough for you/I can't stand another fight/And nothing's alright/Cause we lost it all/Nothing lasts forever/I'm sorry, I can't be perfect/Now it's just too late/And we can't go back/I'm sorry I can't be perfect/Nothing's gonna change the things that you said/And nothing's gonna make this right again/Please don't turn your back/I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you/But you don't understand/Cause we lost it all/Nothing lasts forever/I'm sorry, I can't be perfect/Now it's just too late/And we can't go back/I'm sorry I can't be perfect/Cause we lost it all/Nothing lasts forever/I'm sorry, I can't be perfect/Now it's just too late/And we can't go back/I'm sorry I can't be perfect." Rebecca bowed slightly. "What do you say we bring my handsome husband back on for one more song?" The audience cheered. "You heard them baby. Get on up here."

Paul got up on the stage and took the microphone. "I think we got a career ahead of us as a singing team." He joked. "The singing Davis' what do you think?" The crowd cheered.

Rebecca smiled at him as the music started. "Paul and I spent most of our early courtship apart. This next song is called 'Where You Are' and it fit how we viewed our love." She moved away from him. They stood on opposite sides of the stage, facing the crowd. "There are times/I swear I know you're here/When I forget about my fears/Feeling you my dear/Watching over me/And my hope seeks/What the future will bring/When you wrap in your wings/And take me where you are/Where you and I will breathe together/Once again/We'll be dancing in the moonlight just like we used to do/And you'll be smiling back at me/Only then will I be free/When I can be/Where you are."

"And I can see your face/Your kiss I still can taste/Not a memory erased." Paul sang.

Rebecca moved closer to him. "Oh, I see your star/Shining down on me/And I'd do anything."

They took hands and sang together. "If I could just be right there where you are."

Rebecca sang. "Where you and I will breathe together/Once again"

"We'll be dancing in the moonlight/Just like we used to do." They sang together.

"And you'll be smiling back at me." Rebecca sang looking at him. "Only then will I be free/Then I will be free/So take me where you are."

Paul turned to face her. "Baby, there are times when selfishly/I wish that you were here with me/So I can wipe the tears from your eyes/And make you see." He cupped her cheek. "That every night while you are dreaming/I'm here to guard you from our fall."

Rebecca took his hand on her cheek and sang with him. "And anytime I feel alone/I close my eyes and dream of where you are."

"And we will breathe together baby." Paul sang.

"We'll be dancing in the moonlight." Rebecca vocalized. "And you'll be smiling back at me."

Paul sang. "Only then will I be free/Then I will be free."

Rebecca sang with him. "Oh baby I still believe."

Rebecca vocalized. "I've got to believe."

"I will touch you that sweet day/That you take me there." They sang together.

"Where you are." Rebecca sang. "I will touch you that sweet day that you take me there."

"I'll always be waiting here." Paul sang.

"I still believe." They finished. Paul pulled her in for a kiss and then smiled back at her.

"Now we're going to sing a song that I think fits our relationship. Or at least how our relationship was when we first got together. It's called 'With These Hands'." Paul nodded to the piano player and he started to play. "Look at these hands/They are battle scarred and weary/And they're aching for the one thing that can heal the pain/For the feel of you at sundown/Running fire through my veins."

"Look at these hands/They've been holding on and praying/And they're trembling for your quiet, easy touch/Look at these hands/Reaching out for the man I love too much." Rebecca sang.

Paul took her hand. "Come to me now/Whisper secrets soft and low." He pulled her into his arms.

"Lay here beside me/Darling don't let me go." Rebecca sang, she cupped his cheek.

"With these hands I could hold you forever/With this heart I will always be true." They sang together.

"Just like God in his heaven." Rebecca started.

"May you always be there." Paul put in.

"Every time that these hands reach for you." They finished together.

"Look at these eyes/They have seen so many devils/They can hardly recognize the angel here." Paul sang. He cupped her cheek.

"I only know/When I look in your eyes/You calm all my fears." Rebecca sang.

"We got tonight/Darling we can't ask for more." Paul sang.

Rebecca pulled him close to her. "Just hold me tight and leave the world outside the door."

They sang together again. "With these eyes/I could see you forever/With this heart/I will always be true."

"Like the stars in the heavens." Rebecca sang.

"My love will be there." Paul sang.

"Everytime that these eyes look at you." They sang together.

"With these hands." Rebecca started.

"With these eyes." Paul continued.

"With this heart/I'll be there/With these hands/I could hold you forever/With this heart/I will always be true." They sang together.

"Just like God in his heaven." Rebecca started.

"May you always be there."

"Everytime that these hands reach for you." They sang together.

"Just like God in his heaven." Rebecca started.

"My love will be there."

"Everytime that these hands reach for you." They finished together. The couple kissed again and then Paul went back to his seat.

"This next song is for my husband. I know that a lot of the songs that I've sung tonight have been for him, but to be honest it's because I didn't really know true unconditional love until I met him. He is my soul mate. This song fits how I've felt about him from the beginning. It's called, 'You Found Me'." She smiled at Paul as the intro started. "Is this a dream/If it is/Please don't wake me from this high/I'd become comfortably numb/Until you opened up my eyes/To what it's like/When everything's right/Oh I can't believe/You found me/When no one else was looking/How did you know just where I would be/Yeah you broke through all of my confusion/The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave/I guess you saw what nobody could see/You found me/So here we are/And that's pretty far/When you think of where we've been/No going back/I'm fading out/All that has faded me within/You're by my side/Now everything's fine/I can believe/I was hiding/Till you came along/And showed me where I belong/You found me/When no one else was looking/How did you know just where I would be/Yeah you broke through all of my confusion/The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave/I guess that you saw what nobody could see/The good and the bad and the things (everything) in between/You found me."

Rebecca looked at her dad and SG1. "This next song is the last one that we're going to do. It's called 'I'm Moving On' and it fits how I felt before I moved back to DC for good. I hope you enjoy it." She sat for a moment as the opening started. Rebecca made contact with each member of SG1 and her father as she sang. "I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons/Finally content with a past I regret/I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness/For once I'm at peace with myself/I've been burdened with blame/Trapped in the past for too long/I'm moving on/I've lived in this place and I know all the faces/Each one is different but they're always the same/They mean me no harm but it's time that I faced it/They'll never allow me to change/But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong/I'm moving on/I'm moving on/At last I can see/Life has been patiently waiting for me/And I know there's no guarantees but I'm not alone/There comes a time in everyone's life/When all you can see are the years passing by/And I have made up my mind/That those days are gone/I sold what I could/And packed what I couldn't/Stopped to fill up on my way out of town/I've loved like I should/But lived like I shouldn't/I had to lose everything to find out/Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road/I'm moving on/I'm moving on/I'm moving on." She smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much for coming out and seeing us tonight. You've been a wonderful audience." Rebecca walked off the stage and then came out the side way.

"You were terrific baby." Paul said, hugging her. He kissed her.

"That was great angel." Jack said, coming over to take his daughter from her husband. SG1 and Hammond nodded at Jack's praise. "Baby." He grabbed her arm. "I'm proud of you. I know I haven't acted that way lately, but I am." He hugged her tightly after she nodded. "So when are you taking the act on the road."

"I'm not." Rebecca replied. "Tonight was taped and is going to be broadcast and that's it. It was a one night only type of thing. I don't want to tour. I don't want to leave DC. I want to be here … with my family." She went over and put her arms around Paul. "As soon as we're ready, we're going to start a family. Give Charlie some brothers or sisters. That's what I want."

"We also want to renew our vows." Paul said, kissing her forehead. "Have that wedding that we were talking about before."

"If you want … you could save some money and I could fix up the backyard, you could do it there." Jack offered.

"Really, Daddy?" Rebecca asked.

"That would be wonderful, sir." Paul agreed.

"When would you want to do it?" Jack asked.

"As soon as possible." Rebecca replied.


	48. Chapter 47 Threads

Chapter 47Threads

"Anyone home?" Rebecca called after she used her key to let herself and Paul into her father's house.

"Jack, do you…" A young woman asked, coming out of the kitchen. "You're not Jack…"

"Neither are you." Rebecca retorted. She shifted Charlie to her other hip and moved out of the doorway so Paul could set their bags down.

"Kerry…" Jack came from the back of the house. He stopped short when he saw his daughter. "Becca."

"Hi…" Rebecca said, setting her son down so he could crawl.

"Wow, he's crawling already." Jack said, moving forward and kneeling in front of his grandson. "Hey little man."

"That's what happens when you never visit…" Rebecca muttered. She shrugged at her father's glare. "Paul and I both have jobs. You have just as much to do with him as his father does."

Jack stood up with his grandson in his arms. "You left us remember?"

"Oh here we go." Rebecca muttered before walking in the kitchen.

"General…" Paul said with an awkward nod. "I'll just take our stuff back to our bedroom." He picked up the suitcases again before nodding at the other woman. "Ma'am…"

"Who is that?" Kerry asked.

"My daughter Rebecca." Jack replied, kissing the boy.

Rebecca emerged from the kitchen with a cup of juice for her son and a bottle of water for herself. "Here you go sweetie." She gave the cup to the boy.

"Not that I don't miss you like crazy," Jack started, ducking his head to kiss his daughter, "but what are you doing here?"

"We need to plan the wedding, remember? Paul and I renewing our vows…you offered to let us use the house…" Rebecca replied.

"Oh you mean the ceremony that doesn't involve you getting married behind everyone's back?" Jack asked with a fake smile.

"Don't you two ever stop?" Paul asked, coming back into the room and taking Charlie from Jack. "Can you believe your mother and grandfather? Huh?" He asked the boy.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce us to your … friend?" Rebecca asked, looking at her father.

"Kerry Johnson …" Jack started.

Paul turned back to the group. "Wait … you're the CIA agent in charge of the investigation into the Trust?"

"How did you know that?" Kerry asked.

"Paul's the liaison between the Joint Chiefs and the SGC." Rebecca answered.

"We spoke on the phone." Kerry said after a moment. "Well the Air Force does get all of the interesting men."  
"Do you want my father or my husband cause you can't have both?" Rebecca asked sarcastically.

"Becca…" Paul muttered, glaring at his wife who only shrugged.

"Becca, can I have a word with you?" Jack asked, before he dragged his daughter into the kitchen. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? You can't call or visit your grandson but you can spend time with the CIA agent who's investigating the Goa'uld?" Rebecca snapped. She was aware that the people in the other room could hear her but she didn't care. "Is she why you spent your downtime last week here instead of coming to DC like you planned?"

"You guys can come here too…" Jack replied.

"Why so I can get accosted by my ex-husband, well when he is on world, and Colonel Carter just because I decided to marry the man that I've been in love with for the past five years? I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to be happy … or that I could only be happy with Daniel." Rebecca retorted.

"That's not fair Becca …" Jack started.

"The last time we were here you spent most of the time bitching about us being married…" Rebecca threw back.

"You did it behind my back!" Jack retorted.

"Don't I have a right to know that you're dating? Although I guess that it was fitting considering that I had to hear from Sara that you two got divorced." Rebecca retorted.

"What is this all about Becca?" Jack asked.

"You're my father. I just want to know what is going on in your life. Is that too much to ask?" Rebecca replied.

"And like you really tell me everything? The only reason I found out about you in Paul in the first place was because I walked in on the two of you on your desk at the SGC!" Jack retorted. Kerry turned and looked at Paul, who simply blushed and set about entertaining Charlie with some blocks.

"We were in the same command structure. It was against regulations for us to be together. I think you of all people can appreciate that." Rebecca retorted. "Cause ten to one the command structure is the only reason why you're with her!"

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" Jack snapped.

"It's not up to me to tell you if you're not smart enough to figure it out…" Rebecca replied. She walked back out to the living room. "Is Daniel here or off world?"

"He's missing…" Jack said, following her.

"Figures." Rebecca snorted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jack asked. "He was your husband. He is the father of your son. He used to be your teammate."

"No Dad." Rebecca said. "Paul is my husband. In every way but genetics, Paul is Charlie's father. And was I ever really a part of SG-1? I could never get into the tight click that the four of you had. The only reason why Carter tolerated me was because I was your daughter. The only one of them that I really speak to is Teal'c. When you call it's to ask how Charlie is. The only time I hear from Daniel is when he's not off world and when he remembers that he has a son…how can you accuse me of walking away from something that was never really mine to begin with? I'm happy where I am. I'm with a man that loves me more than life itself and who I love more than life itself. If I had stayed … Daniel would still be gone, I would be gone trying to find him and you would be stuck raising your grandson. Would that be fair to you?"

"Rebecca…" Jack started.

"Daddy, I love you… you know that I do. But you're never going to be happy until you figure out what you want and act on it." Rebecca replied. "You missed out on your chance with Mom and didn't realize what she meant to you until it was too late. Don't let that happen again." She went over to the mantel and picked up the picture of her and her brother Charlie together. "When did you put this out?"

"After you left." Jack replied.

Rebecca turned to her father. "I had to grow up Daddy. The Stargate is a wonderful dream but it's not mine. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a soldier. I never really enjoyed being in the program but I stayed because I thought it was my duty. I love what I do. I love being General Hammond's assistant. I love working with him. I've learned more in five months than I had in five years at the SGC. I love being closer to Paul. Remember how I was always divided I never knew what I wanted and I second-guessed every decision I made…I don't do that anymore."

Jack nodded and turned to look at Kerry. "Sir, do you need us to go get anything?" Paul asked sensing that the couple needed to be alone.

"Yeah … um why don't you guys run out and get some more beer and salad stuff…and if there's anything that Charlie would want that you didn't bring." Jack replied. He started to reach for his wallet.

"We got it." Rebecca said softly. She bent to pick Charlie up. "C'mon little man."

"Why don't you leave him here?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Rebecca replied. She kissed her son. "You're gonna stay with Grandpa Jack. Okay?" Charlie smiled and laughed. Paul kissed Charlie before getting up and following his wife out the door. It was just starting to get dark when Rebecca and Paul got back from the store. Rebecca handed the grocery bag to Paul to take inside and went up to the little observatory that Jack had put on his roof. She smiled as she listened to Jack talking to Charlie about some constellation. "Where's Kerry?" Rebecca asked when her father finished.

"She left." Jack answered. "She saw all along what you said about my heart belonging somewhere else."

"Daddy I'm sorry…" Rebecca replied.

"The truth is that I hate being tied to a desk. I don't think it would be so bad if it wasn't here at the SGC." Jack answered.

"Hammond's talking about retiring. He claims he's serious this time…" Rebecca replied. "Paul wants to move into Home World Security but they're a little bit iffy about us working in the same department. I'd love to have my three favorite men in the same city."

"What if I decide to retire…" Jack asked.

"Then stay here and see what happens with Sam." Rebecca replied. "If you decide to stay but don't want to stay at the SGC and Hammond does retire, put in for his position." She took Charlie from Jack. "Did you have fun with your Grandpa?"

"I fed him already." Jack said, reaching over and rubbing Charlie's back.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put him to bed soon." Rebecca said, cradling the boy, who was almost asleep, to her. "You don't have to decide anything right away. Now come on, Paul's finishing up our dinner. Tomorrow we'll just spend time together and discuss wedding plans."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack said with a smile before following his daughter into the house.


	49. Chapter 48 Family and Friends

Chapter 48Family and Friends

After a month of planning, Jack's backyard was transformed into Rebecca's dream place to get married. Hammond and Cassie agreed to stand up for the couple and Jack almost insisted on giving his daughter away. Patrick agreed to perform the ceremony again. Paul's parents sat in the small crowd of mainly people from the SGC, including SG1, who wanted to wish the couple well.

Rebecca was wearing a plain white gown and a simple veil. "You ready to go?" Jack asked when he entered his bedroom which was where Cassie and Rebecca were getting ready.

"Yes, I am." Rebecca answered, kissing her father.

"You look beautiful angel." Jack said, hugging her. "Major Davis and General Hammond are already at the alter." Cassie was wearing a simple lilac colored dress and all three of the men were wearing their uniforms.

The wedding march started and Cassie went down the aisle. She smiled at Paul and the General before taking her place opposite them. "Would you please rise for the entrance of the bride?" Patrick asked when the girl was in place. The music swelled and Rebecca appeared on the porch. She was on her father's arm. Jack led her up the make shift aisle and to where everyone else was waiting. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do." Jack replied. He raised her veil and kissed her cheek before giving her hand to Paul. He smiled at his daughter and then went to sit with SG1.

"You look beautiful." Paul murmured, taking her hand.

"For you." She replied softly.

Patrick began. "We are here today to witness and to celebrate the marriage of Paul Dominic Davis and Rebecca Christine O'Neill. We are gathered here in celebration with Paul and Rebecca and to share the moment when a man and a woman join together in the bonds of love, honor, respect and responsibility—into the unity of marriage…again. Today you reaffirm the love and commitment you have expressed to each other many times before. Today, each of you reaffirms for the whole world to see, that this other person has that special primary place in your life that can only be given to one other. You two have decided to make the journey through life together and to help each other make as much of it as two unique individuals can. Your friends and family are here, standing with you. Through all these people, you have become who the two of you are. All of them support you as you join your lives together into one. All of us here wish to give Paul and Rebecca the gift of happiness. However, we are limited in our ability to provide such a gift. Happiness is the fulfillment that comes from building their marriage together. Marriage is more than words or ceremony. It is a commitment to be reaffirmed each and every day." Rebecca handed Cassie her bouquet. "Will you please, as an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, now please join your hands?" He waited for them to take hands and then continued. "Paul Dominic Davis, do you, once again, take Rebecca Christine O'Neill to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Paul smiled at Rebecca. "I do." He said in a husky voice.

"Rebecca Christine O'Neill, do you, once again, take Paul Dominic Davis to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Rebecca smiled through her tears. "I do."

Patrick nodded. "Not only did the couple wish to recite the traditional vows but they also wished to share, in song, their feelings towards one another. Paul and Rebecca have chosen six songs that convey their feelings towards each other."

"Sometimes I see/Past the horizon/Sure of my way/Where I am going." Paul began. "But where's the prize/I have my eyes on/Where/There is just no knowing/And when despair/Tears me in two/Who can I turn to/But you/You know who I am/Take me as I am."

Rebecca smiled at him and started to sing. "Look in my eyes/Who do you see there/Someone you know/Or just a stranger/If you are wise/You will see me there/Love is the only danger/Love meaning me/Love meaning you/We'll make that one dream come true/You know who I am/Take me as I am."

They sang together. "Though fate won't always do/What we desire/Still we can set/The world on fire/Give me your hand/Give me your heart."

Paul kissed her hand. "Swear to me we'll never part."

"We'll never part." Rebecca replied.

"You know who I am."

"You know who I am."

"This is who I am."

"This is who I am."

They sang together again. "Take me as I am."

The next song started and Rebecca began to sing. "Perhaps I had a wicked childhood/Perhaps I had a miserable youth/But somewhere in my wicked, miserable past/There must have been a moment of truth/For here you are, standing there, loving me/Whether or not you should/So somewhere in my youth or childhood/I must have done something good/Nothing comes from nothing/Nothing ever could/So somewhere in my youth or childhood/I must have done something good"

Paul smiled at her before taking his turn. "For here you are, standing there, loving me/Whether or not you should."

"So somewhere in my youth or childhood/I must have done something good."

They sang together. "Nothing comes from nothing/Nothing ever could."

"So somewhere in my youth…" Rebecca began.

"Or childhood…" Paul put in.

"I must have done something…" Rebecca continued.

"Something good" They finished together.

The music began and Rebecca started singing. "I would give up everything/Before I'd separate myself from you/After so much suffering/I finally found an honest truth/I was all by myself for the longest time/So cold inside/And the hurt from my heartache would not subside/I felt like dying/Until you saved my life."

They sang together. "Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/You brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you."

"I will give you everything." Paul sang. "There's nothing in this world my love won't do/To ensure you're happiness/I'll cherish every part of you/Cause without you beside me I can't survive/Don't wanna try/If you're keeping me warm each and every night I'll be alright/Cause I need you in my life."

They sang together. "Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/You brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you."

"See I was so desolate before you came to me." Rebecca sang.

"Looking back/I guess…" Paul started.

They sang together again. "It shows that we were destined/To shine after the rain/To appreciate the gift of what we had/And I'd go through it all over again/To be able to feel this way/Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/My every wish and every dream/Somehow became reality/You brought the sunlight/Completed my whole life/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/Sweet baby I'm so thankful I found you/Thank God I found you/I was lost without you/I'm overwhelmed with gratitude/My baby I'm so thankful I found you."

The music changed into a more sweeping tune. Paul began. "No more talk of darkness/Forget these wide-eyed fears/I'm here/Nothing can harm you/My words will warm and calm you/Let me be your freedom/Let daylight dry your tears/I'm here/With you beside you/To guard you and to guide you."

"Say you'll love me every waking moment/Turn my head with talk of summertime/Say you need me with you now and always/Promise me that all you say is true/That's all I ask of you." Rebecca sang.

"Let me be your shelter/Let me be your light/You're safe/No one will find you/Your fears are far behind you." Paul replied.

"All I want is freedom/A world with no more night/And you always beside me/To hold me and to hide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/Let me lead you from your solitude/Say you need me with you here beside you/Anywhere you go let me go too/That's all I ask of you."

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime/Say the word and I will follow you."

They came together. "Share each day with me/Each night/Each morning."

"Say you love me." Rebecca rose above.

"You know I do." Paul returned.

"Love me/That's all I ask of you." They sang together. "Anywhere you go let me go too/Love me/That's all I ask of you."

Rebecca smiled at him when some upbeat music started. "Live in my house/I'll be your shelter/Just pay me back with 1000 kisses/Be my lover/I'll cover you."

"Open your door/I'll be your tenant/Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet/But sweet kisses I've got to spare/I'll be there and I'll cover you." Paul sang.

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love." They sang together. "Now I know you can rent it/A new lease you are my love/On life/Be my life/Just slip me on/I'll be your blanket/Wherever, whatever/I'll be your coat."

"You'll be my king/And I'll your castle."

"No/You be my queen/And I'll be your moat."

"I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love." They sang together. "Now I know you can rent it/A new lease you are my love/On life/All my life/I've longed to discover something as true as this is."

"So with a 1000 sweet kisses…" Paul sang.

"If you're cold and you're lonely." Rebecca sang.

"I'll cover you/With a 1000 sweet kisses…" Paul sang.

"You've got one nickel only." Rebecca sang.

"I'll cover you…" Paul started.

"With a 1000 sweet kisses." Rebecca finished.

"When you're worn out and tired…" Paul started.

"I'll cover you/With a 1000 sweet kisses." Rebecca finished.

"When your heart has expired." Paul sang.

"Oh lover/I'll cover you/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/Oh lover/I'll cover you." They sang together.

The music changed for the last time. "When you came into my life/Then I realized/You were the only one." Rebecca sang.

"When you came into my life/You made me realize/I was the lucky one." Paul sang.

"And I never felt like this before." They sang together. "Together/Our love will last forever/Together/Just you and more forever."

"When I looked into your eyes/Then I saw the light/You were the only one." Paul sang.

"When you took my by the hand/You made me understand/I was the only one." Rebecca sang.

"And I never felt like this before." They sang together. "Together/Our love will last forever/Together/Just you and more forever."

"I never knew love could feel this way." Rebecca sang.

"One thing I want you to know." Paul started.

"I hoped and prayed that your love would be mine some day." Rebecca finished.

"I'll never ever let you go." Paul sang.

"Together/Our love will last forever." They sang together for the last time. They shared a smile and turned to Patrick.

"Please bring the rings forward." Patrick paused as General Hammond handed the rings over. Rebecca's new wedding band was white gold with diamonds all around it. Paul's band was thinner then his original one and was also white gold. The only ring that was not changing was Rebecca's engagement ring. "The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Paul and Rebecca have made to one another. Bless oh God these rings that Rebecca and Paul, who give them, and who wear them, may ever abide in thy peace. Living together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives."

Paul took the slimmer of the wedding bands from Patrick. He kissed it before placing it on Rebecca's finger. "Rebecca I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed. Rebecca, through all the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we'd make it here. I promise to love and respect you from this point forward as your husband, as my wife, my lover, my friend, and my soul mate. All I am is yours. When was it we fell in love? I don't know, 'cause the truth is, I can't picture a time when I wasn't in love with you. I always knew you were the one who could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us. And I know there's nothing we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend above others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and cherish you forever." He waited for a moment as music started. "Would you go with me/If we rolled down streets of fire/Would you hold onto me tighter/As the summer sun got higher/If we rolled from town to town/And never shut it down/Would you go with me/If we were lost in fields of clover/Would we walk even closer/Until the trip was over/And would it be ok/If I didn't know the way/If I gave you my hand/Would you take it and me me/The happiest man in the world/If I told you my heart/Couldn't beat one more minute/Without you girl/Would you accompany me/To the edge of the sea/Let me know/If you're really a dream/I love you so/So, would you go with me/Would you go with me/If we rode the clouds together/Could you not look down forever/If you were lighter than a feather/Oh, and if I set you free/Would you go with me/If I gave you my hand/Would you take it and make me/The happiest man in the world/If I told you my heart/Couldn't beat one more minute/Without you girl/Would you accompany me/To the edge of the sea/Help me tie up the ends of a dream/I gotta know/Would you go with me/I love you so/So, would you go with me?"

Rebecca took the other wedding band. She kissed it before placing it on Paul's finger. "Paul, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring, I thee wed. Paul, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful and loving as you are. But here we are surrounded by the people that we love the most and I feel so proud and so blessed to be your wife. I was born to love you and I always will. I look at you and I see my best friend. Your energy and passion inspire me in ways I never thought possible. Your inner beauty is so strong that I no longer fear being myself. I no longer fear at all. I never thought I'd find someone to love that would love me back unconditionally. And then I realize that although we were often apart, you were always with me and you were always my soul mate. You give me purpose when I feel I have none. Without you my soul would be empty, my heart would be broken, my being incomplete. I thank God every day you were brought into my life and I thank you for loving me." She waited a moment as music started. "I give my all/Or not at all/There's no in between/I'll give my best/Won't second guess this feeling deep in me/You make me want to love you/With every breath I love you/Endlessly/I'll give my heart, give my soul/I won't hold back/I'll give you everything/All of me/Completely/You fill me up/With your love/Oh I just overflow/When we touch/I can't get enough/And I want you to know/You make me want to love you/With every breath I'll love you/Endlessly/I'll give my heart, give my soul/I won't hold back/I'll give you everything/All of me/Completely/Yeah, oh/You make me want to love you/With every breath I'll love you/Endlessly/I'll give my heart, give my soul/I won't hold back/I'll give you everything/All of me/Completely."

Patrick turned and picked up the cup of wine from the table behind him. "This cup symbolizes their commitment to share all that the future may bring. All the sweetness life's cup may hold for you should only be sweeter because you drink it together; whatever bitterness it may contain should be less bitter because you share it together." He held the cup while they each took a drink. Patrick replaced the cup and then turned back to them. "Here before witnesses, Paul and Rebecca have sworn their vows towards each other. In as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit. Those who God has joined together let no one put asunder. Paul Dominic Davis you may kiss your bride!"

Paul pulled Rebecca to him. "I love you."

"I love you." Rebecca returned. She smiled at him and he pulled her more firmly against his body and kissed her. The crowd that was gathered erupted into cheers.

Patrick smiled. "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the new, Mr. and Mrs. Paul Davis." The two of them joined hands and Paul led his wife up the aisle and into the house with Hammond and Cassie right behind them. Jack, the men of SG1 and Ferretti all helped changing the backyard into the reception while the men shucked their coats and the two girls changed into sundresses.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Davis again?" Paul asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Pretty damn good." She replied turning and kissing him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Paul replied. He, Rebecca, Hammond and Cassie made their entrances and then danced a slow waltz on the dance floor.

"The loneliness of nights alone/The search for strength to carry on/My every hope had seemed to die/My eyes had no more tears to cry/But like the sun shine from up above/You surrounded me with your endless love/And all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me/You are my everything/Nothing your love won't bring/My life is yours alone/The only love I've ever known/Your spirit pulls me through/When nothing else will do/Every night I pray on bended knee/That you will always be/My everything/Now all my hopes and all my dreams/Are suddenly reality/You've opened up my heart to feel a kind of love that's truly real/A guiding light that'll never fade/There's not a thing in life that I will ever trade/For the love you give and won't let go/I hope you'll always know/You are my everything/Nothing your love won't bring/My life is yours alone/The only love I've ever known/Your spirit pulls me through/When nothing else will do/Every night I pray on bended knee/That you will always be/My everything/You're the breath of life in me/The only one that sets me free/And you have made my soul complete for all time/For all time/You are my everything/You are my everything/Nothing your love won't bring/Nothing your love won't bring/My life is yours alone/The only love I've ever known/Your spirit pulls me through/When nothing else will do/Every night I pray on bended knee/That you will always be/You are my everything/You are my everything/Nothing your love won't bring/Nothing your love won't bring/My life is yours alone/The only love I've ever known/Your spirit pulls me through/When nothing else will do/Every night I pray down on bended knee/That you will always be/My everything/Oh, my everything."

The music paused for a moment at the end of the dance while Paul went over and took Charlie from his mother. He went back over to his wife and with their son between them, they danced again. At the conclusion of this dance, Daniel came over and collected his son from the happy couple.

The music paused again and Jack came forward. He pulled Rebecca into his arms for the father/daughter dance as Paul danced with his mother. "I love you angel. You happy?" Jack asked softly.

"Definitely." Rebecca replied. "I love him … I always have, and he loves me."

"That's what I want to hear." Jack said with a smile. At the conclusion of the dance he hugged his daughter. "Alright, I've got an announcement. Now you all know how much I love speeches … but honestly how many times can a father watch his only daughter get married?" Everyone laughed as Paul came over and put his arms around his wife. "Alright, other than the first time. This time is different. This time my daughter is truly in love and it shows. Major Davis, I know that you make my daughter happy and you better continue to do so or you won't like the consequences." Paul nodded. "I've spoken to your boss and he's given you two weeks off for a honeymoon … I've also spoken to Daniel and between him and myself you will have childcare for those two weeks. Now we just have to figure out where we're going to send you…I know." He handed Rebecca a set of keys. "These are to the family cabin up in Minnesota…I know it's not much but it's private and can be romantic."

"Thank you Daddy." Rebecca said, moving forward and hugging her father.

"You're welcome baby." Jack answered, squeezing his daughter.

Katherine came over to the group and hugged Rebecca. "You take care of my boy Rebecca."

"I will Mrs. Davis." Rebecca replied, hugging the older woman.

"Becca … I know that James and I were not the supportive or happy of your relationship when you two first got together, but you are good for our son. I have never seen him this happy. You are officially part of our family. Call us mom and dad."

"Thanks … mom." Rebecca said, hugging the older woman. She hugged James and then turned to Patrick when the Davis' went over to Paul and Jack. "You had something to do with that didn't you?"

"Not really." Patrick replied with a smile. "I merely told them that I had never seen my brother as happy as he is when he's with you. And I mentioned that as of right now Charlie is the closest thing that they have to a grandson and they might want to appreciate him for that."

"Thank you Patrick." Rebecca smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Would you want to dance with an old man?" Ferretti asked, coming over.

"I would love a dance, Lou." Rebecca answered, taking the hand of her father's best friend. The music started and Lou eased them into a slow dance.

"I've never seen you this happy." Lou said after a moment. "A lot of us were upset when you left Daniel … actually we were more upset that you left the base in general."

Rebecca leveled with the man who had become another father to her in her time at the SGC. "I wasn't happy there Lou. My heart was always in DC … with Paul."

"Actually we had a betting pool going from day one." Lou said with a smile. "Odds were ten to one that you would take a job in DC and we would be here. Of course a lot of people lost that pool because we thought it would be sooner."

Rebecca laughed and moved her hand from his arm to his shoulder. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Because we bet on everything at that base." Lou smiled. He drew away when the song ended and kissed her hand. "Being an officer and a gentleman, it was a pleasure dancing with you Mrs. Davis."

"You are an officer but I don't know about the gentleman part." Rebecca teased. Her face lit up even more when Teal'c came over to her.

"Rebecca Davis would you care to dance with me?" The Jaffa asked.

"It would be my pleasure Teal'c." Rebecca replied. Teal'c gave a small bow and then took Rebecca into his arms and began to dance. The two didn't really speak just enjoyed being in each other's company as the song went on. When it was over Teal'c gave her another bow and walked away. The party continued well into the late evening hours.


	50. Chapter 49 Honeymoon

Chapter 49The Honeymoon

"Wow." Paul muttered appreciatively as Rebecca parked in front of the family cabin.

"Daddy added onto it a lot after he inherited it from my great-grandfather and one day it'll be ours. This is going to be the main part of my inheritance from him." Rebecca answered as she got out of the truck they had rented at the airport. She grabbed the bags of groceries they had bought in town out of the bed of the truck.

Paul got out and grabbed their bags before following her up onto the porch. She put the bags down so she could unlock the door. He moved up quickly and kissed her shoulder as she started to unlock the door. "Paul …"

"How far away is the closest neighbor?" Paul asked, kissing the back of her neck.

"Two miles." Rebecca answered, turning her head and kissing him. She managed to get the door unlocked and scooped up the grocery bags before walking into the cabin. Rebecca led him through to the kitchen where they quickly put away the groceries. She gave him a quick tour of the two-story cabin. "This used to be mine and Charlie's room." Rebecca said, pausing in the doorway of the first bedroom.

Paul looked around at the pictures that adorned the walls; they were all of the two children. "Were these pictures always in this room?"

"No … I haven't been up here since before I left for boot. Actually I haven't been up here since Charlie died. I guess Daddy did this after he and Sara got divorced." Rebecca went over to the dresser and picked up a picture of her, Charlie and Jack in the lake. "Sara took this picture. Kinsey didn't like the idea of me wearing a bathing suit so I was never allowed to go swimming. The first time we came up here as a family Daddy decided to teach me. I picked up on it fast and Daddy was so proud. Sara took this picture and then Daddy and Charlie swam over to the boatshed … I started to get out and I slipped on some mud. I couldn't regain my footing. I could vaguely hear Sara screaming for Daddy and the next thing I knew Daddy had his arms around me and he was telling me that everything was alright and that I was safe."

"That's what he was referring to when you almost drowned on the mother ship?" Paul asked.

"Yes." Rebecca answered, putting the picture down. "Come on, I'll show you the master bedroom." She took Paul's hand and led him into the other bedroom. They unpacked quickly and then changed clothes. Rebecca changed into a black bikini and a pair of cut off shorts. Paul changed into a pair of swim trunks and an old Air Force t-shirt. They had a light lunch of sandwiches and then went out to the dock.

"This is beautiful." Paul said, dropping into Jack's fishing chair.

"I always loved it here." Rebecca said, before stepping out of her cut offs.

"I can see why." Paul said, however, his eyes were no longer on the vast expanse of nature before him. They were riveted on his wife. He watched her stretch and then dive gracefully into the lake. "Becca?" He called when she didn't surface. Paul walked to the edge of the dock and an arm shot up and grabbed his ankle, yanking him into the lake.

"You look good wet." Rebecca said with a laugh in her voice as he surfaced.

"So, not funny Becca." Paul growled. He smirked when he saw the shiver that went through his wife. Paul swam over to her and Rebecca easily darted out of the way. They played that game for the next five minutes until Paul finally grabbed her and pulled her against his chest. "I can see why Kinsey didn't like the idea of you wearing a bathing suit…as a matter of fact the only time you can wear one ever again is if me and your father are the only men present." He continued on in the growl.

"Paul…" She said breathlessly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They kissed until they realized that if they weren't careful they might very well drown and as one they swam to the dock. Paul hoisted himself up and then helped her. It had quickly become night and with the night came the slight chill that was in the air even in Minnesota summers. They returned to the cabin and Paul quickly built a fire. As soon as he finished with the fire Paul was on her again. They helped each other out of their swimsuits and then made love on the floor in front of the fireplace. "Wow …" She murmured, resting her head on his chest.

"I agree." Paul answered. He reached up and grabbed a blanket off of the couch before draping it over them.

Rebecca propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at her husband. "That's the first time that we've made love since Daniel came back."

"I know." Paul replied.

"We didn't even have a proper wedding night when we got married before …" She started.

"Hey." Paul said softly, pulling her down for a kiss. "You had just had a baby … I wasn't about to push. There's more to us than sex believe it or not."

"There's kissing and making out too." Rebecca teased.

Paul laughed and smacked her hip lightly. "I'm being serious Becca."

"Starting with the spousal abuse already?" Rebecca asked. She laughed as Paul wrestled her onto her back. He pinned her arms to the floor and loomed over her.

"If you don't behave I'll beat you every night." He replied in a teasing voice.

"Love to see you try Davis." Rebecca shot back. Paul smiled and released her arms. She ran her hands up her love's arms. "I do love you … I always have." She murmured before leaning up and kissing him. He returned the kiss and held her closer.

"Do you finally have the answers to all of those questions that you've been so desperately trying to figure out?" Paul asked.

"Yep … all of the answers to my questions are right here in my arms." Rebecca shook her head and ran her fingers over his cheeks. "I love you Paul Dominic Davis. My heart and soul are yours forever and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life in your arms and being your wife."

"Becca…"

She gently pressed her fingers to his mouth to silence him. "I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize it. I'm sorry that I let my job get in the way of us. After the X302 incident I should have gone to DC with you."

"Becca," he started, kissing her fingers, "we can't spend our life dwelling on the what ifs. You're here now, that's all that matters. And I love you too Rebecca Christine Davis; you're my wife and that's not going to change any time soon." He laughed. "I'm still getting used to calling you that. You're my wife." He rolled back onto his back and pulled her with him.

"But just think … if I had listened to my heart then Charlie would have been yours and we would have been together for the past four years." Rebecca teased.

"No, babe." Paul said softly. He stared at her for a moment before continuing. "You had to find your way in your own time."

"I almost didn't." Rebecca protested.

"But you did and that's what matters." Paul replied. He kissed her. "You Major Davis had to make the decision for yourself."

"There is no where in this world I would rather be then here in your arms." Rebecca murmured, running her fingers over his mouth. She leaned down and kissed him.

"And there is nothing that I would rather do then hold you in my arms for the rest of my life." Paul replied. He pulled her down for another kiss. "I won't leave you, Becca. I can't. You see, when you walked into my office and I looked into your eyes, I was hooked. Mind, body and soul, they belonged to you. Somehow, some way, you became my world, Becca."

"I guess that makes you the sun, the moon and the stars." Rebecca replied softly.

"No, it just makes me yours." Paul said softly, leaning up to kiss her.

"You, Major Davis, are going to have to work your ass off and get a promotion so we can get a bigger house … because I want to have at least three more babies before we're done."

"That's four kids altogether … you do realize that right?" Paul asked, his smile fading.

"Uh huh." Rebecca answered with a smile. "Because I want to have plenty of little Rebecca and Paul's running around. Got a problem with that?"

Paul pretended like he was thinking. "Not really no, can't think of one." He leaned over and kissed her.


	51. Chapter 50 Avalon

Chapter 50Avalon

Rebecca pulled her rental in the driveway of the house that her father had given her directions to. She got out and went around to the back porch with Charlie balanced on her hip. Jack was sitting with another man. "I'm not carrying anymore damn boxes for you."

"It's nice to see you too Major Davis." Jack replied sarcastically. "Come here little one." He took the boy from his mother. "I want you to meet General Landry. He took over the SGC from me."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Rebecca replied with a nod.

"The Major Davis that I know is male …" Landry started.

"Major Paul Davis." Rebecca said with a nod. "That would be my husband and he got a promotion. Speaking of husbands, know where I can find my ex?"

"I haven't seen him." Jack replied. "Major Davis, this Major Davis, is my daughter."

"You're Rebecca?" Landry asked. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Don't worry; I'm perfectly aware that my father hardly ever mentions that he has a daughter." Rebecca said with a smirk. "With your permission sir … I would like to head over to the base. See if I can't find Daniel and let some people see Charlie."

"That's fine with me Major." Landry replied. He stopped and looked at her. "I assume you mean Doctor Jackson?"

"Yes." Rebecca replied.

"He requested reassignment." Landry said slowly. "He wants to join the Atlantis team…"

"Figures." Rebecca muttered. "Well, I need to go catch him before he packs his bag and leaves. Come here little one." She took her son. "It was good to meet you, sir. Daddy, we'll catch up with you for dinner?"

"Sure." Jack kissed his daughter. "When are you heading home?"

"Day after tomorrow." Rebecca replied. "Paul's offworld with Teal'c trying to help them barter some treaty between the Jaffa."

"Are you staying in town until he gets back?" Jack asked.

"I told him I would." Rebecca replied. "Are you still going to stay with us until you find a place?"

"As long as I don't have to sleep with you and Paul." Jack joked. "I know that you guys only have two bedrooms."

"No, you get to stay with your grandson. The couch in his room folds out into a bed." Rebecca replied.

"I think I can handle that." Jack teased.

"You ready to go?" She asked Charlie. The boy nodded and she headed back to her car.

"She's the top candidate for the job?" Landry asked as he watched Rebecca back out of the driveway and drive off.

"Yep … Paul recommended her. The Air Force is willing to let me work with my son-in-law but not my daughter. She's good … far more diplomatic then I am." Jack replied.

Landry nodded. "I want her for the job. If she truly is your daughter then she's a force to be reckoned with."

"Just ask Daniel. He was married to her." Jack replied.

Rebecca parked outside of Daniel's apartment building and sat there for a moment. She saw Daniel walking past the car and towards the building. "Daniel." She called getting out.

"Becca?" Daniel questioned, turning to look at his ex-wife. He came over to her and quickly got his son out of the car before wordlessly leading her up to his apartment. "It's not Jack's house, but…" He finally broke the silence when they entered.

"There's not much like my father's house." Rebecca replied. She watched as Daniel put his stuff down and then settled on the floor with Charlie next to him.

"He's gotten big."

"That's what happens when you don't come to see him." Rebecca retorted. "I hear you're trying to go to Atlantis."

"I've got nothing here." Daniel replied.

"You've got him Daniel." Rebecca replied. "Paul might have adopted him but you're still his father…"

"Paul's his dad … I'm just the one that helped make him." Daniel said bitterly before going into the kitchen.

"That's not fair Daniel." Rebecca shot back, following him.

"Don't you remember why you left me in the first place Rebecca? You wanted someone to be the kind of father that Charlie deserved. I can't be that kind of father. I never wanted children." Daniel replied softly.

"Make an effort Daniel. He's your son." Rebecca said softly.

"Remember that incident with Shifu?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"That was a glimpse at not only what kind of person I'm capable of being but the fact that I would be a horrible father. I can't be like Paul. I wouldn't be content with staying home when he's sick … I left him before he was even born. That's why you left me. I'm not trying to guilt trip you I'm just stating facts. I gave him up to save him. Paul's a better father then I could ever dream of being. He's already proved that much."

"Doctor Jackson always doing the noble thing." Rebecca said bitterly. "I guess the fact that you never really had a father would explain this but it's a shitty excuse. Yes, Paul is the one that's helping me raise him. He's a wonderful father. Charlie is his son in everyway but genetics and even that doesn't matter … but I'm begging you, for Charlie's sake. Don't do this to him. He deserves to know both of his fathers."

"Did you come all this way to tell me that?" Daniel asked.

"Yes … and to pack up the last of my stuff that was at Dad's house." Rebecca replied. "He's in town by the way."

"Go back to your husband Rebecca." Daniel said after a moment. He turned his back and started fiddling with the coffee maker. "And stop lying to me … stop lying to yourself. Charlie isn't why you left me … you left me long before that Rebecca. I dare say that you were never mine to begin with. You were always his."

Rebecca drew closer to him. "I'll admit it. I loved Paul from the moment that I set my eyes on him."

Daniel turned to face her and she was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Then why were you with me? Was I the practical choice? Did you love me at all?"

"I made myself believe that I did." Rebecca looked down. "Don't do this to yourself Daniel."

"Did you love me?" Daniel repeated.

"I love you because you're Charlie's father. You gave me him … I'll always love you for that …"

"If you hadn't miscarried in Honduras would you have left me sooner?"

"Yes. Paul raising Charlie and you raising Paul's baby are two different things." Rebecca replied.

"I couldn't have loved that baby as openly as Paul loves Charlie."

"Exactly. I don't think that you would have blamed an innocent child for what happened, but …"

"After I came back … you stayed with me out of pity didn't you?" Daniel questioned.

"Daniel don't …" Daniel nodded and looked down. "I didn't know what else to do. I loved Paul but I had made a commitment to you. I was relieved when I realized that the baby might have been Paul's … a quick way out. Then I realized that you would be hurt anyway because then you would find out about me and Paul. After I miscarried, I was even more relieved. That baby had been my last piece of Paul and we could put him behind us. Then I started to resent you. If you hadn't ascended and had let Jacob save you then we could have been together. Or if you had really died then at least I would have had closure. The whole time you were gone the only time I felt alive was when I was with Paul. I felt loved, protected and cherished when I was in his arms. I didn't have to worry about whether or not he was dreaming of his beloved wife when he held me. He was dreaming about me." She sighed. "So to answer your question. No, I didn't really love you. I loved him. I still do. Paul always was the one that I chose in my heart and he always will be. I finally smartened up and started listening. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but…"

"Your right." Daniel said, looking up. "I was selfish. I never thought about you. It was always me. I was relieved when you miscarried because then I wouldn't have to give up what I love. I resented you when you got pregnant with Charlie." He moved to the doorway to look at their son, who was playing with some blocks. "Then he was born and I held him in my arms for the first time. For the first time in my life, I wanted what you had with Paul. A family, but I'm not willing to give up what I think is my destiny for it. Go back to your husband Rebecca."

"Daniel…" She said when he started past her. Rebecca reached out and grabbed his arm. They looked at each other for a moment before they were suddenly hugging. She rested her head on his chest while they held each other.

"Tell me you were lying and part of you loved me just a little…for more than the fact that I gave you a child." Daniel held onto her arms and looked at her. "I loved you."

"You love Sha're… I was just your substitute for her." Rebecca said gently.

"Becca…" Daniel started. He pulled her forward and kissed her wildly, passionately. Despite herself, Rebecca responded to his kiss. Emboldened, Daniel picked her up and set her on the counter. They were both breathing hard when they separated for air. "There's still a spark between us…you can't deny that."

"Don't do this to yourself Daniel." Rebecca pleaded. "I can't do this." She pushed at his chest so he would back away and she could hop off of the counter. "I love my husband."

"You love your husband but you responded to me. What kind of a woman are you?" Daniel demanded.

"Paul and I had a similar conversation once…on the plane when the three of us were coming back from Russia…I told him then that I was devoted to you because we were engaged. Daniel, I'm telling you now that I'm devoted to my husband. Not just because he's my husband but because I love him. I'm sorry Daniel. If you put me in a corner and forced me to choose between you and Paul…Paul will always win."

"He's offworld right now, right?"

"Yeah." Rebecca replied. "Teal'c asked and he agreed as a favor. He's officially leaving his position as the liaison for the SGC. He and Daddy will be running Home world Security. General Hammond is retiring."

"What about you?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca admitted. "I was thinking about taking a leave of absence and just being a wife and mother." She smiled. "I think I've had enough excitement for one life time."

"I don't doubt it." Daniel said with a smile. "Living with Kinsey, two tours of Iraq, the SGC."

Rebecca laughed a little. "I have missed you. I miss you all. Especially Teal'c."

"I miss you too." Daniel said softly. "You know, I remember something that Oma Desala told me before I ascended."

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"When I was trying to come up with reasons why I shouldn't be chosen to ascend one of the reasons was you. She told me that you had a separate destiny that had nothing to do with mine."

"Paul…"

"Perhaps."

"Charlie and I are headed over to the SGC …"

"Maybe I'll see you there." Daniel replied. He kissed her cheek. "Go on."

Rebecca felt strange carrying Charlie through the halls of the SGC. She had stopped in to see Dr. Warner and that was when she was ordered to Landry's office. She bounced Charlie a couple of times before knocking on the door. "Come in." Landry called.

"General Landry, you wanted to see me?" Rebecca asked.

Landry turned his attention to Charlie for a moment. "We were never introduced…"

"This is Jonathan Charles Jackson Davis … but we call him Charlie." Rebecca said, kissing her son on the top of the head.

"Major Davis." The man, sitting in front of the desk turned to face her.

"Colonel Mitchell." Rebecca said.

"How are you?" Mitchell asked.

"Fine … sir." Rebecca replied.

"Colonel Mitchell is trying to put SG1 back together." Landry explained.

"I hope that's not a hint…" Rebecca started.

"We wouldn't dream of taking you away from your family Major." Landry replied quickly. "However, a job is what I wanted to talk to you about. You are aware that your husband's position as liaison is open, correct?"

"Of course." Rebecca replied. "He's my husband, we do talk."

"Did he tell you that you are the primary candidate to be his replacement?" Landry questioned.

"He left that part out." Rebecca said softly.

"You've made incredible strides for an officer so young." Landry said opening a folder. "Two tours of duty in Iraq, a member of SG1 and everything that entailed. You are also respected by almost everybody on this base. I think they trust you."

"I trust them." Rebecca replied. "We've all depended on each other at least once to bring each other back alive."

Landry nodded. "I've made my recommendation for who I want and the Joint Chiefs have agreed with me. We want you to accept your new posting as the liaison between the Pentagon and the SGC. I think you might even get your husband's old office if you accept."

Rebecca nodded. "I'll take it."

"Welcome back aboard Major." Landry said with a smile.

"Thank you sir." Rebecca replied. "Are Teal'c and Paul still offworld?"

"Yes, they are." Mitchell replied after a moment.

"General, we're getting a scheduled transmission from SG7." Tech Davis said coming into the office.

"Would you like to come with us Major Davis, so you can say hi to your husband?" Landry asked.

"Sure." Rebecca said. She turned and smiled at the Tech. "Hey Walter."

"Major." Davis replied. He smiled at the little boy and gently took one of his hands. "Hey Charlie. Man, he gets bigger every time I see him."

Rebecca smiled at the technician and then followed Landry to the control room. "SG7, go ahead."

"Sir, this is Colonel Davis. I hate to admit it but I think we're just about done here and coming home soon." Paul answered.

"You don't want to come home Paul? I guess that means you'll be sleeping on the couch when you do get home." Rebecca said with a smirk.

"Becca… hey baby, I didn't realize you were there. How's Charlie?" Paul asked.

"He misses you like crazy … and so do I. When are you coming home?" Rebecca replied.

"Soon Becca … I promise. Give him a kiss for me." Paul said softly.

"I will. Be careful. Tell Teal'c that if anything happens to you I will hold him personally responsible." Rebecca replied.

"I'll be fine Becca. I love you."

"Mm…I love you too." Rebecca answered. She kissed her son and then stepped back so Landry and Paul could finish talking.

"You miss him don't you?" Mitchell asked. He was personally escorting her around the SGC.

"Yeah, this is the longest that we've been apart since we got married. It's funny we spent more time apart then together for most of our relationship but now that we're together for good we can't stand to be apart." Rebecca said quietly. "I never thanked you for everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here and he wouldn't have been born."

Mitchell looked at her. "You were pregnant on that mission weren't you?"

"Yeah." Rebecca replied. "You saved both of our lives." She smiled at him. "Thank you." They reached Daniel's office and she smiled at the SFs before going in. She stopped short when she saw Daniel talking to a rather slutty looking woman.

"Becca, I've missed you." Daniel said, coming over quickly to his ex-wife and kissing her on the cheek.

"Daniel, I saw you this morning." Rebecca replied. She handed Daniel their son when he reached for him.

"Daniel who is this?" The woman asked.

"I really missed you." Daniel repeated, kissing his ex-wife again.

"Daniel, you do remember Paul right and the fact that he has a gun and can be insanely jealous." Rebecca said with a smile. She looked at the other woman. "Major Rebecca Davis."

"Vala." The woman offered.

"Vala?" Rebecca questioned. "She's the one … Prometheus?"

"How did you hear about that?" Daniel asked.

"I was working with General Hammond at the time. I read the report." Rebecca replied.

"Jealous Becca … you were already remarried at the time." Daniel retorted.

"Daniel, as much as I would love to revisit some arguments we had while we were married … hell, before we got married, but I have other things to do." Rebecca said. "Paul is coming back soon since he needs to take over his new post and I just thought that you would want to see your son before we left."

"Thanks Becca." Daniel said, hugging his son closer.

"You two were married?" Vala asked.

"Yes, we were married." Daniel replied.

"And since you have a child together I assume you gave up your chastity to her so tell me, how was he?" Vala questioned.

"Right." Rebecca replied, raising her eyebrows. "Daniel, I don't care what happens between the two of you … keep her away from my son."

"Your son?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, this is insane and we're not fighting over this. Just this morning, you were talking about leaving him." Rebecca replied.

"Becca." Daniel warned. He turned away from her when the phone started ringing. "Jackson. I'll tell her." He hung up the phone. "Paul's on his way back."

"Thanks." Rebecca replied. She took Charlie back. "I took Paul's old job as liaison between the SGC and the JCS … I'll bring Charlie with me when I come back for meetings. I promise."

"Thanks Becca." Daniel watched her leave.

Rebecca left Charlie with Landry and then went into the gate room to wait for Paul. She smiled when the wormhole engaged and her husband stepped out onto the ramp. Rebecca shot forward in an instant and threw herself into her husband's arms. "Whoa … I take it that you missed me." Paul asked with a smile. He caught her just in time to keep her from knocking both of them over.

"Damn straight I missed you." Rebecca murmured. She had one hand on his cheek and the other around his neck. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his hands were supporting her.

"This is also highly unprofessional." Paul said softly with a smile on his face.

"I don't care." Rebecca replied; she kissed him passionately. They were both panting when they drew away and Paul quickly put her back on her feet.

"Come on before you make me do something that we could both be court-martialed for." He took her hand and led her up to the control room.

"Well, Colonel Davis I was going to welcome you home but I see that your wife already did that for me." Landry said with a smile.

"That she did." Paul replied with a smirk. He took Charlie from Landry. "How's my boy? Did you miss me?"

"Go ahead to your medical exam … debrief will be done as soon as that's finished since your wife must be anxious to get out of here." Landry said with a smile.

"We're having dinner with dad tonight." Rebecca informed her husband.

"Wonderful." Paul muttered. He started when Rebecca took Charlie back from him and handed him to Tech Davis. "Becca?" He stumbled back when his wife punched him. "The hell was that for?" He touched the side of his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that I was the main candidate for your job?" Rebecca asked.

"I was going to when I got home." Paul retorted. "Who told you?"

"General Landry." Rebecca replied. "I took the job by the way." She took Charlie back. "Come on let's go so we can get out of here. Oh and Dad's staying with us until he can find a place in DC."

"What?" Paul asked as they walked out of the control room.

Rebecca's new job as the liaison between the JCS and the SGC started off in a less than spectacular way. Her first budget meeting with the JCS was a complete disaster. She stopped by Paul's new office on her way to Andrews. "Major Davis." His secretary said when Rebecca walked in.

"Carol Ann…" Paul started as he walked out of his office carrying some papers. He stopped when he saw his wife. "Hey Becca." Paul went over and kissed her cheek. "Everything alright?"

"Do you have a minute?" Rebecca asked.

"For you? Of course." Paul replied. He led her into his office and shut the door behind him. "What's going on?"

"I need to go the SGC. It's just a quick trip. I'll be back later on tonight." Rebecca said sitting in front of his desk.

"I'll pick Charlie up from daycare on my way home then." Paul said sitting on the edge of his desk. "But babe, you look upset. That wouldn't upset you."

Rebecca shook her head. "I may not want to work at the SGC anymore but I still believe in it. I can't discount everything I saw and did for four years. I know that you believe in the SGC as much as I do…"

Paul nodded. "I fought hard for the SGC before you came because I believed in it. I fought harder for the SGC after you came because I knew that I was benefiting you. Believe in it. Do what you have to do for now but fight passionately for what you believe in. They'll listen to you eventually. You'll make them. I believe in you." He kissed her softly.

Rebecca smiled at him. "I'll call you when I get back to Andrews." She kissed him and then left.

"Sir! Major Davis' here to see you." Tech Harriman announced her presence to Landry when she reached the SGC.

"Send her in." Landry replied. "Major!" He stood and shook her hand. "How are things at the Pentagon?"

"Not so good, I'm afraid." Rebecca replied. "The international committee has reviewed your budget proposals and despite your warnings of how it'll affect the day to day operations of Stargate Command, they have decided to throw their full financial backing behind the Atlantis mission. They now see this base as serving little more than a support role."

Landry came around his desk to her. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"They've been going over the report brought back by Dr. Weir and her colleagues. With the prevalence of Ancient technology in the Pegasus Galaxy, they feel that's where we should be focusing our efforts." Rebecca explained.

Landry studied Rebecca for a moment. "And you believe that?"

Rebecca gave him a surprised look. "Sir?"

"You used to be a member of this command Major Davis." Landry said. "Atlantis is a civilian operation. They approved Dr. Weir's appointment. The reason they don't want to support Stargate Command is because they have no say in how it's run."

Rebecca smiled. "That's what dad said. He also said he'd be willing to go to bat for you with the President. But he thinks it might help if you take your case to the chairman of the appropriations committee yourself."

"Does he?" Landry asked with a laugh.

Rebecca started for the door. She stopped and turned back to Landry. "Sir."

"Yes Major?" Landry asked.

"I do believe in what the SGC stands for. This was my life for four years. I can't just give that up." Rebecca said after a moment.

Landry nodded. "The best person that they could have replaced your husband with was you Major. I know that you will do what you can to protect this command. I have faith in you."

"Thank you sir." Rebecca said with a nod before exiting.


	52. Chapter 51 Everything that Matters

Chapter 51Everything That Matters

Rebecca was at the SGC when Colonel Patricks fell sick right before an archeology expedition that Daniel was scheduled to go on with SG10.

"We have to go." Daniel was arguing to General Landry when Rebecca entered the briefing room.

General Landry shook his head. "I'm sorry Dr. Jackson but without someone to lead the team, I can't let you go."

"I'll do it." Rebecca volunteered.

"You Major Davis?" Landry asked.

"Sir, I was a member of SG1." Rebecca retorted. "I am more than qualified and I do technically have the rank. Besides, I'm an historian so I wouldn't be bored on this type of field trip."

Landry looked the girl over. "Fine. SG10 … under the command of Major Davis you have a go."

"Thank you." Daniel said when Rebecca joined the team in the gate room.

"No problem." Rebecca replied. "Just don't tell Paul or my dad about the little field trip."

Daniel smiled. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Let's go." Rebecca said when the wormhole engaged. She slipped on her baseball cap and then led the team through the wormhole. "Daniel go ahead and get everyone set up. I'm going to make sure that the perimeter is secure." She ordered as soon as they reached the other side. "Did you guys find anything yet?" Rebecca asked handing Daniel a MRE before sitting down next to him.

"Not anything of worth." Daniel said, playing with his food.

"You'll find something Daniel." Rebecca replied softly.

"Thanks Becca." Daniel said softly. She smiled at her ex-husband and then the two of them ate their dinner quietly.

"Major." Dr. Lee called nervously.

Rebecca looked up and saw the team of Jaffa heading towards their camp. "Shit." She grabbed her P90. "Daniel take them and go head towards the Stargate."

"Rebecca …" Daniel started.

"Just go." Rebecca retorted. She opened fire on the Jaffa and killed two of them before she was struck from behind. Her attacker was shot in the back. "Daniel, I told you to go." She got to her feet.

"Becca, look out." Daniel called.

Rebecca spun around and punched the Jaffa leader that advanced on her. She kicked him in the gut before spinning around quickly and grabbing the end of the staff weapon of another Jaffa. She used the staff to pull the big man in closer so she could land a right hook square on his jaw. A third Jaffa grabbed the Major from behind. She headed butted him and tossed him over her shoulder, bringing his arm up behind his back with a sharp crack. "She's good." Dr. Lee muttered to Daniel. "Uh, hi." He and the others put their hands up when another team of Jaffa surrounded them with their staff weapons all pointing at the scientists.

Rebecca looked at the team for a split second, taking her attention off of her opponent. The split second was all he needed and he took advantage of that. Rebecca went down from a hard punch to her mouth that was followed up with a punch to her stomach. She rolled onto all fours and spit the blood out of her mouth before rising up on her knees. "You have guts woman." The leader said coming forward. "As amusing as this has been it is over. If you continue to fight we will kill your men."

Daniel bit back a grin when Rebecca looked up at the leader with a bored look that he had only ever seen on her father's face. "I think you should let us fight some more … maybe I can teach your men some lessons in how to fight."

"Insolence." The Jaffa snapped. He slapped her across the face, sending her flying back onto her butt. "Either you will die quickly or you will die slowly. It does not matter to me which." He nodded and two Jaffa hauled her to her feet.

"Can you give me a third option?" Rebecca asked. She glared over her shoulder at the two Jaffa holding her arms behind her back. She spit her bloody saliva in the leader's face and was rewarded with another slap.

"If any of you resist. The woman dies." The leader intoned before starting away. The two Jaffa with Rebecca followed close behind him. The rest of the Jaffa and the team brought up the rear.

Back on Earth, later on the next day. "Colonel Davis, sir, General Landry is on the phone." A sergeant said, coming into Paul's office.

"Thank you sergeant." Paul replied. He turned to Jack. "Why is General Landry calling me?"

"I don't know." Jack answered, coming over. "When is Becca supposed to come back to DC?"

"Sometime tomorrow." Paul answered, before picking up the phone. "Davis. She what? What happened? General O'Neill and I will be on the next transport to the base. Thank you sir." Paul hung up the phone. "Rebecca's in trouble."

On the planet. "He doesn't know anything." Rebecca yelled at the Jaffa trying to get his attention off of Dr. Lee.

"Silence woman." The Jaffa growled, moving over and punching Rebecca hard enough to make her head slam into the wall.

Rebecca bent her head forward and spit the blood out of her mouth. "You hit like a girl. Unchain me I think I can teach you a few things."

"Insolence." The Jaffa growled.

"Yeah sure you betcha." Rebecca retorted, earning herself another punch, this time to her gut. She just grunted.

"You like the pain don't you, young one?" Another Jaffa asked, coming forward. He picked up a pain stick before shoving it into Rebecca's side. Rebecca gritted her teeth until the pain became unbearable and then she screamed. The Jaffa moved the stick away only to stick it into her other side. Rebecca screamed again.

"God." She moaned when he removed the pain stick. She tried to blink back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Your God cannot help you." The Jaffa with the pain stick growled before sticking it into her side again. Rebecca screamed again.

"Leave her alone!" Daniel yelled over his ex-wife's screams.

Rebecca forced herself to take in some deep breaths when the pain stick was removed. Each breath ended in a sob. "Daniel …" Rebecca's knees buckled and all that was holding her up were her arms chained over her head.

The first Jaffa punched her savagely in the gut a few more times before exiting with the second Jaffa. "Major Davis." Dr. Lee called. He was truly in awe of this woman. It was the second time in his life that she had saved him.

"Becca … listen to me. Concentrate on my voice." Daniel called. "You have to try to regain your footing or you're going to end up pulling your arms out of their sockets."

"Son of a bitch." Rebecca moaned, regaining her footing and leaning against the wall. She looked up wearily when a team of Jaffa, both male and female came into their room. They silently went about releasing the prisoners and then herding them one by one into a straw filled cage in the back of the cave. Rebecca was the last one that they came to. She hissed when they carelessly dropped her onto the floor. Two of the men dragged her into the cage and then locked the door.

"Major?" One of the scientists asked, crawling over to her.

"Oh God …" Rebecca groaned, forcefully rolling herself onto her back. She started coughing and shivering.

"Think about Paul, Becca." Daniel murmured, moving over to her with Dr. Lee at his side. "Think about Charlie. You're gonna go home to them."

Dr. Lee felt the Major's sweaty forehead. "She's got a fever Dr. Jackson."

"Probably one of her wounds is getting infected." The other scientist agreed.

"I'm cold Daniel." Rebecca shivered.

"I've got you." Daniel said softly. He lifted her up into his arms and cuddled her against his chest. Daniel rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her up a little bit. "We've been through worse Becca and we'll be out of here in no time. Then you'll be in Paul's arms and have Charlie asleep in the bedroom across the hall." He smoothed some of her hair out of her face. "Sleep … you need to keep your strength up."

"Don't leave me …" Rebecca said, grabbing the front of Daniel's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere Becca." Daniel promised. He ducked his head and ghosted a kiss on his ex-wife's lips.

"Paul…" Rebecca sighed before drifting off to sleep. Daniel leaned back against the wall.

"We should take turns sleeping Dr. Jackson." The scientist replied.

"No, we all need to sleep." Daniel replied. He shifted to make Rebecca more comfortable and then tried to wipe some of the sweat off of her forehead with his hand. He was awoken some time later to two Jaffa men coming into their cage. "What do you want?"

"The woman." One of the Jaffa rumbled.

"No." Dr. Lee said. He and the other scientists stepped in between the Jaffa and where Doctor Jackson was sitting with Major Davis in his arms.

"Step aside." The Jaffa roared.

"Bill…" Rebecca called softly as she came to. She glanced up wearily at the Jaffa before pulling herself out of Daniel's arms. "Leave them alone and I'll do whatever you want."

"Becca…" Daniel pleaded, trying to grab her arm.

Rebecca's gaze locked onto the Jaffa's and it was a silent battle of wills. Rebecca obviously won when the Jaffa looked away and nodded. "Take her." He commanded. The other Jaffa came forward and pulled Rebecca to her feet. She wavered so he picked her up into his arms and carried her out into the main room. Rebecca swallowed hard when she was taken to the chains in the middle of the room that were coming out of the ceiling. She was left standing in the middle of the room as the lead Jaffa came in.

"Take off your outer garment." He commanded. Rebecca stared at him for a long moment. "You do it now or one of them will do it for you."

"Rebecca!" Daniel yelled, pulling on the bars.

Rebecca licked her lips and glanced at Daniel before she started unbuttoning her camouflage jacket. She had been through this before, although she would never tell Daniel that. Rebecca mentally prepared herself for what was about to happen as she dropped the jacket to the ground. Her eyes locked with the leader as he circled around behind her. "You are quite beautiful for a woman." He ran his hands over her back. Rebecca clenched her hands into fists but didn't so much as flinch. He stepped closer so he could move his hand around to her stomach. "Very beautiful. I'm sure the men of your planet enjoy your charms."

"I'll be sure to tell my husband that you approve." Rebecca snarled. "Or if you keep us long enough you can tell him yourself when he comes to get us."

"You test my patience woman." The leader growled moving his hands up to her neck. He grabbed her neck in one hand. "I would hate for you to die before your time. Our Lord is looking for a host for his queen. You would make a most beautiful host for her. I would follow wherever you led."

"Then let me lead you to hell." Rebecca snapped.

"I love that fiery spirit." The leader replied. He glanced down and the glint of her rings caught his eye. "Do you cherish these?" Rebecca remained silent and looked straight ahead. The leader lifted up her left hand and removed the rings before dropping them onto the floor in front of but far enough away to where he wouldn't step on them. "Wouldn't want them to get in the way." Rebecca closed her eyes. He stepped back and nodded at the other two Jaffa. They grabbed her and dragged her forwards slightly. Her arms were bound into the shackles at the end of the chain. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you." He ran his hands over the muscles in her arms that were taut from having her hands bound above her head.

"Then get on with it." Rebecca replied.

"Oh I will." He said, going over to the table and picking up something that resembled a switch.

Rebecca watched him impassively. "I've been beaten and tortured by some of the best on my planet, give me your best." She bit the inside of her mouth when he snapped the switch into her back. He continued with this for what felt like hours but was probably only minutes. Rebecca panted against the fire in her back. She could feel wetness that made her t-shirt cling to her body and knew that it was blood. She heard a horrified sob from behind her. She felt the leader move away from her and come back with another object.

"I can make this end, just give me what I want." The leader murmured in her ear. He raised up the back of her t-shirt and ran his finger over one of her welts. Rebecca's quick intake of breath was all that she let slip out. "No?" He pressed the object in his hand directly onto the welt and Rebecca could hear her flesh sizzling. She groaned and her head fell forward. Rebecca tried to hold her breath … anything to get the hot iron away from her skin. She almost let out a sob of relief when he pulled the iron away and walked around to face her. She muttered a curse when he loosened the waist of her pants and pulled one side down enough to expose her hip. Their eyes met when he saw her tattoo. He ran his hand over the design. "Did that hurt?"

"A lot worse than what you're doing." Rebecca snapped. He seemed transfixed by her tattoo. Rebecca used his distraction to pull herself up. During the beating she had gotten a firm hold onto the chains above her head. Rebecca swung her lower body off the ground and, ignoring the fire in her arms and back, she swung herself forward and connected her boots with his chest. He staggered backwards and released the iron.

"You'll pay for that." He snapped. The two Jaffa came forward and grabbed her, effectively holding her down. The lead Jaffa grabbed the pain stick and advanced on her. He concentrated on her lower back and legs as he jabbed her over and over again. Rebecca bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and tears burned her eyes. Finally, she screamed and screamed until she blacked out.

"Becca … Rebecca … wake up." Daniel's voice called out to her some time later.

"Daniel?" Rebecca questioned. She looked up at Daniel's dirty face. He was chained to the wall across from her. "How'd I get back over here?"

"After you passed out they brought us back out and then moved you over to where you were before." Daniel replied. "You don't remember coming to again?"

"No." Rebecca replied. She glanced down at herself and noticed that she was just in her sports bra. "Oh…" Rebecca looked around and noticed that the scientists were not looking at her. "Your looking …"

Daniel smiled. "Rebecca, we have a child together … we were married … I've already seen everything you have." Rebecca smiled.

At the SGC. "I don't think you understand this sir." Paul shot back, not caring that he was bordering insubordination. "This is my wife we're talking about. I will be on the rescue team."

"So will I." Jack agreed.

"As will I." Teal'c nodded.

"If they're going …" Sam started.

"I owe Dr. Jackson one." Colonel Mitchell finished.

"Very well." Landry said after a moment. "You five will meet up with SG2 and they'll go through with you."

"Thank you sir." Paul replied.

On the planet. "They were taken from the dig site." Teal'c said. "Major Davis engaged in a battle here, but she was injured. They were outnumbered."

"Where would they have taken them?" Mitchell asked.

"What about those caves?" Paul questioned, nodding towards the structures.

"Good thinking Davis." Jack replied, nodding. They left SG2 at the gate to keep it secure before venturing off to the caves.

They entered the structure to find a prison of sorts. The team hid and waited. Paul's head shot up when a distinctly female scream echoed through the hall. Teal'c had to clamp his hand down on the young man's shoulder. "That would not be wise." The team crept closer so they could see what was happening.

"I can make this stop." The Jaffa said to a panting, shirtless Rebecca.

"Go to hell." Rebecca choked out between sobs. She screamed again when the Jaffa stuck the pain stick back into her.

"Rebecca!" Daniel called. "Stop! She can't tell you anything if you keep doing that."

"The more you speak the worse it will be for the girl." The Jaffa retorted, pressing the pain stick in harder. Rebecca grew quiet. The Jaffa removed the pain stick. "Your leader is dying. She barely draws breath." He tossed the pain stick on the floor in front of Daniel and stormed out.

"Colonel Davis." Jack hissed when Paul moved out of the shadows as the Jaffa passed. The team watched in shock as Paul, with a blank expression on his face snapped the Jaffa's neck.

"Think he's dead Teal'c?" Paul asked.

"I am sure of it." Teal'c replied.

"Let's get SG10." Jack said coming forward. Paul looked up at Jack and saw understanding in his eyes. Jack snatched the key to the chains from the Jaffa. The two officers led the team into the dungeon.

"Teal'c help me." Paul said, moving over to Rebecca as everyone else started to free SG10. "Her pulse is weak."

"She barely draws breath." Teal'c agreed.

"They kept sticking her in her side and chest with the pain stick." Daniel informed them. "Be careful of her back. He beat her with a switch and then put a hot iron on one of the welts."

"Let's get her down, Teal'c." Paul said, swallowing back the bile that rose in his throat. "I'll hold onto her. You get the chains off."

"You must be careful not to jar her too much." Teal'c cautioned, before taking the key from Jack.

"I'll help Colonel." Jack said, moving forward and supporting his daughter's left side. "Teal'c do it now." Both men tightened their grips on the woman when Teal'c lowered her arms. Paul held her tightly while Teal'c immediately stripped off his jacket. Paul looked at his wife's back and cursed under his breath.

"Oh shit." Jack muttered. He took the coat from Teal'c and wrapped it around his daughter and buttoning the front to hold it in place.

"Do you need assistance?" Teal'c asked.

"No …" Paul replied, handing his P90 to Daniel. He swept his wife up into his arms. "I've got her." The team cautiously made their way out of the cave and towards the gate.

"Holy Hannah." Sam whispered when they got Rebecca out into the light. Her face was bruised and her lip was cut.

"Let's go." Paul said shakily, once again swallowing hard.

"The Major was the only one they hurt." Dr. Lee said, in a shaky voice. "It was like she was challenging him to keep his attention on her."

"She did her job." Jack said softly. "She made sure that her team wasn't hurt." He explained when Paul shot him a look.

"General O'Neill." Colonel Mitchell yelled. "We got a team of Jaffa on our six."

"Alright, get down." Jack yelled.

Paul fell into the shrubbery beside Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c. He checked Rebecca's pulse again. "Damn …" Paul grabbed his radio. "General, we need to get back to the SGC now! Rebecca's pulse is extremely weak …"

Mitchell placed his hand over her mouth and then grabbed his radio. "General, he's right. She's not breathing."

"Daniel get that Stargate open." Jack ordered. "When it opens up, Colonel Davis take the Major and make a run for it. SG10 follow them. Everyone else, our job is to lay down cover fire."

"Becca, you've got to hang on." Paul whispered. His body tensed up while he waited for the signal. Around him he could hear Ferretti and SG2 falling into position so they could help defend the escape. "I just got you back in my life, baby, you can't leave me now." Paul whispered almost desperately.

"Go!" Daniel yelled, before spinning around to shoot the Jaffa. He nodded at Paul as the other man ran past with SG10 right on his heels.

SGC. "Get a medic!" Paul yelled, laying his wife down on the floor by the ramp. "Damn it Becca!" He frantically started doing CPR.

"Medical team to the gate room." Landry yelled before running down to the gate room. "Colonel Davis."

"She's not breathing sir." Paul said, near tears. He didn't even glance up when SG2 and the rest of the team came through the gate. Jack was at his son-in-law's side in an instant to help with the CPR.

"Becca, come on!" Jack yelled. "Don't do this to Charlie! This is why you left the SGC in the first place!" He pressed on his daughter's chest and Paul breathed into her mouth.

"Where the hell are the medics?" Paul asked. He looked down at his wife. "Don't do this to me Rebecca Davis!" He growled. "What about all of those plans we talked about? Don't make me have to go home and try to explain to Charlie what happened."

Sam pressed her hand to her mouth. She had tears in her eyes. "Sir."

"Let us through." The medical team said, coming in.

"Colonel Davis, let them do their job." Ferretti said, going over to his best-friend's son-in-law.

"I can't let her go." Paul said desperately.

"Paul, she'll be fine." Jack replied, softly. He went over to Paul and pulled the other man to his chest while they rushed Rebecca out of the gate room. Dr. Warner working frantically on her. "Warner's got her. She's in good hands."

"She wasn't breathing." Paul said softly, the tears finally falling down his cheeks.

"I know." Jack answered. "Come on, let's go to the infirmary." The rest of the teams and Landry followed Rebecca's father and husband to the infirmary. SG10 and Daniel got checked out before joining everyone else in the observation room. "She's in surgery." Jack said, answering Daniel's unspoken question.

"Paul?" Daniel questioned, going over to the Colonel. The other man was hunched forward in his chair with his face in his hands.

"We were talking about having a baby." Paul said into his hands. "I can't live without her anymore Daniel. I've forgotten how to. I don't know how to live if she and Charlie aren't by my side."

"Even if …" Daniel stopped himself. "I wouldn't take Charlie away from you." Daniel sensed that if Rebecca did die, the only thing that would keep the Colonel alive would be the boy.

"That's not going to happen." Jack interrupted. He was calm on the exterior but anyone who knew him could see him shaking. Word got around the SGC, and over the next two hours everyone stopped in to see if there was any news on the Major.

"Do you need anything sir?" Ferretti asked, falling into the chair next to Jack's.

"Only to know what's going on with my daughter." Jack replied.

"Colonel Davis …" Mitchell came forward, hesitantly. Paul looked up anxiously at the other man. "I found these on the floor of the cave." He handed over two small items to Paul.

"Becca's rings …" Paul clutched them in his hand and nodded. "Thank you."

Landry stood in the background and watched in awe as the members of his command came in and out. Soon the only people in the room were Paul, Jack, Ferretti, Mitchell, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel, Dr. Lee and himself. "For what it's worth Colonel …" He started.

"I don't want to hear it." Paul said, standing. "I … ah … I should check on Charlie." He escaped the room as quickly as he could.

Jack followed his son-in-law. He listened as the man made a phone call to Hammond and then headed into the closest men's room instead of going back into the observation room. Jack followed him on instinct. He leaned against the sink and listened to the sounds of the younger man throwing up. "Feel better?" He asked when Paul emerged. The younger man was pale and sweating.

"No." Paul replied.

"I know how you feel." Jack said sympathetically. He watched Paul in the mirror as he turned on the cold water and threw some onto his face. "After you saw, Rebecca you wished that the Jaffa's death hadn't been so quick, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Paul replied, gripping the sink. "That's why I had to be the one to carry her. It kept me grounded."

"I felt the same way." Jack admitted. "I was mad at you for an instant because you didn't let me help in killing him. But you know what that made me realize?"

"What?" Paul asked.

"Do you regret killing him?" Jack asked, suddenly.

"No." Paul replied, turning the water off.

"I figured as much." Jack replied. "But it made me realize that you really love my daughter. Saying you love her on your wedding day and proving it are two different things."

"I know." Paul replied. "She's my world Jack … I can't lose her. When she left me for Daniel, yeah it hurt like hell but I knew that she was still alive. I would rather lose her to Daniel again, as long as it meant that she was happy, then lose her completely."

"That's a sign of true love." Jack said with a nod. "Come on, let's get back."

The men entered the room to find Dr. Warner waiting with the group. "How's my wife?" Paul asked. He started to unconsciously play with his wedding band.

"We brought her back on the way to the infirmary. When we reached the infirmary, however, she went into cardiac arrest." Warner started.

"Shit." Ferretti muttered.

"We got her stabilized so that we could get her into the OR. She had internal injuries and a lot of internal bleeding. We managed to stop that. That is also not mentioning the fact that the welts on her back are infected. More than likely it came from the dirt on the walls of the cave after her shirt got removed. The only one that didn't get infected was the one that they placed the hot iron on. The heat cauterized the wound … actually she probably would have been worse off if he hadn't have done that. I'm not going to lie to you Colonel Davis, she's still not out of the woods." Dr. Warner stopped to take a breath. "The Major is in a coma. Due to the severity of her injuries, I would guess that if she doesn't wake up within the next forty-eight hours, if she makes it that long, then she's not going to wake up." Jack caught his son-in-law when he reeled backwards. "Colonel, were you aware that your wife had a living will?"

"Yes." Paul said after a moment. "We both have one."

"Were you also aware that she made you her power of attorney in the event that she is not able to make decisions for herself?" Warner continued.

"Yeah. She had it changed after we got married." Paul replied. "Just like I had mine changed."

"At the moment, she's breathing on her own, but I need to ask you. If it comes to the point where she becomes unable to do that … do you want us to put a tube in her, if it looks like she's not going to wake up?" Warner asked.

"Does he have to decide this now?" Daniel asked.

"No." Paul replied. He looked up at the Doctor. "She wouldn't want to spend her last days with tubes stuck in her." He nodded. "If she's going to die then she's going to do it peacefully. Can I see her?"

"Of course." Dr. Warner replied. "For the moment, only you and General O'Neill are allowed. You two talking to her, might help." The two men followed the Doctor down to the private room that they had placed Rebecca in.

"Hey baby." Paul said, going over and kissing her forehead. He took her left hand and slipped the rings that Mitchell had given him earlier back on her finger. Paul kissed her hand. "There, now those are back where they belong." He sat on one side of the bed and Jack sat on the other.

"Becca…" Jack started after a moment. "I know that I haven't always been the best father. But don't do this to me. You have a responsibility now. You can't leave Charlie. He won't understand. You left the SGC to keep this from happening. Don't let it happen anyway. He needs his mother. Paul needs his wife. I need my daughter. I know I didn't support your decision to go back to Paul at first, but you were right, he's a great guy. And he loves you. Don't do this to him." Jack swallowed and looked at Paul. "Maybe if you sing to her."

"Live in my house/I'll be your shelter/Just pay me back/With one thousand kisses/Be my lover/And I'll cover you/Open your door/I'll be your tenant/Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet/But sweet kisses I've got to spare/I'll be there and I'll cover you/I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love/Now I know you can rent it/A new lease you are my love/On life/All my life/I've longed to discover something as true as this is/If you are cold and you're lonely/You've got one nickel only/When you're worn out and tired/When your heart has expired/Oh, lover, I'll cover you/Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah/Oh lover/I'll cover you/I will cover you." Paul sang softly, tears running down his face. "Baby, please … don't make me do this alone." They lapsed into silence. Paul bowed his head on top of her hand and sobbed.

Jack shook his head. "I remember the first time I heard her sing … it was about a month after she came to live with me and Sara. Rebecca had joined the school choir and one of the songs that they sang was 'Corner of the Sky' from _Pippin_. She got the solo." Paul looked up at him. "I was awestruck. I can't sing … her mother could … but a voice like that came from someone that I helped create. I vowed that night that anything she wanted … singing lessons, dance lessons, piano lessons, guitar lessons … whatever, she could have them. I had so much time to make up for. I don't think that I ever really did." He shook his head as the tears fell down his cheek. "She's all I have left. I can't lose her too."

"We won't." Paul said in a hoarse voice. He bowed his head again and gave into his tears. "We can't."

_"Becca." A childish voice called from the doorway._

_"Charlie?" Rebecca asked, turning around. She had been standing next to Paul and looking down at herself on the bed._

_"Come and play with me Becca." Charlie said, coming into the room and taking her hand. "You don't look so good." He observed, seeing her on the bed. He looked over at Jack. "Daddy's sad."_

_"What happened to me?" Rebecca asked._

_"You were hurt by the mean man." Charlie answered._

_"Am I dead?" Rebecca asked._

_"I don't think so." The boy answered. He looked up at his older sister. "Please come and play with me."_

_"I can't." Rebecca said. "I don't think I'm finished here Charlie. I have a son and a husband who need me. I can't be done." She looked down at Paul. "Baby, please don't cry."_

_"I want you to see something." Charlie said, taking Rebecca's hand. He led her out the door of the infirmary but instead of walking into the hallway, they were in a cemetery._

_"Where are we?" Rebecca asked._

_Charlie stopped at a grave. "LeAnn Kinsey … wasn't that your mother? What's going on over there?" He led them over to a funeral._

_"Oh God." Rebecca gasped when they came upon the scene. Patrick was presiding over the funeral. The coffin had an American flag draped over it. The funeral team from the SGC was standing by. There were members of the SGC gathered around. In front of the group gathered, Paul, his parents, Jack, Hammond, Warner, Landry, Mitchell and SG1 were in a line. Paul was holding Charlie._

_"Is that my name sake?" Charlie asked, nodding at the boy._

_"Yes." Rebecca replied softly._

_"We commend the spirit of Major Rebecca Christine Davis to our Heavenly Father." Patrick said finally. "Let her find in death the peace that she so searched for in life."_

_"No." Rebecca said, shaking her head. "No …" She said again as taps was played and the riflemen shot some blanks into the air. The rest of the funeral guard came forward and began folding the flag lying on the coffin. The last woman saluted it, and then it was brought over to Paul. Paul handed Charlie to Jack so he could accept the folded flag. He stood at attention while the soldier saluted the flag and then returned back to the rest of the team._

_"Come on." Charlie said, taking her hand again. He led her away and this time they ended up in front of the condo. "Where are we?"_

_"This is my home." Rebecca answered. She led Charlie inside._

_"Do you need us to stay?" Katherine asked Paul._

_"No." Paul replied. "Daniel took Charlie back to his hotel for the evening."_

_"If it's all the same to you son, we'd like to stay around." James replied._

_"Fine suit yourself." Paul replied, running his hands through his hair. "I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower." He kissed his mother before going upstairs._

_"Paul." Rebecca said softly as she followed him upstairs._

_"I love you Becca." Paul said, picking up the wedding picture that she had placed on her bedside table._

_"What's he doing?" Charlie asked._

_"God, Paul, no!" Rebecca called as Paul reached over and took his hand gun out of his nightstand._

_"He can't hear you or see you." Charlie said from behind her._

_"Why did you leave me, Becca?" Paul asked, taking the safety off of the gun and dropping the picture onto the bed._

_"Paul don't do this!" Rebecca tried again. She tried to reach out to him when he placed the gun under his chin. "Paul … what about our son? What about Charlie?" She closed her eyes when a loud pop rang through the bedroom and Paul slumped back onto the bed; his gun in his slack hand._

_"Paul?" Katherine asked, coming into the room. "Oh God, James!"_

_James entered the room. "Katherine, call 911." He ran over to his son and felt for a pulse._

_"Paul." Rebecca sobbed, sinking to the floor with her back pressed against the wall._

_Charlie looked at his big sister. "You're right, it' s not your time. This would destroy your husband." He took her hand and they were back in the infirmary. "You need to keep Daddy company. Tell him I love him." He started to walk away._

_"Charlie." Rebecca turned back to him. The boy stopped in the doorway. "I love you, little brat."_

_"I love you too big sister." He smiled before disappearing._

"Charlie." Rebecca gasped in a hoarse whisper before opening her eyes.

"Becca?" Jack asked.

"Baby?" Paul asked, raising his head.

"I saw Charlie." Rebecca said, turning to her father. "He said to tell you that he loves you."

"Becca…" Jack whispered.

Paul reached over and hit the call button to get Dr. Warner's attention. "How are you feeling?"

"I hurt everywhere." Rebecca said hoarsely.

"That's a good sign baby, it means you're still alive." Paul teased softly. He reached over and got a cup of chipped ice. He placed a couple of chips in her mouth.

"I couldn't leave you." Rebecca said softly, squeezing Paul's hand.

"We're going to have a very long and very loud discussion when we get home and you get feeling better." Paul said with a smile.

"I know." Rebecca replied. She caught Paul's arm when he moved to get up. "I love you." She whispered, before pulling him down to her so she could kiss him.

"I love you too." Paul whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. "You can't leave me ever again."

"I won't. I've got two wonderful reasons to live and that's all that matters." Rebecca murmured before kissing him again.

"How are you feeling Major Davis?" Warner asked, coming into the room.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Rebecca replied.

Dr. Warner chuckled. "Let's take a look." He came over and began to examine her.

"Paul." Rebecca called out in alarm when Warner reached her legs.

"What's wrong baby?" Paul asked, looking up at Jack.

"I can't feel his hand." Rebecca replied. She looked at Warner. "I can't …"

"It's alright Major." Warner replied, trying to calm her down. "General Landry has spoken to the other members of the team … specifically Drs. Jackson and Lee. They reported that you blacked out several times and during one of those blackouts the Jaffa focused on your lower back and legs. Now, numerous blasts from the pain stick on these two areas could cause temporary paralysis. Given time and physical therapy I see no reason why you won't be able to walk again."

Rebecca closed her eyes and looked away. "Paralysis? Why didn't they just kill me? Why didn't you just let me die?"

"Don't say that!" Jack growled before anyone else could speak. Rebecca blinked back her tears. "Don't say that." He repeated more gently.

"When can I take her home?" Paul asked after a moment.

"Soon." Warner replied. "I want to keep her overnight for observation and then we'll see how she is in the morning. I'll be back to check on you." Warner said, before leaving.

"Colonel…" Jack pulled Paul over to one side. "You do realize that she's probably going to have nightmares."

"I know." Paul answered. "I helped her with them when she got back from Iraq …"

"This is going to be different." Jack replied.

"Get Teal'c." Paul said after a moment. "The three of us are the only ones that she still trusts wholeheartedly."

"I know." Jack replied. He left the room quickly.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Rebecca said softly when Paul returned to her side.

"Baby, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." Paul said softly. He looked up when Jack and Teal'c slipped in.

"You look exhausted." Rebecca said softly, running her hand over Paul's rough cheek.

"I haven't really noticed." Paul replied, kissing her hand.

"Come on, I know that chair can't be comfortable. Lay next to me. Please." Rebecca whispered after a moment. Paul glanced at the other two men in the room. Jack sat in the chair that was up against the wall and Teal'c stood next to him.

"Alright." Paul said after a moment. He slid onto the bed and settled down on his side. Rebecca pressed her head against his chest, right under his chin and Paul gently put his arm around her waist. He bent his head and gently pressed a kiss to her temple. "I'm here … you're safe. Sleep now."

Rebecca kissed him and then snuggled her upper body closer into his arms. "Where do we go from here/This isn't where we intended to be/We had it all/You believed in me/I believed in you/Certainties disappear/What do we do for our dream to survive/How do we keep all our passions alive/As we used to do/Deep in my heart/I'm concealing/Things that I'm longing to say/Scared to confess what I'm feeling/Frightened you'll slip away/You must love me/You must love me/Why are you at my side/How can I be any use to you now/Give me a chance and I'll let you see how/Nothing has changed/Deep in my heart I'm concealing/Things that I'm longing to say/Scared to confess what I'm feeling/Frightened you'll slip away/You must love me/You must love me/You must love me."

"Oh baby." He said softly. Paul's internal clock alerted him that he had only been asleep for a few hours when Rebecca awoke him by her thrashing. "Sir … Teal'c."

The two of them were at the bedside in an instant. "Teal'c grab her right arm; keep her from ripping out her IV." Jack ordered. Teal'c moved to do so.

"Don't touch them … they don't know anything." Rebecca screamed.

"Becca wake up." Jack called over her screams.

"Let me go." Rebecca screamed trying to get away from her husband and father. She managed to wiggle herself out of Teal'c's grasp.

"Becca!" Paul yelled, trying to grab her before she fell off the bed. He failed and in the course of falling she managed to rip the IV out of her arm. "Damn it! Rebecca, wake up! We won't hurt you." He watched from the bed as Rebecca used her arms to slide across the tile floor. When her back hit the wall she clutched her bleeding arm and began to cry.

"Paul … where are you … why don't you come for me?" She sobbed.

"Teal'c … go get Dr. Warner." Paul said, getting up from the bed. He moved closer to the girl as the Jaffa did just that. "Rebecca, you're safe. You're in the SGC. It's Paul. Come back to me." Jack watched as the other man approached Rebecca slowly.

"Paul?" Rebecca asked, looking around. "My arm hurts."

"I know baby, you had a nightmare … and you pulled your IV off." Paul said, touching her arms.

"What's happening to me?" She sobbed. Her crying turned to gagging but since there was nothing in her stomach she just dry heaved. Paul held her tightly in his strong arms.

"You had a flashback." Paul replied. He pulled his wife into his lap and rubbed her hip, fearful of hurting her back even more than what it already was. "It's alright. I've got you."

Rebecca's left arm snaked around his neck and her right arm clutched at his shirt front. "I begged for you to come and save me. I must have prayed for you a million times…"

"I'm here now … you're safe." Paul replied. He took the towel that Jack handed him. "Baby, I'm going press a towel onto your arm …" Rebecca nodded and he did just that, after gently removing her hand from his shirt.

"What's going on?" Dr. Warner asked.

"She had a nightmare." Jack answered. "Somehow she managed to get herself off of the bed and rip her IV out in the process."

"Let's get her back on the bed." Warner replied.

"I will assist Rebecca Davis." Teal'c said, moving forward. He gently took Rebecca from Paul. He carried her back over to the bed as if she was a baby and gently lay her down.

Dr. Warner lifted the towel away from her arm. "How did you do that? You ripped the IV clear out of your arm, Major. There is no tearing of the skin at all." He examined her hand. "We'll get this stitched up. I'm going to put the IV in the bend of your elbow this time." He did just as he promised. "Now be careful not to move this arm around."

"Thank you Doctor." Rebecca whispered.

"Thank you Dr. Warner." Paul said softly. He sat on the bed next to Rebecca. They watched the doctor leave. "After the first time you went back to Iraq, it helped if I was actually holding you. Do you want to try that?" Rebecca nodded. "Alright. Teal'c can you lift her up?" Teal'c helped Rebecca move into a sitting position. Paul adjusted the pillow so that it was sitting up straight against the rail at the head of the bed. He then squeezed in between Rebecca and the pillow. Rebecca was lying between his legs. He and Teal'c gently eased her back against his chest and he wrapped both arms around her. "This better?"

"This can't be comfortable for you …" Rebecca started.

"I don't care about that." Paul said holding her tighter. He nodded at Teal'c and mouthed a 'thank you.' They made it through the rest of the night without incident and Warner said that after a bath, Rebecca could start her therapy. Jack and Teal'c were sent to the commissary. They promised to return with food for Rebecca and Paul. Warner removed her IV and then left the couple alone. Paul was provided changes of clothes for the both of them and everything else he would need. He carried her into the bathroom that was off of the room and set her on the toilet while he went about filling the bathtub. He quickly stripped down to his boxers while the tub filled. He then turned off the water and turned to Rebecca. "Come on, let's get you undressed."

She helped him pull the scrub top off. He bent down in front of her to get the bottoms off. "This is ridiculous. You shouldn't have to be doing this."

"I don't mind Becca." Paul said, tossing the bottoms onto the floor. He kissed her knee gently.

"I'm an adult Paul; I should be able to do this myself." She retorted.

"I thought you liked bathing with me." Paul said with a smirk on his face. He got up and carefully removed her bandages on her back. They were going to hurt when she first got into the tub but those needed to be cleaned too.

"You know what I mean Paul." Rebecca retorted. "That's one thing, this is something completely different."

"Rebecca Christine Davis, you get something through that pretty head of yours. I'm doing this because I love you. There is no where else I would rather be. Now come on before the water gets cold." He picked her up and set her in the tub before sitting behind her. She hissed as the water touched the welts and burns on her back. Paul held her tightly to keep her grounded until the pain faded. He pulled her back until her back was pressed against his chest. He reached over and grabbed the washcloth before handing it and the soap to her. "Wash your front." He waited patiently while she did just that. Then he took the washcloth from her and carefully washed her back. When he was finished he discarded it and massaged the tension out of her shoulders, which were the only smooth skin on her back.

"Mm… that's nice." She said, melting against his chest when he was finished.

Paul wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I meant what I said, Becca. You're my wife. What kind of a husband would I be if I deserted you when you needed me?"

"You're a pretty damn good husband Colonel Davis, so don't sell yourself short." Rebecca replied. She turned her head so she could kiss him. She settled back against his chest again. "Paul?"

"What baby?" Paul asked, running his hands over her stomach. He kissed her hair and nuzzled her neck.

"What if this is permanent?"

"We'll deal." Paul replied. He tightened his arms around her. "For better or for worse, in sickness and in health … does that ring a bell? So this is just a temporary set back. We'll figure it out as we go along. Just like we've always done. Warner seems somewhat convinced that it shouldn't take very long. This is more mental then anything else. Believe that you're going to walk and you will."

"Colonel Davis, Rebecca Davis, we have returned." Teal'c said, knocking softly on the door.

"We'll be out in a minute." Paul called. He reached over and pulled the drain. Paul stood and picked her up gently before carrying her out and setting her on the toilet seat again. He handed her a towel while he quickly stripped off his soaked boxers. "Becca." He growled when a towel snapped against his butt when he bent to retrieve his clothes.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Rebecca said with a smile. He glared at her before quickly getting dressed. He picked up the clean clothes that they had left for her.

"Come on let's get you dressed." Paul said, kneeling down in front of her. He helped her pull the bottom half of her clothing on. Paul grabbed the medication that Dr. Warner had given him for the welts on her back. He gently smoothed the cream over the welts and then kissed the top of her head. She quickly pulled on the t-shirt while Paul moved away to wash his hands. When she finished dressing he gently scooped her up and then shouldered the door open and carried her out into the room.

"You feeling better?" Jack asked, coming forward to kiss his daughter when Paul set her on the bed.

"I feel more human." Rebecca replied. "And more dressed since Paul convinced Dr. Warner that I'd be more comfortable in real clothes."

"Good, they do fit." Sam said from the doorway.

"Thank you Sam." Rebecca replied.

"Feel up to some company?" Cameron asked as he and Daniel appeared in the doorway behind Sam.

"Sure." Rebecca answered, noticing that they all had sandwiches with them. Paul and Jack sat on the bed with her while the other four pulled chairs up. Rebecca reached for Paul's chips and noticed the sparkle on her finger. She looked at Daniel. "I thought they took off my rings?"

"I found them in the cave." Cameron spoke up.

"When Dr. Warner let Jack and I into your room I put them back on." Paul replied. He lifted up her left hand and kissed it.

"What happened to the leader?" Rebecca asked.

"He's dead." Paul said evenly.

"You killed him." Rebecca murmured. "Baby …"

Paul shook his head. "I don't regret it Becca, I felt absolutely no compassion for that man."

Rebecca leaned over and kissed Paul gently on the lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Paul murmured.

It was nearly two months before Rebecca was allowed to come home. She and Paul were moved into a VIP suite and Landry allowed Hammond to bring Charlie to the SGC so he could be with his parents for a couple of weeks and then Jack took him back to Washington. At the end of the two months, Rebecca had pushed herself to the point where she could walk again.


	53. Chapter 52 Family

Chapter 52Family

"Becca, the house looks great, calm down." Paul said, as his wife ran past his den/office for the umpteenth time.

"My family and your family are going to be here Paul. I just want everything to be perfect." Rebecca shot back.

"It is perfect, baby." Paul replied, getting up from his desk and going over to hug his wife. "Did you get a hold of Daniel?"

"Just as he was leaving for a mission." Rebecca replied with a wry smile. "I thanked him for Charlie's Christmas presents."

"We need to arrange a visit for just the two of them when he gets back." Paul said softly. "He's still his father."

"You're his father." Rebecca replied. "Daniel helped create him, you help raise him. In the long run which one do you think is going to matter the most to Charlie?" She kissed her husband. "I'll bring Charlie down, everyone should be here soon."

Paul smiled as his wife disappeared upstairs. He went and answered the door when the bell sounded. "Sir." Paul said quickly, ushering Jack and his family in.

"We're off duty, it's Christmas and I'm your father-in-law. Could you manage to call me Jack?" Jack replied.

"Of course sir … Jack." Paul stammered.

"Paul, I want you to meet my father John, my brother Claude, my sister Susan and her husband Bill. Everyone this is Rebecca's husband Paul." Jack introduced. Everyone said hello quickly.

"Paul, he's fussy and he won't calm down for me. I think he wants Daddy." Rebecca said coming down the stairs and handing the just waking up toddler to Paul.

"What's wrong buddy?" Paul asked.

"Is Daniel coming Daddy?" Charlie asked softly.

"No darling, he couldn't be here." Paul murmured softly. "But he made sure that Santa got all of your presents before he left town and they'll be waiting for you in the morning. Now, look, your Grandpa Jack is here and he brought some people that you need to meet." Paul shared an agonized look with his wife before handing the boy to Jack so he could make introductions.

"Hi Aunt Susan." Rebecca said when the woman came over. She accepted the hugs from her aunt and uncles before turning to her grandfather.

"You married a military man didn't you?" John asked his granddaughter.

"Yes, I did." Rebecca replied with a smile.

"That's my girl." John said hugging her. He took Charlie from his son. "And this must be my great-grandson." He looked the boy over. "Paul, he doesn't look a thing like you."

"Charlie's from my first marriage." Rebecca replied. "Paul adopted him after we got married." She moved over to the door when the doorbell rang again. "Hi Mom." She hugged Katherine and then James.

"We brought a surprise." Katherine said, nodding towards their rental before moving over to hug her son.

"Patrick!" Rebecca yelled when the man emerged from the car. She ran down the porch and into her brother-in-law's waiting arms.

"How's my brother treating you? Say the word and I'm all yours." Patrick said, hugging her and then lifting her up.

"Very funny." Paul retorted from the porch. He smiled as his brother carried Rebecca into the house. Rebecca's family halted in mid-introductions to watch the young man set the officer onto her feet.

"Rebecca?" John asked, looking from Rebecca to Paul, who came back into the house.

"Grandpa, this is Father Patrick Davis. Paul's brother." Rebecca introduced.

"I keep telling your granddaughter that if she leaves my little brother then I'll leave the Church." Patrick said, turning to Rebecca's shocked family.

"Fat chance big brother." Paul growled coming forward and pulling his brother into a hug. "How you doing?"

"Great." Patrick said, slapping his brother on the back.

"I'll take your luggage upstairs." Paul said taking his mother's bag. The rest of the Davis men grabbed a bag and hauled them upstairs to the guest bedrooms. Katherine followed to help unpack.

"Did you guys get settled in at Dad's?" Rebecca asked, turning to her family.

"We sure did little one." Claude replied.

"I guess I don't have to ask if his family is Catholic." John said as his granddaughter led them into her living room.

"No, you don't." Rebecca said with a smile. She looked up when the doorbell rang again. "I'll be right back." She retreated out into the hallway and opened the door. "Daniel, I thought you were…out of town."

"We got back early so I booked the next flight to DC." Daniel said with a smile. "I hope that's alright. I wanted to be with Charlie."

"That's fine." Rebecca replied. "I'll have Paul get the other guest bedroom ready."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Charlie's your son. You have just as much right to be here tonight and tomorrow morning." Rebecca replied, leading her ex-husband into the house. "Paul!"

"Yeah, baby?" Paul asked, jogging down the steps. "Daniel."

"Space monkey?" Jack asked as he and his family came to the living room doorway.

"Hi Jack." Daniel said weakly. "You have a house full, Rebecca."

"Nonsense." Rebecca said, taking Daniel's bag. She handed it purposely to her husband. "Can you put this in the room by Charlie's?"

"Of course." Paul said, before returning back upstairs.

"Grandpa John, Aunt Susan, Uncle Bill and Uncle Claude; this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. He's Charlie's father." Rebecca introduced.

"Daniel!" Charlie yelled when he spotted his father. He wiggled off of his great-aunt's lap and ran to him. "Mommy and Daddy said you weren't coming."

"My plans were changed." Daniel said, scooping up his son. "You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." He took the boy into living room and Rebecca retreated into the kitchen.

Susan followed her niece. "You alright Rebecca?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said turning to her aunt. The two women started to prepare Christmas Eve supper.

Katherine joined them when she emerged from the upstairs. "I see Daniel has made an appearance."

"Ma, please." Rebecca sighed, looking at her mother-in-law.

"Need I remind you that the first time I met him he was hell bent on punching my son out because you simply suggested that Paul adopt Charlie?" Katherine asked. She sighed and looked at the woman who was her daughter. "You don't still feel guilty do you?"

"I can't help it." Rebecca sighed. "Paul loves Charlie to death. It doesn't matter to him that Charlie isn't his by blood … I just can't help but feel guilty. He accepted Charlie so easily because he loves me. Paul should be raising his own family not mine."

"Charlie is Paul's family." Susan said suddenly. "I could tell that the first moment that I saw them together. That wasn't the look of a man who is just raising his wife's son. That was the look of a man who was looking at his own son."

Rebecca shook her head. "There's something that you don't know…"

"What?" Katherine asked.

"After Daniel came back, before I left him and Paul and I officially got together…I found out I was pregnant." She looked from her mother-in-law to her aunt. "I just assumed the baby was Daniel's until my doctor told me how far along I was. There was no way in hell that the baby could have been Daniel's. It was Paul's."

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"I had a miscarriage." Rebecca answered. "I told Paul the truth after I had the miscarriage. To be perfectly honest I didn't find out for sure that the baby was his until after the miscarriage. The same day he found out that the baby died he found out that the baby had been his…he was devastated. I hugged him then walked away into the arms of my husband."

"But you two are meant to be together and be a family." Susan said after a moment. She squeezed her niece's hand. "You're still young Becca. You guys still have plenty of time to have children of your own together." The three women went back to preparing supper. They called everyone into the dining room when it was ready. Rebecca gave her husband an approving nod when she saw that he had seated Charlie between Jack and Daniel.

Patrick rose from his seat and gave a blessing over the food. He nodded at his brother and Paul stood. "I want to thank everyone for coming to our new house for Christmas. It is my hope that the O'Neill and the Davis families can become one family, especially for our next generation." He smiled at Charlie. "A toast to the future." Everyone clinked their glasses and Paul sat. Jack noticed that his daughter was the only one not drinking a beverage with alcohol in it. He filed that information away for later on. Jack knew that they had been trying to have a baby.

"We cooked you guys get to wash the dishes." Rebecca announced when dinner was over.

"Becca…" Paul whined playfully. His brother immediately joined in.

"That's an order Colonel Davis." Rebecca shot out.

"Yes ma'am." Paul said in a teasing voice. He jumped to his feet and began to clear the table. Paul and Patrick joined everyone else in the living room when the dishes were finished.

"Don't let their calm exteriors fool you my boys are hellions." James said as his sons entered the room.

"They haven't gotten to the embarrassing stories yet have they?" Patrick asked, as he slipped into the last empty seat which was next to Daniel.

"Not yet." Rebecca replied, from where she was sitting next to her grandfather.

"Good thing we came back in then, huh Ma?" Paul asked, sitting at his wife's feet with his back resting against her legs.

"Sing for us Becca." Jack said suddenly.

"My only audience lately has been Charlie." Rebecca said after a while.

"Nonsense, Becca." Paul retorted. "Your piano is in my office remember?" He got up and went to retrieve her guitar.

Rebecca took it and looked at Jack before she started to play. "I've never been the one to raise my hand/That was not me/And now that's who I am/Because of you/I am standing tall/My heart is full of endless gratitude/You were the one/The one to guide me through/Now I can see/And I believe/It's only just beginning/This is what we dreamed about/But the only question with me now/Is do I make you proud/Stronger then I've ever been now/Never be afraid of standing out/But do I make you proud/I guess I've learned/To question is to grow/That you still have faith/Is all I need to know/I've learned to love myself in spite of me/And I've learned to walk the road that I believe/This is what we dreamed about/But the only question with me now/Is do I make you proud/Stronger then I've ever been now/Never be afraid of standing out/But do I make you proud/Everybody needs to rise up/Everybody needs to be loved/To be loved/This is what we dreamed about/But the only question with me now/Is do I make you/Do I make you proud/This is what we dreamed about/But the only question with me now/Is do I make you proud/Stronger then I've ever been now/Never be afraid of standing out/But do I make you proud/This is what we dreamed about/But the only question with me now/Is do I make you proud/Stronger then I've ever been now/Never be afraid of standing out/But do I make you proud."

"That was beautiful darling." Susan said, smiling over at her niece.

Rebecca turned to smile at her husband. "I know, I know." He took the guitar from her and started to play. "I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house/That don't bother me/I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out/I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile/Even though going on with you gone/Still upsets me/There are days/Every now and again/I pretend I'm okay/But that's not what gets me/What hurts the most/Was being so close/And having so much to say/And watching you walk away/And never knowing/What could have been/And not seeing that loving you/Is what I was trying to do/It's hard to deal with this pain of losing you everywhere I go/But I'm doing it/It's hard to force that smile/When I see our friends and I'm alone/Still harder/Getting up/Getting dressed/Living with this regret/But I know if I could do it over/I would trade, give away, all the words that I saved in my heart/And left unspoken/What hurts the most/Was being so close/And having so much to say/And watching you walk away/And never knowing/What could have been/And not seeing that loving you/Is what I was trying to do/Oh/Yeah/What hurts the most/Was being so close/And having so much to say/And watching you walk away/And never knowing/What could have been/And not seeing that loving you/Is what I was trying to do/Not seeing that loving you/That's what I was trying to do." Paul put the guitar back down and settled back against Rebecca again. She stared at him for a minute.

"I forgot that you could even sing like that Paul." Katherine said softly.

"I could have told you that Rebecca brings out the best qualities in Paul, mom." Patrick teased gently. It was a topic that the two brothers had often discussed.

"Do you want me to take him upstairs for you Daniel?" Paul asked when he saw Charlie fighting to stay awake.

"Nah, I'll put him down. If that's okay with you?" Daniel asked.

"That's fine." Paul replied. He watched his wife's ex-husband head upstairs with his son in his arms. "I think this is the most time that he's spent with his son since he was born." He commented casually.

"Don't start Paul." Rebecca shot back. She stood and collected the empty glasses before disappearing into the kitchen.

"What's going on Rebecca?" Paul asked, following her.

"Why must you belittle the time that he spends with Charlie?" Rebecca shot back.

"I'm not belittling anything!" Paul retorted, not caring that he was yelling. "I was just pointing out the fact that the man has nothing to do with my…Charlie."

"You can't handle the fact that I lost our baby and Charlie's not yours can you? You can't handle the fact that you have to share him with the man that used to be your best friend. That at one point you had to share me with him." Rebecca shot back as she headed out into the hallway.

"Don't walk away from me." Paul snapped grabbing her arm. "We're finishing this once and for all. I love that boy…"

"But he's not yours." Rebecca finished. "You've been distant Paul. You've been pushing me away. Actually come to think about it the only person in this house that doesn't have to beg you for your attention lately is Charlie. We promised that we would always be honest with each other. Tell me, do you wish that we weren't married that you were off with that slut that was wearing your shirt when I came back?"

"Leave her out of this!" Paul stormed, he went over to start loading the dishwasher. "I made one mistake Becca. I thought you were never coming back and I gave into temptation. You were the one that kept telling me that you loved Daniel. You spent four years playing hot and cold with me Rebecca. You couldn't decide which one of us you loved and wanted to be with. I'm human Rebecca. I'm a man not a saint. I don't have an iron will. I'm not like my brother that you love so damn much…I have needs too. You walked out on me when Daniel came back or do you not remember that?"

"You told me to!" Rebecca screamed back at him. She ducked reflexively when the glass flew out of Paul's hand and smashed into the wall next to her head.

"I know!" Paul yelled back before running out of the kitchen.

"Paul!" Rebecca yelled following him. She ignored the families gathered in the hallway and Daniel standing on the steps.

"Leave me alone Rebecca. Please, before I say or do something else that I'll regret." He threw over his shoulder before snatching up his jacket and keys and leaving the house.

"Paul!" Rebecca yelled. She watched as Paul's BMW sped away into the night.

"Do you want me to go after him?" Patrick asked, appearing suddenly at her side. He had her car keys in his hand.

"No … he'll come back when he's calmed down." Rebecca replied.

"Mommy?" Charlie asked from behind his father. "Why is Daddy mad? Did he hurt you?"

"No baby." Rebecca said, running her hand over her face and then turning to her son. "Daddy and I just had a little … disagreement. Come on, I'll put you back to bed." She moved towards the stairs and took the boy up to his room.

"This is my fault." Daniel said coming downstairs.

"No, it's not." Jack replied. "They've been having problems. Or rather Paul's been having problems at work and he's been bringing them home."

"And the fact that the older Charlie gets the more he looks like me can't help." Daniel replied.

"You're his father." Patrick said after a moment. "I think he regrets pushing Rebecca towards you instead of coming outright and telling her what he wanted. At the time Paul thought that being self-less and putting what he thought was Rebecca's wants and needs ahead of his own was what she wanted. In reality if he had told her that he wanted her to stay she would have walked away when you came back."

Jack shook his head. "He never outright asked her because of what she would be giving up. At the time he thought that Rebecca loved her job and wouldn't walk away from that for him. That's partly my fault. Everything she's done in her career for the past ten years has been in an effort to make me happy and to ensure that I'm proud of her."

Katherine nodded. "He did ask her to walk away, after September 11th. She told him no." Daniel looked at his ex-wife's mother-in-law in shock. "He asked her again after she got promoted to Captain. She said yes that time…"

"Then why?" Daniel asked.

"We found you." Jack said softly. "That was going to be her last mission and then she was going to hand in her resignation and leave."

"He resents what Charlie represents and doesn't even realize that he's doing it." John offered.

"What do you mean Dad?" Jack asked.

"I heard something mentioned about a miscarriage…" John started.

"I … I went missing right after Rebecca and I first got married. Everyone thought I was dead. After almost killing herself, Rebecca and Paul ended up getting together. She got pregnant right before I came back but didn't find out until after she lost the baby that it was Paul's. He was the one that had pushed her back to me in the first place. So on top of losing Becca, he lost his unborn child. Rebecca couldn't lie to him and she couldn't keep something that big a secret from him so she admitted that the baby was his. A couple of months later she got pregnant with Charlie." Daniel replied.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jack asked when Rebecca came back downstairs.

"I'll be fine." Rebecca replied. "The Davis' and Daniel are here. Paul will be back when he's calmed down. I'll see you guys in the morning." She said goodbye to her family and then went into the kitchen to clean up the broken glass from the argument.

"You sure you're okay?" Patrick asked from the doorway. "Mom, Dad and Daniel all went upstairs for bed so you don't have to lie."

"I'm worried about him Patrick. He won't talk to me. For the first time since I met him I don't know what's going on inside his head." Rebecca replied, throwing the remnants of the glass in the garbage before she finished loading the dishwasher and starting it.

Patrick sat on one of the stools around the island. "Rebecca, I'm not just your brother-in-law, I'm also your priest. You know that if you want to tell me something then it won't leave this room."

"If I had something to confess I would Patrick." Rebecca replied, turning to face him. "Go on up to bed. I'm going to lock up down here and then I'm going to try to get some sleep myself."

"You won't sleep until my brother walks through that door." Patrick accused softly, before standing and hugging her.

"We'll be fine. We're just going through a little tough spot right now." Rebecca replied, hugging him back. She watched him go upstairs before turning off the lights in the kitchen. Rebecca secured the downstairs before standing in the window of the living room, hoping to see the lights of the Beemer. She noticed in dismay that his cell phone was sitting in its charger on the hall table. Rebecca shook her head and wandered back to the den/office. She looked at her and Paul's military awards and medals hanging up next to each other before turning her attention to the pictures that Paul had on his desk. She picked up the only professional picture. It was one of the three of them that they had done after they had renewed their vows. Back before she had gone back through the Gate, back before she had almost gotten killed. If Rebecca could put her finger on when her husband changed it was then.

She drifted over to the piano that Paul had bought her for their first anniversary. Rebecca sat down and slowly started to play. "I could lose my vision/My eyes no longer see/I could lose my religion/In my struggle to believe/That would a loss/That would be a cross/I'd somehow rise above/But heaven help me if I ever lose your love/I've traded my innocence for the secrets of the night/Felt my calloused conscience lose it's grip on wrong and right/It cut me to the bone/But somehow I've held on/Cause I could feel your touch/But heaven help me if I ever lose your love/Cause you are the one light that shines on me/Without your love/God knows where I'd be/Lost without a prayer/Somewhere way out there/My soul would turn to dust/Heaven help me if I ever lose your love/Cause you are the one light that shines on me/Without your love/God knows where I'd be/So hold me close again/Tell me it won't end/And that will be enough/Heaven help me if I ever lose your love/Heaven help me if I ever lose your love." She closed the lid over the keys and rested her head on the cool wood.

"What are you doing still up?" A low voice startled her.

"I couldn't sleep." Rebecca admitted, getting up and setting the picture back on the desk.

"I figured you would have gone back to Jack's. Or possibly upstairs letting Daniel comfort you." Paul muttered sardonically before crossing the study and pouring himself a drink. He tossed the first one back and then started to pour a second one.

"You don't need that." Rebecca said, coming forward and taking the glass from him. "It's not some pressure at work like Dad tried to explain away. You didn't start acting like this until after I went through the Gate that last time." She grabbed Paul's arm when he would have walked away. "Talk to me Paul. Don't shut me out, please. Don't pick a fight so we won't talk about it. Just tell me what's going on with you. Please. Let me in."

"I'm going to bed Rebecca." Paul muttered before starting towards the door of the study.

"Please don't walk away from me Paul." Rebecca pleaded, running forward and wrapping her arms around him. The tears that she had held in fell unchecked down her cheeks. "Are you mad that I made a decision without talking to you about it first? It was just supposed to be a regular mission. In and out."

"Becca please…" Paul pleaded. Paul turned to face his wife and pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. I…I felt so helpless. God help me, I hated you for putting me in that position. I'm supposed to protect you and I couldn't. All I could picture in my head was having to tell Charlie that you were gone. Knowing that my life would be over…"

"You would have killed yourself if I had died." It wasn't a question it was a statement; one that she already knew the answer to.

Paul nodded. "When we brought you back and your heart stopped…I was planning how I could get away from your father long enough to put a gun to my head. When you came back to me I realized how selfish and guilty I was. I claim to love Charlie like he's mine but if he had been then I wouldn't have been planning that. I couldn't have left him. Somehow, knowing that he had Daniel and your father was enough for me."

"Baby … you were distraught." Rebecca replied gently. "If our roles had been reversed and I had come upon what you did in the cave then I would have contemplated the same thing. The important thing is that I'm alive. Charlie needs a happy home with two parents that love him and each other. We can't give him that with this hanging between us…"

"You're right. I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" Paul asked.

"There's nothing to forgive." Rebecca replied. "Come on let's put the presents under the tree and then go up to bed."

The next morning, the O'Neill gang returned so everyone could exchange presents. Both Paul and Daniel had video cameras on Charlie while Rebecca helped him open his presents. Jack and Rebecca even produced gifts for Daniel. Paul handed the camera to his brother and then went over to kneel next to his wife and son. He pulled out a wrapped package from under the tree. "Merry Christmas baby." He watched as she carefully opened the present. "I know that I haven't been the best husband lately, but I just want you to know that I do love you."

"Paul, it's beautiful." Rebecca breathed. She pulled out the single strand necklace with a perfect teardrop diamond. "Momma had one …"

"Just like it…I know that Kinsey destroyed it." He pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her softly before fastening the necklace around her neck. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rebecca replied, before kissing him again.

"We have a Christmas present for everyone." Paul said, standing and going over to the television. He turned it on and started the tape in the VCR before sitting on the floor next to Rebecca and Charlie. Pictures that showed Rebecca and Paul's courtship and marriage flashed up on the screen. The second to last slid was one that simply said, 'Merry Christmas Grandpa Jack, Grandma Katherine, Grandpa James and Uncle Patrick.' Everyone glanced at the couple. The last slid was a sonogram.

Jack was the first person to gather his wits. "Was that Charlie's sonogram?"

"No." Rebecca said softly.

"I'm going to be a grandfather again?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Rebecca replied. She laughed when her father was on his feet in an instant and spinning her around. Cheers filled the living room as everyone congratulated the couple.

"When are you due?" Katherine asked, touching her daughter-in-law's still flat stomach.

"Middle of May." Rebecca replied.

"I'm going to be a grandfather again!" Jack muttered again in the background. He patted Daniel on the knee. "You alright?"

"Yeah, he's given her what I couldn't…a family." Daniel replied.


	54. Epilogue

Epilogue

"Come on baby, you're doing great." Paul coached.

"You're never touching me again you son of a bitch." Rebecca yelled, pushing on his chest and shoving him away.

Paul laughed and went back over to kiss his wife. "Babe, you said the same thing when both Alex and Grace were born."

"I mean it this time." Rebecca panted as another contraction hit her.

"Right." Paul said with a wry smile. "Come on baby, we're almost done." Paul reassured her and he was right, for once. After about another five minutes of pushing and screaming their second daughter was born.

"Paul, she's beautiful." Rebecca said with a tired smile when they handed her their daughter.

"That she is." Paul said, leaning down and kissing his wife. They had been married for nine years and Rebecca had just given birth to their third child, well four if you count Charlie.

"I am just letting you know, that I am officially done with the baby-having department. You want any more children, you're just going to have to divorce me and marry someone else." Rebecca said softly as she stared at their daughter.

"I was just about to tell you the same thing." Paul said with a smile. "How about I go get everyone?"

"Alright." Rebecca agreed.

"How's Becca?" Jack asked as soon as he saw his son-in-law. "How's the baby?"

"Fine." Paul answered.

"Dad?" Nine-year-old Charlie asked. He stood and took his four-year-old sister, Grace, by the hand.

"Boy or girl?" Alex, seven, asked. He stood next to his brother and sister.

"You guys have a little sister." Paul replied.

"Congratulations Colonel Davis." Hammond said, coming forward to shake his friend's hand. "Please, extend my congratulations on to Rebecca."

"Thank you sir." Paul replied. Paul saluted the older man before he walked away. He scooped up his daughter. "You want to go and see your baby sister?"

"Yes." Grace said, wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

"Another sister?" Alex muttered, looking up at his grandfather.

"Oh come on Alex, you know you love being a big brother to Grace." Jack said with a smile as he placed a hand on his grandson's back and led him towards the room.

"What's her name Dad?" Charlie asked, catching up to his father and sister.

"Lara Danielle." Paul replied, smiling down at his son who reminded him so much of his best friend. Daniel had gotten killed during a mission two years prior.

"I like it." Charlie said as he went ahead of the group and into his mother's room. "Hey Momma."

"Hello angel." Rebecca said, kissing her son when he went over to her bedside. "Meet your little sister."

"Hey Lara." Charlie said, gently kissing her forehead.

"Where's my new grandbaby?" Jack asked, effectively announcing the entrance of everyone else. They stayed until the nurse came in and announced that Rebecca and Lara were cleared to go home. Jack left for home an hour after he made sure that his daughter and granddaughter were settled in. He did, however, promise Charlie that he would be back in the morning so they and Alex could play catch.

Paul managed to get the children to bed without much fuss and was relived when he could slide into bed behind his wife. "I love you."

"I love you." Rebecca answered. She glanced over to the bassinet on the other side of their bedroom. "We should sleep now since she is."

"Good plan." Paul replied.

"_Someday your child may cry/And if you sing this lullabye/Then in your heart/There will always be a part of me/Someday we'll all be gone/But lullabyes go on and on…/They never die/That's how you/And I/Will be."_

"_Momma?" Rebecca asked, sitting up in bed. She glanced over to make sure that Paul was still asleep before getting out of bed and going over to the bassinet._

"_Don't be scared angel." LeAnn said, laying her granddaughter back in the bassinet. "I just wanted to come and visit you."_

"_Why, not that I don't miss you … it's just …"_

"_I want to tell you how proud I am … of you and your father." LeAnn reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek. "You have grown into such a beautiful woman. I love you so much. You were my joy and my hope in this world, never forget that. You and you're family are going to be just fine."_

"_Yeah sure you betcha." Jack said coming forward._

"_Daddy?" Rebecca asked, turning._

"_I just wanted to say goodbye." Jack replied. "Remind Paul that it's his job to take care of you for me."_

"_I will." Rebecca said softly. She hugged her father. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." Jack replied. His kissed his daughter._

"Hello?" Paul's sleepy voice woke Rebecca out of a sound sleep. She sat up in bed and looked at her husband as he rubbed his eyes and listened to whoever was speaking on the phone. "This is he…I understand. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye." He tossed the cordless wearily onto the nightstand.

"It's about Daddy isn't it?" Rebecca asked.

Paul nodded before turning to his wife. "He had a heart attack. He was driving home when it happened. I'm sorry baby but he was gone before the paramedics even got to the scene."

Rebecca allowed Paul to pull her into his arms. The realization slowly sank into her and she started to cry. "He can't be gone…" Paul held his wife and rubbed her back. "Do you want to go to the hospital with me? Charlie can watch his brother and sisters until Hammond can get here."

"No, I want to be here when they wake up." Rebecca replied softly. She sniffed and watched Paul rise and dress quickly.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Paul murmured, bending over to kiss her. He grabbed his phone, wallet and keys and, after taking one last look at her, left.

It was after eight when Lara woke Rebecca up with her crying. Rebecca fed her daughter and put her back to bed before going downstairs to check on the children. She knew they were up because there were hushed voices coming from the kitchen. "Where's Daddy?" Grace asked the moment she saw her mother. Rebecca glanced around the kitchen, noticing the box of cereal on the counter and the bowls of it in front of each of her children. She moved on autopilot and made a pot of coffee.

"Momma?" Charlie asked, worry evident in his tone.

"It's okay, sir, they're up." Paul called over his shoulder as he entered the house from the garage.

"I'm sorry, Rebecca." Hammond said as he stepped into house. Rebecca was across the kitchen and in his arms in an instant. Hammond enveloped her in a fatherly hug while she cried. "It'll be alright."

"What's wrong with Momma?" Charlie asked his father.

Paul looked at his wife and then went over to his children. "Charlie … you remember what your mom told you when your father died?" He knelt next to his oldest.

"She said that Daniel was in a happier place where nothing bad could ever happen to him again." Charlie said after a moment. "And that he was with his first wife and his parents."

"That's right." Paul replied. "Alex, Grace, come here." Paul waited until the two younger ones obeyed. "I just got back from the hospital. Your grandfather passed away last night. Like Daniel, he's in a happier place. It's okay to be sad and to miss Grandpa Jack but you guys have to remember the happier times so you can tell Lara about him when she gets older."

"No!" Alex yelled. "He's not gone! He'll be over in a little bit to play catch!"

"Alex…" Paul started.

"You're lying!" Alex yelled, turning on his father.

"Alexander James don't you dare yell at your father." Rebecca yelled, breaking from Hammond.

Alex turned and looked at his mother. "He's lying."

"No baby, he's not." Rebecca said softly. "Grandpa's gone…"

"I want to go with him." Alex cried.

"Tell him he has to come back so we can be with him." Grace started to cry.

Rebecca was over to them in an instant and drawing them into her arms. "Don't say that. You guys can't go with him. It's not your time. But he will always be with you. In your heart and in your memories. Grandpa Jack wouldn't want you to be sad, you know that."

"He would want us to stay and take care of Momma." Charlie said softly.

Rebecca smiled at her oldest. She reached out and ran her fingers through his hair. "My little boy … you remind me of your father so much." She hugged all three of them while they all cried.

A week later. "We commend the spirit of General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill to our heavenly father." Patrick said over Jack's casket. "May he find in death the peace that he sought for in life." He nodded at the Air Force funeral team and they started to play taps and fire the rifles in the air while the flag was folded.

Rebecca stared ahead blankly as Hammond stepped forward to accept the flag from the airman. Charlie glanced around and noticed Sam and Cassie standing side by side both in their dress blues. Members of the SGC were gathered around them. Both Rebecca and Paul were wearing their dress blues. Paul had Grace in his arms and the two boys were flanking their mother. Katherine and James had taken Lara for the day so they wouldn't have to take her to the funeral. Charlie loved seeing his parents, especially his mother, in their uniforms. They seemed so untouchable. Hammond did an about face and marched over to Rebecca, who mechanically held her arms out. He gently placed the flag in them and closed them up around it. Hammond took a step back and saluted the flag. He then hugged Rebecca wordlessly and retook his place next to Paul. Patrick said a prayer and the funeral was over.

"Rebecca …" Ferretti said softly, coming up to her. He gathered his best friend's daughter into his arms. "This wasn't how I thought that this would happen. I always figured that your father would go out in a blaze of glory."

"He got to see his newest grandbaby be born…I guess that was enough for him." Rebecca replied, she glanced up and saw someone unexpected. "Excuse me." She crossed the cemetery quickly. "Sara…"

"It was the funeral he would have wanted." Sara said softly.

"That's why I did it that way." Rebecca replied. "The priest is my husband's brother…I didn't know it but Daddy requested some time ago that he do his funeral."

"I'm sorry that he's gone…I …" Sara started but she began to cry.

"Here." Rebecca said, holding out the flag. "He would want you to have it."

"No …" Sara said after a moment. "He would have wanted your mother to have it." Rebecca was surprised at the statement and how softly it was delivered. "Jack loved me, I don't doubt that…but I was never his true love. Your mother was. I hardly even knew the man in that ground. So much happened in the time that we got divorced. You have it. After Charlie died you became his pride and joy."

"He could barely stand me." Rebecca protested.

"He held you at arms length because he was scared that something would happen to you." Sara replied. "I hope you two repaired your relationship."

"We did." Rebecca replied. "We worked and lived together for four years after I got back from Iraq. He took a job out here so he could be closer to me and my family when I left Colorado."

"Becca … sorry to interrupt, but we need to head to the house." Paul said coming over with the children.

"Paul, I want you to meet my stepmother Sara. Sara, this is my husband Colonel Paul Davis." Rebecca introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am." Paul said softly, shaking her hand. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Sara replied, her eyes were instantly drawn to Charlie. "He looks like…"

"I know." Rebecca replied. "These are our children, Grace, Alex, and… Charlie."

Sara looked at her former step-daughter, tears shining in her eyes. "Is he?"

"Yeah." Rebecca replied. "Jonathan Charles. Charlie, remember how I told you that you were named after your uncle?" The boy just nodded. "This was his mother."

"You look so much like him." Sara said softly.

"We also have another daughter, Lara. She's with Paul's parents." Rebecca explained softly.

"Why don't you come back to our house with us?" Paul asked. "You can tell Charlie about his uncle and share some stories about Jack with us."

"I'd like that." Sara replied, walking off with the Davis' towards the parking lot.

"Goodbye Daddy." Rebecca murmured looking over her shoulder at her father's grave. Sitting right next to it was her mother's. "You and Momma take care and protect my children, please."

"You alright?" Paul asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine." Rebecca replied. "We're gonna be fine." She smiled at him and kissed him before glancing over her shoulder at her parent's graves. "We'll be fine."


End file.
